Gilgamesh
by Tystnad
Summary: (Reboot de la épica de Gilgamesh basado en los personajes de Fate Grand Order/Fate Strange Fake, Gilgamesh y Enkidu.) Un rey despiadado, soberbio y egocéntrico. El arma de los dioses. ¿Es posible romper el destino? ¿Es posible transcender a la muerte? Sólo los dioses lo saben.
1. 1 Prólogo

**Nota de autor: **

Antes de comenzar a leer esta historia, quisiera darte las gracias por estar aquí y darte el tiempo de leer mi trabajo, ¡Significa mucho para mí!

Esta obra está basada en la epopeya original de Gilgamesh. Los personajes que aquí encontrarás están también basados en los personajes de las diferentes franquicias de Fate. Es importante que sepas que es una adaptación y que las acciones de los personajes también van ligadas con la historia original.

Por otro lado, también me gustaría señalarte que no necesitas saber nada previo de Fate o de la Épica de Gilgamesh para leer esta historia. No contiene spoilers ya que ésta es una historia aparte de Fate.

Si no conoces nada de Fate, puedes buscar los cuatro personajes principales de esta historia (Gilgamesh, Enkidu, Ishtar y Ereshkigal). Con conocerlos físicamente, es suficiente.

️**ALERTA DE SPOILER** ️:

Enkidu en esta versión es hombre fisicamente, para adaptarse a la versión original de la epopeya.

Esta historia trata sobre la relación íntima de Gilgamesh y Enkidu, por lo que tendrá contenido sexual explícito.

Sólo me queda pedirte que disfrutes de tus lecturas y volver a agradecerte.

* * *

**Primera parte: Enkidu**

Tablilla I

**Prólogo**

_El cielo es negro, oscuro como la noche más apagada de la tierra. Sobre mí, las estrellas parecen haber desaparecido y dejado atrás sus vestimentas quemadas. Desolación, miedo, miseria. Todo lo que alguna vez fui se vio disminuido a un montón de polvo entre mis manos._

_Ereshkigal, ¿Por qué?_

Cuando sostengo una espada de oro en mi puño, fuerte y joven, hace estremecer a las criaturas mundanas de este mundo. Mi presencia imponente asusta a todo aquel que ose con maldecirme. Los dioses me respetan, las mujeres caen a mis pies y desde luego, los hombres ceden su fuerza a mi voluntad.

Una vez más, la sangre de mis enemigos baña la dorada hoja de mi arma, del fondo de mi pecho nace mi risa profunda, como el eco de un trueno rompiendo los hielos más aislados de mi reino, estremeciendo a los débiles, alertando a los capaces y deteniendo a los dioses.

Una vez más, una virgen deja su inocencia en mi lecho. Su mirada vidriosa perdida en sus pensamientos me provoca querer consumir esa llama de juventud propia de las jóvenes. Me gusta, pediré que la alisten a mi harem.

Una vez más, callo al anciano más sabio de mi corte. Él olvidó ya cómo es la energía que vibra de una mente joven. Él desconoce cómo es el reino afuera de la hermosa muralla de Uruk. Él sabio sólo toma sus vinos, saborea sus odaliscas y poco sabe de arar o de sacrificar un toro joven a Ishtar.

Madre; ¿Por qué de pronto me miras tan severamente? ¿Acaso no es todo esto lo que esperas para tu hijo? Soy un rey estoico e imponente, tengo la juventud y elegancia de una gacela, combinada con la fuerza y determinación de un león. Soy perfecto y valiente.

_"__Oh, hermoso y jovial hijo mío, te falta mucho que aprender y mucho que avanzar para no manchar de sangre tu flamante espada de oro, para comprender lo que aquella virgen de ojos vidriosos quiso decirte, para escuchar al anciano que hiciste callar. No te miro severamente, querido Gilgamesh, sólo deseo que el día de mañana, cuando finalmente las puertas del olvido se abran a tus pies, tus errores no te hagan sufrir la mayor de tus penas. Preside con cuidado y permite que los demás guíen tus pasos en este mundo."_

No te creo, madre. Has de estar amedrentándome con palabras para que tema del destino. ¡No le temo al amanecer ni al atardecer! Yo avanzo, yo gobierno, yo consumo, yo ordeno, yo prevalezco para que la hermosa y alta muralla de Uruk permanezca y reine sobre la vasta tierra a sus pies. Madre Ninsun, sé que jamás le darás la espalda a tu hijo bendito.

_"__Oh, querido Gilgamesh, ten cuidado con las palabras que dices. Siempre te apoyaré y querré, aunque tus decisiones dañen a quienes más amas."_

Mis pies descalzos tocan la tierra seca, en busca de una estrella. Mi atribulada alma desespera por algún destello. ¿Por qué de pronto Anu, dios de los cielos, se marcha y se lleva consigo los luceros?

Exijo que se me atienda, pero los hombres cierran las puertas de sus casas. Los amenazo, pero mis palabras y gritos no amedrentan sus corazones. Pido por agua a las mujeres que bañan a sus hijos y sólo recibo insultos. Pido abrigo y los ancianos lanzan escupitajos en mi dirección.

Me detuve a pensar en qué momento pasé de ser un rey a un despojo, a un vagabundo ridículo sin honor.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie en este mundo me tratará de esta forma. Lanzo abajo una puerta para ir por ayuda. Tomo agua dulce y cristalina sin permiso alguno y quito mantas tibias y suaves de piernas roñosas de ancianos.

—Ten cuidado, gran señor Gilgamesh, porque ahí, en lo alto, viene quién acabará con tus caprichos—dice el anciano ahora despachado en el suelo, con sus ojos claros, atravesando mi razón.

Al salir, alzo mi vista al cielo nuevamente. Hace nueve noches que el sol no viene en su carro de oro y hace nueve noches que las estrellas no aparecen. ¿Era el fin de todo? ¿Ereshkigal, toma este reino como suyo también? Si era necesario, desafiaré a la diosa del inframundo y la haré parte de mis posesiones, para impedir que expanda su mundo de tinieblas y miseria.

Levanto mi espada y grito a los cielos:

—¡Muestra tu rostro, Ereshkigal, y ven aquí a pelear conmigo!¡Liberaré a todo Uruk de este sinsentido aparente!

Listo con espada en mano y parte de mi armadura de oro en mi cuerpo, camino hacia el río, esperando que la diosa de la muerte, Ereshkigal, digne sus pies al agua. La multitud comienza a acumularse a mis alrededores y los niños despiertan de sus sueños, las mujeres dejan a sus esposos y los hombres sus comercios.

Mis plegarias son escuchadas. Del cielo, una luz intensa se hizo notar con una magnitud increíble que creemos que el sol se apersona en mitad de la noche, iluminando completamente las casas y el palacio, soltando destellos de las aguas del río. Aquella luz desciende del cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa, tanto así que la tierra comienza a temblar. La muchedumbre, asustada, se esconde tras sus hogares y tras sus caballos, temiendo del destino que les depara la vida. Aquel enorme resplandor es como una gran flecha, lanzada desde el cielo, que se dirige directamente a mí. No tengo miedo y espero por ello.

El impacto inicial es enorme, tanto así que muchos somos lanzados lejos. Un cráter tan considerable como un lago pequeño, se forma ante nuestros ojos y al centro, se encuentra una enorme piedra que refleja todos los colores existentes. Tomo mi espada y con dificultad, me pongo de pie. Mi brazo sangra y mi visión es borrosa. Los resplandores de aquella enorme piedra ciegan mi camino. A duras penas me encuentro cerca de aquella piedra. Es la más hermosa del mundo que jamás vi. Ni todo el lapislázuli es comparable al destello celestial de sus caras perfectamente pulidas.

De las agudas aristas, me percato que en el interior se halla un ser anidado, como si aquella piedra fuese un huevo magnifico. Con mi espada intento agrietarlo, obteniendo resultados fallidos, uno tras otro. Mi espada se triza, mis dedos se cansan y mis brazos pierden las fuerzas de alzar a tal huevo. Con mis manos aparto el mundano polvo que opaca sus feéricas caras pulidas y veo que el ser en su interior abre los ojos lentamente, hasta que al final, los muestra en totalidad, trizando el cristal y quebrándose ante mí. Del interior, unas manos blancas y suaves escalan hacia afuera, trayendo consigo cabello verde, tan verde como el pasto de las praderas, y finalmente, su cabeza se aproxima, posando sus ojos tan particulares como el cristal de donde nace.

Mi cuerpo se vuelve débiles, mi corazón se agita y me aparto de aquella criatura con una sensación poco usual en mi pecho. El hechizo que lanza sobre mí es potente, me posee por completo. Quiero dominarlo y agregarlo a mi colección de rarezas, amarrarlo a mis pies como un león. Un deseo imperioso cubre mi cuerpo: ni la sangre en mis manos, el peso de la armadura de oro ni el rechazo del reino me importaba.

De pronto, el poder de sus ojos vuelve a desprender un destello y no alcanzo siquiera a tocar su piel. Su bellísima piel. La luz lo cubre todo.

_"__Dime tu nombre, criatura"_ ordeno, pero el silencio se hace absoluto, al igual que la oscuridad.

Desperté ahogado, con el agradable calor de una mañana cubriendo mi piel desnuda sobre mi lecho de plumas, recordando aquel sueño con sumo detalle.

Tendré que ir al templo de mi madre Ninsun, para que interprete este sueño y me quite la incertidumbre de ser apresado en un par de ojos de cristal.


	2. 2 Inocencia

**Capítulo 1** **Inocencia**

Un día como cualquiera, un día en donde Gilgamesh se encontraba recibiendo visitas del reino, apareció un agricultor de humildes vestimentas, con una cesta llena de verduras de rebosantes colores que tentaban incluso al paladar más exquisito.

Gilgamesh no gustaba, es más, odiaba esta parte de su deber como rey. No aborrecía a su pueblo, al contrario, lo amaba como rey vanidoso que era, pero se aburría enormemente con las conversaciones y ver cómo la gente se dirigía a él con sus peticiones mundanas y fastidiosas. Él se interesó particularmente en el hombre con la cesta de verduras porque ya iba siendo hora del almuerzo. Hizo caso omiso a la mujer que llevaba una charla larga que le dejó de interesar cuando habló de los canales de riego.

Se encontraba jugando con uno de sus anillos de oro, cuando el hombre que le causó interés se apersonó ante él.

—Alteza—comenzó, dejando la cesta junto con otras que se agolpaban a un lado; mantuvo la vista gacha y le reverenció. Gilgamesh se acomodó en su trono y movió un poco la pierna derecha: comenzaba a dormírsele al estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición—, hoy no he venido a contar sobre nuestra vida campesina ni tampoco tenemos peticiones. Tal como ve, la canasta está llena de verduras frescas y grandes. Hemos sido bendecidos por Antu en la abundancia de nuestra mesa y por supuesto, en la suya propia. Mi señor, esta vez existe un tema extraño y bastante peculiar.

—Tienes permiso para contarme, adelante—contestó Gilgamesh, apremiando a su súbdito, ya que añoraba una historia extraña dentro de su rutinaria vida—, ¿Qué es aquello que te trae con prisa a este palacio?

—Verá, hace al menos varios días atrás, explorando un bosque cercano en busca de bayas y setas, vi que mis trampas de cacería habían sido malogradas. Enojado, busqué el autor de aquel trabajo y me interné profundo en el bosque. Cuando creí que ya no encontraría al culpable, vi a lo lejos un ser antropomórfico con cornamentas como los de un alce, que caminaba desnudo sin miedo de los guijarros y las rocas que laceran nuestros pies. Aquel ser tenía cabello verde, como el trigo tierno y sin madurar más espléndido que jamás he plantado en mi vida. Asustado, me escondí tras un árbol y un enorme lobo salió a su encuentro. Más extrañado me quedé cuando aquel lobo recibía a tan peculiar ser como un igual, lamiendo sus dedos. La inverosímil criatura se aproximó al estanque y comenzó a beber agua para luego bañarse. Intrigado, me acerqué unos árboles más y él logró escucharme. Cuando sus ojos lograron dar conmigo, tuve miedo de perder la vida en aquel instante. Sus ojos son algo extraño, no tienen color, pero a la vez tienen todos los colores que existen.

Gilgamesh se incorporó levemente al oír aquello y su rictus de aburrimiento cambió a preocupación a la velocidad de un rayo. Su labio inferior tiritó fugazmente de ira y torció el gesto una vez se compuso. El hombre no le dirigía la mirada, pues nadie mundano debía mirarlo a los ojos sin su propia autorización:

—Mírame, hombre—el campesino dirigió sus ojos cafés a los escarlatas de su rey—: ¿Aquella criatura parecía un oso? ¿Un lobo? ¿Era gigante?

—Para nada señor. Su cuerpo era tan increíble como el de un dios. Tenía los músculos marcados con sutileza, en el abdomen, en sus brazos. La suavidad de su rostro me ha hecho dudar, pero definitivamente es un hombre. Uno salvaje que no importa mostrar su desnudez al mundo.

Gilgamesh parecía impactado. Frunció el ceño y alzó la voz:

—¡Siduri! —cuando Gilgamesh gritó el nombre de su asistente, el pobre campesino temió un momento por su vida—. Avisa a un mensajero para que vaya al templo de Ishtar y pedir por la mejor sacerdotisa que tengan en su gama. Apúrate. Ahora, largo todos de mi vista.

La orden no se hizo esperar y el campesino, aliviado, fue invitado a comer con la servidumbre del hermoso gran palacio de Uruk, la ciudad amurallada.

Gilgamesh almorzó en sus aposentos, rodeado de dos de sus consortes favoritas: Nidasag y Kinnamu. Ellas jugueteaban muchas veces con los dedos a través de los tatuajes de su amo, entrelazando miradas tentadoras y risas cautivadoras; pero aquellas tácticas que siempre servían, esa tarde no surgieron efecto.

Gilgamesh pensaba en las palabras de su madre, que hace mucho tiempo atrás, ella le dijo en su templo, una vez que él fue desesperado por su interpretación, cuando soñó que una piedra cristalina había caído del cielo.

_"__Oh, hijo, yo sé de donde proviene aquella preocupación. Los dioses han recibido demasiadas quejas por cómo gobiernas a tu gente, por tu despotismo y tu egocentrismo. Quizás tus acciones arrastren tu reino a la miseria y los dioses han decidido hacer algo para evitar que aquello suceda. Necesitas un igual que detenga tu arrogancia y maldad. Hijo mío y querido, los dioses han enviado su propia lanza a acabar con tu vida."_

Gilgamesh se puso de pie abruptamente, dejando a Kinnamu, sin siquiera prestarle atención a su desnudez. El rey caminó ensimismado, saliendo del comedor, sintiendo por primera vez el revoltijo en el estómago que produce el miedo. ¿Acaso alguna vez temió de algo en su vida? Necesitaba respirar y pensar, calmar su mente y centrarse. ¿Quién era tan importante y tan poderoso como para destruir su estilo de vida, su realeza y sus queridísimas murallas?

El rey se detuvo en un espacio abierto de su palacio. Estimaba aquel lugar, donde las enredaderas repletas de flores caían a través de los cimientos que sostenían el piso superior. Muchas veces se liaba con alguna consorte en aquel lugar, solo por la belleza de sus suelos y paredes. De noche, lucía aún más espectacular: el camino de Anshar, dios del cielo, se marcaba en puntitos luminosos que tendían un manto de luz azulada y producía pequeños destellos a las dos cascadas artificiales que rodeaban el jardín de aquel salón abierto.

Gilgamesh se permitió suspirar, soltando la tensión de sus puños.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo, en un tono algo altanero cuando escuchó los pasos de una mujer; eran diferentes, más cortos, más silenciosos.

—Usted me ha mandado a llamar señor. Soy Shamhat, sacerdotisa de Ishtar a su servicio—se presentó la mujer. Gilgamesh no volteó a verla.

—Sí, te he llamado. Tengo un trabajo para ti y para el sacerdote que consideres digno de tal labor—Gilgamesh hablaba mirando los jardines colgantes, sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento—. Hoy un campesino, con el que tendrás que ir a su finca, me comentó que ha visto un ser en el bosque, en estado salvaje. Necesito que le enseñes a ser un hombre civilizado. Que aprenda a comer de un plato, hablar como uno de nosotros, a contestar y a obedecer. Enséñale todos los placeres de la vida y enséñale bien, pues quiero que el día de su muerte lamente no haber disfrutado de todo eso antes—el rey finalmente se volteó y cruzó los brazos, mirando a la sacerdotisa fijamente—. Conviértelo en un hombre y tráelo a Uruk de vuelta para darle muerte.

La sacerdotisa asintió con nerviosismo, asimilando las palabras del rey. Mantuvo la vista gacha y caviló las palabras de Gilgamesh con intriga.

—Como guste, mi alteza.

Shamhat se retiró, atribulada por tan extraña petición.

Ya para la tarde, el campesino de la noticia, cuyo nombre era Hetmme, se encontraba enlistado con la sacerdotisa Shamhat y el sacerdote Mathma en una carreta de vuelta a su campo. Ambos sacerdotes llevaban una pequeña daga en sus vestiduras holgadas y suaves con las cual podían defenderse si fuera necesario. Debían traer tal ser con vida y educado, bajo las órdenes claras del rey.

El viaje duró aproximadamente dos días y cuando llegaron al campo colindante al bosque y a la casa de Hetmme, él le indicó a Shamhat el camino hacia el bosque para encontrar a la susodicha criatura.

—Cuando hagan todo lo que el rey dijo, pueden pasar por mi casa y les proporcionaré comida y agua fresca—ofreció el amable campesino, despidiéndose sin más de ambos sacerdotes y encomendándolos a Aruru, diosa creadora de la humanidad.

Shamhat y Mathma se internaron con precaución en el bosque, observando con cautela las ramas y las trampas del campesino, todas malogradas. Se introdujeron más y más hasta que decidieron montar una pequeña tienda de campaña, ya que la noche parecía próxima a llegar.

—Siento que el rey Gilgamesh considera esta tarea muy importante para él—comenzó Shamhat, después de comer un montón de bayas rojas que resaltaban el color de sus labios—. Juro por Ishtar, nuestra diosa fértil y hermosa, que es miedo lo que he leído de sus ojos.

—No comprendo bien la prisa de esto—contestó Mathma, desprendiéndose de su túnica y quedando desnudo a la cálida intemperie del bosque—, más que nosotros somos un tipo de sacerdote muy diferente a los demás.

—Es aquello lo que también llama mi atención—añadió Shamhat.

Luego de la charla, ambos sacerdotes se encontraban desnudos y yacieron en amor y lujuria hasta que la noche colmó el cielo de estrellas.

Para la mañana siguiente, ambos sacerdotes quitaron sus pertenencias del suelo y se sorprendieron al ver que metros más abajo, alguien colocó una serie de palos astillados, como si fuese una especie de fuerte mal hecho. Shamhat y Mathma retiraron las ramas algo divertidos por el intento de defensa y descendieron a la pequeña vertiente de aguas cristalinas. Aprovecharon el calor y la frescura del agua para tomar un baño.

Justo en ese momento, Shamhat captó una criatura escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

Sus ojos eran indescriptibles. A la sombra, se veían de un gris claro, pero cuando un destello lograba llegar a ellos, desplegaba colores increíbles, como violeta o azul; como si sus ojos fuesen hechos de una joya valiosísima. El cabello le colgaba alborotadamente desde su cabeza y lo arrastraba por el suelo forestal, sin cuidado alguno de amarrarlo o trenzarlo. Tenía cornamentas en cuya extensión, el cabello se enredaba y algunas hojas y ramas se ocultaban entre las hebras verdes. Shamhat detuvo a Mathma unos segundos y le señaló con la mirada el objetivo de su estadía en el bosque.

—Es él—susurró, acercándose a su compañero—, debemos atraerlo.

Ambos sacerdotes lo miraron de lleno y él salió tras de su árbol.

Realmente era un ser hermoso, de proporciones adecuadas, piel blanca y lisa, como si jamás en la vida herida alguna hubiese trazado su cuerpo. El verde de su cabello de apariencia increíble, pareciera que el pasto creciera sin limitación de su cabeza, cayendo como un velo a través de su desnudez. El cabello de su entrepierna se perdía en un hilo verde hasta su ombligo y sus axilas tenían pequeños toques verduscos que lo hacían lucir adorable: se trataba de un hombre adulto, joven y dotado de hermosura.

Shamhat y Mathma quedaron sin habla al contemplarlo. Unos instantes más tarde, él se agachó y bebió agua del borde del estanque, tal como lo haría un antílope. Shamhat se acercó con cautela y el ser parecía esperar con precaución.

—¿Puedes hablar? ¿Puedes entenderme? —preguntó Shamhat, tendiendo una de sus lozanas manos—. No queremos hacerte daño, ven aquí.

—Si puedo entenderte, pero no quiero que estés aquí—dijo la criatura, alejándose del borde del estanque.

La voz del ser sonó extraña: no podía catalogarse ni femenina ni masculina. Completamente neutra, agradable al oído, incluso parecía tentadora.

Shamhat sonrió y salió del estanque:

—Mira, soy igual que tú, estoy desnuda como tú, no puedo hacerte daño. Mi compañero es más parecido a ti que yo—dicho esto, Mathma salió y mostró su desnudez. La criatura miraba atentamente a Shamhat.

—No quiero que estén aquí—repitió el ser, endureciendo el tono de su voz.

—Pero nuestro rey ha mandado a llamar por ti. Debemos enseñarte a ser un hombre civilizado para que lo conozcas.

La criatura frunció el ceño y se aferró a su árbol.

—Se quién es ese rey. Gilgamesh, rey de Uruk. No quiero verlo.

Shamhat sonrió suavemente y negó.

—Descuida, no pienses en eso ahora. Cuando llegue el momento, podrás meditarlo.

Shamhat y Mathma se acercaron lentamente hacia el ser de cabello verde. Él se refugiaba detrás del árbol y los miraba con cierta fiereza en los ojos. Shamhat tendió una mano y le sonrió.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Shamhat y él evitó la mano con cautela.

—Enkidu—dijo en un susurro y se acercó a Shamhat, intrigado.

Para ayudar a Enkidu a entenderse con sus iguales, Mathma le ofreció comer bayas y él aceptó con agrado. También comió una hogaza de pan y aquello le pareció tan inusual y sabroso, que se lanzó al estanque de felicidad absoluta.

—Estoy encantada, es completamente inocente. Adoro los detalles de sus cornamentas, es como si hubiese sido un animal convirtiéndose en humano—dijo Shamhat a Mathma, cuando en la tarde, Enkidu jugaba con un antílope—. No puedo creer que el rey quiera asesinarlo.

—No es algo que podamos protestar, Shamhat—dijo Mathma, mordiendo un trozo de pan, observando a Enkidu beber agua.

Caída la noche, Shamhat preguntó a Enkidu si quería ver cómo se alza una tienda. Enkidu se mostró asombrado desde una cierta distancia cuando colocaron una tela suave sobre unos cuantos palos, para improvisar un pequeño pabellón, en donde los dos sacerdotes se encontraban sentados, aún desnudos. Al rato, Enkidu se acercó con lentitud y timidez, ya que le llamaban la atención los tatuajes de Mathma y el collar brillante de Shamhat.

—Mira—dijo Shamhat, quitándole el collar y colocándoselo a Enkidu—, si vienes con nosotros, tendrías muchos de estos. Brillan mucho, como tus ojos.

Enkidu se quedó en silencio y negó con suavidad.

—No quiero ver a Gilgamesh. Lo vi hace un tiempo atrás, desde mis sueños, cuando él era un niño. No quiero volver a verlo.

Mathma rio con suavidad y tentó a acariciar el brazo desnudo de Enkidu.

—No tienes que hacerlo si tú no quieres. Parte de ser un hombre civilizado, es ser un hombre libre en sus pensamientos.

A Mathma realmente le atraía el rostro de Enkidu, tan equilibrado, hermoso con una mujer, juvenil y fuerte como un hombre.

Siempre que caía la noche, los sacerdotes de Ishtar se encomendaban a su diosa.

Y esta vez sería con Enkidu presente.

Mathma comenzó a coquetear con Enkidu y él, incrédulo se crispó al ver como su piel reaccionaba al tacto del sacerdote. Luego, Shamhat hundió sus dedos en la cabellera de Enkidu y la desenredó con paciencia, quitando ramitas y hojas hasta llegar a su nuca, la cual acarició con delicadeza. Mathma lo acunó entre sus fuertes brazos y Enkidu, curioso, intentó imitar las caricias que el sacerdote le había otorgado momentos antes.

Mathma perdió la paciencia y se dirigió a sus labios, besando por primera vez al ser de ojos extraños.

Enkidu no reaccionó en absoluto cuando aquello ocurrió. Shamhat notó que el pulso se le aceleró y comenzó a acariciar con más confianza su cuerpo: las piernas, el abdomen, el pecho; tanto así que sus manos expertas de sacerdotisa de Ishtar llegaron a la entrepierna de Enkidu y comenzó a estimularlo, sin dejar de mirarlo tiernamente.

Así, Enkidu conoció lo que era el placer.

Mathma lo apartó unos segundos y se dirigió donde Shamhat, para enseñarle como era diferente y cómo se entregaba el cuerpo a una mujer.

—Esto que ves aquí es la joya de una mujer—indicó Mathma, deslizando un dedo por la intimidad de Shamhat—puedes tocarla con cuidado y alimentarte de sus jugos. Inténtalo.

Enkidu calmó su respiración acelerada y se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver su miembro reaccionar de manera que nunca creyó. Se colocó en cuatro patas y gateó hasta Shamhat para oler sus pechos. Shamhat tomó la cabeza de Enkidu y la enterró entre ellos. Luego de un momento sintiendo el corazón de la sacerdotisa, Enkidu se llevó una mano al pecho y palpó para descubrir el suyo propio.

Mathma, al ver que Enkidu no se atrevía, tomó una de sus manos y la guio hasta el sexo de Shamhat. Sus dedos se llenaron de fluidos y se tensó al descubrir una hendidura tibia y profunda. Retiró sus dedos y los llevó a los ojos, jugando con la sustancia viscosa.

—Mira, Enkidu, así se hace.

Mathma tomó su sexo y lo introdujo dentro de Shamhat con una lentitud propia de un hombre enamorado. Sus movimientos delicados soltaban suspiros ensoñados de la sacerdotisa. Enkidu contemplaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, abrazándose.

—Ven Enkidu, inténtalo tú. Te gustará mucho.

Enkidu estaba acelerado. Se acercó y se arrodilló ante Shamhat, quien le sonreía con una empalagosa expresión de excitación. Tomó su miembro y con algo de temor, lo introdujo en Shamhat, dejando su virginidad pastoril en los jadeos y gemidos de Shamhat.

Un escalofrío extraño le recorrió el cuerpo: no de frío, sino de calor. Los espasmos de la intimidad de Shamhat alrededor de Enkidu eran deliciosos, le causaban olas de sensaciones desconocidas: beber agua estando sediento, comer después de correr por el bosque todo el día, descansar bajo el sol, lamer la lluvia. Se adentró un poco más en Shamhat y por instinto supo que hacer.

Abrió los labios y un resuello de placer abandonó su boca. Se sonrojó y Mathma aprovechó la sensibilidad de su piel para recorrer sus pectorales delgados hasta llegar a sus caderas. Lamió su cuello, besó sus orejas. Enkidu descansó su cuerpo sobre el tonificado torso de Mathma, entregado completamente a su hedonismo.

Una vez que Enkidu supo bien cómo tener sexo con una mujer, Shamhat se retiró de la escena y tomó a Mathma. Roció aceite entre sus piernas masculinas y pidió que se recostara sobre las mantas humildes que utilizaban de cama. Mathma abrió las piernas y Shamhat llamó por Enkidu.

—También puedes acostarte con un hombre, Enkidu. ¿Ves esto? —señaló Shamhat, indicando cierta parte en Mathma— Haz lo mismo que has hecho conmigo. Te gustará también.

Esta vez con un poco más de confianza, Enkidu se acercó y se posicionó para luego sorprenderse con lo apretado de la cavidad. Aquello le gustó más, le hizo tiritar de emoción.

De cierta manera, Enkidu tenía miedo. No sabía con exactitud qué ocurría con su cuerpo, le encantaba, pero a la vez desconocía a qué llevaba todo aquello.

Después de unos cuantos minutos haciendo lo suyo, Enkidu abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó un grito ahogado, para salirse rápidamente del cuerpo de Mathma. Una sustancia blanquecina lo cubría y Enkidu sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre él. El miedo gobernó en su mente y se dejó caer, consternado.

—Tranquilo—dijo agitado Mathma. Entre sus manos masajeó su propio sexo y comenzó a masturbarse—, a todos nos ocurre. Se llama orgasmo y es la manifestación absoluta de placer. Es una de las sensaciones más maravillosas, te hace sentir vivo.

Al cabo de un rato, Mathma demostró que lo ocurrido con Enkidu, sucedía con todos los hombres, lo que lo tranquilizó notoriamente.

Enkidu sonrió y se supo a sí mismo que aquello, por muy extraño que fuese, era simplemente embriagador.

Por voluntad propia, tomó a Shamhat y regresó a su postura sexual para volver a excitarse. Resultó que Enkidu descubrió un apetito sexual insaciable, extraordinariamente juvenil e incontenible; tanto así que los sacerdotes consideraron que aquella noche fue la mejor en mucho tiempo.

Mathma, en un momento, tomó los muslos de Enkidu, decidido a hacer lo suyo, pero Shamhat le detuvo.

—No hagas eso, Mathma. Tengo un presentimiento.

Los sacerdotes y Enkidu hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, mientras que en Uruk, Gilgamesh había negado a sus consortes una segunda vez y se encontraba observando el mismo cielo que Enkidu, con la duda en sus ojos, oscuridad en el corazón y la incertidumbre de sus sueños.


	3. 3 El Arma

**Capítulo 2** **El arma**

Luego de siete días perdidos en el bosque, consumidos por el lívido, Enkidu ya sabía lo suficiente como para ser llevado al mundo de los hombres. Con el pasar de los días, Shamhat y Mathma quedaron asombrados de ver cómo el ser de cabellos verdes había cambiado de apariencia. Su cabello parecía más ordenado, sus cornamentas desaparecieron y tenía cierto parecido a Shamhat.

—¿Cómo ha pasado esto? —preguntó Shamhat, vistiéndose con su túnica holgada y sencilla, típica vestimenta de los sacerdotes de Ishtar.

Enkidu, quien distraído contemplaba las nubes, demoró en contestar.

—Las gacelas me han dejado ir porque he conocido el placer de ser como ustedes. Ya no tiene sentido ser igual a ellos—dijo, con algo de pesar en su voz—. Supongo que comencé a ser un humano.

Después de desayunar pan, agua y bayas, decidieron emprender camino hacia la ciudad amurallada de Uruk; con el fin de mostrar a Enkidu al rey, sin antes dejarlo en condiciones decentes como para ser llevado ante Gilgamesh. Shamhat tenía dolor en su alma, porque encontraba que un ser tan bello y celestial no merecía morir bajo la espada de oro de Gilgamesh. Ella pensaba en esto mientras vigilaba como Enkidu jugueteaba con el collar de piedras brillantes que le había regalado.

—¿Crees tú, mi buen compañero Mathma, que sea buena idea entregar a Enkidu a nuestro rey? —preguntó en un susurro Shamhat, mientras sacaba una especie de peine, ya que el cabello verde y suave de Enkidu le tentaba completamente y se encontraba enmarañado.

—Ni yo mismo caigo dentro de aquella solicitud—dijo Mathma en voz baja—, pero este hombre es tan hermoso y encantador, que sé que Ishtar guiará las estrellas y los amaneceres a un buen puerto.

—Ishtar te escuche—respondió Shamhat y llamó a Enkidu a su lado.

Le tomó mucho tiempo desenredar el hermoso cabello de Enkidu y cuando Shamhat terminó con ello, este se deslizaba con suavidad entre los dedos, como si de hilos de algodón se tratase. Por alguna extraña razón, Enkidu no expedía los olores mundanos y nauseabundos de los humanos: él olía suavemente a petricor, quizás a flores, con un dejo sutil de aceites de hierbas. Los sacerdotes aún no comprendían del todo el origen de Enkidu, ya que de ello sólo sabía Gilgamesh y su madre.

Enkidu se volteó a ver a la sacerdotisa y le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa.

Mathma decidió regalarle una de las túnicas que traían encima. Enkidu intentó colocársela, pero enseguida se desprendió de ella y prefirió quedarse desnudo. Shamhat rio encantada y habló:

—Querido Enkidu, debes vestirte para ir al mundo de los hombres. Nadie comprendería el porqué de tu desnudez. Incluso nosotros siendo sacerdotes de Ishtar, debemos vestirnos para pasear por las calles.

Enkidu la miró unos instantes, a medida que su cabello se deslizaba y caía como una hermosa cascada verdezca.

—No quiero ir al reino de los humanos.

—Tienes que venir con nosotros—replicó con suavidad Mathma, sentándose junto a él—, tú no perteneces a este mundo. Mereces un trato más digno de ti.

Enkidu pensó la idea, pero luego se fue a beber agua y se acostó bajo un árbol, en forma de ovillo.

Shamhat suspiró y se le ocurrió una idea:

—Enkidu. Sabemos que no quieres ver al rey Gilgamesh, pero creo que debes conocerlo. Él merece ver el encanto de tus ojos y tu cabello precioso. Creo que él quedará muy agradecido de que le des la oportunidad de conocerte.

Enkidu se incorporó y algo en la forma de su rostro lo hacía lucir como si estuviese enojado.

—Los dioses no están felices con él. Lo sé de sus labios, simplemente lo sé. Mi destino es conocer a Gilgamesh, pero pertenezco a este bosque.

Shamhat se sorprendió de oír aquello y Mathma se adelantó en la conversa.

—Si los dioses te han asignado ese destino, será mejor que no desobedezcas Enkidu. Nosotros te llevaremos ante nuestro rey y tú deberás cumplir tu orden.

Enkidu descendió su cabeza de cabellos sedosos y meditó un momento. Miró sus manos y luego las cerró, para asentir derrotado.

Mathma ayudó a Enkidu a vestirse. La túnica le quedaba perfecta a su cuerpo, holgada y cubría hasta sus tobillos. Mathma también le entregó unos pantalones que colocó en las piernas de Enkidu, quien no parecía a gusto, pero dejó que lo guiaran.

Los sacerdotes y Enkidu comenzaron a subir a través del bosque con lentitud. Enkidu se distraía con muchas cosas del camino: las flores, un arroyo, un trozo de tela abandonada, una astilla, unas bayas. Resultó que el apetito de Enkidu era voraz y ya para la tarde, no tenían provisiones que recolectaban del bosque; por lo que Shamhat intentó apurar la marcha para llegar a la casa de Hetmme, el campesino quien anunció la existencia de Enkidu.

La casa de Hetmme lucía modesta y pequeña. Sus paredes de barro y paja se sostenían a costa de esfuerzo y sudor por parte de sus integrantes. Los sacerdotes y Enkidu rodearon las plantaciones y llegaron a la puerta de la tal casita, en donde Shamhat tocó la puerta.

—Querido Hetmme, soy Shamhat y estoy junto a Mathma y la criatura—anunció, con suavidad de miel en su voz—. Por favor, asístenos antes de nuestro arduo viaje hacia Uruk. No tenemos comida ni agua fresca.

Hetmme abrió la puerta y un temblor general le inundó al ver a Enkidu. El pobre campesino había estado días sin comer algo de carne ya que él estropeó sus trampas y anzuelos. Ignorando aquello, el hombre los hizo pasar.

—Entren invitados míos, mi esposa e hija pondrán en mesa agua y alimentos para que se sacien completamente y lleven a cabo el mandato del rey.

La pequeña hija del campesino cargaba una jarra llena de agua que puso a disposición de los sacerdotes, mientras que la esposa colocaba rodajas de pan y vasos con leche. En la mesa también se hallaban trozos de queso, uvas y bebidas alcohólicas. Shamhat recordó el mandato del rey y con algo de pesar, tomó un vaso de arcilla para llenarlo de vino y le dio a Enkidu de beber.

En una primera instancia, Enkidu arrugó el rostro y miró el vaso de mala manera, pero después del segundo sorbo, se tomó el vaso por completo. Aquello puso tan feliz a Enkidu que salió a correr a los campos, con la cabellera alborotada a su espalda. Hetmme miraba atónito la situación y Mathma se reía, contento por conocer a alguien como él.

—Él está bendecido por los dioses—dijo Shamhat a ambos hombres, mientras observaban a Enkidu sentir el viento acariciar sus cabellos—. Tiene un poder increíble en sí mismo y todos nosotros caímos como caen las aves ante el cazador.

Enkidu bebió una tinaja pequeña de vino, comió dos hogazas de pan y un cuarto de queso. Para cuando llegó la noche, Shamhat consideró que Enkidu había aprendido bien de los placeres de la vida.

Cuando los sacerdotes y Enkidu se marcharon de la casa en la carreta de Hetmme, Enkidu preguntó si ya era hora de yacer junto a ellos. Mathma sonrió y le besó un hombro, que se descubría levemente con la túnica.

—Hoy no podemos contentar a Ishtar, debemos viajar—le dijo Mathma, acariciando la nuca de Enkidu.

—Los hombres libres eligen las acciones que hacer y yo quiero tener sexo—le contestó Enkidu con calma, como quién habla de temas banales.

—A veces hay que elegir entre otras cosas. Esta vez hemos decidido viajar. Puedes tener relaciones y amar a quienes quieras, siempre y cuando esta persona acepte bajo su propia voluntad o bajo la voluntad del rey.

Enkidu se quedó pensando en ello, mientras el aire fresco de la noche acariciaba el cuerpo de todos en la carreta.

Pasados dos días de viaje, Enkidu aprendió a pedir las cosas con respeto y a cantar. Esto último lo hacía particularmente bien. Su voz se alzaba entre el andar de la carreta y deleitaba a todos; tanto era su encanto que incluso el enojado campesino perdonó que la caza haya sido paupérrima. Enkidu también aprendió que el sexo debía practicarse en privado y con las personas de confianza. Aprendió que el alcohol marea y que la comida no siempre es abundante. Aprendió sobre las mujeres y los hombres. Aprendió sobre matrimonios, hijos y niños. Ya para cuando la carreta se presentó frente a las grandes puertas del reino de oro, Enkidu pudo asombrarse con el brillo dorado de los cerrojos.

—Quisiera tener un reino así—dijo Enkidu, sin dejar de ver las enormes puertas cerrarse tras de sí.

El reino que encerraba las murallas de Uruk contemplaba algunas casas modestas, otras más sólidas, dos zigurats, mercados, templos, plazas preciosas, invernaderos, unas estructuras piramidales y un enorme palacio rodeado de cataratas y flores. Enkidu bajó de la carreta y observó maravillado los jardines que rodeaban las casas y las flores trepar por las paredes de las edificaciones. La criatura alzó la vista y de pronto, un enorme relámpago trazó los cielos, desde las nubes que se aproximaban del oriente y el trueno descargó su grito celestial, cubriendo las calles de Uruk con el mensaje de la pronta lluvia.

Shamhat tomó el brazo de Enkidu y él no se inmutó. Observaba todo con atención, incluso las cosas más sencillas.

Los sacerdotes se despidieron del campesino y emprendieron viaje al pequeño templo consagrado a Ishtar en la ciudad junto con Enkidu. En el camino se toparon con un cortejo matrimonial y la joven novia lucía pálida y asustada. Enkidu, estupefacto, se apartó de los sacerdotes y se encauzó a su lado. Observó cómo la gente bailaba al ritmo de la música animada, pero la esposa, sentada en un taburete, acariciaba sus brazos adornados con joyas sencillas y coloridas. Pronto, los sacerdotes se unieron a Enkidu y él se adentró a la fiesta sin ser invitado. Miró a los músicos, las mujeres bailar, los hombres reír. Una niña pequeña se quedó mirando el inusual color de su cabello, pero Enkidu no le prestó atención. Se encaminó hasta la novia y con una inocencia propia de alguien que no sabía las normas sociales, preguntó:

—¿Por qué luces así? —dijo y la gente poco a poco guardó silencio.

Era normal que se sorprendieran cuando un hombre de estatura mediana, hermoso y de cabello particular, se acercara a preguntarle a una mundana joven novia qué ocurría con ella. La mujer se largó a llorar y tapó su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada. El novio se adelantó y le contestó con un susurro.

—No quiere asistir a la primera noche de bodas con el rey. Todas las novias deben pasar por su palacio y probablemente por sus aposentos. No puedo hacer nada, la frustración me gana, mi esposa está hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Un espasmo en el rostro armonioso de Enkidu se manifestó de un momento a otro, quebrando la calma que siempre traía plasmada en sus labios.

La mujer sollozaba, se apretaba el estómago, acariciaba sus piernas.

—Hice esto por amor—comenzó en un susurro lleno de zozobra, sin mirar a Enkidu—, amo a mi esposo y estoy dispuesta a entregarme al rey. Es como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera, el miedo que me invade me impide ser fuerte: él me mancillará, llevará mi dignidad a un momento de lívido y quedaré olvidada en su memoria como cualquier cosa. Soy frágil, ¿Sabes?, amo a mi esposo, estaremos destinados a estar juntos por siempre y por amor superaré esta prueba.

Enkidu estaba estático, uniendo las piezas de ese rompecabezas confuso que fue declarado frente a él. ¿Cómo el rey podía tomarse ese tipo de atribuciones? ¿Qué clase de tirano era él? Entendía ahora por completo las órdenes de los dioses: él debía pagar su atrevimiento de enaltecerse al punto de alimentar su ego con el lamento de su pueblo. Debía desterrar aquel mal que azotaba Uruk y regresar la sonrisa a esa mujer que espasmo tras espasmo, liberaba el pavor que consumía su valor.

Enkidu miró intensamente al novio y él se intimidó.

—Nadie debe obligar a esta mujer estar con nadie. Ella debe decidir bajo su libertad. Así son las mujeres libres. Así también son los hombres libres. A Ishtar no le gustaría ver algo así.

Shamhat contemplaba a Enkidu y permitió sentirse atraída enormemente por él. Enkidu era un ser puro, lejos de este mundo, más con sus particulares aromas y sus pensamientos. Se alegró de haber enseñado a Enkidu lo esencial para ser una buena persona.

Enkidu ciñó sus cejas y el cielo volvió a tronar.

—Este día llegaría—dijo, cuando se volteó a ver a Shamhat—. Yo no quería conocer a Gilgamesh.

—Desconozco de qué hablas—susurró Shamhat, intrigada.

—Soy el arma de los dioses, soy la lanza y espada. Hoy daré muerte a Gilgamesh.

Shamhat guardó silencio y miró a Mathma anonadada. Ambos sacerdotes desviaban la mirada nerviosos, como si temieran que Gilgamesh escuchara.

—Enkidu, querido Enkidu, no digas esas cosas. Podría irte muy mal si lo desafías. Él tiene una fuerza increíble, es un semidiós. Tres cuartos de su madre, la diosa Ninsun y un cuarto de su padre Lugalbanda. No te enfrentes a quién desea conocerte—dijo Shamhat, sin saber que Gilgamesh tenía exactamente los mismos deseos que cumplir. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó uno de los brazos de Enkidu—. Vamos al templo de Ishtar. Puedes pasar la noche ahí y mañana te llevaremos al palacio.

—No—replicó Enkidu, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el zigurat, palacio de Gilgamesh—. Debo terminar con mi misión lo antes posible. La gente habla del despotismo y maldad del rey. Lo he escuchado cuando he entrado a la ciudad. Es cruel, tiránico y egocéntrico. Ha dado la espalda a los dioses, ha negado ayuda y compasión a quienes vienen por su benevolencia. No puedo permitir, bajo mandato divino, que esto continúe. Será hoy y el rey de Uruk pagará por sus errores.

Shamhat curvó las cejas y miró el suelo.

—Supongo no puedo detenerte, Enkidu. Fue agradable conocerte—dijo, sin tener una pizca de confianza en Enkidu.

Dicho esto, el cielo se oscureció trayendo consigo el caos inminente del juicio de los dioses, los ciudadanos se escondieron, temiendo que el fin del mundo se apersonara frente a ellos y Gilgamesh, en los jardines colgantes, supo que el momento había llegado. Lo sentía en los huesos, en la rabia acumulada como bilis en su garganta. Su vista perforaba el aire como flechas encendidas con el fuego de la venganza. Debía reducir a ese invasor a la nada, pulverizar su cuerpo al punto de que la sangre se confundiera con la tierra, tomar su cabeza y alzarla ante todo los demás, demostrando que nadie debía desafiar la supremacía con la que fue bendecido.

La expresión de Enkidu cambió, reflejaba la fuerza natural de los relámpagos que tronaban en los cielos de Uruk. Sus ojos brillaban con cada estallido de las descargas eléctricas a su lado. Su cabello ondeaba con la fuerza de los impactos y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, preparándose para el momento final: su objetivo y probablemente su motivo de muerte.

La pequeña celebración se detuvo y después que los presentes corrieran espantados de Enkidu, decidieron llevar a los novios dentro de una casa, ya que él parecía realmente enfadado.

De pronto, un enorme aguacero comenzó a caer. Los sacerdotes seguían de cerca a Enkidu, quién inició marcha hacia el palacio de Uruk, como si la fuerza de su destino hubiese susurrado en su mente que el rey se encontraba ahí. Enkidu caminaba sin vacilar, el cabello se apegó a su cuerpo y a la túnica blanca que trasparentaba su piel, delineando su delicada figura. De vez en cuando quitaba los largos mechones que caían sobre su rostro y mantenía la vista fija en el palacio, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

En sus instancias, Gilgamesh ordenaba a gritos a sus súbditos que le asistieran con su mejor armadura y sacaran la mejor espada de oro de su arsenal. Los hombres corrieron, todas las consortes se escondieron asustadas en la sala del harem y tan pronto como pudo, Gilgamesh se encontraba descendiendo los escalones de su palacio con el torso desnudo, mirando el largo camino hasta las puertas de Uruk; donde una criatura, a lo lejos, observaba detenidamente a Gilgamesh con aquellos enigmáticos ojos celestiales.

La voz de Enkidu no era lo suficientemente potente como para dar aviso al rey que se encontraba listo para pelear, pero el aura divina que rodeaba su ser fue suficiente. Enkidu levantó una mano levemente y un rayo le golpeo la palma, sin causarle quemadura alguna. Así comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pero sin antes voltearse y mirar a los sacerdotes. La lluvia golpeaba con rabia los suelos de Uruk y la gente huía despavorida, como presintiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Oliendo en el aire el inminente hedor de la muerte.

—Gracias, Shamhat y Mathma por enseñarme a ser un hombre. El día del fin tendrán los mejores pastos para dormir, la mejor comida para cenar y las noches más hermosas para disfrutar de sus cuerpos. Ustedes han instruido lo que sé sobre el mundo de los hombres. Ahora lárguense, no quiero que ninguno sufra por mí, porque es probable que sangre, llore y quizás muera. Adiós.

Shamhat se enjugó un par de lágrimas y Mathma agachó la cabeza.

—Adiós Enkidu, ser de luz y cristal. Siempre te recordaremos en nuestros corazones. Te amamos. Ishtar cure tus temores y guíe tu destino.

Esa fue la primera vez que Enkidu oyó sobre el amor sin que estuviese relacionado con el sexo. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos y retornó su atención hacia las escaleras del palacio de Uruk. Decidió plantar frente a su destino y continuó.

Tras cada paso que daba, un rayo descendía y marcaba el caminar de Enkidu tras él. Gilgamesh salió de los jardines reales y se plantó ante la puerta de su palacio, con dos guardias a su lado. El rey alzó una mano como señal para que desaparecieran mientras que, con la espada desenfundada y otra en su funda aún, esperaba al ser que nació del huevo de cristal. Recordaba su sueño, donde se inquietaba con los ojos de aquella criatura, donde algo profundo en el pecho le hacía sentir diferente, como si él fuese a cambiar su destino. Su cabeza tembló levemente, invadido por las memorias de aquel sueño: aún el malicioso hechizo arrancaba los hilos de su razón y se encontraba absorto en cómo esos ojos podían ser tan especiales. Recordó su rostro perfecto, aquel cabello verde tan extraño, las manos blancas asomadas desde el interior.

Pero ese ser extraño de cabello verde intenso y mirada penetrante no era lo que vio en sueños. La criatura lo iba a matar, _"Es la lanza y espada de los dioses" _le había confesado su madre, _"El castigo por tu arrogancia; él acabará con tu vida, él es un igual a ti, te mantendrá ocupado y puede que te lleve mucho tiempo combatirlo. No esperes piedad de sus manos, su cuerpo completo ha sido diseñado para detenerte. Tu reino podría caer a sus pies. Gobierna con sabiduría hijo mío y podrás salvarte de este terrible destino. Deja que el arma se desvanezca como una flor en invierno."_

Cuando Enkidu caminó suficientemente cerca, ambos se quedaron estáticos, planeando como empezar la contienda. El cabello de Enkidu caía azaroso, ocultando sus ojos. Gilgamesh le arrojó la espada enfundada a sus pies y le gritó con fuerzas.

No se dejaría amedrentar por ese sueño que removía sus cimientos.

—Sé quién eres, pero no pelearé contigo sin un arma. Tómala y ven aquí, a enfrentarte, prepárate para perder tu vida: por tu atrevimiento, por venir hasta aquí a molestarme y tener que dedicarte tiempo a ti, escoria. Basura sin propósito en la vida, tú sangre correrá por mis manos, me bañaré en tu miseria y pedirás piedad, rogarás por tu vida, te arrastrarás sobre tus propias tripas, alzarás una mano hacia mí y yo te negaré la oportunidad de vivir.

Enkidu guardó silencio y una de sus manos se apartó el cabello del rostro, revelándole los ojos a Gilgamesh.

El rey tuvo una visión clara de sus sueños: exactamente esos mismos ojos, aquellos que soltaban destellos extraños tras cada rayo que caía a su lado; ojos sin color, pero con el arcoíris atrapado en ellos, tan radiantes y perfectos. Su corazón se inquietó, quebró su razón unos segundos y sintió que el hechizo era tangible una vez más: no existía nada más que ese mirar enigmático.

A medida que Gilgamesh analizaba la situación, alzó la espada y comenzó a descender los últimos escalones delante de la salida de sus jardines, mientras que Enkidu no hacía absolutamente nada.

—¡Pelea! —gritó Gilgamesh, ya a unos cuantos pasos de él— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como un imbécil? ¿Acaso te has acobardado? Te mataré por hacerme perder el tiempo.

Los rayos caían tan cerca de Gilgamesh que él temió que uno le diera, de todas formas, ¿Aquello sería el poder de la criatura? ¿Cuántas probabilidades tendría él de ganar una contienda así?

No importaba. Él era el gran Gilgamesh, el rey supremo, héroe de todas las aventuras y poseedor de toda riqueza. Él declararía la guerra incluso a su padre, su madre, todas las generaciones de dioses y ninguno de ellos podría ganar frente a su galante fuerza.

Impaciente, Gilgamesh soltó un grito de guerra y dirigió su espada hacia Enkidu, pero uno de los rayos impacto la hoja de la espada y la hizo trizas, dejando al rey con solo la empuñadura entre sus manos. Gilgamesh ardió en rabia e hizo el ademán de lanzar un golpe hacia la cara de Enkidu, pero él le detuvo segundos antes con una de sus manos; en un movimiento suave, tranquilo, increíblemente contrastante con la brutalidad de Gilgamesh.

—Debo hablarte—dijo Enkidu y la lluvia llevó el mensaje hacia los oídos de Gilgamesh—. Yo soy un arma, he sido creado para destruir tu tiranía y arrogancia, para mantener ocupado tu ociosa malicia. No reinas como un rey benevolente, causas miedo y pesar en tu pueblo. Los hombres te aborrecen, las mujeres te temen, incluso los dioses te desprecian, ¿Quién más que tú, es el responsable de tus acciones? Hoy he venido a acabar con todo eso, en nombre de los dioses.

La mandíbula de Gilgamesh se mantenía tensa. Contempló a su contrincante y la caterva de emociones en su interior lo llevó a lanzarle un puñetazo en la quijada a Enkidu, llevándolo al suelo. Gilgamesh le propició una patada en el estómago y así comenzó la lucha entre ambos.

Gilgamesh lanzó una seguidilla de golpes contra Enkidu, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, sin reponerse. _"Vaya arma rota me han mandado"_ pensó Gilgamesh, ya riéndose de la lamentable posición de Enkidu, _"palabrerías y un cuerpo débil, sin armadura. ¡Me hacen reír! ¡Esto no hace más que destacar mi supremacía!"_

Gilgamesh no sabía que, con todos los golpes recibidos, Enkidu aprendía cada vez más sobre su manera de pelear; tanto así que, en un mal movimiento, Enkidu profirió una mordida en el antebrazo de Gilgamesh y esta comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

Esta vez Enkidu comenzó a proferir golpes y mordidas, como el hombre salvaje que realmente era. Se escabullía rápidamente y el peso en las piernas producto de la armadura le daba desventaja a Gilgamesh. La lucha se redujo a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, con golpes brutales, con rayos y patadas.

Las uñas de Enkidu se enterraban en la piel de Gilgamesh, produciendo arañazos brutales que trazaban líneas escarlatas de rabia. Gilgamesh era casi invencible, nada de lo que Enkidu hacía era suficiente para detenerle. Él seguía con sus golpes como una danza caótica, planeada dentro de su ociosa malicia. Los ojos infernales de Gilgamesh brillaban tras cada rayo que impactaba a su alrededor, dándole un aire divino intimidante, rasgando la humanidad que resguardaba su cuerpo.

La noche llegó y ellos seguían golpeándose sin siquiera detenerse. Se habían desplazado por las calles, arrastrándose uno contra el otro, con los músculos tensos y las mandíbulas apretadas.

Enkidu tenía dos extraños poderes a su favor: el primero, crear cadenas de oro y plata que ataban a Gilgamesh como si fuese un simple animal en proceso de adiestramiento; el otro, cientos de lanzas transparentes aparecían de portales color plata y se disparaban directo a Gilgamesh, lacerando su cuerpo sin sangrar y sin ser tocado por cosa alguna: le causaba el dolor de una cortada real, pero su piel seguía intacta. Gilgamesh se hartaba de tal poder y comenzó a pelear con mayor dedicación, decidido a quebrarle un brazo o una pierna. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero Enkidu era ágil y muy hábil, por lo que lograba escabullirse o devolver la jugada con una precisión increíble. Así llegó la media noche y ninguno de los dos daba tregua al otro.

Gilgamesh sangraba como nunca, Enkidu manchó también su piel con sangre propia. Gilgamesh tomaba el cabello de Enkidu y lo tiraba con fuerzas; tanto así que en varias ocasiones le arrancó montones de pelo. El rey de Uruk jamás en la vida había tenido un adversario tan competente como él y le estaba costando trabajo detener la lucha para salvar su vida.

Enkidu se separó de Gilgamesh un momento, analizando la situación. Respiraba el aire de Ereshkigal a su alrededor, no debía permitir que la diosa atara la soga a su cuello. Tragó la sangre en su boca y soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, como entregando el mensaje de fatalidad.

Gilgamesh le miró fijamente y comenzó a reír, lento en un principio y luego la risotada se desplegaba por las calles de Uruk. Se cruzó de brazos, seguro de sí mismo, completamente lleno de energía y orgulloso de su contienda: se estaba divirtiendo.

—Imbécil. ¿Crees que tendrás alguna oportunidad? ¡Esto ha sido divertido! Verte pelear de esa forma tan tosca me entretiene muchísimo, podría tenerte como un gladiador para mi deleite. Podría usarte de esclavo, podría lanzarte bestias brutales. Quisiera saborear tu muerte como ninguna otra.

Enkidu relamió sus labios cubiertos de sangre y sonrió.

—¿Eso crees? Vaya triste y lamentable noción tienes de la diversión. Puedo ver tus deseos depravados a través de tus ojos, ¿Te parece divertido verme morir? Yo no me contentaré con tu muerte, pero sin dudas sonreiré cuando tu pueblo salga aliviado de sus casas.

Gilgamesh se regocijó ante tales palabras y la risa emergió de su pecho como lava.

En ciertas ocasiones, Gilgamesh se divertía al ver los dientes marcados de Enkidu en sus antebrazos o Enkidu se quejaba con una vocecita agradablemente aguda de los jalones de cabello. A pesar de esto, Gilgamesh tenía claro que Enkidu debía morir porque su vida valía mucho más que la del ser de cabello verde.

Enkidu llamó a los rayos a su lado y lograba darle a Gilgamesh hasta dejarlo atontado en el suelo. Su condición semi divina lo mantenía con vida, ya que cualquier hombre en la tierra hubiese muerto tras tales descargas. Enkidu atacaba con cadenas que amarraban al rey para luego darle fuertes toques eléctricos. Gilgamesh llamó su fuerza interior y se levantó del suelo y se puso en posición de ataque, quebrando las cadenas con una vigorosidad bestial. Aquel acto le profirió un dolor considerable a Enkidu, pero no dio tregua.

—Ven aquí—dijo Gilgamesh, con un hilo de sangre que se desprendía de su nariz—. Ya me aburrí, quiero matarte luego.

Enkidu sonrió con algo de arrogancia, cosa que aprendió de Gilgamesh momentos atrás. Sus manos se alinearon, como si tomase un cetro invisible y se materializó una lanza de plata la cual brillaba tenuemente. La lluvia golpeaba su superficie y esta se mojó por completo.

—¡Maldito! —chistó Gilgamesh, apretando los puños, mirando con desprecio a Enkidu.

A tientas, Gilgamesh palpó el suelo húmedo y por suerte encontró la espada sin desenfundar que había traído desde las escalinatas del zigurat. Enseguida, la quitó de su alforja y la alzó contra Enkidu. La contienda se reanudó y los choques metálicos resonaban por las calles de Uruk; donde los ciudadanos, escondidos en las sombras, miraban a su rey pelear. Enkidu alcanzó a rasmillar los costados de Gilgamesh con su lanza de plata, pero no lo dañaba de muerte, frustrándose.

La espada de Gilgamesh cortó parte de su cabello y le produjo una herida en el abdomen rasgando su túnica. Enkidu se aferró el estómago con fuerzas, cubriendo su mano con sangre. Gilgamesh aprovechó el momento para abalanzarse contra él, pero Enkidu hizo frente con su lanza como escudo. Su arma sostenía la espada y Enkidu vio el odio en sus ojos. Lo empujó lejos y Gilgamesh reía, limpiando la sangre de su boca.

—Vaya, vaya… no te rindes ni siquiera cuando estás a punto de morir. Qué estúpido más grande—masculló Gilgamesh y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, apartándolos hacia atrás—. Púdrete arma. Hoy conocerás a Ereshkigal.

—Calla Gilgamesh—dijo Enkidu con suavidad, dejando un hilo de sangre salir de su boca—. Los dioses no tendrán piedad de ti.

—Si los dioses realmente me odian, estarían aquí presentes en lugar de un arma rota e inútil como tú. No me intimidan tus asquerosas palabras. Esos imbéciles han de pagar caro su cobardía.

Enkidu hizo callar a Gilgamesh con un rayo que descendió del cielo. El rey cayó estrepitosamente y la espada saltó de sus manos. Enkidu caminó hacia él y empuñó la lanza para enterrarla en su corazón, no obstante, Gilgamesh alzó una de sus piernas y profirió una patada en el ya malogrado abdomen de Enkidu. Él se desplomó en el suelo y Gilgamesh aprovechó de incorporarse e ir tras su espada. Tomó con rabia los cabellos, los jaló con fuerzas y le descubrió el cuello, para después reducirlo y colocar la rodilla derecha sobre su pecho.

Lo degollaría y todo el sinsentido se acabaría.

Terminaría aquel destino ridículo que manchaba su mente.

En ese preciso momento en donde la hoja áurea provocó un pequeño hilo escarlata sobre el cuello de Enkidu, la rodilla de Gilgamesh sintió el corazón de la criatura latir fuertemente en su pecho. Comenzó a sentir su propio corazón y pudo vislumbrar, entre la lluvia y la sangre, que una cadena de oro maciza y brillante apretaba su propio cuello. Aquella cadena se enredaba hasta el puño izquierdo de Enkidu y este tiritaba con fuerzas.

Por primera vez en toda la confrontación, Gilgamesh se permitió observar con detención los ojos de Enkidu: eran hermosos, tanto como en su sueño. Quería arrancárselos y tenerlos para siempre, observándolos, deleitando su vista con esos destellos increíbles; guardarlos como joyas y luego olvidarlos en su salón de tesoros. Eran algo efímero y carecía de real valor, pero lo quería, lo deseaba más que una nueva consorte para su cama.

La espada no avanzaba en su camino escarlata y la cadena no cedía su presión. Gilgamesh recapacitó algo ahogado por la horca, totalmente hipnotizado por la mirada de la criatura bajo su rodilla y susurró, sabiendo que perdía tiempo vital:

—Dime tu nombre—dijo, reviviendo su sueño premonitorio.

—Enkidu—contestó.

Y Enkidu le sonrió.

Aquel nombre fue como un susurro profético que le indicaba que nada sería como antes. Se enterró en los cimientos de su memoria, corrompiendo su realidad, apropiándose de cada instante de su respirar. Fue consciente del recorrido de su sangre por su cuerpo: el hechizo embriagante de sus ojos se cristalizó en esa sonrisa que robó su energía vital.

Aquello fue suficiente como para que, el rey de los héroes, el hombre con más poder sobre Uruk, cediera su espada y la dejara caer lejos.

Se sintió un imbécil. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con la vida de Enkidu, pero no lo hizo por un impulso ilógico. Por un sentimiento ridículo que se solidificaba en sus actos.

Algo de razón quedaba en sus pensamientos.

Soltó a la criatura de la presión de su rodilla y la cadena de oro se desvaneció en un suave polvillo que ascendió a los cielos. Gilgamesh, luego de patear su cabeza, se apartó, molesto consigo mismo y profirió un grito a uno de sus guardias, los cuales se encontraban cerca por si el rey necesitaba que todo un ejército se lanzara contra Enkidu.

—Láncenlo a los tigres.

Dicho esto, Gilgamesh se dio media vuelta para regresarse al palacio, malhumorado; pero a la vez, intrigado al saber el nombre de aquel contrincante tan a la par suya.

De todas formas, Enkidu acabaría con su vida y eso no lo permitiría.

Enkidu se incorporó con dificultad y cuando Gilgamesh se volteó para verlo una última vez, Enkidu parecía divertido de la situación, como si todo lo que lucharon no hubiese sido más que un juego de niños.

Gilgamesh se giró hacia la entrada de su enorme palacio y contempló una vez más cómo los guardias reducían con brutalidad a Enkidu y él no oponía resistencia alguna. Examinó el color de sus cabellos apegados a su cuerpo delgado pero tonificado para luego chistar y apartar a una curandera que se acercaba preocupada por la sangre sobre su cuerpo. Bufó y ascendió con algo de dolor por las eternas escalinatas del zigurat, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su costado. Se revisó y vio un corte algo profundo que llenaba de sangre su armadura. Se apretó con una de sus manos y continuó subiendo, hirviendo en rabia. Ese tal Enkidu resultó más difícil de detener, pero lo que más le carcomía es haber perdido la oportunidad de rebanarle el cuello.

¿Por qué demonios tiró la espada lejos?

¿Por qué cedió tan rápido ante él?

A medida que llegaba al primer piso del zigurat, recordó sus ojos. Lo habían inmovilizado, estaba seguro de ello. Probablemente, Enkidu tenía el poder: si manejaba truenos, no le extrañaría que tuviese alguna especie de persuasión.

_"__Qué manera más sucia de ganar" _pensó Gilgamesh, apretando su cintura con demasiadas fuerzas.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo del primer piso del palacio, vio a varios miembros del consejo de sabios observando preocupados a Gilgamesh. El rey, ya harto, alzó la voz y gritó:

—¡Lárguense todos! No quiero ver a nadie, malditos inútiles.

Los presentes desaparecieron como si de humo se tratasen.

Caminó por los pasillos cubiertos de hermosas enredaderas y se dirigió hacia la sala de ejecución, la cual tenía un auditorio a lo alto de la pequeña arena, en donde arrojaban a leones y tigres para devorar a quienes condenaban por diferentes razones: algunos por asesinatos, otros porque a Gilgamesh le parecían desagradables. Se ubicó en lo alto de la tribuna en su asiento especial, que daba directamente a una sala circular sin techo.

Los tigres hambrientos no tardaron mucho en aparecer y luego de un largo momento, los guardias trajeron a Enkidu, quien fue presentado a Gilgamesh con varias heridas sobre su cuerpo; más de las que el rey había provocado en él. Una de las consortes favoritas de Gilgamesh, Kinnamu, se recostó a un lado de él, sin antes echar una mirada preocupada a las heridas del rey. Los guardias arrancaron a jirones la ropa de Enkidu y lo dejaron desnudo, como un acto de humillación, aunque él más bien parecía cómodo con ello. Golpearon su cuerpo, sin que Gilgamesh se inmutara siquiera. Kinnamu se burló del color de cabello de Enkidu y los guardias lanzaron escupitajos sobre Enkidu.

Por alguna razón, algo de todo esto no le gustaba a Gilgamesh.

—Cállate Kinnamu—masculló Gilgamesh—. Y ustedes—gritó a los guardias, con enojo—: cumplan con la orden que les di. Láncenlo a los tigres.

Las bestias caminaban en círculos, esperando que su presa cayera desde las alturas. Gilgamesh se incorporó y en todo momento evitó la mirada de Enkidu.

Ya pronto se liberaría de la maldición dictada por los dioses para él.

Un guardia colocó a Enkidu al borde del agujero y otro le propició una patada en la espalda; se desplomó estrepitosamente y los tigres se abalanzaron sobre él. Gilgamesh temblaba en su semblante, sus manos no se calmaban y su corazón estallaba en el pecho. Se volteó a ver a su consorte, quién le sonreía seductoramente. Escuchó el rugir de los tigres y los gritos de los guardias y sonrió victorioso.

_"__Enkidu, así se llama el arma de los dioses" _decía Gilgamesh en su mente.

_"__¿Los dioses no se molestarán conmigo si destruyo a su enviado? No me importa, es mi venganza." _

_"… __¿Soy realmente un rey malvado? Qué estupidez, ¿Quién osa a juzgarme así? Soy perfecto."_

De pronto el griterío de los guardias se redujo a absoluto silencio. Gilgamesh se volteó, para encontrarse a todos sus soldados asombrados, mirando el gran agujero.

El silencio era tal que sólo se escuchaba la respiración de los tigres.

Gilgamesh se acercó al borde, asaltado por un sentimiento contrastante, ya que no quería ver realmente las tripas regadas de Enkidu por todos lados; pero para su sorpresa, se encontró que él lo miraba atentamente, tranquilo, completo, sentado en el suelo.

Los tigres se habían apaciguado. Ninguno de ellos causó zarpazo alguno en el esbelto cuerpo de Enkidu. Ambos felinos se acurrucaban al cuerpo desnudo de Enkidu y lamían sus dedos.

—Rey de Uruk, Gilgamesh—comenzó Enkidu, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. He de hablarte nuevamente. No quiero ya luchar. Soy quien acabaría contigo, pero Shamhat y Mathma me han enseñado las decisiones de un hombre libre. Yo decido no luchar, lo único que pido es que me dejes marchar a mi bosque y ya jamás sabrás de mí.

Gilgamesh soltó una risotada ronca y negó con suavidad.

—Es increíble lo que has hecho ¿Cómo he de creer en alguien como tú, que ha sofocado el hambre y la ira de mis bestias?, los hombres libres también mienten.

Enkidu hizo un gesto de divertida inocencia después de oír eso y le dijo:

—Tengo hambre.

Gilgamesh quedó tan pasmado con ello que los guardias temieron que tuviese un ataque de ira en ese mismo lugar. Kinnamu se apartó de su rey y los soldados reservaron absoluto silencio. El rey se agachó y observó de cerca a Enkidu. No pudo evitar pasear la vista a través de sus hombros y su pecho. Nunca en la vida conoció un hombre más hermoso que Enkidu. Le era imposible sostener su mirada sin sentirse de cierta manera incómodo, como si esos ojos escudriñaran en su interior.

—Llévenlo a una celda y denle de comer—dijo Gilgamesh, sorprendiéndose por sus palabras.

Enkidu era un ser extraño para todos los presentes. Una vez que escuchó que podría alimentarse, se levantó y comenzó a cantar. Su voz se oía hipnotizante, atractiva a más no poder; tanto que Gilgamesh, aún en su asombro, abrió los ojos en un acto de sorpresa y repulsión.

Los guardias, después que los tigres fuesen alimentados y encerrados, sacaron a Enkidu de la pequeña arena y lo llevaron a una de las celdas del palacio. Lo arrojaron adentro y le tiraron ropa para que se vistiera. Enkidu las tomó, pero no se vistió, sino que secó su sangre y cerró los ojos.

Enkidu tenía una habilidad misteriosa. Podía curarse a sí mismo con el poder interno que Aruru, su diosa creadora, le otorgó. Las heridas no afectaban su cuerpo, sólo lo debilitaban, pero si tenía el tiempo y la paz suficiente, éstas sanaban y su piel volvía a lucir esplendorosa como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Gilgamesh por su parte fue asistido por algunos curanderos y médicos. No dejaba de pensar en Enkidu: un misterio para él, su poder que ejercía sobre su persona. Algo tenía Enkidu que le intrigaba por completo. Iba más allá de su fuerza increíble, del poder que tenía sobre el clima: era su cuerpo, su cabello.

Sus ojos. Esos magníficos ojos.

Una vez curado, decidió que iría a verlo a la celda.

Descendió de sus aposentos reales para internarse en el lugar más oscuro y frío del zigurat, en donde los rehenes eran traídos y sometidos al despotismo de sus soldados. Algunos de ellos se encontraban moribundos y otros rogaban por perdón. En la última celda se encontraba Enkidu.

Enkidu se acostó en el suelo y tenía las manos sobre su abdomen ya sano. El cabello se desparramaba por todos lados y mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, puestos en el techo de la celda. Cuando sintió que alguien llegaba, se volteó y se sentó.

—Hola—saludó Enkidu, completamente desnudo—. ¿Qué haces en un lugar como éste?

Gilgamesh mantenía su expresión endurecida y se cruzó de brazos. Sus ojos escarlatas eran cubiertos por una sombra cargada de estática, llena de odio, de rabia y a la vez de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme frente? —preguntó Gilgamesh con agresividad, sin contestar el saludo.

Enkidu titubeó un momento y contestó:

—Aruru, mi madre, me ha hecho igual a ti en fuerza. En mi naturaleza está tu poder, soy un espejo tuyo. Tu divinidad se ve reflejada en mí. Tenía que detenerte.

Gilgamesh torció la sonrisa.

—¿Tenías? —repitió Gilgamesh— ¿Ya no vas a pelear? ¿Te acobardaste realmente?

—Para nada. Yo decido no pelear porque has tenido piedad. Eso no habla de un corazón completamente déspota. He visto atisbos de bondad en ti. No necesito derramar sangre en vano.

Gilgamesh cortó en seco sus palabras que estaba a punto de proferir. ¿Piedad?

¿Realmente tenía piedad?

Él no necesitaba tener piedad de nadie. Los demás eran los idiotas que se comportaban como animales inútiles frente a él.

—No sé de qué hablas, Enkidu—contestó Gilgamesh, sin antes curvar la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa**—**. Yo no he tenido piedad contigo en ningún momento.

—No me has matado—repuso Enkidu, poniéndose de pie—. Estoy agradecido de ello.

La comida de Enkidu llegó. Constaba de un pan y un vaso de agua. Gilgamesh observó la comida y vio como arrojaban el pan y el vaso, derramando el contenido al suelo. Enkidu no estaba preocupado y tomó el pan entre sus manos para morderlo con ganas.

Gilgamesh lo vio comer y reflexionó un momento: su cabellera verde le parecía espantosa. El destello de sus ojos con las antorchas era desagradable. Su felicidad por comer una simple hogaza de pan era penosa. Gilgamesh tragó con dificultad y torció el gesto en señal de desprecio.

Parecía que el encanto que tenía se esfumaba conforme conocía sus toscas costumbres.

—Otro día continuaremos con nuestra contienda. Te voy a matar.

Enkidu ascendió su mirada y mostró su boca de labios colorados llena de migas.

—Ya no pelearé contigo. Mi vida no tiene sentido. Puedes matarme ahora si quieres.

Gilgamesh golpeó la reja con fuerza y se tornó sobre sí mismo: qué estupidez, ¿Cómo podría matar a alguien como Enkidu sin siquiera luchar? Eso sería un insulto a su gallardía, como si él no fuese capaz de seguir la contienda días y días.

¿Podía creer en sus palabras? ¿No era un engaño?

—Abran la celda y tráiganme una daga—ordenó Gilgamesh con la determinación de un volcán a punto de estallar, decidido a no perder nuevamente la oportunidad.

Los soldados hicieron caso enseguida y la celda fue abierta. Una daga de plata fue depositada en las manos de Gilgamesh y él la desenfundó.

Se adentró en la celda y tomó el cabello de Enkidu, quedando a escasos centímetros de él. Colocó la daga en el cuello de Enkidu y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos se contemplaron un tiempo y Enkidu habló:

—El color de tus ojos es como sangre, profundo, tan dominante—dijo Enkidu, perforándolo con los propios.

Nadie en todo el reino, siquiera las mujeres de su harem tenían permiso para hablarle o acercarse así a Gilgamesh, pero con Enkidu fue diferente, como si las reglas de su reino no funcionasen en él, como si él fuese realmente un hombre libre.

Gilgamesh golpeó con despotismo la mejilla de Enkidu y el cabello verde siguió la trayectoria del golpe. Enkidu cayó al suelo y se llevó la mano al rostro y volvió a mirar a Gilgamesh.

—Gracias—susurró Enkidu—, por tener piedad una segunda vez.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Gilgamesh enojado—. Te voy a matar ahora.

Gilgamesh tomó de un brazo a Enkidu, pero él agarró las muñecas de Gilgamesh y se crispó. Forcejeó un momento con Enkidu y se apartó molesto.

—Dijiste que no volverías a luchar conmigo, mentiroso—dijo Gilgamesh arrastrando las palabras, señalándolo con la daga.

—Es que… —Enkidu no terminó la frase, pero le dedicó una sonrisa—, quisiera terminar de comer mi pan. Tengo hambre.

—¿Te burlas de mí? Estás por morir, qué importa comer, estúpido—amenazó Gilgamesh, volviendo a colocar la daga sobre su cuello.

—No—contestó sinceramente Enkidu.

Se quedó en silencio y se contemplaron mutuamente. Gilgamesh lanzó la daga lejos y agarró a Enkidu por el cuello para ahorcarlo, levantándolo del suelo. La respiración acelerada de Gilgamesh contrastaba con la de Enkidu. El rey se colgaba en la mirada de Enkidu y quería romper ese maldito hechizo ridículo.

—Me ha gustado luchar contigo, Gilgamesh—susurró Enkidu a duras penas por la falta de aire, alzando una mano para intentar apartar las de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh entornó los ojos con arrogancia e hizo un gesto de soberbia con la mano contraria.

—Soy invencible—dijo, con el temple de acero marcado en sus pómulos—. Aunque admito que pelear contigo ha sido satisfactorio también.

—Volvería a luchar contigo, pero juro por los dioses que no te mataría—soltó Enkidu en un hilo de voz agudo, ya ahogado.

Gilgamesh soltó a Enkidu y él cayó al suelo tosiendo convulsivamente. Gilgamesh chistó y desvió la cabeza, rompiendo el maldito encantamiento de Enkidu. Se sentó en un asiento astillado y sucio de la celda e invitó a Enkidu a sentarse igualmente una vez que recuperó el aliento.

Enkidu obedeció, mostrando su desnudez sin vergüenza alguna. Cruzó sus manos frente a sus labios y miró nuevamente a Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh sonrió engreído a medida que Enkidu también lo hacía. El rey suspiró, algo cansado: el amanecer estaba por llegar. Vio la daga abandonada y la recogió para observar el brillo argento de su filo. Sus ojos se reflejaron y le devolvieron la mirada.

—He de decir—comenzó Gilgamesh, mirando la empuñadura— que he rechazado tres veces matarte. Eso es suficiente benevolencia de mi parte como para que me reverencies como tu rey. Perdonaré tu vida si juras estar bajo mi jurisdicción. Eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir un ejército completo si así lo encuentro necesario. Podrías ser un arma increíble, tendré que amarrarte a las bestias, pero podrás comer todos los panes mohosos que quieras.

Enkidu inclinó la cabeza, dejando caer sus cabellos verdes con elegancia, soltando destellos suaves. Se aclaró la garganta y negó.

—Sólo estaré bajo tu jurisdicción si me tratas como un igual. Suena contradictorio, pero es posible. Seré un arma, pero tengo la libertad que las bestias no poseen.

Gilgamesh sintió como si una pared se impactara con él. La sorpresa le hizo dudar si lo que había escuchado era real. Después de cavilar las palabras de Enkidu, soltó una risotada y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Como un igual? ¿Quién demonios te crees? Guarda silencio y conoce tu lugar.

—Mi nombre es Enkidu. Llámame así—Enkidu tomó el trozo de pan y continuó comiendo. Apartó un pedazo y se lo ofreció a Gilgamesh—ten, come conmigo.

Gilgamesh recibió el pan con rabia y lo arrojó lejos. Enkidu lo vio chocar con los barrotes y suspiró.

—Vaya desperdicio—murmuró Enkidu, después de comer—, esto está buenísimo.

—Enkidu, no me digas que disfrutas de esta comida de mendigo—dijo Gilgamesh, divertido—. Creo que Shamhat no ha hecho bien su trabajo. Tú eres el desperdicio aquí.

—Me enseñó a comer y a tener sexo, a cantar, y sobre los hombres y mujeres de Uruk—dijo Enkidu, como quien habla del clima—. ¿Por qué obligas a las personas a acostarse contigo? No se debe obligar a nadie, son hombres y mujeres libres. Eso está mal, las personas sufren por tus decisiones ¿No lo notas acaso? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto que la gente sufra?

Gilgamesh se sorprendió al oírle hablar así. Insolente y atrevido. Además de incivilizado era un estúpido sin razón.

Se aclaró la garganta y adoptó una postura desafiante.

—No te incumbe qué hago con mis mujeres. Es mi mandato real. Todas las mujeres pasan por mi palacio, pero ninguna es digna de mí—dijo Gilgamesh, levantando un dedo amenazador—, pocas personas realmente conocen mi lecho. No entiendo tanto lloriqueo por parte de las novias. Esas malditas deberían aprender a cerrar la boca. No me cuestiones más o te saldrá caro.

Enkidu asintió sin prestar atención y terminó de comerse su trozo de pan. Colocó un mechón tras su oreja y alzó la vista con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, como he llegado al palacio de un lugar lejano: ¿Tendría que acostarme contigo?

Gilgamesh quedó de piedra ante la pregunta.

Qué estupidez.

Respiró tentado y soltó una risotada que reverberó por todo el lugar.

—¡Qué divertido eres! ¡Escucha las idioteces que dices! —Gilgamesh se limpió una lágrima que salió de su ojo izquierdo para luego tornar su expresión seria—. No vuelvas a decir eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Enkidu, apoyando su codo en sus piernas, llevándose ambas manos a los costados de su rostro.

—Nadie tiene derecho a decir algo así, menos alguien como tú. Me das asco.

—De acuerdo—ignoró Enkidu, desviando la mirada—. ¿Puedo decirte algo?

Gilgamesh tornó los ojos en blanco y aburrido, habló:

—Adelante, tienes el permiso, apúrate—contestó Gilgamesh, mirándolo altaneramente.

—Hoy ha sido el día más emocionante de mi vida. Gracias.

Gilgamesh suspiró, como si perdiera la paciencia. Se llevó una mano al mentón y se restregó el rostro.

De nuevo retornaba esa sensación particular que le molestaba, como si Enkidu tuviese el increíble poder de estar por sobre él. Verle tan calmado hablar, con esa serenidad en su rostro le hacían dudar de su potencial como arma.

—Para mí ha sido desafiante, sí, es cierto. He tenido que utilizar mi fuerza de semidiós para detenerte—admitió Gilgamesh, después de resoplar—, pero no quita tus sucias intenciones. Los dioses pagarán caro por su cobardía. Enviarte a ti en lugar de ellos mismos enfrentarse a mí, ¡Es ridículo! Además, estás demente. Dices y haces cosas extrañísimas. De cierta forma, eres divertido.

El rostro de Enkidu se iluminó.

—¿Lo soy?

Gilgamesh asintió ya hartado.

—Me caes bien. Tus tonterías podrían servir para divertirme. Además de un arma, serías un buen bufón—volvió a admitir, guardando la daga en su alforja—. ¿Crees que tengo piedad? Toma este acto como misericordia de mi parte. Mañana podrás regresar a tu bosque y dejarme en paz. Si osas matarme, te masacraré y arrancaré tus malditos ojos para guardarlos en mi tesoro. Esta noche dormirás aquí.

Enkidu apretó sus labios complacido y negó.

—Ya no quiero ir a mi bosque. Quiero quedarme aquí.

—¿En esta celda? —Gilgamesh rio nuevamente—. Haz lo que quieras. No me importa.

—No—dijo Enkidu—. Quiero quedarme a tu lado.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y se levantó del taburete. De nuevo la rabia comenzaba a burbujear en su pecho, pero no permitiría que Enkidu le causara un dolor de cabeza.

—No abuses de mi amabilidad. Mañana te largas de aquí.

Dicho esto, Gilgamesh dio media vuelta y fue a comer algo, por muy tarde que fuese.

El rey se encontraba en su habitación. Salió al balcón y observó su gloriosa Uruk bajo el cielo nocturno. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en Enkidu, incluso cuando tuvo sexo con Nidasag, su otra consorte favorita, a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio. Una vez que terminó su lívido, la envió afuera y se dirigió desnudo a la intemperie. Se apoyó en el alféizar y llevó una mano a su frente.

—Quedarse a mi lado… ¡Qué estupidez! —exclamó en voz baja, restregando sus ojos.

El amanecer se aproximó en el horizonte. El frío de la noche pronto daría paso al calor del desierto cercano al oasis donde vivía.

¿Por qué Enkidu producía aquel desvelo en él?

Suspiró. Le costaba admitir que le gustaba algo de Enkidu. Su forma de ser, sus ojos. Sí, sus ojos._ "Esos ojos tienen algo. Me inquietan, me remueven la calma."_ pensó, cerrando los propios.

No lo odiaba, lo cual era lo más extraño de todo eso. Se trataba de una inusual sensación, casi de admiración por Enkidu, lo que le causaba repulsión. Quería negarse esa sensación, él era absoluto, nadie era mejor que él.

Verlo pelear con esos rayos, la fuerza de su cuerpo delgado, la potencia de su mirada, su lanza de plata materializada de la nada.

Sonrió halagado. Se detuvo a pensar que Enkidu fue exclusivamente creado para él, para acabar con él. Eso quería decir que su poder sería increíble y que necesitaba que alguien se lo demostrara y que los dioses no eran capaces de hacerlo.

—Enkidu...—susurró para sí.

¿Sería buena idea dejar que se quedara a su lado?

Claro que lo era.

Cayó en la cuenta.

Debía hacerlo su aliado. Alguien como él podría matarlo, pero si lo tornaba a su favor, tendría el doble de poder sobre los dioses. Sonrió victorioso.

De acuerdo. Dejaría que se quedara a su lado.

Decidió vestirse e ir a la celda de Enkidu. Cuando llegó, lo encontró dormido y cubierto con su ropa llena de sangre. Los guardias abrieron las puertas y Gilgamesh se agachó a su altura.

—Despierta—dijo con voz autoritaria—. He decidido algo.

Enkidu abrió los ojos con pereza, entornándolos para ver quién le hablaba. Cuando se percató que era Gilgamesh, la comisura de sus labios se curvó y se incorporó.

—Hola—dijo Enkidu, restregándose un ojo— ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien, claro está—mintió Gilgamesh, tomando de un brazo a Enkidu—. Ve a tomar un baño. Te vestirán decentemente y no con los trapos que traes encima. Vas a quedarte conmigo. Eres mi nueva mascota.

Enkidu abrió sus ojos maravillosos, cubiertos de pestañas largas y verdes. La inocencia de su rostro era tal, produciendo un sentimiento en Gilgamesh parecido a un revoltijo en el estómago. Los ojos de Enkidu brillaban de emoción y se puso de pie.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, ofreciendo su mano a Gilgamesh— Estoy feliz de que lo consideres.

—¿Considerar qué? —preguntó Gilgamesh, apartando la mano de Enkidu.

—Ser mi amigo.

Nunca nadie le había dicho similar cosa a Gilgamesh. No supo qué contestar, aunque algo dentro de él volvió a molestarle.

Él, un rey solitario, al que nadie realmente escuchaba y no lo necesitaban tampoco. La gente, sus consortes, el consejo de sabios, todos ellos prestaban atención a sus palabras por mera obligación, no porque realmente nacía de sus corazones.

Era primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía una conversación por el placer de tenerla.

Nuevamente la risotada se hizo presente. El aire le faltaba en los pulmones producto del estallido.

Un amigo, otra tontería más.

Ese Enkidu era completamente ridículo. Tendría mucho tiempo de diversión con él.

Una vez que se calmó, tragó con dificultad y dio media vuelta.

—Como sea—dijo arrogantemente—. Ve a tomar un baño. Desayunarás conmigo, considéralo un enorme privilegio.

Dejó a solas a Enkidu, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle.

Mientras que en el pecho de Enkidu, algo comenzó a tomar forma.

Algo que Aruru nunca puso al interior de su muñeca de arcilla.

Los guardias, después del mandato de Gilgamesh, sacaron con brutalidad a Enkidu de la pequeña celda y lo llevaron con algunas sirvientas para que lo vistieran y bañaran, preparándolo para el desayuno con Gilgamesh.

Enkidu no dejaba de cantar sus melodías incoherentes sin ninguna palabra conocida por nadie, incluso en el baño que le dieron. Enkidu conoció los jabones y los fragantes aceites naturales que utilizaron para aromatizar su piel. Disfrutó gustoso del cepillo que separaba sus cabellos largos y de los masajes que dieron en sus piernas.

Colocaron una única venda en su cuerpo, ya que la herida de su abdomen no alcanzó a curar completamente. Lo más difícil para las sirvientas fue intentar colocarle ropa alguna, por lo que decidieron tomar otra túnica para cubrir su desnudez.

Una sirvienta tomó sus cabellos aromatizados y los trenzó, librando el rostro de Enkidu de esos largos mechones que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos. Otra joven, llevó una navaja y cortó el flequillo de Enkidu, dejándolo ordenado.

Así, con una sencilla túnica blanca, el cabello trenzado y perfumado, Enkidu fue presentado en el comedor del rey, donde tres consortes lo rodeaban. En el momento en que Enkidu entró en la habitación, Gilgamesh envió afuera a todas las mujeres y pidió que trajeran el desayuno.

—Ven y siéntate—dijo Gilgamesh, vestido cómodamente y curado de sus heridas, cruzando sus piernas frente a una pequeña mesa de madera, en donde platos humeantes y frutas fragantes se encontraban a su disposición—. Come como lo hace un rey y no disfrutes nunca más de esos panes roñosos que se dan a los reclusos. Si vas a ser parte de mis mascotas, al menos tendrás algo decente que comer.

Enkidu se acercó y se sentó de igual manera que Gilgamesh. El rey se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, observando descaradamente a su invitado. Enkidu le devolvió la mirada y así ambos se contemplaron.

Enkidu, a pesar de parecer un humano, definitivamente no lo era.

—Come—le ordenó Gilgamesh a Enkidu, mientras él tomaba un par de uvas.

Enkidu asintió y apartó un trozo de queso que degustó casi ansioso. Se encontraba hambriento. Gilgamesh tomó zumo de manzana en una de sus copas de oro y habló:

—Enkidu, de ahora en adelante, estarás bajo mi mandato.

—Me quedaré a tu lado sólo si me tratas como a un igual, porque no podría soportar la tiranía y el despotismo con el que tratas a los demás, ya te lo dije—dijo Enkidu.

—No tienes permiso de hablarme así.

Enkidu dejó de lado un dátil que comía y frunció el ceño.

—Tú tampoco—musitó Enkidu, finalizando con una sonrisa.

Gilgamesh se enojó, pero no dijo nada. Estaba exhausto. Entornó los ojos y juzgó con la mirada a Enkidu.

De alguna manera, Enkidu tenía razón. Ambos eran iguales en fuerza y si lo quería de su lado, tenía que ceder.

Aunque fuese un poco.

Maldita sea, ceder ante alguien así parecía una maldición, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Enkidu hizo un gesto ligero, posicionando su mano derecha.

—Mira esto—comenzó Enkidu nuevamente y una cadena de oro comenzó a materializarse en sus manos. Los finales de dicha cadena se difuminaban como si fuesen invisibles de alguna manera. Brillaba tan intenso como el sol y se entremezclaban entre cadenas macizas de plata y oro, pero a la vez parecían ser efímeras y quebradizas. Antes de que Gilgamesh pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Enkidu susurró: —Son las cadenas del paraíso. Sólo tú y yo podemos ver estas cadenas.

—¿Por qué solo yo? —preguntó Gilgamesh, comiendo una hogaza de pan, mirando su mano con algo de asco.

—Porque te ataré a mí. No puedo dejarte ir libre por la tierra. Debo vigilarte. Eres mi único motivo de existencia, Gilgamesh—dijo Enkidu, con el destello de sus cadenas en sus ojos—Ataré nuestras manos para siempre, así sabré dónde estás y tú sabrás dónde estoy, con tan solo jalarla.

Dicho esto, la cadena se materializó desde su mano derecha hacia la mano izquierda de Gilgamesh, uniendo sus eslabones como si el destino dependiera de cada trozo de metal.

Gilgamesh se levantó enervado y enojado. Las sienes se marcaron en los costados de su frente y la sangre trajo en su afluente el hervor de la frustración. Gritó:

—¡Quítame esta cosa de encima! ¡Quién mierda te crees, hijo de puta! ¡Volverás al calabozo!

—Cálmate, no pasa nada—murmuró Enkidu, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tranquilo, Enkidu continuó comiendo, tomando frutas con sus dedos manchados en miel.

El rey intentó quitar la cadena, pero era imposible, ya que no podía tocarla. Su mano se cerraba alrededor de los eslabones sin éxitos. Después de un momento, se deshizo y el polvillo dorado ascendió al cielo.

—¿Ves? Ya no está—Enkidu continuó comiendo, tranquilo, mientras que Gilgamesh respiraba como una bestia enojada.

Él, absoluto y poderoso hijo de Ninsun, tres cuartos dios y un cuarto humano. El gran rey de la gran ciudad amurallada había caído ante Enkidu, el único ser en todo el reino capaz de detener la tiranía de sus acciones.


	4. 4 Insistencia

Aquel día en donde Enkidu unió sus cadenas a Gilgamesh, regresó al calabozo y el rey de Uruk no pudo dirigirse ni a su habitación ni a su harem, debido al nerviosismo que le invadía.

Enkidu comenzó a vagar por su celda, reconociendo cada esquina como si fuese un gran descubrimiento. Se asombraba por todo, por sus mohosas piedras, por el taburete astillado y abandonado, incluso se alegró al encontrar un insecto. Los guardias le vigilaron todo el día, con las armas dispuestas a ser desenfundadas. Resultó que Enkidu se mostraba ansioso por aprender, por absorber información y convertirse en algo así como un ser humano integro.

Ya para la cena, Gilgamesh ya se había olvidado medianamente de él.

En la noche se acostó con Kinnamu y tuvieron relaciones. La joven se durmió poco después de que Gilgamesh terminara dentro de ella, pero él tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando el techo de su habitación, invadido por una serie de imágenes, flashes de la batalla, cegado por las luces de los tormentosos relámpagos.

Enkidu se robaba su pensamiento.

Sentía intriga con respecto a la cadena. Alzó su mano izquierda y miró sus dedos separados entre sí. Colocó el brazo derecho bajo su cabeza y cerró el puño levantado.

No sentía ninguna cadena.

¿Era una mentira?

Enkidu dijo algo sobre tirarla y esta se materializaría. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarla alrededor de su muñeca, su mano, sus dedos.

Nada ocurrió.

Absorto nuevamente en el insomnio, decidió levantarse e ir a su lugar de reflexión favorito: el observatorio de los jardines colgantes. Necesitaba estar solo y analizar lo que había ocurrido durante aquel extraño día. Se encontraba exhausto, pero alguien como él, semi divino, podía recomponerse rápidamente de la ardua lucha que sostuvo con Enkidu y de su día sin descanso.

Se sentó al borde de una de las piscinas artificiales de los jardines del Zigurat. Miró los cielos; mostrándose nublados y los luceros escondidos detrás de las nubes, privando a Gilgamesh de sus brillos. Sintió la brisa fresca en su rostro y se apoyó sobre sus manos, con la cabeza atribulada de sensaciones.

Gilgamesh quería volver a ver a Enkidu. Quería preguntarle cosas o escucharlo hablar. Quería escudriñarlo y hurguetear en sus pensamientos, intentar descubrir qué era lo que realmente fraguaba en su cabeza.

Torció el gesto y pensó en la contienda que sostuvieron. Enkidu y su habilidad con los rayos y las cadenas lo dejaron perplejo. Nunca vio a nadie batirse en combate de esa manera, mucho menos controlando algo así como el clima.

Las nubes del aguacero del día anterior aún rondaban sobre Uruk y el sol aquel día no bañó los tejados como solía hacerlo.

_"__Esa tormenta la formó Enkidu con sus habilidades_" pensó Gilgamesh, abstraído en sus ideas.

Por alguna razón, Gilgamesh no podía sacar de su mente al joven de cabellos verdes, lo que le enfurecía. Ya era suficiente con haberle perdonado la vida tres veces, no necesitaba seguir pensando en él. Incluso, si todo iba mejor, quizás se marcharía al bosque del cual hablaba y no tendría que verlo más a los ojos.

Meditaba cuando la cadena se materializó en su mano izquierda. Se incorporó y la observó: la frialdad del metal cosquilleaba en su muñeca y el destello sutil resplandecía dorado. Brillaba tenue, como una lamparilla a punto de extinguirse. Sorprendido, vio como se constituía hacia la entrada de la sala astronómica y en el borde de la puerta, se encontraba Enkidu, con su mano derecha alzada, jalando suavemente aquella cadena.

Una vez que Gilgamesh lo reconociera, la cadena se desvaneció como siempre lo hacía, en un montón de polvo brillante áureo.

Enkidu se había escapado después de notar que la cerradura estaba oxidada. Utilizó su fuerza para quebrarla y aprovechó la oscuridad para escabullirse. Ocultó su cabello verde bajo su túnica y caminó sigiloso tras cada esquina, evitando a los guardias como si se tratase de un juego.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el calabozo? —preguntó Gilgamesh en un tono agresivo—Volverán a encerrarte. Vete…

Guardó silencio cuando Enkidu sin esperar invitación, entró al jardín y se sentó a un lado de Gilgamesh. Enkidu alzó la vista al cielo y susurró:

—¿Te gustaría que los cielos estuviesen siempre despejados? Yo puedo hacer eso por ti, pero los campesinos necesitan de las lluvias.

Enkidu no accedió a colocarse ninguna de las ropas que los sirvientes ofrecieron, sino que continuaba con una túnica blanca, como la que llevaban los sacerdotes de Ishtar.

Enkidu puso sus pies desnudos en la piscina y parte de sus ropajes quedaron sumergidos en el agua helada. Mantuvo su vista en el cielo, provocando que sus ojos brillaran como la bóveda celeste.

Gilgamesh se dio el gusto de contemplarlo fijamente.

Observó sus manos y sus pies, notando que la forma delgada de sus dedos parecía bastante delicada. Su piel como la seda, firme y suave era tan blanca que las escasas estrellas perdían protagonismo.

Notó que ya ninguna herida quedaba en su cuerpo, como si la batalla hubiese sido un sueño efímero. Recorrió el camino de su cabello y se percató de la pequeña cinta que ataba su trenza.

Era una criatura etérea, alguien único. Desprendía un aura divina que intrigaba a Gilgamesh al punto de abstraerse y perderse en el brillo de su cabello.

Enkidu parecía ensimismado en las estrellas del cielo y no reparaba en las miradas invasivas del rey.

—He estado pensando—comenzó nuevamente Enkidu, en un susurro empalagoso y encantador— ¿Tú has tenido amigos?

Olvidando que Enkidu debería estar encarcelado, Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y contestó:

—No necesito amigos. No necesito a gente molesta a mi lado..

Enkidu permaneció en silencio sin descender la vista de los cielos. Dado unos instantes, comenzó a cantar suavemente, sin palabras; entonando una melodía desde el fondo de su garganta, sin ser grave ni aguda, sino en perfecta armonía. Sus pies se hundían en la piscina y sus manos se aferraban al borde de piedra algo musgoso.

Cuando dejó de cantar, Enkidu se recostó, dejando los pies en el agua. Colocó sus brazos bajo la cabeza y miró a Gilgamesh desde su posición.

—Ya está. Cielos despejados para tu deleite—susurró, invitándolo a acostarse a su lado.

Gilgamesh se le quedó mirando desde su posición con cara de pocos amigos. Alzó la mirada a los cielos y se asombró al ver que se encontraba completamente libre de nubes. Se giró para quedar frente a frente con Enkidu y se cruzó de piernas.

—Te dije que te largaras—dijo Gilgamesh, autoritario, arrastrando las palabras.

—No lo haré—rebatió Enkidu, cerrando los ojos—, ¿Quieres hablar?

—No—negó Gilgamesh—. Fuera de aquí. Llamaré a los guardias.

Enkidu volvió a sentarse. Sacó los pies del agua y se sentó frente a Gilgamesh, de la misma forma en la que el rey lo hacía. Cerró los ojos y tomó la mano izquierda de Gilgamesh, uniéndolo a él con la cadena. El rey intentó apartarse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No te he dado el permiso de tocarme! —masculló Gilgamesh, alzando un dedo amenazador.

—Shht—dijo Enkidu, ante el pasmado rey—. Haré algo, pero necesito concentrarme.

—No me interesa, suéltame—repitió Gilgamesh forcejeando.

—Por favor—rogó Enkidu—, dame la oportunidad.

—¡FUERA DE AQUI! —gritó Gilgamesh, tirando del brazo de Enkidu con rabia, causando que cayera sobre él.

Enkidu se incorporó con dificultad y lo miró a los ojos. Desvaneció la cadena y se volvió a acomodar.

—Sé que existe la bondad en tu corazón—susurró Enkidu, apartando la trenza de su cara, cuya expresión se tornó seria—. Nadie perdona tres veces seguidas… y sé que lo seguirás haciendo. Déjame mostrarte mi gratitud curando las heridas que te ocasioné.

Gilgamesh se incorporó y tomó uno de los brazos de Enkidu con violencia. Lo arrastró por la sala y luego lo lanzó con fuerzas, produciendo que el cabello cayera desparramado, al soltarse la cinta de su trenza. Enkidu logró refrenar el impacto y se volteó a mirar al rey, quitando su pelo del rostro.

—Te dije… y lo diré por última vez, que te largaras. Hazlo. Quiero estar solo—barbulló Gilgamesh. Los tendones de su cuello se delinearon bajo su piel producto de la rabia.

Enkidu se puso de pie y sacudió sus vestimentas. Se quedó estático frente a Gilgamesh y replicó:

—No me iré. Quiero estar a tu lado.

Gilgamesh estalló en rabia. Empujó a Enkidu con fuerzas y salió disparado del salón astronómico, dispuesto a llamar a los guardias para que encerraran a Enkidu en las celdas. Justo cuando se encaminaba por el pasillo, las cadenas volvieron a materializarse y se enredaron en sus pies, brazos y cuerpo, provocando una caída estrepitosa.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Gilgamesh, sintiéndose completamente inútil.

Enkidu apareció momentos después, sosteniendo las cadenas. Se acercó a Gilgamesh y se sentó a su nivel, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del rey. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su propia energía interna se traspasara a Gilgamesh. El rey forcejeó un momento hasta que el suave calor le invadió y se sumió en la calma. Cuando ocurrió, Enkidu deshizo las cadenas y le ayudó a incorporarse; esta vez aceptó la ayuda.

—Ya estás mejor—dijo Enkidu, sonriéndole—. Gracias por permitir esto.

—No es que pudiese hacer otra cosa—repuso Gilgamesh aún molesto, acariciándose las muñecas adoloridas—¿Cómo… cómo es que haces estas cosas? Despejar los cielos, curarme. Eres un ser bastante extraño.

Gilgamesh hablaba calmado, algo somnoliento, como si la curación de Enkidu lo apaciguara con sopor.

—He pedido amablemente a las nubes que se alejaran de nuestros ojos y que volvieran cuando el trigo pidiera de beber—contestó Enkidu, respirando con calma—; y con respecto a curarte, tengo la habilidad de sanar heridas. Es primera vez que lo hago con un humano.

—No soy completamente humano—contradijo Gilgamesh—. De todas formas, estas cosas que haces no son posibles. Los dioses no acceden a las peticiones de un simple mortal con tanta devoción. Debes ser un semidiós como yo.

—En absoluto—comentó Enkidu, sorprendido de las antorchas y los estandartes que colgaban en las paredes del pasillo—. Aruru, diosa de la creación, ha decidido darme forma como un igual a ti, para poder hacer frente a tu fuerza y gallardía. Ella me ha contado que tomó los pastos más verdes del paraíso y con sus manos, moldeó la arcilla hasta crear mi cuerpo. De sus vestidos, tomó dos diamantes y los colocó en mis ojos. Es así como nací. No soy más que un montón de tierra, hierbas y piedras. Soy parte de tus jardines y tus bosques. Respiro al son de tus tigres y vuelo libre como las nubes. Yo soy las nubes, el agua y el lapislázuli de tus joyas.

Gilgamesh, hipnotizado por su historia, desperezó y arrugó el entrecejo.

—No te creo—dijo a secas, cruzándose de brazos.

—No es cuestión de creer, es un hecho—susurró Enkidu, colocando el cabello detrás de su oreja.

Gilgamesh vio aquel acto y le pareció sumamente atractivo. Se enojó consigo mismo por pensarlo y dio media vuelta.

—No quiero que andes por el palacio así, sin más. Estos ya no son tus bosques. Quédate afuera de la celda, te tendré vigilado. Compórtate y luego pensaré qué hacer contigo.

—De acuerdo, pero has dicho que no necesitas amigos. No puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad y mi cuerpo. No poseo nada en este mundo, tú lo posees todo.

Gilgamesh volteó y miró a Enkidu con aborrecimiento.

—Nunca he dicho que serás mi amigo.

Enkidu no hizo más que sonreír para poner incómodo a Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh lo poseía todo: oro, lapislázuli, mirra y comida, pero no poseía las nubes o las estrellas, ni bosques vírgenes ni estanques de agua cristalina. Pensaba en ello cuando sintió que Enkidu le seguía. Ya no diría nada, obviamente que lo hacía para fastidiarlo. Continuó su marcha y se dio cuenta que realmente no quería ir a ningún lugar.

Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada. En el palacio sólo se encontraban los guardias y los sirvientes despiertos y la quietud era absoluta. Sus pasos se detuvieron en uno de los salones que daban al gran jardín del primer piso y habló:

—Enkidu… —el joven de cabellos verdes se limitó a escuchar. Gilgamesh dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó— ¿Podrías contestarme algo?

—Sí—dijo Enkidu, manteniendo la distancia.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te lleva a quedarte a mi lado, cuando debes acabar conmigo? ¿Planeas hacerlo mientras duerma? ¿Acaso vas a apuñalarme por la espalda?

—Me he divertido luchando contigo y creo en tu bondad, ya te lo he dicho. Los dioses se han equivocado respecto a ti. Quiero aprender a tu lado, quiero saber cómo ocultas tu benevolencia bajo lo que demuestras ser. Además—añadió, distrayéndose con una maceta—, los humanos me causan curiosidad.

Gilgamesh guardó silencio. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo parecido, ni siquiera Nidasag o Kinnamu. Ellas eran simples consortes inútiles que reían como estúpidas cuando él decía cualquier cosa. Tragó con dificultad y finalmente sonrió.

Su sonrisa era sincera, no arrogante como solía serlo. Realmente se alegró de las palabras de Enkidu, pero enseguida regresó a su semblante.

—De acuerdo, puedes quedarte. Serás vigilado. No sé cómo demonios te escapaste pero si pudiste una vez, seguro podrás una segunda vez. Ahora quiero dormir. Duerme en las habitaciones de los sirvientes. Pide a un guardia que te lleve a ellas.

—No es necesario—reparó Enkidu, con una dulce y suave voz—. Puedo y quiero dormir en los jardines.

—Ya no eres un salvaje—contrarió Gilgamesh, alzando una mano—. No duermas a la intemperie.

—Está bien para mí.

Dicho esto, Enkidu se internó en el jardín del gran salón y desapareció entre las plantas. Gilgamesh se quedó mirando el punto donde se escabulló y tras ver los últimos mechones de su cabellera verde, se percató que la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

Tonterías.

Se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a su habitación, donde Kinnamu esperó despierta nuevamente y desnuda sobre el lecho. Tras comenzar a tocarla y a excitarse, Gilgamesh se olvidó de Enkidu al menos unas horas.

Enkidu hubiese deseado quedarse con Gilgamesh mirando las estrellas, pero una vez que se tendió en el suelo, el sueño le invadió y cerró sus ojos, calmando su respiración. Se acurrucó sobre algunas almohadas de plumas que él mismo trajo y durmió en la paz y silencio del jardín.

A la mañana siguiente, Gilgamesh despertó muy temprano. Había soñado con Enkidu toda la noche o al menos las horas en las que durmió. Sus sueños iban entre cadenas y hojas doradas de espadas, perdiéndose en los ojos de Enkidu. Recordaba el aroma de sus cabellos, el tacto de sus manos al sanarle. Se tomó unos momentos para reflexionar que verdaderamente se abstrajo con Enkidu. Todo lo que él tocaba o decía le parecía interesante de cierta manera, atractivo, como un aditivo único en su especie.

Se levantó y lavó su rostro y su cuerpo con agua helada. Comió un par de uvas, una manzana y bebió zumo de frutas de estación. Se vistió elegante y se dirigió hacia el jardín principal, donde supuso que Enkidu seguía. En efecto, Enkidu se encontraba acostado cerca de la fuente, con el cabello desparramado sobre su cuerpo. Descansaba de medio lado, utilizando su brazo izquierdo como almohada, mientras que el otro lo tenía apegado a su cuerpo. Gilgamesh se dirigió a su lado y se agachó a su altura.

—¿Has dormido a gusto, Enkidu? —preguntó, con un tono grave.

Enkidu abrió los ojos. Realmente no se encontraba dormido, sino que dormitaba. Bostezó y se sentó en el suelo, estirándose y restregando sus ojos

—Sí. Jamás dormí en una superficie tan llana como esta, pero debo decir que extrañé mi cueva—contestó, volviendo a bostezar.

Gilgamesh soltó una risa algo engreída y se sentó con Enkidu en el suelo. Guardó silencio unos instantes y las manos de Enkidu llamaron su atención. Entornó los ojos y alzó la voz:

—Dime Enkidu—comenzó Gilgamesh—, ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de llegar aquí?

Enkidu meditó un momento en una seguidilla de bostezo y finalmente contestó:

—No he recordado tanto tiempo como para contarte mucho, Gilgamesh—dijo en un susurro, aclarándose la garganta para hablar nítidamente—, pero convivía con los animales, eran mis hermanos, mis iguales. Mi vida se reducía a deambular por los bosques. No recuerdo más. No tengo corazón ni alma.

Gilgamesh no dio crédito a sus palabras ¿Cómo no iba a tener corazón si él mostró preocupación por sus heridas la noche anterior? El rey rio con ganas y negó:

—No puedes decir aquellas cosas Enkidu: claro que tienes esas cosas de… corazón y alma. Estás aquí por voluntad y el alma guía tus deseos, por más estúpidos y sin sentido que sean estos.

—No—negó Enkidu, distrayéndose con el gorgoteo de la fuente de agua próxima a él—. Aruru no ha puesto ni alma ni corazón en mi cuerpo. Soy un arma. No merezco ni debo tener tales cosas. Sólo debo ser utilizado.

Gilgamesh jamás oyó tan atentamente a otra persona. Llevó las manos al mentón y le inspeccionó con la mirada. Enkidu le sonrió y se incorporó.

—Bueno… —dijo Enkidu, limpiando su túnica para luego desnudarse.

Gilgamesh se detuvo a punto de hablar cuando Enkidu estaba ya sin ropa. Desvió la mirada a pesar de ya haberlo visto desnudo, ya que le causaba incomodidad. Enkidu metió sus pies a la fuente y comenzó a sumergirse, como si fuese normal bañarse en las piletas de decoración.

—Enkidu… no debes hacer esto aquí, hay baños para eso—informó Gilgamesh, sosteniendo la túnica que Enkidu le entregó. La arrugó entre sus manos para luego arrojarla a un lado.

Enkidu hizo caso omiso y restregó su cabello. Él poseía leves curvas en sus caderas, firmeza en sus muslos y su espalda era cubierta por su cabellera larga y hermosa. Lucía libre y feliz.

—Ven aquí conmigo—lo invitó Enkidu, apartándose el cabello de la cara.

Gilgamesh soltó un bufido altanero y sus labios se curvaron para mostrar una sonrisa desagradable.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué me bañe en una pileta de decoración? Estás demente.

—Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema? —admitió Enkidu, sentándose bajo el chorro de agua que caía como cascada, apoyándose en la cerámica que formaba bellas teselaciones.

Gilgamesh negó y se llevó una mano a la frente

—¿Qué demonios haré contigo? —dijo, viendo como Enkidu bebía agua de la fuente.

Se sentó al borde de la pileta, dejando de lado a Enkidu. Pensaba y pensaba qué era lo siguiente que tendría que hacer. ¿Mandarlo afuera? No… si bien era algo salvaje, no podía permitir que anduviese afuera. ¿Ofrecerle algún trabajo? Seguro no sabía hacer nada. ¿Enseñarle sobre la vida? No, esa fue labor de Shamhat y Mathma.

Suspiró y apretó los dientes.

Enkidu volvió a sonreír misteriosamente y le dio la espalda.


	5. 5 Amistad I

**Tablilla II** **Capítulo 4** **Amistad**

Enkidu era completamente inusual.

A pesar de la vigilancia impuesta sobre él, todos los días seguía a Gilgamesh a donde fuese y eso muchas veces causaba ataques de ira por parte del rey los cuales se calmaban apenas la cadena aparecía entre ellos.

No quería que Enkidu lo dominara frente a los guardias o las mujeres del harem. Le daba vergüenza y por sobre todo, rabia.

Tanto fue la insistencia de Enkidu, que Gilgamesh paulatinamente comenzó a considerarlo. Se volteaba a hablarle o lo dejaba entrar al comedor para que lo observara desde una esquina.

Un día incluso permitió que entrara a su habitación y Enkidu mostró especial interés por uno de los anillos de Gilgamesh, el cual brillaba con la luz del sol del atardecer que se colaba entre los doseles bordados en oro.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Gilgamesh, mirando sus dedos desinteresado. Tomó el anillo y se lo quitó—. Quédatelo.

Enkidu abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello. Nunca había tenido una pertenencia más allá que la ropa y por supuesto, nadie le había regalado nada. Sonrió y terminó riendo, feliz de su nueva adquisición. Se acercó a Gilgamesh y colocó su cabeza en el brazo izquierdo.

—Apártate—ordenó Gilgamesh, con un gesto despectivo.

Era extraño.

Tiempo atrás hubiese empujado a Enkidu para luego golpearlo por su atrevimiento, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Enkidu no era tan molesto como él creía, más bien era mucho más agradable que las consortes, ya que se mantenía en silencio y su voz neutra estaba lejos de los chillidos agudos de sus mujeres. Sus pasos se conservaban a una distancia considerable e incluso hablar con él era satisfactorio.

—Enkidu... apártate—insistió con firmeza Gilgamesh y él finalmente accedió.

—Muchas gracias por tu regalo—dijo Enkidu, colocándolo en uno de sus dedos—. Brilla mucho y me encanta.

—No tienes que agradecer por algo tan insignificante, tonto—repuso Gilgamesh, ya aburrido.

—A mi me gusta—señaló Enkidu, mirando su mano.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Le parecía tan ridícula la situación que estaba tentado a reírse.

—Supieras cómo es mi colección personal. Eso es una baratija al lado de mis tesoros.

—Muéstrame—pidió Enkidu, apartando el cabello de su rostro.

El rey caminó en círculos unos momentos.

¿Era buena idea mostrarle su colección de tesoros?

Quizás, así lo respetaría como el gran rey que era.

—De acuerdo, sígueme.

Enkidu caminó atrás de él, cantando una canción sin letra alguna, balanceando su cabello de un lado a otro. Gilgamesh lo ignoraba mientras se dirigían a la sala de llaves, donde se guardaban todas las llaves del reino, incluida la de la gran puerta de la muralla de Uruk. Sacó una poco usual y compleja llave de oro y la llevó consigo.

Caminaron otro trecho, hasta que llegaron a un gran túnel adornado con mosaicos preciosos detallados en oro. Al fondo, seis guardias vigilaban la entrada, tres por lado en fila, con lanzas y una espada en su costado. Cuando Gilgamesh llegó, bajaron las defensas e inclinaron la cabeza. Enkidu nunca hacía tal cosa de reverenciar, porque no lo entendía. No cabía dentro de su mente la necesidad de hacer aquello.

Cuando el cerrojo cedió ante la llave, las puertas fueron empujadas y al interior una sala mágica e infinita se encontraba llena de escaparates de oro que desprendían brillos increíbles debido a un enorme tragaluz que se encontraba en el techo del lugar.

Enkidu ahogó un grito sorprendido: amaba las cosas que destellaran y ese era el mismo paraíso. Se adentró y tomó enormes cantidades de rubíes y diamantes entre sus manos para alzarlas y que los rayos solares tocaran sus caras perfectamente pulidas.

Gilgamesh se recostó contra una muralla y se cruzó de brazos, viendo como Enkidu tomaba sus armas, lámparas, armaduras y joyas, totalmente maravillado.

Se permitió sonreír.

Algo en Enkidu le gustaba. No sabía qué era, pero le atraía. Quizás era la forma en la que se comunicaba, el color de sus ojos o la cabellera larga.

Enkidu sumergía las manos en grandes cofres llenos de piedras preciosas, disfrutando el destello de estas cuando Gilgamesh le habló:

—Toma una. Este sí es un regalo de mi parte, como símbolo de gratitud por detener la batalla entre nosotros de hace un tiempo.

Enkidu se volteó rápidamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión infantil se pintó en su rostro.

Demoró más de un cuarto de hora eligiendo una que le gustara, ya que sacaba una y otra llamaba más su atención. Finalmente se decidió por una esmeralda pequeña con forma cuadrada.

—Gracias—dijo Enkidu, completamente feliz—. Este será mi tesoro para siempre.

Gilgamesh contuvo la risa y movió una mano con arrogancia.

—No puedes considerar algo tan minúsculo como un tesoro.

—No, no me refería a la piedra—repuso Enkidu—. Me refería a tu amistad.

Gilgamesh torció el gesto y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo... —contestó sin mirarlo— has sido obediente y agradable. No me molesta tenerte a mi lado, eres tolerable.

La cadena volvió a materializarse y Gilgamesh la miró, ya acostumbrado a la efímera sensación que le envolvía cada vez que esta aparecía. Enkidu se regocijó y su rostro claro y juvenil reflejaba la felicidad del momento.

Aquello aliviaba el alma de Gilgamesh. Su sonrisa le cautivaba, y a la vez, le asustaba. No estaba bien. Era demasiado pronto para siquiera considerarlo como un amigo o un cercano.

Salió de la recámara, esperando que Enkidu también lo hiciera.

Suspiró al verle caminar con la esmeralda entre sus manos: era embriagante.

Sacudió su cabeza espantando tales sensaciones y su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto desagradable.

No dejaría que nada desestabilizara su supremacía.

Con el pasar de las semanas, Gilgamesh y Enkidu comenzaron a conversar más y la vigilancia fue disminuyendo.

Hablaban de diversos temas. Enkidu le contaba de como vivía a solas en el bosque y como cada día que pasaba, él olvidaba más su vida salvaje.

Enkidu era una fiel sombra de Gilgamesh. Le seguía a donde fuese, siempre manteniendo la distancia, como un animalito temeroso de acercarse a su dueño.

Cierto día, Gilgamesh se volteó y Enkidu detuvo sus pasos. El rey jugueteó con sus manos manteniendo el ceño fruncido. Miró intensamente a Enkidu y apretó los labios.

—Sígueme—indicó Gilgamesh, moviendo una mano hacia uno de los jardines.

Enkidu obedeció y sus pies descalzos reverberaban ruidos secos sobre los hermosos mosaicos que pintaban los suelos. El calor del ambiente era agradable y el gorgoteo de los pequeños torrentes creaba un dejo fresco.

Gilgamesh se sentó en una banca elegante de hierro con detalles de oro que destellaba sutilmente con el sol que se colaba entre las hojas. Enkidu por su parte, se cruzó de piernas frente a él, con el cabello serpenteante a través del suelo. Dispuso sus manos bajo el mentón y esperó a que Gilgamesh hablara.

—Creo que… —comenzó Gilgamesh sin mirarlo—Quisiera contarte algo.

—¿De qué va? —preguntó Enkidu suavizando las notas en su voz.

Gilgamesh demoró en contestar. Se concentró en un pavo real que se paseaba entre la vegetación y finalmente decidió hablar:

—No suelo contar mis cosas a nadie. De hecho, a nadie—aseguró, colocando sus antebrazos sobre los muslos—, pero ya que me sigues a todos lados, supongo que podré considerarte.

"Has escuchado lo del otro día, ¿Verdad?

Enkidu hizo memoria de todas las cosas que oía detrás de las columnas cuando seguía a Gilgamesh y negó, ya que desconocía a cuál se refería.

—Bueno. El concilio ha organizado una reunión para esta noche, donde algunos regentes de otras ciudades vendrán aquí. Traerán a sus hijas y consortes y sospecho para qué lo harán.

Enkidu no entendía el rumbo de la conversación. Contemplaba fijamente a Gilgamesh, con esa mirada penetrante que llegaba a intimidar. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna y de cierta forma, inquietó a Gilgamesh.

—Quieren que despose pronto—reveló Gilgamesh, al ver que Enkidu no reaccionaba. Rodó los ojos ya aburrido—. Qué lento eres, tengo que explicarte todo.

—Oh—exclamó Enkidu inanimado—, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Aún no quiero casarme.

El silencio se instauró entre los dos y sólo el cantar de los pájaros rompía la tela de la incomodidad. Gilgamesh resopló hartado y se levantó del lugar.

—No sé por qué te cuento estas cosas si eres un tonto. No opinas absolutamente nada.

—Creí que no te gustaba que opinara… digo, te gusta tener la razón. Me sorprende de hecho que quieras contarme esto—Enkidu agarró el pantalón de Gilgamesh para evitar que se fuera. Lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente y habló: —; Es simple, si no quieres ir, no vayas. Tú eres el rey y tu palabra es sagrada.

—Es difícil—reveló Gilgamesh, muy al contrario de lo que decía Enkidu—, hay cosas que como rey no puedo evadir.

Enkidu soltó una risa cristalina y acomodó su cabello tras las orejas.

—¿Es en serio? —Enkidu se llevó un dedo a su ojo derecho para quitar una lágrima—Tú siempre haces lo que quieres, Gil.

Gilgamesh se paralizó al oír cómo Enkidu le llamó; parecía como si le fuese a dar una cachetada. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tuvo alguna vez el atrevimiento de faltarle el respeto de aquella manera. Cerró la boca conforme volvía a la realidad y levantó un dedo amenazador y su puño tiritó.

—No me vuelvas a llamar de esa manera, ¿Oíste bien?

Enkidu no parecía entender la amenaza por lo que no contestó. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—No vayas, Gil—dijo Enkidu, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia—. Di que no quieres ir, así de simple.

—¡Qué bruto eres! —Gilgamesh se volvió a poner de pie y esta vez se dispuso a retirarse del lugar—. No me vuelvas a llamar así o te lanzaré al calabozo de nuevo.

—Siempre me amenazas con la cárcel y nunca lo cumples.

—Esta vez va en serio.

Gilgamesh se retiró del lugar con cierto alivio en su pecho: era primera vez que contaba sus problemas a alguien.

Incluso ignoró el diminutivo.

La tarde avanzó e inevitablemente la noche se coló por los ventanales del palacio. El ambiente festivo se levantó desde el atardecer y la sala de eventos se encontraba llena de comerciantes enchapados en joyas de oro y rubíes. Odaliscas danzaban entre el público y la música se alzaba soberana, animando la conmemoración.

Gilgamesh se encontraba en sus aposentos, atendido por al menos diez sirvientas que adornaban su cabello con joyas y colocaban otras en sus brazos y cuello. Las telas finas que cubrían su cuerpo brillaban suavemente con el danzar de las llamas de las antorchas, ya que finos hilos de oro detallaban un dibujo elegante.

Enkidu se hallaba detrás de una cortina, espiando la situación, aunque todos estuviesen conscientes de que se hallaba en el lugar. Miraba a Gilgamesh con cierta inocencia, admirándose de su porte, de cómo su supremacía se hacía presente con cada detalle.

Las sirvientas reverenciaron al rey una vez que él estuvo listo y abandonaron la instancia, dejándolo a solas con Enkidu.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te sientes en vez de estar curioseando? —dijo Gilgamesh, colocando aceite aromático en sus muñecas. La cantidad de pulseras parecían pesadas.

—Sé que no te gusta verme por ahí, prefiero vigilarte de lejos.

—¿Qué es eso de vigilarme? —Gilgamesh se volteó a ver a Enkidu y le enfrentó— ¿Te tomas literal tu labor?

—La verdad—comenzó Enkidu, saliendo detrás de la cortina—, me gusta verte.

Gilgamesh no parecía complacido por las palabras de Enkidu, es más, creyó que era de cierta manera algo perturbador. Suspiró y se incorporó del taburete en el que se encontraba.

—Cómo sea—arregló el manto rojizo que traía encima y se dispuso a salir.

Enkidu se le adelantó y lo sostuvo por una muñeca. Gilgamesh se volteó molesto ante la acción.

—No te he dado permiso de tocarme—murmuró Gilgamesh, soltándose con algo parecido al asco—. Vete. Esta noche no te quiero cerca, me avergonzarás.

Enkidu lentamente sonrió y su rostro se iluminó. Gilgamesh quedó pasmado ante la reacción y alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

—No vayas—susurró, acercándose a Gilgamesh—, no quieres ir.

Gilgamesh resopló y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? Sé que eres un incivilizado y de normas sociales no sabes nada, pero esto es algo que debo hacer como rey. Tengo una ciudad que representar, aunque no quiera cumplir con estas tareas inútiles.

—No vayas—insistió Enkidu—, escapémonos.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos en señal de enojo.

—¿Qué?

Enkidu sonrió con sinceridad.

—Vámonos de aquí, corramos por los campos, robemos frutas de los árboles.

Gilgamesh soltó una risotada tal que hasta los guardias que vigilaban su habitación la escucharon. Se llevó el índice y el pulgar al entrecejo mientras seguía riendo.

—Qué imbécil más grande—dijo, ya serio—. Fuera de mi vista. Quédate en los jardines jugando con los pavos, como quieras. No quiero verte cerca hoy.

Enkidu se acercó a Gilgamesh y llevó las manos a su cuello. El rey reaccionó instintivamente retirándose hacia atrás cuando Enkidu le quitó uno de los pesados collares y lo arrojó al suelo.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —bramó Gilgamesh, enojado—, deja tus estupideces.

—No quieres llevar eso encima, quítatelo.

Gilgamesh cerró sus ojos con el temblor de sus párpados y arrastró las palabras.

—Te lo advierto Enkidu—comenzó, apretando los dientes—deja tu estupidez.

—No.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos y lo decidió. Se volteó para salir de la instancia y llamar a los guardias para que lo encarcelaran, pero Enkidu volvió a detenerle. Gilgamesh lo empujó con fuerzas.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Me estás retrasando!

—Vámonos de aquí. Vámonos lejos.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? Ya detente, me tienes harto.

Enkidu guardó silencio y el estruendo de la fiesta sonaba ahogado. Ambos se observaron por un tiempo considerable cuando Enkidu abrió la boca:

—Hazme caso Gil. Haz una locura alguna vez en tu vida. Aunque no te des cuenta, vives encerrado en estas paredes, siguiendo reglas y protocolos. Pareciera que vivieras bajo tu propia ley, pero yo veo en ti alguien hastiado. Ven conmigo.

Gilgamesh tragó y fijó la mirada en un punto ciego.

—Enkidu, no puedo. Deja la tontería, me tengo que ir.

Enkidu volvió a sostener su muñeca y se acercó a quitarle las pulseras. Gilgamesh esta vez no opuso resistencia. Escuchó el sonido sordo del metal cayendo sobre las alfombras y mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Vamos a las caballerizas y nos largamos.

—¿Tú crees que alguien no me reconocería? Piensa mejor las cosas.

Esa última frase llenó de esperanza a Enkidu, manifestándolo en una sonrisa.

—Te vestirás con ropa sencilla, colocarás una capucha sobre tu cabello rubio y nos libramos.

Gilgamesh negó con suavidad y torció el gesto.

Prefirió no pensar y dejarse llevar.

—No va a funcionar.

—Sí va a funcionar—insistió Enkidu.

Sin permiso alguno, se metió en los aposentos del rey y dentro de la habitación, se encontraba un apartado con las ropas finas de Gilgamesh. Comenzó a tirar todo al suelo, mientras Gilgamesh observaba la escena, atónito. Cerró la boca conforme Enkidu elegía una tenida que parecía la de una persona común de Uruk y la lanzó al pecho del rey.

—Ponte eso. Yo trenzaré mi cabello y lo ocultaré bajo mi túnica.

Gilgamesh miró las ropas entre sus manos y realmente consideró hacer la locura. Hicieron contacto visual unos segundos y finalmente Gilgamesh lo decidió.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, tiró las joyas al suelo y se desvistió frente a Enkidu, sin miedo a que le viese semidesnudo. Enkidu trenzó su cabello rápidamente y se colocó unas sandalias que robó del vestidor de Gilgamesh.

—Quítate esas cosas que traes sobre la cabeza—dijo Enkidu, colocándose una capa sencilla, pero elegante—así no pasarás inadvertido.

Gilgamesh se detuvo a medio camino y negó con determinación. Cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y miró sus manos.

—¿Por qué demonios te estoy haciendo caso? —se cuestionó, mientras quitaba la coronilla de oro y las cadenas pequeñas adornadas con piedras preciosas.

—Porque no quieres estar en esa fiesta.

Gilgamesh colocó la capa sobre sus hombros y ocultó su inusual cabello rubio. Abrió la puerta y sin mirar a los guardias los envió fuera. Una vez que se retiraron, Gilgamesh y Enkidu salieron a hurtadillas de la habitación y doblaron por una esquina. Enkidu alzó una mano y detuvo a Gilgamesh por el estómago.

—Hay consortes ahí. Esperemos a que se vayan. Nadie debe verte.

—Claro que nadie tiene que verme, tonto—susurró Gilgamesh, ajustándose la capa.

—No me digas que tienes miedo, Gil—dijo maliciosamente Enkidu.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

Enkidu hizo una seña a Gilgamesh y ambos salieron disparados por el pasillo.

Se la llevaron evadiendo personas y guardias por un cuarto de hora. Escucharon entre cuchicheos que el rey se estaba tardando en ir a la fiesta. Comenzaron a buscarlo, preocupados de que Enkidu le haya hecho algo. Los soldados patrullaban con más frecuencia, apareciendo cada vez más seguido y haciendo la labor de escape un poco más difícil.

Gilgamesh sentía adrenalina como nunca. Jamás fue cómplice de tontería alguna ni nadie le incitaba a hacer estupideces como esta. Corría detrás de Enkidu llevado completamente por la emoción del momento: olvidó quien era Enkidu, olvidó que él mismo era un rey.

Por un momento dejó de ser el Gilgamesh que todos temían.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, corrieron a las caballerizas, donde Enkidu sacó dos corceles como si tuviese todo preparado. Ambos se montaron rápidamente y salieron disparados de la instancia, adentrándose por los jardines y finalmente saliendo de los muros que aislaban el zigurat de la ciudad. Los guardias se extrañaron por la velocidad que llevaban, pero hicieron caso omiso, ignorando completamente que uno de ellos era el rey y el otro, el ser de cabello verde.

Corrieron por la ciudad con el viento golpeando sus rostros. El frescor de la noche se colaba entre sus capas y causaba escalofríos de emoción en Gilgamesh. Las riendas temblaban en sus puños y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa de ansiedad se plasmaba en su rostro: quería reír, gritar para liberar el desorden de emociones que lideraba su actuar.

Llegados a unas de las puertas de salida del reino, Gilgamesh habló con el tono más suave que conocía.

—Abre las puertas—ordenó, olvidándose de actuar como un ciudadano común y corriente.

—Llevamos prisa—completó Enkidu, agravando la voz de tal manera que a Gilgamesh le causó gracia.

Los guardias titubearon unos segundos mirándose entre sí ante tal forma de pedir las cosas. Decidieron no cuestionar a los solicitantes y dejaron que se marcharan.

Enkidu guió la marcha y con una seña, indicó a Gilgamesh que le siguiera.

Gilgamesh secretamente había tomado una daga y la colocó en su cinto. A pesar de la emoción de llevar esa locura a la realidad, sabía que Enkidu podía tener malas intenciones y él no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente. Pensaba en ello cuando observaba la espalda de Enkidu mientras la cabalgata se aceleraba.

El rey siguió a Enkidu por un tramo de tiempo hasta que comenzaron a llegar a los campos de cultivo, los cuales tenían pequeñas casas asentadas al centro, levantadas con el sudor y la dedicación de familias modestas que cuidaban de los abastecimientos de Uruk. Gilgamesh nunca tuvo la oportunidad de observar tales edificaciones tan de cerca ni mucho menos pisar los campos que alimentaban la ciudad.

Enkidu redujo la marcha conforme colindaban un bosque hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

—Gil, aquí podemos permanecer un momento.

Enkidu se desmontó y caminó hasta Gilgamesh. Le miró unos momentos y le señaló los pastos suaves y esponjosos. El rey, con ciertas dudas, descendió del caballo y mantuvo su mano sobre la empuñadura de la daga. Enkidu no traía ningún arma encima: se dedicó a descalzarse y soltar su cabello al viento.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo buscarte alguna fruta. La noche está preciosa.

—¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? —preguntó Gilgamesh con los ojos estrechos, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Planeas matarme? Créeme que volveré a darte la pelea como el primer día, no seas idiota. Puedo leer tus asquerosas intenciones.

Enkidu quedó prendado de su mirada hasta que finalmente su risa suave rompió el silencio. Se llevó una mano a su mentón y negó.

—Ya olvida eso, Gil. No pelearé nunca más contigo para hacerte daño. Ahora sólo quiero que miremos las estrellas.

—Eso es aburridísimo. Deja de llamarme así, es muy molesto.

—Es mentira—susurró con dulzura Enkidu—, sé que te gusta mirar los cielos y regocijarte en el silencio. Te he observado lo suficiente para saber que tus momentos de reflexión son en la sala astronómica.

Gilgamesh quitó la mano de su daga y relajó su postura. No había mucho más que hacer. Mordió su lengua con delicadeza y luego castañeó los dientes, sin dejar de mirar a Enkidu: estaba seguro de que haría un movimiento inesperado.

Para romper el momento, decidió acceder a la propuesta de mala gana.

De todas formas, Enkidu era fácil de detener. Ya sabía que actuaba como un animal y lo reduciría como tal.

—Ve y trae fruta, tengo hambre—ordenó Gilgamesh, alzando el mentón.

Enkidu asintió como un devoto súbdito y se escabulló en la oscuridad y los insectos nocturnos cantaron sobre la quietud.

Gilgamesh terminó por cruzarse de piernas sobre el suelo y mirar las lucecitas que se veían de las ventanas de las casas de los campesinos. Sintió frío y se acomodó la capa sobre sus brazos.

Aún estaba impresionado por haber accedido a una petición de Enkidu. Definitivamente él tenía algo que le intrigaba y le llevaba a cometer tonterías: dejar la espada caer lejos, sacarlo de la cárcel, escaparse con él al medio de la nada.

Al menos se sentía… diferente. Una agradable sensación transitaba en su mente, como agua fría después de un agotador día de verano.

Al momento, Enkidu apareció con un montón de frutas en su regazo, utilizando su túnica como una especie de bolsa.

—Ten—dijo Enkidu, dejándolas caer frente a Gilgamesh—todas están en su punto más delicioso.

—¿Qué? —Gilgamesh se apartó al escuchar el rebote de las frutas— ¿Por qué tienes que hacer cosas tan raras? Ordena este desastre.

Enkidu se agachó y ordenó las frutas tal como le pidieron, alineándolas frente al rey de mayor a menor. Gilgamesh consideró que aquello era completamente innecesario, pero algo de ese acto le pareció agradable o increíblemente tonto. Tomó finalmente una manzana y la limpió en la ropa de Enkidu.

—¿Conocías este lugar desde antes? —Gilgamesh permitió que Enkidu se sentara frente a él—Parecías muy seguro de tu marcha.

—Sí—corroboró Enkidu, sosteniendo bayas en sus manos fuertes—, a veces me he escapado del palacio y he deambulado. Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Gilgamesh bufó y mordió su manzana. Estaba muy fresca y jugosa.

—Vaya lugar horrible.

Enkidu dejó las bayas de lado y observó los antebrazos de Gilgamesh. Se fijó especialmente en la cicatriz de la mordida que le dejó cuando pelearon en las calles de Uruk.

—Gil…—Enkidu limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano y continuó hablando: — Gracias por confiar en mí.

Gilgamesh cayó en la cuenta de que efectivamente había confiado en él. Le contó sobre sus preocupaciones y cedió ante la tentación de hacer una locura. Entornó los ojos y se perdió en la oscuridad hasta que decidió hablar:

—Creo que… eres agradable, sí, de cierta forma.

Enkidu sonrió suavemente al escuchar aquello. Se regocijó al oír algo tan amable por parte de Gilgamesh y la dicha se expandió por su pecho como una llamarada agradable.

—Podríamos dormir en el bosque algún día.

Gilgamesh comenzó a reír hasta finalmente convertirlo en una risotada. Dejó caer la coronta de la manzana y negó divertido.

—En el bosque, ¡Qué tontería! Un lugar lleno de bichos molestos y tierra húmeda. ¡Qué asco! Olvídalo.

—Algún día lo considerarás.

—Estás estúpido.

—Bueno…

Enkidu tomó otra baya de la filita frente a ellos y la ofreció a Gilgamesh. El rey alzó sus dedos para tomar la fruta y el tacto con los de Enkidu fue algo parecido a un choque eléctrico.

Tomó la baya rápidamente y se la llevó a la boca sin pensar porque aquello fue algo incómodo. Enkidu descendió la mano y tomó una para él mismo.

—¿Hace cuánto eres rey de Uruk?

Gilgamesh pensó unos instantes y espantó los pensamientos de soledad con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué te importa eso?

—Intento iniciar una conversación.

—Ahórrate tus intentos—Gilgamesh jugó con una fruta pequeña y naranja hasta finalmente enterrar el dedo en su carne jugosa y dulce—, debemos volver al palacio.

—No lo hagas—dijo Enkidu, acomodándose sobre los pastos—, si lo haces, tendrás que entrar a esa fiesta rara que no quieres.

—De primera, nunca debí hacer esta tontería—Gilgamesh frunció los labios y exasperó— ¿Qué fue lo que me impulsó a esto? Siempre hago estupideces contigo: no te maté, dejo que andes cerca de mí y ahora estás conmigo sobre el pasto en medio de la nada—dijo, exteriorizando sus pensamientos.

—Gil—murmuró con suavidad Enkidu. El viento despeinó su cabello y el aroma agradable de su cuerpo llegó a la nariz de Gilgamesh—, me gustaría saber más de ti.

—No tienes que saber nada. No me interesa hablar contigo sobre mi vida.

Enkidu pateó una fruta con sus dedos y esta chocó con el pie de Gilgamesh. Puso una expresión de descontento y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo comenzaremos a ser amigos?

—No seremos amigos—sentenció Gilgamesh—. Algún día vas a desaparecer y dejar de importunarme con tus cosas y comentarios tontos.

Enkidu no parecía afectarse con las palabras rudas de Gilgamesh, era como si fuese inmune a la rabia acumulada. Tanta hostilidad sólo hablaba de alguien ansioso de tener una amistad y Enkidu lo sabía.

Enkidu se levantó y quitó las mantas que traían los caballos, para luego recostarse sobre el pasto y cubrirse con una de ellas. Miró las estrellas y se regocijó.

—Qué bonito es el cielo. Siempre me…

—Ya basta—Gilgamesh se puso de pie y quitó la manta de Enkidu—. Vámonos.

—No—Enkidu se incorporó y se aferró del brazo de Gilgamesh.

Comenzaron a forcejear al punto de que Enkidu era arrastrado por Gilgamesh y ambos oponían resistencia. Gilgamesh propició un golpe a Enkidu y este cayó sobre las frutas. Enkidu alzó el rostro enojado cuando el rey comenzó a soltar las riendas del caballo.

—¿Por qué simplemente no te sientas conmigo y disfrutas de un momento? Aquí no tienes que ser el rey engreído que eres frente a los demás.

—Enkidu—Gilgamesh se volteó a ver a Enkidu en el suelo y se agachó a su nivel. Agarró su cuello y aplicó cierta presión. Enkidu alzó sus manos y enterró las uñas en el antebrazo de Gilgamesh. Ninguno de los dos cedió—, no te atrevas a alzar juicios contra mí. Agradece que te he dejado con vida y que deambules como una mugrosa rata por mi palacio, ¿Entendido?

Gilgamesh soltó el cuello de Enkidu y él tosió hasta recuperar el aliento.

—Gil… por favor.

Gilgamesh dejó las riendas sueltas y lo miró por sobre el hombro.

—No te atrevas a seguirme. Quédate durmiendo aquí como el animal que eres.

Enkidu curvó las cejas y se incorporó. Sintió las frutas reventadas en su espalda y algo le hizo inundarse en vergüenza. Cuando Gilgamesh estuvo a punto de montarse, Enkidu se dirigió a su propio caballo y empezó a alistarlo. Gilgamesh montó en ira:

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije? ¡Deja de seguirme de una buena vez! Eres detestable, ¡Déjame en paz!

—No lo haré nunca, necesito estar cerca—Enkidu hablaba algo apenado, pero con esa suavidad característica de su voz.

Gilgamesh miró su espalda sucia y el cabello manchado y aquello le pareció miserable. Se detuvo a pensar un momento y tornó su cabeza hacia donde estaba Uruk. Un tumulto de lucecitas titilaba y las murallas se observaban desde esa distancia.

Tragó con dificultad y soltó un suspiro.

—Regresaré a Uruk—dijo, ya más calmado—. No me sigas, esta es tu oportunidad de regresar a tus bosques. No quiero verte cerca nunca más.

Enkidu descendió la mirada y era tangible que aquello que sentía era pena. El corazón de Gilgamesh, frío como un témpano sintió cierta debilidad que fue aplacada con el bufido engreído que abandonó su garganta.

—Pero yo si quiero estar cerca de ti—Enkidu acarició el caballo y luego colocó su cabellera tras la oreja—. Al menos comparte esta última noche conmigo.

Gilgamesh miraba aburrido a Enkidu. No quería ceder, la culpa alimentaba sus ansias de salir huyendo y creyó que jamás en la vida se sentiría de tal manera. Cerró los ojos con prepotencia y se acercó a Enkidu, dejando la manta sobre su hombro.

—De acuerdo, creo que nunca me he divertido tanto en la vida desde que merodeas por ahí en mi palacio: te daré la oportunidad de convencerme de tenerte a mi lado.

Enkidu alzó la mirada y enfrentó los ojos carmesíes de Gilgamesh, conforme una estrella fugaz cruzaba el firmamento, su sonrisa se esbozó y sus manos tocaron suavemente los costados de Gilgamesh.

—Pero… —comenzó Gilgamesh, apartándose de Enkidu con asco—No hagas estas cosas tan extrañas.

—Deseas que alguien deslice las manos sobre tu cuerpo de manera en la que tu alma se regocije.

Gilgamesh puso los ojos en blanco y llevó una mano a la frente.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No es un problema—objetó Enkidu, acercándose a Gilgamesh y quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia—, es tu deseo.

—Mis deseos son muy diferentes a lo que piensas, Enkidu.

Enkidu entornó los ojos y volvió a alzar sus manos. Las colocó sobre la cintura de Gilgamesh y con calma, las deslizó por la espalda tonificada del rey y se acercó a su pecho. Lo abrazó con la calidez propia de un amigo verdadero.

Gilgamesh quedó petrificado. Las manos de Enkidu le causaron escalofríos. Su mentón estaba próximo a su cabeza y sentía la respiración sobre su pecho. Los tendones del cuello se alzaron fuertes y un espasmo en su ceja se hizo evidente.

—Suéltame—susurró Gilgamesh.

Enkidu acarició la espalda de Gilgamesh y aquello le irritó a la vez que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Enkidu se separó y se volteó para sentarse nuevamente en el suelo. Señaló con una mano frente a él y apartó las frutas estropeadas. Se cubrió con la manta y descendió la mirada.

Su corazón también latía rápido. El temblor de sus párpados era algo nuevo para él y la sensación de necesitar más aire le hizo sentir curiosidad. Gilgamesh accedió y se sentó, tomando otra manta.

—No hagas eso nunca más—dijo Gilgamesh extrañamente calmado, mirando fijamente a Enkidu.

—Lo haré las veces que sea necesario.

—Eres detestable.

Enkidu sonrió y le miró con cierto aire nostálgico.

Permanecieron en silencio, observándose, contemplando el detalle de sus rostros. Enkidu se acurrucó en el manto y mojó sus labios con sutileza.

Gilgamesh miró aquel acto y una piedra ardiente cayó en su estómago. _"¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"_ se dijo. En ese momento le pareció terriblemente atractivo, tanto que pensó en…

Enkidu alzó la mirada nuevamente y se dejó caer.

Se acomodó sobre el suelo y sus ojos se perdían entre las estrellas. Gilgamesh, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se tendió a su lado y ambos permanecieron quietos, respirando con calma. El sonido de una vertiente cercana llegaba a sus oídos. Enkidu suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Esto es agradable—dijo, después de un momento— ¿Acaso no te interesa el haberte alejado de todo ese mundo ostentoso en el que vives?

—Para nada—contestó Gilgamesh aburrido—, de hecho, como te comenté antes, quiero irme al palacio.

—Hmmm…—Se volteó para verle y le sonrió.

Gilgamesh lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, como dando una advertencia.

El silencio volvió a gobernar entre ellos a tal punto que Gilgamesh se adormiló. Sentía algo de frío por lo que se cubrió con la manta. Se acomodó y se giró hacia Enkidu.

Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, tan calma, tan tibia, que de pronto un ambiente íntimo se formó entre ellos.

—Gil—susurró Enkidu—, mírame.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño e hizo caso omiso hasta que finalmente accedió.

De nuevo esa sensación.

Respiró ofuscado, intentando apartarse de Enkidu, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Nada—contestó Enkidu—, me gusta el color de tus ojos y reluce hermoso con la tenue luz de la noche.

Gilgamesh sostuvo la mirada de Enkidu hasta que le pareció incómodo.

—¿Cómo quieres que conteste ante esas ridiculeces?

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Enkidu cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Gilgamesh se permitió recorrer mentalmente el desliz de la túnica sobre el cuerpo de Enkidu. Eso le confundía, le revolvía el estómago y le causaba asco. Nunca en su vida sintió tales sensaciones tan repugnantes que le recordaban a estar enfermo.

Estaba tan cerca… tan cerca.

Enkidu volvió a abrir los ojos y el suave pestañeo indicaba que el sueño le estaba ganando.

—Gil…

—Dime—susurró el rey con una suavidad poco esperable.

Se extrañó de sí mismo cuando se oyó hablar de esa manera, más aún que no se molestó por como le llamaba Enkidu. Se mordió el labio inferior y posó sus ojos en la nariz de Enkidu y lentamente deslizó su atención hacia sus labios.

Fuerte, latía fuerte en su pecho.

Ese hombre ridículamente molesto, incivilizado y rebelde le estaba causando un cosquilleo nada agradable en el cuerpo. Temblaba y no precisamente por el frío.

Enkidu se aproximó quedando mucho más cerca de Gilgamesh. Ambos supieron que en ese momento no eran más que dos personas libres de todos los juicios emitidos: no era el rey, no era el arma. No era el hombre arrogante y acumulador, no era el ser sin conocimiento del pudor ni de las normas sociales: sólo eran ellos dos, sin tapujos, sin máscaras.

Enkidu miró intensamente a Gilgamesh, sintiendo el corazón a mil por hora, bombeando con ímpetu.

No podía ser, no podía estar pasando.

Gilgamesh no despegaba sus pensamientos de esos labios finos y rosáceos. Apretó los propios y se acercó más a Enkidu.

Sus narices hicieron contacto.

Gilgamesh entreabrió los labios, sintiendo el aire tibio de Enkidu tocar su mejilla. En su mente, un tumulto brutal se agolpaba en sus oídos, como el caos más increíble del mundo:

_"__Basta"_

_"__¡¿Qué haces?!"_

_"__Estoy…"_

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró Gilgamesh sobre sus labios—, te detesto.

Enkidu soltó un suspiro y no dijo nada.

Entre exhalación y exhalación, el roce de sus narices se convirtió en una seguidilla de movimientos que palpaban a lo impensable.

El labio superior de Enkidu tocó sutilmente el inferior de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh tragó y finalmente decidió hundirse junto con Enkidu.

Abrió los labios lentamente y depositó un beso en Enkidu.

Sintió como si se derritiera, como si de pronto una enorme torre que armaba día a día se derrumbara a sus pies y se perdieran las piezas por todos lados, desperdigadas, rotas completamente.

La respiración de Enkidu era silenciosa pero acelerada.

Una mano insegura se posó con cierta desconfianza sobre el pecho de Gilgamesh.

Enkidu lo había deseado, su ingenuidad lo cristalizó en su memoria. Nada de eso era parecido a sus noches con Shamhat, los besos que ella le entregó, el placer que produjo en su cuerpo, nada, absolutamente nada. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sus párpados tiritaron de emoción.

Enkidu nunca creyó que algo así ocurriera entre los dos. Un calor generalizado se apropió de su cuerpo y aquello le hizo actuar: otro inocente beso siguió al de Gilgamesh y posteriormente otro vino y se quedaron estáticos, con sus labios íntimamente unidos.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos.

Se apartó de Enkidu con la respiración acelerada y con el ceño arrugado, se acostó sobre su espalda y miró el cielo. Enkidu retuvo ese último beso, grabando las sensaciones que recorrieron su piel momentos atrás.

Gilgamesh tenía un intenso debate interno. No cabía en su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir, se lo negaba completamente, como si hubiese sido una mentira ilusoria creada por su inconsciente aletargado.

_"__Creo que me dormí"_ se dijo, al ver que Enkidu tenía los ojos cerrados.

Convencido de ello, cerró los propios y el sueño mitigó un suspiro ahogado que abandonó sus pulmones.

Gilgamesh despertó por el frío.

Estaba confundido.

Alrededor de su cabeza había pasto verde y la luz del amanecer lo enceguecía. Se alzó y sobre su cuerpo, la cabellera verde de Enkidu descansaba azarosa sobre la manta. Enkidu estaba apegado a él, hecho un ovillo. Las pestañas verduzcas ocultaban sus ojos del mundo y sus puños se hallaban cerca de su boca, como resguardándose.

Gilgamesh se acordó.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y llevó sus dedos a sus labios. Cuando la yema de su índice tocó su boca, rememoró con claridad el tacto suave de los labios de Enkidu. Arrugó el entrecejo, completamente enojado.

Se levantó aceleradamente y quitó la manta de Enkidu. La llevó a los caballos y las colocó sobre sus lomos, despertando a los animales. Enkidu se quejó y comenzó a estirarse.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Párate, pedazo de idiota.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

Gilgamesh se detuvo en seco y sacudió la cabeza, aborreciendo las palabras de Enkidu.

—Sabes perfectamente qué fue lo que hiciste.

Enkidu entrecerró levemente sus ojos. Sabía a lo que se refería. Sonrió de medio lado y percibiendo qué era lo que Gilgamesh quería, habló:

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Ambos hicieron contacto visual. Sí, estaban en conocimiento de lo que ocurrió, pero Gilgamesh asintió.

—Más te vale.

Enkidu desvió la mirada y jugó con el pasto. Su rostro se iluminó y mojó sus labios.

Esos delicados labios.

—¿Me dejarás volver al palacio?

Gilgamesh giró su cabeza a un lado, recordando el tacto frío de la nariz de Enkidu. Mordió su lengua con cuidado.

Enkidu era alguien embriagante.

—Sí. Levántate.

Enkidu se incorporó, pasó por el lado de Gilgamesh y se montó en el caballo.

Como si nada hubiese ocurrido.


	6. 5 Amistad II

Una vez que Gilgamesh y Enkidu regresaron al palacio, Siduri los recibió casi al borde del llanto.

—¡Mi señor Gilgamesh! ¡¿Se encuentra bien su excelencia?! ¿Necesita soldados para apresar a Enkidu? Por favor, ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Yo…?

—Cállate, estúpida ¿Crees que necesitaría ayuda para detenerlo? —Gilgamesh observó el tumulto que comenzó a formarse alrededor. Divertido, hizo una mueca burlesca y habló: — ¿Qué mierda les pasa a todos? Cálmense.

El caos absoluto que existía por la desaparición del rey llevó a las hipótesis más descabelladas como el suicidio o un secuestro por parte de Enkidu.

—A-Anoche…—comenzó Siduri, sosteniendo su tablilla con demasiada fuerza— Temimos que Enkidu hubiese asesinado a su majestad. La fiesta se suspendió, el reino entero entró en alerta. Aún hay soldados buscando. Lamento el desorden formado. Somos fieles a la ley. Nosotros sólo…

Gilgamesh se rio de manera estruendosa. Más gracioso le pareció ver a algunas de sus consortes llorando, sosteniéndose entre ellas, con los rostros sucios y mal maquilladas. Llevó sus dedos al entrecejo, intentando retener la risotada en su garganta, pero le era prácticamente imposible.

Enkidu lentamente comenzó a sonreír debido a lo contagioso que era la risa de Gilgamesh. Miró a Siduri y la escribana agachó la mirada rápidamente.

—Qué idiotas más grandes: ¿Ustedes creen que este de aquí sería capaz de matarme? —dijo, señalando a Enkidu— Qué insulto más grande a mi fuerza, estúpidos todos ustedes. Simplones, imbéciles sin razonamiento: ¿Para que te tengo de asistente, Siduri? ¿Para qué los tengo a ustedes, tontos del concejo? Son un montón de inútiles a mi servicio. ¡Largo todos de mi vista! ¡Tú también, Enkidu!

Continuó riéndose por un buen tiempo, hasta que decidió ir a su habitación y vestirse adecuadamente.

Durante todo el día no hizo ninguna de sus labores como rey. Se dedicó a beber, a entrar y salir de la sala del harem, a caminar por los jardines con chicas a su lado y uno que otro consorte masculino.

Hizo todo eso para olvidar eso que ocurrió en los campos.

Enkidu no regresó a la noche.

Estaba en el palacio, pero se dedicó a esconderse de Gilgamesh. Era tan intenso lo que vivieron que estuvo ensoñado todo ese tiempo. Los guardias lo vigilaban con recelo y con las armas preparadas por si algún acto inesperado surgía de su mente. Enkidu estaba consciente de ello, pero pasó de preocuparse.

Gilgamesh por su lado estaba ebrio, rodeado de mujeres, riéndose de chismes y de la expresión de una mujer casadera que debía entregarse aquella noche.

Le parecía bonita, quizás la consideraría un par de días.

No era nada particularmente nuevo en su vida.

—Kinnamu—ordenó, con un enredo en la lengua—, a mi habitación y tú—agregó, señalando a la joven asustadiza—también. Ambas desnúdense.

Kinnamu terminó de beberse una copa de vino y agarró del brazo a la novia, quien comenzó a respirar aceleradamente.

Gilgamesh estuvo festejando unos minutos más, besándose desenfrenadamente con un consorte, agarrando sus cabellos cortos y tocando su entrepierna con descaro.

Su lengua se retorcía producto del sabor del vino y tragó disfrutando la sensación cálida del líquido. Lamió sus labios y su lengua rozó sus dientes.

Sus filosos dientes.

Se mordió con suavidad el labio inferior y decidió levantarse.

Entre tambaleos y sonrisas ebrias, trajo consigo al chico con el que se besaba y se adentró en sus aposentos. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en lujuria. Era su noche de placer, la noche congregada sólo a él.

Tenía que olvidar de alguna manera lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Te dije que te desnudaras, puta—dijo a la chica de ojos llorosos.

Con sus manos temblorosas tocó una pequeña cinta que mantenía su humilde vestido de novia ajustado a sus pechos.

Kinnamu posó sus manos en el abdomen esculpido de Gilgamesh y ascendió a través de su pecho hasta introducir un dedo en su boca.

Su lengua recorrió aquel índice. El dedo lentamente salió, rozando sus dientes.

Sus dientes.

La sangre de Gilgamesh hervía y un espasmo le hizo sonreír cuando recostó a la novia sobre su lecho. Su mano descendió hasta el sexo de la joven y se percató que tendría que usar aceite.

El líquido fluía a través del abdomen de la joven, el aroma a sándalo se esparcía por el ambiente ahogando el calor húmedo que se respiraba en el ambiente. Era un pequeño templo a su grandeza, donde simples mortales ofrecían su carne para su lívido, para calmar esa bestia interna insaciable, de energía inagotable, de deseos carnales obscenos.

Lo estrecho de la novia le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras que una sonrisa engreída dejaba soltar un resuello de placer.

Guió su cabeza hasta el cuello de la chica para oler esos perfumes baratos de la plebe, tan ridículamente toscos.

Era incluso desagradable la mezcla entre sudor y perfumes de flores mundanas.

No era el aroma corporal que quería sentir.

Deslizó su lengua a través de los senos de Kinnamu mientras hacía suya a la mujer que tiritaba descontroladamente. Ella se aferraba a las finas sábanas de Gilgamesh, escondía su rostro entre las almohadas.

Algún día ella tendría que casarse y eso iba a ocurrir.

Gilgamesh se apartó de ella y la empujó con fuerzas para que cediera su lado a Kinnamu. Jugó con el clítoris de su consorte, atrapó uno de sus senos entre sus manos, volvió a besar al hombre que trajo consigo.

La noche anterior quedó sepultada bajo gemidos, sudor, fluidos y orgasmos.

Gilgamesh sentía el sonido de su respiración acelerada, era un volcán en su pecho, desbordándose en el borde húmedo de sus labios, en esa saliva tibia y espesa. Se aferró a Kinnamu, enterró las uñas en su carne y quiso ahorcarla, ver como se retorcía bajo su propia dominancia.

Sus manos se enrollaron alrededor del cuello de la consorte y la sangre se agolpó en las mejillas de ella: ya estaba acostumbrada.

A Gilgamesh le gustaba jugar con el miedo de sus consortes a quedar embarazadas, ya que muchas de ellas tenían que practicarse abortos porque Gilgamesh no quería hijos, motivos por lo que el concejo buscaba desesperadamente una esposa para él. Las consortes que quedaban embarazadas muchas veces eran descartadas del harem y vivir como concubina de Gilgamesh tenía sus privilegios más que envidiables.

Pero esta vez jugaría con las ganas de la joven asustadiza.

La novia rogaba sin palabras para que Gilgamesh terminara afuera de ella, pero Gilgamesh, muy por el contrario, se preocupaba de consumar su lívido y contentar ese ego malicioso que se apropiaba de sus actos.

Rápido, sin delicadeza alguna, fiero y escandalosamente ruidoso por parte de la chica, Gilgamesh terminó por venirse dentro de ella, asegurándose de entrar profundo.

Se acercó al oído de la joven y le susurró con crueldad.

—No quiero que quedes embarazada, no me importa cómo lo hagas, si me entero de que tu vientre lleva vida me encargaré de destriparte con mis manos.

Silencio.

Jadeos.

Corazones latiendo como tormentas descontroladas.

—Largo todos de aquí.

Los pasos cortos y descoordinados fueron audibles hasta que la noche reinó con sus ruidos nocturnos en el ambiente caliente en exceso.

Gilgamesh colocó las manos en la cintura, aún gobernado por las hormonas.

Decidió tenderse en su cama revuelta. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Tan pronto como su mente lo permitió, se olvidó de la mirada temerosa de la novia que perdió la virginidad sobre su lecho.

Se dedicó a sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

Qué dicha era estar vivo.

Las escenas densas recién vividas dieron paso lentamente a manchas difusas en su mente hasta que finalmente se encontró caminando en el túnel negro del inconsciente.

La lluvia esclareció la visión ante sus ojos. Olía a sangre, las piernas le pesaban, sus puños dolían.

Entre el aguacero lo vio:

La mirada fiera de Enkidu era como la de un monstruo oculto tras esa cabellera verde desordenada. Respiraba como un animal salvaje, incluso su labio superior se movía lentamente mostrando sus dientes ensangrentados.

Gilgamesh de pronto miró su antebrazo dañado.

Se afiebró enseguida, como si algo prohibido hubiese susurrado algo…

—Eres un asqueroso.

Enkidu gruñó y se abalanzó hacia Gilgamesh.

Sus dientes se enterraron en el hombro y el rey lo apartó enseguida.

Pero su piel…

Recibió una explosión de adrenalina en su sangre.

Deseó tomar a Enkidu y llevarlo a la sumisión, a que rogara a sus pies por piedad. Lo deseaba como nada en el mundo.

Se encontró de nuevo peleando con él a suerte de golpes y mordidas.

La idea le enervaba, le creaba una necesidad en el pecho de…

Rasguñó el pecho descubierto de Enkidu con la fuerza suficiente de dejar un camino rojo tras sus uñas. La sangre comenzó a entremezclarse con la lluvia y sus ojos carmesíes ascendieron hasta la clavícula y finalmente a ese cuello…

A ese cuello de porcelana.

La visión periférica de Gilgamesh cambió. Sólo se fijó en el blanco de su piel.

Quería morderlo, quería literalmente comer parte de su carne. Tenía la extraña sensación de que su cuerpo tendría un sabor atrapante, el sabor más raro y espectacular que existe en todo el mundo.

Era suyo y de nadie más, el plato perfecto creado para él, la bestia de cabello verde y de ojos vaporosos.

Suyo, era todo suyo.

Se relamió los labios y sus dientes se asomaron por el borde de su boca, cubiertos de saliva.

Cuando enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Enkidu escuchó un gemido que le removió todo lo conocido como placer para él.

Sabor a vino, sabor a carnes finas.

Sabor a excitación.

Despertó de golpe.

Estaba agitado y el color del amanecer se encaminaba lentamente desde el horizonte.

Abrió los ojos al recordar ese sueño perturbador.

Lo peor es que las sensaciones serpenteantes del deseo sexual aún recorrían por su piel.

Se sintió un tanto diferente.

Su mano se deslizó por las sábanas y descubrió que su entrepierna había reaccionado al estímulo mental.

—¿Qué mierda?

Cerró los ojos y recordar cómo la sangre sabor a vino corría por su propio mentón le causó una ola de placer.

No le importaba lo que aquello significara. Ahora entendía su obsesión por Enkidu.

Su mano fue destinada a cumplir con la labor de acrecentar ese lívido matutino. Soltó un suspiro, jadeó, imaginó que el vino corría por sus labios, se centró en rememorar el olor de Enkidu.

Tendría que pensar bien cómo controlar sus instintos.

O cómo simplemente dejarlos libres.

***

Para la tarde de ese día extraño, Enkidu apareció tras una cortina, mirando con cierta inocencia a Gilgamesh quien se encontraba de espaldas. Se acercó con cautela y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Quién es el imbécil que ha osado a…? —Gilgamesh al voltearse detuvo su oración en seco para abrir levemente los ojos—Oh… creí que por fin te habías ido.

Gilgamesh se alegraba de volver a verlo, pero no lo manifestaría jamás. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

Su cuello…

Enkidu le sonrió cómplice, rememorando por un segundo el secreto de ambos. Gilgamesh borró todo signo de soberbia de su rostro y quedó expuesto al juicio de Enkidu.

—Nunca me iré de tu lado—susurró, acercándose a cierta distancia. Se detuvo y le miró para luego apartarse—, ¿Te gustaría que comiéramos juntos hoy?

Gilgamesh ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos, meditó la idea un momento.

No era mala idea.

Luego podría…

Miró un momento hacia la nada y finalmente lo anunció:

—No eres quien para pedirme algo así, pero te lo concederé. Para la cena te quiero en el comedor, ahora desaparece, tengo cosas que hacer.

Enkidu se alegró ante la invitación y se volvió a ocultar tras la cortina, como si eso le hiciera invisible. Gilgamesh rodó los ojos y lo dejó a solas.

Ya para la cena, Enkidu se encontraba ansioso a las afueras del comedor, esperando a ser invitado. Un lacayo salió del interior y le indicó el camino hacia la mesa a nivel de suelo. Enkidu se adentró y se encaminó en el lugar donde Gilgamesh le señaló. Nadie más se encontraba en la instancia.

—Siéntate—señaló Gilgamesh a su lado.

Enkidu se sentó de piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué te ha llevado a invitarme contigo? Creí que no accederías—preguntó Enkidu, mientras miraba la cena compuesta de muchas exquisiteces.

—Pues ya somos lo suficientemente cercanos después de…—Gilgamesh aclaró su garganta: le era imposible olvidar aquello que ocurrió más después de esa visión extraña de la madrugada—Quiero que comas conmigo de ahora en más. Además, te hablaré de algo.

Enkidu se acomodó mientras Gilgamesh se servía un trozo de humeante carne en su plato de oro.

—Ya no dormirás más en los jardines. Destinaré una habitación para ti. Hay muchas vacías y estaría bien que... ¿Qué miras?

Enkidu no lo observaba. Contemplaba sin punto fijo, distraído, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—Nada—contestó, mientras tomaba un trozo de manzana picado—. Pensaba en cómo sabe la carne, pero no me atrevería a probarla.

—Enkidu, ¿Estás acaso poniendo atención a lo que te estoy diciendo? No me hagas perder el tiempo. Te digo que de ahora en más dormirás en una habitación, como una persona civilizada. No más jardines.

—Pero me gusta dormir en jardines, ¿Qué tiene de malo? —replicó Enkidu, saboreando un dátil cubierto de caramelo.

—No lo harás. Es como si en este palacio no hubiese suficientes riquezas para que vivas cómodamente. Cambiarás tus vestimentas también, te ves estúpido así.

—No… está bien de esta forma—dijo Enkidu, jugando con un durazno—. Me gusta estar cómodo.

Gilgamesh lo juzgó con la mirada y continuó comiendo.

Después de un momento en fatigoso silencio, Gilgamesh se distrajo al ver las manos de Enkidu: eran como manos de hombre: los tendones marcados, los dedos definidos, pero mantenía lo terso de una piel femenina. Sus labios suaves eran tan…

Oh, sus labios.

Gilgamesh se concentró en su propia comida, un temblor sutil se manifestó en su mano derecha.

—¿De verdad aún no somos amigos? —dijo Enkidu, terminando de comer.

—¿Qué es eso de "aún"? Jamás serás mi amigo. No necesito a alguien menos alguien como tú.

—Yo creo que sí me necesitas.

Gilgamesh soltó un bufido divertido.

—Ya cállate. Abres la boca para decir tonterías.

—He abierto mis labios por otros motivos también.

Gilgamesh palideció. Conforme sostenía la mirada de Enkidu, su ceño se fue frunciendo. Relajó las cejas levantándolas levemente y negó, resoplando.

—¿Ves? Sólo hablas tonterías.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

La cena se dio por concluida y luego de eso, Gilgamesh y Enkidu se separaron sin decir palabra alguna.

Gilgamesh al llegar a su habitación, se apoyó en la puerta, con el recuerdo latente de la noche en la que decidió huir con Enkidu.

Se agradeció por acceder a esa petición. Estaba consciente de que aquel secreto culposo le revolvía las tripas de manera que nunca había sentido.

Aquel beso le hacía sentir irritado, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Aquel sueño le revolvía el estómago en emoción.

Con el pensamiento íntimo del regocijo de sus secretos, se acostó a simplemente dormir.

Más tarde llamaría a un consorte, tenía ganas de un hombre.

A la mañana siguiente, Gilgamesh se dirigió a su jardín de la sala astronómica, para estar un rato a solas, ya que algunas concubinas estaban inusualmente insistentes aquel día. Cruzó los manos tras la espalda y entre la vegetación lo vio.

Enkidu de nuevo dormía en el suelo de los jardines, siendo que se le dispuso de una habitación. Respiró ofuscado y se planteó si despertarlo o no. Cuando finalmente lo decidió, se acercó a él, pero se contuvo.

El perfil de Enkidu era suave y delicado. Su cabello brillaba siempre, sedoso y delgado, como si fuesen hilos de la tela más fina jamás creada. Las curvas de su cuerpo eran mucho más tenues que las de sus consortes, pero no menos… ¿Atractivas?

Gilgamesh se detuvo al pensar en eso. No estaba bien.

Que hubiese hombres en su harem no era problema para él realmente, los disfrutaba tanto como sus mujeres. Lo que era problemático era lo que sentía en el pecho al verle tan indefenso, tan expuesto al mundo.

Evitó mirarle el cuello, estaba perdiendo el control.

Sus ojos se deslizaban sin realmente quererlo por el cuerpo de Enkidu, deseando verle desnudo.

¿Por qué rayos deseaba verlo desnudo?

No. Se convencería de lo contrario.

Hace un tiempo ya lejano ambos se encontraban golpeándose, buscando la muerte de uno y el otro y ahora Gilgamesh pensaba en cosas como las curvas de Enkidu.

Enkidu abrió los ojos y miró a Gilgamesh, se incorporó y le saludó:

—Buenos días. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí—dijo Gilgamesh, con su característico tono de voz grave—. ¿No hablamos de que no dormirías más en los jardines? Obedece ese mandato. Será mejor si duermes sobre almohadas y sábanas.

—Sí… Anoche me quedé viendo las estrellas y el sueño me ganó. Prometo esta noche dormir en una cama.

Gilgamesh tenía una expresión aburrida, aunque realmente era de sueño. Bostezó y se dispuso a marcharse. Le costaría trabajo distraerse si Enkidu se encontraba en el jardín. Iría a otro.

—Gil—llamó Enkidu, ya completamente de pie—. Ven.

Algo que detestaba de Enkidu era que le hablase como si le estuviese ordenando. Se volteó enojado, demostrándolo con su respiración.

—Si quieres seguir en este palacio, tendrás que cambiar la actitud conmigo, Enkidu. No tienes permiso ni derecho de hablarme así.

Enkidu lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Ladeó la cabeza y taladró a Gilgamesh con certeza. La claridad de sus ojos era penetrante y algo fría.

—¿Por qué? —replicó Enkidu con su voz dócil y empalagosa.

—Porque yo soy el rey. Aquí se hace lo que yo ordene, como que duermas en una cama y no en el suelo. Te terminaré expulsando si no haces caso, haz méritos para quedarte a mi lado.

—En ese caso, ¿Te gustaría venir aquí?, te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente.

Gilgamesh ya se estaba superando. Enkidu era sumamente inusual para Gilgamesh. Nadie era como él, nadie le hablaba así ni mucho menos le desafiaba con preguntas. Rendido, fue a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Gilgamesh con un tono ofensivo.

Enkidu jugueteó con su cabello y le mostró sus preciosos ojos.

Fue como congelarse en el momento. Gilgamesh evocó su recuerdo prohibido, su mente se nubló y las manos comenzaron a sudarle en frío.

Naturalmente, Gilgamesh se enojó.

—Apúrate, ¿Qué demonios quieres? —masculló, temiendo que su nerviosismo se reflejara en sus actos.

—Báñate conmigo—susurró Enkidu, sin un atisbo de burla en su voz.

El rey rodó los ojos y apretó los puños. Vaya sugerencia estúpida. Le daría un golpe en la cara de no ser porque estaba al tanto de la fuerza de Enkidu y no tenía ganas de pelear. Se devolvió hacia la salida, pero Enkidu le detuvo.

—Quisiera que conversáramos… que nos conociéramos mejor.

—No es forma de conversar. Podemos hacerlo en la cena, en un salón, no aquí. Además, ya hemos hablado suficiente, no quiero saber nada más de ti—contestó Gilgamesh ya hartado.

Enkidu giró la cabeza hacia un lado y suspiró.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Enkidu, serio—. No tengo a nadie más con quien compartir un baño. Para mí eres importante, Gil. Te has convertido en mi principal motivo para vivir.

El rey bufó y se cruzó de brazos. No negaría que aquello que escuchó le agradó, como un cosquilleo suave de sol de primavera sobre la piel helada, pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Tragó con dificultad y replicó:

—No entiendo por qué dices esas cosas ¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer?, te la pasas todo el día siguiéndome como un perro. Me das pena.

Enkidu comenzó a desnudarse y se sumergió en la piscina, humedeciendo sus cabellos. Por alguna razón su expresión era de tristeza.

—Nací para acabar contigo y mantenerte ocupado unos días con eso. Ahora soy algo vacío, sin uso, sin futuro ni objetivos. Lo único que tengo eres tú.

Gilgamesh nunca se lo había planteado: ¿Cómo debe ser vivir sin ningún motivo? Sus propios motivos eran la lujuria, las riquezas, vivir cómodamente, acumular, acumular y acumular. Aquello le mantenía alegre, lleno de vida, pero Enkidu realmente no tenía nada.

—De acuerdo… —dijo Gilgamesh y en un acto completamente inesperado, comenzó a desnudarse.

El rey tenía el ego tan grande que sabía que su cuerpo era perfecto. No le avergonzaba que los demás lo vieran, es más, se sentía envidiado y eso le encantaba. Se sumergió en la piscina artificial y se apoyó en el borde de piedra algo musgoso.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó Gilgamesh con una pizca de ironía, mirándolo con soberbia— Lo lograste, aquí estoy.

—Claro que estoy feliz—contestó Enkidu, restregando su cabello—. Cada día me siento más feliz. Es una sensación que jamás tuve. Siempre viví como un salvaje, sin motivos más que comer y dormir. Antes era una bestia, un animal sin forma y de a poco fui tornando mi cuerpo más humano. Toda mi vida la pasé viviendo en el minuto sin ninguna aspiración más que sobrevivir. No podría estar más feliz que ahora.

Gilgamesh reflexionó unos momentos las palabras de Enkidu. Luego se dedicó a delinear con la mirada sus curvas, su cabello flotar sobre el agua, sus brazos esbeltos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y los restregó. Quizás si lo deseaba, pero para ello debía pensarlo bien: ¿Era bueno considerar a quien se supone que era su mayor enemigo una opción para él?

Colocó sus dedos en el entrecejo, analizando la situación.

¿Y luego qué?

Si lo consideraba, no sabría luego qué hacer. ¿Considerar qué? ¿Qué haría con Enkidu?

¿Enviarlo a estudiar? ¿Nombrarlo escribano, sacerdote, algo?

…

¿Agregarlo al harem?

Sí le gustaba. Su inusual color de cabello le intrigaba, la forma de sus manos, la delgadez del cuerpo…

Las noches después de tener sexo se reducían a pensar en Enkidu. Eran sus pensamientos secretos cuando estaba a solas. Él invadía su mente, con el misterio que encerraban sus ojos, su inexpresivo tono de voz, sus comentarios amenos y tranquilos.

Enkidu estaba estático, contemplando a Gilgamesh.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, apartando su cabello largo de sus costados.

—Nada—chistó Gilgamesh, colocando los brazos sobre los bordes de la piscina—. Estoy esperando a que esto termine.

Enkidu se acercó nadando hacia donde estaba Gilgamesh. Se detuvo y alzó una mano para acariciar la mandíbula de Gilgamesh. El rey sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y tuvo miedo de demostrar demasiado.

—¿Realmente somos iguales? —murmuró Enkidu, abstraído, completamente sereno.

—Por supuesto que no—contestó Gilgamesh con un tono divertido, levantando una mano para apartar la de Enkidu—, yo soy un rey y tú no eres nada.

Se detuvo cuando sus dedos tocaron la mano de Enkidu. Sintió que la palma de Enkidu tiritaba, era sutil pero perceptible. Con su pulgar tentó por sus nudillos y por primera vez, sintió completa debilidad ante el ser de cabellos verdes.

Enkidu parecía ido y vacío, como si sus esperanzas hubiesen muerto. El rictus de sus labios se apaciguó y la neutralidad se apropió de él.

—¿Podría ser tu nada? —susurró Enkidu.

—No digas eso, estúpido… —murmuró Gilgamesh, frunciendo el ceño— No sabría como considerarte en mi vida. Estás vacío, tú lo dijiste.

Enkidu miró hacia abajo, perdido en las ondas que se generaban en la superficie del agua.

—No estoy completamente vacío, creo. Ha sido gracias a ti.

Enkidu recordó cómo Shamhat depositó un beso en su mejilla el día en que se conocieron. Recordó lo bien que se sintió cuando Mathma acarició su cuerpo. Quizás era la forma de demostrarle a Gilgamesh que ya no era un contenedor vacío completamente. Al menos así lo pensaba Enkidu.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se acercó con calma y depositó un beso en la frente de Gilgamesh. Al separarse vio la expresión de sorpresa del rey.

—Esto es absurdo—barbulló Gilgamesh saliendo de la piscina, tomando su propia ropa y vistiéndose húmedo como estaba.

Enkidu pensó que el rey lo regañaría, lo trataría mal y lo enviaría afuera del palacio, pero él sólo se limitó a caminar con paso firme, mientras se vestía azarosamente.

El corazón de Gilgamesh latía a mil por hora. Ahora eran sus manos las que temblaban.

Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Lo que más le molestaba es que todo eso lo causara Enkidu. Él era su contrincante. Estaba cayendo en un hechizo malicioso y él, gran rey de Uruk demostraba debilidad por un simple y estúpido beso.

Enkidu se movía con la gracia propia de un ave fina y distinguida. Terminó de bañarse y salió de la piscina, dispuesto a vestirse nuevamente, también húmedo. La ropa se apegó a su cuerpo y se delineó con tanta elegancia que Gilgamesh se planteó seriamente si tomarlo y llevárselo de ahí directo a su habitación.

Esto era culpa de su maldito apetito sexual.

Gilgamesh solían gustarle hombres y mujeres seguido. Si le gustaban los mandaba a su harem y asunto arreglado. Los tenía un par de noches y luego los desechaba, como si nada, aburrido de sus cuerpos, como simples cosas sin valor.

Podría hacer eso con Enkidu. Disfrutar de su cuerpo y cuando ya tuviese suficiente, enviarlo afuera.

Pero él sabía que esta vez era diferente.

Las pulsaciones de su corazón no eran las mismas. El temblor de las manos no era algo usual. El nerviosismo, aquella intensa sensación de querer gobernarlo.

—Enkidu—comenzó Gilgamesh, con su molesta voz colmada de soberbia, antes de salir del lugar—. Te quiero esta noche en mi habitación.

Enkidu estilaba su cabello con delicadeza y asintió, sin prever a qué se refería Gilgamesh.

El rey salió de la sala astronómica con el corazón en la garganta.

***

Cuando llegó la noche y la luna se alzó hermosa sobre Uruk, Enkidu tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Gilgamesh. Él estuvo en un par de ocasiones en aquel lugar, observándolo o viendo como Gilgamesh hablaba con su propia asistente sobre diversos temas que no entendía del todo.

Gilgamesh le abrió la puerta sin señalarle el interior. La dejó abierta y volvió a adentrarse a la habitación. Enkidu interpretó aquello como una invitación y caminó para luego encerrarse. Gilgamesh lucía nervioso y miraba por su balcón por donde entraba una agradable y fresca brisa.

—Desnúdate—ordenó Gilgamesh, sin siquiera dirigirse a él.

Enkidu se apoyó en la puerta y frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? —cuestionó Enkidu, con una voz algo más grave de lo usual.

—Hazlo. No pedí tu opinión—replicó Gilgamesh, aún mirando a través de su balcón.

—Pero…

Gilgamesh perdió la paciencia. Lo encaró y bramó:

—¿No que te gusta mucho andar desnudo por ahí en las piscinas? ¿Por qué ahora no quieres desnudarte?

—No he dicho que no quiero—dijo Enkidu tranquilamente—, sólo estoy preguntando el porqué.

Gilgamesh ardía en ira, como siempre. Fue donde Enkidu y lo tomó por una muñeca, pero él le hizo frente con su fuerza. Ninguno de los dos cedería.

—Enkidu, desnúdate—repitió Gilgamesh con violencia, ya molesto.

Enkidu dejó de oponer resistencia y se zafó de Gilgamesh. Levantó sus manos para desabotonar su túnica. Esta se apartó hacia sus hombros y se deslizó suavemente por su cuerpo. Una vez en el suelo, sus pulgares descendieron por sus caderas y se desenfundó el pantalón, quedando completamente expuesto.

—Aquí estoy, desnudo, como lo pediste.

La respiración entrecortada de Gilgamesh era más de ira que de excitación. Se apartó y se sentó sobre unos almohadones. Colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos, como si se debatiera internamente.

—Enkidu—dijo Gilgamesh, después de un momento—. Ven aquí.

Enkidu se encaminó hacia Gilgamesh y esperó pacientemente. Gilgamesh le pidió que se recostase a su lado.

Su cuerpo tan sensual lo era aún más sobre los almohadones elegantes de Gilgamesh. Su cabellera caía delineando el borde de su delicada cintura, de sus muslos, de sus brazos delgados pero tonificados. Gilgamesh se privaba de este deleite por miedo a lo que sentía. Mordió las paredes internas de su boca y finalmente se atrevió.

Colocó una mano sobre las caderas de Enkidu y con lentitud comenzó a recorrer su muslo. El corazón de Enkidu bombeó con mas fuerzas y un estado febril le invadió, sonrojando sus mejillas, recordando aquella noche en que sus labios…

Gilgamesh quería vino, no, necesitaba vino.

Enkidu se mantuvo alerta, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Supuso que debía entregar su cuerpo como Shamhat lo hizo con él, pero Shamhat y Mathma le había dicho que sólo debía estar con las personas que él quisiera…

Al menos que fuese mandato del rey.

Enkidu se llevó una mano a la boca y pensó, aprovechando que Gilgamesh se levantaba y regresaba con una tinaja llena de vino. Sirvió en dos copas y le ofreció una de ellas a Enkidu.

—Esta noche—dijo Gilgamesh—, debes entregarte a mí.

Enkidu sintió un revoltijo en el estómago. Nunca vivió algo parecido a eso en toda su vida. Se encendieron sus mejillas, su voz temblaría si hablaba y la vergüenza lo tomó por sorpresa al saberse desnudo frente a Gilgamesh. Suspiró ante la orden y e intentó cubrir su desnudez con su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué debo hacer eso? —murmuró Enkidu, apoyándose en los almohadones, dejando su espalda descubierta, junto con el tentador camino a sus glúteos.

—Porque es una orden—dijo Gilgamesh, bebiendo más vino—. Deja de cuestionar todo. Quiero tu cuerpo. Dámelo.

—Te lo daré—dijo Enkidu, nervioso—, pero debes prometerme algo.

Gilgamesh dejó la copa y chistó.

—¿Ahora qué? —dijo Gilgamesh, tomando los cabellos de Enkidu y oliéndolos con cierta dominancia.

Enkidu sintió un cosquilleo encantador alrededor de su cuerpo cuando vio que Gilgamesh sonreía al disfrutar el aroma de sus cabellos. Cómplice de ello, le contestó:

—Úsame bien—dijo, jugando con el borde de su propia copa—. Quiero sentirme pleno.

Gilgamesh tuvo que servirse más vino y tomarse la copa entera, producto de lo tentador que sonó aquello.

La sangre recorría sus venas con frenesí, lentamente la bestia interna se levantaba, respiraba sedienta, se relamía los colmillos con malicia.

Ya no aguantó más.

Tomó la mano de Enkidu y le pidió que se levantara. Lo llevó a su habitación con algo de forcejeo y lo recostó sobre la cama. Consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, comenzó a desnudarse.

Enkidu curvó sus cejas. La noche que estuvo con Shamhat y Mathma no sintió lo mismo que esta vez. Ver el cuerpo desnudo de Gilgamesh no fue lo mismo que aquella mañana. Le causó…

¿Excitación?

¿Hace cuanto no sentía aquello?

Gilgamesh se sentó al borde de sus almohadas de plumas y se llevó una mano a la boca, con el revoltijo de ideas en su cabeza. Nunca estuvo tan nervioso con sus consortes y ahora la respiración le traicionaba.

Decidió no darle más vueltas y se acercó a Enkidu y tomó uno de sus brazos para levantarlo y oler su muñeca: él siempre olía maravilloso, como si no fuese un humano. Sentía como si Enkidu fuese un plato sofisticado y raro y estaba dispuesto sólo para él sobre su lecho.

Miraba a Enkidu con esa mirada fiera de fuego. Su lengua se paseó por sus dientes y el lívido empezó a subir lentamente hasta su cabeza.

Su nariz se apegó a las venas de Enkidu, como si una droga alucinógena entrara en su torrente sanguíneo.

Sin embargo, su propio cuerpo no reaccionaba. Miraba a Enkidu sobre la cama, con la extraña mirada de la sorpresa plasmada en sus iris incoloros.

Al ver que Gilgamesh no se movía, Enkidu alzó una mano para acariciar los cabellos de Gilgamesh. Se miraron unos momentos y Enkidu habló:

—¿Cómo se llama a esto? —susurró, mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta la mandíbula de Gilgamesh.

—¿Cómo se llama qué? —preguntó Gilgamesh, sin realmente importarle lo que Enkidu tenía que decirle.

El rey cerró los ojos para romper el hechizo de Enkidu. Era demasiado tentador. Ni él mismo sabía cómo se llamaba aquella sensación tan agradable que embriaga su cuerpo.

¿Por qué era tan difícil?

"Sólo es follármelo y ya" pensó Gilgamesh, intentado aterrizar sus pensamientos a lo que realmente quería. No tenía ningún interés en Enkidu más allá que considerarlo un par de veces sexualmente.

"Quizás sí se convirtió en mi amigo" se planteó, tomando la mano de Enkidu y apartándola.

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? —preguntó Enkidu en un murmuro inocente, como si él no supiera realmente de lo que hablara.

Gilgamesh bufó. No contestó a la pregunta y apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas para llevarse las manos al rostro para ocultarlo un momento.

Tenía impaciencia y a la vez rabia. No estaba acostumbrado a dar pasos previos en sus relaciones, como por ejemplo conocerse o iniciar amoríos. Él simplemente tomaba al cuerpo que deseaba y ya, lo hacia suyo. No había mayor ciencia en ellos.

Miró de reojo a Enkidu, quien se encontraba arrodillado sobre la cama, distraído. Enkidu se terminó recostado de lado, en posición fetal, como si estuviese esperando a que todo sucediera, pero sin ninguna emoción marcada en su rostro.

Enkidu deseaba que Gilgamesh se acercara y tocara su cuerpo, tal como Mathma lo hizo aquel día de su primer contacto. Su respiración calmada, el brillo de sus ojos, el camino serpenteante de sus cabellos, todo aquello era atractivo para Gilgamesh.

—Siéntate—ordenó Gilgamesh, después de salir de su ensimismamiento, con determinación en su voz.

Enkidu obedeció y se sentó a su lado, rozando delicadamente su pierna con la de Gilgamesh. Ambos mantuvieron el silencio, tanto así que el momento se volvió embarazoso.

Gilgamesh se volteó a ver a Enkidu, el cual hizo lo mismo. Sus rostros estaban cerca y se sentía la respiración de ambos en un ambiente íntimo y cálido.

Los dioses enviaron a Enkidu para hacerle frente, para causar su muerte y esto era todo lo contrario.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Gil—comenzó Enkidu—, debo estarlo. Nací para ello. Debía vigilarte y controlarte, pero ahora algo en mi pecho dicta lo contrario. Quiero protegerte, quiero saber qué piensas, cómo puedo aliviarte. No tiene sentido, lo sé, pero si tienes que decirme algo o si quieres algo de mí, puedo dártelo. No tengo nada, tu lo posees todo, pero al menos puedes usar mi cuerpo para lo que quieras.

Gilgamesh se mordió el labio inferior con algo de fuerza. Era normal que él considerara inconscientemente a los demás como cosas cuando estaba en esa situación, pero le molestó que Enkidu se tratara así mismo como una cosa. Negó ofuscado y finalmente decidió mirarlo.

Parecía como si Enkidu tuviese los ojos llorosos. La curvatura de sus cejas era ligeramente de soslayo, como si no quisiera realmente lo que estaba deseando. Apretó los labios y una lágrima descendió por su cara, lo que cambió su expresión a sorpresa.

Era primera vez que ocurría. Se llevó sus dedos y limpió aquel líquido cristalino. Se asustó, quizás eso era lo que ocurría cuando se sentía tan extraño con Gilgamesh.

El rey quedó atónito. Nunca le importaba cuando sus consortes lloraban cuando las llamaba a su lecho. Él dominaba y era todo lo que hacía, llorasen o no. De nuevo las cosas eran diferentes.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —dijo con cierto descontento Gilgamesh.

Enkidu continuó llorando y se limpiaba las lágrimas constantemente.

—¿Esto se llama llorar? —preguntó Enkidu con un temblor en su voz— Lo sabía, pero nunca he llorado.

—¿Jamás has llorado? —dijo Gilgamesh, sorprendido.

—No… gracias por hacerme sentir así—dijo Enkidu, sonriendo levemente.

Gilgamesh alzó las manos contrariado.

—¿Qué te hice para que digas semejante cosa? ¿Quién agradece a alguien que le hace llorar? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Enkidu limpió sus últimas lágrimas y le contempló.

—¿Está mal? Me gusta lo que siento en el pecho. Gracias por eso—Enkidu tomó la mano de Gilgamesh y la acarició.

—Eres un masoquista—dijo Gilgamesh, sintiendo los dedos sobre sus nudillos.

No contestó la pregunta. No lo haría porque le incomodaba. Enkidu respiró para aliviar la tormenta desatada en su pecho y se acercó a Gilgamesh.

—Esto es lo que me enseñó Shamhat—murmuró cerca de los labios de Gilgamesh—, y esta vez no haremos como que no pasó.

Y lo besó.

El tiempo se congeló. Una brisa parecida a el tocar de los pétalos invadió los poros de Gilgamesh. Aquella noche secreta volvió a sus memorias, sus labios no reaccionaban, pero su corazón se aceleró. Enkidu continuaba besándolo, alzando una mano para acariciar su cuello y su clavícula, con una suavidad increíble, como si sus manos fuesen la seda más exquisita existente.

Sus labios cedieron. Decidió continuar con aquel beso profundo que entre ambos iniciaron en la salvedad de la noche que ya cayó sobre ellos. Se sentía bien, como si fuese primera vez en la vida. Con ninguna consorte sintió algo parecido, él sólo quería llegar al acto y no pasar por el camino de sensaciones que ahora recorría junto a Enkidu. Con cierto recelo, levantó una mano y sintió el cabello de Enkidu deslizándose a través de sus dedos.

Fue así como comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta apegar sus cuerpos entre ellos. Enkidu se recostó trayendo consigo a Gilgamesh, acariciando su espalda, mientras el rey descendía sus labios por el cuello de Enkidu, saboreando y disfrutando del olor que desprendía.

Su maldito cuello.

Enseguida se excitó.

Se estaba haciendo de rogar consigo mismo. Resollaba desesperado sobre su piel.

Apoyó los labios sobre sus tendones y lo besó, tentándose a hacer su sueño realidad.

Enkidu enredó sus manos en el cabello de Gilgamesh y decidió silenciar su mente, dejar que todo sucediera y luego olvidarlo. Su cuerpo estaba conmocionado, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos en un desastre producto de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Lo deseaba, pero a la vez, se encontraba contrariado.

La nariz de Gilgamesh recorrió la clavícula y se detuvo en los costados de su cuello.

Su lengua se retorció en la boca, sus labios se entreabrieron y sus dientes tocaron esa piel lozana.

El gemido que Enkidu soltó fue más increíble que el que escuchó en su sueño húmedo. Enkidu tiró los cabellos rubios y ahogó el siguiente suspiro cuando Gilgamesh rasguño su pecho.

Gilgamesh estaba sumido en el estado febril más intenso que alguna vez sintió en la vida. Quería seguir mordiendo esa piel perfecta, quería oler su cabello, descender por su cuerpo y consumir cada centímetro de él. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de atraparlo entre sus garras y destrozarlo. Quería oírle gemir, rogar…

Quería descubrir la parte más obscena del ser de ojos de cristal.

Gilgamesh tomó entre sus manos la mandíbula de Enkidu y unió sus labios a los de él, en un beso grotesco y violento, colmado de sensaciones contrariadas.

Muy opuesto al dulce beso bajo las estrellas.

La entrepierna de Gilgamesh estaba dura y caliente, lista para servir su cuerpo. Enkidu por su lado se encontraba hundido entre lo desconocido y la emoción repentina de algo nuevo. Sus labios colmados de saliva estaban enrojecidos producto de la fiereza del beso.

El rey se llenó de renovada pasión al ver en la penumbra la mordida en el cuello de Enkidu.

Comenzó a desesperar, a dejar que el magma interno dominara sus manos.

Botó con violencia todo de la mesa al costado de la cama hasta que encontró una botella con lubricante. Enkidu curvó las cejas y cerró los ojos con fuerzas.

El contenedor temblaba en su puño, sus oídos estaban ahogados en sus deseos indecorosos, los poros se destacaban a través de sus muslos.

Tragó para calmarse.

Sostuvo en lo alto la botella, sin embargo, sus dedos no respondían. Se mantenía estático, viendo con las pupilas contraídas los ojos de Enkidu, tan húmedos y misteriosos.

Pero esas lágrimas no eran como las de sus consortes, no, eran diferentes, lo podía saborear en lo agitado que estaba Enkidu.

Volvió a tragar.

Nada ocurría.

Gilgamesh titubeó por demasiado tiempo. Algo en su mente le detenía, bloqueaba sus músculos y congelaba sus tendones. Parecía contrariado consigo mismo, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estuviese mal.

"Maldita sea" resonaba en su mente, "¿Por qué es tan difícil?"

—Enkidu—susurró, sacudiendo su mandíbula—¿Esto es parte de la venganza de los dioses? ¿Pretendes enredarme en ti? Si es así dímelo. Sería muy sucio de tu parte participar de este juego peligroso conmigo.

Enkidu negó para luego sentarse en la cama. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y apartó su cabellera del rostro.

—No… es exactamente lo contrario a lo que debo hacer—contestó, descendiendo la cabeza—. Ya no cumplí mi misión. Ya te lo he dicho, vivo por y para ti.

—¿Y qué significa eso precisamente? —interrogó Gilgamesh, levantándose de la cama y caminando desnudo como estaba.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Su más grande deseo en ese momento era follar, así de simple.

Pero ahí estaba Enkidu, mirándolo, deteniéndolo con esa fuerza increíblemente inexplicable.

Enkidu revolvió sus pensamientos en busca de una respuesta hasta que se rindió.

—No lo sé—admitió Enkidu, tomando su cabellera entre sus manos—. Esto es nuevo para mí.

Sus planes no resultarían, no había más vueltas que darle.

Dejó caer la botella con algo de rabia y se mordió el labio, intentando controlar la respiración.

Gilgamesh se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared. Resopló son cierta arrogancia y con una mano apartó sus cabellos hacia atrás.

—Quédate aquí esta noche—ordenó Gilgamesh, con una voz autoritaria—. Ya no podrás apartarte de mi lado. Te quiero cerca de mí.

—¿Entonces sí somos amigos? —murmuró Enkidu, dirigiendo su mirada al rey.

Gilgamesh perforó a Enkidu con la mirada. Sus párpados se negaban a cerrarse.

Quizás así de alguna forma podría consumir ese cuerpo.

—… Sí.

Enkidu sonrió como si hubiese cumplido un objetivo en la vida. Aquello inquietó a Gilgamesh, pero lo pasó por alto: si era un plan de Enkidu para acabar con él no le importaba. Él no se dejaría engañar por su cuerpo, sus sonrisas y el encanto irresistible.

Gilgamesh volvió a la cama y se acostó al lado derecho de Enkidu, mirando el techo de su habitación con una expresión indescriptible.

—Gil… —comenzó Enkidu, volteándose hacia él.

—Dime—dijo el rey, colocando sus manos sobre el abdomen.

—Gracias por todo, ahora ya sé qué quiero en mi vida.

Gilgamesh calló y cerró los ojos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo y en contra de su voluntad, no tuvo sexo en su lecho.


	7. 6 El despertar de un corazon I

Capítulo 5

El despertar de un corazón

Enkidu se detuvo cuando Gilgamesh lo hizo.

El cabello caído del rey ocultaba su mirada, mientras que el recortado flequillo de Enkidu delineaba elegantemente la línea de sus cejas. Gilgamesh ya estaba acostumbrado a que Enkidu le siguiera adonde fuese, por lo que simplemente se limitaba a ignorarlo y a considerarlo cuando fuese necesario. Esta vez se volteó y se quedaron estáticos uno frente al otro.

Gilgamesh parecía adormilado, la noche estaba pronta a caer y la brisa algo helada del oasis marcaba los poros de sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no te acercas más a mí? —preguntó Gilgamesh, caminando hacia Enkidu—Si vas a seguirme por todos lados, mejor hazlo a mi lado.

Enkidu jugó con sus manos uno segundos y accedió a acercarse. Quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para considerar una distancia prudente.

—Creo que me iré a dormir—dijo Enkidu.

La brisa despeinaba su cabello. Las altas ventanas del zigurat se encontraban iluminadas por antorchas que flameaban alegres con el danzar del viento.

—No, no iremos a dormir. Sígueme.

—Pero tengo sueño—rebatió Enkidu.

—Hace un tiempo tú me pediste que te siguiera, ahora me toca a mí.

Enkidu no tuvo más que aceptar.

Con algo de desconfianza, Enkidu se alineó con Gilgamesh y caminaron lado a lado. Los guardias le seguían con los ojos, asombrados de que el rey finalmente cediera con Enkidu. Se apartaron lo suficiente y llegaron a un área sin vigilancia, oscura y fría.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Enkidu, palpando las paredes de piedra.

—Es mi antigua habitación. Aquí viví cuando era un niño.

Enkidu escuchó atentamente las palabras de Gilgamesh. Le siguió hasta que entraron a un espacio amplio, bastante abandonado, con las antorchas apagadas y la luna como única fuente lumínica. Los pasos secos de los pies descalzos de Enkidu reverberaron en las paredes desprovistas de estandartes y alfombras elegantes. De pronto sus pasos dieron con un objeto. Se agachó a recogerlo y quitó el exceso de polvo: era una pequeña carreta de juguete.

Enkidu sintió algo parecido a la ternura. Jugó con las ruedas un momento y se volteó a ver a Gilgamesh.

—¿Te divertiste mucho con esto? —mostró el carruaje pequeño a Gilgamesh y él le contestó con un gesto asqueado.

—Deja esa porquería tirada en el suelo.

Enkidu la dejó sobre un mueble polvoriento.

A medida que descubrían la habitación y sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, observaron cómo la alcoba se encontraba en desastre absoluto, con objetos desperdigados por todo el suelo, muebles rotos y la cama adocelada agujereada. Enkidu se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el borde de esta, apartando la cortina estropeada.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

—El día que tuve que ascender al trono tuve que convertirme en un hombre. Estas cosas dejaron de tener valor para mí. Rompí todo lo que pude y ordené que este lugar fuese abandonado. Así ocurrió.

—¿Qué edad tenías?

—Aproximadamente siete años.

Enkidu abrió sutilmente los ojos, sorprendido de lo que oía: era obvia la razón por la que Gilgamesh era retraído emocionalmente, tuvo que madurar prontamente. Shamhat le enseñó que los niños se convertían en hombres cuando el vello comenzaba a crecer en sus cuerpos, pero consideró que siete años era demasiado pronto para cualquier persona. Relajó sus párpados y jugó con sus pies.

—Aquello debió dolerte mucho.

Gilgamesh sonrió burlesco y se apoyó a un lado de Enkidu.

—Para nada, ser un rey era lo único que quería.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me muestras este lugar?

Gilgamesh descendió la cabeza y el brillo de sus aretes de oro relució tenue en la oscuridad.

—Nunca le dije a nadie sobre esto.

Enkidu dejó que su cabellera cayera por la ventana y el viento volvió a colarse entre las hebras verduzcas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Me parece muy triste que tuvieras que abandonar tu carreta de juguete por una corona.

—A mí me da igual—susurró Gilgamesh, mirando hacia el frente—, era mi destino.

—Yo debía acabar con tu vida y aquí estoy, luchando contra este monstruo llamado destino.

Gilgamesh giró la cabeza en dirección a Enkidu y chocó con sus ojos. Brillaban grises, resaltados por los rayos lunares. Sonrió con cierta melancolía.

—Te considero un tonto—dijo Gilgamesh dado un rato—, pero al menos decidiste quedarte a mi lado: quizás sea la peor decisión que hayas tomado en tu vida, pero ya no puedes retractarte de esto.

—No quiero tampoco, está bien para mí acompañarte y curar ese dolor de haber sido un niño solitario.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estas hablando? No tienes nada que curar.

Enkidu se acercó con cautela a Gilgamesh y finalmente apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Gilgamesh no se inmutó, dejó que aquello sucediera, sin embargo, su posición no cambió.

Ambos permanecieron quietos, disfrutando del frescor nocturno y observando los objetos abandonados en el suelo: muchos juguetes se encontraban rotos y desprovisto de sus colores. Enkidu se interesó por una muñeca hecha de arcilla y se sorprendió a sí mismo al sonreír por la ironía. Al tomarla entre sus dedos, se deshizo y quedó un polvillo fino en la palma. Gilgamesh miró la escena y decidió salir de la habitación.

—Vámonos—dijo, limpiando sus ropas—ya es suficiente. Querías saber de mí, pues esto es algo. Siéntete afortunado.

Enkidu se incorporó y siguió a Gilgamesh sin antes tomar su mano y detenerlo.

Gilgamesh cerró los ojos con cierta rabia, ya que esos actos sin premeditación por parte de Enkidu le irritaban enormemente. Le encaró y Enkidu se acercó y alzó sus dedos a sus ojos, movió su pulgar sobre sus pestañas. Gilgamesh, extrañado, alzó las cejas en señal de pregunta.

—Limpio las lágrimas que derramaste hace años.

Gilgamesh relajó su rostro y negó tajantemente.

—No tienes solución, Enkidu. Eres un completo idiota.

Salió de la habitación con cierta congoja en su corazón.

En el camino, Gilgamesh sintió tristeza: rememorar esos días dónde deseó un amigo con toda el alma, le debilitaron el semblante glorioso que siempre emanaba su ser. Al llegar a los pasillos iluminados, Gilgamesh se apartó de Enkidu y habló:

—Vete, me iré a mi habitación.

—Descansa Gil—murmuró Enkidu.

Ambos se separaron y la conversación quedó estancada en las últimas palabras.

***

Enkidu y Gilgamesh comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que un día, Enkidu pudo tomar el brazo de Gilgamesh y caminar junto a él. Acababa de salir de la sala del concilio y se veía abrumado. La verdad, le aburría enormemente los temas que tanto hablaban en las reuniones, prefería estar en su harem, en la biblioteca, entrenando. Enkidu fue en su auxilio y lo llevó a uno de los jardines.

Enkidu se sentó en el suelo mientras que Gilgamesh lo hizo sobre los almohadones. La tarde era agradable y el olor dulce de las flores no hacían más que acentuar el bienestar. Gilgamesh se acomodó y cerró los ojos: dormiría una siesta.

Enkidu tarareó unos momentos hasta que finalmente se tendió también, mirando el techo con las manos entrecruzadas sobre su abdomen. Gilgamesh abrió los ojos y observó su pecho.

—Cállate.

—No seas tan intolerante Gil, una canción puede sumirte en el sueño.

—Es molesto que lo hagas. Deja de hacer tanto ruido.

Enkidu se alzó sobre sus codos y observó a Gilgamesh.

—Mejor descansa en otro lugar. Ahí vienen unas cuantas chicas.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos y bostezó. Un par de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y luego se los restregó. Se puso de pie y caminó junto a Enkidu hacia la salida. Las jóvenes sonreían como estúpidas: no eran de harem suyo, eran otras consortes, probablemente de algún consejero. Pasó de prestarles atención y se internó por los pasillos. Llegaron a la habitación de Gilgamesh y él detuvo a Enkidu colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Vete, quiero descansar solo.

Enkidu hizo caso omiso y entró con él.

Gilgamesh ya se había acostumbrado a las desobediencias de Enkidu. Dejó que entrara y se dirigió a los almohadones que se encontraban cerca del recibidor. Se acurrucó sobre ellos y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

De pronto sintió que Enkidu se apegaba a su espalda.

Molesto, resolló.

—Enkidu, quiero dormir tranquilo, muévete, me estás estorbando.

Enkidu obviamente no hizo caso y deslizó una mano por la cintura de Gilgamesh hasta su abdomen, para abrazarlo.

Gilgamesh odiaba que hiciera cosas así, le causaban revoltijos en el estómago.

Se permitió vivir un momento esa sensación. Le gustaba ese secreto que entre los dos iban entretejiendo oculto a los ojos de los demás. Nadie sospecharía jamás que Enkidu y él se habían aproximado a tal punto de besarse, de recorrerse y de regocijarse en la desnudez del otro.

Sentía la respiración de Enkidu sobre su espalda y el cosquilleo del molesto cabello verde.

Decidió voltearse, atraído por el deseo de acrecentar ese secreto.

Enkidu tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pestañeaba con sopor, como si el sueño le fuese ganando lentamente.

—Enkidu—susurró Gilgamesh, colocando un brazo bajo la cabeza—. ¿Cuál es la idea de hacer todo esto? No quiero que lo sigas haciendo.

—Sí quieres—contrarió Enkidu, como siempre—, porque siento tu corazón latir rápido, ¿Es un problema que me desees de otra manera?

Gilgamesh detestaba que Enkidu fuese tan directo, le dejaba sin palabras, sin forma de defenderse ante el ataque.

—No te deseo de otra manera.

Enkidu tomó una de las manos de Gilgamesh y la colocó sobre su cintura. Gilgamesh experimentó un temblor leve en sus dedos, hasta que decidió recorrer el camino hasta sus caderas y continuar por su muslo. Retiró la mano rápidamente y se acostó de espaldas, ocultando la luz que llegaba a sus ojos con el antebrazo derecho.  
—Sí, puede ser. Quisiera consumir tu cuerpo, pero no he tenido la…

Enkidu reclamó su mandíbula y lo besó.

Gilgamesh cerró los ojos luego de tonarlos blanco y continuó con el beso. Coló sus manos por la cintura de Enkidu y atrajo su cuerpo hacia él, aferrándolo por la espalda.

—Ya olvidémonos de nosotros—susurró Enkidu con delicadeza, palpó la mejilla del rey y acarició sus labios fugazmente—, nadie sabrá esto.

Gilgamesh no continuó con la conversación. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Enkidu y respiró hondo, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Le gustó observar sus tendones y las clavículas sobresalientes, el blanco de su piel y el sedoso tacto del cabello. Enkidu comenzó a acariciar a Gilgamesh y se olvidó de todo. Nada más vivía ese momento, como las manos grandes de Gilgamesh se aferraban a su espalda pequeña, era como si retuviera el escalofrío en sus dedos.

Gilgamesh llevaba el pecho descubierto. Una pequeña prenda parecida a una camisa ocultaba sus hombros y un montón de collares de oro descansaban sobre su cuello. Enkidu se incorporó y tomó uno de ellos para desprenderlo de él.

Conforme las joyas eran abandonadas en el suelo, Gilgamesh apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Enkidu y reconoció esos pectorales formados y delgados como si fuesen suyos: así comenzaba a considerar a Enkidu, como algo suyo, una cosa rarísima. Sus manos ascendieron y desabotonaron la túnica. Sus hombros se asomaron por los costados y Enkidu se sonrojó ante ello. Cerró los ojos y apretó las piernas.

Enkidu continuó con las prendas de Gilgamesh. Primero las superiores, luego jugó con su pantalón. Primero debía desprenderse de todos los accesorios de oro molestos que refrenaban sus tácticas. El movimiento de sus brazos hizo que su túnica se deslizara por su cuerpo y revelara su ombligo. Gilgamesh se aferró de las caderas y las alzó, pidiendo indirectamente que se arrodillara. Las besó y se deshizo del pantalón de Enkidu. Sus ropas se agolpaban a sus pies, como un montón de nieve bajo un árbol.

Empezaron a besarse, tan lento que retenían los segundos en sus labios, sus suspiros en el aire y las caricias entre sus dedos. Una mariposa se detuvo sobre una hoja y agitó sus alas cuando Gilgamesh se giró para acariciar a Enkidu, quien quedó completamente desnudo.

El silencio era tal que el desliz sobre la piel era audible.

—Gil—susurró Enkidu, apartándose de sus labios—, me estoy excitando.

Aquello desató un incendio entre las piernas de Gilgamesh. Exhaló con fuerzas para calmarse y llevó una mano al rostro de Enkidu para apartar su cabellera.  
Podrían hacerlo ahí, aquella tarde perfecta, en la salvedad de su habitación.

Enkidu acarició sus mejillas y apegó su entrepierna a Gilgamesh, demostrando ciertos cambios en su anatomía. En rey tragó con cierta tensión y se aferró a los brazos de Enkidu.

Lo había deseado noches antes, pero ahora era diferente.

No recordaba siquiera donde estaba el aceite lubricante que usaba para esas situaciones, tampoco recordaba cómo debía seguir. Generalmente sus acciones eran movidas por el lívido y el deseo de tener un orgasmo, sin embargo, ahora sólo quería disfrutar las sensaciones que Enkidu recreaba en él.

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro. Gilgamesh aún permanecía con sus pantalones, lo que ayudó a ocultar su deseo de Enkidu. El cabello de Enkidu hacía lo propio y sus piernas delgadas quedaron cubiertas de hilos verdes.

—Vamos a la cama—Gilgamesh se puso de pie y ofreció una mano a Enkidu.

—Gil, espera... creo que, digo, si tú quieres que…

Gilgamesh quedó de piedra al oír algo como eso. Nunca nadie le pidió que se frenara ante el instinto carnal sólo porque "no estaba listo". Su mano extendida se retrajo y su brazo descansó a un costado.

—Vamos a mi cama, es una orden.

Enkidu se puso de pie y ocultó su entrepierna con el cabello.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación y Enkidu se subió a la cama, intentando prepararse para lo que venía. Cierta emoción envolvente le hizo mostrar una sonrisa ligera.  
Algún día tendría que ocurrir.

—Prométeme que me usarás bien—dijo Enkidu, acostándose de espaldas y relajándose.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —Gilgamesh soltó una risa ronca y profunda—Acomódate.

—Ya estoy acomodado.

Gilgamesh se acostó a su lado y tomó una de las muñecas de Enkidu para ponerlo de costado. Descansó unos momentos y finalmente lo abrazó.

Nunca lo había abrazado, eso era nuevo incluso para él. Se sintió algo ridículo por hacerlo, pero finalmente lo ignoró. Permaneció unos momentos en esa posición y luego se acostó de espaldas.

—Duérmete—ordenó Gilgamesh, mientras el mismo se sumía en el sueño.

Enkidu retuvo la respiración unos segundos. Tragó y su sonrisa no se desvaneció.

Finalmente, ambos sucumbieron al sueño y Gilgamesh despertó cuando ya era de noche.

Enkidu ya no se encontraba a su lado. Estaba de pie en el balcón, vestido, comiendo una manzana, observando como las aves nocturnas volaban sobre su cabeza. Cuando fue consciente de que Gilgamesh despertó, dejó su manzana de lado y le sonrió.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó, adentrándose a la habitación.

—Sí—contestó, algo confundido.

Para variar, cuando caía en la cuenta de lo sucedido, deseaba renegarse completamente.

—Vete—dijo, poniéndose de pie. Sus pantalones seguían cubriendo sus piernas. Se vistió con algo que encontró en su vestidor y señaló la salida—. Llamaré a una consorte.  
Enkidu asintió dulcemente sin antes acercarse a Gilgamesh. Reclamó su mejilla, pero Gilgamesh la apartó.

—Ándate—repitió, con sus rojizos ojos con el contraste frío de un témpano.

Enkidu sonrió y se giró para desaparecer.

Una vez que Gilgamesh se quedó a solas, golpeó una pared con fuerzas y decidió que aquella noche, la pasaría a solas.

***

Durante varias semanas, Enkidu fue introducido a una vida de lujos y comodidades, ya que Gilgamesh así lo ordenó. A Enkidu le costaba acostumbrarse a los mimos y a los suelos lisos del palacio de Uruk, más aún a los horarios y las comidas. Muchas veces Enkidu se perdía en los jardines colgantes y los sirvientes lo encontraban durmiendo entre las plantas o bebiendo agua agachado como un animal de las fuentes artificiales, cuando a su disposición se encontraban tinajas con agua fresca y dulce. Una tarde en particular, Gilgamesh hablaba a Enkidu sobre algunos asuntos de gobierno y de las peticiones de algunos campesinos, que tenían problemas con cosechas especificas, que fueron tan productivas, que faltaba mano de obra.

—Enkidu, ¿Qué te pasa? No me estás escuchando realmente—dijo Gilgamesh, en un tono más calmado que lo que se hubiese esperado de él.

Enkidu torció el gesto incómodo, acariciando uno de sus brazos y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es que me aburrí—admitió, sin una pizca de culpa.

Los sabios del consejo que se encontraban presentes se tensaron, miraron preocupados unos con otros y guardaron un mortal silencio. Gilgamesh atravesó a Enkidu con la mirada, como si él hubiese dicho algo propio de sentencia de muerte.

—Entonces vete de aquí. No quiero que estés poniendo atención a cualquier tontería si no me vas a escuchar.

Enkidu obedeció, sin importarle nada.

Gilgamesh odiaba que se comportara así, como si la libertad fuese de la mano con sus acciones.

Enkidu finalmente se acostumbró a su nueva vida, pero no existía forma alguna de que él quisiera colocarse ropas más adecuadas para alguien que viviese en el palacio de Gilgamesh. Él continuaba feliz con sus túnicas holgadas y ahora vestía algunas de colores suaves.

A pesar de vivir en el palacio de Uruk, nadie sabía realmente cual era la posición de Enkidu en la jerarquía existente. Ya todos sabían que ambos comenzaron a entablar una amistad especial. Gilgamesh no pidió que Enkidu fuese agregado a su harem ni tampoco al consejo de sabios que presidían con él. Tampoco a la servidumbre ni como aprendiz de algún escribano. Enkidu se la llevaba todo el día deambulando donde Gilgamesh fuese, como alguien fiel a su amo, pero Gilgamesh comenzó a tratarlo como su igual e incluso le permitía opiniones.

¿Cuál era la posición de un amigo de Gilgamesh en su reinado?

Enkidu muchas veces se aburría de estar sentado al lado de Gilgamesh, por lo que se iba a merodear por los jardines, en donde generalmente se desnudaba y aprovechaba esos instantes de soledad para reflexionar y cantar. A veces intentaba tocar una flauta que entregaron para él, pero pocas veces tenía intentos exitosos, es más, lo hacía horrible.

A pesar de los lazos entre Gilgamesh y Enkidu se fortalecieron, no volvió a repetirse aquella tarde que secretamente recordaban. El rey constantemente pensaba en cómo ocurrió y en los besos de Enkidu, a tal punto que un día, mirándose al espejo se planteó seriamente algo que jamás le había ocurrido en la vida: ¿Se estaba infatuando?  
Se lavó el rostro con agua helada y se apoyó en la tinaja de piedra en donde se llevaban a cabo sus baños. Negó, sintiéndose incapaz de sentir algo así como la atracción. Él era un rey que no conocía nada más que regir y acumular y así estaba bien. No se permitía y tampoco le interesaba vivir nada más que lo que él quería. Cerró los ojos y se convenció de lo contrario.

En la tarde le correspondía concilio. Ese día en especial hablarían de las transacciones con Nippur y ese tema le estaba comenzando a aburrir, producto que el asunto estaba estancado y no progresaba en una solución. Él dio un ultimátum días atrás, sin embargo, no llegaron a acuerdo alguno.

Se encontraba en la mitad de la sesión, jugando con una pulsera y la mano izquierda descansaba en un costado de su rostro cuando de pronto vio que la puerta se abría. Los consejeros seguían hablando entre sí y Gilgamesh se distrajo. Una mano blanca seguida de la característica cabellera verde apareció para luego mirar a Gilgamesh. El rey alzó la mano para echarlo, no obstante, Enkidu permaneció, saludándolo.

Gilgamesh resopló. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto hablar asuntos aburridos y tenía sed. Quería ir a la biblioteca por una estaca y escribir alguno que otro garabato. Se llevó el pulgar y el índice a los lagrimales y bostezó.

—Señor…—dijo un miembro del consejo, con cautela—Por favor, necesitamos que nos conteste. En Nippur insisten que el intercambio de metales preciosos está mermando producto de…

—No me importa—soltó Gilgamesh luego de terminar de bostezar—. Arréglenlo. Necesitamos esas piezas de plata pronto, no me importa cómo lo solucionen, sólo háganlo.

—Pero su majestad…

—Ya basta.

Gilgamesh se puso de pie y dio la espalda al concilio.

—Largo todos de aquí, no quiero hablar de este asunto por hoy.

Los presentes se miraron con dudas marcadas en sus rostros y finalmente resolvieron retirarse. En eso, Enkidu aprovechó de escabullirse al interior y quedó a solas con Gilgamesh.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso de entrar?

Enkidu se apoyó contra la pared y contempló la espalda de Gilgamesh. Él miraba por la enorme ventana rectangular que iluminaba la instancia. Se acercó a las plantas y acarició las hojas perennes.

—He decidido acompañarte esta tarde, Gil—dijo Enkidu, acercándose a él—. Noté que estabas tenso, vine a sacarte de aquí.

—Estoy bien—contestó Gilgamesh, enfrentando a Enkidu—, sólo un poco aburrido, ya sabes, los problemas económicos.

—Sí—Enkidu se acercó a Gilgamesh y ladeó la cabeza—. Quisiera contarte algo.

Gilgamesh hizo un movimiento con la mano, permitiendo que Enkidu comenzara a hablar.

—¿Te preocupa lo que los demás opinen de ti?

Gilgamesh entornó los ojos y se apoyó en una de las sillas. Intentó inspeccionar las palabras de Enkidu sin éxito.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Gilgamesh se sentó en la silla nuevamente e invitó a Enkidu a hacer lo mismo. Enkidu tomó un cincel de la mesa y empezó a jugar con una tablilla cercana en blanco.

—He escuchado cosas sobre ti. Me puedo esconder fácilmente de los demás y he espiado conversaciones. Hay personas que incluso planean traicionarte, gente poderosa que planea una rebelión. Sirvientes cansados que desean huir, mujeres de tu harem que quieren suicidarse, ¿No te parece que todo es muy dramático?

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos levemente para luego retornar a su expresión soberbia. Una sonrisa agria se dibujó en sus labios y soltó un bufido.

—Qué pelmazos—apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se dirigió a Enkidu—. Dime sus nombres e irán al calabozo.

—No—negó con suavidad Enkidu, comenzando a tallar algo así como una flor muy mal dibujada en la superficie de la tabla—, no sé sus nombres y no me parece buena idea hacer lo que planeas, eso sólo les dará más motivos para despreciarte.

"¿No te apena saber que los demás son hipócritas contigo? Las sonrisas que demuestran son falsas, sus comentarios son mentiras, las miradas seductoras de tus mujeres son fingidas, ¿No quieres cambiar todo eso?

Gilgamesh estaba perplejo, nadie le había dicho algo así. Se prendó del dibujo de Enkidu, sin poder despegar la mirada y luego torció sus labios.

—Ellos cumplen con su deber, no me importa si les gusta o no.

—Entonces toda tu vida es una mentira, Gil.

Gilgamesh miró a Enkidu y estuvo a punto de bofetearlo, cuando se percató que la sinceridad de sus palabras estaba ligadas a la pureza de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sacas con decirme todo esto? ¿Quieres que me sienta culpable?

—Para nada, solo quiero que sepas que yo te hablo sin fingir nada. Mis palabras, actos y entregas son sinceras.

—Entonces según eso, tú serías lo único verdadero en mi vida.

Gilgamesh se detuvo al escucharse decir eso; sonaba demasiado cursi. Enkidu no se inmutó y dejó el cincel de lado. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el dibujo, removiendo el exceso de tierra.

—¿No te dan deseos de desaparecer de vez en cuando? —Enkidu susurró con suavidad, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—No, estoy justo donde quiero estar.

—Oh—se acomodó en la silla y apoyó su mejilla sobre la mano derecha—. A mí sí me dan ganas de desaparecer.

Gilgamesh quería pasar de preguntar el porqué, pero sabía que retroalimentar esa conversación le ayudaría a distraerse de sus labores diarias.

—Qué oscuro suena eso. Deberías agradecer todo lo que te he dado en este palacio.

—Mis motivos son otros, Gil. Quiero sentirme vivo y no logro encontrar el camino para ello. ¿Cómo sabes que estás vivo?

Gilgamesh meditó un momento: sabía la respuesta correcta.

—El placer. El placer te gobierna y te mueve. Las personas buscan hacer cosas por placer, por la comodidad, por el instinto de sentir esa dicha de experimentar lo deseado. Eso es sentirse vivo.

Enkidu tenía una expresión indescriptible, era tan neutra que podría catalogarse como aterrorizadora. Gilgamesh no permitió que aquello le perturbara y alzó las cejas, como esperando respuesta.

—Placer—repitió Enkidu, recordando las situaciones donde sentía placer.

Era cierto. Cada vez que comía un dulce de dátil y caramelo se sentía feliz, el saborear la fruta, sentir la miel viscosa, tragar, todo aquello era algo que hacía del momento una sensación hedonista. Sentía placer al estar desnudo, al correr libre por los pasillos, a bañarse con agua helada…

Al estar con Gilgamesh.

Así resolvió que estaba vivo.

Sonrió y tocó el antebrazo de Gilgamesh con suavidad. Contrajo sus dedos y luego se apartó.

—Gracias—susurró Enkidu.

Gilgamesh se puso de pie y señaló la salida de la sala, carraspeó y continuó hablando:

—Uno de los mejores placeres, es beber vino. Vamos a mi habitación y te enseñaré a beber vino para embriagarte.

—¿Embriagarme? —Enkidu caminó al lado de Gilgamesh y su túnica rozaba de vez en cuando las manos del rey—, he tomado vino y me he mareado, pero jamás me he embriagado.

—Hoy lo haremos, nos embriagaremos hasta reírnos de cualquier estupidez.

Enkidu sintió una especie de emoción. Tomó una cinta para atar su cabello en una coleta y observó entre los cimientos del palacio, la ciudad de Uruk a medida que caminaba. El sol bañaba de anaranjado los suelos llenos de azulejos que destellaban pequeños brillos dorados. Gilgamesh caminaba con las manos cruzadas en su espalda, sin prestarle atención a Enkidu en ningún momento. Cuando doblaron por una esquina para subir por las escaleras al piso donde se encontraba los aposentos de Gilgamesh, él llamó a una sirvienta y pidió dos tinajas de vino para su habitación.

Cuando llegaron, las jarras estaban dispuestas en el comedor elegante que tenía su habitación. Gilgamesh invitó a Enkidu a sentarse y tomó una copa para servirle.  
—Ten y conoce el placer de beber.

Enkidu la recibió y la llevó a sus labios.

Gilgamesh bebió la suya de un solo sorbo y suspiró alegre una vez que descendió la copa. Se sirvió más y brindó en dirección a Enkidu.

Enkidu observó la superficie del líquido borgoña y sonrió. Estaba por experimentar algo nuevo en su vida y eso le llenaba de dicha, más aún si era al lado de su amigo. Imitó a Gilgamesh y se tomó el resto de su copa. Una gota de vino se deslizaba por su mentón y continuó por el cuello.

—Esto está delicioso—dijo Enkidu, sirviéndose una segunda copa—. Podría seguir tomando hasta hartarme.

—Esa es la idea—señaló Gilgamesh—. Quiero saber cuánto aguantas.

Enkidu tomó sus palabras como un desafío.

Bebió unas dos copas más, una tercera, una cuarta y para la quinta ya estaba medianamente ebrio. Gilgamesh se reía a carcajadas de la expresión descompuesta de Enkidu, ya que le costaba sostener la cabeza de lo mareado que estaba.

—Cállate—dijo Enkidu, quitándole la copa a Gilgamesh y bebiéndose el contenido.

Gilgamesh pasó una mano por sus hombros y volvió a servir vino en las dos copas.

—Esto mi amigo, es placer puro, es lo que debes experimentar para estar vivo.

—Hay otras cosas que me causan placer también.

—¿Cómo qué?

Enkidu sorteó el mareo y llevó la copa a sus labios.

—El estar a tu lado.

Gilgamesh guardó silencio. El vino también le estaba haciendo efecto. Se sintió complacido de oír aquello y habló sin medirse:

—Que llegaras a mi vida es algo que podría haber deseado hace mucho, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de imaginarte.

Enkidu se quedó perplejo ante sus palabras y Gilgamesh hizo caso omiso, como si hubiese dicho algo banal y sin importancia.

—Gil…

Enkidu descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gilgamesh y tomó la tinaja de vino entre sus manos para beber directamente de ella.

Gilgamesh se regocijó al ver cómo Enkidu disfrutaba de una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

—Mírate, bebiendo por fin de un recipiente y no del borde de las piscinas. No es la forma correcta, pero al menos es algo.

—Gil, me tratas como si fuese un bruto.

—Lo eres.

Enkidu soltó una risotada poco esperable de él y Gilgamesh se unió.

Las risas se hicieron cada vez más intensas y comenzaron los empujones suaves entre ellos. Enkidu tomó una almohada y le dio directo en la cara a Gilgamesh, lo que él respondió con una patada en el estómago. Enkidu cayó de espaldas y se derramó parte del vino sobre su túnica, por lo que la ropa se apegó a su pecho.

—A ver cómo respondes ahora—gritó Gilgamesh animado, riéndose del cabello manchado de Enkidu.

—Tonto—dijo Enkidu, incorporándose con dificultad, luego de sonreírle—, tendrás que limpiarlo.

Ambos se miraron con atención, como desdeñando el significado de esas palabras.

—Ven—susurró Gilgamesh, ofreciéndole una mano.

Enkidu la aceptó y se sentó a su lado, intentando limpiar su pecho con otra parte de su túnica.

—Qué desperdicio—dijo Enkidu con un enredo en su lengua—, mira que tirar este vino increíble.

Gilgamesh se cruzó de piernas y se quitó los aretes de oro para dejarlos sobre la mesa baja. Calmó su respiración y se distrajo con el danzar de las hojas afuera de su habitación. Enkidu por su parte, retiró el cabello hacia atrás y sintió la brisa estremecer su pecho húmedo.

—¿En qué piensas, Gil?

Gilgamesh miró el fondo de su vaso y agitó el poco contenido de este.

—Mi vida ha cambiado desde que llegaste. Creo que he estado más consciente de vivir.

Enkidu sonrió con cierto aire seductor al escuchar eso. Con un dedo, recorrió los tatuajes del pecho de Gilgamesh y finalmente llegó hasta su mentón. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios teñidos.

—Entonces sientes placer al tenerme en tu vida.

Gilgamesh lo miró de reojo y soltó:

—Puede ser.

Enkidu borró la sonrisa y sopesó la idea. Sus ojos inexpresivos se colgaron de los de Gilgamesh hasta que él finalmente lo miró.

Enkidu se apartó sutilmente de Gilgamesh. Estaba muy mareado, tenía deseos de reírse de la situación, pero a la vez, el corazón el bombeaba con fuerzas.

—Entonces tenemos el mismo placer culpable.

—Completamente culpable.

Gilgamesh ignoró a Enkidu hasta que finalmente su mano fuerte y varonil escaló por la espalda de Enkidu, causando que su piel se crispara. Llegó hasta su nuca y movió su cabeza en dirección hacia él. Enkidu tragó y cerró los ojos.

El rey se acercó a Enkidu y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Primero, Gilgamesh rozó su nariz por su mejilla hasta su oído. Jugueteó un momento con su resuello y Enkidu alzó una mano temblorosa para apoyarla sobre el hombro de Gilgamesh. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y la humedad de la respiración de Gilgamesh le causó una ola de placer que jamás sintió en su vida. El vino acrecentaba esas nuevas sensaciones y creyó que desfallecería en ese mismo lugar.

—¿Qué quieres que haga contigo? —le susurró Gilgamesh, a la vez que mordía su oreja—¿Quieres que te desnude? ¿Quieres que consuma tu cuerpo?

Enkidu ya estaba excitado. Asintió sin poder soltar ninguna palabra y Gilgamesh tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

Se acercó a besarlo. El vino se sentía en la lengua del otro y la calidez del alcohol desataba un caos en el pecho de Gilgamesh. Una de sus manos aferró la cintura de Enkidu y paulatinamente lo fue acostando sobre las almohadas. Respiraba su propio aire, saboreó su saliva y finalmente decidió quitarle la túnica manchada.

Su pecho olía maravillosamente a vino. Recorrió esos pectorales delgados, tomó sus cabellos y jugueteó con ellos, enfermo de placer. Saboreó sus labios húmedos y sonrió satisfecho. Rio suavemente sintiéndose grandioso, orgulloso de obtener a Enkidu tan fácilmente. Su sonrisa maliciosa develaba sus verdaderas intenciones y el brillo de sus ojos gritaba sus deseos.

—Entrégame tu cuerpo Enkidu, es una orden. Ya me aburrí de esperar—murmuró, agarrando la mandíbula de Enkidu con cierta violencia.

Un escalofrío general recorrió a Enkidu. Sus mejillas tomaron un tenue color rojizo y sus manos se curvaron sobre si mismas, sintiendo temblor en sus piernas. A pesar de sentir todo aquello, su inexpresivo rostro se mantenía inmutable. Abrió los labios y musitó:

—Mi cuerpo ya es tuyo. Haz de él lo que quieras.

—Oh… lo que yo quiera.

Gilgamesh estaba completamente ebrio. No quería pensar en lo que todo aquello significaba, en lo que podría resultar y lo que podría salir mal, sólo estaba consumido por el lívido, quería tener sexo, quería sentir el orgasmo abandonar su cuerpo.

Quería saber cuál era el sabor de Enkidu.

En esos momentos deseó ese cuerpo con tanto fervor, tantos deseos, que enseguida se excito sólo con la idea de obtener placer, de tomar toda la energía vital del hombre que le seguía a todos lados.

Gilgamesh volvió a besar a Enkidu y comenzó a desnudarlo a medida que su respiración se aceleraba, como si una pequeña bestia insaciable despertara en su pecho. El cuerpo de Enkidu sobre reaccionaba a sus estímulos, su piel era completamente sensible. Se agitó y él mismo comenzó con los adornos de oro de Gilgamesh, para apropiarse de sus ropas y arrojarlas lejos.

Veneno puro. Enkidu acaparó de los labios de Gilgamesh en un beso húmedo, donde un hilo de saliva escurría de la comisura de sus labios. Apartó su cabello, colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Gilgamesh y de a poco, se desprendió de su manto elegante rojizo.

Gilgamesh descendió al abdomen de Enkidu y una de sus manos escaló hasta su rostro. Obligaron a que los labios de Enkidu cedieran e introdujo un dedo dentro de su boca, palpando y disfrutando de la humedad de su lengua. Con el calor del momento, Enkidu se limitó a lamer aquel índice invasor, a la vez que sentía la succión de un beso sugerente en cerca de su ombligo. Abrió los ojos, alzó la cabeza levemente y se acaloró al ver que Gilgamesh iba por uno de sus pezones. Su espalda se crispó y en su mente, un montón de hojas danzaban con la brisa de sus espasmos.

—¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? ¿Shamhat te enseñó como contentar a un hombre? —Gilgamesh descendió su mano a su propio sexo y se masajeó un momento, pensando su movimiento a seguir.

—Sí me enseñó, pero jamás he entregado mi cuerpo a un hombre.

—Hoy será el día—Gilgamesh se arrodilló sobre las almohadas y pidió que Enkidu se sentara—. Hazlo bien.

Gilgamesh tomó la nuca de Enkidu y la acercó a su entrepierna. El atardecer cambió sus colores a azules oscuros y la instancia sin flamas encendidas era bañada por la luz ambiental de Uruk.

Enkidu temblaba. Abrió su boca lentamente y posó sus labios sobre el miembro de Gilgamesh, depositando un beso. Recordó una de sus noches con Shamhat y Mathma, en donde ambos sacerdotes se postraron a darle placer, haciendo lo que él estaba a punto de hacer por primera vez con Gilgamesh.

Shamhat le había enseñado bien.

Introdujo el sexo de Gilgamesh en su boca y una sensación de vértigo se apropió de su cuerpo. Su abdomen sufrió un espasmo y sus párpados tiritaron cuando comenzó a deslizarlo levemente, de afuera hacia adentro. La saliva escapaba copiosamente de sus labios, sus ojos abandonaban lágrimas de placer, su cabello se apegaba a sus mejillas producto del sudor. Su propia entrepierna estaba caliente y alzada.

Quería más vino, quería vivir el momento como si no hubiese otro en la vida.

Jugó un momento con los costados de Gilgamesh. Mordió sus caderas, lamió su ingle y se deleitó cuando escuchó que Gilgamesh soltaba un suspiro ronco de placer. Su propio corazón galopaba fuerte en sus oídos y creyó que estaba por gritar, suplicar por delectación.

Con una mano temblorosa, palpó por una de las tinajas y la bebió para finalmente voltearla sobre sí, ya fuera de sus cabales. Gilgamesh lo tomó por los hombros y lamió su cuello manchado, extasiado por el penetrante olor a vino. El cabello de Enkidu se encontraba estropeado, sucio y pegoteado, pero no le importó, le gustó sentirse como una presa consumible.

Gilgamesh aferró su cintura, rasguñó sus muslos y finalmente lo empujó a las almohadas mojadas. Enkidu descansó con las manos a cada costado de su cabeza, consciente de lo obsceno de la situación. Gilgamesh desapareció un momento. Revolvió entre sus cosas y encontró una botella de aceite lubricante.

—Gil…—Enkidu comenzó a respirar con más fuerzas, previendo lo que estaba por venir. Apretó sus piernas y se encogió en las almohadas.

—Abre las piernas.

—No…

Gilgamesh sonrió completamente encendido al ver como Enkidu se negaba.

—¿No quieres? Bueno, entonces haré que me lo ruegues y no te lo daré.

Enkidu abandonó un gemido grave cuando Gilgamesh agarró sus mejillas para unirse en un beso escandaloso, con violencia. Estuvo consciente de que no podía quedarse quieto producto de la delicia que se apropiaba de sus músculos. Forcejeó con Gilgamesh por mero placer de hacerlo, de sentir que de alguna manera le obligaba, aunque lo deseaba con ansias, lo ambicionaba, quería que quitara esa virginidad guardada sólo para él; deseaba ser usado por Gilgamesh.

Llegó un momento que, entre mordidas y succiones, Enkidu abrió las piernas y alzó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Gilgamesh bufó de soberbia. Se acercó al oído de Enkidu y respiró sobre él.

—Te dije que me lo pedirías, ruégame.

Enkidu tenía el cuello húmedo producto de la saliva y el sudor. Sus tendones se tensaban en la piel brillante. Apegó su entrepierna a la de Gilgamesh y le costó retener el temblor de su exhalación.

Gilgamesh dio con la botella de aceite. La destapó y la derramó sobre el abdomen de Enkidu. Masajeó esa cintura pequeña y la palma de sus manos descendió hasta más allá de su entrepierna. Junto dos dedos y los introdujo sin mucho rodeo, provocando un retorcijón general en Enkidu.

La noche ya se había instaurado sobre Uruk. Los insectos nocturnos a duras penas atenuaban los jadeos de ambos. Las quejas de Enkidu regocijaban a Gilgamesh.  
—Así… sigue así, entrégate a mí.

Enkidu se hundió en un mar oscuro y tibio. Cada rincón de su cuerpo estaba húmedo, manchado de vino, aceite o de fluidos corporales. Se sentía utilizado, un despojo viviente y eso le enervaba a tal punto de suplicar, tal como Gilgamesh dijo que haría.

Gilgamesh abrió sus piernas, se posicionó y entró en Enkidu.

Enkidu ladeó la cabeza, sin importarle que sus labios se encontraran inundados en saliva. Se aferró de los antebrazos de Gilgamesh y así comenzó el movimiento de vaivén. Gilgamesh estaba poseído completamente por la bestialidad de su propio ego. No dejaba de contemplar a Enkidu, de regocijarse al obtener su cuerpo tan fácilmente; era su deseo hecho realidad, su fantasía sucia e indecorosa materializada en los jadeos de armoniosa voz neutra por parte de Enkidu.

Recordó aquel beso inocente en la intemperie.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos, rememorando la suavidad con la que los labios de Enkidu se deslizaron por los suyos. Ebrio como estaba, habló sin meditarlo:  
—Eres mío, sólo mío. Te haré mío todas las noches si es necesario. Fuiste creado para mí y ahora me apropiaré de tu cuerpo para siempre. Quiero que estés a mi disposición, a mis pies, quiero que me glorifiques y me des todo de ti.

—Úsame—rogó Enkidu.

La mano derecha de Gilgamesh se dirigió al cuello descubierto de Enkidu y aplicó algo de presión, privándolo del aire. Él hacía eso con sus consortes, ansioso de ver cómo se retorcían y le pedían que se detuviera. Enkidu dejó caer los brazos a un costado y permitió que le ahorcara todo lo que quisiera al punto de realmente ahogarse. Gilgamesh cedió y Enkidu respiró tan profundo que su espalda se curvó y sus puños se aferraron a los cojines.

Gilgamesh aumentó la velocidad. Ambos se sumieron en silencio y continuaron con su sesión, sólo liberando gemidos y suspiros roncos.

Enkidu temió que los guardias postrados a las afueras de la habitación oyeran algo, ya que asumió que Gilgamesh prefería mantener en secreto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos. Se dedicó a observarlo: en ese momento, sus mejillas se encendieron; le pareció hermoso, completamente perfecto, con aquel cuerpo esculpido, el color rubí de sus ojos, el rubio de su cabello caído. Se abstrajo, se concentró en el golpeteo dentro de su cuerpo que sentía intenso y cálido y finalmente, permitió que su mano descendiera a su propio miembro.

Ya se había masturbado algunas veces. Lo descubrió hace no mucho, ya que Shamhat no le enseñó que podía hacerlo por sí mismo a solas. Le costó caer en la cuenta de que sus manos hacían tan buen trabajo como Shamhat o incluso mejor. Sin embargo, ahora era completamente diferente.

Ahora comprendía a la perfección qué era estar vivo.

La invasión a su cuerpo, sus dedos estremecidos acariciando su intimidad, los jadeos constantes de Gilgamesh.

Estaba por ocurrir, como si huyera de su cuerpo. Se estaba apropiando de él, sus cejas se curvaron, su voz se alzó, comenzó a desesperar, quería sentirlo, quería simplemente alimentarse de aquello. Apretó inconscientemente su interior a lo que Gilgamesh reaccionó al aferrarse con más fuerzas de las caderas de Enkidu. Alzó su coxis y descubrió su cuello.

Creyó que estaba a punto de gritar.

—Gil… —jadeó, con la voz ronca, arrastrada, conteniendo el orgasmo en su cuerpo. Sus jadeos que eran casi salvajes levantaban el cabello frente a sus ojos, apretaba los dientes, los tendones se marcaban en su cuello.

Sobre su ya humedecido abdomen, la sustancia blanca goteaba lenta y pesadamente. Gilgamesh sonrió satisfecho al ver a Enkidu con la mirada ida, los labios semi abiertos y las lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas.

Sólo se preocupó de él mismo. Acomodó a Enkidu de tal manera que tenía paso libre de entrar con facilidad. Descendió la mirada y se deleitó al ver su sexo aparecer y desaparecer con rapidez. La estrechez de la cavidad era perfecta, mucho mejor que la de sus consortes maduras, que parecían estar tan usadas que sus interiores eran flojos y aburridos. La sensación de cada recoveco al deslizarse por su miembro era increíble, incluso superaba a sus consortes masculinos.

Hace mucho no se sentía tan bien teniendo sexo. Nidasag y Kinnamu eran dos simples putas sin gracia y Enkidu era algo así como un bocado prohibido. El hecho de haber peleado con él, de considerarlo tan rebelde y desobediente era suficiente como para que el juego erótico fuese mucho más intenso: era la contrariedad absoluta, la burla mejor perpetuada hacia los dioses, la falta de respeto suprema.

"Aquí estoy, follándome al arma de los dioses, nadie puede conmigo"

Gilgamesh finalmente se corrió apenas fue consciente de lo que ocurría. Detuvo sus movimientos y dejó que todo el semen diera directo al interior de Enkidu, quien lo sintió como un pequeño disparo hacia sus entrañas. Enkidu exhaló cuando aquello terminó y dejó que Gilgamesh disfrutara del momento cuanto quisiera. Cuando salió de su cuerpo, Enkidu se encogió y escondió su rostro tras su cabello.


	8. 6 El despertar de un corazon II

Gilgamesh se tendió a un lado de Enkidu y llevó un antebrazo a su frente, aún agitado. Estaba mareado, su visión borrosa provocaba movimientos azarosos del techo y un pequeño silbido molesto atacaba sus oídos.

El silencio invadió el lugar. Sólo la brisa y las campanillas de viento del balcón interrumpían la quietud del momento. Enkidu permanecía con los ojos cerrados calmando su respiración. Sus mejillas, aunque la oscuridad no permitiera notarlo, estaban sonrojadas y su frente perlada de sudor.

—¿Qué acabamos de hacer? —dijo Enkidu después de un momento, dándole la espalda a Gilgamesh.

—Tuvimos sexo—respondió Gilgamesh con frialdad—, ¿Te cuesta asumirlo?

—Sí.

Gilgamesh suspiró arrogante. Entornó los ojos y miró a Enkidu.

—¿Comprendes que soy superior a ti?

Enkidu se giró y enfrentó a Gilgamesh.

—Si fueras superior, no hubieses caído con mi cuerpo.

Gilgamesh quedó atónito. Arrugó el entrecejo y luego se relajó, riendo con suavidad.

—Eres un idiota. Jamás asumirás que ahora sólo yo te dominará.

Enkidu sonrió, sabiendo que no era así.

—Gracias—dijo, suspirando profundamente—. Al final lo hiciste.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Gilgamesh sin dirigirle la mirada, con un tono desinteresado en su voz.

—Utilizarme.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y se llevó ambos brazos bajo la nuca.

—¿Qué obsesión traes con que te utilicen? No eres una cosa.

—Soy un arma y eso me convierte en una cosa. No soy más que arcilla moldeada.

El rey guardó silencio, reflexionando las palabras de Enkidu.

—Para mi no eres una cosa—refutó Gilgamesh, inhalando un suspiro.

Las intenciones de ambos para aquella noche eran totalmente diferentes. Enkidu supo lo que era sentir algo por sí mismo, mientras que Gilgamesh aprovechó de consumir su cuerpo tanto como lo anhelaba. Aunque le costaría admitirlo y quizás nunca lo diría, le gustaba Enkidu. Eso es lo que ocurría con él. Se sintió atraído por primera vez y era distinto a todas sus sensaciones hedonistas. Ninguna persona de su harem provocaba esa conmoción intensa en su alma más que Enkidu.

La noche continuó su curso y el vino hizo su efecto. Gilgamesh cayó dormido antes que Enkidu. Él se dedicó a observar su perfil, intentando desdeñar el porqué de haberlo encontrado tan atractivo. No le había pasado nunca. Guardó esa sensación en su memoria y pronto, la estudiaría.

A pesar de haber terminado, Enkidu siguió considerando que Gilgamesh era hermoso.

Después de una semana, su encuentro sexual era un secreto que no volvió a repetirse. Gilgamesh y Enkidu entablaron una amistad de lleno después de aquel acto y Enkidu caminaba lado a lado con Gilgamesh. Hablaban largo y tendido, comían juntos y sólo se separaban cuando era hora de dormir. Los hombres y mujeres del palacio estaban tan sorprendidos con la evolución de la relación que no dejaban de preguntarse en los pasillos, comedores y salones cómo es que había ocurrido tal cosa.

Uno de esos días, Enkidu se encontraba detrás de un contrafuerte de la sala del trono, algo así como espiando a Gilgamesh. Los guardias se mantenían alerta, ya que a pesar de que Enkidu era cercano al rey, no todos le tenían la confianza suficiente como para dejarlo ir tan libremente por el palacio. Enkidu se mantenía oculto, como si jugara a algo inventado por él mismo, cuando Gilgamesh se acercó con su asistente Siduri.

—No me interesa cuanto tenga que pagarse por el embarque. Tráiganlo aquí y pronto. Me estoy hartando de tener que repetirlo un sinfín de veces…

—Su majestad—insistía Siduri, con cierto temblor en su voz—, el embarque no es posible al menos que se haga en dos partes, es demasiada la cantidad de cosas que se está solicitando y al menos demorarán veinte días entre embarques para que zarpen desde…

—Siduri—dijo Gilgamesh con un tono ya agresivo—. No es mi problema. Dile al consejo que tienen diez días solamen…

Algo golpeó la cabeza de Gilgamesh y luego se enroscó en su cuello.

Gilgamesh quedó helado ante aquel ataque sorpresa. Siduri se llevó una mano a la boca y miró horrorizada la cadena alrededor del cuello del rey. Los guardias saltaron hacia Enkidu y lo atraparon antes de que huyera. Gilgamesh se volteó encolerizado y se encontró con Enkidu riendo como nunca.

—Enkidu, suéltame ahora—ordenó Gilgamesh alzando un dedo amenazador en dirección a Enkidu.

—Oblígame—dijo animadamente Enkidu, sin importarle ser detenido por los guardias.

Gilgamesh se acercó a Enkidu y tomó su rostro con una mano, apretando sus mejillas. Acto seguido sonrió y soltó su cara.

—Libérenlo—Gilgamesh alzó la mano moviéndola levemente.

—Pero señor, este… em _ser _lo ha atacado.

—li-bé-ren-lo.

Los guardias asintieron y dejaron libre a Enkidu. Él tomó la cadena y ahorcó con fuerzas a Gilgamesh mientras soltaba una risotada.

—Maldito—soltó con dificultad Gilgamesh.

Enkidu desvaneció la cadena y comenzó a correr por el salón del trono. Gilgamesh salió tras de él y lo agarró por el cabello para darle una enorme patada en la espalda, que lo dejó azaroso en el suelo. Gilgamesh descendió a su nivel y soltó un bufido arrogante.

—No Enkidu, no podrás ganarme nunca en…¡!

Enkidu golpeó el rostro de Gilgamesh con un puñetazo monumental. La nariz del rey empezó a sangrar y él se apartó la sangre con algo de violencia.

Ambos se rieron tan fuerte que la gente presente no comprendía como es que Gilgamesh permitía un atrevimiento como ese. El rey le ofreció una mano a Enkidu y él la aceptó.

—Fue en el momento preciso Enkidu—dijo después de un momento, arreglándose sus ropas—. Siduri me aburría con un asunto que debía estar zanjado hace mucho.

Enkidu revisó su costado magullado y apretó los labios.

—Deberías ser un poco más flexible. No pasa nada si demora un tiempo más lo que sea que hayas pedido.

Gilgamesh colocó las manos en la cintura y cuestionó a Enkidu.

—No me dirás que… ¿Me estabas espiando de nuevo?

—Sí—admitió Enkidu moviendo su cabellera de un lado a otro.

—Entrometido.

La gente a su alrededor cuchicheaba estupefactos, ya que generalmente las peleas con Enkidu se realizaban en una instancia diferente y comúnmente, nadie más que los generales y los guardias los veían pelear. Siduri estaba de dos piezas y hablaba con un sabio del consejo, preocupada.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto murmuran? —alzó la voz Gilgamesh, con el semblante serio y un hilo de sangre caer por sus labios—, regresen a sus puestos, nadie les dio el permiso de quedarse mirando como estúpidos.

La gente obedeció y Gilgamesh se quedó con Enkidu para luego ir por algo de comer y seguir su amistosa contienda en uno de los jardines del palacio.

Aquel mismo día, había reunión de sabios. Gilgamesh no quería realmente ir, no obstante, una de sus labores era estar ahí y escuchar las aburridas peticiones e informes mercantiles.

Enkidu estaba sentado con Siduri en una mesa aparte de la del consejo. Tallaba garabatos (horribles, por cierto) en una tablilla que Siduri le destinó para que dejara de hacer preguntas y distraerla de su labor.

En la mesa de reuniones se llevaba a cabo una discusión acalorada. Gilgamesh alzaba la voz al punto de gritar y daba golpes en la mesa con cierta violencia. Las copas ya no fueron llenadas con vino y los hombres del concilio hablaban con seguridad, pero con cierta precaución:

—Señor, es necesario que espose pronto una de sus consortes. Necesitamos descendientes para su reinado, usted es un hombre joven y fuerte, sus hijos también…

—Dije que esta reunión se acabo—bramó Gilgamesh, levantándose de su lugar. Largo de aquí. Siduri, rompe la tablilla de esta reunión, sólo se hablaron estupideces.

Siduri asintió y se dispuso a retirarse. Miró a Enkidu y le susurró:

—Vamos, te llevaré a la cocina para que conozcas más este palacio, pero no te acerq…

—No, me quedaré aquí—musitó Enkidu, sin dejar de lado su dibujo—. Quiero hablar con Gil.

Siduri apretó los labios, preocupada. Finalmente, salió de la instancia, reverenciando al rey.

—¿Por qué nunca acatas mis órdenes? —dijo Gilgamesh, sin voltearse a mirar a Enkidu.

—Necesitas distraerte—Enkidu dejó su arte de lado y fue tras Gilgamesh—, estás ofuscado.

—Claro que lo estoy. Estoy aburrido de que se me intente imponer algo como esto. Yo soy el que gobierna y no ellos, soy yo quien decide lo que ocurrirá, soy yo…

—Sí Gil, así es, no es necesario que me lo digas. Salgamos de aquí.

Gilgamesh tragó para calmarse y asintió.

Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro en completo silencio. Gilgamesh seguía a Enkidu, sin saber hacia dónde guiaría la marcha hasta que finalmente llegaron a una de las tantas bibliotecas del palacio.

La biblioteca era pequeña y pocas veces frecuentada por los estudiosos de Uruk. Era mucho más grande que la biblioteca personal de Gilgamesh, pero era tan pequeña como para no necesitar de un bibliotecario.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Gilgamesh, intentando recordar el lugar sin muchos éxitos.

—Encontré esta biblioteca el otro día. Estoy aprendiendo a leer y aquí nadie me molesta. Puedo tallar mis tablillas y dibujar.

—Así vi, que estás dibujando, pero lo haces pésimo.

Enkidu se volteó a mirarlo y sus ojos eran dos lanzas cercenantes. Asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera.

—Ya lo sé. No me importa, me gusta hacerlo.

Caminaron por la instancia solitaria hasta que llegaron a una especie de terraza con una mesa y varios cojines. En una esquina, había sobre un mueble fruta fresca, jugos y hierbas para infusiones. Tomó una bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Gilgamesh, acomodándose en un cojín.

—Te dije que hice de esta biblioteca mi lugar. Siduri me ha permitido quedarme y ordena a que mantengan alimento disponible—Enkidu sirvió jugo de manzanas en una de las copas y la ofreció a Gilgamesh.

El calor de la tarde era agradable en conjunto con la brisa que danzaba entre la vegetación. Los pájaros cantaban y los gorgoteos refrescaban el ambiente. Enkidu cerró los ojos, escuchando y sonrió feliz: se halló afortunado, y algo en su pecho era llenado con la dicha del momento.

—Gil—comentó, después de beber jugo—, ¿Estás más tranquilo?

—Sí—dijo Gilgamesh ensombrecido, mirando la superficie del líquido.

—Sé que no quieres hablar más del asunto, pero quiero saber: ¿Por qué no quieres casarte?

Gilgamesh dejó la copa con algo de violencia sobre la mesa, sin embargo, no montó en ira.

—Nadie me merece.

—Lo imaginé—contestó Enkidu, tomando un dulce de dátil caramelizado: sus favoritos. Ofreció a Gilgamesh, quien negó alzando una mano—. En ese caso, toma a una de tus consortes favoritas, cásate con ella, engendra y listo. No encuentro el problema.

—No es tan simple cómo lo planteas.

Enkidu se extrañó al oír aquello.

—Es tu filosofía de vida lo que acabo de decir. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Como bien dijiste, no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Enkidu asintió y se acomodó. Su cabellera serpenteaba por el suelo y se perdía bajo los cojines: muy pocas veces lo trenzaba, le gustaba sentir la libertad del aire en su nuca.

—Gil—Enkidu habló después de un momento comiendo—, ¿Qué es enamorarse?

Gilgamesh giró la cabeza abruptamente y una mueca de desconcierto se figuró en su rostro.

—Ya sales con tus tonterías ¿Por qué?

—Creo que quieres enamorarte.

Gilgamesh quedó completamente pasmado, con los labios abiertos, sin saber qué decir. Un pequeño espasmo en su ceja derecha le hizo salir del ensimismamiento y comenzó a reír, llevándose una mano al rostro.

—No puedo creerlo…

—¿Qué tiene? —Enkidu hablaba sin tapujos, con la inocencia propia de las palabras directas.

—¿Cómo que qué tiene? —Gilgamesh parecía enojado— ¿Qué clase de afirmación fue esa?

—Todos quienes poseen corazón pueden enamorarse—dijo Enkidu, como si estuviese citando la frase de un libro—, ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Gilgamesh ya parecía aburrido. Entornó los ojos y negó, cansado.

—Esto es inaudito. No quiero contestar tus preguntas tontas. Me voy de aquí.

—Gil… es en serio. Realmente quiero saber qué es enamorarse. No tienes que decirme si quieres o no, pero necesito que me expliques. No logro entenderlo.

Gilgamesh cerró los ojos, hartado. Exhaló para ordenar las ideas y finalmente contestó:

—No tengo idea. Esas cosas son para mestizos comunes y corrientes.

Enkidu parecía nostálgico. Jugueteaba con sus manos y mantenía la vista fija en una de las copas.

—No, eso no es cierto. Los dioses también se enamoran. Cómo te dije antes, creo que tiene que ver con el corazón de cada ser. Jamás sabré que es enamorarse.

Gilgamesh se detuvo al oír las últimas palabras. Por alguna razón sintió lástima de Enkidu, al verle con el rostro tan inexpresivo, tan vacío.

—Enamorarse… es algo que ocurre cuando…sientes atracción hacia una persona. No una atracción sexual o de amistad, es otro tipo de atracción, pero como te dije antes, no sé cómo se siente—Gilgamesh le contestó porque algo de compasión sintió por Enkidu.

—Ya veo…—Enkidu se sirvió más jugo y de paso rellenó la copa de Gilgamesh— ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo consumado en el amor?

A Gilgamesh le costaba trabajo mantenerse serio ante la situación y soltó un bufido, controlando su risa.

—No me interesa si es con amor o no. No quiero hijos. Este reino será para siempre mío, soy un semidiós.

Enkidu estrechó los ojos y asintió conforme la copa llegaba a sus labios. Luego de beber, habló:

—Envidio tu condición, Gil. Quisiera sentir cómo tu sientes.

—Creo que eres… muy inconsciente—Gilgamesh tomó un dulce de dátil y lo comió. Masticó por un tiempo considerado y tomó otro—. Te gustan estas cosas dulces, dibujas por mero placer de hacerlo. Cuando tuvimos sexo lo disfrutaste. Alguien que no siente no gustaría de vivir esas cosas. Sentir placer es parte de sentirse vivo y de alimentar el alma. Sé que sentiste placer y lo sientes al comer estos dulces y al estar aquí solo, con tus tablillas y tus pensamientos. Detesto hablar de estas cosas, pero creo que tienes un corazón y un alma.

—Si fuese así—dijo Enkidu, colocando una mano sobre el antebrazo de Gilgamesh—sería una muñeca rota y un artefacto fallado. Si tuviera corazón, no funcionaría como un arma porque entonces sentiría piedad.

—Ya no eres un arma—susurró Gilgamesh, tensando el brazo— y por muy ridículo que suene, aquel día dónde peleamos, tu cediste a tus cadenas cuando yo retiré mi espada de tu cuello; de cierta manera, también tuviste piedad de mí.

Enkidu alzó su cabeza y miró entre las ramas de los árboles el sol colarse hasta llegar a su rostro, el cantar de los pájaros llegaba hasta sus oídos, como suaves notas de un atardecer agradable. Sonrió al recordar esos días y acarició fugazmente el brazo de Gilgamesh.

—Sí, quizás tengas razón. En tal caso sí soy un artefacto descompuesto.

A Gilgamesh no le gustaba nada que Enkidu hablara así sobre sí mismo, le causaba un revoltijo en las tripas: sabía que ambos eran amigos ya y creer que su amistad era con un autómata frío que sólo imitaba a los demás le hacían sentir como si fuese un tonto y por alguna razón, más solo que antes. Suspiró y descendió la mirada.

—Esta noche ven a mi habitación. Estará despejada, podemos mirar las estrellas.

Enkidu sonrió complacido, sin embargo, Gilgamesh dudó si esa sonrisa era sincera o una cruel imitación.

Para la noche, el sonido de los insectos nocturnos indicaba que la temperatura era ideal y que la estación estaba en su máximo esplendor. Gilgamesh y Enkidu se encontraban en el mirador de la habitación, apoyados en el balcón, observando el pasar de las nubes y las estrellas titilar en el cielo. Enkidu se había trenzado el cabello y se colocó una túnica con diseños típicos de Uruk, por lo que lucía un tanto más adecuado a las decoraciones y la riqueza del palacio. Algunas luciérnagas revoloteaban en los jardines y una de ellas se posó sobre la mano de Enkidu. La alzó y el insecto voló hasta perderse en los pisos superiores.

—Está fresco y agradable—comentó Enkidu, luego de estirarse—, huele bien, tengo tu compañía, es perfecto.

Gilgamesh se apoyó en uno de los cantos y se dedicó a observar a Enkidu: le parecía atractivo. Su perfil era suave y delicado, incluso con sus sencillas vestimentas era armonioso.

—¿Te sientes vivo? —preguntó Gilgamesh, cruzándose se brazos.

—Sí. Estoy vivo.

Gilgamesh sonrió lentamente. Algo de ello le causó cierto regocijo, como si hubiese cumplido una misión. Suspiró y fijó la vista en los cielos nuevamente.

—Hay veces que deseo estar a solas—comenzó Gilgamesh, después de un momento—, cuando estoy abrumado, enojado o sofocado, como hoy. Cuando estoy a solas vengo aquí a observar los cielos, pero esta vez quería que estuvieses tú.

—¿Alguna razón en especial? —susurró Enkidu, volteándose para verlo cómodamente.

Gilgamesh titubeó.

—No realmente. Sólo quería que estuvieras conmigo.

Enkidu desvió la mirada y apoyó el mentón en el alféizar. Otra luciérnaga se posó en su cabello y destelló con elegancia, para luego volar y seguir su camino. En esos momentos, Gilgamesh encontró que Enkidu era un ser mágico.

Obviamente su origen no era humano ni tampoco era un dios. Su naturaleza misteriosa era atrayente, como si fuese un hijo de algo completamente increíble, más allá de los humanos y los dioses, mucho más allá de la comprensión. Gilgamesh suspiró y fue donde Enkidu. Se apoyó a su lado y habló:

—Eres el único amigo que he tenido.

Enkidu se incorporó y miró a Gilgamesh con cierta sorpresa, ya que lo consideró amigo con todas sus letras y porque escuchó en esa oración la soledad de años. Relajó su entrecejo y sonrió.

—También eres mi único amigo.

Enkidu dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Gilgamesh y suspiró lentamente, reteniendo el momento en sus memorias.

—Entonces sólo somos nosotros dos—susurró Gilgamesh.

—Siempre seremos nosotros dos y nadie más. El mundo no existe cuando estoy contigo.

Gilgamesh sintió algo parecido al rubor calar hasta sus mejillas. Tragó con cierta dificultad y se lamió los labios.

—¿Quién creería que todo esto terminaría así?, esto sí es torcer el destino—meditó Gilgamesh, pasando una mano por sobre el hombro de Enkidu.

—El destino es una mentira creada por quienes tienen miedo a ser libres.

Gilgamesh entrecerró los ojos ante esas palabras: él mismo se sentía destinado a reinar sobre Uruk hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pasó de decir algo y se limitó a suspirar.

Después de otro momento de silencio y calma, Gilgamesh notó que Enkidu bostezó.

—¿Quieres dormir? —preguntó, mientras Enkidu incorporaba su cabeza.

—No realmente, pero estoy cansado.

Gilgamesh se retiró del mirador y lo invitó a entrar. Enkidu se internó en la habitación y tomó su manto que puso sobre sus hombros.

—Buenas noches Gil—se despidió, girando sus talones hacia la puerta de salida.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?, ven a mi habitación.

Enkidu lo miro por sobre el hombro y finalmente se dio vuelta.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si después quieres llamar una consorte?

—No, hoy no. No tengo ganas.

—Bueno…—Enkidu siguió a Gilgamesh hasta su habitación luego de pasar por la sala de estar.

La cama con sus doseles a cada costado, amarrados con una cinta de tela elegante, era grande. Las pieles finamente cosidas eran completamente adecuadas para el ambiente. La habitación era espaciosa y tenía un cuarto que servía de ropero para Gilgamesh. Continuo, un baño tan grande como la habitación, desprendía olores agradables. Una de las ventanas, a un costado de la cama, daba a un enorme balcón directamente a la ciudad de Uruk. Campanillas de viento colgaban del techo y plantas decorativas se enredaban en los cimientos, creando hermosas texturas verduzcas con aromas florales. Las campanas cantaron al unísono y Gilgamesh se dirigió a los doseles, para soltarlos y dejarlos caer.

—Ven—dijo Gilgamesh. Enkidu fue a su lado y Gilgamesh le señaló el lado izquierdo de la cama—Puedes acostarte ahí, me pondré algo más cómodo para dormir. ¿Quieres algo para dormir?

—No, me quitaré la túnica. Abajo traigo algo adecuado.

Enkidu se acostó donde Gilgamesh le señaló. Se acomodó y miró a través de la ventana las lucecitas del cielo. Colocó las manos bajo la almohada y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Gilgamesh llegó y se acostó a su lado.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y soñó que caminaba por el bosque, con los pies descalzos, siguiendo una gacela que se perdía entre los árboles. Cada vez se internaba más y más en el bosque hasta que una gota de agua cayó en su hombro desnudo: era tan agradable y tibia que sintió como su cuerpo se regocijó ante el tacto. Otra de las mismas características le rozó el cuello y se deslizó por su espina dorsal, causándole un cosquilleo increíble.

Abrió los ojos.

Gilgamesh le abrazaba por el estómago y su cabeza descansaba tras su nuca. Sintió sus labios abandonar un beso en su espalda e inhaló como respirando una ilusión. Otro beso siguió el anterior y las manos de Gilgamesh se aferraron con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo. Enkidu entrecerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa cristalina se dibujó en sus labios. Se volteó con suavidad y llevó una mano al rostro de Gilgamesh para acariciarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Enkidu, deslizando el pulgar en su mejilla.

—Nada—contestó Gilgamesh.

El rey alzó el mentón de Enkidu con delicadeza y descendió a su cuello para oler su aroma y besar su clavícula. Enkidu soltó un suspiro y se aferró de sus hombros. Frotaba sus piernas una contra la otra, llevado por la emoción del momento. Respiró con calma a medida que su cuerpo iba activando los sentidos aletargados.

Esta vez era diferente, el despertar de las pasiones fue lento y suave. Enkidu recorrió el camino a los labios de Gilgamesh con la punta de su nariz y se quedó estático, con los ojos cerrados, respirando la calidez de su aire.

_"__Esto es peligroso"_ pensó, a la vez que se unieron en un beso que se deslizaba como agua en las hojas. El aroma a tierra húmeda de Enkidu se intensificó a la par que una suave llovizna comenzó a cubrir Uruk. Las gotas de agua rebotaban con sutileza sobre las cerámicas hermosas que formaban mosaicos en el suelo del mirador. El fresco olor a flores proveniente de la vegetación del exterior se coló en la habitación y llegó hasta Gilgamesh.

Se separó levemente de Enkidu y observó en la penumbra sus ojos. Mantenía el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviese completamente de acuerdo con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Usaba su brazo izquierdo de almohada mientras que la mano contraria rodaba por la cintura de Enkidu hasta el borde de su pantalón.

Enkidu tragó.

El silencio gobernó sobre ellos, nada más que silencio. Gilgamesh fue relajando su expresión conforme volvía a acercarse a Enkidu y besaba sus labios. Sus cuerpos se apegaron y la piel de sus pechos descubiertos rozaban tan cálidamente que aquello encendió la situación.

Gilgamesh acostó de espaldas a Enkidu para luego alzarse y colocarse sobre él. Sus manos sostuvieron su cuerpo y las piernas a cada costado de Enkidu hicieron lo propio, dándole estabilidad. Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente en un jadeo prudente, pero revelador. Su pantalón ya se ajustaba en la zona delantera.

—Entrégate—susurró de manera más suave de la esperada.

Enkidu alzó sus manos y tomó el rostro de Gilgamesh entre sus manos, acarició sus mejillas y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Y esto es otro momento a nuestra colección de secretos—murmuró Enkidu, acompañado por el golpeteo de la llovizna.

Enkidu continuó acariciando a Gilgamesh hasta que llegó a su cuello y posteriormente a sus hombros. Gilgamesh se sentó en la cama a la par que se desprendía de sus pantalones, mostrando su cuerpo excitado, lo que causó cierta ansiedad agradable en Enkidu: le gustaba aquello, podría sonar tosco o fuera de lugar para él, pero le agradaba tener sexo, era una de las cosas con la que más se sentía vivo.

Enkidu desató la cinta que mantenía sus pantalones en sus caderas y se deshizo de ellos, mostrando su blanca desnudez a la tenue luz nocturna. Gilgamesh lo llamó a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura, obligándolo a que sentara sobre él. Apegaron sus frentes y el cosquilleo de las pestañas causaban pequeños picores sobre sus párpados.

Gilgamesh empezó a estimular la espalda de Enkidu con rasguños, con caricias suaves y a veces sus manos recorrían la curva de su cintura con la palma apegada fuertemente a su piel. Posó sus labios sobre la clavícula y succionó su piel a lo que Enkidu respondió con un apretón de sus dedos sobre sus hombros.

Los besos volvieron con renovada pasión. La trenza de Enkidu parecía a punto de desprenderse. Gilgamesh lamió su pecho y su lengua transitó por uno de sus pezones; Enkidu disfrutaba de ese momento como ningún otro, perdido en sus propias galaxias, en la lejanía de su bosque, en sus mares profundos de aguas tibias. En aquel momento se sintió feliz de estar vivo, de respirar profundo producto de las caricias eróticas que Gilgamesh abandonaba en sus caderas, de mantener los ojos cerrados cuando las manos fuertes se apropiaban de su cuello y lo obligaban a acostarse.

No quiso pensar nada, se dedicó a abandonarse al momento, a recibir todo lo que el supuesto tiránico rey quería regalarle. Curvó su espalda y se quejó de placer al sentir cómo un par de dedos cubiertos de aceite le invadían. Los dobleces de las sábanas estimulaban sus poros y el aire cargado de gotitas pequeñas erizaban su piel.

—Abre las piernas—le susurró Gilgamesh al oído, mientras él se preparaba.

Enkidu obedeció y las ubicó a cada costado de su cuerpo. Su respiración se agitó y alzó la cabeza, mostrando su cuello en plenitud. Gilgamesh tomó sus piernas y arrastró su cuerpo para posicionarse mejor y tan pronto como pudo, lo penetró.

El vaivén fue lento y constante. Sólo ser escuchaban los jadeos de ambos a medida que la llovizna daba paso a una lluvia ya más constituida: el rebote de las gotas era una sensación maravillosa que resguardaba el momento del mundo.

Enkidu colocó sus manos en la cintura de Gilgamesh, consciente del movimiento. Enterró sus uñas en la piel conforme el dolor punzante se convertía en placer y le recorría desde el fondo de su cuerpo hasta el abdomen, manifestándose como pequeños espasmos. Sus labios semi abiertos desprendían su respiración agitada y húmeda, visión que excitaba aún más a Gilgamesh. Enkidu abrió más sus piernas y dejó el paso libre para que Gilgamesh entrara completamente.

Entre besos y jadeos, el cabello azaroso de Enkidu serpenteó sobre el lecho, abandonado, como hebras de elegante seda. Se aferró del cuello de Gilgamesh y gimió cuando su sexo rozó cierta parte en su interior. Su cuerpo estaba completamente entregado al momento, le pedía a gritos estimulación, pero hacerse de rogar a sí mismo era tan excitante como entregarse placer.

Gilgamesh apoyó una mano sobre el vientre de Enkidu y la descendió hasta encontrarse con su miembro. Su palma grande lo encerró entre sus dedos y comenzó a tocarlo, orgulloso de ver como Enkidu cambiaba su expresión y escondía su cabeza entre las almohadas. Sus puños encorvados arrugaban las sábanas e inconscientemente alzaba su pelvis.

Gilgamesh descendió a su oído y luego de depositar un beso en su lóbulo, habló:

—Has caído ante mí.

Enkidu se quejó de placer. En su mente, un caleidoscopio de sensaciones se apropió de sus sinapsis. No dijo nada, no sabía qué contestar, se dedicó a descender por la locura, hundirse más y más en aquella inconsciencia explícita que era estar con Gilgamesh: olvidarse de sí mismo, de los dioses, de su misión. La invasión a su interior lentamente le estaba ubicando al borde de un abismo, en donde su vientre le hacía tiritar en vértigo, a medida que Gilgamesh aceleraba el movimiento de su mano sobre su sexo.

Gilgamesh tomó una de las manos de Enkidu y la guio hasta su propia entrepierna, para que él siguiera con la labor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Gilgamesh y sus miradas se conectaron: quedaron desnudos, desprovisto de los títulos que traían consigo, todas esas apariencias que debían mantener ante los dioses.

—Gil…

Gilgamesh sonrió de medio lado al sentir el espasmo del interior de Enkidu. Las rodillas de Enkidu se apegaron a sus costados y descendió la mirada para ver el acto de lleno: aquello le sumió en la orgullosa sensación de la dominancia. Le regocijaba el pensar que podía llevar al arma de los dioses amarrado a él como si fuese un perro: era tan fácil de dominar, de controlar, tanto así que parecía una broma que los dioses quisieran destruirlo.

Una aguja molesta se enterró en su ego cuando Enkidu acarició su mandíbula con sus dedos temblorosos. Tragó al sentir la debilidad invadirle: le había gustado, le cautivó la muestra de cariño, sabía que era pura, nacida por el mero placer de entregar algo agradable.

Sus movimientos se ralentizaron y saboreó el momento, reteniendo en su mente el rostro de Enkidu recortado por la luz, el olor de la lluvia y la tierra, el tintineo de los adornos de metal. Saboreó en su lengua algo parecido al aterciopelado sabor del vino, pero era proveniente de las sensaciones que le invadían. Alzó la cabeza y tragó, respirando lentamente a medida que millones de manos invisibles presionaban su cintura y le daba arranques de placer.

Las mantas y pieles desordenadas sobre la cama se resbalaban al suelo cuando Gilgamesh se apoyó sobre Enkidu. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en consumar su deseo. Lento, tan lento, venía e invadía sus oídos, alimentado con los jadeos provocativos de Enkidu. Apretó los labios tanto que estos se volvieron incoloros.

Lento, tan lento.

Tan lento.

Terminó por abrir los ojos de par en par, cuando el orgasmo le reclamó sus energías en un momento completamente inesperado. Enkidu se retorció bajo él, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, con el ceño fruncido y el resuello a punto de gemido. Una de las manos de Enkidu se aferró a su hombro mientras la otra se enfocaba en su trabajo. Se salió de su cuerpo para dedicarse a observarlo, tan entregado al placer.

Ninguna de sus consortes (ni los masculinos) buscaban su propio placer cuando estaban sobre su lecho. Mirar a Enkidu cerrar sus párpados con fuerzas mientras curvaba su espalda y su cabeza se enterraba en las sábanas era algo nuevo, una rareza a su colección, aunque esta vez era mental.

Pocas veces veía a un hombre correrse y cuando Enkidu lo hizo sus mejillas se encendieron en calor. Se degustó con la visión ante sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza, produciendo un destello de una cadena fina de oro que traía en el cuello. Enkidu respiraba agitado, con una expresión de dulce malestar en el rostro cubierto de cabello.

Enkidu tragó para apaciguar la respiración. Suspiró y cubrió sus ojos con un brazo. Restregó su frente y luego se alzó para sentarse.

—Sí que lo has disfrutado—Gilgamesh lo miraba desde su altura, sonriendo con malicia. Se acomodó sobre las sábanas y sus codos descansaron sobre sus muslos para apoyar su mentón sobre sus dedos—. Estoy complacido.

—¿Qué?

—Me ha gustado, ¿Tengo que explicarte todo, acaso? —Gilgamesh miraba de reojo a Enkidu, quien se volteó a mirarlo, aún agitado—. Me gusta verte entregado a mis pies. Es regocijante.

—Es porque te has apropiado de mí, ¿No es así?

Enkidu se sentó a un lado de Gilgamesh y ambos miraron a la nada. Enkidu cerró los ojos y una mano arregló un mechón de cabello que tapaba su ojo.

—A mí también me ha gustado, verte así es… excitante.

Gilgamesh se volteó a ver a Enkidu y negó con suavidad.

—Eres la persona más descarada que conozco.

Enkidu alzó el mentón y sonrió victorioso.

Gilgamesh se dedicó a observar su perfil.

Era agradable tenerlo a su lado, era divertido escuchar sus palabras y sus estúpidos pensamientos. Le atraía físicamente, era un buen amante.

—Quédate en esta habitación, ya no necesitas la tuya.

—¿Y dónde te irás? —preguntó Enkidu, levantándose para ir por una toalla y limpiarse.

—Me quedaré aquí también.

Enkidu detuvo su labor y frunció el ceño, extrañado. Gilgamesh rodó los ojos y tuvo que explicitar sus palabras:

—Quiero que duermas a mi lado de ahora en adelante.

Enkidu dejó caer la toalla de impresión.

—Vaya…—exclamó, sintiendo rubor—es un enorme honor el que me otorgas.

—Claro que lo es. Debes comportarte a la altura de ahora en más.

—O sea… ¿Entregar mi cuerpo cuando lo desees?

—Exacto.

Enkidu ladeó la cabeza y finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Luego de secarse, Enkidu se enfundó nuevamente los pantalones y se hizo un ovillo al lado de Gilgamesh, quien tenía cierto nudo en la garganta: uno de emoción, como si hubiese tomado la decisión que cambiaría su vida.

Tomó un par de mantas del suelo, las estiró sobre ambos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y cerró los ojos hasta finalmente caer dormido.

Al día siguiente despertó abrumado por los deberes que tenía para ese día.

Se mantuvo con los párpados caídos, intentando retener el sueño y retrasar la hora de levantarse. Estaba cómodo entre las mantas y su cabeza descansaba sobre una exquisita almohada de plumas.

Algo le causaba picor en los brazos. Cuando fue a restregarse, se encontró con el cabello de Enkidu sobre él. Recordó su decisión y terminó por despertar completamente. Abrió los ojos para luego volver a cerrarlos, colocándolos en blanco: esperaba no arrepentirse de sus dictámenes.

Se incorporó y apartó la cabellera de Enkidu, quien le daba la espalda y dormía cómodamente. El sol caminaba aletargado sobre un amanecer despejado. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a levantarse, Enkidu se alzó de un brinco en la cama con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Quiero conocer donde el mar baña las costas.

—¿Qué?

Gilgamesh quedó desconcertado ante la sorpresiva petición de Enkidu. Abrió los labios para decir algo, no obstante, nada recurrió a ellos.

—Está al noroeste de Uruk, ¿No?

—Sí… está a un día de aquí.

—Vamos.

Era demasiado temprano para carcajearse hasta el hartazgo, por lo que Gilgamesh sólo soltó un quejido lamentable.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Puedo ir solo?

—No.

Enkidu hizo algo parecido a una mueca infantil y resolvió levantarse.

—Iré igual—dijo, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para lavar su rostro—. Quiero bañarme en esas aguas.

—No tienes mi permiso para salir del palacio—Gilgamesh lo siguió y se apoyó en el marco que era separado por una cortina translúcida—. Te quedarás aquí estudiando.

—No—dijo Enkidu, sumergiendo la cabeza en un montón de agua fría, dejando un pequeño desastre en el suelo—. Ya estudié demasiado ayer.

Gilgamesh respiró lento para evitar tener rabia tan temprano. Meditó unos segundos y todos sus deberes se agolparon en su cabeza: el concilio, la inauguración de un templo, la nueva consorte, la asamblea con el pueblo, la revisión de las leyes de orden público. Llevaba días aburrido de todos esos asuntos.

—De acuerdo, vamos al maldito mar.

Gilgamesh sabía que aquello era la excusa perfecta para desprenderse de tanto trabajo. Necesitaba descansar unos momentos (aunque realmente no debía hacerlo), además así consultaría por el observatorio del norte. Estaba al tanto de que un asunto importante se cuajaba ahí y esta oportunidad sería perfecta.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Enkidu, apartando su cabello húmedo del rostro.

—Sí. Ponte ropa y sal de aquí, quiero estar a solas.

Enkidu obedeció y se colocó la túnica que llevaba el día anterior. Salió a la habitación continua y se sentó sobre almohadas de pluma mientras separaba su cabello con sus dedos.

Observó como la asistente de Gilgamesh se adentraba a la habitación y se sorprendía de ver a Enkidu tan temprano en ese lugar. Siduri pasó de decir algo y se acercó a Enkidu.

—Buenos días—saludó—. ¿Sabe el rey que te encuentras aquí?

—Sí, dormí aquí.

Siduri abrió los ojos sutilmente para luego relajar su expresión. No emitió opinión y se sentó en su taburete asignado.

Luego de unos instantes en silencio. Gilgamesh apareció con el pecho desnudo y una tela colocada en la cintura. Enkidu se asombró al ver a Gilgamesh pasearse así frente a Siduri. Lo miró como agujereando su cabeza y luego desvió su atención a Siduri.

—Siduri—comenzó Gilgamesh, restregando su cabello húmedo—. Suspende todo por tres días. Iré al observatorio del norte.

—Señor—contestó Siduri, inclinándose levemente—, le ruego prudencia en sus decisiones. Recuerde que el templo de Anu se…

—No me importa—alzó la voz Gilgamesh—, dije que lo canceles. Designa a un consejero, yo me iré. Dispone de un transporte adecuado para un viaje así.

—Entendido su majestad—Siduri volvió a inclinarse levemente, mientras ceñía su tablilla de arcilla contra el pecho—. Me encargaré de Enkidu en su ausencia.

—Enkidu se va conmigo. Encárgate de que los miembros del consejo hagan el trabajo encomendado.

Siduri volvió a reaccionar sutilmente, mirando a Enkidu de reojo. Un leve temblor en su ceja fue indicativo de sus sospechas.

—De acuerdo.

Siduri hizo una última reverencia y desapareció.

—Ve a tomar un baño—ordenó Gilgamesh, devolviéndose a su habitación— y vístete de manera decente. Basta de túnicas.

—No.

Gilgamesh negó e hizo caso omiso.

Durante la mañana se dedicaron a alistarte para el viaje. Enkidu accedió a colocarse ropa más adecuada, pero pasó de colocarse joyas típicas de Uruk o de las mantas elegantes: simplemente se puso una camisa y unos pantalones blancos. En su equipaje guardó túnicas a pesar de que Siduri le dijo hasta el hartazgo que no lo hiciera.

Con las pertenencias en un hermoso carro real, grande y selecto, Gilgamesh y Enkidu se montaron para iniciar el viaje al observatorio del norte.

Enkidu contemplaba atentamente como el palacio daba paso a los muros que lo separaban del exterior y luego la aparición de las primeras casas elegantes. Los mercados y templos no se hicieron esperar y las viviendas algo más humildes se perfilaban tras cada esquina. Las personas en el camino reverenciaban el carruaje y el silencio se hacía presente. Enkidu quedó muy sorprendido de ese detalle, sin entender del todo por qué la gente reaccionaba de aquella manera.

—Gil—Enkidu se volteó a ver al rey, quien hacía caso omiso a las reverencias y los respetos—. La gente te teme.

—Sí. Así tiene que ser.

—No, un rey debe ser amado por el pueblo y el rey debe amar su pueblo.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que aquí no es así?

—Lo noto en el espíritu de tus ciudadanos.

Gilgamesh bufó desinteresado, absorto en sus pensamientos.

—No me importa. Uruk es mi reinado les guste o no.

—Tienes que ceder a ser un humano, al igual que ellos—comenzó Enkidu, con un tono de voz suave. Se acomodó cerca de Gilgamesh y jugueteó con sus dedos—. Sé que eres un semidiós, pero tu parte humana te hace una persona con una enorme ventaja: podrías ser el conector de los dioses y los humanos y desvanecer la brecha, podrías convertirte en el dios de los humanos.

Gilgamesh sonrió engreído ante las palabras de Enkidu y negó, dejando a Enkidu como un tonto.

—Seré un dios, seré un rey, seré todo lo que yo quiera. Los dioses no me merecen, los humanos tampoco: yo soy omnipresente por sobre todos ellos.

—Hay alguien a la que no puedes superar.

—Le daré la guerra si es así.

—Ereshkigal. Ella es el final del camino de todos los mortales.

—Yo no soy un mortal. Seré un dios.

Enkidu lo miró por un tiempo considerado grosero. Volvió a colocar la atención en sus dedos y la marcha del carruaje se aceleró.

Para el almuerzo, ya habían recorrido un tercio del camino necesario. Gilgamesh y Enkidu llevaban unas especies de vasijas de arcilla donde en su interior se encontraba comida propia para viajes: frutas caramelizadas en miel, trozos de quesos, carnes secas, pasteles de mantequilla, además de las tinajas de vino y zumos.

Enkidu comía su quinto pastel cuando Gilgamesh le habló:

—¿De dónde sacaste esos deseos de ir al norte?

Enkidu tragó.

—Soñé con mi estanque—dijo, nostálgico— y recordé que quería bañarme en él. No creí que accedieras a ir a un bosque conmigo, mucho menos al mar. De hecho, me sorprende que quisieras acompañarme en este viaje.

—No es por ti—Gilgamesh hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano izquierda—. Tengo asuntos que ver en el observatorio del norte. Algo sobre una profecía o… en fin, tonterías de los dioses. No me interesa.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué vas a ver de qué trata?

—Al consejo le interesa escucharlo.

—Podrías haber enviado un mensajero y ya.

—Bueno—Gilgamesh exasperó—¿Querías venir o no? Deja de cuestionar mis decisiones.

Enkidu soltó una risita traviesa y continuó con otro pastel.

Durante la tarde, Enkidu cayó dormido y Gilgamesh aprovechó de pensar: ¿Por qué cedía con tanta facilidad con Enkidu?

Sonrió, recordando que sus días de soledad habían quedado renegados al pasado. Enkidu trajo ese "algo" que su vida necesitaba. Le sacaba de la cotidianidad, del aburrimiento de estar solo, de no encontrar a nadie en su habitación para conversar y no simplemente para tener sexo. Algo en él le indicaba que más que un rival, los dioses le habían enviado un aliado sin siquiera sospecharlo. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir bien, muy bien.

Enkidu se acomodó y continuó durmiendo.

Gilgamesh se distrajo mirando por la ventanilla las zonas selváticas que cubrían la ladera de los caminos. Un calor agradable se colaba entre los doseles y llegaba hasta su piel algo húmeda. Suspiró y se acomodó entre los cojines: pronto llegarían al observatorio del norte.

El único problema de eso es que el observatorio no tenía instalaciones dignas de él, por lo que tendría que relegarse a dormir en camas modestas y pequeñas, algo que obviamente le desagradable completamente. Ya había ido un par de ocasiones y siempre se quejaba de lo rudimentario de las habitaciones. Seguramente las cosas no habían cambiado.

Resolvió cerrar los ojos y dormir durante el camino restante.

—Gil—llamó Enkidu, dejando caer su cabellera sobre él—despierta, ya llegamos.

Gilgamesh alzó una mano para apartar la cortina de cabello. Se quejó y abrió los ojos: estaba oscuro. Un par de antorchas iluminaban una especie de torre que tenía una enorme puerta de madera. Se incorporó y se restregó los ojos.

—El observatorio—musitó, incorporándose y moviendo la espalda para estirar los músculos.

Enkidu descendió del carruaje y ayudó al cochero con las pertenencias. Gilgamesh observaba la escena sentado al borde de la salida con cierta expresión de descontento. Cuando todo el equipaje se encontraba en el interior, Enkidu trenzó su cabello e invitó a Gilgamesh a bajar.

—Nunca he estado en un observatorio, esto será divertido.

—Te impresionas con cosas muy pequeñas, eres particularmente tonto.

Enkidu, con su típica expresión inanimada, perforó los ojos de Gilgamesh para luego voltearse e internarse al interior de la torre.


	9. 6 El despertar de un corazon III

La noche estaba despejada. Apenas se adentraron en el observatorio, las antorchas exteriores fueron apagadas para evitar la contaminación lumínica. Los cielos eran un camino blanco de pequeñas luces titilantes que pintaban el negro lienzo con la elegancia del diamante sobre ónix. Enkidu, entusiasmado, subió las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar donde los sabios que estudiaban las estrellas, quienes movían cristales pulidos en diferentes direcciones y tallaban tablas en silencio. Gilgamesh le siguió ya que no sabía que más hacer.

Los sabios le reverenciaron sorprendidos y continuaron con su trabajo, intentando ser prudentes con su desinterés. Enkidu miró los cielos y habló:

—El camino de Anu—murmuró, con su suave voz neutra—. Es precioso.

Gilgamesh le imitó y se cruzó de brazos: él también gustaba de mirar los cielos, sobretodo cuando necesitaba reflexionar. Lo hizo durante muchas noches, en soledad, sin tener a alguien que escuchara sus problemas o sus pensamientos.

—Enkidu—comenzó, ya devolviéndose para ir con una sirvienta que le indicó que la habitación estaba lista—. Ven conmigo.

—Quiero quedarme un rato más—dijo Enkidu, colocando un mechón tras su oreja—. Ve a dormir, descansa.

Gilgamesh le miró atento, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mano; a lo había pensado antes: los tendones marcados como la de un hombre joven, contrastante a la delicadeza de sus facciones.

Se sintió enormemente atraído por él.

Bufó, sacudió su cabeza y volvió por las escaleras.

Le indicaron unas habitaciones y tal como lo sospechaba, eran sencillas y pequeñas. Contenía dos camas una frente a otra y tinajas de agua y toallas sobre un banquito de madera. Gilgamesh arrugó el ceño, lamentándose de la condición, pero simplemente accedió a cerrar la puerta y desnudarse para colocarse algo más cómodo de su equipaje.

Luego de ir por sus necesidades y lavar su rostro, se tendió en una de las camas con las manos sobre el abdomen y concentró su atención en el cielo nuevamente, por una de las ventanillas donde se colaba el aire fresco. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando Enkidu irrumpió y torpemente tropezó y produjo un ruido seco al caerse.

Gilgamesh lo miró con severidad y estuvo a punto de reírse cuando Enkidu se quejó levemente: se había rasmillado la rodilla.

Se sentó en la cama y colocó una de sus manos sobre la herida, la cual desapareció al momento. Gilgamesh preguntó:

—¿Cómo se supone que funciona eso? —dijo, incorporándose y yendo a su lado—, te curas con una velocidad increíble.

—Aruru me ha hecho de arcilla y soy modificable. Mi cuerpo es de carne y hueso, sangro y sudo, pero todo es arcilla. Sólo tierra.

Gilgamesh tomó un mechón de cabello de Enkidu que caía a un costado de su rostro y lo acarició, inspeccionándolo. Lo dejó caer y se acomodó en la cama.

—Me cuesta creer algo así. No tiene sentido.

Enkidu se encogió de hombros.

—No sabría decir cómo es que resulta algo así. Simplemente pasa y ya.

Gilgamesh se apoyó sobre la palma de sus manos. Escuchó los insectos nocturnos y una ráfaga de viento apagó la vela sobre la mesita de noche, dejándolos a oscuras. Su perfume de sándalo lograba desprenderse de su piel e inundar el lugar.

—Gracias Gil por traerme contigo. Mañana me bañaré en el mar por primera vez, estoy muy feliz.

Gilgamesh suspiró y asintió con vehemencia.

—Está bien.

Enkidu se levantó de la cama para quitarse su ropa y dejarla arrojada en el suelo y luego se colocó algo para dormir. Gilgamesh se levantó del lugar y se dirigió a su propia cama para tenderse.

—Gil—comenzó Enkidu, una vez que ambos estaban arropados—, ¿De verdad te gusta ser un rey? ¿No preferirías tener la vida sencilla de un campesino?

Gilgamesh rio suavemente y negó, acomodándose en su almohada.

—Deja las preguntas estúpidas para mañana, hoy descansa.

—Buenas noches Gil.

Gilgamesh no contestó.

***

Enkidu caminaba entre la hierba, desnudo y feliz.

Recordó que un ave de colores preciosos se posó sobre una roca y quería inspeccionarla de cerca, pero al llegar al lugar, sólo estaba el sol acariciando la superficie pétrea. Se desilusionó, sin embargo, continuó con su marcha.

Al doblar tras un árbol, le pareció ver una mano colarse. Alerta, tomó su cabello y lo lanzó hacia atrás, acercándose como el cazador se acerca a su presa. Al llegar al lugar vio un niño pequeño rubio, llorando desconsoladamente. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos color borgoña y unos tatuajes rojos en su espalda. Enkidu se detuvo y bajo las defensas.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Enkidu al niño y éste se volteó mostrando su rostro enrojecido.

—Nadie me quiere.

Enkidu caminó hacia él y se agachó hasta su nivel. Limpió sus lágrimas y acarició su cabello.

—¿Qué pasaría si yo te quisiera?

El niño respiró con su nariz congestionada, descendiendo sus pestañas rubias.

—Sería feliz.

Enkidu sonrió y tomó el rostro del niño entre sus manos.

—Entonces yo te querré.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a sus labios.

Enkidu despertó perturbado.

Era temprano en la mañana. Su corazón latía fuerte y una gota de sudor rodó por su mejilla. Quitó las mantas y se sentó en la cama, intentando olvidar aquel sueño tan extraño.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —alzó la voz Gilgamesh, aún volteado y acomodado—Es muy temprano aún. Vaya ansiedad traes por ir al mar.

—Tengo calor—dijo Enkidu, espiando con culpa los tatuajes de Gilgamesh. La visión del niño volvió a su retina y sacudió la cabeza—. Tomaré agua.

Gilgamesh se dedicó a observar a Enkidu mientras se servía agua en un vaso de arcilla. Bebió hasta saciarse y luego apartó su trenza a medio deshacer.

—¿Qué te pasa?, Estás extraño—indicó Gilgamesh, sentándose en la cama.

—Nada—negó Enkidu, caminando hasta la ventana—, tuve un mal sueño.

—¿De qué iba tu sueño?

Gilgamesh estaba inusualmente interesado en Enkidu esa mañana. Enkidu apretó los labios y habló:

—Soñé que quemaban mi bosque—mintió, sintiendo la brisa marina en su rostro.

Recordó el rostro del niño: era obvio, era Gilgamesh. Entrelazó sus manos y las apretó con fuerzas.

—Bien—Gilgamesh se puso de pie y bostezó—, vamos por el desayuno.

Enkidu se volteó y se apoyó en el borde de la ventana. La brisa despeinó su cabello y finalmente desató la trenza. Gilgamesh se quedó estático y ambos se miraron por un tiempo considerable.

Gilgamesh fue el primero en romper el momento tenso. Bajó por las escaleras y frunció el ceño, pensando qué fue eso. Enkidu le siguió de cerca y al llegar a la segunda planta de la torre, la mesa se encontraba servida para el rey, con las exquisiteces propias de él. Se dejó caer en una silla e indicó otra para Enkidu.

—Qué lugar más simplón—dijo, mirando con cierto desprecio una fruta no tan hermosa como la de su mesa en Uruk—. Realmente no quiero estar aquí.

Enkidu parecía feliz con la comida: realmente no necesitaba comer, pero el placer que le producía saborear los alimentos lo superaba. No engordaba ni adelgazaba, todo lo que comía se transformaba en arcilla para su cuerpo. Tomó un poco de leche y bebió agua.

Gilgamesh se decidió por un bollo de mantequilla. Lo masticó como si comiera algo agrio y lo dejó de lado.

—No seas tan exagerado—dijo Enkidu, ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo—. No está para nada mal. Esta gente se ha esforzado por entregarte lo mejor.

—No es suficiente—señaló Gilgamesh, tomando el vaso de jugo: la verdad, no estaba malo—. Iremos al mar primero—dijo, luego de terminar de desayunar—así me dejas tranquilo durante la tarde con mis asuntos con los estudiosos.

—No, será mejor ir en la tarde—indicó Enkidu bostezando con discreción—, en la mañana quiero que hagamos algo especial.

Gilgamesh arrugó el entrecejo y estrechó los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a un pueblo. Vi un mapa cuando veníamos para acá y hay uno muy cerca.

Gilgamesh tenía energías suficientes para echarse a reír.

—¿Yo en un pueblucho? No seas ridículo.

—Es tu oportunidad de pasar desapercibido y ver como es la vida de los demás.

—No me interesa ver la vida de los demás.

—Compraremos flores.

—¿Para qué quieres flores?

Enkidu pestañeó un par de veces y descendió la mirada.

—De acuerdo, iremos al mar en la mañana y en la tarde iremos al pueblo.

—¡Qué no iré a ese pueblo! ¡Ya suficiente tengo con haberte traído hasta acá!

—Entonces—comenzó Enkidu, después de beber leche— ¿Qué pretendes hacer toda la tarde?

—Hablar con los astrólogos, claro está.

—Ellos duermen en el día. No sabes nada de los demás.

Gilgamesh quedó pasmado. Era obvio que durmieran durante el día si se quedaban toda la noche estudiando las estrellas. Cerró la boca y descendió la cabeza.

—Bueno…

Gilgamesh consideró que sería bastante aburrido estar todo el día en la playa o encerrado en la torre: quizás ir al pueblo no sería mala idea después de todo.

—Bien—sentenció, poniéndose de pie—, no obstante, iremos al mar en la mañana. Después a ese pueblo.

Enkidu sonrió animado y se dispuso para ir por algo cómodo. Subió a la habitación y se colocó una túnica (esas que Siduri le dijo que no llevara) y cepillar su cabello (algo que Siduri también le enseñó). Gilgamesh también regresó y se vistió. Ver a Enkidu tan entusiasmado le causó algo parecido al rechazo. Alzó las cejas haciendo caso omiso e hizo una seña a Enkidu para que le siguiera.

—Bajemos al mar.

Enkidu comenzó a caminar con los pies descalzos, como solía hacerlo en el palacio. A Gilgamesh le irritaba de sobremanera que hiciera eso, ya que parecía un pordiosero cualquiera. Esta vez pasó de ello y dejó que simplemente le siguiera.

Cuando llegaron a la salida de la torre, Enkidu respiró hondo y la cabellera se le despeinó con el viento. Gilgamesh no tenía interés alguno en el mar, es más, ya estaba medianamente aburrido. Ambos caminaron por una ladera pequeña en zigzag que llegaba a las primeras arenas de la playa. El observatorio estaba rodeado de árboles y arbustos llenos de insectos de estación, además de frutas y bayas. Cuando Enkidu puso los pies en la arena, levantó su túnica y los observó.

—Es diferente a la arena del desierto—dijo, jugando con sus dedos—es más fresca y gruesa.

—Sí—contestó Gilgamesh sin interés, caminando por la playa—. Apúrate para irnos.

Enkidu comenzó a correr por la arena, llegando hasta la orilla y mojando sus pies y luego sus rodillas, para quitarse la túnica y dejarla azarosa y finalmente, arrojarse a nadar. Gilgamesh se sentó, quitó su parte superior y cruzó sus piernas, mientras vigilaba a Enkidu. El oleaje le relajaba y aprovechó de tenderse.

El sol matutino llegaba a su piel blanca. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que corría hasta las aguas y se lanzaba a nadar como Enkidu. Se hundía tan profundo que lograba ver las rocas y los peces.

Odiaba la soledad.

Desde que Enkidu llegó a su vida, estaba más consciente de la soledad que le rodeaba siempre, tanto así que no tenía deseos suficientes de hacer cosas diferentes más que ir del harem a la sala de reuniones, al trono y luego a su sala de armas para terminar en la habitación con Nidasag o Kinnamu.

Estar en la playa en esos momentos le pareció un momento perfecto.

—¡Gil! —gritaba Enkidu, sacudiendo su mano—¡Ven!

Gilgamesh se sentó nuevamente y colocó una mano sobre sus ojos tapando el sol. La brisa despeinaba su cabello y traía pequeños granitos de arena.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la orilla, levantando sus pantalones. Enkidu tenía las manos juntas, como si sostuviera un montón de semillas. Estaba completamente mojado, la tela de los pantalones se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo y el cabello caía sobre su rostro, goteando.

—Mira—Enkidu le mostró un pequeño cangrejo ermitaño que caminaba sobre la palma— ¡Qué bonito!

Gilgamesh bufó.

—Es un simple cangrejo, nada especial.

Enkidu dejó el animal en las aguas y agarró el antebrazo de Gilgamesh. Las manos heladas le causaron escalofríos y una gota se deslizó hasta sus dedos.

—Ven aquí conmigo—Enkidu jaló la mano de Gilgamesh.

—No, no quiero mojarme.

—Ven.

—Ya basta, suéltame.

Enkidu comenzó a tirar con fuerzas del brazo de Gilgamesh. Reía y, entre el chapoteo del agua y el chocar de las olas contra las roquerías, se formó una escena de ensueño, como un recuerdo lejano de mejores días. Gilgamesh se volteó, quitando el cabello de su rostro y vio la silueta de Enkidu recortada por la luz.

Sonrió por mero gusto de sonreír.

Enkidu le soltó y caminó hacia atrás, como si la sonrisa de Gilgamesh fuese una advertencia. Gilgamesh le siguió, ya sin importarle que el agua tocara sus ropas y alzó una ceja.

—Ya hiciste que me mojara. Siempre logras hacerme caer en tus tonterías.

Enkidu asintió con lentitud: tenía los ojos enrojecidos producto de la sal y arena en los brazos. El viento le hizo sentir algo de frío.

Gilgamesh estaba esperando el movimiento siguiente: ya comenzaba a sentirse extraño, con los pantalones mojados, en medio de la costa. Resolvió que se retiraría y dio media vuelta cuando Enkidu se le arrojó a la espalda y lo derrumbó.

Cuando Gilgamesh logró salir a la superficie, dio un manotazo esperando golpear a Enkidu.

—¡Maldita sea Enkidu! —Gilgamesh retiró su cabello hacia atrás y siguió las risas— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así tan raro?

—Báñate conmigo, olvídate de todo, sólo disfruta el mar.

Una ola chocó con Gilgamesh y un alga se retuvo en su cuerpo. Su expresión de molestia era hilarante y Enkidu no desperdició ningún momento para reírse.  
Lo invitó más profundo en el mar y Gilgamesh, sin más, accedió.

Nado con Enkidu bajo las olas, moviéndose con la fuerza del mar. No lograba ver nada del fondo, como hace unos momentos imaginó: realmente nunca nadó por el mar, sólo había mojado sus pies en la orilla.

El cabello de Enkidu flotaba como si fuese una enorme medusa verde. Ciento de burbujas salieron de su nariz. La visión borrosa de Gilgamesh pudo distinguir cómo le saludaba y ascendía a la superficie. Le siguió y después de tomar una bocanada de aire, miró la costa que estaba algo alejada.

—Ten cuidado con el mar—dijo Gilgamesh, manteniéndose a flote—, el oleaje te confunde y lentamente te aleja de la orilla.

Enkidu intentaba apartarse el cabello del rostro sin mucho éxito. Gilgamesh le ayudó y finalmente descubrió sus ojos felices. Miró hacia la arena y nadó en dirección a la costa.

—No lo había pensado—comenzó Enkidu, luego de escuchar que Gilgamesh le seguía—, es algo obvio.

—Es porque no te preocupas de las consecuencias del momento, eres prácticamente un niño.

Enkidu se acordó de su sueño y al ver el pecho de Gilgamesh con aquellas marcas rojas intensas, suspiró.

—¿Tienes miedo de que no te quieran?

Gilgamesh detuvo su nado y después de que una ola pasara por sobre ellos, emergió, negando extrañado.

—Siempre, siempre, siempre sales con tonterías en el momento menos indicado—dijo, continuando la ruta de vuelta—. ¿Ahora por qué?

—No creo que sea una tontería. A mi me gustaría ser querido y me siento feliz de ser tu amigo.

—En ese caso, ¿Para qué preguntas?, somos amigos, ¿No?

Enkidu rio y se ahogó con una ola que no previó que vendría. Después de toser, nadó hasta llegar a la orilla y se sentó en el borde, donde el agua mojaba su cuerpo en gran parte.

—Entonces con tal de que yo te quiera es suficiente para ti.

Gilgamesh se sentó a su lado y negó.

—Me rehúso a seguir con tus tonterías, en serio. No sigas.

—Oh—Enkidu sacó una concha del fondo de la arena. La llevó a sus ojos y se maravilló del brillo anacarado—. Me llevaré esto.

Gilgamesh se distrajo con las manos de Enkidu, quien jugaba con su nuevo descubrimiento.

No le molestaba si nadie le quería, ¿O sí?

Enterró los pies en la arena y fijó la vista en ellos. Nunca se planteaba ese tipo de cosas porque no eran necesarias, se sentía bien con su estilo de vida, no obstante, al llegar Enkidu se percató de todas sus falencias. Estrechó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

Permanecieron en silencio sentados, dejando que las olas mojaran sus pechos y de vez en cuando, los volteara hasta dejarlos lejos.

—Volvamos a la arena a secarnos—dijo Gilgamesh, limpiando sus lagrimales del exceso de sal—, al cabo de un rato te dará frío.

—Está bien—Enkidu se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Gilgamesh, el cual aceptó.

Regresaron a la arena y se tendieron uno al lado del otro, recibiendo el amable sol que ya se alzaba sobre ellos. Enkidu suspiró y su cuerpo húmedo dejaba que las gotitas se deslizaran por su piel y se perdieran en sus costados.

—Gracias por acceder a nadar conmigo.

—No es que tuviera otra opción—indicó Gilgamesh, colocando un brazo sobre los ojos para luego bostezar.

—Eres un buen amigo—dijo Enkidu y cerró los ojos.

Gilgamesh lo imitó y aprovechó que él no lo veía para sonreír.

Era un buen amigo.

Se durmió con la convicción de que Enkidu sí lo quería a su lado.

***

—Despierta—dijo Enkidu.

El sol daba directo sobre su cabeza. Su cabellera con fuerte olor a mar caía sobre su rostro y recordó cuánto picaba el cuerpo y los ojos después de estar en aguas marinas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos? —Gilgamesh habló con sueño, bostezando.

—No sé, pero a juzgar por la posición del sol, debe ser un poco más de medio día.

Gilgamesh se puso de pie y quitó la arena de sus brazos.

—Muévete, tenemos que quitarnos esta cosa del cuerpo.

—¿Y luego iremos al pueblo?

—Sí, luego iremos al pueblo—dijo Gilgamesh, aburrido, colocándose su camisa.

Caminaron juntos por la ladera nuevamente, ascendiendo hasta la torre astronómica. Cuando llegaron, una de las sirvientas quedó sorprendida del aspecto del rey y rápidamente descendió la cabeza. Gilgamesh no le puso atención, mientras que Enkidu simplemente se limitó a apretar los labios para no reírse. Ambos llegaron a la habitación y Gilgamesh se quitó la parte superior, dejando el suelo con arena.

—Mira lo que consigues con tus tonterías—dijo Gilgamesh, mirando los granitos por todos lados—. Tomaré un baño.

Gilgamesh se adentró al cuarto de baño y Enkidu le siguió. Se detuvo y Enkidu también se detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Me bañaré.

—Pero… —Gilgamesh arrugó el entrecejo y le miró por sobre el hombro—. Me bañaré solo.

—Ah, eso—Enkidu comenzó a estilar su cabello en la enorme bañera y activó un sistema de poleas y bombas artesanales que produjeron que un chorro de agua saliera por una cañería de madera—. Te ayudaré a bañarte. Lo hacen tus sirvientes, ahora lo haré yo.

—Sé bañarme solo, mis sirvientes sólo lo hacen cuando tengo un acto oficial, no necesito que me ayudes.

—Lo haré igual—contradijo Enkidu, atando su cabello con un trozo de cuero que mantenía unas hierbas aromáticas en un racimo, cerca de una especie de tocador.

Gilgamesh siempre terminaba cediendo ante Enkidu por lo que no dijo nada. Se desnudó y se introdujo en la tina. Enkidu tomó un pequeño cuenco de piedra y volteó agua sobre la cabeza de Gilgamesh.

—Me gusta el color de tu cabello—dijo Enkidu, tomando un bálsamo entre sus manos y lo masajeó, mientras él se restregaba el cuerpo con una tela suave—, es inusual, es como si encerraras el sol en ellos.

Gilgamesh bufó engreído y alzó una mano con elegancia.

—Lo heredé de mi madre Ninsun, al igual que mis ojos.

—Parece que heredaste todo de Ninsun—continuó Enkidu, vertiendo agua sobre la cabeza de Gilgamesh.

—De mi padre heredé mi condición humana—dijo, perdiendo la mirada en unas toallas dispuestas en un banquito—. En fin.

Enkidu deslizó sus manos por la mandíbula de Gilgamesh y apoyó su frente en la de él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —indicó Gilgamesh, mirándolo.

—Nada.

Enkidu regresó a su tarea, ignorando por completo la acción que hizo previamente.

Una vez que el baño de Gilgamesh terminó, Enkidu vació la bañera con unas tinajas de arcilla hasta que quedara medianamente vacía. Volvió a llenarla y se sumergió en ella, dejando que el cabello desbordara por las orillas. Se acomodó y se dedicó a observar como Gilgamesh se secaba: le parecía el ideal de hombre. Sonrió cómplice de su pensamiento y tomó uno de sus mechones y comenzó con el peine untado en bálsamo.

Era tan largo, tan hermoso.

Le tomó muchísimo tiempo desenredar el cabello en su totalidad a tal punto que llegó un momento que creyó que no lo haría más. Después de dejarlo sedoso y lacio, comenzó con el resto del cuerpo. Gilgamesh se había sentado a observarlo. Una vez que fue suficiente tiempo, se levantó y habló:

—Iré a vestirme.

—Ponte algo sencillo, la idea es que la gente no te reconozca—señaló Enkidu.

Desde esa posición Enkidu se veía glorioso. Los ojos abiertos cubiertos de pestañas verduzcas y el cabello a un costado de la bañera era una visión del paraíso. Gilgamesh desvió la mirada y la concentró en una silla de la habitación.

—¿Por qué la gente no debe reconocerme?

—Es mejor así, nadie te reverenciará y podrás caminar con calma. Dejarás esa enorme responsabilidad que cargas día tras día.

Gilgamesh meditó un momento y dejó a Enkidu a solas.

Se internó en la habitación y vio su ropa ordenada sobre la cama: unas telas exquisitas, joyas, pantalones de hilos de algodón. Bufó y buscó el equipaje por algo más "sencillo".

Le costó vestirse sin sentirse un vago. Enkidu salió de su baño cuando ya se hallaba listo. Para Enkidu la labor fue un poco más simple ya que siempre vestía con sencillez.  
—Te ves como un ciudadano común y corriente—señaló Enkidu, restregando su cabello para quitar el exceso de humedad—. Falta un turbante que oculte tu cabello y listo.

—No traje nada parecido a eso.

—Podemos hacerte algo con algunas telas de por aquí.

Enkidu trenzó su cabello y lo ocultó bajo sus ropajes. Se colocó algo parecido a un velo y desde las espaldas, no se veía diferente a un hombre común y corriente, algo delgado y bajo.

Gilgamesh se sentó en la cama y jugueteó con el único anillo que colocó en sus dedos: le acompañaba desde que Nidasag fue incluida en el harem. Por alguna razón, era especial.

—Esto—señaló Enkidu, con una tela blanca y simple entre sus manos—servirá.

Fue donde Gilgamesh y comenzó a doblarla de tal forma que parecía una especie de turbante con cubre bocas que llevaría alguien que atraviesa el desierto. Gilgamesh pasó de imaginarse qué tan lamentable era su visión en aquel momento y simplemente se levantó de su lugar.

—Ya vamos—señaló, bajando por las escaleras, sin esperar a Enkidu—. Quiero regresar luego.

Ambos se precipitaron hacia la salida de la torre astronómica y Gilgamesh indicó un carruaje sencillo con un burro.

—Iremos en ese, si vamos en el otro, será muy obvio—dijo Gilgamesh, encaminándose al carro.

—Parecerías un rico excéntrico que se viste como uno más.

Gilgamesh se detuvo en seco al pensar que aquello fue una ironía por parte de Enkidu.

Ambos se montaron sobre el carruaje y el cochero desconcertado fue por las riendas del burro que tiraba de ella y se pusieron en marcha. Enkidu sacó de sus bolsillos un montón de dinero.

—Mira—dijo, jugando con las piezas de plata y oro—, traje esto, obviamente no nos darán nada gratis.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos sutilmente y luego tomó una.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—De por ahí, además, he vendido cosas de tu palacio.

Gilgamesh lanzó una mirada iracunda hacia Enkidu, negó con determinación y se palmeó la frente.

—No es necesario que andes robando para tener dinero. Si quieres algo tienes que pedírmelo.

—Pero entonces, ¿Cómo compro cosas en el mercado?

—¿Vas al mercado? —preguntó sorprendido Gilgamesh.

—Claro. Voy por dulces o tablillas en blanco. A veces compro perfumes.

—Pero…—Gilgamesh no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban— ¿Para qué haces ese tipo de cosas si en tu biblioteca y la habitación tienes todo lo que necesitas?  
Enkidu miró su dinero y lo guardó en una bolsa de cuero que escondió en un bolso que llevaba.

—Es divertido observar cómo la gente vive. Me causa curiosidad la civilización humana e internarme en sus costumbres me hace entender cómo funcionan sus mentes.

Gilgamesh dio un salto debido a una roca en el camino, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que Enkidu hablaba. Apretó los labios y miró por la ventanilla.

—Eres más raro de lo que creí.

Enkidu no expresó ninguna emoción al oír aquello.

El resto del camino fue silencioso hasta que en cosa de media hora, las primeras casas del pueblo comenzaron a aparecer y el carruaje se detuvo. Gilgamesh y Enkidu descendieron y vieron que unas casas más allá, se encontraba el mercado que estaba rebosante de vida. Enkidu sonrió y caminó, invitando a Gilgamesh, quien comenzó a seguirle de cerca, algo intimidado, sin embargo, no lo demostró.

En el mercado, la gente caminaba y chocaba entre ellos mismos, mientras los niños correteaban entre las piernas. Gilgamesh fue cómplice de la colisión de varias niñas que perseguían una pelota y de otros hombres distraídos que cargaban verduras entre sus brazos. Enkidu vigiló de cerca la reacción de Gilgamesh, por si tendrían que abortar la misión y regresar al carruaje. Para su suerte, el rey sólo parecía asqueado… o algo así.

Enkidu acomodaba su velo cuando al lado de un puesto de carne observó una señora vendiendo flores. Se alejó del lado de Gilgamesh y fue por un ramo de unas simples flores blancas diminutas. Pagó lo estipulado y regresó con el rey.

—Toma—indicó, entregando el ramo—, es un regalo para ti.

Gilgamesh torció el gesto y miró las flores con desprecio.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? —dijo, sin tomar el presente.

Enkidu miró las flores y tomó una de ellas para acariciar los pétalos.

—No sabría qué regalarte. Quería darte algo, pero tienes todo y yo no tengo nada, supuse que algo venido de la tierra sería un buen regalo. Es de donde vengo yo.  
Gilgamesh estrechó los ojos y sus iris rojizos soltaron un sutil destello.

—Bien, pero llévalas tú.

Enkidu mostró una pequeña sonrisita y se dispuso a su lado, para seguir caminando.

El mercado era un lugar vibrante. Los vendedores gritaban mostrando sus mercancías a los probables clientes: entre los bienes había trozos de carne y conejos, verduras y frutas de estación, ropa, perfumes y joyas sencillas. Un puesto era atendido por una vidente que se encontraba al interior de una tienda oscura con un montón de piedras desperdigadas en el suelo de manera estratégica. Los sacerdotes se paseaban entre las personas llevando pequeños inciensos que vendían por algunas monedas. El olor a comida fue suficiente como para abrir el apetito de ambos.

Enkidu fue por un par de dulces que encontró en un puesto donde también vendían quesos. Ofreció uno de ellos a Gilgamesh quien desistió. Enkidu lo alejó del gentío y se sentaron en una banca bajo un enorme cedro.

—¿Qué te parece este lugar? —dijo Enkidu, llenando su boca de harina endulzada.

Gilgamesh vio de reojo sus labios y puso los ojos en blanco. Quitó de un sólo movimiento el dulce de sus manos y se dispuso a comerlo.

—Vulgar—señaló, masticando inanimadamente—, realmente la gente no sabe de buenos gustos.

—Pero…—Enkidu jugueteó con las hojas del ramo—pareces algo más animado que otros días en el palacio. Debe ser aburrido seguir la misma rutina todos los días. Si fueras un poco más flexible, tus quehaceres se volverían más amenos si paseas por tu pueblo.

Gilgamesh terminó de comer el bocado y frunció los labios.

—No estoy seguro de ello.

—Bueno—Enkidu guardó el dulce sobrante envuelto en una tela para luego colocarlo en su alforja—, creo que es hora de que vayamos por algo de almuerzo.  
—No pienso comer aquí—Gilgamesh se colocó de pie y sacudió sus vestimentas—, regresemos.

—La comida que te sirvan en la torre astronómica será la misma que comerás aquí. Vamos, será divertido.

—Tu concepto de diversión dista mucho del mío.

—Sólo es un día—dijo Enkidu también levantándose—, al menos sabrás cual es la experiencia de comer algo que come un pueblerino.

—No es que quiera tener esa experiencia, pero si insistes… no me queda de otra.

Enkidu tomó del brazo a Gilgamesh y comenzaron a caminar entre la gente hasta encontrar una posada.

Al ingresar, se toparon con un montón de gente riendo y hablando muy fuerte. Entre las mesas circulaban jóvenes con bandejas y tinajas rellenas de zumos y vinos. Al fondo de la instancia se encontraba una mesa vacía y ambos se encaminaron hacia ella.

Al sentarse, Gilgamesh acomodó su turbante, ya que juraría que alguien se le quedó mirando más del tiempo necesario. El cabello de Enkidu casi no se veía y lo único extraño era el color de sus cejas y pestañas, aunque podía pasar por un maquillaje extraño (y excéntrico). Suspiró y cruzó sus manos bajo el mentón.

En unos momentos, una mesera dejó en la mesa una tinaja de arcilla llena de vino. Distraída, sirvió en dos vasos del mismo material y se fue para atender otras mesas. Enkidu tomó el vaso entre sus manos y sonrió al ver la superficie. La llevó a sus labios y se animó.

—¡Esto está fresco! —dijo alegre, después de beberse todo el contenido.

—Tonto—dijo Gilgamesh, apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano—, el vino no debe estar fresco, tiene que estar temperado para degustar sus sabores y olores. No sabes nada.

—Está bueno así. Pruébalo.

Gilgamesh jugueteó con el vaso y luego de un momento bebió para luego arrugar la cara.

—Qué disgusto.

Enkidu se sirvió un tercer vaso, pero Gilgamesh lo retuvo, tomando el recipiente antes que Enkidu.

—Basta, no te lo bebas. No sabes la calidad de este alcohol y podrías embriagarte muy rápido. No quiero andar cargando contigo como un costal de harina inútil. Contrólate.

Enkidu lo desafió con la mirada, pero finalmente aceptó.

Sin preguntar, la mesera llegó con dos humeantes platos de cordero y verduras. Enkidu pegó un respingo al ver el trozo de carne y Gilgamesh sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja. Un mechón de su cabello se coló fuera del turbante y la mesera se fijó en él.

—¿Qué? —susurró la chica.

Enkidu se quedó estático mirando a Gilgamesh y él miró de reojo a la mesera. La joven se llevó una mano al rostro luego de colocar la bandeja bajo su axila y abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo, Gilgamesh fue más rápido.

—Atiéndeme como a un ciudadano cualquiera. No hagas preguntas y vete. Nunca me has visto.

—Sí señor—murmuró la joven, descendiendo la mirada y retirándose a una velocidad considerable.

Gilgamesh resopló y se llevó una mano a la frente.


	10. 6 El despertar de un corazon IV

—Sabía que esto era mala idea.

—Nada ha salido mal—indicó Enkidu, mirando su plato con atención—. La chica te hará caso, hará como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Gilgamesh suspiró para luego descender el cubre bocas: tenía hambre, el nado de la mañana le abrió el apetito.

—¿Vas a comer? —preguntó Gilgamesh, sin atreverse a tocar su comida—. Pareces contrariado.

—Es que es carne… me causa curiosidad, no me atrevo.

Gilgamesh resopló, divertido.

—Vamos, come, no es nada terrible, te gustará.

Enkidu tomó el hueso entre sus manos limpias y se lo llevó a la nariz: el olor realmente era tentador. Titubeó unos momentos y finalmente abrió la boca para morder un trozo. Sus labios quedaron manchados. Masticaba contrariado, como si estuviese evaluando la situación.

—Sabe… extraño. No se parece a nada de lo que haya comido antes.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Gilgamesh, aburrido.

—Sí, creo que sí—dijo, mirando el trozo de carne—, pero no quiero comer más.

Gilgamesh negó.

—Este animal ha muerto para alimentarte, bajo tus reglas o algo así, sería un desperdicio que desistas de su carne. Come.

Enkidu asintió y continuó comiendo.

Gilgamesh demoró en tocar su almuerzo. Parecía disgustado por el sabor del alimento, aunque realmente no era así: tenía hambre y encontraba sabroso el asado de la carne. Su estómago se regocijó ante el bocado y continuó hasta terminar de comer. Enkidu por su parte, jugueteaba con la jarra de vino, esperando que Gilgamesh bajara la guardia. Cuando finalmente se decidió a volcar algo del líquido en su vaso, Gilgamesh golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano y miró atentamente a Enkidu.

—¿Qué? —musitó Enkidu, relamiéndose los labios—, ya pasó suficiente tiempo y tengo sed.

—No—masculló Gilgamesh, quitándole el vaso de las manos—, si tienes sed bebe agua, no esta basura. No puedo creer que te contentes con algo tan minúsculo.

Enkidu torció el gesto sin decir nada.

—Bueno…—comenzó Enkidu, revisando su alforja—dejaré una pequeña fortuna en la mesa, agradeciendo el silencio de la chica.

Gilgamesh miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, con algo de sueño. Apoyaba su mejilla sobre la palma derecha y con la mano contraria, deslizaba un dedo por el borde del vaso.

—Larguémonos de aquí—dictaminó Gilgamesh, levantándose—, ya he tenido suficiente.

Enkidu le siguió y ambos se encaminaron entre mesas y hombres estruendosos hacia la salida.

El sol fue tapado por algunas nubes y los rayos perezosos se colaban entre la algodonada espesura. El ambiente comenzaba a animarse con sonidos de instrumentos y percusiones limpias que rompían las risas de los artesanos que compartían sus conversaciones. Gilgamesh resopló y miró calle arriba donde su carruaje esperaba por ellos.

Enkidu lo tomó del antebrazo y lo llevó a la fuerza hacia una de las plazas, golpeando algunas personas en el camino. Gilgamesh se desprendió del amarre con algo de violencia y encaró a Enkidu:

—¿Qué quieres? Vámonos de aquí

—No—Enkidu señaló una odalisca que comenzaba a bailar—, veamos el espectáculo.

—Mis consortes bailan mucho mejor y son mil veces más hermosas que esa horrorosa mujer.

—¡Gil! —Enkidu lo miró sorprendido. Sus ojos brillaban un misterioso color aguamarina: realmente eran únicos—, no hables así de ella.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad—dijo, cruzándose de brazos—, ahora vámonos.

Enkidu miró con atención como otra chica se unía al baile. Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir rítmicamente y las danzas se intensificaron, como si los halagos fuesen la llama del movimiento.

Enkidu estaba abstraído, tenía una sonrisa boba pintada en el rostro y sus dedos se deslizaban en el pequeño ramo de flores que tenía entre sus manos. Gilgamesh puso atención a sus movimientos, al color de sus pestañas.

Fue como tener una reminiscencia. Sintió algo parecido a un dejavú: su corazón latió rápido, miró su alrededor asombrado y pronto fue consciente que Enkidu estaba siendo parte de su vida, como una maleza que crece al lado de una espléndida planta exótica. Pasmado como estaba, concentró su mente en el mover de las caderas de las chicas y nubló sus pensamientos.

—Veo que estás más a gusto, Gil—dijo Enkidu, luego de que las jóvenes terminaran su danza. El tumulto se dispersó y los dejó medianamente a solas—. Lástima que tengamos que regresar pronto.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Hace ya rato que quiero regresarme: ¿Acabamos con tus tonterías? Ya vámonos. Pronto caerá la noche y quiero hablar con los astrónomos antes del anochecer.

La brisa fresca hizo danzar algunos cabellos que se escapaban de la capucha de Enkidu. Sus ojos enigmáticos encerraban como jaulas los de Gilgamesh: detestaba eso que, con una simple ojeada, él quedara absorto en la rareza de Enkidu.

Dio media vuelta para dejar esa sensación revoltosa.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia donde el carruaje los estaba esperando. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a pintar de anaranjado las casas y los árboles, lo que indicaba que el atardecer estaba por tocar las tierras.

Se subieron al carruaje y este comenzó su marcha al observatorio.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —dijo Enkidu, apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos.

—¿Qué esperas escuchar? No me importunes con tus tonterías, sabes perfectamente qué es lo que pienso.

Enkidu sonrió dulcemente.

—Qué agrado saber qué es lo que piensas. Creí que nadie en el mundo tendría ese privilegio.

Gilgamesh lo miró como si le hubiese dado una cachetada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sé que lo disfrutaste y estoy muy complacido saber que puedo congeniar contigo a este nivel.

—No es nada especial.

—Lo es—insistió Enkidu, ladeando la cabeza—. Nadie en todo el mundo podría saber qué es lo que piensas más que yo.

—Cállate—Gilgamesh desvió la mirada para centrarse en el camino, distraído.

El resto de la cruzada fue en silencio.

Al llegar al observatorio, el calor había disminuido considerablemente y ahora la temperatura era tan agradable que se podía disfrutar del olor de los árboles y las frutas.

Gilgamesh descendió del carruaje y dejó a Enkidu atrás, adentrándose al observatorio. Los sabios ya se encontraban despiertos y las sirvientas los invitaron al interior de la torre y dispusieron rápidamente de la mesa para la cena. Enkidu caminó alrededor de esta y colocó las flores al centro, sobre un jarrón con agua. Se sentó y esperó que Gilgamesh también lo hiciera.

La cena no era más elaborada que el almuerzo.

Gilgamesh miró el plato desilusionado. Estaba cansado, quería dormir y regresar pronto a su palacio. Se restregó los ojos y comenzó a comer.

Ambos cenaron en silencio. Las antorchas fueron encendidas y el color azuloso de la noche ya se instauraba en el cielo.

—Iré con los estudiosos—dijo Gilgamesh al finalizar la cena, después de un bostezo—. Mañana partiremos temprano.

—Cómo desees, yo estoy feliz.

—No me importa si eres feliz o no—pronunció Gilgamesh, levantándose de su asiento—, yo vine con una tarea.

Cuando Gilgamesh salió del comedor, se percató que Enkidu le seguía. Se detuvo y respiró para calmarse y se volteó lentamente.

—¿Por qué cada vez que me muevo tu me sigues? —preguntó con arrogancia.

—También quiero saber qué dicen los sabios—Enkidu se encogió de hombros.

Gilgamesh lo juzgó entrecerrando los ojos y finalmente dejó que le siguiera.

Los hombres se encontraban revisando un mapa, trazando líneas y colocando piedras sobre manchas azulosas. Uno de ellos alzó la cabeza al escuchar al rey llegar y enseguida le reverenció.

—Alteza. La predicción se encuentra escrita en una tablilla que guardamos en nuestra biblioteca subterránea, ruego me siga.

—Adelante—apremió Gilgamesh, con los brazos cruzados.

El hombre se adelantó y con el sonido tenue de las telas deslizándose unas con otras, los condujo a una escalerilla que descendía a una especie de sótano helado.

Las antorchas fueron encendidas conforme el sabio avanzaba a través del túnel. Llegaron a una habitación circular mediana, llena de estanterías que guardaban tablillas ordenadas. El hombre entregó la antorcha a Enkidu y él la sostuvo para iluminarle. Los dedos envejecidos se deslizaban por los lomos hasta finalmente encontrarse con la tablilla correcta.

—Leímos en las estrellas—comenzó, concentrado en las formas cuneiformes—que Uruk secará sus lágrimas cuando la sangre de la desilusión y la rabia toque la piel del más débil.

—Y eso, ¿Qué demonios significa? —Gilgamesh parecía enfadado: era completamente ambiguo aquel texto.

—Creemos que se refiere a una guerra venidera. Creo que Uruk debe ser fortalecida porque las invasiones podrían intensificarse en los siguientes meses.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y miró severamente al astrónomo.

—Uruk está suficientemente protegida contra cualquier imbécil que se atreva a dañarla.

—Es sólo una sugerencia, su alteza—se disculpó el sabio.

Enkidu analizaba las palabras y habló:

—Quizás se refiera a que debes prepararte para un gran suceso que te cambiará personalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que yo soy el más débil?

—Sí.

El sabio abrió los ojos sorprendido. Asió la tablilla con fuerza y evitó en todo momento mirar a Gilgamesh.

El rey perforó a Enkidu con la mirada como si deseara volarle los sesos con dos flechas hechas de metal. Empujó a Enkidu y dio media vuelta.

—Disculpe—dijo Enkidu al hombre—, pero me parece que sus escritos son muy pobres. Gilgamesh ha venido desde muy lejos sólo para oír esto.

—Nosotros no hemos pedido que viniera. Un asistente podría haber llevado el mensaje al consejo de sabios, no es nuestra culpa.

Enkidu titubeó.

—Es cierto—admitió, sosteniendo la antorcha en alto.

—Una pregunta—el sabio levantó el dedo índice y lo sacudió— ¿Por qué contrariar mis interpretaciones? No quiero ser grosero, pero llevo años en esto.

—No fue con mala intención. Sólo lo hice para molestar a Gil. No dije nada realmente, sólo es una bobería que salió de mis labios.

El astrónomo estaba boquiabierto.

—¿Gil? —el sabio negó con suavidad— ¿Quién demonios es usted?

—Su mejor amigo.

Enkidu sonrió y entregó la antorcha al sabio, para voltearse e ir tras Gilgamesh.

Lo encontró en la cama, descansando, con los ojos cerrados y evidentemente molesto.

—Sal de aquí—dijo cuando sintió a Enkidu—, eres un idiota.

—No te enojes—Enkidu entró de todos modos y se sentó en su lecho—, sólo dije una tontería.

—No tienes derecho a juzgarme y no puedes insultarme como lo hiciste, menos frente a mis vasallos.

Enkidu se desprendió de la ropa y se acostó bajo las mantas. Recordó su sueño, del niño indefenso que lloraba a solas y el estómago se le revolvió.

—Eres débil Gil—repitió Enkidu, sin temor a la represalia—, porque tienes que ocultarte tras la arrogancia y la altanería por miedo a que alguien vea tu faceta humana.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada. Miró por la ventana y apoyó su cabeza en la pared.

—No esperes que mi paciencia sea infinita. Un día si sigues así te enviaré afuera.

—No podrás hacerlo—contrarió Enkidu, volteándose para verlo—, porque somos amigos.

—Eso puede cambiar si quiero.

Enkidu se acomodó sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

—Gracias Gil—dijo después de un momento en silencio—, hoy ha sido un día maravilloso.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada nuevamente.

Enkidu se durmió y Gilgamesh pensó en qué tan débil era.

La mañana siguiente fue algo incómoda.

Enkidu parecía inusualmente tímido y Gilgamesh no quería conversar con Enkidu: estaba enojado con él.

Cuando pasaron por el comedor, Gilgamesh vio las flores que Enkidu compró para él. Se centró en ellas y finalmente pasó de tomarlas, dejándolas olvidadas sobre el jarro con agua.

Se subieron al carruaje elegante y el viaje inició, evitando las miradas y silenciando las palabras. Almorzaron por separado, no bebieron vino.

Gilgamesh se durmió por tramos. A veces cuando despertaba, se encontraba con Enkidu a su lado y otras veces él dormía hecho un ovillo. Así el viaje transcurrió, en completo silencio.

Una vez llegado a Uruk, Enkidu finalmente habló:

—Aunque no me creas, también extrañé el palacio.

Gilgamesh soltó un bufido y sonrió de medio lado.

—Qué fácil te acostumbras a los lujos, bueno, ¿Quién no?, vivir como yo es un privilegio y tú, cada día que pasa, te juegas tu suerte.

Enkidu miró sus manos y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gilgamesh.

El rey respiró con más fuerzas cuando sintió el cabello deslizarse por su brazo desnudo.

—Perdóname Gil—dijo Enkidu con los ojos entrecerrados—, no debería ser tan directo contigo, aún no.

—O sea que sí crees las cosas que me dices.

—Sí—admitió—, pero no las creo para burlarme de ti. Realmente deseo que cambies.

—No cambiaré por ti.

Enkidu sintió un vuelco en el estómago al oír eso.

—Nunca dije que cambiaras por mí, pero si algún día ocurre, corresponderé tu entrega con toda la devoción que pueda dedicarte.

El carruaje llegó a las caballerizas y Gilgamesh descendió, algo atribulado. Enkidu le siguió y Siduri lo recibió apenas salió hacia los jardines.

—Señor—comenzó la escribana, reverenciando a Gilgamesh— hemos puesto todo bajo control, el templo…

—No me interesa—dijo Gilgamesh, levantando una mano para apartarla—, ahora quiero descansar. Mañana me entero de las tonterías que tienes que decirme.

—Cómo desee—Siduri parecía angustiada.

Por los gestos de sus dedos alrededor de la tablilla y el tiritar de sus párpados, Enkidu dedujo que quizás Siduri estaba enamorada de Gilgamesh.

O quizás era una mujer muy dedicada a su labor.

Ambos se encaminaron a la habitación y una vez que se encontraron en ella, Gilgamesh susurró:

—Quiero decirte algo.

Enkidu se detuvo a escasos metros de él. Observó la espalda esculpida de Gilgamesh y ascendió sus ojos hasta la nuca rubia. Esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Gilgamesh prosiguió:

—Si vas a decirme algo como lo que me dijiste anoche, prefiero que lo hagas a solas.

Enkidu creyó que Gilgamesh lo enviaría afuera o le pediría que desapareciera por unos días, pero se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras tan modestas. Sonrió suavemente y se acercó a él.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Lamento haber sido impertinente.

Gilgamesh asintió y con un gesto de la mano, lo invitó a la habitación.

Enkidu se quitó las sandalias y la túnica para dejarla desperdigada en el suelo. Se lavó el rostro y se tendió en el lado de la cama que le correspondía.

Gilgamesh y Enkidu se quedaron estáticos, mirando el techo.

—¿Quieres…? —preguntó Enkidu.

—Sí.

Enkidu giró la cabeza y una ola de calor le invadió al escuchar a Gilgamesh con tanta seguridad.

—Apaciguaré tus demonios Gil—Enkidu se sentó en la cama y comenzó a trenzarse el cabello.

—A eso viniste a este mundo, supongo.

Enkidu se prendó de la mirada de Gilgamesh y finalmente se acercó para besarlo.

Así comenzaron, lentamente, con dedicación. Sus cuerpos desnudos eran cubiertos de caricias, de besos y de rasguños.

Cualquiera hubiese pensado que consumaban el acto con amor, pero no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

Gilgamesh tenía demonios y Enkidu simplemente servía para ser presa de las maldiciones.

Dos días después de la llegada de Gilgamesh y Enkidu, el palacio era preparado para el recibimiento de las sacerdotisas de Ishtar: aquel era un día especial.

Gilgamesh se dirigió al salón del trono y Enkidu se sentó a su lado sobre unos almohadones que se encontraban dispuestos (parecía un perro a los pies de su amo). El ambiente era animoso y una pequeña celebración se estaba preparando en un salón destinado para ello.

Finalmente, los sacerdotes de Ishtar llegaron al palacio, con un regalo envuelto en telas azules transparentes.

—Gran rey Gilgamesh—comenzó una joven vestidas con las túnicas de Ishtar, traslúcidas como las que cubrían el aparente regalo, pero blanquecinas—, hemos terminado de preparar un nuevo consorte para usted, exótico en piel y ojos, completamente virgen para su deleite. Por la gloria de Ishtar y su belleza celestial, acepte a Hashnan en su harem y haga de sus noches, las pasiones más intensas y placenteras.

Gilgamesh miró al chico envuelta en telas azules, completamente cubierto y sonrió de medio lado, entornando sus ojos en una expresión de completa soberbia. Apoyó el codo derecho sobre uno de los brazos de su trono y su dedo índice descansó en su sien. Con un gesto de su otra mano, permitió que descubrieran el regalo y así fue: los sacerdotes se coordinaron para desprender al joven de sus vestiduras, con una lentitud ceremonial que llamó la atención de Enkidu, sentado en el suelo a un lado de Gilgamesh. El joven llevaba los ojos delineados y sus iris, de un azul intenso, contrataban como el cielo y el sol con sus cabellos de oro. La piel del chico era tan blanca como la de Enkidu y la suavidad de sus curvas jóvenes indicaban que no superaba los dieciocho años. El sonrió seductor y mantuvo su postura relajada, completamente entregado para que el rey cayera en sus encantos, cosa que funcionó a la perfección. Gilgamesh se levantó de su trono y descendió algunas escalinatas hasta llegar donde su nuevo consorte. Su mano recorrió su vientre, para tocar uno de pectorales y finalmente alcanzar su cuello y besarlo con pasión, frente a los sacerdotes, ancianos y a Enkidu.

—Sé mío—dijo Gilgamesh sobre los labios del joven— y te daré todo lo que deseas. Joyas o ropas exquisitas. Se parte de mi tesoro.

El chico era considerablemente más bajo que Gilgamesh. Sonrió con timidez y se dejó dominar. El rey se apartó satisfecho y echó a las sacerdotisas.

—Enkidu—vociferó, mirándolo por sobre el hombro—, no quiero verte hoy.

Gilgamesh llevó al joven desnudo por los hombros y lo encausó al salón preparado para la fiesta.

Enkidu se quedó a solas.

Solo.

Completamente solo.

Con el estómago revuelto.

Se levantó de los cojines y jugueteó con sus dedos, sin saber que hacer.

Gilgamesh pasaba sus noches con consortes, ¿No era aquello normal en su vida?

Pronto, Enkidu pudo cerciorarse que lo que invadió su corazón era angustia.

Tragó para calmar la sensación y caminó descalzo, bajando las escalinatas con calma. Fijo la mirada en Siduri, quien descansaba en una silla metros más abajo y se llevó la mano al pecho.

Ignoró la sensación y decidió encaminarse a un jardín, para pasar la noche a la intemperie.

Una vez que llegó, se acercó al borde de una pileta y colocó sus pies en el agua helada para pensar.

En toda la situación, algo le causaba ruido. Sus palmas descansaron en el piso para sostenerle y miró hacia los cielos que comenzaban a oscurecerse.

El chico llamado Hashnan fue entrenado en el arte de amar, para luego ser entregado como un tesoro a Gilgamesh, ¿Acaso él mismo no paso por los mismos ritos antes de apersonarse a Uruk? ¿Acaso él no era más que otra parte más de sus pertenencias y ser desechado cuando llegara otra nueva? ¿Acaso no era aquello mismo lo que ocurría con Nidasag y Kinnamu? Un día, Enkidu llegó a la vida de Gilgamesh y ambas concubinas fueron desplazadas como quien desplaza un plato ya utilizado, una vez que consumes todas las exquisiteces sobre él.

Enkidu ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

Estaba bien así.

Recordó los ojos rojizos de Gilgamesh y la angustia volvió. Suspiró para calmarse.

Era completamente nuevo lo que estaba sintiendo. Acarició sus brazos, sacudió los pies en el agua, miró una y otra vez el cielo.

Tenía ansiedad.

El cielo comenzó a cubrirse lentamente con nubes hasta que finalmente una llovizna suave comenzó a desplomarse sobre Uruk.

De pronto halló completamente inútil de entender qué era lo que ocurría en él.

Le afectaba el hecho de que Gilgamesh reemplazara a las personas así sin más. Supuso que era normal en su naturaleza hacerlo, aún así, quería cuestionarlo y juzgarlo. Contuvo la respiración por unos momentos y entrecerró los ojos.

Materializó la cadena y luego de bostezar, sonrió, imaginando la cara de Gilgamesh al ver la cadena en su brazo, probablemente en pleno acto sexual. La jaló con tantas fuerzas que se tensó en su puño.

Ojalá se cayera o saliera arrastrado por la sala.

Se lo merecía, era su pequeña venganza.

Una risita traviesa salió de su garganta y la malicia se apropió de él. Volvió a tirar una segunda y tercera vez, ya divertido.

Una vez que su pequeño entretenimiento llegara a su fin, se dirigió hacia un mirador y se sentó en él, dejando que la llovizna cubriera su cuerpo. Se adormiló lo suficiente como para relajar el cuerpo cuando escuchó un vozarrón viniendo de la entrada al jardín.

La voz de Gilgamesh repercutía en las paredes y las plantas del jardín, tanto que Enkidu se asustó y por poco cae al vacío. Se levantó del balcón y caminó hasta Gilgamesh, quién tenía una expresión de ira increíble.

—Enkidu—comenzó el rey con agresividad— ¿Qué significa esto?

Gilgamesh mostró su mano izquierda con la cadena marcada en una quemadura. Enkidu miró su muñeca, inexpresivo, sin realmente conocer que aquella sería la consecuencia de jalar con tanta fuerza. Descendió la cabeza y se acarició el brazo derecho.

—Quería molestarte a ver si tu nuevo consorte se reía de ti.

Gilgamesh se quedó pasmado, como si le hubiesen abofeteado.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Gilgamesh encolerizado—Qué imbécil más grande eres. ¿Para qué demonios te tengo aquí si haces sólo tonterías? Sólo buscaba divertirme un momento con mi consorte.

Enkidu sonrió y alzó el mentón.

—Tienes algo nuevo con qué distraerte, ¿Eh? Ya no me necesitas.

Gilgamesh alzó la mano y abofeteó a Enkidu. Su cabello húmedo recorrió el camino del golpe y se llevó una mano a su mejilla. Después de sopesar la situación, Gilgamesh comenzó a reír. En un principio era una risa suave hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada de arrogancia. Se llevó los dedos a sus ojos, aún riendo.

—No puedo creerlo—admitió Gilgamesh—. De verdad no puedo con esto: ¿Estás celoso? Qué estúpido eres Enkidu.

Enkidu se llevó una mano al pecho y arrugó el entrecejo. Gilgamesh volvió a reírse.

—Cállate—susurró Enkidu.

—No entiendo tus celos, Enkidu. El consorte de hoy no es más que algo pasajero, ¿Acaso tú también quieres tu propio harem? ¿Quieres más joyas para mantenerte contento? Si lo quieres, te lo doy. Así sabrás lo que es bueno de vivir.

—No quiero nada de eso, Gilgamesh. Puedes quedarte con tus tesoros.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pretendes? —masculló Gilgamesh, con algo de agresividad, dejando de reír.

—¿Soy yo parte de tus tesoros también? —preguntó Enkidu, con una sinceridad propia de él.

Gilgamesh tornó su expresión en una grave seriedad y dejó sus ironías de lado.

—Sí, lo eres.

—Entonces, ¿Soy descartable? —preguntó Enkidu— ¿Soy un arma inservible que se hunde bajo tus armaduras de oro, tus lanzas y tus espadas?

Gilgamesh guardó silencio, entornando sus ojos y negando.

—¿Por qué de pronto sales con estas tonterías? —murmuró Gilgamesh, apartando hacia atrás el cabello de su rostro.

—Porque siento dicha cuando soy utilizado, pero si me consideras un tesoro abandonado como tus joyas, moriré internamente.

Gilgamesh lo observó tranquilo y algo sorprendente ocurrió luego de chistar con soberbia: lo abrazó.

Acurrucó la cabeza de Enkidu entre el cuello y su pecho casi con frialdad, como si no supiera abrazar. La resistencia del momento fue suficiente como para que Gilgamesh tensara su cuello. Su expresión se volvió desagradablemente soberbia y se apartó.

—¿Sabes Enkidu? Nunca tuve a alguien como tú. La gente que ronda en mi vida sólo lo hace porque es su deber. Las sirvientas, las concubinas, los consejeros, escribanos y asistentes. Nunca nadie ha demostrado real interés en mí hasta que llegaste. He sido un rey solitario, un rey que ha negado a los dioses y se ha dedicado a acumular. Yo también estoy vacío de cierta manera, pero no me molesta, es más, estoy orgulloso de cómo llevo mi vida y mi reino, nadie lo hará como yo. Soy absoluto. Lleno ese vacío con banalidades terrenales y así está bien para mí.

Enkidu abrió sus ojos intensos y brillantes completamente sorprendido. El rey sonrió de medio lado, ya que todo lo que acababa de decir era una vil mentira. Gilgamesh enseñó la salida a Enkidu y él titubeó unos momentos hasta que finalmente la aceptó. Salieron del jardín y Gilgamesh se volteó.

—Enkidu, nunca creí que diría esto, pero... ¿De verdad estás celoso? Es una de las cosas más divertidas que han sucedido en mucho tiempo. Eres un buen payaso.

—No me importa realmente lo que hayas hecho con aquel chico. Estoy bien.

—He estado con consortes desde que has llegado. Realmente es muy estúpido. Eres un real y grandísimo tonto: no entiendo bien el motivo de tus actos. No te incumbe qué hago con mi vida y mis pertenencias.

—Creo que nunca fui consciente de ello hasta hoy—admitió Enkidu, caminando a su lado.

—Aún no respondes mi pregunta—dijo Gilgamesh deteniéndose en seco— ¿Por qué estás celoso? —repitió.

Enkidu se llevó una mano a su rostro para colocar un mechón tras su oreja y susurró:

—No sé. No creo estar celoso, puedes estar con quien desees, no me importa, de verdad.

Enkidu hablaba con sinceridad, realmente no le importaba, pero le escocía saber que Gilgamesh era un egoísta cuando él creyó que sólo se ocultaba tras su temple.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que doblaron por una esquina hacia la habitación de Gilgamesh. Detuvo a Enkidu colocándole una mano en el pecho y se volteó.

—No te quiero esta noche en la habitación, ya te lo dije.

Enkidu volvió a sentir el revoltijo en el estómago, sin embargo, asintió.

—Buenas noches… si es que logras dormir.

Enkidu dio media vuelta, decidido a perderse por algún jardín para acallar el zumbido de su mente.

Hashnan pasó a ser el juguetito favorito de Gilgamesh. Lo llevaba a todos lados, incluso comía junto a Kinnamu y Nidasag, al lado de Gilgamesh. Enkidu por su parte, permanecía al lado contrario: todas las rarezas favoritas dispuestas al rey.

Aquella noche en particular, Enkidu estaba aburrido. Gilgamesh coqueteaba con Hashnan descaradamente: hace noches que Enkidu no dormía con Gilgamesh y eso de cierta manera acrecentaba ese zumbido molesto que invadía sus pensamientos.

Sin esperar a nadie, se puso de pie y los dejó a solas.

Decidió internarse en el palacio e ir a su biblioteca privada. Las antorchas estaban encendidas y sus tablillas favoritas dispuestas en la mesa. Se sentó y comenzó a leer una: llevaba muchas semanas estudiando arduamente y lograba ya leer textos completos en poco tiempo. Deslizó sus dedos sobre las formas y pensó en la piel de Gilgamesh.

Lo extrañaba.

—Qué tontería—se dijo, tomando otra tablilla, ya que se distrajo.

Hablaba sobre una flor tan bella y tan valiosa que fue convertida en mujer. La doncella paseaba entre los bosques y su pureza seducía a cada cazador que se internaba en ellos. Un día, un hombre codicioso la quiso solo para él y puso una trampa en donde la doncella cayó. La preciosa mujer fue llevada a las plazas y expuesta como una rareza a cambio de dinero, pero su belleza comenzó a mermar al punto de convertirse en una joven delgada, de piel reseca y cabellos raídos. El cazador, asqueado, la abandonó en una calle donde la chica se acurrucó y esperó la llegada de Ereshkigal.

Enkidu dejó la tablilla sobre la mesa y quiso evitar relacionarse con aquel cuento.

—Qué tonto soy—Enkidu rio solo, tomando un cincel para tallar una tablilla—, yo no soy invaluable.

Comenzó a dibujar, nada especial, si no que un garabato parecido a un gato, aunque él buscaba dibujar algo así como un burro.

No era una doncella preciosa ni una flor increíble, pero si se sentía acaparada por el cazador egoísta.

—Da igual—dijo, orgulloso de su obra de arte—, yo nací para él.

—¿De verdad tienes la mala costumbre de hablar solo?

Gilgamesh estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la expresión relajada. Enkidu sonrojó al pensar que le había oído decir lo último. Soltó la respiración y ordenó sus tablillas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte. Hace noches no se nada de ti.

Enkidu invitó a Gilgamesh a su lado y él accedió. Se sentó y tomó la tablilla del cuento.

—La flor de rubí—dijo, sacudiendo con delicadeza la tabla—, este cuento me gustaba de niño.

—¿Te leían cuentos? —dijo Enkidu, continuando con su dibujo.

Gilgamesh lamió sus labios, reprimiendo la sonrisa burlesca al ver tan horrorosa obra de arte. Negó y depositó la tablilla sobre la mesa.

—Los leía yo.

—Entiendo.

Enkidu terminó de tallar algo parecido a una flor (parecía un dibujo muy rudimentario de una mosca) y dejó de lado la tablilla.

—Enkidu—dijo Gilgamesh quitándole el cincel de las manos—, vuelve a la habitación.

—¿Ya te aburriste de Hashnan?

—Sí. Además…

Estuvo a punto de decirlo: lo extrañaba.

Hashnan era joven, pero era inexperto y un mal amante. Enkidu le despertaba las pasiones rápidamente además de sentir cierta sensación que no ha logrado sentir con nadie más.

Qué placentero era estar con él.

Aquella llama extraña le llenaba el pecho cuando besaba sus labios, cuando respiraba en su cuello, cuando deslizaba sus labios por sus hombros. Era diferente. Intentó hacer lo mismo con Hashnan y nada funcionó.

La pasión no era la misma.

Gilgamesh reclamó la mandíbula de Enkidu y le besó con suavidad. Enkidu experimentó un revoloteo en el pecho y cerró los ojos.

Y ahí renació la bendita y a la vez maldita sensación.

—¿Quieres ir a la habitación? —preguntó Enkidu, apartando sus cosas para colocarse de pie.

Gilgamesh le detuvo y estuvo a punto de enojarse.

Esta vez no buscaba tener sexo y de cierta forma le molestó que Enkidu pensara que sí.

—Esto no se trata de deseos carnales y ya—Gilgamesh se acomodó en el asiento y subió una pierna sobre el muslo contrario—, ¿No puedo simplemente besarte?

Enkidu se quedó de piedra.

Eso era diferente.

Tragó y pensó: ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

—Bueno…—Enkidu tomó las tablillas y las llevó a sus estantes—Está bien. Estoy a tu disposición.

—No—dijo delicadamente Gilgamesh, con la mirada perdida—, o bueno, quizás sí.

Enkidu no dijo nada.

Más tarde, se encontraban en la habitación bebiendo vino, en completa armonía uno con el otro.

—Quisiera que me respondieras algo—comenzó Enkidu, lamiendo el líquido de sus labios—, ¿Qué viste en Hashnan?

Gilgamesh soltó una risa.

—Sigues celoso—sentenció para luego beber—, admítelo.

—No estoy celoso. Quiero entender cómo funciona tu mente.

—Bien—Gilgamesh dejó la copa sobre la mesa y meditó.

Era simple.

—Es un consorte nuevo, me gustan las cosas nuevas, más si son jóvenes. Me pasa siempre con las consortes que llegan, las consumo unos días, luego las olvido. Nadie tiene esa energía que tienes tú para…

Se silenció de improviso.

Reveló demasiado. Evitó mirarle y regresó a su vino.

Enkidu sonrió.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Te gusta estar conmigo.

—Pues… claro, eres un buen amante.

Gilgamesh lo terminó admitiendo; prefería que fuese su decisión a que un error expuesto.

—Gracias.

Enkidu cerró los ojos luego de bostezar. Llevo una mano a su cabeza para desenredar sus cabellos y estirarse.

—Iré a dormir—dijo Enkidu, incorporándose.

—También yo.

Gilgamesh le siguió y tuvo un arrebato:

Lo abrazó por la cintura.

Tan rápido como lo hizo, lo soltó.

Gilgamesh sintió la sangre agolparse en los oídos. Se retiró de su lado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sin palabras, se tendieron en la cama y se durmieron.


	11. 7 Cambio

**Capítulo 6** **Cambio**

Así como el dejo agradable y envolvente que el vino ejerce sobre sus bebedores, la amistad entre Enkidu y Gilgamesh fue embriagándolos uno al otro conforme pasaban los días hasta convertirse en una especie de amorío del que todos sospechaban en el palacio. Ambos compartían las tardes y las noches entre risas y travesuras, pero Gilgamesh no dejaba de ser el tiránico del que todos temían.

Una tarde, Gilgamesh se encontraba especialmente enojado.

Había peleado con el consejo, una consorte lloriqueó porque Gilgamesh no la escogió y Siduri quebró una tablilla importante sin querer.

Estaba tan fastidiado que golpeó una pared hasta hacerse daño en los nudillos.

Enkidu lo observaba de lejos, por una esquina, hasta que decidió acercarse.

—Gil—dijo con suavidad—, intenta calmarte.

—Largo—murmuró Gilgamesh, agitado por su furor.

—Camina conmigo—Enkidu colocó una mano en el hombro de Gilgamesh y él hizo un gesto violento para quitarla—, te prometo que te calmará.

—No quiero pasear, lárgate.

Enkidu enlazó su brazo al de Gilgamesh y lo obligó a caminar.

—Respira con calma—Enkidu hizo el ejercicio de respiración para que Gilgamesh le siguiera. Se detuvo frente a él y tomó sus manos—, siente como el aire llega a tus pulmones.

Gilgamesh miró con rabia a Enkidu: en ese momento lo odió, era tan estúpido, tan ingenuo que quiso masacrar su cráneo, quebrar sus brazos. Lejos de calmar su respiración, esta se aceleró.

—Lárgate Enkidu.

Enkidu lo miró por un instante y supo que debió hacerle caso.

Gilgamesh montó en cólera. Empujó a Enkidu y le propició una patada en el estómago.

—No sabes seguir órdenes, ¿No? Te dije que te largaras, era por tu bien, ahora sírveme como el arma que eres y quédate quieto, quiero descargarme contigo.

Enkidu se aferró el estómago con fuerzas y tiritó producto de la patada que recibió. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y materializó sus cadenas para detener a Gilgamesh.

—¡Cálmate! —gritó, luego de regularizar la respiración.

Gilgamesh hizo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana para tirar de las cadenas con fuerzas hasta tal punto que una de ellas cedió y el eslabón se rompió.

Enkidu soltó un grito ahogado y cayó al suelo, como si le hubiese dado un rayo. Se retorció levemente y su rostro mostraba dolor.

—Gil por favor—Enkidu se puso de pie nuevamente y volvió a aferrarlo con fuerzas.

Ambos forcejearon hasta que Enkidu llegó a él y le propició una patada enorme que lo lanzó lejos y le hizo chocar con la muralla. Gilgamesh cayó azaroso y agachó la cabeza.

—Enkidu—Gilgamesh alzó la cabeza y un hilo de saliva salió de la comisura de sus labios—, te odio.

Enkidu deshizo las cadenas y finalmente lo liberó.

Gilgamesh no volvió a levantarse y Enkidu fue a su lado para sentarse con él. Se abrazó las rodillas y miró sin un punto fijo.

—¿Estás más tranquilo?

—No.

Efectivamente, la respiración de Gilgamesh aún estaba acelerada. Se levantó de improviso y agarró a Enkidu por el brazo, arrastrándolo con violencia. Enkidu opuso resistencia y ambos terminaron peleando nuevamente: patadas, manotazos y puños se entrecruzaban entre ellos. Enkidu volvió a sangrar como el primer día.

Pero esta vez él peleaba para apaciguar a Gilgamesh, no tenía intención alguna de hacerle daño.

En un movimiento imprevisto, Gilgamesh agarró del cuello a Enkidu y lo llevó al borde de una de las ventanas, decoradas con vegetación que caía a través de ella, formando enredaderas. Lo expuso al vacío y aumentó la presión de sus puños. Enkidu entró en estado de alerta. Miró suplicante a Gilgamesh, pero sin dejar la determinación de sus ojos: ¿Qué más pasaría al caer al vacío? ¿Morir? ¿Podría volver a curarse?

Quizás si era mortal.

Gilgamesh tiritaba de rabia. Contemplaba a Enkidu con rabia, como si él fuese el culpable de sus frustraciones.

—G-Gil…—logró soltar Enkidu, ya que se estaba acabando su aire. Sus manos escalaron por las de Gilgamesh y acarició sus muñecas, intentando apaciguarlo.

—Realmente te odio—dijo Gilgamesh con las palabras llenas de ponzoña.

Aún así decidió lanzar a Enkidu al pasillo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, con la cabellera revuelta. La respiración se normalizó luego de respingos ahogados y de una tos seca. Se apoyó y se levantó con dificultad. Limpió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios y se percató que Gilgamesh sangraba por la nariz.

Al menos parecía más tranquilo. Enkidu fue por él y se detuvo frente a frente, desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Cálmate. Vamos a un lugar tranquilo.

En un acto de claridad mental, Gilgamesh asintió y apretó los dientes con demasiada fuerza. Siguió a Enkidu por los pasadizos del palacio que Enkidu ya sabía de memoria. Después de descender una escalera de caracol, llegaron a la biblioteca privada de Enkidu. Lo invitó al interior y cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

—Siéntate por favor—pidió Enkidu con suavidad.

Gilgamesh retiró una silla con rabia y se dejó caer pesadamente. Se cruzó de brazos y fijó la vista fiera en un jarrón con flores frescas. Enkidu se sentó a su lado y no dijo nada.

El cantar de los pájaros y el silencio de la instancia lograron apaciguar a Gilgamesh. Respiraba violento, pero al menos sus puños se relajaron y su semblante cambió de enojo a indiferencia.

—Tienes que escucharme en tus arrebatos, Gil—dijo Enkidu—. Lo hago por ti. No te hace bien enfurecerte al punto de querer matar a alguien. Sé que no eres así, no sabes manejar tus frustraciones. Podrías entrenarte o tocar algún instrumento.

—¿Qué sabes tú de manejar la ira? —dijo con ímpetu Gilgamesh, mirándolo como si le hubiese insultado—No sabes nada.

—He aprendido a encontrar mi centro.

—¿Te enojas?

—Muchas veces.

Gilgamesh entrecerró los ojos. Intentó deducir qué situaciones enojaban a Enkidu, sin embargo, se rindió.

—Generalmente me entreno para descargarme—continuó Gilgamesh, tomando un cincel y haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos—, pero ahora he soportado mucho.

—Lo sé, me alegro que lograras calmarte. Sé que no eres un déspota, sólo no sabes manejarte, no tenías quien te detuviera, pero ahora estoy yo.

Gilgamesh pestañeo analizando las palabras. Meditó unos momentos y asintió con suavidad.

—Supongo está bien.

Enkidu le sonrió dulcemente y limpió nuevamente la sangre de sus labios.

—Siempre me ha gustado luchar contigo—admitió Enkidu, levantándose del lugar para ir por una jarra de agua fresca—, es energizante. Me divierte y me hace sentir pleno.

—Podríamos entrenar juntos.

Enkidu se giró y miró a todos lados, sopesando la idea.

—Me gusta mucho tu propuesta. No lo había pensado. Generalmente peleamos por ahí entre risas, pero no es provechoso. Entrenemos juntos.

—De acuerdo—asintió Gilgamesh, recibiendo el vaso con agua.

Ambos bebieron y se observaron mutuamente. Enkidu pestañeó con lentitud y sonrió.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Gilgamesh, dejando el vaso con algo de violencia.

—Me alegro de que hayas regresado a tus cabales, lo hemos logrado.

Gilgamesh puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Siempre logro calmarme solo, no te necesito.

—No es cierto. He escuchado las cosas que haces: maltratabas reos por diversión, los arrojabas a los tigres, obligabas a tus consortes a contentarte, tratabas mal a Siduri, despreciabas a tu consejo. Sé que hace mucho tiempo no las haces y eso me hace sentir orgulloso, más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Gilgamesh cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que Enkidu decía: era cierto, hace mucho no hacía esos actos tiránicos. Él consideró que su actuar fue desmedido y despreciable.

Era un enorme avance para él.

Exhaló con fuerzas y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Adonde has escuchados esas cosas?

—Eso no importa Gil; la gente está feliz de que cambies.

—No tengo nada que cambiar, soy perfecto.

—Cada día eres más perfecto, Gil.

Enkidu se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció la mano. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitación para cenar.

Esa noche, Gilgamesh esperó a que Enkidu se quedara dormido para abrazarlo tímidamente: realmente lo necesitaba en su vida.

Enkidu lograba apaciguar lo que él no podía controlar.

Y nadie más que él podría lograrlo.

Enkidu logró una proeza: sacar a Gilgamesh de la comodidad de su palacio para llevarlo al bosque y conocer mejor el lugar de los cazadores y campesinos.

—Más te vale que esto sea provechoso, Enkidu—dictó Gilgamesh, sentado sobre una roca—. Es indigno para mí.

—Te aseguro que nos divertiremos—Enkidu daba vueltas con los pies descalzos sobre un campo de trigo colindante a un bosque. Se dejó caer y colocó los brazos bajo la cabeza, para ver como las nubes se trasladaban lentamente—. Ven aquí.

Gilgamesh estrechó los ojos ante la petición de Enkidu. Realmente detestaba que le ordenara, sin embargo, pasó de ello y fue a su lado. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, jugando con una espiga: realmente estaba aburrido.

—¿Hace cuanto no caminas por los bosques? —Enkidu parecía completamente abstraído por el cielo, con un sonrojo dulce, manteniendo la ilusión del momento—, lo extraño mucho.

Gilgamesh bufó: ya quería devolverse a su palacio.

—Hace demasiado tiempo, de hecho, no lo recuerdo.

—Vamos a caminar y tomaremos agua pura de manantial—sugirió Enkidu, incorporándose.

—Enkidu no seas ridículo, el agua del palacio es de manantiales, ¿Cuál es la diferencia de beberla aquí o allá?

—La experiencia de vivir rodeado de naturaleza. Yo sé de lo que hablo, hazme caso.

Enkidu se levantó y ofreció una mano a Gilgamesh, quien después de titubear la aceptó.

Caminaron un largo momento por el pastizal hasta llegar a los primeros árboles. Se internaron conforme la espesura del bosque se volvía densa y encontraron un arroyo pequeño, donde las ranas saltaban al percibirlos cerca. Gilgamesh se cruzó de brazos y miró alrededor, sintiéndose perdido.

—Supongo sabes donde estamos—expuso Gilgamesh apoyándose en un árbol—, pagarás muy caro si… ¿Enkidu por qué? Bebe agua como alguien normal, maldición.

Enkidu se agachó a nivel del suelo y comenzó a lamer el afluente como un animal. Su cabello largo se perdía con la dirección del arroyo y su túnica se manchó de barro.

—Ven a tomar agua conmigo—dijo, mostrándole la mandíbula mojada, goteando—. Es divertido.

—¿Pretendes que yo beba como tú? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Hazlo como quieras, pero pruébala.

Gilgamesh resolló y accedió a hacerle caso. Se puso a nivel del suelo y con una mano curvada, tomó un poco de agua y la llevó a sus labios: la verdad sí sabía diferente, era más fresca, más dulce, incluso la temperatura era agradable. Se puso al tanto de que sí tenía sed y bebió más. A su lado, Enkidu volvió a su posición original. A Gilgamesh le parecía completamente estúpido verlo de esa forma, pero cuando le miró de reojo le pareció…

Hermoso.

Detuvo el camino de su mano y dejó caer el agua. Sacudió su mano y se levantó.

—Ya es suficiente. Larguémonos.

—No—interpuso Enkidu—, pasa conmigo la noche aquí.

Gilgamesh exasperó y colocó las manos en la cintura.

—Hay guardias esperando a que regresemos al maldito carruaje, por favor deja tus sugerencias ridículas de lado. Si quieres naturaleza, duérmete en los jardines. Ya no sé que hacer contigo.

Enkidu echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reclamando.

—Sólo es una noche, podrás ver las estrellas sin esos cientos de antorchas que no permiten ver nada. Podremos abrigarnos con las mantas del carruaje.

—Enkidu, no—dictaminó Gilgamesh, serio—. Mañana hay reunión del concilio y tengo cosas importantes que hace…

Enkidu tomó un montón de barro y lo arrojó al rostro de Gilgamesh. Como el rey tenía la boca abierta, algo del lodo entró y su lengua se retorció al sentir el sabor terroso invadir sus papilas. Escupió intentando mantener la paciencia y limpió sus ojos.

—Enkidu, eres un salvaje. Debería abandonarte aquí y olvidarme de ti. ¿Por qué…?

Otro montón de lodo le impactó en el pecho y así una contienda bastante inusual dio por iniciada.

Gilgamesh dio un golpe en la cabeza de Enkidu y él aprovechó para restregarle barro en los brazos, riéndose con una inocencia empalagosa. Gilgamesh tiraba de su cabello para intentar detenerlo, ya enojado hasta que finalmente hundió sus manos en el lodo y las restregó contra el rostro de Enkidu con rabia. Enkidu se desprendió un momento de Gilgamesh y apartó la tierra de sus ojos, tosiendo con fuerzas.

—Tonto—Gilgamesh estaba algo asqueado por el olor a fango e intentaba desprenderse de la sustancia—. Te mandaré al calabozo por… ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Cállate.

—Ojalá pudieses mirarte ahora, Gil. Estás tan divertido que no puedo dejar de reír.

Gilgamesh hervía en rabia. El rostro de Enkidu estaba lleno de barro y sus ojos destacaban entre tanta suciedad. Detuvo sus risotadas y colocó un mechón embarrado tras su oreja. Gilgamesh sintió cierta debilidad: a pesar de estar en condiciones poco dignas, era atractivo. Alzó una ceja producto de su pensamiento y se sentó a un lado de Enkidu. Tomó agua de su manantial para intentar sacar un poco del barro.

—No te dejaré—acto seguido, Enkidu tomó la cabeza de Gilgamesh y la enterró en el afluente.

Gilgamesh se volvió agresivo. Arrojó a Enkidu al suelo y aplastó su cabeza contra el fango. Enkidu se reía con la espontaneidad de un niño. Logró escaparse y salió corriendo entre los árboles. Gilgamesh lo persiguió hasta que tropezó y cayó pesadamente por una pequeña pendiente, quedando cubierto de hojas y ramas. Estupefacto, se sentó y pensó en como él, rey de Uruk, estaba lleno de porquería y plantas. Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró furibundo.

Enkidu soltó una risotada que se expandió por todo el bosque.

—¡Te caíste! —gritó feliz, apretándose el estómago— ¡Es lo más gracioso que he visto en mucho tiempo! ¡Ay!

Gilgamesh tiró del cabello de Enkidu desde su posición, ocasionando que este cayera también por la rampa y quedara completamente sucio.

El rey parecía fastidiado, aunque en realidad se había divertido.

Enkidu se hizo un ovillo sobre las piernas de Gilgamesh y le miró, alzó una mano para acariciar su mandíbula sucia y le guiñó el ojo.

Fue suficiente como para que Gilgamesh abriera los orificios nasales y lo empujara lejos.

Enkidu rodó por el suelo, levantando los brazos, como disfrutando de encontrarse completamente sucio. Cayó y abrió las piernas y los brazos para suspirar dichoso. Sonriente, tomó un montón de hojas y las lanzó por sobre su cabeza.

Enkidu realmente era muy puro, a pesar de haber descubierto lo más íntimo de él. Era contradictorio pensar en aquel ser que disfrutaba de la intimidad y relacionarlo con el que ahora jugaba con las hojas. Gilgamesh se quedó pensando en eso cuando comenzó a sentir frío.

—Enkidu, ya vámonos. Hemos tenido suficiente aquí, mira cómo me has dejado, te detesto.

Enkidu se sentó y apartó el cabello enmarañado.

—Me divertí mucho.

—Yo no.

—Mentira.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el carruaje, donde el cochero abrió la boca sin poder disimular la sorpresa de ver a su rey cubierto de mugre.

El pueblo de Uruk adoraba a Enkidu. A veces él se perdía en el mercado o en las casas, viendo las flores o jugando con las campanillas de viento. La gente le regalaba frutas o le entregaban coronillas de flores. Las mujeres trenzaban sus cabellos o le enseñaban a tejer la lana de las ovejas (Enkidu siempre enredaba las madejas). Los ciudadanos estaban al tanto de que Enkidu era el enviado de los dioses para acabar con la tiranía de Gilgamesh, pero poco a poco, el arma se ganó el corazón de los habitantes, al punto de que le dedicaban palabras de afecto y cariño. Incluso los niños se acercaban a él para jugar de vez en cuando.

Enkidu se desenvolvía tan bien con los ciudadanos de Uruk que Gilgamesh podía dejarlo a solas con las peticiones de ellos, sin siquiera temer que él no fuese competente en hacer bien el trabajo.

Así fue como poco a poco, Enkidu se convirtió en parte importante de la corte y un hombre mucho más civilizado. Nidasag tenía mucho que ver con aquello, ya que ella se atribuyó personalmente la educación de Enkidu. Él aprendió a cantar más melodioso y sabía tocar instrumentos varios, o al menos lo intentaba. Nidasag le enseñó sobre mujeres y hombres, sobre las cosas que más le gustaban a Gilgamesh y sobre las que no le agradaban. Ella, muy al contrario de Kinnamu, formó una amistad con Enkidu y ambos se llevaban bastante bien.

De hecho, fue Nidasag que logró tal proeza en Enkidu: dejó sus túnicas de lado y accedió a colocarse las ropas que Gilgamesh había elegido para él. Cierto día, la consorte peinó y perfumó los cabellos de Enkidu y ordenó su flequillo ya algo rebelde. Perforó las orejas de Enkidu y colocó dos pares de aretes que Gilgamesh le había regalado personalmente a ella.

—Hoy será el día en que contentes a Gilgamesh con tus ropas—dijo Nidasag, después de delinear los ojos de Enkidu.

La consorte lo miró satisfecha y soltó un suspiro que no parecía del todo feliz.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Enkidu, mirándose en un espejo pequeño de marco de oro. Contento, descendió el espejo para dejarlo en su regazo y continuó: — Pareces preocupada.

—No es eso, querido Enkidu—objetó Nidasag, acomodando sus joyas y perfumando de nuevo sus muñecas—, tengo un poco de envidia de ti—Enkidu se quedó en silencio mientras Nidasag volvía a maquillarse y arreglar sus cabellos. La consorte continuó después de terminar con sus propios ojos: —Quizás no lo comprendes y esta bien si es así, pero tú has logrado en nuestro rey lo que ninguno de nosotros en el harem pudo. Te has ganado su atención y eso se puede percibir en cómo te observa, en la forma en que se torna su expresión cuando te tiene cerca. Está ensoñado, sus manos incluso se mueven diferentes, se distrae con mayor facilidad al verte rondar—Nidasag sacó un pequeño contenedor de polvos rojizos y con la punta de uno de sus dedos, aplicó un poco sobre los finos labios de Enkidu—. Gilgamesh pareciera estar enamorado de ti.

Al terminar la frase, Nidasag descendió la cabeza y dejó lentamente los labios de Enkidu, con un desliz de sus dedos, dejando un caminito rojizo en el mentón de Enkidu. Él alzó el rostro de la concubina y la observó con atención, apretando los labios con suavidad, lo que produjo que el tinte se impregnara delicadamente y le habló.

—No creo que lo que digas sea verdad, pero de todas formas yo fui creado para él. No tengo otro motivo de existencia mientras que tú posees la esperanza en tus sentimientos.

Nidasag recordó sus anhelos con tristeza. Su alma atribulada no dejaba de pensar en Gilgamesh. Ella se encontraba profundamente enamorada del rey, deseaba algún día que él la llamara su esposa y darle todos los hijos que su vientre joven pudiese, pero Gilgamesh eligió a Enkidu, era evidente, Gilgamesh la olvidó conforme pasaban los días y sus encuentros con él se reducían a sexo y nada más. Algunas veces ella se ilusionó y creyó que ciertas caricias eran producto de un sentimiento sugerente del rey, pero sencillamente se engañó a si misma, pensando que algo tan imposible como el amor de Gilgamesh tocaba la puerta de su corazón.

El ensueño de sus pensamientos se reflejó en su sonrisa. Su expresión fría y tensa la hacía ver más adulta de lo que realmente era. Se distrajo para luego relajarse y hacer caso omiso a las dudas que se dilucidaban en el rostro de Enkidu.

Terminó de prepararse, colocándose un caderín y una tela translucida en forma de velo, que cubría su rostro. Antes de envolver su cuerpo, Nidasag le dio un beso en la mejilla a Enkidu y la acarició fugazmente.

Aquel día, Nidasag entregaría toda la devoción que sentía por Gilgamesh en la forma de un baile, como siempre.

Era hora de almorzar para Gilgamesh y él se extrañó de no ver a Enkidu a su lado, lo que le produjo cierta inquietud, ya que siempre almorzaban juntos y luego veían el baile de las consortes. Algo molesto, miró el puesto vacío a su lado y frunció los labios.

Cuando el almuerzo concluyó, Gilgamesh se incorporó para preguntar por Enkidu, pero Nidasag, cubierta nada más que por un manto translúcido color blanco, que dejaba entrever sus sensuales ropas de baile le detuvo con un aire seductor propio de las concubinas.

—Majestad—comenzó Nidasag, caminando con elegancia, mientras a su espalda, algunos músicos entraban y se instalaban a los lados—, hoy he preparado un baile para usted. Ruego por favor espere para poder recibirlo.

—No Nidasag, no hoy—dijo, apartándola con una mano para dirigirse a la salida.

—Mi rey—insistió Nidasag, inmovilizando con cautela a Gilgamesh por el pecho, deslizando sus dedos hacia su abdomen—, lo he estado preparando arduamente.

Ante la insistencia de Nidasag, Gilgamesh decidió quedarse y ver la danza de su consorte. Ella extendió un bálsamo aromático y las cortinas descendieron bajo su pedido. En el salón, la suave penumbra rota por los farolillos encendidos se deslizaba entre el fragante humo de los inciensos y de pronto, un ambiente místico e íntimo se apropió del lugar.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos y dos consortes más entraron, vestidas igual que Nidasag, pero con algo más de sencillez y detrás de ellas, una figura alta y esbelta entró a la instancia y se escabulló entre las presentes como si estuviese interrumpiendo algo: era Enkidu. Vestía unos pantalones holgados blancos junto con un caderín de oro. En el torso llevaba una pechera negra con detalles dorados y unos guantes que cubrían más arriba de sus codos. Gilgamesh no pudo creer que realmente Enkidu accediera a vestirse bien. Creyendo que pasó desapercibido, Enkidu se sentó a su lado y sacó una pipa larga en donde colocó especias aromáticas y con ayuda de una varilla, la encendió. Se acomodó entre los almohadones de plumas y sus ojos delineados miraron de reojo a Gilgamesh, quien estaba boquiabierto.

—Por fin te vistes acorde a este palacio—susurró Gilgamesh, disimulando su sorpresa y esperando a que los músicos iniciaran la ceremonia.

—Fue Nidasag, ella me alentó a vestir así. Ella ha estado ensayando arduamente este baile, velo por favor.

Gilgamesh se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a ver a Nidasag.

Su corazón siempre se alegraba cuando el primer movimiento de caderas seguía el primer compás de la música. La voz de los músicos movía con hilos invisibles el cuerpo de Nidasag, quien tenía la nariz y la boca tapadas con una tela reluciente en destellos dorados. El segundo movimiento de caderas continuó con la danza y así el baile inició. Enkidu seguía el compás de la canción con un tarareo suave desde lo profundo de su garganta. La columna de Nidasag se curvaba hacia él y el movimiento de las manos lograban embobar a Gilgamesh tanto que no era consciente de su sonrisa ligera, cuando pudo distinguir los ojos de la consorte.

Conforme la música seguía su curso, Enkidu se acercó a Gilgamesh, para comentar algunas cosas con respecto al baile de Nidasag. Le llamaba la atención el movimiento de su abdomen, el quebrar de las caderas y el cabello largo y oscuro que acariciaba en su espalda.

La música cesó y Nidasag detuvo su baile de forma elegante, como si aquella escena hubiese estado planeada.

Ya aburrido, Gilgamesh alzó la mano para agradecer con un gesto a Nidasag y se centró en su principal razón de permanencia en el salón: Enkidu.

—Fuera, todos—dijo Gilgamesh, con la determinación de un rayo estallando en una nube cargada.

Cuando todos los presentes se retiraron, la última en la marcha era Nidasag, terminando su ceremonial baile con el cerrar de las puertas.

—¿Cómo accediste a vestirte así? —preguntó Gilgamesh luego de que bebiera de su copa, tras un momento de silencio.

—Fue Nidasag—repitió algo aburrido Enkidu, soltando bocanadas de humo de sus labios—. Ella dijo que me vería bien. La verdad, estoy incómodo.

—Hmmm…

Gilgamesh se volteó en los almohadones a ver directamente a Enkidu, mientras mordía las paredes internas de su boca y se acercó a su oído.

—Si no te gusta—susurró suave, deslizando su nariz por su oreja—, desnúdate.

Enkidu se sonrojó ante la petición, sin embargo, lo disimuló tomando una bocanada desde su pipa. Suspiró algo ahogado y sonrió de medio lado.

—Pero si lo único que querías era que me vistiera decente y ahora me quieres desnudo. Cuando estoy desnudo me quieres vestido, no te entiendo.

Gilgamesh soltó un bufido y se levantó del lugar.

—Vamos a la sala del concilio. Hoy quiero que estés sentado en la mesa y escuches cómo es que se administra Uruk.

Enkidu se incorporó con cierta dificultad y finalmente siguió a Gilgamesh.

Salieron del salón comedor y caminaron silenciosos, uno al lado del otro, con la frialdad plasmada en sus expresiones. Enkidu saludó a un par de personas que encontró en el camino, otros reverenciaron a Gilgamesh, quien hizo caso omiso. Al llegar a la sala del concilio, Gilgamesh abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Enkidu.

—Tienes que comportarte y no decir nada. Sólo te quedarás a aprender.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo haz lo que te digo.

Gilgamesh se sentó en la silla destinada para él. Esperando que los miembros del concilio llegaran, se dedicó a observar a Enkidu: realmente se veía elegante. El color de sus cabellos era tan exótico y único que parecía algo así como un dios.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Enkidu, cuando el primer miembro del concejo entró por la puerta y se sentó curioso frente a Enkidu.

—Nada—contestó Gilgamesh, escuchando como el resto de los concejeros llegaban y se ubicaban en sus lugares.

Una vez que la sala se encontró con los presentes dispuestos y Siduri en su mesa, Gilgamesh alzó la voz.

—Hoy va a ser una sesión especial—comenzó Gilgamesh—, tendremos a Enkidu presente.

Los ministros se mantuvieron en mortal silencio. El propio Enkidu se sintió incómodo ante la situación y desvió la mirada, nervioso.

—Su excelencia—empezó el hombre encargado de las transacciones internas de Uruk—, hoy debemos discutir sobre la construcción de la plaza del norte.

Enkidu se mantuvo en silencio. Observó como los presentes intercambiaban ideas y daban su opinión respecto a diferentes temas: la construcción de casas, la mantención de las murallas, los concilios ciudadanos.

Le pareció que Gilgamesh, a pesar de su mala fama, era un rey justo: ¿Qué rey tiránico permitiría la opinión de un montón de hombres de bajo rango?

Se quedó pensando en aquello cuando una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en sus labios. Colocó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y se dedicó a observar a Gilgamesh. Intentó no ser invasivo, pero el rey igualmente lo notó. Durante toda la sesión, Enkidu aprendió sobre diferentes cosas y al final de esta, estaba enterado de los asuntos apremiantes de Uruk.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó Gilgamesh, una vez que todos se retiraran.

—Interesante—Enkidu se levantó y caminó hacia las plantas dispuestas bajo una enorme ventana rectangular. Observó los cielos y la brisa despeinó su flequillo—, creo que tienes buen criterio.

—Lo tengo—dijo con arrogancia, moviendo su mano elegantemente— ¿Por qué siquiera lo dudas?

—No entiendo cómo llegaste a ser un déspota con tu pueblo: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que rogaran por mi llegada, además de tus bestialidades?

Gilgamesh juzgó a Enkidu, tanto así que él sintió como la mirada del rey penetraba por su espalda. Descendió la cabeza y sus aros provocaron un tintineo agudo y suave.

—No he sido un déspota, es más, no sé por qué estás aquí.

Enkidu se volteó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Quizás debiste retener tus deseos carnales, o detener tu ira con los reos, prestar más atención a los pobres.

—¿Acaso no estas feliz de haber venido? Si yo no hubiese hecho nada de eso, no estarías aquí y mi vida seguiría como si nada.

—Entonces—Enkidu dulcificó su expresión—, sí has cambiado tu estilo de vida por mí.

Gilgamesh pestañeó con sopor y negó con suavidad.

—De nuevo estás hablando idioteces.

Enkidu cerró los ojos y se acercó a Gilgamesh. Al mirarle a los ojos desde su altura conectaron en un momento especial. Se hallaron solos, como si de pronto todo cobrara sentido y la realidad se cortara como un simple papel a la cuchilla. Gilgamesh deshizo el hechizo y lo apartó con sutileza.

—Nos vemos a la cena en mi habitación. Tengo cosas que hacer. Debo recibir a los molestos pueblerinos con sus tonterías.

—Sé sabio Gil—dijo Enkidu saliendo de la sala del concilio—, tienes la claridad mental para ayudar a Uruk a ser la mejor ciudad del mundo.

—Uruk _es_ la mejor ciudad del mundo.

Enkidu se quedó a solas y decidió ir a su biblioteca a estudiar un poco más su escritura.

Para la cena, Gilgamesh estaba lo suficientemente hambriento como para no esperar a Enkidu, quien se había retrasado.

—¿Por qué te has demorado? —cuestionó Gilgamesh, tomando un cuenco de guisado de cordero.

—Me quedé dormido en mi biblioteca, me ha dado algo de frío—Enkidu se cubrió con una manta y comenzó a cenar verduras y zumo de manzana.

—¿Cómo van tus estudios? —dijo Gilgamesh, masticando carne—, deberías ya ser capaz de escribir.

—Escribo, sí, pero me cuesta hacerlo bien. No tengo un talento particular para dibujar, ya lo sabes más que bien.

—Es cosa de práctica. Ya lograrás dominarlo. Y mientras lo dominas, seguirás asistiendo al consejo conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Serás mi consejero personal.

Enkidu dejó caer la cuchara sin realmente quererlo. Disimuló su torpeza tomándola con rapidez y sumergiéndola en su plato.

—Vaya—contestó luego de un momento meditándolo—, qué decisión tan… extraña.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño? Ya es suficiente que deambules sin hacer nada. Sé que tus conocimientos sobre los bosques y la tierra son más que útiles para nosotros. Puedes hacer llover cuando lo desees, cubres el cielo con nubes: eso es completamente necesario en un concilio.

—Gil—dijo Enkidu, con la vista gacha—, no se si realmente pueda hacer algo así. No quiero fallarte.

—Descuida, no es difícil de todas formas. Todos esos inútiles se sientan y dan sus opiniones y no lo hacen tan mal. Tú también podrás.

Enkidu se sintió genuinamente halagado: un miembro del consejo.

—Haré mi mejor trabajo Gil, te lo prometo.

—Tienes que dar tu mejor esfuerzo, no te queda de otra.

Gilgamesh terminó de comer y deslizó un dedo por el borde de su copa de oro, mirando a Enkidu descaradamente.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir?

—Sí—Enkidu bebió agua para limpiar el paladar—, he estudiado mucho hoy y me duele un poco la cabeza.

Después de unos instantes, ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a la habitación, esperando a que la servidumbre limpiara y se retirara. Una vez se quedaron a solas en la suite, Gilgamesh se acercó a Enkidu por la espalda y se tomó unos momentos para decidirse.

Lo abrazó, como otras tantas veces, pero esta vez no se arrepintió.

Enkidu no era una persona particularmente adepta a los abrazos, pero dejaba que Gilgamesh se expresara con libertad; en cierta forma le gustaba sentir sus brazos fuertes rodearlo con delicadeza, más de la que podría esperarse de él.

Gilgamesh respiró con calma sobre la cabeza de Enkidu y acarició su abdomen.

—Hoy te has vestido decentemente. Es un avance, deberías vestirte así siempre.

—Lo intentaré, pero no me siento muy cómodo—contestó con un susurro, acariciando los brazos de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh lo soltó y comenzó a desnudarse hasta quedar completamente expuesto: era normal para él dormir desnudo, incluso esa noche tenía deseos de dormir sin mantas encima.

Enkidu observó su cuerpo con algo de sopor y finalmente decidió quitarse la ropa también. Fue por el armario (en donde ya estaban las pertenencias de Enkidu) y pretendía colocarse algo cómodo, sin embargo, Gilgamesh fue tras él y le quitó la prenda de sus manos.

—Ven.

Enkidu cedió, como siempre. Se encaminaron a la cama y se tendieron boca arriba, ambos desnudos. Las campanillas cantaban y el frescor de la noche erizaba la piel.

—Me gusta estar desnudo—dijo Enkidu después de un momento—. Siempre lo estuve, creo que por eso uso ropa holgada.

—Estar desnudo es un privilegio—contestó Gilgamesh—, disfrútalo.

Enkidu se giró para ver a Gilgamesh y se hizo un ovillo. Repasó sus facciones marcadas y suspiró.

—Buenas noches Gil.

Gilgamesh esta vez, contestó:

—Duerme bien.

Enkidu se sintió afortunado de tener a alguien como Gilgamesh a su lado.


	12. 8 Aruru

iCapítulo 7

Aruru/i

—Enkidu…—llamó Aruru, la diosa creadora.

Enkidu despertó y se alzó para ver como la hermosa mujer que había dado forma a su cuerpo, lo contemplaba desde el claro de luna en donde descansaba. Su cuerpo brillaba con toques esplendorosos y sus joyas destellaban igual como lo hacían los ojos de Enkidu. Marchó hacia su creadora y se inclinó a sus pies.

—Madre—la nombró Enkidu—. ¿Qué es esto?

Aruru apartó su cabellera de lapislázuli y miró con sus ojos aguamarina directamente a los de su creación. La diosa parecía cómoda en su trono y las ropas exquisitas descansaban sobre su figura, delineando su cuerpo con elegancia. Aruru suspiró y habló:

—Querido Enkidu, hijo de mis manos y nuestros suelos—comenzó, incorporándose y descendiendo de su claro. Se detuvo frente a Enkidu—, ¿Cómo te ha sentado la vida con los humanos? ¿Has sufrido mucho? ¿Tienes miedo de las mentiras y el dolor? —Aruru se arrodilló frente a Enkidu y le alzó el mentón para que sus rostros quedaran enfrentados. Le sonrió maternalmente y le besó la frente. Acarició sus cabellos y lo abrazó para acunarlo en su pecho— Mi amado Enkidu, aún te queda mucho por saber—continuó, jugando con los largos mechones de él—, pero haz de ser sincero conmigo si deseas mi gracia sobre ti. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho en la tierra de Uruk?

Enkidu se apartó de Aruru y descendió su cabeza. Tragó y luego contestó:

—He vivido para aprender sobre los hombres. He conocido a las mujeres y he aprendido a comer, beber y tocar instrumentos. He experimentado el placer y el dolor. Aprendí a cantar y a escribir.

Enkidu enmudeció y Aruru volvió a alzar su rostro. Sus ojos eran como dos lanzas atravesando carne tierna y jugosa.

—¿Acaso, Enkidu, he dado forma a tus hermosas manos para que tomes cinceles? ¿Tus piernas son dignas pasear por mundanos palacios? ¿Te doté de fuerza y belleza para que conozcas a hombres y mujeres? —Aruru ahora parecía una mujer fiera, fría. La luz de la luna ya no la convertía en una madre si no en una ejecutora.

Enkidu cerró sus ojos de diamante en señal de respuesta. El temblor de las manos era sutil, pero suficiente para demostrar que se encontraba atrapado como un animalillo en su trampa. Miró su cuerpo desnudo y tentó por tomar una de las manos de Aruru, pero se contuvo. Buscando las palabras correctas, finalmente se atrevió a dar frente a su creadora.

—Luché con Gilgamesh en cuanto lo vi, soberbio, en lo alto de las escalinatas de su palacio. Su cuerpo era protegido por una armadura hecha de oro y yo sólo llevaba una túnica encima. Aún así luché. Luché toda una tarde con él, le demostré que me has dotado de su misma fuerza y energía. Hice frente a sus espadas con mis manos y mi naturaleza. Golpeé su armadura con mis puños, pero Gilgamesh pudo haberme degollado si quería. Él ha perdonado mi vida más de una vez. Él ha demostrado compasión ante mi desdicha. Eso no lo hace el déspota al que me has ordenado matar.

Aruru escuchó con atención a su hijo y volvió a rozar su cabello. Suspiró y contradijo:

—Amado Enkidu, hijo mío. Tu rebeldía me duele.

Enkidu alzó el rostro y enfrentó a Aruru en un ademán de valentía.

—Gilgamesh ha cambiado su forma de ser. He visto aquella transformación, en las palabras que utiliza, en la manera en que escucha a los sabios. Su energía juvenil le hace cometer errores, pero ahora reflexiona sobre sus acciones. Gilgamesh puede transformarse en un rey misericordioso y un buen regente porque yo he visto la bondad en él.  
Aruru escuchó a Enkidu y una vez que él terminó de hablar, la diosa soltó una elegante risa lamentable. Negó con suavidad y susurró:

—Enkidu, Gilgamesh jamás cambiará. Sigue siendo el arrogante de siempre. Cree que el mundo a sus pies le pertenece y que todo Babilonia es su campo de juego. No sé que te ha cegado frente a su prepotencia—Enkidu frunció el ceño y apretó los puños—. Eres defectuoso, Enkidu—continuó con tristeza Aruru—creí que mis manos forjaron el fin de la tiranía en Uruk.

—Gilgamesh es capaz de perdonar—habló Enkidu, sin medir la intensidad ni la importancia de sus propias palabras.

Aruru alzó una mano y con el dorso de esta, golpeó el rostro de Enkidu, arrojándolo al suelo.

—Cállate, Enkidu—dijo Aruru, con un tono agresivo—, me has decepcionado. No eres más que un trozo de tierra mal moldeado.

Aruru tomó a Enkidu por sus cabellos y descendió sus manos a su cuello blanco y suave. Sus pulgares lo oprimieron y Enkidu comenzó a ahogarse, mientras él le miraba, suplicando por piedad. Sus manos se alzaron para intentar quitar las de Aruru, pero sus movimientos azarosos eran inútiles. Los dedos de Aruru empezaron a enterrarse en el cuello de Enkidu y de pronto, su bella piel blanca se convirtió en barro que comenzó a volverse viscoso. Las lágrimas de Enkidu arrastraban tierra y sus ojos vidriosos negaban a cerrarse.

De pronto Aruru cedió la presión y dejó caer a Enkidu, quien se hizo un ovillo, tosiendo, respirando tempestuosamente. La diosa limpió sus lágrimas y volvió a acunarlo entre sus brazos. Enkidu, aún débil, se deslizó hacia sus piernas y descansó en su regazo.

—Enkidu…—susurró Aruru, con un tono angustiado— No logro acabar con tu preciosa vida. Yo soy creación y no puedo destruir algo tan hermoso como tú. Espero, cariño mío, no apresures tus conclusiones con respecto a Gilgamesh… y que los dioses sepan perdonar tu rebeldía.

—Soy libre—dijo Enkidu, luego de recuperar el aliento—. Soy libre.

Aruru, utilizando sus manos para volver a moldear el cuello de Enkidu, afirmó y lloró sobre su creación.

—Espero tu libertad no sea tu maldición.

***


	13. 9 Alma

_Capítulo 8_

_Alma_

Enkidu despertó demasiado acalorado, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su cuello. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, tanteando por una jarra de agua.

A su lado, Gilgamesh descansaba relajado, con una sonrisa a medio borrar en su rostro. Enkidu no recordaba en qué momento cedió ante al sueño, pero Gilgamesh parecía que se hubiese dormido observando a Enkidu.

Enkidu se levantó de la cama y caminó algo desorientado, encontrando finalmente una tinaja con agua. Se sirvió en una de las copas de oro y bebió, sintiendo como si el agua arrastrara tierra y guijarros secos por su cuerpo. Examinó su cuello y recordó el sueño.

Algo abrumado, se colocó una túnica holgada y se dirigió al balcón de la habitación, en donde el aire fresco y agradable del oasis llegaba a su cabellera y la alborotaba. Se sentó en el borde del alfeizar y apoyó su espalda en un pilar, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Aruru.

¿Realmente él se había equivocado con respecto a Gilgamesh?

Por un momento tuvo miedo. Temió que su instinto interfiriera a tal punto de no ver la tiranía de Gilgamesh.

—Pero no puedo acabar con Gilgamesh—se dijo a su mismo Enkidu, observando el cielo estrellado.

¿Por qué no podía acabar con él si la fuerza con la que lo dotó Aruru era suficiente para arrancarle la vida? Gilgamesh era semidiós, pero no por eso era inmune al mal de los humanos: la muerte.

Enkidu no podía porque su corazón latía con mas fuerza cuando pensaba en él. La sensación de tener un amigo a su lado era increíblemente agradable.

La brisa recorrió su cuerpo cuando Gilgamesh, desnudo, se asomó al balcón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Gilgamesh, apoyándose en la muralla— ¿No te dolía la cabeza?

—Ya no—dijo Enkidu, haciendo caso omiso—, sólo desperté con calor y vine aquí a observar el cielo.

Gilgamesh se acercó a su lado y se apoyó en el balcón, mirando su reinado, recorriendo las calles que de lejos se delineaban en el manto nocturno. Una que otra lucecilla escapaba de las esquinas de las casas y la quietud del mercado a lo lejos le parecía solemne. Sonrió orgulloso de ver su reino tan próspero y luego le dirigió la mirada a Enkidu. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó la seriedad de Enkidu.

La brisa nocturna despeinaba el cabello de Gilgamesh. Su expresión era entre desconcierto y enojo, aunque relajó su rostro y parecía más preocupado. Gilgamesh entornó sus ojos y se acomodó en el alféizar.

—¿Qué te agobia? —preguntó en un susurró Gilgamesh.

Enkidu, sin descender su cabeza, suspiró y contestó:

—Creo que alguna vez ya te lo dije. Tengo miedo de los dioses, de que se tomen mis decisiones a mal. He decidido entregarme a ti y aquello es todo lo contrario a lo que debía hacer.

Gilgamesh escuchó con curiosidad y reflexionó las palabras. Dedicó su atención a una casa que aún tenía sus luces colando por las ventanas. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Gilgamesh volvió a hablar:

—Sé que he cometido errores con mi reinado y sé que el hecho de que tu estés aquí no es precisamente una visita esporádica, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a cambiar, mientras tu estés a mi lado siempre. Debes estar aquí.

Enkidu miró a Gilgamesh para luego reírse. Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, en actitud soberbia. La risa de Enkidu era contagiosa, pero el rey se contuvo.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me causa gracia la manera en la que dices las cosas. Para ti todo es un mandato, una regla, una obligación. Deberías aprender a decir las cosas con un poco más de humildad.

Gilgamesh, pasmado, cerró la boca luego de encontrarse desorientado. Parecía un niño ya muy crecido taimado. No dijeron nada y miró las murallas de Uruk, cuando Enkidu se incorporó para dirigirse nuevamente a la cama. Gilgamesh, le detuvo y Enkidu volteó a verle.

—Enkidu—comenzó Gilgamesh, aún sosteniendo su mano—, quiero decirte algo.

Enkidu se devolvió y se sentó nuevamente en el alfeizar. Gilgamesh ponderó las palabras y luego habló:

—Quiero que Ninsun, mi diosa madre, te bendiga y te proteja ante los dioses. Irás conmigo mañana—Gilgamesh guardó silencio un momento y se replanteó sus palabras, para no sonar como si estuviese ordenando a Enkidu.

Sabía que no era la manera más dócil de pedirlo, pero sus palabras eran sinceras. Venían de su corazón más que de su mente o de su deseo de abarcar todo. Desnudo como estaba, tornó su semblante como el regente que era.

"¿Ves, Aruru?" pensó Enkidu cuando volvió a incorporarse y se encauzó hacia Gilgamesh "Él no es el rey arrogante que todos creen, puede ser justo y bondadoso"

Enkidu no contestó, pero la suavidad de sus rasgos aseguraba que se encontraba complacido por la petición. Gilgamesh indicó el interior y habló:

—¿Quieres dormir? —Gilgamesh se adentró y lo dejó a solas.

Enkidu asintió y se encaminó a la cama, donde se relajó y finalmente cedió al cansancio.

Enkidu pudo volver a dormir aquella noche, esta vez sin sueños sobre Aruru.

Enkidu despertó. Gilgamesh se encontraba sentado a su lado, comiendo frutas picadas y bebiendo zumo. Aún estaba desnudo y masticaba pensativo, jugando con la copa en sus manos.

—Buenos días—susurró Gilgamesh con voz suave, luego de percatarse que su compañero había despertado—. Hoy las cosas serán un poco diferentes.

—¿Diferentes? —preguntó Enkidu, incorporándose y apartando el cabello de su rostro, para luego sacar un trozo de durazno. Aún estaba adormilado— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Debí utilizar palabras más adecuadas. Serán diferentes de ahora en más. Tendrás obligaciones a mi lado y por supuesto, tus deberes serán a la altura de tu cargo. Eres parte del consejo de Uruk y debes estar a mi disposición—agregó Gilgamesh, sirviendo zumo en otra copa para Enkidu—. Hoy haré una fiesta, quiero celebrarlo, pero antes, iremos al templo de Ninsun, para presentarte a mi madre y que ella te bendiga.

Gilgamesh ofreció frutas y pan a Enkidu, quien comió a gusto. El rey parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, planificando el día. Siduri, fue citada en uno de los salones de reuniones y Gilgamesh se aseó y vistió para apresurarse a hablar con ella, dejando a Enkidu a solas.

Enkidu se levantó y se observó desnudo en un espejo. Rememoró el camino de sus manos fuertes y ágiles sobre su cuerpo cuando lo abrazó. A pesar de que llevaba a Shamhat y a Mathma en su memoria, ellos no tenían el encanto intenso que Gilgamesh provocaba en él. Se permitió disfrutar al pensar en todo esto y se vistió, para caminar por el palacio, sin embargo, dos jóvenes sirvientas le esperaban en el vestíbulo del baño. La habitación de Gilgamesh era una suerte de pequeña casa, con baños y salas amuebladas de exquisitos cojines de plumas suaves y perfumadas, en donde algunas consortes se divertían previo a sus aposentos. Ahora estaba vacío, exceptuando por las dos chicas que mantenían la mirada baja, quienes estaban presentes para acompañar su sesión de limpieza.

En el transcurso de su baño asistido por las dos sirvientas, Nidasag y Shamhat llegaron a la instancia. Luego de que fuese vestido con una túnica sencilla posterior al baño, ambas se acercaron a su lado para hablarle:

—Enkidu—dijo Shamhat alzando la cabeza—. Espero de ahora en más que guíes al rey por el camino de la sabiduría.

Shamhat acarició el cabello peinado de Enkidu y le sonrió maternalmente.

—Señor—comenzó Nidasag, sin dirigirle la mirada—, hemos venido a prepararle. Por favor, acéptenos como sus consejeras personales.

Enkidu enmudeció ante la idea de tener consejeras: ¿Gilgamesh ordenó tal cosa? ¿Gilgamesh dentro de su egocentrismo, dejaría que él tuviese su propio consejo?

Impresionado, asintió distraído mientras Shamhat se reía enternecida, adivinando en parte los pensamientos de Enkidu.

Durante la mañana, Shamhat y Nidasag se dedicaron a embellecer a Enkidu. Tomaron sus cabellos y los recortaron para darle una forma más ordenada, sin mermar en el largo de estos. Nidasag delineó sus ojos y colocó polvos brillantes en su cabello, que soltaban destellos con los rayos del sol. Ambas mujeres, asistidas por las sirvientas, vistieron a Enkidu con las telas más exquisitas y las joyas más bellas, luciendo como un miembro del consejo. Sus dedos fueron cubiertos por anillos de oro y sus muñecas de pulseras de lapislázuli. Su pecho fue adornado con cadenas y su frente, con una argolla sencilla de oro. Shamhat estaba feliz del resultado final.

Enkidu se puso de pie y se miró al espejo de plata, completamente sorprendido de lo que veían sus ojos. Se llevó una mano a su rostro y palpó sus labios. Enkidu pasó de ser un hombre sencillo que dormía desnudo en las piscinas de los jardines a un consejero de una ciudad importante, bañado en oro y perfumes costosos, con telas confeccionadas por las mejores manos artesanas de toda Babilonia.

Nidasag y Shamhat caminaron detrás de Enkidu hasta que fue conducido al salón del trono. Gilgamesh hablaba con Siduri, algunos sabios del consejo y un guardia.

Cuando Gilgamesh se percató de la presencia de Enkidu, él se apartó de los escuchas y fue tras él. Enkidu parecía incómodo, le miró como rogando piedad y Gilgamesh la devolvió, con cierta arrogancia. El rey se aclaró la garganta y aprovechó que en el salón del trono se encontraba la mayoría de los miembros del consejo de sabios.

—Escuchen todos—dijo Gilgamesh con firmeza, logrando el silencio absoluto enseguida—, He decidido escoger a Enkidu, mi amigo, como consejero personal del concilio de sabios. Todos deben reconocer sus palabras con la misma obediencia con la que reconocen las mías. Sus deseos son órdenes, sus mandatos deben cumplirse al pie de la letra. Quién desobedezca será juzgado como un traidor.

Los presentes asintieron al unísono, inclinándose ante Gilgamesh. El rey se volteó a ver a Enkidu y se acercó para hablarle:

—Enkidu, jamás creí que te vería vestido así—dijo Gilgamesh, a medida que, en el salón, las voces volvían a cubrir el silencio—. Deberías siempre andar así de presentable en mi presencia y no como un simple monje de Ishtar. No sé que te dio con andar con esas túnicas holgadas siempre. Este palacio es para gente digna que deben vestirse acorde a la belleza del lugar. Espero lo hayas entendido de ahora en más. Debes acompañarme al templo de Ninsun. Hay un carruaje preparado para ello.

Enkidu asintió y habló en voz baja, como si fuese un secreto:

—¿Siempre traes esta cantidad de metal encima? Pesa mucho. Prefiero andar con las túnicas suaves y no son de Ishtar, yo no soy nada de Ishtar e igual las uso.  
Gilgamesh soltó una carcajada de alegría y los sabios del consejo supieron que vendrían tiempos de abundancia.

Enkidu y Gilgamesh fueron conducidos a un carruaje adornado con el lujo del rey, con cintas bordadas en oro, cortinas exquisitas de seda y el interior era cubierto de mullidas almohadas blancas y rojas de plumas suaves. Una pequeña tinaja de oro contenía uno de los mejores vinos de su repertorio y Gilgamesh sirvió en dos copas: le encantaba ver que Enkidu disfrutaba mucho de aquel brebaje. Gilgamesh vestía sus usuales prendas lujosas, sólo que Enkidu robaba las miradas, porque todos acostumbraban a su cabello rebelde y sus ropas sencillas. Ahora, vestido como un rey, era aún más atrayente.

—Me pregunto—comenzó Gilgamesh con un tono de seguridad característico en su voz— ¿Cómo es que vivías antes sin sentir frío, hambre o necesidad de comer? Ahora te deleitas abrigándote bajo mis mantas, te sacias de caramelos de dátiles y frutas con salsas.

Enkidu reflexionó las palabras de Gilgamesh un momento, mientras saboreaba el vino. Miró el fondo de aquel líquido borgoña y suspiró.

—Antes sólo vivía por sobrevivir. Era una bestia sin forma. Me alimentaba por mero instinto. Realmente no necesito comer, podría vivir sin comer ni tomar este delicioso vino. Sigo siendo esa bestia que se ocultaba en el bosque, pero he adoptado esta forma después de ver a los humanos. Conocí criaturas míticas, peleé con muchas de ellas, pero con el tiempo, dejé mi enorme forma bestial y me convertí en lo que soy. Con Shamhat y Mathma dejé atrás mis cornamentas, lo que era mi última conexión a esa bestia blanca que era y ahora soy un intento de humano. En cualquier momento podría volver a mi forma original, pero me siento cómodo así. Así me quieres a tu lado.

Gilgamesh escuchaba el monólogo de Enkidu en completo silencio, intrigado por sus palabras. A medida que se acercaban a la salida de Uruk, Gilgamesh obtuvo un montón de preguntas más en su mente.

—Entonces si puedes cambiar tu forma, ¿Por qué elegiste la actual? Algún referente tienes que haber tenido.

—No lo sé. Creo que mi cuerpo es más bien el deseo de ser tu igual más que ser tú en especifico.

—¿Y por qué no el cuerpo de una mujer? —cuestionó Gilgamesh, observando como los muros se iban alejando a medida que avanzaban al templo de Ninsun, cerca del río Éufrates— Supongo que aquello es porque eres hombre, ¿No?

Enkidu mantuvo el silencio un momento. Miró por la ventanilla cubierta con una tela translúcida y sonrió tristemente.

—No lo sé… soy hombre físicamente porque Aruru así lo quiso, pero no me hizo sentir ni como hombre ni como mujer. No soy ni hombre ni mujer, no tengo alma y corazón. Soy un arma simplemente y las armas no merecen esos atributos.

Gilgamesh se encontraba confuso ante eso: ¿Cómo alguien no era ni hombre ni mujer? Supuso que por la naturaleza especial de Enkidu, aquello era posible. Se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos y regresó a sus preguntas:

—¿Cómo sabes que no tienes alma? —dijo, acomodándose en los almohadones, ladeando su copa, observando como el vino lagrimeaba en la superficie.

—Últimamente no estoy seguro de ello—manifestó Enkidu, mirando hacia afuera—, me siento extraño. Las emociones me dominan y nunca me ha pasado eso. Creo que tener emociones es parte de tener un alma, pero no se de dónde ha salido algo así en mi pecho—dijo, acariciando una de sus manos.

—Dices que no tienes corazón, pero cuando... cuando estoy contigo, lo siento latir fuerte—dijo Gilgamesh, bebiendo el contenido de su copa.

—Sí, corazón en este cuerpo tengo, pero lo que no tengo es corazón ligado al amor, a la compasión y el buen actuar. No tengo nada de eso.

—Mientes—dijo Gilgamesh, cruzándose de brazos—. En ese caso, tienes corazón.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Enkidu en una quietud casi mortal.

—Porque... Tú eres...—Gilgamesh no supo que contestar, por lo que Enkidu lo tomó como una afirmación a sus propias palabras.

El resto de la travesía se llevo a cabo en completo silencio, debido a la incomodidad de la situación. Enkidu cantó suave, mientras el tramo se acortaba más y más y veían el río a lo lejos.

Cuando llegaron al templo de Ninsun a las orillas de unos canales artificiales, los sacerdotes aguardaban en la salida, inclinados y con los rostros cubiertos con telas traslúcidas de color rosáceo. Gilgamesh y Enkidu descendieron del carruaje y se encauzaron al interior, el cual estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminado por velas y antorchas. En lo alto de un pedestal, una silla de oro cubierta por las mismas telas rosácea era desvelada por un tragaluz. Gilgamesh, en calma y en el silencio de lo inusual, se arrodilló ante el altar, trayendo consigo a Enkidu. Un sacerdote encendió mirra y así comenzó el ritual.

—Diosa madre Ninsun—dijo Gilgamesh, en una actitud que nunca había visto Enkidu en él—. Hace mucho no he venido a tu templo, he sido un hijo descuidado. Espero sepas perdonarme.

"Mis deseos han sido concedidos bajo tu misericordia, madre, ha llegado alguien que quiere oírme. No es un sirviente, es el arma de los dioses. Él ha decidido caminar a mi lado y me ha regalado su amistad y fraternidad. Madre, sé que los dioses no planeaban esto que estás presenciando, pero ambos hemos cambiado nuestro destino para forjar una alianza. Me he puesto en sus manos para comprender los consejos que me has dado y que no he sabido interpretar. Él me guiará, peleará conmigo, reirá y jamás nos separaremos, pero necesito tu bendición, tu aprobación y que reconozcas esta amistad ante los dioses. Juntos demostraremos que las cosas pueden cambiar si nuestras voluntades son lo suficientemente fuertes.

Gilgamesh dejó de hablar y un gorgoteo de agua comenzó a emanar de la silla. Lentamente, una figura humanoide de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios se materializó, dejando que la luz sobre su trono destellara su piel blanca, joven y firme. La mujer sonreía bondadosa, como sólo una madre lo haría, con el pecho regocijarte en felicidad. Enkidu miraba a la diosa y Gilgamesh mantenía la cabeza gacha, tal como sus súbditos lo hacían con él. Ninsun contemplaba a Enkidu y él descendió la vista con algo de pesar.

—Amado hijo mío, Gilgamesh rey de Uruk—habló Ninsun, con una voz que parecía provenir del eco de las paredes—. La última vez que te vi eras muy joven aún para comprender mis palabras, pero hoy regresa un hombre y un rey fuerte a mi casa. Mi alegría no da abasto en su totalidad.

"Enkidu—dijo, dirigiéndose a él—, arma de los dioses, la espada y la lanza, trozo de paraíso y obra de Aruru. Tu bondad es mucho más grande que el de muchos dioses y tu misericordia es capaz de apaciguar a la bestia más feroz y desalmada en todo el mundo. He sentido nobleza en tu mirada, la dulzura de tus pestañas me ha transmitido calma. Eres un ser de luz celestial. No hay malicia en ti y has transmutado el odio y la maldad a tu alrededor. Eres digno de acompañar a mi hijo en sus aventuras. Por favor, querido Enkidu, guíalo en su camino en este mundo y has de sus días, los más maravillosos. Acepta mi tutela como si fueses mi hijo y confía en mí, yo defenderé tus palabras y acciones ante los dioses, ante Aruru y todo aquel que ose juzgarte. Se el confidente de Gilgamesh rey de Uruk, se amigo, su razón y comprensión.

Enkidu asintió, sin emitir palabra alguna ante las peticiones de Ninsun. Sus manos temblaban y parecía como si fuese a colapsar.

El problema de Enkidu es que temía a los dioses y Ninsun, aunque fuese madre de Gilgamesh, era una diosa. Sentía que tarde o temprano, ella también lo juzgaría por sus acciones.

Gilgamesh alzó la vista y miró a su madre. Ninsun llevaba un simple collar de cuero, adornado con una pequeña flecha de oro al final de este.

—Este collar—comenzó Ninsun, hablándole a Enkidu—, representa mi unión de madre e hijo con Gilgamesh. Él posee uno igual, pero hoy te lo regalo a ti, para que permanezcan unidos como buenos amigos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Enkidu iluminó su rostro cuando Ninsun colocó el collar en su cuello. Él no llevaba nada para darle y con algo de nerviosismo, se apartó para hablarle a Gilgamesh.  
—Gilgamesh, jamás cruzaré armas contigo y no llevaré a cabo la misión de los dioses, porque ellos se han equivocado en el juicio que han emitido en tu contra. He conocido tu compasión, algo que ellos vociferaban que no poseías. Sin tu existencia, la mía no tendría sentido. Estoy feliz de ser tu amigo.

Ninsun desintegró su cuerpo en agua y desapareció.

Gilgamesh se sorprendió ante tales palabras. Pestañeó un par de veces y pensó un momento en qué decir hasta que finalmente sonrió. Su sonrisa no era la arrogante de siempre, la llena de lujuria cuando veía a sus consortes bailar. No era la sonrisa de burla o de altanería que ponía cuando el consejo de los sabios refrenaba sus ideas. Era una sonrisa sincera y esa sonrisa lo hizo más bello, más humano y a la vez, mas divino. Gilgamesh nunca en la vida se había sentido completo, las riquezas que acumulaban eran producto del vacío de su existencia, pero en ese momento, él era un hombre completo.

Y así lo sería, por la eternidad de sus días.

O al menos así lo creía fervientemente y eso era suficiente para él.


	14. 10 Regocijo en Uruk

_Capítulo 9_

_Regocijo en Uruk_

El templo quedó sumido en silencio y el agua recorría los canales artificiales creados por los sacerdotes. Gilgamesh miró en silencio a Enkidu y se separó de su lado. Ese tipo de actos lo hacían sentir incómodo, como si Enkidu tuviese una especie de poder sobre él y eso no podía ocurrir. Él era quién lo gobernaba y Enkidu era por él y para él. Enkidu lo había dicho y así sería.

—Ahora debemos ir al templo de Aruru. He ordenado que hoy sea el templo más hermoso. Pedí que rodearan de rosas y jarras de oro sus puertas. Quiero agradecer a Aruru por crearte—dijo Gilgamesh sintiendo el sol en sus brazos, una vez que salieron del templo de Ninsun.

Cuando Enkidu escuchó el nombre de su diosa creadora, una desagradable sensación le revolvió el estómago. Se limitó al silencio y ambos se dirigieron al carruaje. En el camino, con el avanzar de la tarde, podían ver algunos sacerdotes ir y venir con bultos de comida en sus hombros o caballos. Algunos comerciantes que se apartaban al ver a los guardias al lado del transporte real y una que otra casita con sus fincas. Los sacerdotes de otros templos saludaban al rey con las caras tapadas en velos de colores, adornados con coronillas de oro y flores de vibrantes colores. Enkidu bebió vino durante toda la travesía y Gilgamesh se ensimismaba al ver sus labios enrojecidos por la bebida. Gilgamesh sabía que a Enkidu le encantaba el vino, tanto que muchas veces en encuentros sexuales, Enkidu se encontraba completamente ebrio, lo que encendía los ánimos notoriamente. Se contentó ante ese recuerdo y cuando el carruaje se detuvo, ambos descendieron hacia el templo de Aruru.

El templo, al igual que el de Ninsun, se encontraba a oscuras, con la diferencia de que en su interior, existía una enorme cantidad de plantas y pequeños riachuelos artificiales recorriendo las paredes de piedra, produciendo un gorgoteo agradable. El trono de Aruru se encontraba vacío, iluminado por el tragaluz. Gilgamesh se acercó cautelosamente a ver el trono, mientras que Enkidu por su parte, mantuvo la distancia y sólo se limitó a agachar la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados.

—Aruru, diosa creadora, que utilizaste el barro y la sangre de Kingu para crear a la humanidad—dijo Gilgamesh, con un tono de voz fuerte y seguro—. He acudido a tu templo, para llenarlo de joyas de oro y lapislázuli, de espadas enchapadas en piedras hermosas, flores y aceites aromáticos sólo por la gloria de tus divinas manos, quienes han dado vida y forma a Enkidu. Mi agradecimiento es infinito y supera toda la devoción que en este templo derraman tus sacerdotes y fieles. Mi fe inundará este templo en abundancia y riqueza hasta el fin de los días.

Cuando Gilgamesh terminó de hablar, se volteó a ver a Enkidu. Él no parecía a gusto en el lugar y Gilgamesh se extrañó de ello. Ambos esperaron unos minutos, pero Aruru no hizo aparición. Enkidu reverenció el trono vacío y se retiró del templo, esperando a Gilgamesh afuera.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Gilgamesh, una vez que ambos se encontraban nuevamente en el carruaje que los llevaría al palacio de Uruk. Antes de adentrarse, Enkidu había tomado una de las flores que adornaba el templo en sus manos y suspiró:

—Mi vida ante Aruru es frágil. En este mundo poseo tu fuerza y destreza. No hay problema en debatirme incluso con leones o bestias más grandes, pero Aruru tiene el control absoluto de mi vida. Ella puede arrancármela si así lo desea y eso es aterrador.

Gilgamesh bebió vino desde la tinaja directamente, aprovechando que sólo estaba con Enkidu y respondió:

—Pero no debes temer de tu diosa creadora. Aruru sólo posee el poder de dar vida y no quitarla. Ereshkigal es la única que tiene las llaves del inframundo.  
Enkidu asintió, pero no parecía más tranquilo.

—La muerte puede venir de la persona que menos te lo esperas, Gilgamesh. Ereshkigal sólo abre sus puertas y ya. Son los emisarios de la muerte quienes envían a sus víctimas ahí.

—Suena como una advertencia—susurró Gilgamesh, limpiando la comisura de sus labios del exceso de vino.

Enkidu sonrió dulcemente y negó:

—No, no es una advertencia, no te estoy amenazando. No tengo intención alguna de que ninguno de los dos conozca los dominios de Ereshkigal.

El carruaje llegó a Uruk y siguieron su rumbo hacia el palacio, en un silencio tranquilo. Enkidu observaba las casas con atención: le gustaba ver el color de las flores y los adornos brillantes que colgaban de los techos.

Una vez que llegaron a las caballerizas, ambos descendieron y se dirigieron a las escalinatas.

—Gil… estoy agradecido de que me hayas llevado donde tu madre.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Ella ahora te protegerá ante los dioses.

—Eso espero…

Gilgamesh continuó subiendo hasta que llegaron al primer salón del trono. Ahí se encontraba un sinfín de músicos y odaliscas bailando al ritmo de los tambores. Siduri se acercó y le habló:

—Su alteza, ahora tiene un almuerzo con el concilio de sabios usted y el consejero Enkidu. Deben continuar y se hallarán con ellos.

Cuando Gilgamesh alzó una palma para que Siduri desapareciera, se acercó a Enkidu y le susurró en su oído:

—He ordenado a Siduri que preparara esta fiesta por tu ascenso a consejero. Tendrás que comenzar a actuar como tal.

Enkidu se aclaró la garganta y le contestó también en un susurro.

—No tengo idea de cómo hacer eso. Ya quiero quitarme esta ropa.

Gilgamesh soltó una risa ronca y palpó discretamente la cintura de Enkidu bajo su hermosa cabellera verde.

—En la noche… en la noche.

Enkidu vio cómo Siduri iba vestida diferente a casi todas las mujeres presentes en el salón: un vestido color verde profundo que se ceñía cómodamente a su figura, sin sugerir nada. Su cabello era oculto por un velo blanco y su boca tenía una tela transparente color siena, adornada con pequeños y sutiles detalles dorados. En su distracción, Enkidu no se percató cuando Kinnamu se unió a ellos, caminando con la vista gacha detrás de ellos. Entraron a una instancia de paredes altas y doradas con hermosos dibujos hechos con piedras pequeñas, que destellaban con los rayos del sol que se colaban de pequeñas ventanas talladas en las paredes. Unos adornos de metal cantaban con el danzar del viento y el aroma era increíble: la mesa servida a nivel de suelo estaba llena de delicias que Enkidu solía ver en sus comidas: dátiles caramelizados en miel, coco asado con salsa de manzanas, carnes cocidas lentamente a fuego, panecillos frescos y crujientes de aromas increíbles. Enkidu tenía hambre y aquello abrió más su apetito. Algunas cortesanas guiaron a ambos a la mesa y Gilgamesh detuvo a Kinnamu, lo cual provocó una expresión de desconcierto. Kinnamu era la concubina que acompañaba a todo acto oficial a Gilgamesh, pero esta vez, Gilgamesh quería centrarse en el consejo y no en sus mujeres. Cuando Gilgamesh y Enkidu se sentaron a la mesa, las copas fueron llenadas con vino y los platos con carnes, pan y frutas.

Enkidu realmente se estaba conteniendo para no comer como un bestial. Él sabía que sus costumbres debían cambiar con el tiempo, porque ahora que era parte del poder ejecutivo de Uruk, debía actuar como la refinada realeza y él era más bien un hombre salvaje viviendo como la mascota extraña de Uruk. Miró a Gilgamesh, quién comía dátiles con una elegancia propia de él y miró su propio plato. Con su mano derecha tomó una manzana cortada y sazonada con algo picante y vio que la cantidad de pulseras y anillos le incomodaban de sobremanera. Decidió ir por un trozo de pan y comió, algo decepcionado por no poder tomar la manzana._ "mancharé los anillos" "las pulseras se enredarán con mis cabellos" "la corona me molesta la nuca"._

Al final de aquel almuerzo, Enkidu no comió más que un durazno y un trozo de pan, lo cual no fue suficiente para balancear el exceso de vino que sí pudo tomar.  
Tenía una sonrisa de par en par, sus ojos a medio cerrar indicaban su ebriedad, al igual que los movimientos azarosos de sus dedos. Gilgamesh miraba a Enkidu de manera cómplice, ya que él mismo también estaba mareado. Quería pasar un brazo por sus hombros y reírse junto a él de nimiedades, como, por ejemplo, de cómo apretaba la túnica a uno de los regordetes del consejo o de lo mal maquillada que estaba una de las consortes, que parecía que hubiese llorando antes de presentarse a servirles el almuerzo.

El consejo no habló sobre ningún tema importante: los canales de regadíos, el templo de Anu, las cosechas y las reservas para el invierno. Sólo hablaron de cosas felices, de mujeres, de hijas buenas, de hijos fuertes.

Uruk era una ciudad preciosa y naciente, tanto así que era la más rica y fructífera de toda Babilonia. Sus campesinos sembraban los suelos y sus cosechas eran multiplicadas. El agua siempre pura, fluía por las venas de la tierra, alimentando cada hogar de Uruk. Los niños jugaban sanos y fuertes, las mujeres eran fértiles, los hombres tenían buen juicio y destreza. Los templos siempre estaban limpios y llenos de sacerdotes que entregaban la vida a sus dioses.

El único gran problema de Uruk era Gilgamesh y la solución, Enkidu.

Ahora ambos chocaban copas llenas de vino y las bebían, completamente felices.

Los dioses no eran ciegos. Ellos sabían lo que ocurría en Uruk, pero observaban, cautos, esperando cualquier indicio. Y una de ellos estaba especialmente interesada en qué ocurriría.


	15. 11 Vacío

iCapítulo 10

Vacío/i

En la noche del día siguiente, una fiesta comenzó después de que todos los consortes de Gilgamesh hicieran un baile maravilloso a la realeza de Uruk. En aquella fiesta había comida por todos lados, además de juegos y música agradable. Las concubinas de Gilgamesh bailaron por toda la instancia, sin detenerse, entre cúmulos de gente que aplaudían e incitaban el movimiento de sus caderas, moviendo pequeñas panderetas que producían un sonido rítmico. Enkidu observaba y ladeaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música, viendo cómo Nidasag era capaz de curvar su espalda de manera casi inhumana.

El salón era una enorme fiesta alegre y movida. Incluso los niños bailaban y jugaban con pequeños balones de cuero. Los sacerdotes de diferentes dioses alegraban a los presentes con sus bailes. Otros formaban grandes rondas y danzaban alrededor de una odalisca y sus músicos.

Enkidu evidentemente mareado por el alcohol, se dirigió hacia Gilgamesh, quien conversaba algo distraído con una anciana quien se decía era la mujer mas vieja de toda Uruk. Enkidu coló sus manos por la espalda y rodeó la cintura de Gilgamesh, lo que produjo que el rey se sobresaltara. Enkidu miró dulcemente a la anciana por sobre el hombro de Gilgamesh y esta asintió, agachando la vista y con un gesto de su mano, permitió que Enkidu se llevara a Gilgamesh.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Gilgamesh, volteándose a verle, algo molesto por la interrupción—¿Qué te pasa?

—No puedo contenerme—dijo cerca de su oído.

Gilgamesh con el aliento de Enkidu, supo enseguida que nuevamente estaba ebrio.

Enkidu apoyó la nariz sobre el oído de Gilgamesh y respiraba constante y tibio. Gilgamesh reprimió una sonrisa y le apartó sutilmente.

—¿A qué quieres jugar? —susurró Gilgamesh, con un tono engreído, demostrando lo complacido que estaba con la situación.

—¿Esto es un juego? —dijo Enkidu, ladeando la cabeza como si no pudiese sostenerla— Dime, ¿Vas a jugar?

—No me tientes—comenzó Gilgamesh, mientras observaba como Nidasag lo seducía con su baile. Se sentó en un montón de almohadas y sus sirvientes le ofrecieron frutas. Gilgamesh los apartó e invitó a Enkidu a su lado—. ¿Por qué de pronto te pones así?

Enkidu se recostó sobre las almohadas y colocó su rostro sobre sus manos. Sonreía algo ido, mirando a Nidasag descaradamente a los pechos.

—Las mujeres son lindas—dijo, apartando su cabellera— ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Gilgamesh miró pasmado a Enkidu y le sirvió otra copa de vino más.

—Creo que Kinnamu me gusta más—dijo, citando a una de sus consortes favoritas—, pero Nidasag es obediente y silenciosa. Quisiera que Kinnamu cerrara la boca mientras estoy con ella.

—Hmm… —exclamó Enkidu, recibiendo la copa— ¿Algún día me dejarás estar con alguna?

—No.

Enkidu dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, cuando lo haga no te preguntaré.

Gilgamesh lo miró con furia en sus ojos, como si Enkidu lo hubiese insultado de un momento a otro. Arrugó el entrecejo y se dedicó a observar a Nidasag.

—Odio que hagas eso—dijo con voz autoritaria—. No tienes el derecho de protestar ante mis órdenes.

Enkidu volvió a mirarle con su sonrisa dulzona y susurró.

—Hace un tiempo me dijiste que yo estaba celoso. Ahora entiendo que tú estás celoso.

Gilgamesh se quedó de piedra.

—Cállate Enkidu. Estás siendo tan hablador como Kinnamu—dijo Gilgamesh, intentando no perder la calma.

Enkidu deslizó elegantemente una de sus manos enguantadas por el muslo de Gilgamesh y volvió a tomar vino.

—¿De qué tienes celos si te apropias de mi cuerpo cuando quieres? ¿Acaso no puedo disfrutar de alguien más como tú lo haces? —preguntó Enkidu, comiendo unas cuantas uvas que estaban a su disposición.

—No, no puedes—repitió Gilgamesh, ya enojado—. No quiero que toques a mis mujeres.

—¿Y a Shamhat? —dijo Enkidu, hablando de la sacerdotisa con la que perdió su virginidad.

—Tampoco. Ella ya hizo su trabajo.

—Pero… Shamhat me ha quitado mi virginidad—recordó Enkidu, distraído—. ¿No puedo hacer lo que se supone que se hace con una amante? ¿Por qué la has permitido en el palacio?

Gilgamesh guardó silencio por un momento.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Enkidu quisiera estar con alguien más si él mismo seguía frecuentando su propio harem?

—Las sacerdotisas de Ishtar no sólo sirven para acostarse con ellas, no he permitido algo así como un harem para ti—dijo Gilgamesh, estando al tanto que el tiempo que no habló era delator—. Pueden servir de consejeras o de asistentes.

—Vaya asistentes que tienes, Gil—rio Enkidu con un tono casi seductor en su voz—. Te asisten bastante bien en tus deseos carnales.

Gilgamesh apretó los dientes con rabia y respiró fuertemente.

—Enkidu, cierra la boca—masculló y le dirigió la mirada.

Enkidu le observaba con un tierno color rojizo en sus mejillas, los labios manchados de vino y el cabello suave y sedoso cubriendo los costados de su rostro. No parecía molesto ni enojado por lo de las consortes de Gilgamesh, más bien lucía divertido, ya que logró que Gilgamesh se molestara.

Gilgamesh liberó la tensión en su pecho y se dedicó a observar a la gente. De vez en cuando sentía las manos de Enkidu jugar con el nudo de sus vestimentas o con la piel de su pierna que se descubría de sus pantalones. Los actos pasaban desapercibidos entre las almohadas y las mantas que había en el lugar, por lo que Enkidu aprovechó aquello y acariciaba los muslos de Gilgamesh con descaro. Gilgamesh estaba al tanto que su piel respondía rápido ante los estímulos y el juego de miradas entrecruzadas y sonrisas por parte de Enkidu lo estaban provocando.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Enkidu, una vez que sus dedos pasaron muy cerca de su entrepierna.

—Estás ebrio—dijo Gilgamesh algo mareado también, pero lo suficientemente sobrio como para discernir sus acciones.

—Sí, lo estoy—admitió Enkidu con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y su mano tentó más aún en la intimidad de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh ya se encontraba lo suficientemente excitado, pero estaba en público. Intentó distraerse observando a unas mujeres hablar entre ellas, cuando los traviesos dedos de Enkidu comenzaron a tocarlo. Él podría haberlo detenido, pero realmente no quería.

Lo miraba desde su altura por el rabillo del ojo, disimulando como si nada pasara. Respiró profundo y colocó una mano sobre la cintura de Enkidu, aferrándose con fuerzas.

—Sí, te gusta—se contestó Enkidu, mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior.

Gilgamesh suspiró tranquilo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, aunque su mano en la cintura de Enkidu delataba otra cosa.

Luego de un momento de miradas y sonrisas, Gilgamesh habló:

—Ya sabes lo que has hecho—susurró Gilgamesh con serenidad, como si nada pasara—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Gilgamesh tomó del brazo a Enkidu y se escabulleron entre las personas, saliendo del gran salón de fiestas. Su corazón latía fuerte y su respiración era intensa. No era primera vez que ocurría algo así con él. Sus concubinas eran lo suficientemente seductoras para provocarlo así de vez en cuando, pero esta vez Enkidu fue demasiado lejos. Tras cada esquina silenciosa, Gilgamesh aprovechaba de apresar a Enkidu entre su cuerpo y la pared para morder su cuello o tocar su entrepierna, que también lo delataba. Ambos reían por lo bajo y Enkidu se aferraba de los cabellos de Gilgamesh, alzando el cuello para que él tuviese plena libertad de encaminarse hacia él.

Así llegaron a la habitación de Gilgamesh, donde Enkidu tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes para sortear los mareos. Desde la altura se escuchaba la música de la fiesta y las risas. En el silencio de la instancia, Gilgamesh encendió una vela y la oscuridad se disipó de su rostro, delineando su expresión tranquila y confiada.

Enkidu y Gilgamesh conectaron sus miradas y no dijeron palabra alguna. Los ojos parsimoniosos de Enkidu indicaban que estaba desecho en sensaciones hedonistas. Lentamente le dirigió una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia él, apagó la vela y se la quitó de las manos para dejarla sobre una mesita enchapada en oro.

—Creo que es mejor así—dijo Enkidu, hablando muy cerca de los labios de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh bufó, demostrando la seguridad de su semblante y agarró a Enkidu por la cintura para luego tomar su mandíbula con violencia y besarlo.

Algunas cosas se cayeron de la mesa en donde ambos chocaron. Enkidu respiraba acelerado, su cabello se enredaba entre los dos y sus manos se deslizaban por el torso esculpido de Gilgamesh. Con el antebrazo, Gilgamesh apartó todas las cosas sobre la mesa y tomó a Enkidu por la cintura con una facilidad increíble para subirlo sobre ésta. Se apegó a su abdomen y continuó con su beso desenfrenado. Los jadeos se oían desesperados, entre pequeños espasmos de Enkidu y risas engreídas de Gilgamesh.

La sangre hervía tentadora, el aroma de su cuerpo era embriagador, el calor de sus manos le hundían en la locura, sus cabellos eran cientos de dedos palpando su cuerpo.  
Gilgamesh se detuvo abruptamente.

Enkidu respiraba agitado y se sostuvo con la palma de sus manos apoyadas en la mesa. Sus piernas separadas a cada lado de los costados de Gilgamesh lo hacían lucir completamente entregado. Se apartó el cabello de los ojos y preguntó en un susurro urgido:

—¿Qué pasa?

Gilgamesh sintió cierto recelo en su pecho. A pesar de los cientos de días transcurridos desde aquel encuentro en las afueras de su palacio, algo no lo dejó en paz en ese preciso momento. Quizás fue permisivo y acelerado su actuar.

i"Pero es mi amigo" /ipensó, mientras se apartaba con cierta frialdad.

Pensó con un poco más de calma y extendió la mano para que Enkidu se incorporara.

—Levántate—ordenó y señaló el balcón.

—¿En qué piensas? —dijo Enkidu luego de un momento. Se ordenó la ropa y el cabello, luego de que el desenfreno lo dejaron algo desarreglado.

Gilgamesh no contestó. Sabía que estaba siendo evidente en su actuar y eso le causaba cierto resquemor. Torció el gesto y se apoyó en el balcón.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —preguntó con tranquilidad, manteniendo un semblante severo.

Enkidu sorteó un mareo y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me hagas perder la paciencia.

Enkidu se apoyó en un contrafuerte del balcón y se cruzó de brazos. Su cabello se despeinó con la brisa y sus ojos destellaron con el brillo de las antorchas de jardines más abajo.

—Intento que nos acerquemos.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Gilgamesh mordió las paredes internas de su boca, sintiéndose impotente. Resolló con fuerzas y encaró a Enkidu:

—¿Y no te molesta admitirlo?

Enkidu entornó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Miró pesadamente a Gilgamesh unos momentos y alzó levemente las cejas.

—No creí ver inseguridad en ti nunca, Gil. He hecho esto muchas veces, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? —dijo Gilgamesh, haciendo un gesto con su mano, como si apartara un insecto invisible.

Enkidu mantuvo su postura y desvió la mirada.

—Eso no lo puedo lograr si la duda está en tu mente. No depende de mí disipar esas tinieblas, ¿En serio le temes a algo? Esto me sorprende, Gil.

—No le temo a nada. No saques conclusiones apresuradas—masculló Gilgamesh, apretando los puños.

—Le temes a mi traición.

Gilgamesh se volteó rápidamente hacia Enkidu y él mantenía la misma postura, sin inmutarse a pesar de estar ebrio. Le sonrió lentamente con cierto aire pedante que aprendió de Gilgamesh, pero con la naturalidad de sus facciones.

—Fuera de aquí—barbulló Gilgamesh, intentando no alzar el tono de su voz.

—No me iré Gil. A mí no puedes ordenarme como a los demás. Soy tu amigo, soy tu confidente. No dudes nunca de mí porque no puedo traicionarte, no tengo motivos para hacerlo.

—Todos en este mundo tienen malicia.

—Pero yo no soy de este mundo.

El viento rompió la tensión entre ambos al hacer sonar una campanilla sobre ellos. Enkidu relajó la expresión y pestañeó con un encanto único de él. Su rostro joven y hermoso no demostraba ningún atisbo de perversidad en sus palabras.

Gilgamesh tuvo la sensación de conocerlo poco.

—Como sea—dijo Gilgamesh finalmente—. Tú eres mío y soy yo quien rige esta tierra. Te ordeno que te largues de aquí. No quiero oírte.

— ¿Por qué me has perdonado la vida? —susurró Enkidu de la nada, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Ambos se quedaron tensos unos instantes. Gilgamesh tornó su expresión a una desagradable mueca de arrogancia, como si le hubiesen hecho una broma de mal gusto. Mantuvo una sonrisa ácida ante la pregunta, teniendo la oportunidad de humillar a Enkidu si así lo quería.

Pero él no quería.

Dentro de su mente resonaba aquella pregunta muchas veces, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Se arrepentía acaso de ello? Su rictus se tornó serio y abrió la boca para contestar:

—Porque un día soñé contigo—contestó Gilgamesh, mirando uno de los jardines colgantes—. Venías de los cielos, envuelto en una piedra de colores, que destellaba como ninguna otra. Adentro estabas tú, dispuesto a descender. Cuando me miraste me paralicé. Nadie en este mundo tuvo alguna vez aquel poder sobre mí, de petrificarme con la mirada. Tu eres el único que ha sido capaz. Aquel día en que me desafiaste, yo sabía que venías por mi muerte porque mi madre Ninsun me lo dijo, pero cuando pude haberte matado, vi el color de tus ojos y el mismo maldito efecto tuviste sobre mí. Supongo es de ese poder que te dotó Aruru para acabar conmigo.

Enkidu asintió y frunció los labios.

—Y tu arrogancia es tal que no puedes admitir que sigues cayendo conmigo, ¿Tan indigno es para ti?

—Yo no he caído contigo. Eres mi amigo.

—Creo que eso es suficiente prueba para decir que has cedido conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres? —vociferó Gilgamesh, divertido— ¿Quieres que te envíe al calabozo nuevamente, como el primer día? No me hables como si tuvieras poder sobre mí, me es suficientemente gracioso como para no golpearte ahora.

—Quiero luchar tu lado toda mi vida—susurró con sinceridad Enkidu—. Seré tu arma, utilízame como tú quieras. Puedo ser tu amigo, tu confidente, tu oyente, tu consejero, todo lo que tú quieras. Sólo no me dejes abandonado, quiero ser un tesoro útil para ti.

Una ola de placer inundó a Gilgamesh al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Reprimió la sonrisa complacida y cerró los ojos sintiéndose completamente lleno.

—Eres mío, Enkidu. Te he robado de los dioses y no me importa. Eres mío, cada centímetro de tu cuerpo me pertenece. Soy yo quien te domina, sin mí no tendrías el poder que tienes, recuérdalo siempre.

—Úsame… ya te lo he dicho, no necesitas escuchar más—murmuró Enkidu, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Desnúdate—ordenó Gilgamesh, sin mirarle—, te daré lo que quieres. Hazlo rápido, estoy enervado.

Y así, Gilgamesh, comenzó a quitar la ropa de Enkidu con rapidez. Tomó su cuerpo y primero lo dejó de espaldas a él y fue por sus piernas. Sin muchos rodeos, apoyó a Enkidu en el balcón para luego, después de lubricarse, hacer lo suyo. Fue en silencio, sin besos, sin jadeos. Enkidu lucía inanimado, dejando que su cabello cubriera su inexpresión y flotara por la orilla del balcón.

Gilgamesh trató a Enkidu como una de sus concubinas más, pero Enkidu sonreía, pues estaba siendo utilizado de cierta manera.

Y sabía que Gilgamesh cayó en sus encantos.

—¿Estás satisfecho? —preguntó cuando supo que Gilgamesh terminó dentro de él. El calor del líquido le hacía cosquillas y pugnaba por salir.

Enkidu se incorporó y se volteó para recostarse en el balcón. Seguía ebrio y una sonrisa dulzona se pintaba en su rostro, mientras que Gilgamesh lucía sombrío y hastiado.

—No, no lo estoy. Has sido completamente inútil para esto—dijo con rabia—. Tendré que llamar a una consorte para hoy.

—Está bien—contestó Enkidu con expresión relajada—. Quisiera saber una cosa—dijo, cambiando el tema radicalmente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme nombrado tu consejero? Porque si es así, puedo renunciar al cargo y volver a ser lo de antes. No me molesta.

—No, no me arrepiento. Así estás bien—respondió Gilgamesh, señalando la salida de su habitación—. Vete.

Enkidu desvaneció su expresión ensoñada en una melancólica. Tragó con dificultad y tomó sus prendas del suelo para volver a vestirse. Su cabello molestaba con la labor, pero finalmente lo logró.

—Volveré al amanecer—dijo Enkidu ya listo para irse.

—No, no vuelvas. No quiero verte.

Enkidu colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Gilgamesh y le quitó una hoja que acababa de caer en él. Dirigió sus hermosos iris a los de Gilgamesh y él entornó los ojos.

—Ya no funciona, Enkidu. No lo sigas intentando. Ahora me doy cuenta qué es lo que quieres.

—¿De verdad? —tentó Enkidu, deslizando su mano desde el hombro hasta la mano de Gilgamesh, el cual la apartó con un gesto—, ¿Podrías decírmelo? No sé realmente qué es lo que quiero.

—Quieres tenerme a tu disposición—contestó ácidamente Gilgamesh—. Quieres que me doblegue a ti. Eres un necio, un estúpido. Ya no quiero que vuelvas más a esta habitación. Tienes la tuya propia.

Enkidu cerró sus ojos con zozobra, transformando su expresión en una nube negra cargada de lluvia.

—No hagas eso—susurró Enkidu, descendiendo por el pecho de Gilgamesh—. Sé que no podrás…

—¿No podré qué? —contestó Gilgamesh, tomando la mano de Enkidu por la muñeca y apartándolo con rabia— Acata mi orden y vete de aquí.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que de pronto comenzaras a tratarme así? —preguntó Enkidu con curiosidad.

—Me acordé de quién eres en realidad. Eso ocurrió.

—Pero… si no soy nadie—contradijo Enkidu—. Prometí ante tu madre que sería tu arma y tus ojos si fuese necesario. Soy todo por ti.

Gilgamesh soltó una risa presuntuosa.

—Cállate y sal de aquí.

Enkidu tenía las cejas curvadas y sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual, pero de pronto su semblante cambió. Alzó la vista hacia Gilgamesh y se podía distinguir la fuerza de un rayo en su mirada. La mandíbula se tensó y sus tendones se delinearon bajo la piel.

—No. Me aburrí de seguir tus órdenes, Gilgamesh. No sé qué más buscas de mí si ya te he dado todo. Soy yo quien está a tu disposición, a tus pies. Soy el necio y el estúpido que quieres que sea. No me iré esta noche de aquí, aunque traigas todas las mujeres y hombres de tu harem. No me importa, aquí me quedaré porque soy tu amigo y no merezco este trato.

Gilgamesh alzó las cejas a la par que sus párpados se abrían levemente. Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, con una desagradable sonrisa irónica.

—¿Y qué trato mereces, según tú?

—Soy el único que te ha acompañado todo este tiempo—dijo Enkidu, suavizando su voz—. ¿Aquello no significa nada? Tu madre me ha tomado bajo su tutela, he dispuesto mi vida a tus manos, he regalado mi placer a tus oídos.

—No tienes derecho a exigir nada. Eres parte de mi colección y además cumplo tu deseo de ser utilizado.

—Y lo haces bien—sonrió Enkidu, colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—, pero aquello no quita que de pronto me rechaces de esta manera. No me iré de aquí ni de tu lado ni nada que nos aparte, de todas formas… —alzó la mano y la cadena se materializó— estás atado a mí.

Gilgamesh curvó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa complacida, como si aquello le recordara algo sumamente agradable. Levanto su propia mano encadenada, haciendo que la de Enkidu se moviera.

—Quizás esto demuestre que eres mi mascota.

Enkidu bufó conforme la cadena se desvanecía en un polvillo dorado.

—No soy tu mascota. Soy tu amigo—insistió.

Volvió a mirarle. La sinceridad de sus palabras se tornaron caricias suaves que Enkidu profirió con el pestañeo. Gilgamesh suspiró hartado y torció el gesto para darle la espalda. Colocó sus manos en la cintura y se debatió internamente unos segundos para luego voltearse y tomar a Enkidu por la cintura y besarlo con desenfreno propio de su rabia transformándose en pasión. Esta vez no pudieron mantener el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo del balcón, sobre los cojines de plumas y las mantas selectas. La ropa de Enkidu volvió a revolverse en el suelo, el cuerpo de Gilgamesh era delimitado por la luz de la luna. Su lengua recorrió sin descaro el cuello de Enkidu hasta llegar a sus labios. Tiró de sus cabellos, manejó aquel delgado pero esbelto cuerpo como quiso y Enkidu se entregó a aquella dominancia.

Gilgamesh tenía un desastre en su cabeza. Quería apropiarse más aún de su cuerpo, quería demostrarle que todas sus palabras no tenían efecto en él, pero Enkidu era veneno puro, su único amigo y por muy orgulloso que fuese, no dejaría que se fuera de su lado. No permitiría nada así.

—Te odio—le dijo al oído, mientras apartaba sus verdes cabellos y besaba su oreja.

Enkidu soltó un suspiro de placer y dejó sus brazos extendidos caer a un costado.

—Ódiame—rogó, mientras un hilo de saliva se escapaba de sus labios.

Gilgamesh volvió a entrar en él, tirando lejos la botella de aceite, produciendo un ruido metálico al chocar con las cornisas. Enkidu lloró de placer, se retorció para el gusto de Gilgamesh y se entregó como tantas otras noches.

Lo cierto es que Gilgamesh no lo odiaba.

Odio era lo que menos sentía por él.


	16. 12 Inútil

iTablilla III

Capítulo 11

Inútil/i

A pesar de que la relación entre ambos se tensó, con los días se fue alivianando y Gilgamesh permitió que Enkidu volviera a su habitación, las conversaciones habituales regresaron al igual que las risas y los paseos por los jardines.

Gilgamesh comenzó a estudiar a Enkidu. Aprendía sus gestos y sus palabras, observó con atención como se expresaba, en la manera que se mantenía en silencio, sus miradas misteriosas. Cada día que transcurría le parecía más ajeno a este mundo, más inverosímil, más cerca de los dioses que de los humanos. De todos los rasgos que Gilgamesh puso atención, ninguno le hacían sospechar que Enkidu planease apuñalarlo por la espalda, como temía últimamente. Incluso, después de tener relaciones, evitaba dormirse antes de Enkidu por mera paranoia, como si él fuese a actuar desde las sombras, envenenando sus sentidos con esa mirada empalagosa que tanto le atrapaba.

Aún así, Gilgamesh no bajó la guardia, pero seguían siendo buenos amigos.

Un día en el almuerzo, Gilgamesh pidió un trozo de carne de venado en su mesa y la sirvienta, nerviosa, demoró más de lo estipulado para acercarse con las manos vacías.  
—Su alteza—dijo la mujer, reverenciando al rey—. No hay carne de venado en nuestras cocinas ni carne roja de ningún tipo.

Gilgamesh, enojado, parecía que fuese a estallar ante la negativa. Enkidu tocó un brazo del rey y con la mirada le indicó que se calmara.

— ¿Alguna razón en específico? —preguntó Enkidu, mirando a la sirvienta temblar.

—Los cazadores no han traído en días nada de carne de los bosques. Sólo tenemos aves y pescados.

—Largo—masculló Gilgamesh y la mujer, aliviada, desapareció lo más rápido posible.

Gilgamesh se quedó mirando la mesa enojado, negándose a comer.

—No puedes ser tan intolerante—dijo Enkidu, tomando un trozo de pan con miel—. Mañana habrá carne y podrás comer. No es como si nunca comieras.

—Pero quiero ahora—dijo Gilgamesh, comiendo de mala manera—. Hace días no veo carne en la mesa y eso me enoja.

Enkidu le miró enternecido, mientras degustaba su bocado.

—Pareces un niño con un berrinche—dijo a pesar de que Gilgamesh se enojó enseguida con el comentario.

—¿Por qué siempre abres la boca para decir estupideces, Enkidu?

—Sólo digo la verdad—contestó Enkidu, sabiendo que Gilgamesh no entendería la indirecta.

Enkidu se limitó a sonreír inocentemente por su propia treta.

Gilgamesh colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas y miró por la ventana. Ya algo más relajado por la falta de carne, comenzó a hablar:

—Hoy tenemos consejo de sabios, Enkidu. Deberíamos apresurarnos porque los he citado para después del almuerzo.

Enkidu bebió de su copa de zumo y asintió.

—He recibió noticias de Sippur sobre un nuevo embarque de comercio. Planear realizar un tratado de especies valiosas con tu reino.

—Estoy consciente de ello—musitó Gilgamesh—pero quisiera saber a qué especies valiosas se refiere.

—Quieren intercambiar reliquias, joyas, cremas y perfumes. Productos de alta nobleza—contestó Enkidu, comiendo un trozo de queso.

—Me interesa—dijo Gilgamesh—. Además, Larsa ha tardado con sus intercambios pastoriles.

—Es cierto, pero… —Enkidu llamó la atención de Gilgamesh—. De ello conversaremos en el concilio.

Después de almuerzo, Gilgamesh y Enkidu se destinaron a la sala de reuniones con los sabios para sentarse uno al lado del otro. Los hombres estaban reunidos y Siduri en una esquina estaba dispuesta con su tablilla en blanco para tallar rápidamente lo más relevante de las conversaciones. Un hombre dedicado a las transacciones se hallaba nervioso y un sudor frío perlaba su frente.

—Doy por iniciada esta reunión—dijo Gilgamesh cuando se encontró cómodo sobre su asiento—. Primero, los asuntos económicos de Uruk. ¿Cómo van las producciones agrícolas? Supongo las bajas han sido repuestas.

—Así es su alteza—corroboró uno de los hombres encargados de ese asunto—. Hemos logrado una línea de comercio con Lagash y además nos han ofrecido venta directa de metales preciosos por siclos—dijo el hombre, citando uno de los medios de pagos con los que se transaban.

—Siclos… —repitió Enkidu algo pensativo.

Enkidu se apoyó en una de sus manos y fijó la vista en la pequeña maqueta de la ciudad de Uruk en el centro de la mesa, donde se hablaba de estrategias y movimientos militares. Todos esperaban expectantes a qué diría al consejo, pero producto de su silencio, Gilgamesh lo miró con cierto malestar y continuó:

—¿La demanda de agua dulce ha aumentado? He escuchado ciudadanos que…

Así estuvieron un buen rato hablando de diversos temas sobre la ciudad: el mantenimiento de las puertas de Uruk, el estado de los campos alrededor del reino, de las lluvias, alcantarillados, leyes, problemas con algunos esclavos e invasores y por alguna extraña razón, sobre la carne.

—Su majestad—dijo un anciano, luego de mojar sus labios con agua—. Hemos recibido quejas y muchos mensajes de preocupación por parte de nuestros ciudadanos y de los cazadores. En los bosques colindantes a este valle, no se ha visto ningún animal para cazar, ni siquiera conejos o faisanes. Todos han desaparecido y creen saber cual es la razón de ello.

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja, interesado en lo que decía el hombre. La verdad, era un tema demasiado específico como para hablarlo en la mesa de reuniones, pero si el hombre lo citó es porque algo más estaba involucrado en ello. Enkidu se apoyó en sus manos y ambos escucharon atentamente.

—Adelante—apremió Gilgamesh moviendo la mano casi despectivamente.

—En los bosques de cedros, se han escuchado ruidos fuertes, tan fuertes como una tormenta. Las aves vuelan cada vez que se escuchan esos rugidos bestiales. Seguramente aquello tenga mucho que ver con que los animales huyan y no haya alguno para cazar. Los cazadores han intentado averiguar de qué se trata, pero han reportado que una enorme sombra invade el suelo forestal cada vez que se internan.

Entre los presentes se generó un silencio colmado de dudas. Gilgamesh parecía aburrido por el relato y no le tomó el peso suficiente. Habló con determinación:  
—Qué estupidez es la que me estás diciendo. Que lo intenten con más ímpetu. No podemos permitir matar a las ovejas por falta de carne, no me parece realmente un problema. Se dejan amedrentar y no lo permitiré. Detesto que me hagan perder el tiempo con nimiedades de mestizos. Si es por ese motivo que no hay carne en mi mesa, voy a mandar a cobrar una sanción a todos los cazadores de Uruk.

Cuando Gilgamesh se volteó a ver a Enkidu para saber qué opinaba, se percató que este tenía la mirada perdida y una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Podrías describirme cómo es ese rugido del que hablas? —preguntó Enkidu, mirando con cierto aire intimidante al hombre que habló.

El consejero ladeó de un lado a otro la cabeza en señal de duda evitando el contacto directo con Enkidu.

—Pues… los cazadores han dicho que es un ronquido de lo profundo del bosque, casi gutural, que hace vibrar las hojas y perturba a los animalillos. Los cedros parecen ocultar algo de gran tamaño, pero no han visto nada en particular que produzca tales bramidos.

—Enkidu, no puedo creer que prestes atención a algo tan insignificante. He dicho que los cazadores son unos cobardes y tú indagas en ello—farfulló Gilgamesh algo enojado.

—Calla—indicó Enkidu alzando una mano sin mirarlo, poniéndole atención al hombre del relato. La tensión se acrecentaba en el lugar cuando Enkidu trataba a Gilgamesh como un igual, más si lo hacía callar.

Gilgamesh se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y respirar hartado.

—¿Sabes si te han hablado de un aura pesada y deprimente cuando aquel rugido se hace presente? ¿Los cazadores han tenido que huir?

—Em… sí, algo así. Me parecía muy subjetivo contar aquello, pero ahora que me lo pregunta he decidido decirlo—dijo el consejero, sin mirarlo.

—Enkidu… ¿Me dirás de qué va esta tontería o no? Si sigues así saldrás de esta habitación.

Enkidu ignoró a Gilgamesh y continuaba mirando al hombre.

—Yo se de quién hablas, anciano—comenzó Enkidu, murmurando—. Humbaba, el gigante que mora en los bosques de cedros de Enlil, el dios del sol. Ese gigante es terrible.

Los ministros se miraron consternados entre sí y Gilgamesh arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Y que hay con eso? —bramó Gilgamesh alzando las manos en señal de desesperación—. Hay que evitarlo y ya. Ya me harté de esto. Me largaré si no hay nada más importante de lo que hablar.

—No es tan simple como suena, Gilgamesh—dijo Enkidu, mirándolo severamente—. Humbaba escupe fuego, traga animales completos sin misericordia. Humbaba tiene las siete auras místicas que le entregó Enlil y eso lo hace fuerte como ninguno. Puede escuchar cualquier ruido por mínimo que sea y protege ese bosque con su vida. Es por eso por lo que tus cazadores se sienten abatidos cuando él esta cerca.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? A partir de un par de relatos vanos sacas conclusiones muy específicas. No comiences con tus indagaciones sin fundamentos—expresó Gilgamesh, apoyando un codo en la mesa para colocar el dedo índice en su sien.

—Cuando vivía en los bosques lo vi—contestó Enkidu, jugando con sus dedos—. Él era casi como mi hermano. Cuando mi forma comenzó a ser más humana y dejar mis rasgos bestiales atrás, me amenazó con mi muerte si me acercaba a sus dominios. Él amedrenta con sus bramidos. Es capaz de masacrarte si lo encuentra necesario. Enlil ha hecho bien en poner a alguien tan brutal como guardián. Sinceramente, me da algo de miedo Humbaba.

—Entonces hay que acabar con él—señaló Gilgamesh, relajado— ¿Se acabó este sinsentido? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Enkidu alzó la vista asustado.

—Estás loco—sentenció Enkidu—. Él podría matar todos tus ejércitos si los envías a acabar con su vida. No desperdicies tus recursos.

Gilgamesh alzó la mano y se levantó de evidente mal humor.

—Se acaba el concilio. No tengo oídos para temas tan absurdos como gigantes y cazadores cobardes.

Dicho esto, los sabios y Siduri se levantaron de sus asientos y abandonaron la sala de reuniones, dejando a Enkidu y a Gilgamesh solos.

—¿Qué no entiendes de todo esto? —dijo Enkidu, levantándose de su asiento y estirando su espalda— Deberías escucharme. Yo sé que hay en esos bosques.

—¿Por qué demonios hay tanto lío por un simple gigante? Hay bestias peores en los bosques y los cazadores se la apañan lo más bien. Esto es absurdo, un gigante amedrentando por pretensión y además logre asustar a mis hombres. Increíble.

—No estoy completamente seguro de que sean pretensiones de él—dijo Enkidu, invitando a Gilgamesh a ponerse de pie—. Él cumple con las ordenes de un dios y protege su templo.

El rey se incorporó y sopesó lo que Enkidu decía. Negó con suavidad y agregó:

—Tú también cumplías con las ordenes de muchos dioses y te hallas aquí.

Enkidu guardó silencio y suspiró.

—No es lo mismo. Supongo Aruru me dotó de libre albedrío por equivocación. Humbaba es fiel a Enlil.

—¿Quieres decir que traicionaste a los dioses? —preguntó Gilgamesh con una sonrisa de malicia en el rostro.

Enkidu curvó las cejas y apartó su cabello hacia la espalda.

—No me gusta si lo dices así.

—Las cosas como son, Enkidu.

—No digas eso—pidió Enkidu, disponiéndose a salir—, me causa ansiedad.

—¿Cuál es el problema de que hayas decidido negar a los dioses? Yo lo hice y aquí estoy con mi reino próspero y hermoso, con mis riquezas, mis mujeres y mis tesoros. Nada ha pasado.

Enkidu lo miró largamente, como analizando la situación. Entornó los ojos y finalmente se volteó para salir.

—Es una de las razones por la que estoy aquí, Gil. Los dioses no hacen oídos sordos a tus comentarios. Me han enviado por ello, nunca lo olvides.

—Más que un castigo, me han enviado un aliado. Qué estúpidos son—rio Gilgamesh, relajado.

Enkidu apoyó una mano en la salida y suspiró.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso.

Enkidu desapareció dejando a Gilgamesh con la duda de qué quiso decir Enkidu.

Para la cena, evidentemente no había nada de carne sobre la mesa. Enkidu y Gilgamesh se separaron luego de la reunión de los sabios y cuando regresaron para cenar, Enkidu llevaba una túnica encima, ya que nunca se acostumbraba a los trajes dignos del palacio. Sentado a un lado de Gilgamesh, Enkidu notó al observarlo que no comía con las ganas que siempre lo hacía y eso le preocupó.

—¿Aún deseas carne? —preguntó Enkidu, dejando de lado su propia cena.

—No es eso… —confesó Gilgamesh, con la mirada perdida—. A veces eres un completo desconocido para mí.

Enkidu dejó su comida con algo de mal humor: era poco usual que se molestara, pero esa fue una de esas veces.

—Gilgamesh—dijo Enkidu, con la voz grave y arrastrada— ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con tu paranoia? Ya no sé qué hacer para ganar tu confianza, ¿No crees que si quisiera traicionarte ya lo hubiese hecho?

—La venganza es algo que se cocina lento y mientras más tiempo transcurrido, mejor se disfruta—dijo sombrío Gilgamesh, bebiendo de su copa.

Enkidu enmudeció ante las palabras de Gilgamesh, parecía como si de verdad la brecha entre ambos fuese enorme. Enkidu exhaló con congoja y negó con suavidad.  
—¿Qué te hizo dudar esta vez? —preguntó suavemente, mirándole de reojo.

—Lo que dijiste en la tarde—contestó Gilgamesh, alzando el mentón—, que no estuviese seguro de que eras mi aliado.

Enkidu divertido, ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a reír con una alegría pura y cristalina, cosa que obviamente molestó a Gilgamesh.

—¡Qué desconfiado eres, Gil! —dijo Enkidu entre risas, sin contenerse—No quise decir eso en ningún momento.

—Entonces qué quisiste decir, aclárame porque odio que me hables con rodeos—alzó la voz, ya hartado.

—No me acuerdo ahora qué quise decirte, pero nunca dije que yo no sería tu aliado—dijo con sinceridad Enkidu, dejando las risas de lado—. Confía más en ti. Es algo raro viniendo del gran Rey de Uruk.

—Deja la estupidez, Enkidu.

—Tú deja la manía de ver que estoy en tu contra porque no es verdad.

Gilgamesh torció el gesto y estalló.

Tomó la copa y la lanzo contra el suelo con una rabia tan grande el metal se abolló. Enkidu pegó un respingo tal que casi cae de espaldas: no se esperaba para nada aquella reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se llevó las manos al pecho, como queriendo apartarse.

—Gil… ¿Qué …?

—Cállate Enkidu, estoy harto de ti. Lárgate de esta mesa. Vete a dormir a los jardines o al suelo como te gusta hacerlo, no quiero ver…

Enkidu se levantó de súbito y alzó la voz.

—No—dijo con la firmeza de un rayo. También se había enojado—. No permitiré que me hables así. Ya bastante paciencia he tenido con tus ataques de celos y de desconfianza. Estás buscando problemas donde no los hay, estás creando…

Gilgamesh se incorporó, tomó de un brazo a Enkidu y lo apartó con fuerzas. Su rostro estaba enrojecido de cólera y apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que los tendones se marcaban en su cuello. Enkidu respondió soltándose del amarre y enfrentando la mirada de Gilgamesh.

—Basta—susurró Enkidu con un tono amenazador, alzando levemente una mano.

—Atrévete a ponerme un dedo encima y te mataré—sentenció Gilgamesh sin dejar de mirarlo.

Enkidu finalmente relajó la expresión y habló con suavidad:

—No seré yo quien comience este sinsentido. No cederé ante la adversidad, mantendré mi postura pacífica porque prometí ante Ninsun que jamás pelearé en tu contra.  
—Eres un cobarde.

—No—refutó Enkidu—, soy un ser de palabra. No rompo mis promesas.

—Tu nobleza no me concierne—se burló Gilgamesh—, no eres capaz de hacer frente a mi grandeza. Eres una cosa inservible, un inútil, me das lástima.

Gilgamesh lo dijo con tanta bilis, que las palabras retumbaron por las paredes.

Enkidu quedó paralizado ante la última frase. Su rostro reflejó la completa sorpresa ante ello y finalmente su expresión se tornó melancólica. Otras veces, Gilgamesh le había dicho inútil, pero esta vez sintió que venía de la sinceridad de su enojo.

—Inútil… —susurró Enkidu, descendiendo la vista.

Gilgamesh sintió que traspasó un límite, pero no se retractaría de lo dicho, aunque fue en ese momento en que reflexionó su actuar. Siempre perdía el control cuando sentía que Enkidu se escapaba de sus manos, cuando pareciera que no tenía influencia sobre él, que eran realmente iguales. Gilgamesh guardó silencio y descendió la mirada luego de colocar las manos en la cintura. Se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que aquello tornó una dirección peligrosa.

Enkidu se calmó después de que Gilgamesh lo juzgara. Se volteó con lentitud, dejando que su hermosa cabellera siguiera sus pasos y salió del comedor. Necesitaba respirar.

Necesitaba llorar.

Enkidu comenzó su caminata a través del pasillo con calma para luego acelerarse y terminar corriendo. Siempre que la rabia y la impotencia le invadía se largaba a correr por el zigurat, intentando dejar fluir sus emociones. Llegó a su jardín favorito y se internó en él. Cuando se detuvo, su respiración agitada y el picor de los ojos le indicaron que pronto lloraría, pero se contuvo el mayor tiempo posible, inhalando lentamente para regularizarse, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito en ello.

Se puso en cuclillas en el suelo, abrazando sus propias piernas y se lanzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas lentas indicaban que era una pena profunda, un miedo que se hizo realidad. Alzó la mirada al cielo y las estrellas titilaban con más fuerza producto de las lágrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas. Tragó con dificultad y finalmente se recostó.  
Gilgamesh había sido especialmente cruel aquella noche: le habían dicho que era un inútil anteriormente, pero al venir de Gilgamesh con tanta rabia, le frustró. Se sentía roto, incompleto, como si todo hubiese sido una mentira muy bien elaborada. Intentó calmarse y tomar la situación de otra manera: unas simples palabras no deberían desestabilizarlo hasta ese punto.

i"¿Algún día aprenderé a ser como tú?" /ipensó Enkidu ya apaciguado, jugando con un mechón de su cabello i"¿Algún día sabré que piensas realmente al mirarme? ¿Algún día admitiré que…?"/i

Se incorporó y se sentó cruzándose de piernas, limpiando sus últimas lágrimas. Algo en su pecho, algo extraño, algo foráneo, crecía como una raíz que absorbía su vida. Tomaba su aire, sus anhelos, sus emociones y se alimentaba de ello. Era desagradable de cierta manera, pero la adicción a esa sensación lo estaba volviendo débil.

—Soy un inútil—se repitió, mirando sus manos—. Probablemente lo sea. No opino nada en los concilios, no hago nada provechoso, no ayudo en los campos ni en los comercios, no construyo ni rezo a los dioses.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a internarse entre las plantas, advirtió al voltearse que Gilgamesh se encontraba apoyado de brazos cruzados en una de las paredes. Lo miraba con una frialdad típica de su semblante, pero su talante era diferente, tanto así que no podía distinguirse si quería seguir con la contienda verbal o se encontraba allí para disculparse.

—Enkidu—dijo después de un incómodo contacto visual—. Ven aquí.

Enkidu negó y se alejó hacia las plantas, apartando los largos pastos que crecían en la tierra puesta en jardineras de bordes de oro y lapislázuli.

—Si no vienes, iré yo—sentenció Gilgamesh.

Enkidu no se movió y Gilgamesh cumplió sus palabras.

De alguna manera Enkidu sintió miedo de que Gilgamesh fuese a pelear con él en serio, pero cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de él, se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo.

—Ven aquí—repitió Gilgamesh con una voz calmada—. Quiero decirte algo.

—No… —dijo Enkidu, volteándose a mirarlo. Su rostro estaba sereno y no había atisbos de sus lágrimas—Ya comprendí lo que quisiste decirme. Lamento mucho ser un arma rota.

—No eres un arma, Enkidu. Ya hace mucho dejaste de serlo—habló tranquilamente Gilgamesh—, eres mi amigo y eso te convierte en algo… en alguien.

Gilgamesh cruzó sus manos y apoyó el mentón en ellas. Enkidu se encontraba arrodillado jugando con algunas piedras del suelo y sonrió tristemente.

—¿Es tu forma de pedir perdón? —murmuró Enkidu con voz suave, sin ser en ningún momento hiriente.

—No tengo que pedir perdón por nada.

Enkidu apartó su cabellera y suspiró.

—Lo entiendo. No te preocupes.

Gilgamesh pestañeó después de un largo momento.

La verdad sí quería pedir perdón, pero le era imposible. Aquello estaba lejos de sus obligaciones y obviamente jamás lo haría. Apretó sus labios y prefirió cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo eran tus días con Humbaba? —dijo, acordándose del tema del concilio.

Enkidu frunció sus cejas extrañado de aquella pregunta tan repentina, pero se incorporó y se sentó frente a Gilgamesh. Tragó para aclarar sus ideas y desvió la mirada para perderla entre la hierba.

—Éramos libres. Él cazaba, yo jugaba. Era muy joven y Humbaba es centenario. Fue una especie de hermano que me enseñó a enfrentar los bosques. Ambos corríamos uno al lado del otro, divirtiéndonos con carreras sinsentido—Enkidu sonrió tristemente al recordar sus memorias de cuando era un incivilizado—. Yo estaba lejos de ser un ser antropomórfico, era una bestia blanca y grande. Me deshacía al final del día en un charco de barro y luego volvía a constituirme.

"Cuando observé a los humanos desde lejos, comencé a tomar forma. Primero fue mi cuerpo, se hizo más delgado y pequeño. Luego seguí con mis extremidades, mi rostro. Formé piernas y manos y para entonces, Humbaba ya no era mi hermano. Me repelió y me despreció. Fue cuando tuve que largarme de su lado y vivir en solitario. Supongo es mi destino por seguir siempre. No merezco vivir con nadie más.

—No digas eso—dijo Gilgamesh, interesado en el relato de Enkidu—. Aquí te quedarás. Te he permitido vivir a mi lado y así será.

Enkidu alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa dulce.

—Humbaba, a pesar de haber sido tan cercano a mí, no deja de ser una bestia sin corazón. Yo también lo soy, nada nos puede acercar a ustedes, los humanos, porque…  
Enkidu detuvo su conversación cuando Gilgamesh reclamó su rostro al tomar su mandíbula. Sintió como se disparó su corazón y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Perdóname—dijo Enkidu, apartando con suavidad la mano de Gilgamesh—. Quisiera ser algo más que una bestia. Soy un ser falso, soy un montón de barro que formó este cuerpo que ves. Aruru me creó con él, pero llegué a este mundo sin saber cómo… c-cómo…

Se llevó las manos al rostro y ocultó sus ojos. Gilgamesh se mantenía inmutable y aquello aumentó la ansiedad de Enkidu, no obstante, logró calmarse. No le gustaba llorar frente a Gilgamesh, se sentía más estúpido de lo que ya era. Elevó su rostro y enfrentó a Gilgamesh.

—No tienes que pedir perdón—dijo Gilgamesh con firmeza, pero con evidente incomodidad—. Es tu naturaleza ser formado de lodo y así está bien. No hay nada de malo en ello, es más, has hecho un buen trabajo.

Pocas veces Gilgamesh elogiaba a los demás. Enkidu se sorprendió de ello y volvió a soltar una sonrisita.

—Dime Enkidu…—comenzó Gilgamesh nuevamente— Ese Humbaba, ¿Te hizo daño?

Enkidu mantuvo el silencio y reflexionó para luego asentir.

—Podría decirse que fue mi primer amigo, pero no era realmente un amigo. Humbaba es un ser completamente entregado a Enlil, no le importa nada más que Enlil y así estaba bien, pero me abandonó a mi suerte en un mundo que no conocía.

Gilgamesh entornó los ojos y volvió a apoyar su rostro entre las manos.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? Yo soy tu único amigo.

—Porque me ilusionó.

—La ilusión es algo de los hombres, Enkidu. Quizás dentro de esa bestia que eras estaba tu cuerpo resguardado del mundo y cuando sentiste confianza saliste de tu cascarón, como en mi sueño, que descendías de un enorme huevo de cristal.

Enkidu abrió los ojos levemente y ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Jamás lo pensé así.

Gilgamesh se permitió sonreír con aquella expresión de sinceridad que lo hacía lucir hermoso, como un hombre benevolente y sabio, no como el tirano por el cual todos le temían.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Gilgamesh después de estirarse— Ese Humbaba no me cae bien. Me deja sin carne, aterroriza a mis cazadores, te hizo sufrir. No quiero algo así rondando mis bosques.

—Son los bosques de Enlil, Gil. Más allá están los dominios de Ishtar: no son tuyos.

—Respetaré las tierras de Ishtar por ser la protectora de esta ciudad—dijo Gilgamesh.

—¿Respetar? ¿A qué te refieres? —Enkidu miró expectante a Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh acarició su mentón y contestó:

—Estoy aburrido de estar en este palacio encerrado, además no puedo permitir que Humbaba siga aterrorizando mi pueblo. Estoy pensando en qué hacer y creo que he llegado a la idea perfecta: tú y yo iremos a matar a Humbaba.

Enkidu quedó de piedra al oír eso. Miró a Gilgamesh impresionado, sin decir palabra alguna en mucho rato. Sus cejas se curvaron y descendió la vista.

—Discúlpame, pero no me parece en absoluto una buena idea. Él podría acabar con tu vida si así lo desea—contrarió Enkidu, tocando con suavidad el brazo de Gilgamesh.  
Gilgamesh chistó y con arrogancia, miró desafiante a Enkidu.

—Vamos, si fuese realmente así, ¿Cual hubiese sido el propósito de tu existencia? ¿Para qué crear el arma de los dioses si ellos tienen al gigante Humbaba? Yo creo que con tu fuerza y la mía podemos igualar a los dioses e incluso más.

—Aún así, no es buena idea. Creo que, aunque aunemos fuerzas entre los dos, no es suficiente para acabar con Humbaba. Tendríamos que llevar armas increíbles y esperar a que los dioses nos den su favor, cosa que dudo, porque los dioses quieren a Humbaba exactamente en donde está.

Gilgamesh exasperó y contestó con algo de violencia:

—Los dioses no pueden simplemente preocuparse de un bosque de cedros y ya. Ellos tienen un pueblo completo que los adoran día a día, sacerdotes que dan su vida por ellos y ofrendas por parte de todos ellos. No es justo que mi pueblo no tenga parte de esas maderas y alimentos por el capricho de Enlil. Al menos a mi no me gusta que mis bosques sean limitados para mis ciudadanos ni mucho menos que él haya hecho que tus días antes de este palacio fuesen malos.

—Aún así—dijo Enkidu, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible—. Son los dominios de Enlil y son intraspasables para cualquier hombre.

—Ni tú ni yo somos cualquier hombre, Enkidu—masculló Gilgamesh, ya enojado nuevamente—. Ambos tenemos un origen divino y vamos a ir a acabar con su vida, te guste o no.

—No, no iré—dijo Enkidu, con firmeza—. Ni tú tampoco.

— Enkidu… ¿Por qué siempre pones obstáculos? Iremos quieras o no— objetó Gilgamesh, levantando un dedo amenazador— No seas cobarde, es lo que menos quiero a mi lado; un cobarde. No me decepciones de nuevo, dijiste que lucharías a mi lado toda la vida y si no lo haces es una traición.

—No quiero seguir oyéndote, Gil—dijo Enkidu algo angustiado.

Gilgamesh se llevó una mano a la frente y golpeó el suelo con el puño.

—¡Maldita sea, Enkidu! —gritó Gilgamesh, haciendo que Enkidu se sobresaltara— No sé como tratarte.

"Cómo sea. Iremos tras Humbaba.

—No —insistió Enkidu—. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Iremos—dictaminó Gilgamesh y se incorporó—. No vayas a mi habitación. Nidasag me está esperando.

Dicho esto, Gilgamesh desapareció y dejó a Enkidu a solas.

Enkidu, sin nada más que hacer, se desnudó para sumergirse en una de las piscinas y quedarse mirando las estrellas. Lloró un momento por su frustración, pero su lamento se calmó rápidamente al ver una cometa surcar los cielos. Pensó en como hacer entrar en razón a Gilgamesh y creyó que, quizás interviniendo con el consejo de sabios, él se retractaría de su decisión.

Humbaba realmente era una bestia terrible. Medía tan alto como un árbol y sus fauces eran como las de un león. De su lengua bípeda saltaba fuego arrasador y sus garras eran capaces de partir en dos a un ser humano.

Se limpió las lágrimas con pesar, angustiado, casi llorando desesperadamente cuando de pronto, ahí la vio de nuevo.

Aruru observaba a Enkidu sentada sobre una piedra de la piscina. Enkidu se asustó ante la aparición y retrocedió instintivamente. La diosa frunció el ceño y levantó una mano.

— ¿Tan malo te parece verme, hijo mío? —dijo Aruru, sumergiendo los pies en el agua helada—. Me deshonras y al parecer en esta noche, no soy la única persona a la que decepcionas.

Enkidu se apartó el cabello húmedo del rostro y tiritó levemente.

—No me esperaba verte aquí, Madre. Estaba tomando un baño.

—Lo sé—agregó Aruru, jugando con su cabello azul colmado de pequeños brillos, como las estrellas—. Sólo vengo a advertirte hijo, de tus decisiones que has tomado.  
—No lo necesito—dijo Enkidu, quitando el exceso de agua de su rostro—. Estoy bien.

—Sí, sé que estás bien, pero no por ello, he olvidado que no has cumplido con tu misión—Aruru le dirigió una mirada cercenante, que intimidó a Enkidu—. He escuchado lo que planea Gilgamesh y sé que, aunque quieras o no, lo llevará a cabo y tendré que dejarte en claro una cosa, querido Enkidu: si tú no cumples con tu misión, lo hará Humbaba y no podrás detener el curso de las cosas. Tu desobediencia la pagarás caro, Enkidu. Podría desintegrarte ahora mismo, pero mi naturaleza no me lo permite. Estoy completamente decepcionada de ti, Enkidu. No podrías haber sido más inútil.

—No tengo miedo—dijo Enkidu, haciendo oídos sordos a la última palabra—. Nada ocurrirá.

—Eso lo veremos, trozo de tierra—dijo Aruru, en un tono amenazante—. Gilgamesh no ha cambiado en absolutamente nada, como tú me has dicho. Tan sólo mira como te ha tratado en la cena, como el despojo más despreciable del orfebre. Eres un tonto por caer con sus palabras. Gilgamesh encontrará su castigo con Humbaba y el poder de ambos no será capaz de contrarrestar la fuerza del vicario de Enlil. Tenlo claro, Enkidu, esto puede acabar con tus días también… al menos que vayas y mates a Gilgamesh, como debe ser.

Aruru se incorporó y se desvaneció para convertirse en polvo brillante que ascendió a los cielos.

Enkidu quedó atribulado con los dichos de su diosa creadora. Se salió de la piscina, se secó y se hizo un ovillo entre las plantas, pensando en cómo convencer a Gilgamesh de no ir por Humbaba.


	17. 13 Debilidad

**Capítulo 12** **Debilidad**

A la mañana siguiente, Enkidu, con la mente clara y la decisión en su lengua, se presentó en el desayuno, vestido acorde a un consejero real.

—Gilgamesh, debo hablarte—dijo, en un tono suave, sentándose a su lado. Nidasag acompañaba al rey y la cortesana bajó la vista, sintiéndose incómoda por la noche que pasó con él—. Por favor, escúchame, como tu amigo que soy.

—No quiero hablar—dijo Gilgamesh con voz suave, sin dirigirle la mirada—. Vete.

—No, no me iré—dijo Enkidu, sin alzar la voz—. Por favor.

Gilgamesh suspiró y miró a Enkidu con algo de rabia, pero esta se desvaneció rápidamente al ver los ojos suplicantes de él. Nidasag, en silencio, se incorporó y dejó a ambos a solas.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —comenzó Gilgamesh, mordiendo una manzana que se veía tentadora.

—No quiero que vayamos por Humbaba—pidió, sin ser agresivo ni imperativo—. No vale la pena. Pronto se calmará con sus rondadas por los límites del bosque de los cedros. Podríamos asustarlo y ya.

Gilgamesh dejó la manzana aparte y masticó más tiempo de lo estipulado el último bocado que tomó. Frunció los labios e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—No comprendo por qué te preocupa tanto que vayamos por Humbaba. Debe ser una bestia realmente fiera, pero me decepciona el hecho de que no confíes en mi fuerza. Dime qué es lo que temes—dijo Gilgamesh, hablando con firmeza.

Enkidu se acomodó a un lado de Gilgamesh, suspiró derrotado y comenzó a relatar:

—Quisiera que me hicieras caso, pero sé que no podré convencerte de lo contrario, por lo que he decidido ir contigo a la caza de Humbaba, sin embargo, quiero que sepas una cosa antes de que te alegres por esto—Enkidu le detuvo alzando una mano—: mi miedo es tan grande que sólo iré para protegerte de él, porque sé de qué es capaz. Debes prometerme que si las cosas se salen de control, volveremos a Uruk y nos olvidaremos del asunto, además de prometerme que no harás tonterías en aquel bosque, por favor.

Gilgamesh sonrió al escuchar la aprobación de Enkidu y río contento.

—No se a qué te refieres con hacer tonterías, pero me alegra mucho que mi amigo me acompañe en una aventura, ¡Es exactamente lo que quería! —Gilgamesh se sirvió zumo en su copa y brindó en dirección de Enkidu.

—No se trata de ir de excursión y divertirnos, Gilgamesh—regañó Enkidu—, debemos ser cautelosos y hacer lo que te propones y ya. No pretendo hacer nada más en las tierras de Enlil. Ya es muy peligroso que acepte ir contigo, pero no puedo dejarte solo. Debo vigilar tus acciones, como te dije hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Gilgamesh asintió distraído, alzando una mano como si apartara mosquitos invisibles. Su rostro pintaba una sonrisa de alivio, relajado y contento, como si su disputa del día anterior fuese un mal sueño. Enkidu no podía compartir la misma alegría: pensar que la vida de ambos corría peligro, más aún la de Gilgamesh, le causaba ansiedad.

—Me alegro mucho de que aceptes esta aventura—dijo Gilgamesh, con cierto tono altanero—. Tendremos que llevar las mejores armaduras y las mejores provisiones. Pediré caballos y…

—Gil—dijo Enkidu, interrumpiéndolo—, te voy a enseñar a abrir portales.

Gilgamesh posó sus ojos en Enkidu con dudas y alzó las cejas, en gesto de pregunta. Enkidu levantó una de sus manos y un círculo plateado se abrió en el aire, en donde salió un vaso de oro, que estaba dispuesto en la mesa. Gilgamesh recibió aquel vaso en sus manos y miró a Enkidu.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo demonios lo haces? Recuerdo el día que llegaste a Uruk, hiciste lo mismo con tus lanzas —señaló Gilgamesh, dando énfasis a sus palabras, mirando la copa brillar—. Vaya, puede ser muy útil. Podríamos… —Gilgamesh meditó un momento.

—Mi intensión con enseñarse a abrir portales es que dispongas de tu arsenal de armas sin llevarlas hasta Humbaba. Podemos ir ligeros en el viaje, sin necesidad de llevar nada. Con estos portales podemos obtener armas, ropa, comida y medicina. Debes estar dispuesto a utilizar tu tesoro para atacar a Humbaba, porque de lo contrario, estaremos perdidos.

Gilgamesh torció el gesto y luego se encogió de hombros, asintió victorioso.

—Hay suficientes armas de baja categoría como para acabar con toda la peste de este mundo si es necesario.

Enkidu no se encontró más tranquilo luego de que Gilgamesh dijera eso, pero él sonrió con arrogancia, como si lo hubiesen elogiado.

El resto del día estuvieron en los jardines del palacio y lo dedicaron a aprender a abrir dichos portales.

—Mira—comenzó Enkidu, abriendo un portal y sacando sus propias cadenas—, los objetos provienen del centro del halo y pueden ser disparados.

Dicho esto, la cadena se internó en el jardín, enterrándose en la madera de un árbol. Enkidu fue hasta allá y colocó una mano sobre la superficie dañada, como si reflexionara. Luego de eso, volvió con Gilgamesh.

—¿Cómo se supone que yo haré eso? —preguntó con petulancia Gilgamesh, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes en tu sangre la energía de un dios. Puedes crear magia y usar aquello a tu favor. No lo has desarrollado porque te has dedicado a vivir entre riquezas y mujeres—reprochó Enkidu, casi con ironía.

Gilgamesh alzó la cabeza rápidamente y perforó con la mirada a Enkidu, como si hubiese dicho algo ofensivo.

—No creí que te importaran mis mujeres—respondió Gilgamesh, mientras Enkidu abría otro portal y sacaba de su interior otra cadena.

—Cállate—dijo Enkidu con suavidad y Gilgamesh alzó una ceja.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, mientras Enkidu guiaba las manos de Gilgamesh para que su energía mágica fluyera a través de sus brazos y se materializara como un portal. Para ello demoró toda una tarde y con resultados casi inútiles.

Para cuando el sol acariciaba las plantas con sus últimos rayos, Gilgamesh perdió la paciencia.

—Ya basta—dijo Gilgamesh molesto, desprendiéndose de la mano de Enkidu en un ademán violento—, si tú puedes hacer estos portales, ¿Por qué demonios quieres enseñarme a hacerlos?

—Porque no es algo que pueda hacer normalmente, sirven para mis armas, sacar algo diferente es algo difícil más si no tengo tu permiso. Traspasaré esta habilidad a ti, Gil, me parece interesante que manejes algo como esto. Tengo un presentimiento—contestó Enkidu, contrariado por la reacción del rey—¿Qué pasó? hace un momento estábamos bien.

—Me molesta tu maldita actitud, Enkidu—admitió, tomando los pequeños objetos que logró hacer aparecer por portales diminutos.

Enkidu se quedó de pie, sin encontrar sentido a sus palabras.

—¿Qué actitudes? —preguntó completamente desconcertado.

—¿Por qué te preocupan las mujeres que pasan por mi cama?

Enkidu volvió a guardar silencio. Fue inesperado aquel comentario. Llevaban literalmente horas sin hablar sobre algo que salió de los labios de Enkidu sin ninguna intención.

—Me quedo pensando en qué ocurre las noches en las que me echas de tu habitación. Yo duermo contigo porque fue decisión tuya Gil.

—O sea que ¿No quieres realmente dormir conmigo? —comenzó Gilgamesh, casi bramando.

—No he dicho eso—dijo tranquilamente Enkidu, sentándose en un taburete—, solo que… me gustaría saber por qué haces eso.

Gilgamesh lo juzgó duramente con la mirada y habló:

—Porque no me eres suficiente, Enkidu.

Enkidu alzó la mirada rápidamente. Tragó con dificultad y su corazón se aceleró.

—Eh… —comenzó Enkidu, pero su voz dudó.

—A ver… —dijo Gilgamesh, colocando las manos en su cintura— Siempre tengo que recordarte cual es la posición que debes tomar con respecto a mí, Enkidu. No tienes derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones.

—No las he cuestionado, puedes decidir lo que quieras Gil, pero no por ello me quedaré tranquilo—contestó Enkidu.

—Es lo mismo que juzgarme. Si quieres que cambie de opinión, demuéstrame que eres apto para mí, estoy harto de tus malditos comentarios, noto la ponzoña en ellos.

—Yo no tengo deseos de que cambies de parecer. No tengo ninguna mala intención, no creas algo que jamás haré contigo.

Gilgamesh resopló con rabia. Se cruzó de brazos y miró el fondo del jardín con el ceño fruncido.

—Enkidu. Tienes una última oportunidad de demostrarme que eres digno de mí.

—No quiero demostrarte nada—dijo Enkidu—. Yo…

Sin saber qué hacer, Enkidu se levantó del taburete, decidido a salir de ahí, pero Gilgamesh le atrapó por un brazo con violencia.

—Te quiero desnudo sobre mi cama, ahora. Yo iré enseguida.

—No quiero—dijo Enkidu, utilizando la misma fuerza para desprenderse de los dedos de Gilgamesh—, déjame en paz.

Gilgamesh lo tiró con violencia y alzó un dedo amenazador.

—No eres tú quién decide qué hacer. Es una orden, ¿Has entendido?, Ve a mi habitación y si no te veo ahí, vas a sufrir.

Enkidu frunció el ceño y finalmente se soltó del amarre del Gilgamesh, quien salió del jardín hecho una furia.

Mucho más tarde, entrada la noche, Gilgamesh llegó a su habitación, Enkidu no se hallaba desnudo en su cama como lo ordenó, si no que estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de descontento en el rostro. Gilgamesh frunció el entrecejo e iba a alzar la voz, pero Enkidu le detuvo.

—No sé qué te ocurre, pero no permitiré que descargues tus frustraciones conmigo—dijo, levantándose de su asiento.

—Sólo quiero saber qué tan capaz eres de superar a Nidasag, por ejemplo.

Enkidu se quedó anonadado. Nunca se sintió comparado con su amiga, menos en el ámbito sexual. Es más, dentro de su leve egocentrismo que logró forjar con el tiempo, nunca creyó que alguien más era mejor en el sexo con Gilgamesh que él mismo. Eso lo consternó enormemente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y frunció su ceño, dejando que una cortina de cabello ocultara su rostro.

Gilgamesh, algo impulsivo, tomó uno de los brazos de Enkidu y se lo llevó entre forcejeos a la habitación. Estaba ebrio, Enkidu lo notó en el aroma a alcohol que traía encima. Nunca creyó que unas simples palabras calaran profundo en la consciencia de Gilgamesh. Con rabia, comenzó a desnudar a Enkidu y él intentaba resistirse ante aquella agresión, hasta que tuvo que recurrir a un golpe en el vientre para inmovilizar a Gilgamesh un momento.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! —preguntó Enkidu enojado, con su túnica semi rasgada— Tú no eres así.

—No sabes nada de mí—dijo Gilgamesh, sorteando el golpe, con la respiración entrecortada—. Últimamente tu actitud ha cambiado y detesto que me contraríes, que me cuestiones. No tienes permiso para eso.

—Sólo te expreso mis preocupaciones y mi opinión, ¿Acaso no puedes tolerar que piense diferente a ti?

—Cállate Enkidu.

Gilgamesh se abalanzó sobre Enkidu y lo obligó a besarlo. Enkidu colocó las manos en los hombros de Gilgamesh y lo empujó con fuerzas. Los fieros ojos escarlatas lucían ardientes, a punto de estallar. Enkidu por otro lado, estaba en paz.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, será con calma.

—¿Y tú qué sabes sobre lo que yo quiero hacer? Te ordené que estuvieras desnudo y estás aquí como…

Gilgamesh volvió a abalanzarse sobre Enkidu.

Era una mezcla de rabia y ruego.

La desesperación de Gilgamesh se manifestaba en la manera que abrazaba a Enkidu: tan rudo, algo brutal. Tiritaba con su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sus uñas eran como espinas dañinas que rasguñaban la espalda de Enkidu. Sus dientes eran piedras filosas que se enterraban en su cuello.

Enkidu opuso resistencia y estaba dispuesto a patear a Gilgamesh cuando él se acercó a su oído y lo besó. El abrazo se volvió cálidamente imperante, como si buscara apropiarse de Enkidu por completo.

Enkidu tomó el rostro de Gilgamesh entre sus manos y se unieron en un beso impulsivo. Comenzó a ceder y aquel beso se convirtió en un desenfreno de sensaciones y violencia. El labio de Enkidu comenzó a sangrar producto de la fuerza con la que Gilgamesh lo besaba. Tomó los brazos de Enkidu y lo zamarreó, produciendo un gemido.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó Enkidu en un susurro, agitado por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Apartó un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó tras su oreja.

—Usarte, ¿No es eso lo que te gusta tanto? Voy a usar como la cosa que eres, como la cosa que me sirve cada noche y cuando me aburra de ti te voy a desechar.

—Gil…—Enkidu apretó sus labios sanguinolentos. Respiraba agitado. Su pulso corría a través de sus venas, cabalgando en su sangre llena de adrenalina. Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose cómplice.

—Cállate—dijo Gil y comenzó a romper las ropas de Enkidu.

Enkidu alzó la cabeza, sintiendo como el placer se apropiaba de su piel conforme sus vestimentas se deslizaban y caían estropeadas al suelo. Se dejó guiar y se tendió en la cama, acariciando la cabeza de Gilgamesh.

Cuando Gilgamesh lo tuvo completamente desnudo, se dedicó a acariciarlo con violencia, marcando su cuerpo con tantas fuerzas que muchas de las mordidas quedaban marcadas en un rojo intenso sobre la blanca piel. Enkidu entró en un estado febril: algo dentro de sí gozaba ese momento. Era un gusto culposo sentirse una cosa, que lo utilizaran, que hicieran de su cuerpo lo que el otro deseara.

Gilgamesh estaba muy ebrio. Varias veces se tambaleaba sobre Enkidu y muchas otras ahogó arcadas. Sostenía las muñecas de Enkidu con violencia y se deleitaba con la expresión de desconcierto de él, riéndose en su cara de lo que él creía que era debilidad. Buscando azarosamente entre sus cosas y botando algunas al suelo, Gilgamesh dio con la típica botella de aceite que destapó con los dientes, para luego desnudarse rápidamente y verter el contenido entre las piernas de Enkidu. Él trató de detenerle, no quería que sucediera tan rápido. Gilgamesh agarró los cabellos de Enkidu y lo tiró hasta acercar su cara a su entrepierna.

—Adelante—dijo Gilgamesh de mala gana, enterrando la cabeza de Enkidu entre sus piernas—. Hazlo.

Enkidu estaba consternado. Jamás pensó que Gilgamesh llegase a hacer así de violento con él. Seguramente con sus palabras tocó una de sus mayores inseguridades y él no se dio por enterado. Apoyó ambas manos temblorosas sobre las caderas de Gilgamesh y le habló desde aquella altura.

—Gil, cálmate un poco, no quiero qu…

Gilgamesh le propició una enorme cachetada que provocó que Enkidu cayera en la cama, con toda la maraña de cabello verde tras de él. Acto seguido, volvió a levantarlo de la cabellera y lo posicionó cerca de su entrepierna.

—Obedece Enkidu—dijo Gilgamesh, con el ceño fruncido.

Enkidu frunció el ceño y tiritó de rabia unos segundos, lo miró desde su altura con fiereza y habló:

—No vuelvas a golpearme—Enkidu apoyó las manos sobre las caderas de Gilgamesh y las acarició para intentar entregarle algo de tranquilidad. Sabía que toda la inminente violencia fue producto de una inseguridad increíblemente grande que él no conocía.

Luego de suspirar y calmarse, finalmente asintió y comenzó a introducir el sexo de Gilgamesh en su boca. Colocó sus manos en los muslos y el latir de su corazón le indicaban que su mente iba a mil por hora. Empezó a moverse con lentitud, hasta que Gilgamesh comenzó a acariciar su nuca con sus dedos temblorosos, en movimientos aleatorios y poco coordinados. A veces su boca babeaba demasiado, cosa que le molestaba, pero él continuó con su labor. Cuando Gilgamesh tuvo suficiente, tendió a Enkidu sobre su lecho y le abrió las piernas.

Enkidu soltó un quejido de dolor ya que no estaba completamente preparado. Gilgamesh respiraba entrecortado en su oído, mientras le susurraba cosas.

—Hazlo bien porque o si no llamaré a una de mis putas del harem y lo haré frente a ti, para que veas lo buenas que son…

—Gil… cállate—Enkidu tiritaba producto del desorden de sensaciones que su cuerpo sufría— ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Repitió, deteniendo sus movimientos—Porque has dudado de mi, Enkidu, tú lo pones en duda sólo por un montón de mujeres sin gracia. Juzgas lo que he forjado por ti, aquello que me atormenta por tus malditos encantos que detesto.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Gilgamesh respiraba agitado, arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir. Salió del cuerpo de Enkidu y se sentó en la cama, ofuscado, lidiando con sus propios sentimientos.

Por otro lado, Enkidu miraba el techo, inanimado. Cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas de placer abandonaron su rostro.

Después de eso, sonrió.

Se llevó ambas manos a su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía fuerte. Pequeños temblores abordaban su piel y sus poros sobre reaccionaban a la brisa nocturna que lograba llegar por las ventanas. Se sentó en el lecho y vio la expresión de desagrado de Gil.

Lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su rostro en el hombro.

—Gil, quizás es algo mutuo, entiendo lo que sientes—susurró ya calmado, acariciando el abdomen esculpido de Gilgamesh.

—Cállate, estoy harto de oírte.

Pasado algunos minutos, Gilgamesh acarició suavemente los antebrazos de Enkidu mientras sopesaba las acciones que había cometido. Se volteó y tomó el rostro de Enkidu entre ambas manos y lo besó, ya sin violencia, si no que con la suavidad de una pluma caer a través de la tela. Ambos terminaron acostados sobre el lecho y volvieron a excitarse, en completo silencio, sólo roto por los jadeos de Enkidu, cuando las manos de Gilgamesh tocaban su intimidad.

Finalmente, Gilgamesh volvió a penetrarle y se arrodilló en la cama, para sentar a Enkidu sobre él. Lo abrazó por la espalda y lo obligó a que se moviera, mientras la cortina de cabellos verdes aislaba sus rostros del exterior. Se unieron en un beso largo y placentero, lleno de gemidos y de bailes húmedos entre sus lenguas. Las manos de Gilgamesh acariciaban los muslos que se encontraban a sus costados y ascendía por su cintura delgada y contorneada.

Así continuaron sin hablar, hasta que una sustancia blanquecina salía del interior de un agotadísimo Enkidu.

Ambos se encontraban tendidos sobre el lecho de Gilgamesh sin romper ese silencio perpetuo de las confesiones. Nunca se habían dicho algo parecido, a pesar de todas las noches que compartieron. Gilgamesh reflexionaba, ya calmados sus mareos, sobre las palabras que dijo. Efectivamente forjó algo por él, era un sentimiento fuera de este mundo. Trascendía la amistad que crearon: era mucho más. Algo que nadie más en todo el mundo experimentaría, porque dos almas unidas debían encontrarse y ser capaces de superar los límites de todo lo creado para entregarse uno al otro. Ese era el tipo de sensación que Gilgamesh sentía por Enkidu… y lo detestaba.

La dicha Enkidu fue tal que sintió regocijo ante las palabras de Gil y algo se trascribió en su pecho, como de un arcano sagrado, de las enseñanzas ocultas que los dioses guardaban para quienes eran dignos de tal precioso poder. Sonrió ensoñado y cerró los ojos para dormirse en la calma de un cuerpo complacido.


	18. 14 Decisión de sangre

_Capítulo 13_

_Decisión de sangre_

La mañana siguiente no fue menos que extraña.

Ambos despertaron y no se miraron a los rostros hasta que Enkidu decidió sentarse en el lecho y levantarse. Gilgamesh evitó verle desnudo y se volteó para jugar y abrir pequeños portales dorados. Intentó entrar a uno de ellos, pero nada ocurrió. Estuvo así un largo rato hasta que se aburrió y se levantó, caminando desnudo hasta su baño. Creyó que se encontraría con Enkidu en la habitación adyacente, pero no fue así.

Después de refrescar su rostro, regresó y vio la túnica de Enkidu rasgada en la cama y manchas pequeñas de sangre en las sábanas. Tomó las ropas entre sus manos y se las llevó al rostro, pensando en cómo un par de palabras desafortunadas lo tornaron un tirano con su propio amigo. Algo parecido a la vergüenza caló por sus mejillas y con el rostro iracundo, lanzó la túnica maltrecha al suelo. Acto seguido, se vistió y salió disparado de su habitación, en busca de Enkidu.

Lo encontró en su jardín favorito, sentado en el suelo, meditando, mirando a la nada con el cabello amarrado en una coleta que llegaba hasta sus piernas. Entre los mechones de su cabello, Gilgamesh pudo vislumbrar mordidas en el cuello que se destacaban sobre su piel blanca. Enkidu sintió cuando Gilgamesh llegó y le habló:

—Deberías ir a desayunar primero antes de continuar con nuestras lecciones. Creo que vamos bastante bien…

—Enkidu—interrumpió Gilgamesh con un tono duro en su voz—, no digas a nadie lo que anoche ocurrió.

Enkidu inclinó levemente la cabeza y se giró para escudriñar a Gilgamesh. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su expresión seria perturbaron al rey, pero no lo demostró.  
—No hablo de estas cosas con nadie más que contigo, Gil—contestó Enkidu, colocándose de pie.

Las marcas en su cuello se veían insanas y destacaban muchísimo entre tanta blancura. Gilgamesh se quedó viéndolas por más tiempo del permitido y se hizo el desentendido luego.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto pedir perdón?

La lengua se crispaba en su boca, la garganta clausuraba su habla y sus músculos no reaccionaban. Respiró con irritación cuando Enkidu le enfrentó y adoptó una actitud desafiante.

—Estás enojado, ¿No es así? —preguntó Gilgamesh, apretando los dientes.

—No—aseguró Enkidu, manteniendo la paz en su voz—, estoy tranquilo. Eres tú el que debe buscar su propio centro.

Gilgamesh odiaba que Enkidu le dijese cosas como estas. Detestaba que tuviese razón muchas veces y que nadie más que él fuese capaz de decirle sus verdades con esa naturalidad que le desesperaba. Se cruzó de brazos y se retiró del lugar, buscando algo para desayunar.

Más tarde se encontraron en el jardín en donde practicaron el día anterior. El gorgoteo del agua relajaba la tensión del ambiente y el cantar de los pájaros deslizaba notas suaves de calma. Gilgamesh se sentó sobre un banco enchapado en oro y miró a Enkidu caminar sobre las rocas de las piscinas artificiales. El sol traspasaba la tela de su túnica y delineaba con delicadeza su figura delgada, lo que le causó algo en el corazón.

Colocó los codos sobre sus rodillas para llevarse las manos al rostro. Por alguna razón sus palabras de la noche anterior lo hacían sentir débil y que había entregado a Enkidu una razón suficiente como para destrozarlo si él así lo quisiera.

Como adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Gilgamesh, Enkidu detuvo su marcha sobre las rocas algo musgosas y alzó la voz:

—Ven aquí Gil—invitó Enkidu, quitando el cabello de su coleta del rostro—, vamos a practicar. Debes aprender pronto para ir por Humbaba.

Gilgamesh se incorporó y fue hasta el borde de la piscina para quedarse estático.

—Extiende tus manos—le indicó Enkidu, haciendo lo mismo—, recuerda visualizar los halos y ahora piensa en un objeto.

Gilgamesh obedeció y cerró los ojos. Pensó en su espada favorita de forma extraña que él mismo llamó Ea, como el primigenio dios, pero que nunca entendió bien de qué y cómo servía, por la forma inusual de su hoja que más que una espada, parecía un cilindro que contenía alguna especie de código. Respiró hondo y sintió como algo traspasaba un portal.

Era una lanza.

Cayó estrepitosamente al agua y ocasionó un ruido cacofónico al chocar con las rocas dispuestas en la piscina. Enkidu se agachó para levantarla y observar la punta filosa. Le sonrió y se la entregó en las manos.

—¿Ves? Mucho mejor que ayer.

Enkidu tocó la lanza y se desvaneció en un polvillo dorado.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los finos labios de Enkidu. En el labio inferior, una herida insana se delineaba con el contorno de su boca, mientras él le sonreía. Carraspeó para luego hablar:

—Enkidu, sé que tienes la capacidad de curar rápidamente: ¿Por qué no has curado tus heridas? No se ven bien. Pareciera que te…

Guardó silencio. El portal cerró y Enkidu alzó la mano para colocar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Porque son un orgullo para mí llevarlas.

Gilgamesh alzó la mano y la llevó al labio de Enkidu. Con sus dedos sintió la textura de la herida y la presionó levemente.

—No quiero que las lleves encima. Se ven desagradables—musitó Gilgamesh, invitando a Enkidu que lo siguiera para entrenar en una superficie más plana—. Cúralas, es una orden.

—No, no lo haré—contrarió Enkidu, siguiéndole el paso de cerca.

Gilgamesh se volteó irritado y encaró a Enkidu:

—¿Qué pretendes? Todo el mundo se enterará de que tus heridas son producidas por mí. Sánalas.

—¿Acaso te da vergüenza que los demás sepan que yo voy a la cama contigo? —preguntó Enkidu, manteniendo la calma, mientras acariciaba su cuello— Porque si es así, puedo borrar mis heridas y nadie sabrá que pasó anoche, aunque aquello no será suficiente porque cada rincón de este palacio sabe que tú y yo somos amantes.  
Gilgamesh meditó un momento y suspiró ofuscado. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego alzó una mano en señal de no querer conversar más.

A pesar de la tensión en ambos, Gilgamesh y Enkidu continuaron con el entrenamiento de los portales. En un principio, Gilgamesh no podía materializar las cosas que mantenía en mente, pero ya para un par de horas de ardua preparación, pudo sacar por fin una espada especial de hoja de cobre que recordó. Enkidu se abstrajo mirando la superficie rojiza de la espada y deslizó sus dedos por el filo, sin hacerse daño.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en darle uso a todas estas cosas? —preguntó Enkidu, entregando la espada a Gilgamesh, luego de que la lanzara a través del portal y se estrellara contra un muro—, tienes demasiadas cosas acumulándose en esa sala que alguna vez me mostraste.

—No es necesario darles un uso para tenerlas—respondió Gilgamesh con soberbia, aún molesto por el tema anterior—. Me gustan y con eso es suficiente.  
Enkidu contempló la empuñadura de oro de la espalda y torció el gesto.

—No lo entiendo—dijo, después de sentarse y ofrecerle una copa con agua a Gilgamesh—, ¿Por qué acumulas tantas y tantas cosas? ¿No es suficiente con todo el oro que tienes a tu alrededor?

—Ya te dije que así está bien, basta de preguntas—masculló Gilgamesh, apartando la copa con agua y levantándose del lugar—. Cura tus heridas. Ve a cenar conmi…  
El mandato de Gilgamesh fue interrumpido por un enorme rugido bestial que retumbó en toda la instancia, como si la tierra vibrara bajo sus pies. El sonido ensordecedor hizo que Enkidu se levantara de su asiento y se llevara las manos a los oídos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró Gilgamesh, acelerado, mirando por los espacios libres del jardín hacia las murallas de su ciudad.

Un murmullo general se elevó en el palacio, calando por los pasillos y las salas. Gilgamesh miró atentamente a Enkidu y él parecía en shock. Se acercó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, a la vez que Enkidu negaba.

—Eso fue Humbaba—susurró, apoyándose en el muro—, es su grito de rabia. Seguramente tus ejércitos han llegado demasiado lejos.

Gilgamesh tanteó la situación, armando estrategias en su mente con la velocidad de una flecha. Tomó a Enkidu de un brazo y salieron del jardín para internarse en los pasillos del palacio, donde algunos guardias se acercaban a preguntar cosas, pero Gilgamesh los despachaba y los mandaba a llamar a sus mejores generales y los representantes de consejo de sabios a la sala de estrategias.

—Enkidu, ¿Estás bien? —repitió el rey, llegando a la sala.

Enkidu lo ignoró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas dispuestas alrededor de una mesa con una miniatura de Uruk. Tomó una figura pequeña de un soldado con una lanza y la colocó frente a la pequeña puerta de oro. Más temprano que tarde, un montón de hombres del consejo y otros generales de guerra llegaron y se instalaron alrededor de la mesa, esperando a que Gilgamesh dijera algo.

—Hombres del consejo y del ejercito—comenzó Gilgamesh cuando todos estuvieron ubicados—, aquel ruido ensordecedor que escuchamos hace un rato fue producto de Humbaba. Como bien saben ustedes, él es el culpable de la escasez de alimentos y madera en Uruk y hemos enviado hombres a sus dominios para acabar con su mala influencia. Enkidu—dijo dirigiéndose a él, con algo de incomodidad producto de las heridas que no curó— ¿Humbaba podría venir a atacar las murallas de Uruk?

—No lo creo—contestó Enkidu con suavidad, jugando con la figurita—, su misión es proteger los bosques de Enlil y los terrenos lejanos de Ishtar. Dudo que abandone su labor, simplemente se dedicará a espantar a tus soldados de los bosques, es por eso por lo que te pediré que dejes de enviar hombres, sólo provocarás más muertes de las necesarias.

Un silencio poco grato inundó los rincones de la instancia. Un hombre algo mayor, enchapado en la armadura típica de Uruk, se aclaró la garganta y habló grave y profundo desde su esquina:

—Majestad. Quitar los ejércitos por completo sería una pésima decisión. Mantener la línea de defensa de los bosques de cedros es primordial para asegurar que la bestia Humbaba no se salga de control. No podemos confiar en el juicio de alguien que vive en un bosque sin conocimiento del exterior.

Aquellas palabras provocaron ruido en Gilgamesh. Se apoyó con sus manos en la mesa, inclinándose sobre la maqueta de Uruk y giró su cabeza hacia el general y respiró enojado.

—Te recuerdo, Arhnama, que aquí uno del consejo también vivió en bosques sin conocimiento del exterior. Cuida tus mugrosas palabras porque no seré paciente la próxima vez.

Arhnama el general, inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpas y extendió la mano.

—De todas formas—continuó Arhnama, siendo cauteloso, manteniendo su postura—, sugiero que los ejércitos se mantengan en posición defensiva a las afueras de los bosques de Enlil, como medida de protección. Si algo ocurre, se dará aviso al resto del ejército y estaremos listos para atacar si así debiese ser.

Enkidu tomó otra de las figuras y la llevó a su rostro: era un hombre montado a caballo, con una pequeñita espada de oro que destellaba con la luz de las antorchas.

Suspiró y la dejó sobre el muro de Uruk como si esta pequeña figura planeara su suicidio. Los ojos de Enkidu y Gilgamesh hicieron contacto unos segundos y Enkidu supo qué era lo que Gilgamesh revelaría.

—Enkidu y yo iremos por Humbaba. Acabaremos con él.

Nuevamente el silencio aprisionó los labios de los presentes. Enkidu dejó que la pequeña pieza de arcilla se precipitara al vacío, pero la retuvo justo antes de que se azotara contra el suelo simulado.

—Su alteza—comenzó el representante del consejo de sabios—, por favor, le ruego que considere mi opinión—Gilgamesh hizo un movimiento con la mano, inexpresivo, sin real interés en las palabras del hombre—. Señor, es muy peligroso que ponga su vida y la de su amigo en peligro sólo por la sequia de alimentos que tenemos en Uruk. Finalmente, las cosas cederán: encontraremos otras fuentes de alimentos, podremos replantear nuestra ganade…

—¿Tú crees que esto se trata simplemente de la escasez? —bramó Gilgamesh, palmeando la mesa con fuerte, ocasionando que todas las criaturitas de arcilla sucumbieran al terremoto— No, esto va mucho más allá. Se trata de nuestra dignidad, de nuestra supremacía y de mi reino, de la gloria de mi gente y de las murallas de Uruk. Yo seré quién regrese con el honor a Uruk. No permitiré que una bestia fétida atemorice a mis súbditos y amedrente a mis soldados. Ningún ciudadano de Uruk es merecedor de tal vergüenza y yo no merezco súbditos así.

—S-señor—tartamudeó el hombre del consejo—, yo comprendo sus palabras llenas de heroísmo, pero piense en que…

—No hay nada en qué pensar—interrumpió Enkidu, con su usual suave y agradable voz—, si les preocupa la vida de Gilgamesh y nadie es capaz de decirlo, pues revoquen ese temor de sus corazones. Yo iré con él y lo traeré de vuelta, vivo, fuerte y victorioso.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Arhnama, saliendo de la oscuridad—, pero el ejercito debe estar preparado a la retaguardia de Gilgamesh, por si algo sale mal.

—Nada saldrá mal—continuó Enkidu, apartando su largo cabello hacia un lado de su cuello. El general se fijó en una de las marcas y la contempló por un tiempo consideradamente grosero—, confía en la divinidad de tu rey ya que no puedo pedirte que confíes en mí.

—No es que no confíe—dijo Arhnama, colocando la mano sobre su empuñadura—, un ejército no abandona nunca a su rey. Es nuestra lealtad hacia la ciudad de Uruk.

Gilgamesh parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando vio que su general miraba demasiado a Enkidu. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Como maese administrativo—comenzó un hombre delgado y poco imponente con un temblor en su voz—, he de decir que los ingresos alimentarios no han mermado con el tiempo, solo hay deficiencia de carnes rojas. Por otro lado, la baja de madera de cedro ha sido notoria. No se ha podido completar la construcción del octavo jardín y faltan templos y casas.

El molesto silencio de la instancia era roto por la estaca y cincel de Siduri quien, en una esquina y sentada con sus tablas de arcilla, escribía a una enorme velocidad lo que en el disimulado concilio se hablaba.

—¿Cómo va la economía con los otros reinados? —preguntó Gilgamesh, aún pendiente de la acosadora mirada de su general sobre Enkidu.

—Estable—contestó el encargado de ello—. No hemos adquirido ni maderas ni carnes rojas hasta que veamos bien cómo se resolverá este problema.

—Bueno… —dijo Enkidu, colocando las figuras de pie sobre el tablero— Pronto irá bien. Acabaremos con Humbaba porque así Gilgamesh lo desea.

—No me parece buena idea—insistió el hombre del consejo de sabios.

—El ejercito irá con usted, Alteza—dijo el general.

—No—masculló Gilgamesh, mirando a este último con rabia—. Iré sólo con Enkidu en este viaje. Humbaba y yo tenemos una disputa mucho más allá y sería muy vergonzoso llevar un ejército, como si yo no fuese capaz de acabar con él.

—No era lo que quise decir, señor—insistió el general—. Sus ejércitos son también su orgullo.

—Iremos solos.

Enkidu fue esta vez quien alzó la voz. Se hallaba sentado, con una pierna sobre la otra, lo que delineaba su hermosa figura bajo la tela blanca. Se había soltado la coleta y su cabello verde se desprendía por todo su cuerpo y parte de la silla. El maese administrativo lo observaba embobado y el general desvió la mirada de sus marcas de obvia procedencia que galardonaban el cuello de Enkidu.

—Largo todos de aquí—dijo Gilgamesh, enojado—. Las palabras están dichas.

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando y Enkidu mantenía su posición, relajado, sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Gilgamesh. La última en irse fue Siduri, quien terminaba de tallar las ultimas curvas en las tablillas. Se despidió con una reverencia y los dejó a solas.

—¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo que digan los demás? —preguntó Enkidu, posando un codo en el brazo de la silla, deslizando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.  
Gilgamesh se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, soltando una sonrisa engreída.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—No creas que no me percaté como mirabas a tu general. Te molestó que viera mis marcas.

La expresión de Gilgamesh se tornó hostil.

—Cuando dije que se largaran todos de aquí, también me refería a ti.

Enkidu se incorporó y fue a lado de Gilgamesh. Alzó una mano para reclamar su rostro, pero Gilgamesh la desvió con algo de violencia.

—Vete—insistió Gilgamesh.

Enkidu tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en una de sus heridas. Gilgamesh exhalo superado y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Enkidu le detuvo.

—Las curaré por ti, Gil. Ocultaré tu cariño por mí.

Gilgamesh sonrió con ácida ironía y se dirigió a la salida.

—No sé de qué me estas hablando.

Enkidu sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el rey dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta de la sala de estrategias de un solo portazo.

Aquella noche, hicieron el amor con una frialdad poco usual entre los dos. Gilgamesh se comportaba distante y Enkidu se mantuvo tranquilo en toda la sesión. Gilgamesh terminó lo suyo y se dio media vuelta para dejar a Enkidu encaminado, sin la posibilidad de terminar también. Se quedó despierto, preocupado, mirando el techo de la habitación, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Aruru. Una vez más, se prometió que no dejaría que nada le pasara a Gilgamesh. Lo miró a su lado, dormir, dándole la espalda y suspiró, tentado a acariciarlo.

Decidió levantarse y mirar el cielo, rogando por el perdón de los dioses.


	19. 15 Tributo a Ishtar

SPOILER.

.

.

.

.  
. ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales entre más de una persona. Si no es de tu agrado, ruego saltes al capítulo "VIaje hacia las tierras de Enlil" .

.

.

.

.

_Tablilla IV_

_Capítulo 14_

_Ritual a Ishtar_

El día siguiente, Gilgamesh se despertó inusualmente callado. Enredaba sus dedos sobre su abdomen y parecía debatirse internamente. Enkidu se hallaba sentado a su lado, con la vista perdida. Su desnudez se mostraba en su totalidad, dejando que su belleza natural se realzara con la luz matutina.

—Enkidu—musitó Gilgamesh suavemente, después de mantener el silencio por largo rato—. ¿En serio no me abandonarás nunca?

Enkidu se apoyó sobre sus manos en el lecho, sacudiendo su lacio cabello.

—¿A que viene ese titubeo, mi seguro y confiado rey de Uruk? —preguntó Enkidu, mirando el desorden sobre la cama— No me digas que las dudas han invadido tu corazón.

—Tonto—dijo Gilgamesh, tornando los ojos en blanco—. Sólo lo digo porque ayer prometiste traerme con vida. No necesito tal cosa, yo puedo defenderme solo.

—No he dicho lo contrario—objetó Enkidu, volteándose para ver a Gilgamesh directamente—, sólo que iré a tu lado y lucharemos juntos. Los hombres del consejo tienen derecho a tener miedo de perder a su rey. Son muy fieles y leales a ti, nunca olvides que tienes un reino esplendoroso.

—Es el deber de ellos, no tienen más opciones que aceptarlo y ya—susurró Gilgamesh, mirando sus nudillos—. Si hicieran lo contrario serían traidores y deben pagarlo con cárcel y muerte.

—No olvides a tu reino—repitió Enkidu, levantándose—. Recuerda que el rezo de los sacerdotes y el pesar de tu pueblo me ha traído hasta ti.

—Entonces no me arrepiento de ser un tirano, como me llama la gente a escondidas—admitió Gilgamesh.

Ambos se quedaron meditando lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

—No te entiendo—soltó Enkidu, sentándose a los pies del lecho—. A veces me dices cosas muy comprometedoras y luego las niegas, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?  
—No depende de mí la interpretación que tú le des a mis palabras—dijo con soberbia Gilgamesh, incorporándose—. Tú piensa lo que quieras, eso no cambia lo que yo diga.

—Entonces… ¿Tu estima por mí es sincera? —preguntó con algo de pesar Enkidu, temiendo la respuesta.

Enkidu sentía su corazón latir con fuerzas en el pecho. Al mirar el perfil de Gilgamesh, un escalofrío agradable recorría sus extremidades y lo sonrojaban. Parte de su cabello ocultaba uno de sus ojos y se mantenía expectante por la respuesta.

Gilgamesh entornó los ojos y su expresión era seria e inquebrantable.

—Estaba ebrio—dijo, con un ademán de su mano—, casi no recuerdo qué fue lo que dije. Lo que sea no te lo tomes en serio.

Enkidu asintió con pesar.

Gilgamesh observó como Enkidu se retiraba de la habitación con una expresión aquejumbrada, mientras que en su corazón, un vacío doloroso se creó después de decir tal mentira.

Hizo caso omiso y se levantó, olvidándose del asunto.

Las mañanas de aquellos días eran dedicadas a la práctica de los portales. Después de cuatro días de ardua preparación, Gilgamesh era capaz de sacar armas a través de los portales a gran velocidad, incluso una cadena en particular que llamó Enkidu. Ambos luchaban entre sí para entrenarse y Gilgamesh logró inmovilizar a Enkidu varias veces, demostrando su habilidad en combate.

La noche del quinto día se hallaban en la habitación de Gilgamesh, quien sacó una copa de oro de uno de los portales. Enkidu juntó las manos, alegre de ello y Nidasag, quién se encontraba a su lado, quedó auténtica impresionada. Se llevó una mano a su rostro y sus ojos estaban inusualmente abiertos: nadie más que Enkidu había visto las nuevas habilidades del rey. Gilgamesh entregó la copa a Nidasag y la consorte sirvió vino en ella.

—Mañana partiremos hacia el bosque de cedros—sentenció Gilgamesh, después de tomar un largo sorbo de vino— y esta noche quiero consagrarme a Ishtar en su totalidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Enkidu, recibiendo una copa él también— ¿Irás al templo a esta hora?

—No—dijo Gilgamesh, algo molesto por no entender la indirecta—, sabes perfectamente cómo se contenta a Ishtar.

Enkidu miró fijamente a Gilgamesh, esperando su respuesta por quién elegiría a esa noche. Luego de un momento de alcohol entre los tres, las bromas comenzaron a inundar el jovial ambiente hasta que el tema cambió radicalmente.

—Nidasag, desnúdate—ordenó Gilgamesh, ya algo ebrio— y vete a mi cama.

Nidasag inclinó la cabeza, se encaminó hacia la cama de Gilgamesh y los dejó a solas. Enkidu se puso de pie después de beberse el contenido de su copa, pero Gilgamesh le detuvo por un brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo Gilgamesh, con cierto enredo en su lengua.

—Pues… no sé, a algún jardín. Dime si quieres que regrese más tarde—dijo Enkidu, sorteando el mareo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquel día Enkidu volvió a vestir elegante, con ropa ajustada a su cuerpo y la cabellera trenzada y perfumada. Gilgamesh se puso de pie y estrechó la cintura de Enkidu hacia él. Con una mano buscó su mentón y lamió sus labios. Enkidu apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Gilgamesh y le apartó con discreción.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado—susurró Gilgamesh sobre los labios de Enkidu—desnúdate.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Enkidu, mirando sus ojos algo alerta.

—Quiero acostarme contigo—dijo Gilgamesh toscamente, mientras olía su cabello perfumado.

Enkidu sintió como las mejillas se le encendían y una ola de calor subía a su rostro. Apretó los labios y frunció levemente el ceño.

—Pero Nidasag…

—¿Cuál es el problema? —comenzó Gilgamesh, colando sus manos bajo la ropa de Enkidu y tocando su pecho—. Ve a mi habitación. Yo beberé un poco más de vino.  
—No estoy seguro de esto—dijo Enkidu, algo nervioso.

—Entonces embriágate conmigo—Gilgamesh entregó una copa con vino a Enkidu—verás cómo se te pasa.

Enkidu se tomó el contenido de un solo trago, sintiendo el líquido tibio bajar por su garganta. Al cabo de un rato, ya estaba lo suficientemente mareado y sentado sobre Gilgamesh, unidos en un beso húmedo y apasionante. Gilgamesh se llevó a Enkidu a la habitación y se encontró con una sorprendida Nidasag, mientras se besaba desenfrenadamente con Enkidu. Nidasag no supo si salir o quedarse, hasta que Gilgamesh se dirigió hacia ella para agarrar su nuca y fundirse en sus labios.

Enkidu abrió los ojos de par en par y sus dedos tocaron con sutileza su labio tembloroso; experimentó una sensación nueva en su cuerpo: ver a Gilgamesh con otra persona era algo enervante y excitante a la vez. Exhaló y sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante tal estímulo poderoso.

—Enkidu, te pedí que te desnudaras. Hazlo—ordenó Gilgamesh con una mano, mientras él se desnudaba.

Nidasag y Enkidu se miraron anonadados y finalmente, luego de tragar con algo de dificultad, Enkidu cedió. A pesar de que Nidasag era una de las consortes favoritas de Gilgamesh y solía vestir prendas ligeras y sugerentes, jamás la había visto desnuda completamente ni menos en una situación como esta. Gilgamesh llamó a Enkidu a su lado y lo acostó la cama, para luego recorrer su abdomen con su lengua. Enkidu cerró los ojos y tomó los cabellos de Gilgamesh entre sus manos finas.

Así comenzó el tributo a Ishtar de Gilgamesh.

Enkidu se abandonó y decidió apagar su mente, despersonificarse y olvidarse de lo que estaba por ocurrir: la idea le pareció descabellada, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla desde la lejanía de su mente.

Gilgamesh abandonó a Enkidu y se acercó a Nidasag: su cuerpo pequeño era fácilmente dominable, además la consorte estaba acostumbrada a la sumisión. Enkidu se mantuvo quieto, con la vista fija en el techo, automatizado, completamente enajenado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Gilgamesh a Enkidu, mientras mordía el cuello de Nidasag—¿No estás de acuerdo con esto?

—Estoy alucinando—contestó, incorporándose y mirando a Gilgamesh con una expresión insípida—, haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Gilgamesh sonrió y lanzó a Nidasag a la cama, para reclamar la mandíbula de Enkidu y besarle fervientemente.

Nidasag sentía algo parecido a la rabia brotar en su pecho: ella sabía que Gilgamesh y Enkidu eran algo así como amantes, pero verlo en primera persona le abrumó tanto que dudó que pudiese contentar a el rey como siempre lo hacía.

Gilgamesh se olvidó un momento de Nidasag y se centró en Enkidu, quien despertaba las pasiones en su cuerpo con lentitud. Llegó el momento en que Gilgamesh le pidió que abriera las piernas y así, Nidasag se llevó las manos al pecho, boquiabierta.

No era la primera vez que ella estaba con Gilgamesh en una especie de orgía. Otras consortes lo contentaban junto a ella, pero de aquello hacían muchos días y ella se aliviaba pensando que ninguna de ellas era importante para él, pero ahora la situación era diferente.

Gilgamesh se dedicó a mirar a Nidasag mientras consumaba el acto, como si la chica mereciera una especie de castigo. Le sonrió algo ido y la llamó a su lado para besarla. Enkidu tenía los ojos vidriosos y puestos en un lugar indeterminado, mientras sentía como Gilgamesh entraba más y más profundo en su cuerpo. Sus piernas tiritaron, los dedos de los pies se encogieron y su corazón saltaba en el pecho.

Gilgamesh abandonó el cuerpo de Enkidu y acostó con algo de violencia a Nidasag sobre el lecho para hacer lo propio con su cuerpo. Enkidu miraba absorto la escena, con la sangre hirviendo, los sentimientos encontrados y el temblor general de su cuerpo. Se dedicó a observar a la consorte y la piel suave le pareció atractiva, el movimiento de sus pechos le hechizaban y por un momento deseó estar en el lugar de Gilgamesh, con el deseo latente de sentir una mujer, como cuando hace mucho tiempo atrás hizo suya a Shamhat.

Recordó cuando Shamhat y Mathma le enseñaron lo que era tener sexo, ya que los tres se experimentaron entre sí en una misma sesión, pero esta vez era diferente: era Gilgamesh con su amiga Nidasag quienes se encontraban a su lado, moviéndose en lívido absoluto. Las piernas delgadas de Nidasag parecían frágiles ante el cuerpo esculpido de Gilgamesh y su pequeño torso no resistía la fuerza con la que Gilgamesh entraba en ella. Nidasag se retorcía, se aferraba de las sábanas y ocultaba su rostro de Enkidu.

Gilgamesh suspiró ronco y dejó a Nidasag con una delicadeza extraña en él. Se volteó hacia Enkidu y le indicó que se acostara.

—Mírame—exigió Gilgamesh y Enkidu accedió.

Nidasag, con algo de desconfianza, depositó un beso sobre la nuca de Enkidu y un escalofrío eléctrico recorrió su espina dorsal. Gilgamesh tomó con severidad su rostro y le negó.

—Enkidu es mío Nidasag, no tienes permiso de tocarlo—susurró con algo de violencia, para luego besarla y enredar sus manos en el cabello oscuro.

El cuerpo de Enkidu fue apropiado por Gilgamesh una última vez hasta que terminó viniéndose luego de que Gilgamesh le susurrara obscenidades al oído. Gilgamesh pensó en algo: apartó a Nidasag y se separó de Enkidu. Lo obligó a abrir la boca, en donde los movimientos oscilantes y la porosa lengua de Enkidu lo llevaron a correrse en ella. No era primera vez que hacía eso con él, pero Nidasag se llevó las manos a la boca, completamente sorprendida de aquel acto tan sicalíptico. El líquido blanquecino chorreaba por la comisura de los labios de Enkidu y goteó sobre las sábanas.

—Trágatelo—ordenó Gilgamesh, tomando a Enkidu por el mentón.

Enkidu sonrió mientras su manzana de adán hacía el movimiento típico de la deglución.

Luego de eso, Gilgamesh envió afuera a Nidasag y la concubina obedeció tan rápido como pudo, tomando sus prendas y cubriendo su desnudez.

Silencio.

Enkidu quedó abandonado azarosamente sobre el lecho, con el cabello desordenado y sus piernas sudorosas y temblorosas. Gilgamesh se paseó un momento por la habitación, mordiéndose las uñas, como si todo lo ocurrido no hubiese sido más que un pensamiento en su ardiente mente.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó Enkidu desde su posición, aún regularizando su respiración y evitando los vértigos del alcohol.

—Mañana partiremos al bosque de Enlil—dijo, sentándose en la cama—. Estoy preparado.

Enkidu jugó con la superficie arrugada de la cama y suspiró.

—Tengo miedo—admitió, limpiando el mentón—. Humbaba es aterrador.

—Tú lo conoces… sabes sus debilidades—dijo Gilgamesh, con la voz mas grave de lo usual— ¿Por qué le temes tanto?

—Es un ser increíblemente fuerte—comenzó Enkidu, cruzándose de piernas—. Tiene una aversión con los humanos, creo que esa es su debilidad. No sabría como tornarla en contra de él. A pocas cosas le temo y Humbaba es uno de ellos.

—¿A qué más le temes? —preguntó Gilgamesh, acostándose a un lado de Enkidu.

Enkidu no contestó.

Gilgamesh sorteó un mareo y cerró los ojos. La agradable brisa nocturna acariciaba sus cuerpos desnudos y la quietud del ambiente siempre volvía sus respiraciones un encuentro íntimo entre los dos.

—Gil… —dijo Enkidu después de un momento— Eres lo más valioso de mi vida.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Gilgamesh, sobretodo después de lo que acababa de pasar. Entornó los ojos y sonrió lentamente, complacido de las palabras de Enkidu. Se giró hacia él y dedicó una suave caricia en su cabello.

Aquello fue suficiente para Enkidu, ya que entendió que era recíproco.

Quizás.


	20. 16 Viaje hacia las tierras de Enlil

_Capítulo 15_

_Viaje hacia las tierras de Enlil_

La mañana del quinto día, Gilgamesh despertó muy temprano. La noche alocada que tuvieron cobró su pago y se encontraba cansado. Enkidu aún dormía hecho un ovillo a su lado, con todo el cabello sobre su rostro. Gilgamesh se aclaró la garganta y habló:

—Despierta Enkidu. Hoy es el día.

Enkidu despertó con sopor. Sus ojos entrecerrados picaban y también se hallaba exhausto. Desperezó con lentitud y terminó sentándose entre la maraña de sábanas y almohadas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Enkidu luego de bostezar dos veces.

—Sí—afirmó Gilgamesh, cruzando los brazos.

Ambos se bañaron juntos, en la confianza y la intimidad propia de ellos, tan secreta que ninguno de los dos parecía extrañado de una escena así.

El desayuno fue completamente silencioso. Ambos vistieron cómodos para la travesía, ya que con los portales de Gilgamesh no era necesario llevar absolutamente nada encima, incluso las armaduras estaban dispuestas ordenadas en una sala destinada, para que cuando llegase el momento, nada saliera mal.

Ya para el medio día, el pueblo de Uruk se encontraba reunido a las afueras del palacio, dispuestos a escuchar al rey hablar, cuando de pronto, un enorme rugido bestial de los que ya se estaban siendo usuales, silenció el bullicio de la multitud. Parecía como si la tierra fuera a destruirse bajo sus pies y los cielos se fragmentaran en mil trozos celestes. La gente temió y Gilgamesh, desde sus aposentos, sintió una congoja que no quiso expresar. Enkidu a su lado, parecía incluso mucho más nervioso que antes.

—Tengo miedo—repitió Enkidu, con un temblor en su voz—. Realmente quisiera no ir.

—Iremos igual—interpuso Gilgamesh, levantándose para finalmente salir del palacio—. Necesitamos liberar Uruk de aquella molestia y vengarte.

Gilgamesh y Enkidu se dirigieron a las salidas del palacio y descendieron los cientos de escalones para luego atravesar el jardín colindante y llegar hasta llegar a una altura considerable, en donde el pueblo reunido pudiese escuchar las palabras de Gilgamesh. Luego de el tronar de unos cuernos, la gente guardó silencio y Gilgamesh habló:

—Ciudadanos de Uruk. Hoy es el día en que partiré junto con Enkidu hacia los bosques de cedros, dispuestos a acabar con la amenaza de Humbaba y así liberar la madera para las casas, la carne para las mesas y los manantiales para los baños. Desde hoy, Uruk será una ciudad de historias heroicas y de abundancia, colmada con la gracias del dios Shamash, a quien consagraré este viaje. Ofreceré a su templo y sus sacerdotes, una puerta hecha de cedro de los terrenos de Enlil, para glorificar su divinidad ante los dioses. Aruru guíe nuestros pasos e Ishtar alegre nuestras noches.

"Ciudadanos, hoy más que nunca necesitamos del entusiasmo y alegría. Que no falte pan en las mesas, que las copas jamás se vean vacías de vinos y cervezas y que la dicha de la vida no abandone a los más ancianos. Dejen que los niños corran por nuestras calles, seguras y limpias y demuestren a todos los reinos, que Uruk es superior y es la mejor ciudad en toda la vasta tierra: la ciudad libre de Humbaba, la amenaza del bosque.

Cuando Gilgamesh terminó con su discurso, la gente vitoreó sus palabras y una enorme euforia invadió a la multitud, elogiando a Gilgamesh y Enkidu, como héroes y salvadores. Gilgamesh, lleno de dicha, sonreía y dejaba que los ciudadanos dejaran ofrendas a los pies de la escalinata, mientras que Enkidu parecía un poco más reservado.

—Es hora Enkidu—dijo Gilgamesh, mirándolo entusiasmado—. No te dejes amedrentar por tu miedo. Eres el ser más poderoso que conozco y ambos lo somos aún más. Acabaremos con Humbaba, por nuestro honor.

Enkidu asintió, acongojado y triste.

Ambos se regresaron al palacio para alistar los últimos preparativos. Sólo irían montados en los mejores caballos y todas las noches, comerían comida fresca y beberían vinos temperados, ya que los sirvientes dispondrían de comida y bebestibles como si ambos se encontraran en el palacio.

Enkidu antes de comenzar el viaje, se colocó una ropa algo más cómoda, la cual consistía en unos pantalones y una túnica. A pesar de que Gilgamesh podía hacer aparecer las cosas que quisiera, Enkidu llevó un bolso con algunos medicamentos y dulces, además de colocarse el collar que Ninsun le dio hace un tiempo atrás en su templo.  
Cuando ambos se encontraron enlistados, se dirigieron a las calles para salir de la ciudad amurallada y dejar atrás Uruk.

Si bien, gracias al rio Éufrates, Uruk estaba rodeada por árboles y tierras fértiles, ciertas zonas eran desérticas y el sol golpeaba la arena con la furia del fuego. Enkidu y Gilgamesh llevaban turbantes que cuidaban sus cabezas y hombros de los rayos del sol y los rostros cubiertos, ya que la arena se desprendía con el viento caliente que soplaba en el desierto. A los caballos les costaba trabajo llevar la marcha sobre la superficie, pero finalmente, a horas del atardecer, comenzaron a ver los primeros árboles de un bosque.

—Es buena idea adentrarnos y acampar en este lugar—dijo Gilgamesh, después de tomar agua fresca desde una copa entregada por un portal—. Aunque tenemos que cuidarnos de algunas criaturas del bosque.

—Viví mucho tiempo en los bosques y las criaturas obedecen mis peticiones. No te preocupes por eso, ninguno nos atacará—dijo Enkidu, aceptando una copa y bebiendo con ganas.

Gilgamesh descendió del caballo y Enkidu lo siguió, caminando hacia la espesura del bosque.

—No ha sido tan arduo como pensé—confesó Enkidu, quitando el exceso de arena de su ropa—. Cuando me llevaron a Uruk se me hizo más largo el viaje.

—Nunca me has contado de ello—dijo Gilgamesh, ya adentrado en el bosque—. Hoy en la noche quiero que me deleites con tu conversación.

—No tengo mucho que decir al respecto—admitió Enkidu, sorteando un desnivel del bosque—, pasó hace demasiado tiempo y no recuerdo mucho.

Caminaron un trecho en silencio, hasta que Gilgamesh encontró una espesura plana en el bosque y decidió que acamparían ahí.

Gilgamesh y Enkidu, a través de los portales, trajeron una tela y algunos palos para construir algo parecido a una tienda de campaña. Almohadones, platos de oro, incienso, lámparas y por supuesto, vino, aparecieron y en cosa de una hora, Enkidu (ya que Gilgamesh no se dignó a tomar siquiera una rama) tenía construido un pequeño campamento de lujo rodeado de exquisiteces, dignas de un rey.

—Siéntate junto a mí—ordenó Gilgamesh, tendiéndose en uno de los almohadones, con una copa en una mano y un racimo de uvas en la otra—, quiero que conversemos.  
—¿De qué quieres conversar? —preguntó Enkidu, obedeciendo a Gilgamesh.

—Sobre ti—dijo Gilgamesh, bebiendo con calma—. Quiero saber si te gusta la vida que llevas.

Enkidu guardó silencio unos momentos reflexionando las palabras de Gilgamesh. La verdad le gustaba mucho la vida que llevaba, pero desconocía como reinar una ciudad. A veces se sentía completamente inútil cuando se trataba de tomar decisiones. En ciertas ocasiones, Gilgamesh lo dejaba solo en la sala de reuniones y él debía decidir ante las interrogantes que el consejo de sabios ponía sobre la mesa.

—Me agrada muchísimo, creo que me adaptado bien al mundo de los hombres, pero hay cosas que añoro y extraño.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó Gilgamesh, ofreciéndole fruta a Enkidu.

—Quisiera vivir más en mi ambiente—susurró, llevando una uva a sus labios rosáceos.

—De acuerdo. Cuando volvamos llenaremos el palacio de más plantas aún y pondré un afluente en mi habitación. Quizás eso te haga sentir más en tu lugar.

Enkidu asintió ante la proposición y accedió a comer un trozo de pan.

—Has cambiado, Gil—Enkidu después de un momento, se acomodó sobre los almohadones y se apoyó sobre un brazo—. En esencia, sigues siendo tú, hay cosas de tu personalidad que no se pueden permutar, pero tu forma de ver la vida es distinta. Aruru está equivocada con su juicio.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—No se de qué hablas—dijo, observando las estrellas que comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo.

—Yo si sé de qué hablo—dijo Enkidu, para luego soltar una risa cristalina.

Gilgamesh se ensimismó un momento. Su vida cambió radicalmente desde que llegó Enkidu a su vida. Experimentó sentimientos nuevos, sensaciones desconocidas y sus noches habían sido más grandiosas que nunca. Cayó en la cuenta de que ya no podía vivir sin Enkidu y eso de cierta manera le provocó inseguridad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó suavemente Enkidu, trenzando su cabello.

—Nunca había estado completamente a solas contigo—susurró, acomodándose en su lugar.

Enkidu entornó los ojos y miró dudoso a Gilgamesh.

—Es cierto—se percató, atando su trenza con un trozo de cuero.

Gilgamesh respondió y se recostó en sus cojines.

—No creí jamás que llegara alguien como tú a mi vida —admitió Gilgamesh, alzando una mano y mirando la luz de la luna traspasar entre sus dedos.

Enkidu se acostó y su rostro quedó sobre la cabeza de Gilgamesh para comenzar a acariciar su nuca.

—La verdad todo esto es inusual—inició Enkidu, jugando con los rubios cabellos del rey—. Nosotros debiésemos odiarnos a muerte, debí acabar con tu vida, debí manchar mis manos con tu sangre, debí tomar tu cabeza y tu reino.

—¿Qué fue lo que nos llevó a esto? —meditó Gilgamesh, hablando más suave de lo usual.

—No lo sé—dijo Enkidu, acomodándose y dejando su cabeza a un lado de la de Gilgamesh—, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Gilgamesh suspiró y se acercó a Enkidu. Al parecer su espíritu se apaciguaba si se encontraban a solas. El corazón de Enkidu se acelero y un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas.

—No te vayas de mi lado—intimó Gilgamesh en un momento de debilidad.

Enseguida guardó silencio. Se sintió un idiota por decir eso. Odiaba caer en los encantos de Enkidu y que le hiciera sentir algo tan agradable en su pecho, como ver una flor nacer en primavera, como el toque de una pluma sobre la palma de la mano. Cerró los ojos con arrogancia y alzó una ceja sólo por nerviosismo.

—Jamás me iré de tu lado—musitó Enkidu, acercando su rostro al de Gilgamesh. Sus ojos daban directamente sobre los labios del rey y tentó por besarle la frente hasta que finalmente lo hizo—, pero quisiera saber por qué niegas tus sentimientos. Cuando te pregunto te haces el desentendido.

—No sé específicamente que siento y no quiero hablar de ello—murmuró Gilgamesh con determinación.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya basta—dijo Gilgamesh, sentándose y cortando el momento entre los dos—. Dije que no quiero hablar de eso.

—Yo …—soltó Enkidu, incorporándose para enfrentarlo.

Gilgamesh guardó silencio un momento hasta que descendió la mirada y su expresión se tornó apenada. Su pulso denotaba el nerviosismo que le invadía: ¿Por qué le costaba tanto admitirlo cuando noches atrás fue capaz de decirlo? Cerró los ojos y tragó con dificultad.

En realidad, no había nada que admitir.

—Enkidu… está bien.

—¿Acaso lo que me dijiste esa noche no era verdad? —susurró Enkidu, sintiendo que sus anhelos se nublaban, pero resistió sin mostrar debilidad.

—No he dicho que no es verdad. Entiéndeme.

Gilgamesh dedicó una mirada intensa a Enkidu y luego se levantó de su lugar. Sacó de un portal harina y sal y las mezcló en un plato. Luego, con un poco de aceite, les prendió fuego y se fue a un lugar apartado, a rezar.

Se sentó y alzó la cabeza hacia las estrellas una vez más. Hace mucho no rezaba, era algo que removió de sus costumbres por su propia soberbia, pero ahora necesitaba la protección de un dios. Imploró a Ninsun y Shamash por su bendición y que los acompañaran en este viaje. Gilgamesh no quería admitir que tenía miedo, era lo último que haría, pero el temor se apoderaba de él cuando se encontraba despierto a solas en la noche, cuando Enkidu dormía a su lado.

—Shamash, te pido que me bendigas con sueños benevolentes y con la victoria sobre Humbaba. No abandones tu gloria sobre nosotros y acompáñanos hasta el final de nuestros días.

Dicho esto, apagó la ofrenda de harina y sal y fue con Enkidu, quien se encontraba distraído.

—Enkidu—comenzó Gilgamesh y él le dedicó una expresión algo apenada—. Necesito que me hagas dormir relajado.

Enkidu caviló las palabras llevando su pulgar al mentón y asintió.

—De acuerdo, masajearé tus músculos con aceites aromáticos y te cantaré hasta que te duermas—Enkidu tomó una botellita de plata rellena de aceites de maderas nobles y flores secas. Untó en sus manos y las juntó para esparcir el líquido en sus dedos—. Desnúdate y recuéstate.

Gilgamesh obedeció y se tendió en su lecho de espaldas, mostrando sus tatuajes a Enkidu. Él colocó sus manos aceitadas sobre ellos y comenzó a subirlas con suavidad hasta sus hombros. Aprovechó de dejar un beso en su cabeza y continuó con el masaje.

—Gil, algo te preocupa—murmuró Enkidu, luego de un momento en silencio, en donde el rey se relajó lo suficiente como para adormilarse.

Gilgamesh negó y se aclaró la garganta.

—No pasa nada, solo quiero dormir profundamente. Cántame.

Enkidu comenzó con una suave melodía, mientras bajaba por su espalda y masajeaba el cuerpo de Gilgamesh. Se permitió sonreír cuando sus manos pasaron por sus muslos y recorrieron sus piernas. Con sus dedos, presionaba los puntos más adoloridos y él se quejaba entre sueños; ya estaba semidormido.

Cuando Gilgamesh finalmente cedió al sueño, Enkidu tapó su desnudez con una manta y él se quedó pensando en muchas cosas; su miedo a Humbaba, las palabras de Aruru, sus deberes en el reino, su relación con Gilgamesh. Él le dio sentido así vida y le dotó de un sentimiento que le mantenía despierto todos los días. Cada vez se extrañaba más de la capacidad de sentir que él mismo se creó a partir de su sola admiración a Gilgamesh. Por él haría todo, estaba completamente entregado al semidiós y la devoción que eso desataba en su mente, era suficiente como para tener las fuerzas y las agallas de enfrentar a los dioses.

—Me alegro—dijo Aruru, cerca de la tienda de campaña.

Esta vez Enkidu no se sobresaltó. Salió de sus pensamientos y contorneó los ojos. Se encontraba sentado abrazando sus rodillas y así se quedó, inmutable.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Enkidu en un tono seco, olvidándose de la solemnidad con la que trataba a su madre.

—Vaya, vaya, no es manera de hablarme, querido Enkidu—Aruru se sentó junto a él y tomó una de las copas abandonadas para servirse vino—. Sólo vengo a ver cómo acabas con Gilgamesh.

Un silencio mortal se formó entre los dos. Enkidu miraba a Aruru con algo de desprecio, aunque ella fuese su creadora.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfocada en que Gilgamesh pierda su vida? El pueblo de Uruk está mejor. Deja de insistir porque no lo haré.

—Es su destino y el tuyo también, Enkidu. No queda nada más que hacer—Aruru sirvió una copa a Enkidu, pero él la rechazó.

—Romperé todo destino para el que haya sido creado. No importa. Acompañaré a Gilgamesh donde sea que él quiera ir.

—Ten cuidado, muñequita de arcilla—dijo Aruru en un tono extrañamente maternal—, podrías llegar a tener corazón.

Enkidu permaneció expectante a Aruru y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas.

—No entiendo tus palabras—dijo en un tono ahogado por sus ropas—. Aruru, madre, vete. Si he de pagar errores, no te sientas culpable por ello.

—Siempre estaré para ti, trozo de tierra fallido.

Aruru depositó un beso sobre el cabello de Enkidu y desapareció tan rápido como vino.

Enkidu realmente tenía suficiente de esas advertencias insistentes de Aruru. Parecía enfocada más que ningún dios en la destrucción de Gilgamesh, cuando los demás dioses se encontraban en calma debido al cambio notorio que el rey tuvo a la llegada de Enkidu, o al menos eso creía.

Incluso ahora, el rey preocupado por su población desabastecida de carne y madera se juró acabar con el causante de todo el desastre. El Gilgamesh de antes jamás se plantearía tal tarea y mandaría a sus hombres a ocuparse de Humbaba, mientras el desvirgaba jovencitas casaderas. Enkidu estaba consciente de todo eso y deseaba con fervor que Aruru viera aquello con sus propios ojos.

—… Enkidu—susurró Gilgamesh entre sueños para luego volver a acurrucarse sobre las almohadas.

Enkidu acomodó la manta sobre él y tomó una de sus manos para acostarse a su lado. Continuó cantando hasta que él mismo cayó dormido.

—Anoche tuve un sueño horrible—dijo Gilgamesh, luego de que Enkidu guiara la cabalgata por el suelo forestal, un poco después del almuerzo—. Ambos caminábamos por un desfiladero, donde no había nada, sólo rocas y arena y cerca de nosotros, una enorme montaña comenzó a temblar hasta que se derrumbó sobre nosotros, aplastándonos—Gilgamesh se detuvo a tomar agua y continuó—. Nunca tuve un sueño tan desesperante como este.

Enkidu bebió agua también y después de afirmar las alforjas a los caballos, se dirigió a Gilgamesh:

—Creo que es un buen sueño. Sé que anoche ofrendaste a Shamash para que te dotara de sueños benevolentes. Espero mis masajes te hayan hecho tener aquel sueño, porque esa montaña podría representar Humbaba, quien caerá a nuestros pies, derrumbado. Hoy te ayudaré con tu ritual de los sueños, para que tengas otro mucho más favorable.

Gilgamesh aseveró complacido de las palabras de Enkidu.

—Sería de gran ayuda. Realmente quiero obtener la victoria sobre Humbaba.

—No queda de otra, Gil—dijo Enkidu, algo distraído—: si no tenemos victoria significa nuestra muerte. Ya te he dicho que siento temor.

—No pareciera que realmente estás asustado—habló Gilgamesh, mirando hacia el cielo despejado, evitando los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas y las hojas de los árboles.

—Intento mantener la calma. No creo que sea bueno alterarme antes de enfrentarnos a Humbaba, no lograría nada haciendo eso—contestó Enkidu, con su suave y afable voz.

—Te aseguro que ganaremos. No temas, mi fuerza y la tuya son suficientes para desafiar cualquier dios.

—Espero estés en lo correcto—añadió Enkidu, con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz.

Ya para la noche, una vez la tienda fue alzada por ambos, Enkidu tomó las manos de Gilgamesh y las llenó de harina y sal. Con su propia saliva, Enkidu untó su dedo en el montón polvoriento y dejó una marca sobre la frente de Gilgamesh. Ambos se arrodillaron y encendieron en el suelo las ofrendas. Enkidu habló:

—Gran Shamash, dios justo y bondadoso, desde la tierra de los hombres, consagramos nuestras vidas a tu guía y pedimos que nos bendigas con noches descansadas, días fructíferos y sueños buenos y premonitorios. Que Ninsun sea nuestra antecesora y que Aruru, diosa creadora, esclarezca sus ideas y pavimente nuestro camino hacia la victoria.

Una vez terminada la oración, Enkidu sintió algo parecido al sabor del óxido en su lengua, luego de nombrar a Aruru. Abrió los ojos y tomó los implementos del ritual para encerrarse junto a Gilgamesh en un círculo de harina y sal, para que ambos tuviesen un sueño reparador. Se paró frente a Gilgamesh y alzó las manos al cielo.

—Cierra los ojos—pidió a Gilgamesh, mientras comenzaba a cantar en un tono constante y agradable.

Gilgamesh obedeció y Enkidu comenzó a rezar fuera del circulo y la luz tenue de la luna cubría su cuerpo. Sus cantos armoniosos se elevaron hasta que finalmente guardó silencio. Las reflexiones blancas en su cabello brillaban como pequeños diamantes, destellando agradablemente.

Al igual que la noche anterior, masajeó el cuerpo desnudo de Gilgamesh y lo cubrió con una manta suave y de olor exquisito.

Gilgamesh se despertó a medianoche, algo agitado. Vio que Enkidu aún no dormía y aprovechó esa oportunidad para hablarle:

—Nuevamente tuve un sueño, pero esta vez no era tan horrible—dijo Gilgamesh, sentándose en su lecho improvisado—. La montaña cayó sobre mí y planeaba terminar con nuestras vidas, pero has llegado tú y me has salvado de sus peñascos y rocas. Me diste agua y sentí como si… me calmara. Tenías el poder de entregarme paz. Algo extraño porque la seguridad que tenía era suficiente para huir de todo ese caos. ¿Por qué tengo estos sueños recurrentes? Definitivamente tienen que ver con Humbaba y Shamash…

Gilgamesh sonrió al nombrar a Shamash: eran familiares, el único dios en el que confiaba.

Enkidu, algo adormilado sonrió y se sintió tranquilo, porque el sueño premonitorio llegó a Gilgamesh.

—Entonces Humbaba debe temer de nosotros, porque lo derrotaremos. Él lo sabrá y rogará por su vida.

Gilgamesh gesticuló con esa arrogancia propia de él. Alzó una ceja y apartó su mano con elegancia, dándose aires de grandeza.

—Entonces duerme en paz Enkidu, estás tenso y no descansas como antes.

Enkidu dudó un momento si en continuar con la conversación, pero un presentimiento cruzó por su mente. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y habló:

—Gil…—susurró, acostándose a su lado— Quiero hablarte de algo.

Gilgamesh quien ya se había volteado para dormirse, se incorporó y se sentó a un lado de Enkidu. Se quedaron en silencio y luego, Gilgamesh abrazó por los hombros a Enkidu. Aquel viaje lo había vuelto un tanto más amable con él, como si estar lejos del palacio le hiciera quitarse las caretas en la cual se ocultaba.

—¿Qué es? —susurró Gilgamesh, fijo hacia el frente.

—Aruru viene seguido a hablar conmigo, desde que me he quedado a tu lado. Ella insiste en que acabe con tu vida y me asusta con la clase de castigos que me esperan en el final de los días. Tengo miedo de que ellos tengan razón y me haya convertido en un trozo de tierra inútil. Así me llama Aruru, quizás eso soy—cuando Enkidu terminó de hablar, su rostro reflejaba la angustia de un alma atribulada, recordando cierto día donde Gilgamesh se lo dijo con toda seguridad, pero luego apartó sus fantasmas con el pestañear suave típico de él—, pero para ti soy tu amigo. Sé que no le he fallado a alguien y ese eres tú.

—Enkidu—murmuró Gilgamesh y dejó que Enkidu apoyara su cabeza en su hombro—. No temas a los dioses. Ninsun y Shamash precederán por nosotros ante ellos. Yo cuidaré de tu integridad para siempre, nunca lo dudes. Por siempre serás mi amigo y así quedará escrito en la memoria de los hombres. Jamás te olvidaré. Tal como tú me sigues, yo te seguiré adonde quiera que vayas.

Enkidu se aferró a Gilgamesh y sintió como el calor de un cariño sincero cubría su corazón, tan agradable sensación sintió que un suspiro puro, lleno de energía salió de sus labios y Gilgamesh se sintió tentado como tantas otras noches.

—Tú…

Silencio. Caricias, besos, una danza ante las estrellas y así, la noche se convirtió en día.

La espesura de los bosques dio a Gilgamesh y Enkidu hermosas vistas de manantiales vírgenes de aguas cristalinas y puras, en donde ambos pudieron bañarse y disfrutar de peces frescos. Gilgamesh no sabía del todo como destripar un pescado y Enkidu no parecía muy alegre con la visión. Demoraron más de lo estipulado para comer, pero se divirtieron tanto en el proceso, que a veces volvían a pescar, sólo por la dicha de hacer algo por sí mismos.

Una tarde, después de reírse hasta el hartazgo de una broma, Gilgamesh se detuvo de improviso al ver los ojos de Enkidu.

Se quedó pasmado, con los labios semiabiertos, asustado.

Su corazón se disparó en el pecho. El calor subió a su rostro y así supo que algo ocurría con él.

Nunca fue consciente de la sensación. Sintió como si fuese una flor abandonando los pétalos hasta quedar desnuda. Su cabeza tiritó levemente y cerró la boca, luego de desviar la mirada rápidamente.

¿Qué fue eso?

Enkidu no era lento como antes, captó el nerviosismo súbito de Gilgamesh y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Gilgamesh sintió algo parecido a la despersonificación, como si la realidad cayera fuerte a sus pies, quebrándose y revelando lo que contenía en su interior.

Su corazón… su corazón.

—Nada—contestó fríamente, respirando con fuerzas—, desaparece.

Enkidu rio y negó con suavidad.

—No lo haré. Te pusiste nervioso, no te hablaré si quieres, pero recién nos estábamos riendo. ¿Hice algo que no te agradó?

—No…—dijo Gilgamesh, restregando su frente—Sólo me sentí mal de pronto y quiero estar solo.

Enkidu frunció el ceño y levantó una mano para colocarla en la frente de Gilgamesh.

De nuevo el contacto visual se hizo presente entre los dos. Esta vez fue Enkidu el que sintió el choque eléctrico de aquello. Descendió la mano con lentitud sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de Gilgamesh. Desvió la mirada con rapidez y también se puso nervioso.

—No tienes fiebre, estás bien—dijo después de un momento, sintiendo el corazón latir fuerte en sus oídos.

—Sí, estoy bien.

El silencio fue más incómodo que estar mirándose fijamente. Enkidu se abrazó las piernas y entornó la mirada, observando fijamente una mariposa posarse sobre un montón de flores azules, cerca de un riachuelo. Sonrió con lentitud.

Pensó que él era la mariposa, se pensó volando efímeramente entre las flores y posarse sobre las hojas más brillantes, sentirse atraído por el aroma del polen, batir sus alas y guiarse por la brisa perfumada del bosque.

Sentirse atraído.  
Un suspiro abandonó sus labios. Gilgamesh a su lado estaba ensimismado de igual manera, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Enkidu…

—¿Hmm?

Gilgamesh masticó las palabras, buscando las indicadas, pero en ese momento su mente era un caos absoluto.

Frente a sus ojos pasaron muchas escenas, pero todas terminaban con Enkidu mirándole. Se destempló su razón y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo arrastrado por él.

¿Arrastrado a dónde?

Alzó la cabeza y la luz solar dio sobre su ojo izquierdo. Alzó la mano para tapar el rayo y apretó sus labios.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo al fin, mirando el cabello verde de Enkidu.

—No… creo.

Gilgamesh entornó los ojos y de pronto sonrió.

Estaba bien. En ese bosque no había nadie más que ellos dos. De pronto se sintió en paz, la espalda se distensionó y sus manos se relajaron.

Se acercó a Enkidu y acarició su mentón con suavidad. Su mirada rodaba entre sus labios y sus ojos.

Se alejó y se acomodó sobre la roca en la que estaba sentado. Tomó una rama y comenzó a jugar con ella.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Maldición, esa sensación.

Enkidu se dejó caer sobre la hierba y posó sus manos sobre el abdomen, mirando las hojas de los árboles.

—¿No podemos quedarnos para siempre aquí? —preguntó inocentemente.

—No seas tonto—dijo Gilgamesh luego de reírse—, tengo una ciudad que reinar y no pienso vivir entre barro y ramas siempre.

Enkidu reprimió una sonrisa lamiendo sus labios.

—Te estás justificando.

—Di lo que quieras, no me importa.

Enkidu se puso de pie y ofreció la mano a Gilgamesh. Él alzó la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle.

—Ven—pidió Enkidu.

Una vez que Gilgamesh obedeciera, Enkidu se acercó con cautela y lo abrazó. La calidez de sus brazos se traspasó a Gilgamesh como una llamarada sobre la tela. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Gilgamesh sabía que Enkidu sentía su corazón latir fuerte. Con algo de dificultad, alzó los brazos y lo trajo consigo con un cariño increíblemente inesperado de él. Apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Luego de unos minutos abrazados sin más, comenzaron a balancearse con suavidad, como si danzaran con el cantar de los pájaros. Nunca habían tenido un momento con ese tipo de intimidad. Gilgamesh dejó de debatirse unos momentos, quiso olvidarse y sólo vivir el momento.

Enkidu enterró su rostro entre los pectorales de Gilgamesh y respiró hondo, como oliendo su perfume.

El agua gorgoteaba alegre a su alrededor, la brisa era agradable, desprendiendo el calor de sus pieles, el sol iluminaba bellamente las hojas y las flores.

Enkidu alzó la cabeza y se miraron otro largo momento más. Era peligroso dejarse expuesto de aquella manera, tan reveladora, tan obvia.

Enkidu suspiró.

—No importa—dijo Gilgamesh, después de permanecer juntos. Se desprendió del abrazo y se sentó nuevamente.

—¿Qué no importa? —preguntó Enkidu, aún de pie.

—Muchas cosas.  
Enkidu quedó genuinamente intrigado ante tan repentina aseveración. Se sentó al lado de Gilgamesh y ambos miraron las flores azules que se hallaban al frente de ellos.  
Gilgamesh sabía que algo ocurría con él y era nuevo. Se asustó como nunca y suspiró para calmarse.

Era el momento perfecto para caer consciente sobre eso que formó todo el tiempo junto a Enkidu.

Palmeó la espalda de Enkidu y habló:

—Armemos la tienda.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron con la labor en completo silencio. Enkidu sentía cómo sus manos temblaban al sostener la tela, al colocarla sobre los palos destinados para ello. Se entorpeció al echar aceite a la lamparilla y así con el pasar del atardecer ya cansado de brillar, la noche llegó.

Ambos se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro, completamente quietos. Eran dos desconocidos que estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos sin saber qué era lo que se entretejía entre ellos.

—Gil—dijo de pronto Enkidu, cuando la lamparilla comenzó a apagarse—, desnúdate.

Gilgamesh quedó sorprendido ante el mandato de Enkidu. Lo miró un largo instante y con algo de duda, tomó la mano de Enkidu y la colocó sobre su ropa.  
Enkidu comprendió enseguida lo que Gilgamesh sugirió. Se acercó a él y trepó sus manos hasta su collar de oro y se desprendió de él. Acarició fugazmente su mejilla y aquello le causó un escalofrío agradable que hizo estremecer su piel.

Enkidu comenzó por las joyas, luego la tela suave y elegante que cubría su cuerpo. Deslizó las manos a través de sus pectorales y dejó caer la cabellera sobre su cuerpo.  
Cerró los ojos.

Imaginó que sus manos descubrían el cuerpo de Gilgamesh bajo un montón de hojas de otoño. Imaginó que éstas se convertían en mariposas y se alejaban conforme suspiraba.

Nunca creyó que él podría sentir algo así.

Se subió sobre Gilgamesh y fue consciente de que él también quiso desnudarlo. Dejó que sus manos varoniles recorrieran su espalda delgada y acariciaran sus glúteos suaves.

Abrió los ojos.

La lamparilla ya se había muerto hace unos instantes y la oscuridad reinaba sobre ellos. Gilgamesh alzó una mano y acarició los labios de Enkidu. Extendió los brazos y dejó que Enkidu se acercara para acurrucarlo entre ellos.

—Bésame—pidió Enkidu.

Necesitaba aprender y estudiar lo que ocurría con él.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, Enkidu se deshizo en sensaciones: frío, calor, brisas, cielos, fuego.

Fue como aquella vez en los pastos afuera de Uruk. Sus labios tiritaban conforme los de Gilgamesh le pedían más.

Se besaron como nunca, con un romanticismo contrastante a los arrebatos hedonistas de Gilgamesh. Ambos corazones latían fuerte y eran tangibles uno al otro, al punto de que se confundían.

No hablaron. Sólo se dedicaron a besarse indefinidamente, variando el ritmo, la respiración y las caricias. No hubo aceite lubricante, no hubo jadeos, sólo veneno dulce y embriagante en los labios y la pared transparente de lo que ya comenzaba a florecer entre ellos.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor de la manera más hermosa que existe.

Con el pasar de los días, los árboles variados lentamente comenzaron a dar paso a los cedros y con ello, el silencio de un bosque temeroso, oculto entre las hojas verdes de los altos gigantes forestales. El suelo era plano y los caballos caminaban sin dificultad sobre él. El ambiente era expectante, como si algo de súbito viniese de una dirección totalmente improbable y los atacara.

Así era el aura de Humbaba, el protector del templo de Enlil.

—Debemos enfundarnos en nuestras armaduras—dijo Gilgamesh, desmontando del caballo y abriendo un portal para sacar dos idénticas y espléndidas armaduras hechas de oro puro—, no sabemos dónde está Humbaba y debemos ser precavidos.

—No creo que me sienta cómodo utilizando una armadura, Gil—dijo Enkidu, torciendo el gesto—. Preferiría ir así.

—No—negó rotundamente Gilgamesh, comenzando a desnudarse y entregando una pechera de cuero a Enkidu, para que le ayudara a asistirle—. No permitiré que Humbaba te toque de ninguna manera. Tu cuerpo debe permanecer intacto.

—Es que creo que seré más útil si llevo libertad en mis movimientos. Mis cadenas fluyen con mayor facilidad y sé que puedo traer mi lanza, pero para eso debo estar liberado de armaduras pesadas.

Gilgamesh se volteó luego de que Enkidu ajustara los cordones de la armadura de cuero y lo miró por largos segundos.

—De acuerdo, pero tendrás que usar al menos la de cuero.

Enkidu titubeó y finalmente accedió.

Cuando Gilgamesh se encontraba listo, llevaba encima una impecable y pesada armadura de oro, dotada de un hacha y una espada. Irradiaba un aura invencible y la seguridad de su sonrisa otorgaba esa sensación en cada paso que daba. Enkidu tomó una pequeña daga y la colocó bajo su nuca, tomando su espléndida cabellera con el puño contrario, cuando Gilgamesh reparó de lo que haría.

—¡Enkidu, no! —le detuvo, tomando la mano con la daga—, por ningún motivo te cortes el cabello, imbécil, no lo llevaste corto cuando peleaste conmigo y ahora te lo cortarás, ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Es que molestará en batalla, Gil. Pronto crecerá.

—No—negó nuevamente Gilgamesh—. Voltéate, te lo trenzaré y lo colocaré en tu nuca. Estás loco.

Era hilarante ver al rey enchapado en una armadura de oro trenzar el cabello de Enkidu. Cuando terminó la trenza, la enrolló en la cabeza de Enkidu y con un trozo de cuero, la afirmó.

—¿Así? —preguntó Enkidu volteándose, mostrando su cuello descubierto.

La forma de su cuello, el flequillo y los mechones libres a un costado de la cara le hizo recordar una mujer de cabello rubio con un peinado similar. Una mujer que nunca conoció. Ante el pensamiento, Gilgamesh se nubló para luego distraerse rápido.

—Sí, así mismo. Estás bien así.

Gilgamesh ajustó la armadura de cuero al delgado cuerpo de Enkidu. Colocó rodilleras y coderas, además de protección extra en sus brazos y piernas.

Luego de alistarse, ambos comenzaron a caminar por la espesura del bosque, sintiendo que cada vez que se internaban más y más, el sol dejaba de colarse por las ramas. Estaban preparado para lo que fuese y el aura terrorífica se sentía en el ambiente, sin embargo, nada ocurría.

Acamparon luego de llegada la noche. Los insectos nocturnos cantaban alrededor de ellos una vez que la tienda estuvo alzada. Gilgamesh se quitó la armadura con algo de desconfianza y finalmente quedó expuesto.

—Si el dichoso Humbaba viene repentinamente, estaremos desarmados como dos estúpidas hormigas ante la lluvia.

—No te preocupes—dijo Enkidu, también quitándose la propia—, de noche duerme, como todas las criaturas. Cualquier cosa estaremos al tanto.

Gilgamesh no parecía más tranquilo, pero al menos tenía cierta convicción de que así sería.

Comieron frutas y pescado, bebieron zumos de manzana y una copa de vino para disfrutar la noche. El frescor de la brisa nocturna erizaba los cabellos de sus pieles.  
Gilgamesh se dedicó a observar a Enkidu y sus pensamientos se deslizaron hacia él como telas suaves de exquisitos hilos. Enkidu lo miró de reojo y bebió sonrojándose.  
—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, luego de relamer sus labios.

Gilgamesh no contestó.

Sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados, las mejillas levemente rojas y el cabello caído. Acariciaba el pasto distraído, arrancando algunas hebras verdes. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

Estaba asustado. Cada día que transcurría, más ahora que estaban a solas, se le hacía incontrolable la forma en la que él pensaba sobre Enkidu. Temió un momento que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos y perder esa supremacía de la cual estaba orgulloso. Calmó su respiración, centró sus pensamientos y finalmente se tendió sobre una almohada de pluma.

—Duérmete Enkidu—ordenó, cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza—, es tarde y debemos estar con las energías llenas para pelear. Seguramente mañana será el día.

Enkidu obedeció y se hizo un ovillo a su lado, mirándolo.

—Oye Gil—dijo después de un momento—, estás tonto.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se giró hacia Enkidu.

—¿Quién demonios te crees para decirme algo así, más de la nada?

—Es que… te estás comportando extraño. Adoro esta faceta lejos del palacio.

Gilgamesh frunció los labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Cállate y duérmete. Te perdonaré el atrevimiento esta vez.

Enkidu soltó una risita y acarició un brazo de Gilgamesh. Su mano hizo contacto con el antebrazo y así se quedó hasta caer dormido.

Gilgamesh sintió algo así como un sudor imaginario rodar por su frente. Contuvo la respiración y se sintió incómodo ante la situación.

Él también creía que estaba actuando distinto.

La mañana siguiente, Enkidu se encargó de despertar a Gilgamesh.

—Hey—Enkidu zamarreó a Gilgamesh y él se quejó—, vamos levántate. He sentido un olor extraño en el ambiente.

Gilgamesh se incorporó con algo de sopor. Se restregó los ojos y buscó entre las cosas la armadura. Se levantó y comenzó a enfundársela en silencio.

—Gil, Humbaba está cerca—advirtió Enkidu una segunda vez—, nos ha visto dormir, estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué no atacó antes entonces?

—Seguramente tiene honor. No esperaría atacarnos con las defensas bajas.

—¿Una bestia podría sentir algo así como la nobleza?

Enkidu agachó la mirada y apartó algunas hebras de su cabello que se soltaron de su trenza.

—Yo creo que tendría la decencia de esperar a que mi contrincante esté a mi altura para luchar… y yo fui una bestia.

—De acuerdo—dijo Gilgamesh, lanzando lejos una copa que le incomodaba—, entonces supongamos que el tal Humbaba nos está esperando árboles más allá para matarnos.

—No nos matará—indicó Enkidu, tomando su propia armadura de cuero y colocándola en el pecho—, ganaremos.

—Obvio—Gilgamesh comenzó a asistir a Enkidu y ajustó los amarres a su cintura angosta.

Una vez listos, ambos se miraron por largos instantes y Enkidu liberó la presión en el pecho con un suspiro.

—Gil… lo lograremos—dijo, tomando una de sus manos y acariciándola fugazmente—. Mañana nos veremos al despertar.

—Ni lo dudes—agregó Gilgamesh, seguro de sí.

Un rugido se coló a través de las hojas y el aire. Los riachuelos perdieron sus gorgoteos agradables, los pájaros detuvieron su trinar y las hojas se desmayaron ante el ruido. Enkidu supo que el momento llegó y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque con los caballos a su lado, portando todas las cosas posibles. Enkidu estaba más nervioso que Gilgamesh, pero mantenía el temple firme, apretando sus labios de vez en cuando. Caminaron entre ruidos cacofónicos de una bestia enojada, sabiendo que mientras más se acercaban, más se enojaba. Llegó un momento en que el rugido bestial tronó tan cerca de ellos que Enkidu cayó, afirmando un arco que tenía entre las manos. Las pisadas de Humbaba retumbaban los suelos y Enkidu se refugió tras un árbol, llevando los caballos, mientras que Gilgamesh se quedó de pie, de brazos cruzados, esperando a que la gigante bestia amorfa hiciera presencia ante él.

—¡Muévete! —gritó Enkidu, aterrorizado, pero Gilgamesh no cedió.

A lo lejos, Humbaba mostró su horripilante rostro negruzco, desde la altura de los más imponentes cedros.


	21. 17 Humbaba

**Tablilla V** **Capítulo 16** **Humbaba**

—¡Gilgamesh! ¡Muévete! —repitió nuevamente Enkidu, como nunca en la vida había gritado.

—Enkidu, cálmate, nada pasa, está ahí mirándonos, como una bestia estúpida—Gilgamesh rio caprichoso, desafiando a Humbaba con la mirada.

Humbaba volvió a gruñir y Enkidu ahogó un grito. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, respirando fuego por sus fauces. Sus garras enormes eran más anchas que la espada de Gilgamesh y la comisura de sus labios, colgaban huesos y trozos de animales que fueron devorados por él, como si se hubiese alimentado hace pocos momentos. Sus fauces atravesaban de lado a lado algo parecido a un rostro y su cuerpo era tan grande como un barco pequeño. No tenía una pizca de parecido a un ser humano, mas bien era una masa algo amorfa de color gris.

Aún así, Gilgamesh se mantenía quieto, optimista, mirando los infernales ojos de Humbaba, que más bien eran unos surcos confusos que no señalaban iris alguno, pero por ahí la bestia miraba. Sus portales comenzaron a dibujarse en el aire, como pequeños halos dorados que desprendían un polvillo intenso de la misma tonalidad.

Humbaba tenía enormes patas macizas que golpeaban el suelo tras cada paso. Se posó en las traseras y se dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que las hojas más débiles de los cedros cayeran en un estruendo forestal. Gilgamesh se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, mientras que Enkidu se tropezó y dio directamente con el suelo.

—Eso, rey de Uruk—habló Humbaba, con una voz grave y profunda, brutal y gutural que reverberaba en los árboles, desde el fondo de su garganta, sin abrir la boca en ningún momento—reverénciame, porque mi superioridad ante ti es notoria. Has osado a venir a las tierras de Enlil, más aún, a los cedros de Ishtar y debes morir por eso. Me has hecho enojar. Tus cazadores se roban mi alimento, tu amiguito rechazó su misión y ahora soy yo quien acabara con tu era de tiranía sobre Uruk, Gilgamesh.

—¡Cállate maldito! —gritó Gilgamesh, incorporándose velozmente. Las armas a través de los portales, eran apuntadas hacia Humbaba—Ten agallas y ven aquí.

—Gilgamesh, ¡No! —susurró Enkidu en un gimoteo, acercándose hacía él—Ten cuidado, recuerda lo que dijimos, primero tantearíamos su altura, luego pensaríamos como…

—Cállate Enkidu—dijo Gilgamesh, lleno de energía, con el brillo de la adrenalina en sus ojos—. Hoy acabaremos con Humbaba. No seas cobarde y ven aquí a luchar conmigo.

Y así, Gilgamesh se armó de valor.

Humbaba corrió en dirección de Gilgamesh, pero un montón de cadenas aparecieron amarradas de un árbol a otro, produciendo que el gigante anómalo tropezara y se derrumbara estrepitoso, quebrando grandes cedros donde las cadenas cedieron y se evaporaron. Los árboles cayeron pesadamente y Humbaba los apartó de su lomo con rabia. Gilgamesh aprovechó la ventaja que Enkidu le dio y sacó todas las flechas y armas posibles y disparó hacia la bestia, pero su piel era gruesa y muchas de estas sólo rebotaban, como si estuviesen arrojando pequeñas rocas a su espalda. Humbaba se puso de pie y alzó la voz:

—No seas tonto, Gilgamesh, abandona el bosque de los cedros, harás enojar a Ishtar y a Enlil con tus fechorías, ¿Quién te ha ordenado matarme? Si te acercas te despedazaré como un trozo de carne sin fuerzas, aplastaré tu cabeza y te dejaré sangrando… y tú Enkidu, sí tú, mi viejo amigo, hijo bastardo sin madre, jamás fuiste amamantado, jamás naciste. Te observé en los bosques, pero me dabas pena, no quise comerte, te tuve piedad ¡El arma de los dioses! ¡Qué risa me das! Ahí, sollozando como el cobarde que eres. Cuando acabe contigo, me comeré tu cabeza y tiraré tus brazos a Gilgamesh, como único recuerdo de tu existencia. Me guardaré tu torso como trofeo y tus piernas las colgaré en el cedro más alto, para que los dioses vean la basura que Aruru ha creado.

"Osaste traer a Gilgamesh aquí con vida y ustedes dos me miran como dos animales atemorizados. ¡Largo de aquí, si quieren vivir! ¡Dejen mis bosques y mi comida en paz!

Un arma bajo el puño de Gilgamesh tiritaba con la rabia propia de su sangre. Había injuriado en contra de ellos y aquello le regresó el valor. Enkidu reaccionó rápidamente y se alzó para interponerse entre Humbaba y Gilgamesh. Alzó las manos como si fuese a tomar una vara entre ellas y de un polvillo brillante, se materializó una hermosa lanza de plata, larga y esbelta, con la punta mas filosa de todo el mundo. Gilgamesh carcajeó con altanería y abrió los portales a sus tesoros, mostrando a través de los halos brillantes, las mejores hachas, jabalinas, martillos de guerra y espadas que cualquier rey envidiaría tener.

—Yo soy la espada y la lanza de los dioses. Ahora soy la espada y lanza de Gilgamesh. Tus palabras las pagaras con muerte, Humbaba, desdichada sea tu vida—sentenció Enkidu, con un tono grave poco común en su voz.

Humbaba bufó de manera brutal y de su boca, enormes llamas se alzaron a los cielos que se nublaban conforme las oscuras manchas se atravesaban una con otras y de pronto, la tormenta daría inicio a la contienda.

—Calla, intento fallido de Aruru—dijo Humbaba, colocándose de pie— y ven aquí, demuéstrame qué tan inútil eres.

Enkidu experimentó la rabia como nunca. Los rayos caían a su lado, e incluso, uno de ellos impactó a su cuerpo, iniciando un camino serpenteante, sin que este le hiciera daño alguno. Apuntó la lanza y las cadenas se materializaron alrededor de ella, preparándose a atacar.

Gilgamesh aprovechó que Humbaba fanfarroneaba con Enkidu para disparar el arsenal que sus portales dieron paso. Algunas armas efectivamente atravesaron la carne de Humbaba y otras rebotaban y caían al suelo, en un golpeteo metálico que se incrementó a medida que más artilugios y tesoros llegaban a través de los portales. Enkidu corrió hacia Humbaba y con su lanza de plata, hizo una enorme herida cerca de unas de sus extremidades, provocando que este aullara de dolor y cayera sobre su pierna magullada, golpeando la rodilla contra el suelo.

—¡Miserable! —gritó Humbaba y respiró fuego sobre Enkidu.

En ese momento, Enkidu corrió hacia Gilgamesh y lo tomó de un brazo.

—¡Larguémonos de aquí! —dijo, arrastrando al rey— No podremos competirlo ahora. Esto está mal.

—Enkidu maldita sea—soltó encolerizado Gilgamesh—, eres el peor cobarde que he conocido. Qué vergüenza me das.

—No—Enkidu se escabullía entre algunos árboles, sabiendo que Humbaba no podría entrar entre los recovecos de estos—. Necesitamos una estrategia. Por favor hazme caso.

—De acuerdo—masculló Gilgamesh molesto—, mi estrategia es ir a matarlo, ¿Contento?

—No seas tonto, Gil—reprochó Enkidu—. Ya viste su tamaño. Es posible por su forma algo redondeada que no podamos atarlo más que por sus patas…

Un rugido profundo hacia vibrar los árboles, provocando que Enkidu pegara pequeños saltos.

—¿Y porqué no te conviertes en la bestia que eres, Enkidu?, podrías hacerle frente.

Enkidu negó algo nervioso y contestó:

—No quiero que me veas así, además... creo que he perdido la habilidad.

—Entonces sugiere algo—barbulló ya hartado.

—Lo amarraré con mis cadenas a los árboles. Dispararé cientos de lanzas y te dejaré el camino libre a su cuello para que lo degolles. Ahí seguramente podremos tener una ventaja sobre él. También podría atar sus cornamentas. Es buenas idea dejarlo ciego.

Gilgamesh se restregó la barbilla y asintió con vehemencia.

—De acuerdo. Vamos por él, los cedros se están empezando a quemar.

—Descuida, la lluvia apagara los focos de incendio. Preocupémonos de Humbaba.

Ambos después de la conversa se separaron estratégicamente para provocar ruido entre los árboles y así confundir a Humbaba. Enkidu mantenía contacto visual con Gilgamesh y le hacía señas para indicar el momento exacto. Llegado el instante, Enkidu hizo aparecer sus cadenas y Humbaba quedó inmovilizado unos momentos. La bestia las tensaba y aquello provocaba dolor en Enkidu, pero las cadenas se mantenían fuertes, apegadas a las patas de Humbaba. Gilgamesh por su parte, tomó una de las espadas desperdigadas por el suelo y se acercó a el ser amorfo.

—No subestimes jamás nuestra fuerza y destreza, cometiste un grave error—dijo Gilgamesh, lanzando la espada enterrándola en el pecho de Humbaba.

El gigante gruñó y junto las fuerzas necesarias en sus puños. Enkidu, detrás de un árbol mostraba un rictus de dolor. Gilgamesh fue consciente de ello y abrió portales alrededor de la cabeza de Humbaba, con el fin de dejarlo ciego. Cientos de lanzas fueron arrojadas y estas se enterraron en sus ojos, provocando una visión de masacre. Humbaba, encolerizado, logró romper las cadenas de Enkidu y él se retorció de tormento, tanto así, que cayó al suelo crispándose sobre su espalda.

—Me estás haciendo enojar, Gilgamesh. Acabaré con tu vida cueste lo que cueste.

La masa negruzca alzó un aullido al cielo y descendió la cabeza, demostrando que las lanzas enterradas en su cabeza no eran más que astillas molestas. Caminó con fuerzas, creando torbellinos a su alrededor, dejando todo el ambiente cargado en hojas y tormentos, como si el infierno estuviese a punto de desatarse en aquel lugar. Gilgamesh entrecerró los ojos y apresó con más fuerza una lanza que recogió hace unos instantes. Resopló y miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo Enkidu se reponía con lentitud. Por alguna razón sus cadenas eran débiles contra lo divino, lo que le causaba una contradicción algo curiosa en su mente.

Humbaba gruñó y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas. Gilgamesh quedó aplastado bajo la bestia y se reservó el grito de dolor al sentir una presión grande sobre sus costillas. Usando su herencia de dios, sostuvo la pata de Humbaba y la comenzó a retirar con lentitud, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble.

Si tan sólo Enkidu cooperara.

Gilgamesh bufó enojado luego de que Humbaba retrocediera. Los remolinos a su alrededor cubrían su cuerpo y las hojas se apegaban a su cuerpo y a la sangre que lograba escapar de su cabeza. El fuego comenzaba a consumir con más ímpetu los cedros y Enkidu aún no se reponía del todo.

Gilgamesh consideró prudente tomar distancia al ver que los cielos comenzaban a cubrirse con más nubes y los rayos descendían alrededor de la bestia. Estudió la situación y se armó de valor para correr y atravesar con la lanza la mandíbula deforme de la bestia.

—Cierra esa boca pútrida—masculló Gilgamesh, atravesando los labios como si se tratase de un trozo de carne asándose sobre carbón.

Humbaba levantó una pata y de un solo zarpazo sacó a Gilgamesh de su lado. El rey chocó ruidosamente contra un cedro a medio quemar y este cedió ante el golpe, cayendo la madera envuelta en brasas frente a él. Gilgamesh se arrastró, sintiendo un hilo de sangre colarse hasta su lengua.

—¡ENKIDU! —gritó, lleno de cólera— ¡APARECE, COBARDE DE MIERDA!

Enkidu no dijo absolutamente nada.

Gilgamesh tomó una espada y se apoyó en ella para levantarse y alejarse de las llamas. Le costó respirar y creyó que sus costillas estaban quebradas, pero luego de una inspección visual, pudo percatarse que todo estaba en orden. Resopló algo hartado y se escabulló entre los árboles, sin perder de vista a Humbaba, el cual seguía los ruidos emitidos por sus piernas.

Luego de pensar una estrategia, decidió prepararse y lanzarse a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de las ventiscas terribles que rodeaban a Humbaba. Su fuerza inhumana le ayudaría a dar pelea por largo tiempo, pero Enkidu era esencial para ganar la contienda.

Humbaba sonrió con malicia. Sus dientes como sierras se asomaron por la comisura de los labios y se relamió, contento de su descubrimiento. Caminó pesadamente entre los cedros en llamas para ir por Enkidu. Olió su cuerpo y decidió en devorarlo frente a Gilgamesh.

Enkidu por su parte, se encontraba algo exhausto, asustado y adolorido. Cada vez que un eslabón de sus cadenas cedía, era como si uno de sus huesos se quebrara. Su mano blanca se hallaba apoyada sobre un tronco y se afirmaba el estómago, ya que las náuseas le habían invadido. Al ver a Humbaba tan cerca, abrió los ojos de par en par y temió por su vida.

—No te lo permitiré, bestia—gritó Gilgamesh, corriendo y anteponiéndose entre Enkidu y Humbaba—, ya esto es personal.

Humbaba volvió a reír cacofónicamente y con otro zarpazo, lanzó a ambos lejos, dejando a Enkidu semiconsciente y a Gilgamesh completamente enojado. Se arrastró hasta Enkidu y le tomó el rostro con rabia.

—Despierta, tonto. Nunca creí que te pondrías tan débil en un momento como este.

Enkidu abrió los ojos levemente y arrugó el entrecejo con temor.

—Ya podré, me estoy reponiendo.

Se incorporó con dificultad y fijó la mirada en Humbaba.

Gilgamesh exasperó y tomó a Enkidu por el brazo, con violencia y lo arrojó hacia Humbaba.

—Has lo tuyo y deja de mostrar esta faceta miedosa tuya. Sé de lo que eres capaz, sé que eres tan fuerte como yo, confío en ti.

Enkidu sonrió ante lo último y se llevó el índice a los labios. Alzó las manos al cielo y los rayos energizaron su cuerpo. Humbaba lo sintió. Tras enormes manotazos, derribó los cedros hasta llegar a Enkidu y sus fauces se acercaron peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Enkidu cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Gilgamesh decidió distraer al gigante corriendo alrededor de él, emitiendo ruido con las armas en el suelo, para que no fuese por Enkidu. Humbaba volteó su cabeza intentando adivinar la trayectoria de Gilgamesh y luego de hacer sus cálculos mentales, se remitió contra él, al cual por poco le da. Gilgamesh se tambaleó, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Eso es todo? —mofó Gilgamesh riéndose a carcajadas—, bestia inútil y pútrida, asquerosa, Enlil es un tonto, un imbécil por confiar sus dominios a un perro deforme como tú.

Humbaba se enojó profundamente. El caos auditivo alrededor de ellos era tal que las risas burlescas de Gilgamesh eran acalladas por los torbellinos. Humbaba corrió hacia Gilgamesh y con sus enormes garras, profirió un golpe certero y le hizo daño en el pecho. Gilgamesh se retiró con algo de dolor, sosteniendo la sangre que emanaba de él. Se encontraba adolorido y cansado, pero más aún, exaltado por la ausencia de Enkidu. Resopló por enésima vez e intentó ubicarlo visualmente. Tomó un martillo de guerra y lo lanzó hasta la cabeza de Humbaba, provocando un ruido seco.

—Enkidu, maldita sea ven a ayudarme, cobarde—vociferó con rabia Gilgamesh, en un momento que creía que Humbaba tenía la situación bajo control.

Realmente Gilgamesh no estaba enojado con Enkidu, si no que más bien le causaba inquietud su ausencia. Tomó una espada y limpió el exceso de sangre de su armadura.

La lluvia era tan intensa que llegó un momento en que era difícil discernir entre el torso o las patas de Humbaba. Gilgamesh intentaba buscar a Enkidu entre los árboles, pero no lo encontraba. Llegó un momento en que simplemente abandonó a Humbaba y se internó entre los árboles.

Lo que vio era algo increíble.

El cuerpo completo de Enkidu brillaba tan intenso como la luz de una estrella. Su propia aura creaba aire alrededor que alborotaba su cabello ya suelto. Gilgamesh, sorprendido, se aferró a su espada y vio como Enkidu caminaba pausadamente en dirección de Humbaba, dejando una estela brillante tras sus pasos. Enkidu alzó los brazos y un rayo golpeó su cuerpo, energizándolo. Con un movimiento de sus manos, materializó una enorme lanza que parecía estar hecha de niebla y hielo y apareció por debajo de Humbaba, provocando que el gigante rugiera de dolor, sin producirle ninguna herida. Amarró el cuello de Humbaba a sus cadenas y logró desestabilizarlo hasta que cayó.

—Ve Gil, hazlo—dijo, dejando esa aura divina que le envolvía—rebana su cuello, no podré sostenerlo mucho tiempo así. Mis cadenas volverán a romperse.

Gilgamesh sonrió con malicia. Abrió un portal y su espada extraña, Ea, se materializó y su mano libre tomó la empuñadura.

—Con el poder del dios primigenio—comenzó Gilgamesh, mientras la espada se activaba y comenzaba a girar sus cilindros inusuales—, te condeno al olvido y te juzgaré, ¡Bajo mi mandato y mi fuerza! ¡Soy absoluto!

Dicho esto, un movimiento en forma de abanico salió disparado de la espada y chocó con Humbaba, lo que provocó que los árboles aledaños quedaran sin sus hojas y las llamas danzaran a la par del movimiento. Humbaba chilló fuertemente y cayó pesadamente, cansado y lastimado. El gigante comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad, pero Gilgamesh fue más rápido.

Su espada se pulverizó y tomó la de oro, corriendo hacia él, para proferirle un corte en el pecho con su espada de oro. Humbaba logró agarrar a Gilgamesh en uno de sus puños pequeños, pero la espada de oro de Gilgamesh se enterró estratégicamente en el cuello de la bestia, con el peligro de crear una herida mortal. La presión que ejercía Humbaba sobre Gilgamesh era tal, que la armadura le estaba haciendo daño. Sintió como le estaba dejando sin aire y un hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrir a través de sus brazos.

—Rey de Uruk—dijo Humbaba, a la vez que las cadenas se materializaron una vez más alrededor de su cuello, amenazando con ahorcarlo—. No seas necio. Vete y déjame vivir—Humbaba acercó a Gilgamesh a su rostro, lo que desagradó al rey ya que todo el mal aliento del gigante llegaba a su nariz—. Puedo perdonar esta contienda que hemos llevado a cabo y seremos amigos. Puedo proporcionarte madera de cedro y tus ciudadanos podrán volver a cazar para llevar el alimento a tu palacio, sólo déjame vivir. Eres un rey con una debilidad y yo sé cual es esa.

—¡No lo escuches Gilgamesh! —gritó Enkidu, ya regresado a su estado original, detrás de la cabeza de Humbaba— ¡Te está engañando!

—He venido a derrotarte, Humbaba—dijo Gilgamesh, blandiendo su espada con determinación, aún ahogado por la presión del gigante—, pero lo que ofreces es exactamente lo que buscaba al acabar con tu vida. Sería justo y noble de tu parte si cumples con tus palabras, pero no sé como confiar en ellas plenamente. Demuestra su veracidad y te dejaré vivir.

Humbaba cedió a la presión de sus dedos y Gilgamesh pudo respirar en calma, pero el gigante no lo soltó, a la par que Gilgamesh no desenterró su espada del cuello.

—Pareces cumplir con tus promesas, Humbaba—dijo Gilgamesh, soltando su espada para relajar sus dedos—, quizás eres un ser de…

—¡GILGAMESH, MÁTALO AHORA! —gritó Enkidu, apretando las cadenas alrededor del cuello de Humbaba—. ¡Hazlo por mí! ¡Cree en mí!

Gilgamesh dudó los segundos suficientes como para tomar la espada y enterrarla aún más.

—¡Te maldigo Enkidu, arma corrupta, hijo rechazado de Aruru! Y tú Gilgamesh, te maldigo por el resto de tu vida, algún día caerá tu reinado y tu seguridad, ¡Estás maldito para siempre! ¡Mi maldición trascenderá incluso tu muerte! —alcanzó a gritar Humbaba antes de que Gilgamesh lo degollara.

Un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó en la espalda de Gilgamesh. El enorme puño de Humbaba cayó pesado y remeció contra el suelo, produciendo que el cuerpo del gigante temblara y se derrumbar con Gilgamesh encima. No terminó de enterarse de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que Enkidu cayó de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha.

Ríos de sangre recorrían la boca de Humbaba y manchaban el camino, llegando a las inmaculadas piernas de Enkidu, quien parecía abatido y nervioso. Gilgamesh descendió del cuerpo del gigante con cierta dificultad, ya que notó que su torso se encontraba lleno de heridas y contusiones. Caminó hacia Enkidu y se arrodilló a su altura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en un tono ronco, sosteniendo uno de sus hombros— Injustamente he matado a Humbaba por tu petición, ya está muerto. Esta bien si te hace sentir más tranquilo.

Enkidu alzó el rostro bañado en lágrimas, pero una sonrisa pintaba en sus labios. Abrazó a Gilgamesh y besó su mejilla.

—Te has salvado, estoy muy feliz—susurró Enkidu.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres—contestó Gilgamesh, curioso, aun agitado por la contienda. La adrenalina le hizo apartar con fuerzas a Enkidu, a pesar del dolor de sus brazos.

—Humbaba levantó su puño mientras intentaba convencerte de dejarlo con vida. Aplastaría tu cabeza como lo prometió desde un principio. Tuve miedo de que no me escucharas y cedieras a tu benevolencia. Eres un rey justo, estoy muy contento.

Enkidu volvió a abrazar a Gilgamesh y él le correspondió, pensando qué pasaría si él realmente hubiese cedido a la petición de Humbaba.

—Enkidu…—dijo luego de apartarse y cayó aferrándose de su hombro.

Enkidu apartó su cabellera y luego de cerciorarse de que Humbaba estaba muerto, comenzó a desatar la armadura de Gilgamesh. Llegó hasta su pecho y vio cómo la armadura se había enterrado en sus pectorales a pesar de la cota de cuero. La apartó con rapidez y usando agua de lluvia, limpió las heridas.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí—señaló, posando sus manos sobre las heridas—, te sanaré.

Enkidu apretó los labios fuertemente y traspasó su energía interna hacia Gilgamesh, quien mantenía los ojos puestos en el cielo, calmado.

—Me he salvado de la muerte—murmuró, una vez que se hallaba curado—, sin ti no lo hubiese logrado.

Enkidu sonrió suavemente y acarició su frente, retirando el cabello hacia atrás.

—Te has salvado, es lo único que importa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gilgamesh, ya repuesto.

—Sí, estoy completamente sano. Lamento haberme retirado de batalla. Confieso que tenía miedo, pero me costó recuperarme del corte de mis cadenas, además estaba preparándome para dar un golpe más duro.

—Fue una estrategia perfecta—aprobó Gilgamesh, sentándose sobre el barro.

El olor a quemado llegaba hasta sus narices y Enkidu asintió, como leyendo los pensamientos de Gilgamesh.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa y así los focos de incendio comenzaron a atenuarse.

—Ven—dijo Enkidu, extendiéndole una mano a Gilgamesh—, salgamos de este lugar.

El cuerpo de Humbaba comenzó a desaparecer como si fuese constituido de ceniza negruzca. Las partículas carbonizadas huían hacia los cielos y se perdían en la lluvia. Ambos alzaron la cabeza para mirar la escena y Enkidu sintió cómo la culpa calaba por su pecho. Estrechó el ceño en señal de angustia y descendió la mirada.

—Vámonos de aquí—dijo, luego de mirar como sólo los dientes y la cornamenta de Humbaba quedaban tiradas en el suelo.

Gilgamesh aferró la mano de Enkidu con fuerza, en señal de victoria y luego palmeó su espalda. Adelantó la marcha y le hizo una señal con la mano para que le siguiera.

Caminaron juntos hasta abandonar ese espacio del bosque. La lluvia comenzó a calmarse hasta finalmente desaparecer, dejando un atardecer gris y helado.

Enkidu estilaba su cabello y Gilgamesh sacudía constantemente el propio. Llegaron hasta el lugar donde aún la tienda se encontraba alzada y Gilgamesh comenzó a deshacerse de la armadura. Enkidu se acercó para ayudarle y cuando comenzó a desatar los cordones traseros de la cota de cuero, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Antes de que Gilgamesh se percatara, la limpió con rapidez y se desprendió de la armadura.

—No puedo creer que acabamos con Humbaba, tenías razón, era terrorífico—dijo Gilgamesh, soltando las protecciones áureas de sus piernas, quedando en pantalones.

—Sí—asintió Enkidu, intentando no recordar lo vivido momentos atrás.

Gilgamesh le miró por largo rato y luego tomó una tela para humedecerla en un estanque cercano y limpiarse.

Enkidu se desnudó por completo y se sumergió, restregando su cabello cubierto de barro y sangre. Lavó su rostro y el color terroso se disolvía en las aguas. Gilgamesh le siguió y así cada uno se bañó por su lado.

—Gil—dijo Enkidu, detrás de la espalda de Gilgamesh—, ¿Estás bien?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, se volteó mientras secaba su cuello.

—Claro que estoy bien, mejor que nunca—sonrió con soberbia, completamente extasiado por lo vivido.

Enkidu sonrió dulcemente y decidió salirse de su baño.


	22. 18 Lazo

**Capítulo 17** **Lazo**

Una vez que Gilgamesh y Enkidu se encontraban bañados y vestidos luego de la contienda, decidieron armar una nueva tienda de campaña y pasar la noche ahí, para al día siguiente iniciar el viaje para regresar a Uruk con la noticia.

Enkidu pasó de colocarse ropa y sólo se quedó con unos pantalones suelos y el torso desnudo.

Gilgamesh sirvió comida en el plato de Enkidu, quien se encontraba muy ensimismado desde que derrotaron a Humbaba, horas atrás.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Gilgamesh, comiendo un trozo de pan con queso—Estás demasiado silencioso. Alégrate, somos héroes.

Enkidu demoró en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo:

—Tuve mucho miedo de que Humbaba terminara con tu vida, porque Aruru me dijo que así sería—dijo, mordiendo un dátil caramelizado—. Ella vino una noche, en nuestro viaje, para decirme que a Humbaba se le había encomendado la misión de acabar con tu vida, ya que yo la abandoné. Temí que de verdad ocurriera cuando te tenía entre sus garras. Creí que no me escucharías y dejarías que lo impensable sucediera. Hemos torcido al destino dos veces y seguramente a los dioses no les guste mucho esto.

Gilgamesh asintió y bebió zumo de una de sus copas.

—Da igual—dijo Gilgamesh, ofreciendo queso a Enkidu—, los dioses ya hace mucho deben estar contrariados con todas las cosas que hacemos. Lo que realmente me sorprende es lo de Aruru, ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste antes?

—No quería que hicieras algo demasiado arriesgado por asegurar tu vida. Sé de lo que eres capaz y me asusta a veces.

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja y dejó su comida aparte.

—Deberías confiar más en mí. No se bien tus temores ni tus miedos y quisiera poder consolarte de ellos.

Enkidu dejó que una sonrisa ligera se vislumbrara en su rostro. Se sintió bien al saber que Gilgamesh estaba genuinamente interesado en él.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—dijo Enkidu y bebió zumo hasta hartarse.

Ambos decidieron que llevarían una rama de cedro en señal de victoria para el templo de Shamash para ofrecerla a su gloria. Para Enlil, también ofrecerían una puerta a su templo, en compensación por la muerte de Humbaba. Tomarían un diente del gigante al que luego Gilgamesh ordenaría convertirlo en una espada.

Gilgamesh se restregó los ojos y se recostó, acariciando su propio abdomen esculpido. Fijó la mirada en las manos de Enkidu y lentamente comenzó a sonreír.

—Quisiera… Hmm.

Enkidu alzó la cabeza para escuchar a Gilgamesh, pero él no dijo nada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Gilgamesh se acomodó y entornó los ojos con algo de sueño. Miró a Enkidu por más tiempo del necesario y le indicó su lado.

—Quiero disfrutar el viaje de vuelta a Uruk.

Enkidu se acurrucó en un costado de Gilgamesh y habló:

—Creí que no te gustaba andar en bosques lleno de tierra.

—Claro que no me gusta—Gilgamesh se llevó las manos bajo la nuca y miró el cielo—, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar el tiempo contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —Enkidu se incorporó para luego dirigir su mano hasta la mandíbula de Gilgamesh para acariciarla.

—Sé que siempre estamos juntos—añadió Gilgamesh, deleitándose con el tacto de Enkidu—, sin embargo, ahora es diferente. No hay consortes ni miembros del consejo importunándonos.

—Es decir que ahora eres libre—completó Enkidu, sentándose a un lado de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh se acomodó y se giró a ver a Enkidu.

—Podría decir que sí.

—Entonces podrías hablar de las cosas que no puedes hablarme en el palacio.

Gilgamesh guardó silencio. Se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Las cosas que no podía decir.

Para él era nuevo, recién estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en su pecho, en el pulso, en el temblor de sus manos cuando Enkidu hacia cualquier cosa.

Negó con suavidad y contestó:

—No tengo nada que decir que no te haya dicho—dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Tú tienes algo que decirme?

Enkidu se encogió y abrazó sus piernas.

—Creo que no.

—¿Crees?

Enkidu se puso nervioso. Apretó los labios con fuerzas y finalmente decidió hablar:

—Me siento extraño cuando estoy contigo. No logro entender qué es. A veces es desagradable.

—¿Desagradable? —repitió Gilgamesh, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?

—No he dicho eso. Adoro estar contigo—Enkidu acarició sus nudillos con algo de nostalgia—. No sé entenderme y por lo mismo, no sé cómo entenderte a veces.

—¿Acaso no soy claro con lo que te digo?

—No, no lo eres—Enkidu lo miró con seriedad, como si lo juzgara—, porque dices y haces cosas de las que luego te retractas.

—Yo no me arrepiento de nada.

—Entonces… —Enkidu recordó la noche donde Gilgamesh le dijo que había formado algo por él, pero no permitiría que eso le hiciera daño—Olvídalo.

—¿Entonces qué? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—Dímelo, no hay nadie más que yo en este bosque.

—¿Somos amigos?

Gilgamesh sonrió aliviado. Creyó por un momento que Enkidu indagaría en esas cosas que él estaba intentando esconder.

—Somos amigos y somos los mejores. Nunca lo olvides.

Enkidu asintió y terminó por tomar una manta que se encontraba a su lado para extenderla sobre Gilgamesh. Luego, acomodó algunos almohadones y se acostó sobre ellos. Apagó la lamparilla y se acurrucó. Su nariz helada tocó con suavidad el brazo de Gilgamesh y enseguida apoyó sus labios sobre su piel y depositó un beso inocente. Gilgamesh sintió eso como un toque eléctrico que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones y se volteó para abrazar a Enkidu.

—Te has vuelto suave conmigo—dijo Enkidu, luego de estar un momento abrazados, escuchando los insectos nocturnos.

—Siempre he sido así contigo.

Enkidu rio suave y negó.

—No es cierto, pero no te preocupes, no me interesa saber la fecha exacta en la que ocurrió. Estamos bien así.

La mano de Gilgamesh escaló hasta la nuca de Enkidu y lo atrajo consigo, para depositarle un beso sobre la frente. Tragó y cerró los ojos.

Ya se había dejado llevar lo suficiente, pero últimamente no le importaba que Enkidu viera esa faceta tranquila de él. Sabía que Enkidu no le contaría a nadie, no lo traicionaría.

Sentir su cabello tan suave bajo su mentón le causó una emoción desconocida. Tuvo ganas de protegerlo, de llevárselo lejos de todo lo que pudiese corromperlo y aislarlo, cuidarlo, saber que todo lo malo del mundo se mantendría alejado de él. Aferró con más pasión su nuca y la enterró entre sus pectorales.

Enkidu apoyó una mano temblorosa en la espalda de Gilgamesh y la deslizó para acariciarlo.

—Gil—dijo algo ahogado en el pecho de Gilgamesh—, quiero ser todo por ti.

Gilgamesh se apartó debido a que una ola de calor contradictoriamente helado le invadió desde su pecho. Suspiró con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza sobre una almohada. Sintió cómo las mejillas se le encendían y pronto tuvo que volver a respirar con algo de sofoco.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo que no te agradó?

—No me gusta que hables así—mintió Gilgamesh, intentando controlarse—, es tu deber ser todo por mí.

Enkidu se acomodó nuevamente y asintió.

—Es cierto, lo que dije fue una redundancia.

—Duérmete—dijo Gilgamesh y él se volteó para darle la espalda—. Descansa.

Tuvo la necesidad de apartarse debido a que comenzó a sentirse mal. Era la sensación extraña del frío parecido al calor, del golpe fuerte de un rayo imaginario en su nuca, la respiración agitada.

Era completamente desagradable para él.

Tan pronto como se lo propuso, cayó dormido, ya que se encontraba exhausto.

Por el contrario, Enkidu se mantuvo despierto, estudiando lo que acababa de pasar. Sus pensamientos rodaban entre su tacto y su olfato, guardando con recelo los recuerdos del aroma de Gilgamesh o de lo terso de su espalda. Las memorias se entremezclaron y finalmente terminó pensando en Humbaba. Recordó los días en que ambos eran como amigos y se divertían en los bosques, corriendo a través de los árboles, rugiendo como las bestias que eran.

Se sentó en el lecho para llevarse las rodillas al pecho y abrazarlas con algo de nostalgia.

Se permitió llorar. Algo en su corazón no estaba en paz. Sabía que el miedo invadía su mente, que el temor por la reacción de los dioses no le dejaría dormir muchas noches, pero aún así, no se arrepentía de nada. No se arrepentía de los incontables encuentros con Gilgamesh, de sus caricias y sus besos, de las palabras húmedas que regalaba a sus oídos. No cambiaría por nada en el mundo sus recuerdos y secretos, sus risas, sus peleas amistosas, las bromas y los comentarios sarcásticos por mucho que los dioses se enfadaran con él. Adoraba la amistad que forjó con el rey y era lo más valioso que poseía y transaría su vida por ello.

Tiritó levemente y su nariz congestionada comenzó a gotear. Buscó entre las cosas desparramadas en el suelo un trozo de tela con el cual limpiarse y luego decidió tenderse, posando una de sus manos sobre su corazón, regocijándose de sentir el cálido latir, agradeciendo su vida.

Finalmente se durmió, sin saber que alguien los observaba desde su palacio celestial.

A la mañana siguiente, Gilgamesh despertó más tarde de lo usual. Su cuerpo y músculos se encontraban fatigados, por lo que se quedó acostado más tiempo. Enkidu tenía ojeras y el color de su piel era insano.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Gilgamesh, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentarse—, te ves terrible.

—Dormí poco—dijo Enkidu, bostezando—, tuve pesadillas.

—¿De qué iban tus pesadillas?

—Sobre Humbaba—contestó Enkidu, con nostalgia—, me cuesta creer que un viejo hermano acabó muerto en parte gracias a mí.

Gilgamesh escuchó sin realmente poner atención. Entornó sus ojos y no respondió al relato de Enkidu. Se distrajo pensando en el terrible aspecto de Humbaba, el hedor de sus dientes, su boca cubierta de sangre seca y huesos roídos. Fue tanto su descompensación, que no tuvo ganas de desayunar.

—Como sea—dijo, alzando una mano en un gesto arrogante—. Debemos volver al palacio y celebrar nuestra victoria.

Enkidu supo que Gilgamesh no escuchó sus palabras y lo miró con cierto descontento.

Durante la mañana se dedicaron a empacar algunas de las cosas que llevaban y dejarían otras abandonadas en el bosque, ya que no se prepararon para regresar con las cosas que aparecían de los portales. Todas las noches acarreaban con lo que hicieron aparecer la primera vez, pero ahora decidieron ir ligeros, ya que portaban uno de los dientes de Humbaba y una rama de cedro del lugar donde murió Humbaba que, por muy pequeña que fuese, era molesta. Luego de un momento de batallar con las cosas y los caballos, se percataron que no podrían volver con la carga que traían encima. Gilgamesh se detuvo y llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascar su nuca.

—Tendríamos que abandonar todo en el bosque—sugirió Gilgamesh, torciendo el gesto—, por mí da igual pero no sé por qué te molesta a ti. Todo esto no tiene valor. Elegí lo menos valioso de mi tesoro, son chatarra.

—No me parece buena idea. Los animales podrían hacerse daño con la armadura y las espadas, ya es suficiente con todo lo que dejaste tirado frente a Humbaba—dijo Enkidu, intentando reagrupar las cosas.

Gilgamesh tornó los ojos en blanco y se sentó sobre una raíz sobresaliente.

—Entonces sugiere algo.

Enkidu se quedó en blanco unos momentos, acariciando el caballo con delicadeza. Se llenó una mano a los labios y mordió sus nudillos, pensando, hasta que alzó la vista al cielo y la rama de los cedros dieron sombra a su rostro.

—Tengo una idea, pero debemos trabajar duro en ello y no sé si estás dispuesto a eso—comenzó Enkidu, apartando su cabello.

—Adelante—permitió Gilgamesh, acomodándose sobre la raíz.

—Construyamos una barcaza.

Gilgamesh lo miró consternado para luego soltar una risotada que reverberó en los troncos. Miró a Enkidu, divertido, hasta que observó la expresión seria de su amigo. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y arrugó el entrecejo.

—No me digas que es en serio—susurró lo suficientemente audible como para que Enkidu escuchara—. Estás loco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, yendo a su lado— Considero que es buena idea. Así podemos llevar la mayoría. Con la madera de estos cedros y algunas herramientas que puedes traer es suficiente para construir al menos una especie de balsa que flote por los afluentes que hemos visto. Sé que guían al Éufrates y así podemos llegar a Uruk más rápido.

Gilgamesh no parecía contento con la idea. Miraba el suelo ensimismado, torciendo el gesto. Suspiró ofuscado, pero la idea de Enkidu al final de cuentas tenía sentido.

—Está bien, pero no haré nada—sentenció finalmente, llevando su cabello rubio hacia atrás—. Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Enkidu, sin ninguna objeción.

Gilgamesh lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Es hora de comer algo—dijo, luego de levantarse de la raíz donde se encontraba descansando—, ven a la tienda.

Enkidu asintió y le siguió para sentarse junto a él.

Pronto, los platos estaban dispuestos para ambos y el aroma del pan recién horneado abrió el apetito de Gilgamesh. Tomó un trozo y se lo llevó a los labios.

Enkidu le miró comer un momento y finalmente sonrió. Últimamente estaba muy sentimental; todo lo que hacía Gilgamesh le parecía interesante e incluso lindo, como si comer una simple hogaza de pan fuese motivo para admirar a alguien. Tomó la propia y la desmigó, sintiendo algo parecido al rubor en sus mejillas.

—No quiero irme de aquí—dijo, luego de comer—, no quiero regresar.

—Quédate—contestó Gilgamesh, desinteresado—, siempre debiste pertenecer al bosque.

Enkidu giró rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar esa respuesta tan improbable. Asombrado, giró sus ojos en diferentes direcciones y finalmente habló:

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Creí que jamás me dirías algo así.

Gilgamesh mordió una manzana y sonrió irónicamente.

—¿Tú crees que te dejaría deambular por un bosque como si nada? Tu deber es estar conmigo. Si quieres un bosque, lo haré en Uruk.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Gilgamesh rio y negó para tomar algo de jugo.

—Quería ver tu reacción.

Desconcertado, Enkidu fue por un pastel de manteca y comió en silencio.

Gilgamesh se levantó de su lugar para lavar su rostro y refrescarse un momento. Cuando volvió se encontró con Enkidu sentado con las piernas cruzadas, trenzando su cabello.

—¿Sabes por qué no me quiero ir? —preguntó en un murmuro suave, mientras terminaba de peinarse—Porque te extrañaré. Aunque me lo niegues mil veces, estás distinto. Siempre estaré a tu lado independiente de tus facetas, pero ahora eres… tú.

Gilgamesh, contrario a lo que se esperaría, no se enojó. Su semblante serio era algo intimidante, pero realmente estaba pensando en las palabras de Enkidu.

Era evidente su cambio de humor, de carácter, incluso de palabras. De alguna manera él tampoco quería que el viaje acabara.

—Permanezcamos un día más en el bosque—sugirió, moviendo la mano con elegancia—deja lo de la barcaza para otro día. Podemos sobrevivir.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué haremos?

Gilgamesh se relamió los labios.

—Disfrutar de la soledad.

Enkidu soltó una risita dulce.

—Es extraño. Una de las cosas que más lamentabas en secreto era tu soledad y ahora la deseas. ¿No es irónico?

—Puede ser—contestó, apoyándose sobre sus manos—, la soledad es mejor contigo.

Apenas dijo eso, un Gilgamesh interno comenzó a gritarle órdenes.

_"__¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo tan estúpido?!"_

_"__Estás exponiendo más de lo necesario"_

_"__No seas ridículo"_

—La soledad puede ser algo muy malo o muy bueno—complementó Enkidu—, me alegra saber que conmigo es algo agradable.

Gilgamesh bufó y torció los labios. Suspiró y sus pensamientos se espantaron y quedó en blanco. El gorgoteo del agua creaba una escena relajante, única, como si el sonido habla por ellos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando regresemos al palacio? —dijo Enkidu, luego de un momento de silencio.

—Primero, una fiesta. Esto hay que celebrarlo y luego… lo de siempre, gobernar. Nada particularmente nuevo.

Enkidu asintió, con la mirada fija sobre una roca de colores bonitos.

—¿No te aburre la vida que llevas? Dime la verdad, no me digas lo de siempre, que te encantan tus lujos y esas cosas.

—No realmente, me gusta estar con mis mujeres, con mis cosas… esa es la verdad.

—No te creo—Enkidu estrechó los ojos y luego volteó su cabeza hacia Gilgamesh—. Estás hastiado la mayoría del tiempo.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos.

—Piensa lo que quieras, es la verdad. Me siento cómodo en mi mundo. Quizás eres tú el que no lo está.

—A veces—confesó Enkidu, acomodándose—, pero es porque no sé llevar tu vida. No sé decidir en el consejo, no puedo tomar iniciativas, no hago nada.

—Sigue estudiando—sugirió Gilgamesh, tomando la roca que veía Enkidu y entregándosela—, eres bueno en eso.

—Supongo que tienes razón, seguiré estudiando. Podría estudiar con los astrólogos.

—Cómo quieras, lo harás bien.

Enkidu sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

—Me alegra que confíes en mí.

Gilgamesh se sentó apropiadamente y acarició la espalda de Enkidu. Ambos hicieron contacto visual y pestañearon con sopor. Gilgamesh levantó su mano hasta la mejilla de Enkidu y la acarició.

Pensó un momento.

De alguna manera, ese sentimentalismo debía terminarse. No podía permitirse ese comportamiento en el palacio. Enkidu era su amigo y su consejero, no una especie de consorte demasiado hermosa con la que liarse un momento. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y descendió su mano.

—Duerme conmigo—sugirió, acostándose entre las almohadas—, hace buen tiempo para una siesta.

Enkidu le siguió y se acomodó. Deslizó con suavidad su cabeza hasta el hombro de Gilgamesh y se quedó estático.

—No dejes de ser así por favor—pidió Enkidu, ocultando su rostro en el brazo de Gilgamesh—, eres todo lo que siempre creí que eras: alguien amable, con criterio. Sé así con los demás.

Gilgamesh respiró con fuerzas y cruzó sus manos sobre su vientre.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser así con los demás?

Sabía perfectamente el punto: con nadie más sería así.

—Será mejor que cierres la boca. Hablas sin pensar y ya he permitido suficiente como para que sigas con tus tonterías.

Enkidu hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Se puso en posición fetal y se aferró al antebrazo de Gilgamesh, cerrando los ojos paulatinamente.

Gilgamesh permaneció un tiempo más despierto, pensando en muchas cosas, como el consejo, su harem algo abandonado, sus riquezas, Humbaba.

Pero no en Enkidu, no quería, no debía y se obligó a quitarlo de su mente conforme caía dormido.

Despertó agitado. Había soñado algo que olvidó apenas despertó. A su lado no estaba Enkidu.

Se levantó algo desorientado, recordando que aún estaba en un bosque y que la noche caía sobre ellos y no amanecía: solía confundirse así cuando dormía siestas profundas. Rascó su cabeza y buscó visualmente a Enkidu.

Se encontraba jugando con un trozo de tela, anudándola y desanudándola. Gilgamesh aprovechó de que Enkidu no le prestó atención para contemplarlo. En el viaje se estaba acostumbrando a mirarlo como si fuese una rareza. La sangre corría más rápido por sus venas.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó.

—¿Cena? —preguntó indirectamente, sentándose a su lado—, ¿Estuvo bien tu sueño?

—Sí.

Gilgamesh observó de reojo a Enkidu. Parecía demasiado serio y ensimismado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada Gil, sólo tengo sueño.

—No te creo.

Enkidu soltó un bufido adorable.

—La verdad, pensaba en cómo iniciar con la barca, me costará un poco.

—No te creo—repitió Gilgamesh, quitándole la tela de sus dedos.

Enkidu borró la sonrisa y desvió la mirada.

La verdad pensaba en su relación con Gilgamesh. Creía que todo se estaba trastocando de una manera que no conduciría a nada. Sentía que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar para peor y de alguna manera se quería obligar a regresar las cosas como eran antes, por miedo a perder su amistad. Eso le apenó enormemente, ya que no calmaba el tumulto que sentía en el pecho.

—No es nada Gil. No quiero hablarlo, pero no creas que es porque no te tengo confianza, son cosas demasiado banales y tontas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues…el bosque —mintió, alzando las manos—, lo extrañaré.

—Bien—dijo Gilgamesh, poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo una mano a Enkidu—mandaré a construir el noveno jardín lo más parecido a un bosque, con sus bichos y todas esas cosas, así puedes pasar más tiempo contigo mismo.

Enkidu aceptó la ayuda y se limpió sus ropas.

—¿Cómo pasas tiempo contigo mismo? —preguntó, caminando a su lado hasta la tienda.

—En mi balcón—contestó rápidamente, abriendo un portal para cenar—, me dedico a mirar el bosque en el horizonte, pienso en mis cosas, me abstraigo del mundo. Ahí nadie me molesta.

—Recuerdo un día que me llamaste para estar contigo en el balcón. Agradezco la confianza de mostrarme tu intimidad. Lo respetaré siempre.

Gilgamesh se encogió de hombros.

—Es parte de mi amistad contigo, quiero compartir estas cosas.

Enkidu cerró los ojos, agradecido.

—Es hermoso.

La cena comenzó en un ambiente muy agradable entre los dos. Cómodos, comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

—¿Has pensado en Nidasag? —preguntó Enkidu, luego de tomarse un cuenco de sopa—, creo que ella tiene que decirte muchas cosas.

—Igual que Siduri—complementó Gilgamesh.

Enkidu miró indeciso.

—¿Quieres decir que sabías?...

—Sí.

Enkidu pestañeó estupefacto para luego decidirse tomar una manzana.

—La verdad, de Nidasag sabía, pero de Siduri no, tenía mis sospechas, pero me lo has confirmado.

—No me creas un tonto, Enkidu—Gilgamesh bebió y luego se relamió los labios—, sé que ambas… bueno, eso.

—¿Por qué no haces nada al respecto?

Gilgamesh soltó una risa grave.

—Primero, Nidasag no me importa y Siduri es mi asistente. Esa es su labor.

—Entonces, ¿Siduri te importa?

Gilgamesh estrechó los ojos y luego miró a Enkidu.

—Sí—confesó, moviendo un hombro—, pero nada importante.

—Deberías darte más permiso para sentir. Si te gusta está bien—recomendó Enkidu, disfrutando de su manzana que escurría jugo—. Es bonita, amable, inteligente. Creo que es digna de ti.

Gilgamesh soltó otra risa, pero esta vez fue suave.

—No, no es digna. Es mi asistente y ya.

Enkidu sonrió cómplice.

—Te gusta—comenzó, molestándolo—, a Gilgamesh le gusta Siduri.

—Cállate—Gilgamesh tomó un racimo de uvas algo hartado—, no es cierto. No tienes idea que pasa por mí.

Enkidu deshizo su sonrisa.

A pesar de que no le incomodaba el hecho de que a Gilgamesh le gustara Siduri, la última frase lo dejó en el aire, como infiriendo cosas que ambos ocultaban.

Gilgamesh podría tener una relación con Siduri y a él no le molestaría, porque sabía que lo de ambos era más profundo y trascendía todo.

O eso quería creer.

—No, no sé que pasa por tu corazón—dijo, algo sombrío—, me gustaría saber para entenderte, porque confieso que no te entiendo.

—No hay nada que entender.

—Está bien—Enkidu dejó su manzana aparte y se recostó sobre los almohadones—, no te preocupes, dímelo a su tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres oír?

—Lo que sientes, qué pasa conmigo.

—No pasa nada, eres mi amigo y así es nuestra amistad, ¿Te molesta?

—No —Enkidu sonrió con ganas—, al contrario, me siento muy cómodo contigo.

—Entonces no hay nada que aclarar.

—Supongo.

Entre los dos apartaron las cosas en donde cenaron (siempre usaban los mismos platos que Enkidu se encargaba de lavar) y se acomodaron para dormir.

—Fue un día tranquilo—dijo Enkidu contemplando la luz de la luna que se colaba—, me encantó vivir esta calma contigo. Mañana comenzaré con la balsa.

—De acuerdo.

Gilgamesh dejó caer una cortina que los aislaba del exterior y miró a Enkidu colocar la lamparilla a un lado.

No pudo aguantar lo que todo el día se estuvo reprimiendo, como si la tela de la tienda resguardara su corazón del mundo.

Gateó hasta su lado y reclamó su rostro por la mandíbula y se agachó a besarlo.

Fue como si no lo hubiese hecho hace años. Sus labios se movieron suavemente y cerró la entrada de aire de la lámpara para que se apagara.

Su nariz hizo contacto con la de Enkidu y la deslizó con delicadeza por el contorno de esta. Un suspiro abandonó sus pulmones y una de sus manos recorrió el pecho de Enkidu hasta la cintura.

—Hagamos esto en silencio—pidió, susurrando en el oído de Enkidu, para luego depositarle un beso en el lóbulo.

A modo de respuesta, Enkidu acarició su rostro y recorrió con el pulgar hasta sus ojos, para pasarlo sobre sus pestañas. Su dedo índice terminó de recorrer una mejilla y se acercó a dejarle un beso en ella.

A Gilgamesh le encantaba perderse en el cuello de Enkidu. Le gustaba sentir sus tendones bajo la piel, el aroma a tierra húmeda, el inicio de sus cabellos, dejar un caminito con sus labios, que causaba que la piel de Enkidu se crispara.

Enkidu acariciaba los cabellos de Gilgamesh y descendió por su espalda esculpida para comenzar a despertar las pasiones. Deslizó una mano bajo su camisa y palpó sus pectorales. Aquello le produjo una ola de placer.

Gilgamesh comenzó con las ropas de Enkidu. Primero las superiores, luego las inferiores hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Enkidu hizo lo mismo con él. Se sentó en la tienda y llamó a Enkidu para que se subiera sobre él, quien colocó una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de Gilgamesh y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Los besos iniciaron de nuevo, las caricias, los suspiros sugerentes. La trenza de Enkidu se desarmó como agua al deshielo entre los dedos de Gilgamesh. Sus dedos ascendieron a través de la espina dorsal de Enkidu y sostuvo la nunca con delicadeza, para alzarla hacia atrás y morder su clavícula. Su nariz siguió el camino del hueso hasta el hombro y deslizó su nariz hasta perderse en su axila. Enkidu contestó con un suspiro casi audible que hizo que Gilgamesh sintiera una explosión de fuego en el pecho.

Lo recostó sobre las almohadas y se apropió de la cintura para acomodarlo. Acarició con sus pulgares el ombligo y dirigió una mirada autoritaria.

Quería quemarse con él, dejar de sentirse culpable de cierta forma: a esa conclusión llegó, que la culpa le estaba consumiendo. Culpa por haberse apropiado de algo que no era de él; era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado y lo asoció a eso.

Regresó a sus labios y lo consumió como siempre, completamente, sintiendo que la entrega de Enkidu era absoluta y así siempre lo percibió, le llenaba, lo hacía sentir pleno, como nadie en todo el mundo. Su reinado era aún más soberano si se apropiaba de Enkidu, la cadena que unía el cielo con la tierra.

Sonrió cuando un halo dorado iluminó las facciones de Enkidu, a medida que este dejaba caer una botella con el ya típico aceite.

Enkidu se relajó. Enterró la cabeza en las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Siempre que venía el momento se emocionaba al punto de querer apresurarlo, pero se contenía y para ellos calmaba su cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran suaves como seda y se acomodó para que Gilgamesh pudiese hacer lo suyo. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Gilgamesh volvió a descender al oído de Enkidu y susurró:

—Eres mío.

Enkidu sintió como si se derritiera luego de que la invasión comenzara. Su cabeza se hallaba revuelta entre tantos colores y sonidos que sus párpados tiritaban a medida que sus jadeos abandonaban sus pulmones.

Era desconocido esta vez. De alguna manera dejó de ser un acto de catarsis y placer para convertirse en algo foráneo, nuevo y desconcertante. Esta vez lo hacían con otros sentimientos, otro motivo y Enkidu fue consciente de eso.

Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando Gilgamesh volvió a entrar luego de acomodarse y escuchó en su mente algo parecido a la campanilla de viento de la habitación.

_"__Así suena este sentimiento nuevo"_ se dijo, luego de descender por su vientre _"¿El viento es parte de esto también?"_

Decidió hacerse parte, desatar el enredo de su pecho y simplemente ser él. Las palmas de Gilgamesh se encontraban al costado de su cabeza, sosteniéndose sobre él. Alzó las manos para acariciarle el rostro y degustó con delicadeza la forma de este, los pómulos, sus labios.

—Gil…—susurró.

Gilgamesh volvió a su oído una vez más y jugó con su lengua, produciendo un resuello excitante. Enkidu sonrió luego de tiritar.

—Adoro que digas mi nombre—murmuró Gilgamesh, apresando la oreja entre sus labios—, dilo siempre.

Un nuevo incendio comenzó en Enkidu. Iba encaminado al vacío, a que su cuerpo se contrajera y deseara gritar. Le gustaba ese recorrido, sentir como Gilgamesh era consciente de que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

Enkidu se preocupó de contentar a Gilgamesh. A medida que ambos se acercaban al éxtasis, él susurraba su nombre, sabiendo que eso enervaba la situación para los dos.

Llegó el momento en que Gilgamesh comenzó a tiritar sobre Enkidu y su respiración se disparó. Terminó viniéndose luego de que abriera los ojos y observara a Enkidu apretar los labios de placer.

Obviamente todo era diferente esta vez. La harmonía y la paz con la que ocurrió todo hicieron que Gilgamesh pensara que el acto fue perfecto, algo revelador, pero perfecto.

Se quedó anclado a sus pensamientos, mientras Enkidu se masturbaba para también acabar. Gilgamesh decidió seguir y así entregarle placer a Enkidu, como a nadie le ha entregado algo así.

El cantar de los insectos nocturnos se alzó sobre ambos cuando se encontraban sobre el lecho, mirando el techo, como siempre después de acabar. Ese era el momento donde los pensamientos prohibidos y reveladores les invadían y se cuestionaban si de verdad tenían control sobre ellos.

—Me levantaré un momento—dijo Enkidu, tomando un trozo de tela para limpiarse.

Salió de la tienda y se dirigió al pequeño estanque que había a las afueras de la tienda. Mojó con ello el paño y lo deslizó por su cuerpo, quitando los excesos.

Enkidu entró a la tienda y se encontró con que Gilgamesh le daba la espalda a la entrada de la carpa. Cuando Enkidu llegó asintió y él salió de la tienda.

Enkidu se acomodó y esperó a que Gilgamesh regresara. Estaba algo adormilado cuando sintió que a su lado se acostaba. Se giró para verle y ambos se encontraron.

Gilgamesh sonrió con esa humanidad extraña en él.

Enkidu colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Gilgamesh y habló:

—¿Es un secreto?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Nunca sabemos de qué hablamos.

Gilgamesh se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos.

—Eres tú el que revuelve todo, tonto.

—Eres libre Gil.

—Somos libres.

Enkidu contrajo sus dedos sobre Gilgamesh finalmente cerró los ojos, feliz de sentir ese corazón que se alocó luego de que besara sus labios.

Al día siguiente, Enkidu despertó temprano y se restregó los ojos. Una luz azulada cubría la instancia, indicativa de que estaba amaneciendo. A su lado, Gilgamesh miraba el techo ensimismado.

—¿Por qué siempre que despierto estás despierto? —preguntó Enkidu luego de bostezar.

—Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta—contestó Gilgamesh—; no duermo bien.

—Hmmm…—Enkidu se acomodó en posición fetal—Es cierto, no lo había asociado. ¿En qué piensas? Supongo estos momentos son parte de tus reflexiones.

Gilgamesh estaba pensando en Enkidu, aunque se lo haya prohibido hasta el cansancio.

—En ti—confesó, llevándose ambos brazos bajo la nuca.

Enkidu quedó sorprendido y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque viniste a mi vida a cambiarla completamente. ¿Qué sería de mí hoy? Seguro estaría en mi palacio con mis hombres y mujeres, condenando gente, presidiendo el maldito consejo, no en este bosque perdido en la nada.

—No entiendo—dijo Enkidu, luego de estirarse— ¿Es algo bueno o algo malo que estés aquí y no en tu palacio?

—Es algo bueno.

Enkidu suspiró y se cubrió con la manta que estaba revuelta a sus pies.

—Pudimos hacer lo de anoche como nunca.

Gilgamesh entrecerró los ojos, pero no se inmutó.

Permanecieron casi toda la mañana dormitando hasta que, a eso del medio día, Gilgamesh, ya vestido, despertó a Enkidu.

—Ve a construir la barca, pero primero come algo.

Enkidu asintió, aún dormido y se giró para darle la espalda y seguir durmiendo.

Por alguna razón, ese gesto enterneció a Gilgamesh. Pestañeó aletargado y sonrió levemente. Decidió dejarlo un momento, mientras él traía todo lo necesario para almorzar.

Aburrido de esperar, Gilgamesh comenzó a comer. Luego de unos momentos, Enkidu apareció arrastrando la manta por el suelo, cubriéndose a duras penas. Se sentó desnudo como estaba al lado de Gilgamesh y comió en silencio.

Ambos pasaron de decirse comentario alguno. Había cierta incomodidad en el aire.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Enkidu se vistió y se paseó por el lugar, tocando los troncos.

—Ya sé que cortar. Necesito una sierra Gil.

Gilgamesh carraspeó y asintió. Hizo aparecer una especie de sierra para cortar los cedros más jóvenes de troncos de un grosor considerable para hacer una barcaza. Enkidu comenzó a cortar los cedros enseguida. Los grandes árboles caían provocando un estruendo en el bosque y tras cada cedro desplomado, Enkidu cerraba los ojos un momento, como agradeciendo la entrega al bosque.

Enkidu se quitó su ropa para quedar en pantalones, así se facilitó para poder serruchar los troncos. De manera simple, midió las dimensiones de la balsa y comenzó a cortar las diferentes maderas de tal forma que tuviera espacio suficiente para que flotase con todo el peso que llevarían encima. Con su increíble fuerza, montó los troncos, uno a uno, en sus hombros, para encaminarse al afluente que llegaba a sus oídos y dejar la madera en la orilla. Gilgamesh observaba la escena aburrido, a tal punto que, producto del sueño, cabeceó varias veces. La última vez que se durmió accidentalmente, Enkidu sacudía su hombro.

—Despierta—susurró con delicadeza—, necesito cuerda para unir los maderos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gilgamesh desorientado.

—Cuerda—repitió Enkidu, sonriendo al verle tan despistado.

—Sí… sí—Gilgamesh se restregó los ojos y de un portal hizo aparecer una cantidad de cuerda más que suficiente.

Era tal su aburrimiento que la tomó entre sus manos y se levantó de la dura raíz donde se durmió.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Enkidu, acarreando copas, platos y tela en sus brazos.

—Ayudarte. Me has aburrido lo suficiente como para convencerme de aquello.

Enkidu sonrió después de que notó que Gilgamesh le seguía.

Llevaron las cosas desperdigadas en el bosque, pero para lamento de Enkidu, no podrían llevar todas las armas que acompañaban al lo que quedaba de Humbaba debido al peso.

Ya casi anochecía cuando Enkidu terminó de llevar las últimas unidades de madera.

—Mañana continúo—sentenció, sentándose sobre algunos troncos, descansando—. Estoy hambriento. Movamos la carpa hacia el afluente, así mañana podemos salir más fácilmente.

—Primero arma la tienda, no pienso dormir en la intemperie—dijo Gilgamesh, mirando como el río gorgoteaba en las piedras de la orilla mucho más abajo de donde se encontraban.

—Tendrás que ayudarme, como todas las noches. Hoy estás más prepotente de lo común.

—Cállate Enkidu.

A pesar de la negativa de Gilgamesh, ambos armaron la tienda y comieron juntos en silencio. Enkidu estaba cubierto de tierra producto del sudor al trabajar tan arduamente. Decidió tomar un baño antes de dormir y descendió al río. Gilgamesh se sentó a observarlo y aprovechó ese tiempo a solas para pensar.

Enkidu terminó de forjar su amistad con él en este viaje. Recordó su abrazo luego de derrotar a Humbaba, la preocupación fraguada en los gestos de su rostro. Si no hubiese confiado en Enkidu, probablemente estaría muerto. Ya no era el rival del que sospechaba de sus actos, el rival que se enfrentó con él en las afueras de su palacio. Enkidu era su amigo… ¿Realmente era su amigo?

Tragó con dificultad. No le gustaba pensar en cursilerías como esas, le hacían sentir incómodo y por sobre todo débil. El amor no era algo que tuviese cabida en su vida y la idea le apestaba, le parecía inútil y ridícula. Pensaba aquello cuando se encontraba distraído, viendo como Enkidu se dirigía desnudo a la tienda, con su precioso cabello verde pegado al cuerpo, destellando bajo la luna que ya se alzaba sobre el cielo. Suspiró y abandonó los pensamientos vergonzosos de su mente.

—¿Cuándo planeas tener lista la balsa? —preguntó, luego de recostarse a su lado, mirando las estrellas.

—Pronto. Si mañana trabajo todo el día, podré tenerla lista para la noche, pero tendremos que esperar a que sea de día para navegar. Es peligroso si no sabemos cómo luce el afluente.

—De acuerdo.

Enkidu secó su cabello y se acostó fresco al lado de Gilgamesh. Sus brazos descansaron relajados al costado de sus cuerpos, cuando su mano rozó con delicadeza inocente la de Gilgamesh, sin realmente querer hacerlo. El tacto fue tan sensible para Gilgamesh que su dedo índice tiritó. Inhaló para calmar el ruido de su mente y ambos, lentamente jugaron con sus dedos hasta que finalmente entrelazaron sus manos. No se miraron, tampoco se dijeron algo, pero todo aquello sobraba, porque el toque íntimo de sus almas fue suficiente. Gilgamesh no estaba del todo cómodo, pero a medida que el frescor de la noche daba a su cuerpo, el sueño le fue ganando y se durmió con su mano enlazada a la de Enkidu.

Gilgamesh soñó que Enkidu corría a través de los pasillos del palacio, mirando hacia atrás, como tentándolo a seguirlo hasta que finalmente llegaron a uno de los jardines que tanto frecuentaban. Ahí, su amigo se volteó para mirarle y su sonrisa coqueta se desvaneció. De pronto, volvía a ser el mismo bestiario que aquel día le desafió. La lluvia volvía, las cadenas, el frío del acero y su mirada eléctrica que laceraba su cordura. Tuvo miedo como nunca porque ahora no sólo estaba involucrado su orgullo, si no que también…

Su corazón.

Despertó agitado. Era muy temprano en la mañana y Enkidu le daba la espalda. Juzgando el ritmo de su respiración, aun dormía. Gilgamesh se sentó en su lecho y llevó ambas manos a sus ojos, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas. Restregó con rabia su rostro y se condenó por sentir tales cosas por Enkidu. Estaba mal, muy mal. Una cosa era infatuarse con él, desear su cuerpo y obtenerlo, la otra muy diferente era sentir ese deseo de protección, de anhelo por sus miradas, aquella estúpida sensación de sonreír cuando le veía. Ya hace mucho tiempo venía sucediéndole y lo ignoró hasta más no poder y ahora el momento en el que colapsaba. Dio un golpe a la tierra con rabia y luego pasó su mano por la frente. Aquello despertó a Enkidu.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Enkidu luego de desperezarse.

—Nada. Ponte a trabajar—masculló Gilgamesh con rabia, sin mirarlo.

—Es muy temprano. Primero quiero comer—sugirió Enkidu, con una vocecita propia de él cuando despertaba.

—No Enkidu. Trabaja. Gánate tu comida—replicó, ya molesto.

Enkidu como solía pasar cuando Gilgamesh tenía arranques de ira, se enojó.

—Corta tu estupidez, Gilgamesh—dijo Enkidu, con un tono grave en su voz—. Si insistes con eso, te golpearé.

—Hazlo—desafió Gilgamesh, mirándole iracundo—. Porque ese es tu propósito, ¿No? A eso viniste a este mundo, a arruinar mi calma, mi cotidianidad.

Enkidu guardó silencio. Gilgamesh siempre lograba ganar en las contiendas verbales. Tragó con dificultad y se levantó, sin decir nada.

Comenzó a trabajar en la barcaza, aprovechando que Gilgamesh volvía a tenderse. Tomó la cuerda y empezó a atar los troncos uno al lado del otro, cuando de pronto la angustia en su pecho cedió y comenzó a llorar. Se sentó un momento en el suelo, sin muecas en su rostro, limpiando constantemente sus lágrimas con el pulgar. Miraba la cuerda y jugaba con ella, con sus manos suaves algo dañadas por el trabajo y las muñecas delgadas enrojecidas. Las estrellas del amanecer aún titilaban con suavidad en el cielo y pudo distraerse en eso.

¿Por qué Gilgamesh salía con su agresividad?

Le molestaba eso. Desde el día en que ebrio le dijo aquellas palabras insinuantes, nunca más lo hizo. Lentamente se convencía de lo contrario, de que Gilgamesh no lo quería de cierta forma y sólo era un amigo muy cercano para él. No estaba mal si era así, sin embargo, su corazón latía doloroso cuando actos como el de la noche anterior sucedían para que luego Gilgamesh actuara grosero.

Decidió terminar la barcaza y distraerse en ello.

De alguna manera, Enkidu sabía que las malas palabras de Gilgamesh sólo simbolizaban debilidad.

"_Eres un rey con una debilidad y yo sé cual es esa_" dijo Humbaba, momentos antes de morir.

Humbaba, su viejo amigo, tuvo mucha más sabiduría que los actos de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh se sintió un tanto arrepentido por las cosas que le dijo a Enkidu, pero finalmente terminó creyendo las palabras y en una molesta sensación de desagrado, terminó durmiendo de nuevo. Cuando despertó, Enkidu ya unió todos los maderos que servirían de suelo para la balsa y se encontraba descansando, jugando con una rama de cedro entre sus manos.

Gilgamesh se levantó y rascando su cabeza, bajó por la ladera al río. Le pediría disculpas. Esta vez sí lo haría. No sería como las veces anteriores en donde se quedaba con las palabras en su garganta sin soltarlas. Esperó a que Enkidu se percatara de su presencia y se cruzó de brazos.

—Has trabajado muy rápido. Ven a desayunar conmigo—dijo Gilgamesh, traicionándose.

Como fuese, le pediría perdón.

Enkidu accedió, caminando a su lado, sin decirle palabra alguna. Su rictus era de tristeza y no le miraba a los ojos, como siempre que estaba fastidiado. Se sentó en la tienda, escogiendo una manzana del abundante desayuno que Gilgamesh dispuso para él. _"Esta es una manera de disculparme" _se justificó Gilgamesh, sabiendo que no era suficiente.

—¿Por qué estás tan callado? —preguntó Gilgamesh, aunque la respuesta fuese predecible.

—Estoy dolido—dijo Enkidu con una sinceridad propia de él—. No deberías ilusionarme si luego me demuestras lo contrario.

—¿Ilusionarte con qué? —Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y dejó las uvas que comía.

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero—dijo escuetamente Enkidu.

Gilgamesh naturalmente se volvió a molestar. Respiró intenso, calmándose por dentro. Era el momento propicio, pero de nuevo ocurría: el silencio, la garganta comprimida, el estómago endurecido. _"dilo, son dos simples palabras que no valen nada"_ gritó en su mente, mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—Sí. Sé a lo que te refieres—admitió Gilgamesh, con un inminente dolor de estómago. Enkidu expectante, esperó que continuara—. Me cuesta…

Respiró ofuscado, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca:

—Es tu culpa.

Traición. Eso es lo que ocurrió con su lengua y sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió de decir aquello y lo miró con cierto aire desconcertado. Enkidu en cambio, parecía inexpresivo, como si se esperase algo así.

—Sí, es mi culpa. Soy iluso.

Enkidu abandonó la manzana a medio comer y descendió a terminar con la balsa.

Gilgamesh se enterró las uñas en el antebrazo con un enojo tal que parecía que fuese a estallar y así lo hizo. Con rabia pateó una de las vasijas de oro y dio con una bandeja llena de frutas que quedaron esparcidas en la tienda. Salió y miró a Enkidu lejos y su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho.

No estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Se obligaría a bajar y pedirle disculpas, como fuese. Comenzó a caminar y luego a correr para llegar a su lado y reclamar su brazo. Enkidu sorprendido, se desprendió y habló:

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Enkidu, con notas de ira en su voz— Ya déjame en paz terminar esta cosa para largarnos.

—Perdóname.

Gilgamesh descendió la cabeza y apretó los labios, sintiendo el bombeo en sus oídos. Enkidu se quedó estático, analizando lo que ocurrió.

¿Gilgamesh disculpándose?

Enkidu dejó caer las cosas que llevaba consigo y con una mano levantó el rostro de Gilgamesh. Él era mucho más alto y tuvo que alzar la mirada para encontrarse con su rostro. Le costó pestañear, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Siempre tendrás mi perdón, Gil, aunque no me lo digas, pero no juegues conmigo. Sé sincero—susurró, acariciando fugazmente su mentón.

—Estoy siendo sincero—murmuró Gilgamesh, aún enojado—. No juego contigo. No sé como reaccionar, es todo.

Enkidu finalmente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, para luego agacharse y recoger las cosas que dejó caer.

El resto de la mañana, Gilgamesh se propuso a pensar a las orillas del río, mientras contemplaba a Enkidu avanzar con la balsa. Utilizó la tela de la tienda para crear unas velas y unió las cuerdas a una especie de timón improvisado. Para el medio día, estaba casi lista, cuando Gilgamesh lo llamó para almorzar.

Enkidu se sentó a su lado, hambriento, ya que el desayuno no había sido suficiente. Comió con ganas, bebiendo un montón de agua y tragando pan y verduras como si fuesen bocados. Gilgamesh por su parte, casi no comió. Se dedicó a observar a Enkidu, su perfil perfecto, el cabello alborotado, su torso desnudo, cuando comenzó a sentir picor en los ojos.

Se asustó. Reconocía aquella sensación.

No. No iba a llorar.

Tomó un trozo de pan y mordisqueó por mero nerviosismo. Pestañeo suficiente como para que la maldita sensación desapareciera. Suspiró algo ahogado y en un impulso, quitó el trozo de pan que comía Enkidu para hablarle:

—Créeme. No miento—dijo, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Enkidu recogió su trozo de pan y contestó:

—Lo sé.

El corazón de Gilgamesh se alivió al escuchar eso. Algo incómodo buscó entre los pensamientos algo con lo qué distraer el momento hasta que finalmente lo encontró:

—Te ayudaré a cargar la balsa. Quiero llegar pronto a mi palacio. Estoy harto de vivir en tiendas.

—Está bien—dijo Enkidu, terminando su trozo de pan—. Podemos partir esta tarde y acampar una última vez, recuerda, no podemos navegar de noche.

Gilgamesh asintió.

Durante al menos una hora, colocaron la balsa cerca de la orilla y montaron los objetos. Luego, Enkidu fue donde los caballos y los liberó a su suerte, despidiéndose de ellos. Regresó con Gilgamesh para ponerse una camisa holgada y empezar a empujar la balsa al agua. Lo ayudó a montarse y así emprendieron el viaje hacia el río Éufrates.

Navegaron toda la tarde casi en silencio, mojados y exhaustos, ya que debían mantener el equilibrio y las cosas para que estas no cayeran al río, aunque fue inevitable que algunas copas y platos se deslizaran y se hundieran, perdiéndose en el cuerpo de agua. Gilgamesh sostenía algunas armas y el diente de Humbaba mientras que Enkidu guiaba la marcha. El cabello humedecido se pegaba a su cuerpo y a su rostro, molestándole.

Ya para la noche, Enkidu encausó la embarcación hacia la orilla del afluente, el cual desembocaba en el río Éufrates más adelante, lo suficiente como para verlo a simple vista. Una vez detenida la balsa, Enkidu se bajó de ella y tiró con fuerzas.

—Ya que usé la tela de la anterior tienda para hacer las velas, necesitamos una nueva—indicó Enkidu, estilando su cabello.

Gilgamesh hizo aparecer la tela tal como Enkidu la pidió y pronto entre los dos, armaron un refugio. La noche pronto cayó sobre ellos y el calor del día desapareció para convertirse en viento helado que rozaba sus húmedas vestimentas. Enkidu se adentró a la tienda y prendió una lamparilla.

—Ven… —dijo, con la lámpara en la mano—Hace frío, aquí nos secaremos.

Gilgamesh se volteó a ver la entrada de la tienda y Enkidu se encontraba asomada en ella, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Dejó de pestañear un momento hasta que finalmente accedió a la petición. Entró a la tienda y se sentó dentro de ella. Revolvió las cosas y encontró dos camisas holgadas sencillas, muy lejanas a las ropas que vestía en el palacio. Las miró con indiferencia y resopló.

—Realmente extraño mi palacio—dijo Gilgamesh, quitándose la parte de arriba húmeda y colocándose la seca.

Entregó la otra prenda a Enkidu, quien intentaba secar su cabello con un trozo de tela malograda. Entre sus manos recibió la camisa mientras Gilgamesh revolvía para encontrar pantalones. Al voltearse y ver a Enkidu semi desnudo, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Y ahí de nuevo estaba la sensación: los latidos acelerados, el calor en el rostro, el suspiro inminente que abandonaba sus labios. Cerró los ojos con arrogancia y habló:

—Quédate desnudo—ordenó, sin mirarle.

—Pero tengo frío—musitó Enkidu, dispuesto a colocarse la ropa que le entregó Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh dirigió una mirada hostil y reclamó una de sus muñecas.

—Yo te haré entrar en calor.

Los ojos coronados en pestañas de Enkidu hicieron contacto con los de Gilgamesh y la seriedad de su rostro era cercenante.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Enkidu, tocando a Gilgamesh— ¿Qué pretendes?

Gilgamesh tiritó cuando sintió los suaves dedos de Enkidu en su brazo, causándole un cosquilleo agradable. Sentía que estallaría, las emociones golpeaban su pecho, sus labios pugnaban por soltar una sonrisa boba, sus ojos de quedarse prendados a los de Enkidu.

—Nada. No pretendo nada, has lo que quieras, vístete si quieres—barbulló Gilgamesh con cierta agresividad. Quitó la mano de Enkidu de su antebrazo y se sentó dándole la espalda.

Enkidu quedó atónito. Generalmente Gilgamesh cedía rápido a las intensiones carnales de ambos, pero llevaba tiempo con extraños arrebatos. Descendió la mirada y miró sus muñecas.

—Gil… ¿Por qué insistes en ocultarte conmigo? No lo entiendo. Yo no soy una de tus consortes ni alguien común del consejo, tampoco un general o una sirvienta. No necesitas aparentar nada conmigo. Déjate llevar, yo jamás te juzgare. Sabes que conmigo tus secretos están seguros. No seas cruel contigo mismo y voltéate. Toma mi cuerpo como siempre lo haces.

Gilgamesh ya se había enojado. Respiraba con rabia y ocultó su rostro tras una mano que tiritaba levemente.

—Es justamente eso, Enkidu. Ya no quiero tomar tu cuerpo.

Las cejas de Enkidu se curvaron y sus ojos se abrieron levemente. Apretó la camisa entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, apenado.

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —preguntó, con un temblor en su voz— ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que de pronto me rechaces así?

No pudo contenerlo. Una lágrima abandonó su ojo derecho y luego otras cuantas más descendieron hasta sus manos. Gimoteó en silencio y Gilgamesh se percató de ello. No creyó que Enkidu lloraría por decir eso.

El problema de Gilgamesh es que era un completo idiota para hablar de sus sentimientos. Nunca lo hacía, siempre se dedicaba a ordenar, burlarse y reírse, pero nunca a hablar de su soledad o de sus miedos, mucho menos de sus dudas amorosas. Ver a Enkidu llorar le formó un nudo en la garganta. Se volteó y su mano temblorosa se alzó para reclamar el rostro de Enkidu, pero él la apartó con cierta violencia.

—Déjame solo—pidió Enkidu, completamente ahogado, con sus hermosas pestañas cubiertas de lágrimas—, quiero dormir.

—Enkidu, tu dijiste que siempre me perdonarías, aunque no te lo pidiese—dijo Gilgamesh, calmado—. No tienes que ponerte así.

Enkidu abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Parecía colmado de cólera, de resentimiento, como si de pronto dejara fluir todo lo que llevaba guardando.

—Tú me has utilizado nada más y yo como un imbécil me he dejado llevar para ti.

—¿No era ese tu deseo? ¿No querías ser utilizado como una cosa? —susurró Gilgamesh, sin una pizca de arrogancia—Al parecer has cambiado de idea con el transcurso del tiempo.

Enkidu se quedó en silencio, sopesando las palabras de Gilgamesh. Tragó para intentar disolver el nudo en su garganta y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Es que… quería ser todo para ti—confesó Enkidu en un murmullo, ocultando su rostro tras su cabello.

Gilgamesh curvó sus cejas y reclamó el cuerpo de Enkidu para traerlo consigo. Apoyó la cabeza de Enkidu en su hombro y con sus brazos rodeó su torso desnudo. Posó su cabeza en la de él y alzó una mano para acariciar su cabello húmedo.

—Enkidu—comenzó, pensando las palabras que diría— ¿Sabes por qué no quiero tomar tu cuerpo? Tengo una sensación desagradable que jamás he sentido y me pasa al verte. Aunque no lo creas, me absorbe y eso es justamente lo que me desconcierta.

—¿Por qué no te agrada? —preguntó Enkidu, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Gilgamesh guardó silencio un momento meditando, hasta que finalmente decidió decirlo:

—Porque eso me hace vulnerable.

Enkidu se apartó de Gilgamesh y vio que éste tenía la mirada perdida, con el ceño relajado, como si hubiese liberado una gran carga. Reclamó su rostro, pero lo apartó suavemente.

—Gil, no eres vulnerable por sentir cosas. Estás siendo muy duro contigo.

—Sí, sí soy vulnerable—dijo, enfrentando a Enkidu—, porque puedes hacer lo que gustes conmigo si lo deseas y eso me enoja. No puedes tener control sobre mí.

—No quiero tener control sobre ti—contrarió Enkidu, dejando una última lágrima caer—. Yo quiero ir a tu lado, quiero que seas feliz y que te sientas dichoso de tenerme.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos, pero era porque sentía que perdería los estribos. De nuevo le picaban la nariz y odiaba esa sensación. Colocó el dedo índice y el pulgar sobre sus ojos y los restregó suavemente, debatiéndose internamente.

—Demuéstramelo—ordenó Gilgamesh.

Enkidu tomó las manos de Gilgamesh y las guio a su cintura. Con una calma increíble, las deslizó por su cuerpo, para que él lo recorriera.

Con eso era suficiente para que Gilgamesh cayera. Era todo lo contrario a lo que Enkidu debía demostrar, porque Gilgamesh quedó preso en el hechizo, en las artimañas seductoras de Enkidu. Tomó su cuerpo entre ambas manos y lo recostó sobre el suelo lleno de almohadas para dirigirse a sus labios y comenzar a besarlo, lento, disfrutando del momento, como si fuese el último. Su nariz se deslizaba por el rostro de Enkidu, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en un movimiento íntimo y secreto, que ambos encerraban bajo la tela de su tienda.

—Hay cosas que no puedo decirte—susurró Gilgamesh sobre sus labios, mientras abría las piernas de Enkidu y las colocaba a su costado—, pero sé que las sabes.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirlas? ¿Qué te detiene a hacerlo? —preguntó Enkidu, dejándose guiar. Sus manos se alzaron a su rostro y los acarició, con algo de desesperación.

—No sé.

Sí sabia. Era su arrogancia, su orgullo y su prepotencia. Él estaba consciente de que sus sentimientos se escondían detrás de la armadura de oro que le hacía ver glorioso, indestructible e inmune a las emociones humanas, pero era justamente aquello en lo que siempre erraba: él era humano.

—Está bien—dijo Enkidu, asintiendo—, no te fuerces.

—Pero… —titubeó Gilgamesh, apegando su frente a la de Enkidu—puedo demostrártelo.

Luego se hizo el silencio.

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, con la calma de la noche que caía sobre ellos. Los besos se convirtieron en caricias y las caricias en jadeos. Sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraban íntimamente unidos, en el calor del momento, en los movimientos lentos y pausados de Gilgamesh para entrar más profundo en Enkidu. Sus gemidos silenciosos eran completamente halagadores y el pecho de Gilgamesh se llenaba de emociones cuando sentía que Enkidu no podía contener el agudo sonido de sus respiraciones. Enkidu estaba completamente entregado sobre el lecho, con sus manos descansando al lado de su cabeza, mientras Gilgamesh se alzaba sobre él para lograr estabilidad. Miró a sus ojos un largo momento, para sonreírle, con una ternura que nadie creería jamás que fuese posible. Enkidu quedó impresionado de ello, increíblemente sorprendido, tanto que una ola de placer le invadió. Aferró sus piernas a la espalda de Gilgamesh y volvió a entregarse a él.

—Soy tuyo—susurró Enkidu, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándose de la ropa perdida en el suelo.

Gilgamesh tuvo un ataque de pasión. Besó con frenesí su cuello, se aferró con fuerzas a su cintura, unió su cuerpo a él con más fogosidad. Lo quería para él, sólo para él, deseoso de combustionar todo eso que sentía en su pecho para Enkidu. Los ánimos de Enkidu se exaltaron, acarició el cabello de Gilgamesh, su espalda, sus glúteos hasta que no aguantó más y finalmente fue suyo.

Luego de eso, Gilgamesh se acostó a su lado respirando agitado. Ambos miraban el techo de la tienda, ensimismados, sabiendo que tenían un secreto en común. Ya no eran simples amantes, ya no eran amigos ni tampoco compañeros. Eran algo más, pero…

Se quedaría oculto en el silencio de esta y muchas noches más.

My dream, it seems, fails to see the mornings  
My one and only aim  
I hear you breathe, I'm not alone in the darkness  
I feel something on my lips I should not

One, too many poison kisses  
And I'm drowning in the deepest see  
I found my destination, what I'm here for  
I'm knocking on my heaven's door

One day we will run out of tomorrows  
And yesterday's become the stuff our dreams are made of

Until today, I lived in the shadow world  
Now heart is speaking, brain's defeated  
Independent thought deleted

One too many poisoned kisses  
And I'm drowning in your deepest sea  
I found my destiny, something I'm here for  
I'm knockin' on my heaven's door.

And the map to find my sleepin' wishes  
Is hidden where I cannot see  
When I'm awake, I need your poison kisses  
To fall back in a living dream

"Why do you fear to long for my love, please be strong.  
If your heart can hear a song, you can't go wrong  
So repose your trust in me, save this love, live and see  
If the life beyond this dream is what you seek"

"Fill your deepest wishes,  
Come take my poison kisses  
Life is too short, this golden hour lats for a lifetime"

Give me your poison kiss,  
Now, come night, I need my sleeping wish  
Help me dream again, somehow kiss me now

With your poisoned lips  
Oh, come night, I want my missing wish  
Help me get one kiss, somehow  
Hold me now

No dream can heal a broken heart  
When we're apart

On the sea of wishes  
My dream that no one misses  
Tears me apart, always somehow

No dream can heal a broken heart – Sonata Arctica


	23. 19 Oro y barro

**Segunda parte: Ishtar** **Tablilla VI** **Capítulo 18** **Oro y barro**

Un guardia jugaba distraído con una daga. Casi nunca ocurría algo en las afueras de las murallas de Uruk. De vez en cuando se formaban pequeños campamentos de foráneos deseosos de ser parte de la bella y vibrante ciudad, a veces con buenos resultados, otras veces con el rechazo pugnando en sus manos trabajadoras. Esa noche era, como otras, tranquila.

Un compañero se acercó a él con una jarra llena de cerveza y ambos se sentaron a ver el silencio de la tierra llana que se extendía a los pies de Uruk. La soledad de esos páramos se reflejaba en el adormilado pestañeo de ambos. Ya comenzaban a dormirse cuando a lo lejos, una carreta se acercaba lenta y pausada, como si llevase mucho peso encima. El compañero que trajo la cerveza dio un codazo a su amigo y señaló el carruaje.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo el hombre de la daga, buscando su lanza, tanteando en la oscuridad—Ponte en guardia mi buen amigo, pueden ser los característicos ladronzuelos del desierto.

—Tenemos que parecer los típicos soldados incansables que se estancan frente a las puertas de su ciudad—bromeó su amigo y ambos rieron frente la idea.

Se calmaron y tomaron sus armas. Desde la altura del muro, los guardias que vigilaban las tierras a lo lejos dieron una señal y con ellos supieron que sí era un carruaje extranjero. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, un hombre joven y delgado de aspecto humilde se acercó a ellos. Su rostro estaba ojeroso y temblaba como si fuese un pollo a punto de ser aniquilado.

—No me hagan nada por favor—rogó el joven, quien al lado de los guardias lucía aún más miserable—. Vengo con el rey Gilgamesh y su amigo Enkidu.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí y soltaron una risotada.

—No me digas—dijo uno de ellos, enjugándose una lágrima—. Él no llegaría en un carruaje pobre como el tuyo, eso sería muy hilarante de ver.

—Además—añadió el segundo guardia—, si fuese así, ¿Por qué él o su amigo no han venido a presentarse personalmente?

—Es que… —objetó el nervioso hombrecillo—se han quedado dormidos. No quiero despertarlos, por favor ayúdenme, me da mucho miedo.

Las bromas entre los guardias terminaron y ahora eran miradas de hostilidad: ir por el carruaje y corroborarlo podría ser una oportunidad perfecta para descuidar la puerta. Quizá el hombre escuálido traía un ejército entre las sombras que pensaban atacarlos cuando se diese la mínima oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Demuéstralo—ordenó uno de ellos, con la lanza firme en sus manos.

El otro guardia dio una señal a los centinelas de las torres, con el fin de prepararse por un presunto encuentro. El joven gimió angustiado y miró sus manos.

—Yo debía regresar con mi padre ayer, pero encontré al rey y a su amigo varados al borde de un rio, humedecidos, con una barcaza rota y un montón de cosas desperdigadas por todos lados. Cuando me acerqué, temeroso y maravillado por la cantidad de oro abandonado, su amigo del mítico cabello verde me asustó al verme directo a los ojos. Tenía entre sus manos una espada y temí mucho por mi vida. Grité y pedí ayuda, pero él me detuvo y dijo que no tuviera miedo. Ahí fue cuando se presentó como Enkidu. Quedé completamente impresionado al saber que él era el famoso amigo del rey. Nunca en la vida había tenido oportunidad de ver a ninguno de los dos, soy un simple campesino que provee a Uruk y nada más.

"Enkidu dijo que necesitaban ayuda para volver a Uruk, porque salieron victoriosos de su confrontación con Humbaba. En eso, el rey Gilgamesh despertó y comenzó a gritarle a su amigo, ya que al parecer era culpa de él que su balsa se rompiera y quedaran azarosos como simples piedras. Fue muy divertido verlos pelear porque Enkidu sólo se reía y el rey Gilgamesh no parecía muy contento. Ahí fue cuando el rey me miró y tuve mucho miedo. Dijo que me mandaría al calabozo si no hacía algo al respecto y me ordenó que los trajera de vuelta a Uruk. Verán… tuve que regresar a casa y robar el carruaje de mi padre y aquí estoy. Por favor créanme, mi padre me odiará por esto, ya tengo suficientes problemas y sólo quiero dejar al rey y su amigo en su ciudad.

El joven tragó con dificultad, como sabiendo que su historia era todo menos verosímil. Uno de los guardias lo miró con reprocho mientras que el otro suspiró, buscando una respuesta.

Era cierto que el rey había ido tras Humbaba y de ello han pasado al menos quince días, pero se sorprendía que regresaran tan luego. Por otro lado, es imposible que un simple campesino de las afueras de Uruk supiera que el rey iría a combatir. Dudoso asintió y con una seña, le indicó a su amigo que permaneciera en el lugar, después de sacar una antorcha. Él agarró al chico y sabiendo que los centinelas estaban con arcos preparados por cualquier eventual problema, se dirigió al modesto carruaje. Atrás, una estructura cuadrada montada sobre ruedas estaba llena de bultos y de armas, todas de oro o de materiales nobles. Un enorme diente descansaba a los pies de dos personas que parecían acurrucadas una con la otra. El guardia, ahora cayendo en cuenta que quizás la historia del chico era cierta, movió con su lanza la tela que cubría ambos cuerpos, temiendo que estuviesen muertos o algo así, cuando vio a Gilgamesh y Enkidu durmiendo profundamente.

El guardia ahogó el grito y con una seña indicó a los centinelas que bajaran sus armas. Sin saber cómo proceder, se acercó a su compañero y cuchicheó en su oído sobre el descubrimiento.

Estuvieron largo tiempo los guardias y el campesino debatiéndose en cómo despertar a Gilgamesh.

El frío de la noche comenzaba a colarse entre las ropas de los presentes a tal punto que Enkidu, algo adormilado, se levantó y restregó sus ojos. Todos en el lugar se encontraban en silencio, viendo como el supremo consejero de Uruk los observaba como si los estuviese juzgando. Se aclaró la garganta y zamarreó el cuerpo de Gilgamesh.

—Despierta—dijo, con voz ronca—. Ya llegamos.

Gilgamesh se sentó en la carreta apenas escuchó aquello. Su mirada se dirigió a las gloriosas y hermosas murallas de Uruk y sonrió más que satisfecho.

—Lo logré—dijo Gilgamesh, pateando las cosas que se encontraban sobre sus piernas y las de Enkidu—, llegué a Uruk sano y salvo.

—Querrás decir lo logramos—dijo Enkidu, bajándose del carruaje, sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas.

Los guardias miraban atónitos a ambos hablar entre ellos con tanta libertad: ellos nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de ver cómo Gilgamesh trataba al ya famoso Enkidu, el que hace mucho tiempo atrás entró a Uruk en el carruaje de los sacerdotes de Ishtar, con el fin de acabar con el rey. Los tres estaban estancados en el suelo, como si nada.

—¿Qué están esperando? —bramó Gilgamesh, cubierto con el trozo de tela que traían encima—Abran las puertas, quiero llegar a mi palacio.

Gilgamesh lucía por lo bajo, lamentable. Traía sucio el rostro, el cabello caído y opaco, además de ropa manchada de barro y descalzo. Enkidu no venía en mejores condiciones: su cabello verde enredado parecía más bien una mezcla entre musgo y arena. Los guardias bajaron la mirada y por instinto, el campesino también lo hizo.

—Amable campesino—comenzó Enkidu—, por favor guíanos al palacio y podrás quedarte con todas las armas de oro que traemos encima.

Gilgamesh dirigió una mirada asesina a Enkidu, pero él le detuvo con una sonrisa que parecía más una advertencia.

—Como ordene—dijo el chico encaminándose a su carreta, con la sorpresa inminente de quien se gana el premio gordo.

Los guardias finalmente abrieron las enormes y gloriosas puertas de Uruk a través de los mecanismos complejos que involucraba tener una puerta de esas características. Gilgamesh y Enkidu volvieron a montarse sobre el carruaje y así, se encaminaron en línea recta hasta el gran palacio de Gilgamesh.


	24. 20 La joya

**Capítulo 19** **La joya**

Aquella noche donde Gilgamesh y Enkidu llegaron al palacio, se vieron más tarde en uno de los cientos de salones elegantes. Ambos se encontraban bañados y el aroma característico de los perfumes de Gilgamesh inundaban el lugar, apropiándose de cada esquina como un fantasma fragante.

—Creo que quiero ir a dormir—Enkidu se restregó un ojo luego de sentarse—, en el carruaje tuve frío todo el camino. ¿No estás cansado?

—Un poco…—dijo Gilgamesh.

En realidad, Gilgamesh quería hablar algunas cosas con Enkidu.

Debía aclarar lo que aquella noche ocurrió en la tienda. Deseaba dejar los malos entendidos afuera y por sobretodo, mantener la serenidad y la supremacía en todo esto. Gilgamesh se cruzó de manos y colocó el mentón sobre estas.

—Enkidu—comenzó sin hallar por donde empezar—, quiero que sepas una cosa.

Enkidu prestó atención a las palabras de Gilgamesh y se acomodó.

—Dime.

Gilgamesh exhaló para aliviar la tensión que ya se estaba creando en su pecho. Lo taladró con la mirada unos instantes y luego habló:

—Eres el mejor amigo que podría haber tenido.

Enkidu no parecía sorprendido con la declaración, pero agradeció igualmente el gesto.

—Estás sentimental esta noche, ¿No?

Aquello tomó desprevenido a Gilgamesh. No era su intención que lo encontraran sentimental, era una de las cosas más incómodas que podrían suceder. Curvó la comisura de sus labios en señal de desagrado.

—No, ¿Acaso no puedo decirte nada sin que hagas comentarios ridículos?

Enkidu soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres tú el que se toma las cosas tan personales. Relájate.

La luz de la luna bañaba los preciosos suelos pulidos a través de los tragaluces dispuestos en la instancia. Ambos centraron su atención a aquello y permanecieron en quietud, disfrutando el resplandor platinado que regalaban las lozas.

—Gil—susurró Enkidu—, guardaré siempre en mi recuerdo este viaje.

—¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? No es nada en particular, fue terminar con una molestia y regresar. Haremos muchos viajes de ese tipo. Combatiremos bestias, tendremos aventuras. Este es el primero de muchos.

—Espero así sea—Enkidu se encontraba ensoñado, con una dulce expresión de anhelo en su rostro. Sus manos se enredaban nerviosas sobre su regazo—. Me gusta estar a solas contigo.

Gilgamesh carraspeó y relajó la postura.

—Ahora estamos a solas—indicó Gilgamesh, moviendo su mano—, no sé cual es la diferencia.

—Al llegar al palacio cambias Gil. Te vuelves hostil, te ocultas tras tu faceta de rey frío y calculador, cuando en realidad eres una persona protectora, cálida incluso. Aquello nunca lo veré tras las paredes de este lugar, pero en el bosque te liberas.

Gilgamesh se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Enkidu. Bufó para luego soltar una risa forzosa.

—Para variar dices escaparates Enkidu. He sido el mismo desde que dejé este palacio hasta que volví.

Enkidu se apoyó en el borde de la silla y cruzó las piernas. Llevaba un pantalón holgado que delineaba sus muslos bajo la tela. El cabello húmedo se secaba gracias a la brisa y el aroma llegaba hasta la nariz de Gilgamesh.

Cerró los ojos algo superado. De nuevo volvía esa sensación fastidiosa que le revolvía el estómago en un dolor agradable pero culposo: no lo iba a permitir, lo negaría hasta el final. Aquellos sentimientos surgían como lava en su sangre, le recorrían el cuerpo y ciento de uñas rasguñaban suavemente su piel, crispándose por el toque desagradable de aquel secreto maldito que guardaba.

—Vamos a dormir—dictaminó finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

Gilgamesh y Enkidu caminaron juntos hasta la habitación, adentrándose en ella sin producir mucho ruido. Ambos se encontraban exhaustos y realmente deseaban dormir. Enkidu se quitó la parte superior de su ropa y se quedó semidesnudo para tenderse sobre el lecho y acomodarse. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que Gilgamesh llegara a su lado. Los pliegues de las sábanas le parecían suaves y producían un efecto somnífero en él, relajándolo al punto de dormitar. Una vez que Gilgamesh llegó a su lado, comenzaron a hablar:

—Realmente ha sido un viaje importante—dijo Enkidu, acurrucándose y colocando una mano bajo la almohada—, he aprendido mucho de ti y creo que nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido.

—Hmm…—soltó Gilgamesh, serio—. Suena como si me estudiaras.

—No, pero he aprendido a leerte mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero sin dormirse. Enkidu se acomodó entre las sábanas y se acercó cauteloso a Gilgamesh. Vio su perfil perfecto y se alegró de estar al lado de alguien como él. Conocerlo fue lo mejor que pudo pasar en su existencia, estaba feliz de vivir. Apoyó su nariz en su brazo y algo nervioso, dejó un beso sobre él, muy cerca del hombro, con la inocencia propia de sus labios. Gilgamesh lo vio de reojo, manteniendo la seriedad de su semblante.

—No te hagas ideas que no son reales, Enkidu—dijo, después de sentir su piel muy sensible—, no te hagas daño.

Enkidu se sentó en el lecho y el cabello siguió su trayectoria. Reclamó el rostro de Gilgamesh y se acercó a besarle, posando sus labios suavemente sobre los de él, dedicando un beso adorable. Se detuvo cuando notó que Gilgamesh no seguía con aquello y se apartó de él.

—Duérmete Enkidu—murmuró Gilgamesh y se volteó al lado contrario.

Enkidu se quedó sentado sobre la cama con las cejas curvadas, pero tan pronto como lo pensó, se relajó y se acostó dándole la espalda a Gilgamesh. Se hizo un ovillo y se abrazó a sí mismo. Ya no podía dormir, prefería recordar la noche donde supuestamente Gilgamesh le demostró aquello que sentía.

Qué hermosa mentira.

Sonrió tristemente, y un bostezo pequeño nació de su pecho. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando lo sintió.

Gilgamesh se había volteado para abrazarle por abdomen y esconder su rostro en el cuello. Su respiración era calidad y sus manos lo rodeaban con seguridad. El corazón de Enkidu se disparó en el pecho y abrió los ojos de par en par, deteniendo la respiración. Con cierto temblor en sus dedos, tanteó por lo nudillos de Gilgamesh y los acarició, reconociendo esa piel como si fuese suya. Nuevamente se hizo tangible aquello que guardaban tras las palabras mudas que sus actos reflejaban cada noche en donde no existía nada más en el mundo que ellos dos.

Poco a poco el sueño inundó a Gilgamesh y Enkidu permaneció un lapso más, disfrutando el momento.

Realmente era una hermosa mentira.

Se durmió en el sabor embriagante del veneno de un corazón roto.

Despertó con sopor la mañana siguiente.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y bostezó, abriendo los ojos lentamente. A su lado no se encontraba Gilgamesh, sólo un montón de sábanas revueltas y una almohada con la forma de su cabeza.

Enkidu se incorporó y bostezó nuevamente, restregándose un ojo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, donde encontró a Gilgamesh apoyado en el borde de la tinaja, con la vista baja, como si reflexionara algo muy importante. Enkidu se apoyó en el marco de la entrada.

—¿Te pasa algo Gil?

—Estoy mareado—contestó, respirando con calma.

—Eso no es normal—indicó Enkidu y se acercó con cautela—, deberías verte con los médicos.

Gilgamesh asintió.

—Pídele a Siduri que vaya.

Enkidu colocó una mano en su espalda y la acarició.

—Quizás sólo necesitas descansar. Llevábamos muchos días en la intemperie.

—También tú y te ves bien.

—Yo no tengo sangre de humano, Gil. Es probable que enfermes.

Gilgamesh torció el gesto y alzó una mano para echar a Enkidu.

Enkidu se vistió y salió al vestíbulo, donde todas las mañanas, Siduri esperaba sentada en su mesa.

—Hola Siduri—saludó Enkidu—, Gil no se siente bien. Me pidió que te dijera que fueras por su médico.

Siduri alzó la cabeza y ladeó levemente la cabeza.

—¿Está muy mal?

—No—Enkidu fue a su lado luego de tomar una manzana del desayuno que siempre estaba dispuesto en las mañanas—, pero creo que sólo necesita descansar. Su parte humana se agota como la de todos los hombres.

Siduri se levantó y reverenció a Enkidu.

—Siduri—dijo suavemente Enkidu, sonriéndole—, conmigo no necesitas hacer ese tipo de cosas. Podemos ser amigos.

Siduri se ruborizó al escuchar eso y miró directamente a Enkidu; casi nunca lo hacía, por estar acostumbrada a mantener la vista gacha e ir tras de Gilgamesh. La dulzura de la mirada de Enkidu fue suficiente como para que ella sonriera también.

—¿Ves? —agregó Enkidu, tomando la tablilla de Siduri y entregándosela—, no es necesario. De ahora en adelante sólo mírame y háblame con naturalidad.

—De acuerdo—contestó Siduri, recibiendo sus herramientas—, iré por el médico. No tardo.

Enkidu se quedó a solas y aprovechó de mirar a su alrededor: el hall estaba tranquilo, limpio y ordenado. No es como si nunca estuviese en esas condiciones, pero las primeras noches de Enkidu en el palacio se encontraba con chicas que dormían sobre las almohadas o con tinajas de vino desperdigadas con sus copas. Ese desorden de las fiestas desenfrenadas que tenía Gilgamesh fue reduciéndose con el tiempo al punto que la armonía de la habitación fue acrecentándose hasta tener un orden específico. Los almohadones siempre estaban cubiertos con sus mantas hermosas, las ventanas preservaban sus cortinas bellamente decoradas, las campanillas cantaban suave al son del viento.

Enkidu agachó la vista, ensoñado, agradecido de vivir en un lugar como ese.

Luego de un momento, tomó una bandeja y comenzó a llenarla de cosas para Gilgamesh, ya que parecía que no bajaría al hall de su habitación. Con cuidado, se dirigió hasta el dormitorio y entró para encontrarse con Gilgamesh acostado nuevamente, mirando por la ventana.

—Ten—dijo Enkidu, dejando el alimento en su regazo—, come algo.

—No tengo mucho apetito—indicó Gilgamesh, tomando un vaso de agua luego de que Enkidu le sirviera.

—Al menos debes tomar líquido y comer algunas frutas. Anda, sólo es un poco.

Gilgamesh comió lentamente hasta que llegó el médico. Enkidu se apartó y mientras Gilgamesh era inspeccionado, aprovechó de ir a los vestidores y elegir su ropa para aquel día. Para variar, pasó de colocarse las prendas elegantes y sólo escogió una camisa blanca y unos pantalones rojizos. Fue al baño para asearse y cuando llenó un cuenco con agua para lavar su rostro, se encontró con la pulsera de oro de Gilgamesh. La tomó entre sus dedos y acarició la superficie áurea con melancolía.

Aquel viaje fue único.

Llevó la pulsera a su corazón y cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo la brisa suave que se colaba por la ventana y recordando con ello, las tardes en el bosque.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse, salió hacia el dormitorio y se encontró con Gilgamesh a solas, quien masticaba una hoja de hierba medicinal con algo de disgusto.

—Está amarga—dijo, cuando Enkidu se acercó con algo entre sus manos—, no soy una oveja para estar comiendo plantas.

Enkidu rio encantadoramente y señaló las frutas.

—Prácticamente también son plantas.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos.

—No me refería a… ya olvídalo.

Enkidu se agachó a su lado y tomó la mano de Gilgamesh entre las suyas y deslizó por sus dedos la pulsera de oro hasta llevarla a su muñeca. Acto seguido, llevó la mano hasta sus labios y le depositó un beso.

Gilgamesh miraba a Enkidu atentamente mientras la escena transcurría. Retiró la mano con lentitud y desvió la mirada. Su dorso quedó hipersensible después del tacto de los labios de Enkidu. Tragó la hoja que retorcía su lengua y después tomó agua.

Se sintió desnudo ante aquel acto. Su mente emitía un silbido constante y molesto que no podía acallar.

Enkidu se sentó a su lado y mantuvo la vista perdida en la enredadera de uno de los cimientos.

—Tendrás que ir al concilio y al salón del trono por mí. Toca recibir a súbditos y sus tonterías. Ponte ropa acorde a la tarea, no vayas como un vago.

—Lo haré por ti. No te preocupes. Descansa y recupérate.

Enkidu se puso de pie, pero Gilgamesh tomó su brazo antes de que se alejara. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Gilgamesh lo soltó.

—Hazlo bien—susurró Gilgamesh, con una suavidad poco esperable de él.

—Lo haré.

Enkidu se agachó y levantó el flequillo de Gilgamesh para dejarle un beso en su frente.

Una vez que Enkidu se fue de la habitación, Gilgamesh se hundió en sus almohadas y permitió dejarse llevar por aquella sensación agradable, pero que se convertía en desagradable apenas pensaba en ella.

Es por ello por lo que decidió no pensar.

Se durmió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y no despertó hasta que era atardecer.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Enkidu, quien estaba sentado en el balcón, con un montón de tablillas a sus pies. Terminó de tallar una y dejó el cincel de lado—, ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí—aseveró Gilgamesh, sentándose en su lecho, ya sintiéndose repuesto.

—Iré por la cena.

Enkidu se veía hermoso. Efectivamente se vistió acorde a un consejero real: sobre su pecho descubierto llevaba algunas cadenas de oro decoradas con piedras preciosas. Sobre sus hombros colgaba un manto azul bordado en oro. Sus pantalones blancos hacían juego con sus sandalias de cuero y en un todo, Enkidu parecía un príncipe. La larga trenza caía por su espalda y al final de esta, un lazo azul destacaba sobre el verde de sus cabellos.

Cuando regresó con una bandeja, Gilgamesh reflexionó un momento: ¿Cómo era posible que Enkidu pudiese ser tan hermoso? Parecía un ser salido del paraíso.

Efectivamente eso era.

¿Cuál era el motivo de crear algo tan perfecto para que lo derrotara? ¿Por qué no una bestia fétida y enorme? ¿Por qué no algo amorfo como Humbaba? ¿Por qué Enkidu cambió su forma original para tornarse tan bello?

Él lo sabía, se lo dijo tiempo atrás: para intentar ser un igual a Gilgamesh.

Dentro de toda su belleza física, había algo más que lo enaltecía como un ser celestial: su manera de ser. La dulzura con la que trataba a las personas, la inocencia, la pureza y las buenas intenciones de todos sus actos.

Gilgamesh cada día que transcurría, caía más profundo en aquel pozo que le hacía suspirar cada vez que veía a Enkidu.

—Estás muy silencioso—dijo Enkidu, también cenando con él—¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?

—No, ya estoy bien—contestó luego de tragar—, pensaba en cómo te fue hoy. ¿Algo nuevo?

—Pues… faltan casas al norte de Uruk para los emigrantes. Destiné recursos para eso.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y miró severamente a Enkidu.

—¿Estás pensando las cosas que haces?

—Sí. Los balances de las minas y la ganadería fueron buenos como para permitir un desvío de recursos para las casas. Son para comerciantes de todas formas. No pierdes dinero Gil.

Gilgamesh asintió y continuó comiendo.

—No creo que sea tan simple como dices.

—Gil—Enkidu se acomodó a su lado y tomó un dátil caramelizado (últimamente comía demasiado esos dulces)—, la gente que viene a Uruk viene por una nueva oportunidad para sus vidas. Uruk es vibrante, llena de vida y rica. Demuestra esa riqueza que tiene a través de las personas, que tus mismos súbditos manifiesten a través de ellos la verdad de Uruk. Si no permites que nuevos miembros se unan a tu ciudad, Uruk no sería la joya que es.

Gilgamesh bufó y luego de pedir a Enkidu con una seña que quitara la bandeja, se acomodó en la cama y le hizo un lado.

—Supongo que como consejero cumples bien tu labor. Tiene sentido lo que dices.

—Claro que tiene sentido—dijo Enkidu, sentándose a su lado—; ciudadanos felices, reino feliz, rey feliz.

Gilgamesh sonrió levemente y colocó sus manos sobre su abdomen.

—¿Quieres que sea feliz?

—Es lo único que quiero en el mundo—susurró Enkidu.

—Entonces deberías dejar de gastar mis recursos porque mi riqueza me hace feliz.

—No es cierto Gil—Enkidu se quitó un aro de oro que adornaba su cabeza y desató su trenza—, no sé como eras antes de que yo llegara a Uruk, pero siento que ha cambiado la forma en que me sonríes, eres dulce, tu sonrisa es sincera y tímida. Eso habla de alguien un poco más feliz que antes.

—Cállate, escucha los escaparates que estás diciendo—Gilgamesh sintió algo parecido a una ola de calor invadirle el pecho. Evitó mirarle.

Enkidu rio suave y se levantó para quitarse la ropa y arrojarla al suelo. Fue al guardarropa y eligió un pijama para luego ir al baño y quitarse el maquillaje. Regresó y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Es temprano para dormir, ¿Quieres conversar?

—Sí—dijo Gilgamesh, acomodándose entre sus sábanas—¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese la fiesta?

—Cierto, querías hacer una fiesta—recordó Enkidu, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Bueno, me gustaría que todo Uruk estuviese invitado.

—Claro que lo estará. Hay más que suficiente para alimentar a cada ciudadano de este reino.

—¿Podría ser dentro de cuatro días? ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto. Mañana pediré a Siduri que se encargue de ello.

—No la sobrecargues con trabajo—dijo Enkidu, sonriendo cómplice, recordando lo que hablaron en el bosque.

—Ella tiene asistentes también, descuida, sabe hacer su trabajo. Bien, dentro de cuatro días tendremos una fiesta.

Gilgamesh se levantó y caminó para ir al vestíbulo, ya que quería algo de vino. Tomó la tinaja y dos copas cuando se giró y vio por la ventana hacia el balcón, la ciudad de Uruk. Dejó las cosas en una mesita y caminó hacia afuera. Sintió la agradable brisa y respiró un aroman dulzón. Se giró para ver de donde venía y encontró un arreglo floral de flores rojas y blancas. Las miró un momento y sin pensarlo, tomó una de cada una.

Caminó hacia la habitación y encontró a Enkidu en las afueras, también mirando la ciudad. Estaba apoyado en el alféizar y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Gilgamesh tragó y respiró para calmarse. Se acercó por la espalda y se detuvo un momento.

No, no iba a pensar.

Le abrazó y buscó sus manos para dejar ambas flores en sus dedos. Gilgamesh ocultó el rostro en uno de los hombros de Enkidu, mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

Enkidu se deshizo en un suspiro y tomó ambas flores con delicadeza. Conforme el corazón le latía más rápido, soltó una sonrisa y dejó que su cuerpo descansara sobre el de Gilgamesh.

—Gracias Gil—susurró Enkidu, luego de girarse y mirar a Gilgamesh intensamente—, gracias por seguir siendo tú.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada.

Estuvieron al menos un cuarto de hora abrazados en el balcón, mirando Uruk y dejando que la brisa despeinara sus cabellos. Gilgamesh acariciaba el abdomen de Enkidu mientras pensaba en cómo haría para que las cosas no siguieran escapándose de su control. Le gustaba el camino que comenzaba a recorrer, pero sabía que era peligroso y que pondría en duda todo lo que él alguna vez fue.

Era Enkidu, su Enkidu. Él era el que causó toda esa desestabilización en su vida. Una torre que se derrumbó a sus pies, pero que él ayudó a construir de nuevo, una torre más fuerte, más bella y más real.

Gilgamesh abandonó un suspiro en el oído de Enkidu lo que causó que él tuviera escalofríos.

Enkidu se volteó y tomó el rostro de Gilgamesh entre sus manos y depositó un beso en sus labios. La brisa sopló más fuerte y el aroma de las flores se entremezcló con las sensaciones del momento. Gilgamesh lo abrazó por la cintura y se entregó a ese beso. Ya no importaba el ruido interno, cada día era más intenso, más molesto y cada vez más peligroso, paso que daba era un paso que no podía dar vuelta atrás. Lo aferró con fuerzas y se hundió en ese beso, tan único, que derramaba tras cada desliz de sus labios todas aquellas palabras que no se decían.

Era tan peligroso, tan arriesgado.

Pero era de ellos dos, ocultos del mundo en el balcón de la habitación de Gilgamesh.

Enkidu se escondió en el pecho de Gilgamesh mientras él lo abrazaba con dedicación. Alzó una mano y acarició su cabello con una delicadeza increíble, como si Enkidu fuese el pétalo de una flor efímera.

—Gracias—susurró Gilgamesh—, por darme la oportunidad de conocerte.

Enkidu sonrió y se apegó a Gilgamesh.

—Fuiste tú el que decidió que esto ocurriera. Sin tu piedad, yo estaría muerto.

—Sea como sea—continuó Gilgamesh—, es gracias a ti.

La noche se hizo frente a ellos y finalmente las antorchas se apagaron. Caminaron hasta la habitación y volvieron a besarse conforme las ropas abandonaban sus cuerpos. Siguieron besándose cuando se encontraron sobre las almohadas, cuando Enkidu se subía sobre Gilgamesh, cuando sus manos pasaron por la espalda de Enkidu.

Las flores fueron testigo de cómo un corazón tirano podía rendirse ante los sentimientos que laceraban esa armadura de oro que se caía a pedazos día tras día, cada vez que Enkidu sonreía.

Cada vez que Enkidu simplemente existía.

Al día siguiente, Gilgamesh no se encontraba en la suite cuando Enkidu despertó.

Enkidu hizo lo que hacía típicamente todas las mañanas: lavar su rostro, asearse, comer algo, peinar y trenzar sus cabellos. Salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos del zigurat: nada nuevo.

Se dirigió a su biblioteca para comenzar a estudiar la lectura de estrellas y ahí permaneció toda la mañana hasta que tocó la hora del almuerzo. Cuando se encaminó al comedor, tampoco estaba Gilgamesh. Extrañado, fue a la sala de concilio y al salón del trono, donde finalmente lo encontró. Se encontraba iracundo, casi al borde de los gritos, discutiendo con un miembro del concejo.

—Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero es necesario que despose pronto. Es por el bien de su ciudad, nosotros los del concejo…

—Cállate—masculló Gilgamesh, dándole la espalda—. Guardias, lleven a este imbécil al calabozo.

—Majestad—gimió el hombre, angustiado—, no soy más que…

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó Gilgamesh, volteándose con ímpetu—, no quiero volver a ver tu pútrida cara nunca más.

Los guardias se acercaron con determinación al consejero y se lo llevaron a la fuerza, en una escena lamentablemente incómoda.

Enkidu quedó de piedra: de toda su instancia en Uruk, no había visto a Gilgamesh encolerizarse con un miembro del concejo, había mandado gente al calabozo, sin embargo, con la gente del concilio tenía algo más de paciencia.

—Gil, eso no estuvo bien—dijo Enkidu acercándose y hablándole con seguridad—, suelta a ese hombre, sólo te está diciendo la verdad.

—¿Tú también? —cuestionó Gilgamesh, colocando las manos en las caderas—, ¿También quieres que me case?

—Sí—soltó Enkidu, mirándolo a los ojos—, porque tu pueblo está preocupado de su destino. Un rey debe ser para su pueblo.

—Tú no tienes idea de…

Gilgamesh se llevó una mano a los ojos y los restregó.

—Sígueme—ordenó, dejando el ambiente cargado en el salón del trono—. Siduri, encárgate de la fiesta.

—Cómo desee—Siduri reverenció y se marchó en dirección contraria.

Enkidu siguió a Gilgamesh por un sector poco frecuentado hasta que recordó a qué lugar conducía: la antigua habitación de Gilgamesh.

Una vez que volvieron a adentrarse en el polvoriento lugar, Gilgamesh se apoyó en la pared y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Estás más tranquilo? —preguntó Enkidu, sentándose en un taburete luego de sacudirlo.

—No mucho—confesó, manteniendo la vista gacha.

—Dime una cosa—comenzó Enkidu, ladeando la cabeza—, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto el tema? ¿No es algo banal y ya? Busca una chica de tu harem, ten un hijo y luego olvídala. Siempre haces lo mismo, no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto.

—Yo no necesito un sucesor—sentenció Gilgamesh, con cierto temblor en la voz.

—¿Estás seguro de que es sólo eso? Sinceramente no veo el problema… y si no lo necesitas efectivamente, simplemente tendrás un hijo y ya.

—Eventualmente ese hijo querrá reclamar mi trono.

—Vamos Gil—Enkidu sonrió dulcemente—, eres un semidiós, no hay problema con eso.

—Me sorprende que me sugieras cosas como absolutismo y abandono, es muy extraño que venga eso de ti.

—Puede ser—admitió Enkidu—, pero intento ver las cosas a tu manera. No le des más vueltas al asunto y cásate.

—No hay nadie digna de mí.

—Siduri… Nidasag, Kinnamu. No importa, elige a una de ellas y ya. No te…

—¿Y qué hago contigo? —Gilgamesh habló con acidez, como si ese fuese el principal motivo por el cual no quería contraer matrimonio.

—¿Conmigo? —Enkidu se encogió de hombros—, pues nada. Puedo seguir frecuentando tu habitación.

—Ya no es mi habitación, es nuestra.

—Bueno, entonces no tienes por qué tener a tu esposa contigo siempre, es sólo un compromiso con Uruk.

—Tiene que venir la mujer indicada, la más perfecta y la más increíble que pueda existir.

Enkidu soltó una risita y negó.

—No creo que exista esa mujer.

—Exactamente, por eso jamás me casaré.

—Vaya, vaya—Enkidu se levantó del taburete y fue a la ventana, donde un carrito de juguete descansaba en la superficie del canto—. Me es muy difícil convencerte.

—¿Y tú por qué quieres que me case?

—Ya te lo dije, es un favor a Uruk, la gente está preocupada.

—¿Y no te importa que traiga una mujer a mi lado como mi esposa? Una mujer a la que tendré que dar lo que se supone que se le da a una esposa.

Enkidu deshizo su sonrisa y giró las ruedas del juguete.

Algo dolió en su pecho, pero lo ignoró.

—No se trata de mí Gil.

—¿Te importo?

Enkidu giró los ojos levemente y lo miró por sobre el hombro.

—¿De dónde viene esa inseguridad? Claro que me importas.

—Entonces: ¿Por qué de pronto pierdes la capacidad de leerme?

Enkidu finalmente se volteó con el juguete entre sus manos. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de pronto de que Gilgamesh hablara por sus actos: esa habitación era una parte profunda de su corazón y que lo trajera a hablar a ese lugar era algo inusual.

—Qué obvio eres Gil—Enkidu cerró los ojos y continuó jugando con el carrito—. Necesitas apoyo moral. Lo entiendo. Sea cual sea tu decisión y si quieres seguir mis consejos o no, yo te apoyaré. Nunca te traicionaré.

—Entonces entenderás que nunca me casaré.

—Sí, lo entenderé.

—Porque no puedo llevar a la persona que quiero que…

Enkidu alzó la cabeza rápidamente. Quedó expectante a las palabras confusas de Gilgamesh. El rey apretaba sus labios fuertemente, como reteniéndose.

—Nada.

—Está bien Gil. No te preocupes, no te cases si no quieres. Eres el rey y tu palabra es absoluta, sin embargo, debo pedirte algo: libera al concejero. Sólo tuvo la valentía de llevar las preocupaciones de tu concilio contigo, no castigues el valor de hacer eso.

Gilgamesh resopló y asintió con vehemencia.

—De acuerdo. Más tarde le pediré a Siduri que lo liberen.

—Gracias Gil.

Enkidu observó la habitación con más detenimiento y encontró un apartado más pequeño donde estaba el vestidor de Gilgamesh. Se adentró y vio las pequeñas ropas que se encontraban en el suelo llenas de tierra. Se agachó para tomarlas entre sus manos después de dejar la carreta aparte y sonrió con tristeza.

—Gracias por confiar en mí—dijo Enkidu, dejando las prendas sobre una mesita—, es muy importante para mí que abras tu corazón.

Gilgamesh lo miró pesadamente.

Cómo deseaba llevarlo a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué pasa por tu mente, Enkidu?

Enkidu, extrañado ante esa repentina pregunta, expuso su duda.

—¿A qué te refieres Gil?

—¿Qué piensas de todo esto, de lo que ocurre entre nosotros?

—Oh…—Enkidu recordó todo su estudio de la situación.

Sabía que estaban evolucionando, pero no conocía el rumbo ni cual era el puerto al cual llegar. No lo entendía del todo e intentaba mantener la mente fría para analizarlo, porque en el pecho algo le decía cosas, le susurraba en sus oídos palabras confusas.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Oh?

—Perdóname, estaba pensando.

—¿Y?

—Evidentemente estamos cambiando, pero no entiendo para qué. Además, me dijiste que no me hiciera ideas equivocadas.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y lo miró.

—¿No entiendes qué? ¿Para qué? ¿No sabes cómo proceder acaso?

—No sé si sea necesario.

Gilgamesh quedó pasmado, tuvo que tragar para contener su sorpresa: ¿Cómo no era necesario?

—Qué quisiste decir, eres un imbécil.

Enkidu también se sorprendió ante la negativa violenta de Gilgamesh.

—Digo… que si somos amigos no necesitamos demostrarnos nada.

Gilgamesh resopló con rabia y negó, incrédulo.

—Eres un estúpido, no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo.

—No entiendo tu enojo Gil, estoy diciendo la verdad.

—O sea que… ¿Todo este tiempo has estado fingiendo que te importa?

—No he fingido nada, claro que me importa. Sólo no entiendo la dirección de esto.

—¿Y hay que entenderlo acaso? ¿No te basta con sólo vivirlo? ¿Por qué tienes que sobreanalizar todo?

—Porque estoy aprendiendo de ustedes, necesito comprender cómo funciona todo esto.

—Entonces, ¿No es necesario lo que ocurre entre nosotros?

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre según tú?

Gilgamesh exasperó y se volteó, decidido a salir.

—Nada, no ocurre nada. Vete a la mierda Enkidu.

Enkidu abrió levemente los ojos y finalmente asintió.

Era agradable lo que ocurría entre los dos, pero era cierto: le costaba entender por qué Gilgamesh no hablaba con claridad, le costaba entender qué ocurría con él mismo, le costaba entender todo porque él no fue creado con la capacidad de analizar emociones.

Era evidente que sus emociones eran desconocidas: entendía el enojo, la frustración, el miedo y la felicidad, pero esto era nuevo y además tenía que lidiar con Gilgamesh.

Enkidu caminó hacia la salida y Gilgamesh lo miró con aborrecimiento.

—Eres un ser falso, actúas todas tus acciones, sólo te dedicas a estudiar y a estudiar y no a sentir, a entender a los demás.

Enkidu curvó las cejas y apretó los labios.

—Puede que tengas razón Gil, pero lo hago con la mejor de mis intenciones. Perdóname. No quise decir que no me agrade lo que ocurre con nosotros, sólo no lo entiendo.

—Tú no entiendes nada. Ándate.

Enkidu se le quedó mirando un momento y simplemente salió del lugar, abatido.

Gilgamesh se llevó ambas manos al rostro y sintió las mejillas enrojecidas de rabia y finalmente pisoteó una muñeca de arcilla que se encontraba en el suelo, la cual quedó pulverizada bajo su pie. Se sentó en una silla para lidiar con sus propios demonios.

Enkidu quedó completamente frío después de la conversación. Caminaba sin dirección alguna por los pasillos, pensando por qué sus palabras habían enfurecido a Gilgamesh. Sentía algo parecido a la pena, quería llorar, pero justo en ese momento lo controló para poder entender lo más claramente posible lo que ocurría.

Quizás él no sabía interpretar tampoco lo que ocurría en su pecho.

—¿Por qué demonios Gilgamesh no me dice las cosas? —susurró, mirando por las enormes ventanas—Podría entender mejor. No hay tablilla que hable de esto, no hay nada que me guíe.

Preocupado, sintió angustia. Supo que estuvo mal ante la conversación y no encontraba la forma de reparar su error. Más, no encontraba su error, pero estaba seguro de que lo cometió.

Fue cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con Shamhat, quien vivía en el palacio luego de que Enkidu fuese introducido a Uruk.

Y decidió dejarse llevar, como Gilgamesh le indicó.

—¡Enkidu! —saludó alegremente la sacerdotisa, levantando una mano morena de piel suave.

—Ven conmigo—dijo Enkidu, como un autómata, con los ojos cercenantes llenos de nubes negras.

Shamhat desvaneció su jovial sonrisa y simplemente asintió, tomando de un brazo a Enkidu.

—Cariño, ¿Te pasa algo?

—No—contestó con frialdad, mirando hacia el frente.

Profundo en su pecho un enorme dolor agudo se apropió de su garganta tan rápido que las mejillas comenzaron a arderle. Miles de voces rasguñaban su razón, susurraban sus inseguridades:

"No eres nada."

"Gilgamesh sólo te utiliza."

"Deja de ser una molestia."

"Eres un inútil."

El calor que de pronto le invadió fue tan intenso que tuvo la imperante necesidad de desnudarse.

La caminata condujo a la antigua habitación de Enkidu. Con los dedos temblorosos, abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el lugar, trayendo consigo a Shamhat.

La mirada fiera pintada en su rostro era algo casi inverosímil. Shamhat estaba sorprendida y a la vez intrigada.

Enkidu llevó una mano a la mejilla de Shamhat y la acarició con suavidad, temblando, temeroso de estallar en ese mismo lugar.

Abrió los labios con lentitud, pestañeó sólo por reflejo.

Todo lo que su cuerpo comandaba era por mero instinto.

—Hazme olvidar—susurró Enkidu, apoyando la palma de la mano en el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

Shamhat comprendió enseguida.

No era primera vez que hacía eso. Como sacerdotisa sagrada ese tipo de peticiones llegaban seguido: la gloria de Ishtar debía ser derramada en quienes poseían atribulaciones en sus vidas, problemas con sus destinos, miseria en el alma…

En quienes poseían algo roto en su interior.

Shamhat miró a Enkidu con algo de pena. Llevó sus brazos adornadas con hermosas joyas de oro hacia los hombros de Enkidu y se los acarició.

Enkidu cerró los ojos y luego de unos instantes, sintió sobre sus labios el suave tacto de la dueña de su virginidad.

Enkidu suspiró, regresando sus memorias a los primeros instantes en donde conoció el placer.

Quería embriagarse en eso, perderse de nuevo en simplemente ser y sentir, olvidarse del rumbo de las cosas y del propósito de otras. Quería reparar el ruido interno, acallar ese zumbido de insectos que eran sus pensamientos, que le ahogaban al punto de querer…

Abrazó a Shamhat por la cintura y la atrajo consigo, fundiendo sus labios con la devoción de un hombre hambriento de placer. Abandonó un suspiro sobre sus labios y las manos escalaron por esa espalda preciosa de mujer consagrada a la belleza.

La luz del atardecer llegaba sobre la piel morena de Shamhat. Un muslo terso fue liberado de las blancas vestimentas sugerentes y Enkidu descubrió lentamente un cuerpo femenino, como si fuese algo prohibido.

El pecho blanco era contrastante con los senos de Shamhat, más aún cuando Enkidu quedó completamente expuesto a la sacerdotisa. Era una mezcla sagrada, como luna y noche. El trozo de paraíso sería contentado por las caricias expertas de la mejor predicadora de Ishtar.

Enkidu giraba los ojos desesperado. Se tendió sobre su lecho y acarició los cabellos oscuros de la mujer quien tomó entre sus manos su sexo y lo introdujo en su boca llena de saliva. Enkidu soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

Sentía que Shamhat se robaba su energía vital en aquel acto casi pecaminoso. Enseguida el calor y el bullicio mental se acrecentó, calaba por sus pulmones y le hacía soltar suspiros sugerentes, gemidos de placer mezclados con sollozos culposos.

—Hazme olvidar—volvió a susurrar Enkidu, apretando las sábanas con sus puños.

No quería recordar el rostro de Gilgamesh.

Esos ojos rojos estaban gobernando su razón lentamente, como un secuestrador con su presa.

Sacudió su cabeza, se hundió en la lujuria y simplemente…

Se dejó llevar.

Tomó a Shamhat y enterró su cabeza entre las piernas de la mujer, probando algo diferente a un hombre, algo que estaba prohibido para él.

Todo lo que hacía estaba mal, muy mal.

Lo odiaba, pero su cuerpo dictaba lo contrario.

Enkidu apresó los pechos de Shamhat entre sus manos y los presionó con delicadeza, disfrutando de la blandura de su carne. No eran músculos definidos, eran suaves y pequeños pechos de mujer.

Una mujer para su deleite.

Alzó la cabeza para respirar y su cabello apegado a sus mejillas húmedas le molestó un momento. Tomó la cabellera y comenzó a trenzarla, para luego tomar a Shamhat por las caderas y posicionarla.

Abrió las piernas de la sacerdotisa y su sexo se deslizó como seda al interior de ella.

Eso quebró su razón.

Sonrió de desesperación. Su labio inferior tiritó, sus cejas se curvaron y comenzó con el acto, intentando dejar atrás el gusto culposo de placer por tomar una mujer.

Sus labios se apropiaron de los de la sacerdotisa, se fundieron en uno solo, en el caos absoluto de la cama, con las mantas revueltas. El sol del atardecer ya cansado de iluminar recortaba sus figuras en las sombras tenues y reflejaba en los ojos de Enkidu el color del deseo.

Se arrepentía, pero quería seguir, quería atenuar el dolor de su pecho.

Esa noche en la tienda, aquella hermosa noche parecía una mentira bien constituida: ¿Para qué derramó lágrimas si de pronto todo se resumía a una discusión insulsa que le hacía sentir como un idiota?

Quizás eso era, el idiota más grande del mundo haciendo el tonto con un amigo.

Sólo un amigo.

—Mentiroso—susurró Enkidu, angustiado, apretando con fuerza las caderas de Shamhat.

La sacerdotisa guardó silencio, no dijo palabra alguna hasta que la noche llegó y ella volvía a entregar su cuerpo a Enkidu, para aquel insaciable apetito sexual de él. Estaba cansada, tuvo dos orgasmos, pero continuaría contentándolo.

Algo en su corazón le dictaba que era lo correcto para él.

Enkidu no la miró en ningún momento.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Su expresión era aquejumbrada, como si sufriera un dolor profundo e indescriptible.

Ahogado, sacudía la cabeza, conforme el placer comenzaba a dominarle por completo. Sus manos tiritaban, su pecho se alzaba en espasmos por las ansias de respirar y el cabello ya estaba revuelto otra vez.

A pesar de haber sido una tarde de completa lujuria, ese orgasmo fue el más doloroso que había tenido en su vida.

Se detuvo.

Sus puños lentamente se enroscaron sobre las sabanas y escondió sus ojos tras el cabello. Apretó los dientes con fuerzas y frunció el ceño hasta que los ojos se cerrado de frustración.

Shamhat, agitada, lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Intentó separarse de él, pero Enkidu seguía en su interior.

Un sollozo rompió el silencio.

Una lágrima tibia cayó cerca del ombligo de Shamhat y esta recorrió su camino hacia los costados, dejando una estela de dolor cristalizado en su piel.

Enkidu no quiso mostrarle su rostro en ningún momento. Se retiró de la escena y se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha y la espalda encorvada. La cortina de cabello verde se derrumbaba azarosa sobre las mantas.

Se sintió desdichado. Se había manchado nuevamente con el deseo.

Consagrarse a alguien más era como una condena. Gilgamesh se había apropiado de cada uno de sus húmedos gemidos y ahora él se encontraba más roto que antes.

Deseó por unos instantes desaparecer, como siempre deseaba cuando no lograba controlar las emociones que jamás supo cómo gobernar.

Estaba sucio.

Su cuerpo cubierto de sudor estaba mancillado bajo su propia voluntad. Su maldita voluntad.

Él mismo se dejó usar por sí mismo. Se hizo daño de esa manera.

Quería sangrar, sentía que si su piel cediera al dolor sentiría la catarsis que necesitaba para deshacerse de ese molesto e incesante estruendo emocional.

—Déjame solo—pidió, sabiendo que su voz tembló.

Shamhat negó y sus aros hicieron un tintineo agradable bajo su cabello.

—No lo haré cariño mío. No estás bien.

Al escuchar la confirmación a su inestabilidad, Enkidu no pudo retenerse más y dejó que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos. Apretó los puños sobre sus muslos blancos y delgados y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—Es Gilgamesh, ¿Verdad? —susurró Shamhat, acariciando la espalda de Enkidu.

—Quiero estar solo—pidió por segunda vez, oculto tras su cabello.

Shamhat continuó acariciando su espalda y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Enkidu.

—Estoy a tu servicio. Siempre lo estaré. Seré tu confidente o tu amiga, lo que tú desees. No tienes con quién más liberar esa presión que de seguro te gobierna. Si esto que hicimos te ayuda a superarlo, me entregaré cuantas veces sea necesario a ti.

—No quiero hacerlo más—confesó Enkidu—. Déjame en paz.

Shamhat, muy al contrario, tomó sus hombros y lo obligó a girarse para abrazarlo.

Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y deslizó sus dedos por la larga cabellera, como en los primeros días, aquellos lejanos días en el bosque.

—Enkidu—comenzó dulcemente Shamhat, luego de besar su cabeza—, no sé qué es lo que te abruma hasta este punto. No puedo comprenderlo y probablemente jamás lo comprenda, pero debes entender algo y es vital: la frustración sólo nublará tus preciosos ojos. Nadie querrá verte triste.

Enkidu no contestó.

Sus lágrimas recorrían el pecho de Shamhat y estaba completamente ahogado, necesitaba respirar.

Aquellos ojos rojos.

Le miraban, con esa altanería propia de él. Seguramente se burlaría al verle llorar así, se reiría hasta el hartazgo de sus lamentos y probablemente su desnudez le parecería horrible.

Así se sintió en ese momento, un ser horrible y deforme, gobernado por el placer, enfermo y rendido a los sentimientos.

Probablemente todo eso era vomitivo para Gilgamesh.

Pero en el viaje, era todo tan distinto.

Gilgamesh dijo demostrarle con actos lo que no podía con palabras.

Simples mentiras, una, otra y otra mentira.

Shamhat tomó el cuerpo de Enkidu y lo recostó sobre su cama. Continuó acariciando su cabello y le cubrió con una sábana.

Dentro de su sabiduría, Shamhat logró entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Gilgamesh por primera vez lograba quebrar a alguien con sus sentimientos.

Él tenía todo tipo de logros de ese estilo: tiranía, aborrecimiento, odio. Pero jamás había escuchado que corrompiera a alguien de esa manera.

¿Será su venganza por aquel enfrentamiento de hace muchísimo tiempo atrás?

Shamhat comenzó a cantar entristecida, lamentando la suerte de su criatura de ojos preciosos. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sonrió para aclarar su expresión. No debía crearle más inseguridades de las que Enkidu ya tenía.

Enkidu cayó lentamente dormido, con las pestañas cubiertas de lágrimas, y el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en el pecho.

El día siguiente, sería un nuevo día y la noche se llevará con su manto la vergüenza que le embargaba.

Al día siguiente, Gilgamesh y Enkidu se vieron en el hall de la habitación para desayunar.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Enkidu, vestido acorde al lugar—, veo que dormiste solo.

Su voz era fría. No hablaba con esas dulces notas de miel que solía deslizar con su voz.

—Sí, dormí bien—dijo Gilgamesh, extrañamente calmado. No estaba enojado por lo del día anterior, más bien parecía dolido—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien—dijo escuetamente Enkidu.

Desayunaron en silencio.

Enkidu suspiró, ya algo más aliviado de las sensaciones vomitivas que le había invadido en la noche.

Enkidu tuvo una idea para regresar lentamente las cosas a como eran antes.

—Gil—dijo, acomodándose—. ¿Recuerdas como Ea desapareció una vez que la usaste? Creo que es posible hacer desaparecer todas las cosas que lanzas por tus portales, ¿Te gustaría aprender eso?

Gilgamesh masticó un trozo de manzana pausadamente, hasta que finalmente se dignó a contestar.

—La verdad si es buena idea, pero ¿A dónde irían a parar? Además, no sé cómo ocurrió lo de Ea, supongo la emoción del momento provocó un flujo de magia.

—Pues… a tu armería personal, sería como una especie de transportación espontánea.

Gilgamesh sacudió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y tomó otro trozo de fruta.

—Aquello me llevará tiempo seguramente, ¿No?

Enkidu meditó y negó.

—Lo dudo, es muchísimo más fácil que hacer aparecer armas por portales.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no me enseñaste eso antes de ir por Humbaba? Podríamos habernos evitado tu viajecito en balsa.

—No se me ocurrió.

—Deberías repasar tus ideas entonces, me haces perder el tiempo.

Enkidu arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente, pero dejó pasar sus palabras cuando vio manzanas con miel dispuestas en la mesa.

—Lo siento Gil.

—Últimamente todo lo sientes.

—No sé cómo arreglar mis errores.

—Una vez cometidos, no hay vuelta atrás. Eso debiste aprenderlo hace tiempo.

—Lo sé.

—No importa—dijo suavemente Gilgamesh, ofreciéndole un pedazo de pan—, olvidémonos de esto.

Enkidu no supo que decir y sólo asintió. De nuevo sintió ganas de llorar y sus ojos se enrojecieron, sin embargo, no se lo permitió.

Se separaron durante la mañana. Enkidu se dedicó a estudiar para olvidarse de su angustia y Gilgamesh asistió a un concilio ciudadano y habló con diferentes personas.

Fue cuando se encontró con la verdad.

Para la tarde estaba bastante serio.

Se reunieron cercano al atardecer para aprender lo que Enkidu sugirió en el desayuno. Gilgamesh comenzó con objetos pequeños que desprendían un polvillo dorado al desvanecerse en el aire.

—Es bastante interesante—dijo, tocando una lanza que desapareció luego—, había visto esta habilidad en ti. La verdad no logro entender por qué no hiciste lo mismo con las armas del bosque. Explícate porque no te creo que lo hayas olvidado de súbito.

Enkidu suspiró y descendió la mirada.

—Quería probar tu capacidad de desprendimiento.

—¿Qué?

Gilgamesh colocó las manos en las caderas y juzgó a Enkidu para luego reírse hasta el hartazgo.

—No entiendo ¿Mi capacidad de desprendimiento? Pero si eran baratijas, me da igual que hayan quedado tiradas por ahí. Mi tesoro es infinito, no me preocupa un montón de armas de baja categoría. Es completamente estúpido lo que quisiste hacer Enkidu.

—Lo dudé—confesó Enkidu, recogiendo una copa de oro que también se hizo humo—. Pero haber abandonado tus cosas en el bosque es un acto desinteresado, eso no habla de alguien egoísta. Sólo eres avaricioso, no es lo mismo que egoísta.

—No tienes derecho de juzgarme de ninguna manera. Mantén tus jueguitos raros lejos de mí.

Enkidu dio un golpe amistoso con el puño en el pecho de Gilgamesh y luego le sonrió.

—De acuerdo, no más.

Continuaron entrenando hasta que Gilgamesh pudo desaparecer todas las armas y cosas que él mismo trajo de su tesoro.

Llegada la noche, decidieron cenar en uno de los jardines destinados a fiestas exclusivas. El ambiente era sereno, agradable e íntimo. La luz de las lámparas creaba sombras oscilantes y delicadas de los elementos dispuestos en la mesa, producto del baile de las llamas con el viento.

—Esta es nuestra celebración privada de nuestra victoria—dijo Gilgamesh luego de servir una copa con vino a Enkidu—, espero disfrutes esta cena especial porque es más sofisticada de la que solemos tener.

—Claro que la disfrutaré—Enkidu apartó su larga cabellera y tomó un trozo de pan para untarlo en una salsa hecha de queso y aceite—, sobretodo estando a solas contigo.

—De nuevo sales con eso—Gilgamesh no se lo tomó a mal, es más, su voz tranquila, incluso tentadora, parecía que jugara con las palabras—, muchas veces estamos a solas.

—Me gusta estar a solas contigo, Gil—Enkidu se acomodó y alzó la cabeza para deleitarse con el destello de las piedras preciosas colgadas desde las lámparas.

Los iris de Enkidu reflejaron el brillo de las gemas y Gilgamesh se abstrajo un momento con ello. Ese tipo de detalles le detenían en el tiempo, su mente se llenaba de preguntas silenciosas que prefería no interpretar por temor al significado de estas. Enkidu se percató de las miradas sobre él y se volteó hacia Gilgamesh.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Gilgamesh bebió vino sin quitarle los ojos de encima y alzó una ceja sutilmente.

—Creo que… —dejo la copa sobre la mesa y se cruzó de manos para luego colocar su mentón sobre ellas—tus ojos son muy particulares.

Enkidu pestañeo perplejo: nunca Gilgamesh le decía cosas así. Nunca le señalaba alguna virtud o algo que le gustara, pero esa vez dijo algo que le hizo sentir genuinamente bien.

—Oh—exclamó Enkidu con suavidad—, pues supongo que es porque no tienen color realmente. Podría decir que son grises, azul apagado, aguamarina, quizás un violeta muy sutil.

—Son como diamantes—dijo Gilgamesh, sin percatarse del todo que sus palabras tenían un dejo de romanticismo—, destellan los colores del alrededor. Es como tener un trozo de arcoíris y estrellas en tus manos al mismo tiempo, sin color, pero con todos al mismo tiempo.

Enkidu se sonrojó al oír aquello. Intentó disimular su vergüenza, sin embargo, no pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

—Los tuyos tampoco son comunes—añadió Enkidu después de un momento—. Los heredaste de tu madre. Es una mirada imponente y segura, genera respeto.

Gilgamesh bufó de satisfacción y tomó un trozo de carne de cordero asada.

—No es una habilidad otorgada al color de mis ojos. Mi presencia impone respeto.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aunque a mi me parece que tienes una mirada profunda. Ocultas tus sentimientos tras ese color tan intrigante. Me sorprende mucho tu capacidad de resguardarte del mundo.

—¿Resguardarme? —Gilgamesh soltó una risotada que calló enseguida—, no necesito ocultarle nada a nadie.

Cuando dijo eso último, cierto dolor en el pecho le atravesó como un relámpago, pero lo ignoró por completo.

Enkidu sabía que mentía, o eso quería creer.

El zumo de naranjas era dulce y fresco. Enkidu sació su sed y luego continuó comiendo a gusto.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte pelear y que no fuese conmigo—comenzó Enkidu, cambiando de tema—. Eres un guerrero formidable.

—Tú no te quedas atrás—agregó Gilgamesh, luego de masticar el cordero—supongo que eso es porque ambos tenemos la misma fuerza.

—Exactamente la misma—aseveró Enkidu—. Esto está delicioso, salado como me gusta.

—Son nísperos, ¿Te diste cuenta? —indicó Gilgamesh, tomando un cuenco de sopa de verduras.

—¿Nísperos? —Enkidu miró extrañado la comida entre sus dedos—creí que eran higos o algo así.

—No. Es una nueva forma de presentación. Me pareció interesante y pedí que lo dispusieran en nuestra mesa.

—Me agrada—admitió Enkidu, continuando con su bocado—. Aunque prefiero que estén dulces.

El resto de la cena continuó con conversaciones banales sobre asuntos gubernamentales, algunos chismes livianos de la alta nobleza y sobre vinos y cervezas. Una vez terminada, Gilgamesh habló:

—Vamos a la habitación. Quisiera hablarte.

—¿De nuevo?

—Sí, de nuevo

Enkidu y Gilgamesh se incorporaron para luego dirigirse a la habitación. En el palacio a esas horas se respiraba quietud y los guardias vigilaban las esquinas. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con alguna cortesana vestida sensualmente que atraían con la mirada a Gilgamesh. Las paredes adornadas con banderines y antorchas creaban una especie de túnel imponente por donde se desplazaban, dejando atrás las sombras de sus pasos.

Una vez en la habitación, Gilgamesh se dirigió al balcón y se apoyó en el borde.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Enkidu, colocándose a su lado.

—¿Te sientes solo?

Enkidu entornó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado ante la inesperada pregunta.

—Vaya, ¿En serio te preocupas por mí? Eso es nuevo, aunque no me sorprende.

—No has respondido mi pregunta—dijo Gilgamesh, pasando por alto las palabras de Enkidu.

—A veces—admitió Enkidu, dejando que la brisa llevara sus cabellos a los brazos de Gilgamesh—, pero contigo me siento completo. No necesito a nadie más. Me siento solo en mi condición no humana, nadie que pueda comprender la bestia que realmente soy.

—Ya no eres una bestia. Puede que no seas un humano, no es necesario ser humano para comportarse civilizadamente.

—Entonces dejar de ser una bestia es ser civilizado—afirmó Enkidu.

—No—Gilgamesh resopló intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo—. Creo que me refiero a tener sentimientos. Los dioses tienen sentimientos, deseos, secretos y no son humanos.

Era regocijante para Enkidu escuchar a Gilgamesh hablar de sentimientos. Se sentía dichoso de encontrar esa parte tan dulcemente íntima, tan encantadora. No se lo hizo notar, para continuar con el hilo de la conversación.

—Sentimientos…—Enkidu entrelazó sus manos—sí, tengo sentimientos.

—¿Ves? —Gilgamesh habló en un susurro. El viento movía una campanilla sobre sus cabezas soltando tintineos agradables—¿Cómo qué cosas sientes?

Enkidu sintió como el rubor se apropió de mejillas. El toque de sus brazos le hizo tiritar y un suspiro abandonó sus labios. En su mente, una especie de tornado se disparó, arrasando con la racionalidad y por un momento sintió que el candado que guardaba sus palabras se rompería y dejaría escapar esos demonios que contaminaron su pecho. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío a pesar de la brisa fresca, pero la fuerza de voluntad fue suficiente para mantener ese cofre cerrado.

—Me siento feliz cuando como. Siento tristeza si te enojas conmigo, como ayer. A veces siento ira cuando eres injusto. Conozco todas esas sensaciones.

—¿No sientes nada por Shamhat?

La pregunta desconcertó a Enkidu al punto de empalidecerlo. Giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia Gilgamesh y le miró largamente.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —dijo, sabiendo que la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Sé lo que has hecho con ella.

Enkidu se quedó en silencio. Apenas Gilgamesh se lo recordó, se volvió a sentir culpable, sucio, indecoroso. Desvió la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio.

—Contesta Enkidu.

—No, no siento nada por Shamhat. Sólo es una amiga.

—Yo soy tu único amigo.

—Eso es lo que a veces me molesta de ti, Gil, me amarras como si fuese un animal. No me dejas respirar.

—¿Respirar? Yo no te estoy acaparando Enkidu. Deja de cambiar el tema.

—No quise decir eso. Lo lamento.

Gilgamesh se llevó una mano a la frente luego de soltar un resuello. A pesar de que Enkidu tuvo cierto encuentro con Shamhat, no parecía enojado, más bien parecía dolido. Aquello le hizo plantearse si Enkidu estaba a su lado por mero compromiso, lo que causó que una ola de frialdad se apropiara de sus actos.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto, Gil? Tú lo haces siempre con tus consortes.

—Te dije que no tenías permiso para hacer algo así con nadie.

—No esperaré tu permiso para hacer lo que yo quiera, eso lo sabes bien—Enkidu colocó una mano sobre el antebrazo de Gilgamesh y lo acarició ligeramente—. No te preocupes, mi voluntad está completamente contigo.

—No es cierto, me has traicionado.

—No—dijo Enkidu, apoyando su espalda en el alféizar—. Fue un momento de debilidad—mintió. Evocó lo miserable que se sentía y simplemente se concentró en contestar una tontería: —Hace mucho que yo… que yo…

—¿Que tú qué?

Su mentira era algo tan banal y a la vez tan esencial que le pareció estúpido. Se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza.

—Quería sentir cómo era volver a dominar en...

Gilgamesh quedó de piedra. Qué razón tan…

—Estás de broma—rio Gilgamesh, mirando el muro de Uruk.

—No, es en serio, es algo que añoraba. Descuida, no volverá a pasar. Ayer estaba abrumado—volvió a mentir, con tanta naturalidad que él mismo se impresionó.

Gilgamesh, perplejo, se preguntó a sí mismo cómo es que algo así podría impactar tan profundamente a Enkidu. Él disfrutaba mucho tomando su cuerpo de la manera en que lo hacía, pero jamás se preguntó si Enkidu quería experimentarlo también.

De todas formas, no era algo que estaba dispuesto a tranzar.

—¿Harás tonterías cada vez que estés abrumado? ¿Y ahora estás satisfecho?

Enkidu no contestó.

Gilgamesh salió del balcón para internarse en el baño y lavar su rostro antes de dormirse. Enkidu hizo lo mismo para luego sentarse en la cama, pensando en lo que Gilgamesh le había dicho. Se acostó luego de trenzarse el cabello, dándole la espalda a Gilgamesh. Nuevamente se creaba esa pared de hielo que los separaba, esa pared creada por las inseguridades de Gilgamesh. Temperó su corazón y le habló en un tono tranquilo:

—Enkidu—susurró, colocando las manos sobre su propio abdomen—. Deberías confesarme tus inquietudes.

—Hmm…—Enkidu se acomodó algo adormilado—. No hubiese servido de nada Gil.

—Quizás sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Enkidu, volteándose para ver a Gilgamesh.

—Podría haberte concedido el permiso para yacer con Shamhat. No me gusta que hagas cosas a mis espaldas, como si me fuese a enojar.

—Admite que sí te enojarías. Ya estabas enojado conmigo, hubiese sido peor.

Enkidu sonrió a medida que Gilgamesh fruncía el ceño.

—Puede ser, pero estaría al tanto.

—Como me dijiste, ya lo hecho, hecho está. Olvídalo.

—Me será difícil olvidarlo—admitió Gilgamesh, ensimismado.

—Yo olvido todos los días lo que haces con tu harem.

Gilgamesh prestó oídos a lo último, cuando Enkidu se giró sobre sí y se acomodó para dormir.

La noche destinada a la fiesta, las celebraciones no se hicieron esperar y el pueblo entero vanaglorió al rey y su amigo, los héroes de Uruk. Gilgamesh se sentía completamente fuera de sí, orgulloso y fuerte. Su rostro pintaba con sonrisas de arrogancia, mientras que Enkidu recibía humilde los halagos de las personas con las que se topaba. La carne volvió a rebosar en las mesas de los ciudadanos y en el palacio, los alimentos eran más abundantes que nunca. La alegría y la música recorría cada rincón de la sala del trono. Odaliscas, cantantes, sus consortes, todos ellos danzaban a su disposición, vibrantes, entregando cada gota de dicha.

Enkidu descansaba acostado a su lado, fumando una pipa larga y elegante: las plantas aromáticas, lo dejaba envuelto en una fragancia mística y encantadora. El humo salía de su boca, enalteciendo la belleza natural de su ser.

—¿Qué te parece la celebración, Enkidu? —preguntó Gilgamesh, ladeando una copa de vino, observando distraído los senos de Nidasag, quien se hallaba sentada metros de él—Te veo muy a gusto.

—Lo estoy—aseveró Enkidu, después de una bocanada a su pipa—, me gusta ver el júbilo de las personas. Esta fiesta es increíble.

Gilgamesh se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos. Sentir a Enkidu de esa manera a su lado le llenaba de cierta manera, como si él hubiese adoptado su estilo de vida. Miró sus piernas que se asomaban por su pantalón y su mirada ascendió lentamente por sus cabellos hasta llegar a su rostro armonioso. Él tenía la vista fija en un lugar indeterminado, sus ojos delineados coronados por sus pestañas verdes destacaban la divinidad de su iris de colores increíbles.

Enkidu miró a Gilgamesh, con sus preciosos ojos parsimoniosos tras una nube de humo y le sonrió con cierto aire seductor.

Una consorte fue por Gilgamesh para llevárselo mientras le danzaba a lo que él accedió y fue tras ella. Enkidu aprovechó de incorporarse y caminar entre las personas, mientras desprendía fumaradas desde su boca. Su paso lento era casi ceremonial, como si hubiese sido destinado a caminar con elegancia entre las personas. Muchos volteaban sus cabezas para ver el largo de su cabellera o la armonía de su rostro, más esa noche que se veía realmente hermoso. Se detuvo en una columna y apoyó la espalda en ella, cuando Shamhat salió al paso.

—Enkidu—dijo ella, alegremente—, te he estado buscan…

Enkidu alzó una mano con delicadeza, sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Shamhat, si Gil nos ve juntos montará en cólera.

La sacerdotisa empalideció y abrió ligeramente la boca.

—No me digas que… ¿Él lo sabe?

—Era cuestión de tiempo—musitó Enkidu, volviendo a su pipa—. Olvidemos esa noche. Nunca pasó.

Shamhat acomodó la manta que traía sobre sus hombros y soltó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Vaya manía extraña ha tenido el rey contigo.

—¡Shamhat no! No digas esas cosas, si alguien te escucha—Enkidu justo en ese momento se percató que, entre el gentío, Gilgamesh atravesaba el aire con sus ojos y llegaba directamente hasta Enkidu. Su semblante serio fue suficiente como para que Enkidu suspirara y desplazara a Shamhat.

—Lo siento Sham—dijo Enkidu, apartándose—. Gil es difícil de tratar.

—Eso sólo significa una cosa, Enkidu—dijo Shamhat.

—¿Qué?

Shamhat dedicó una sonrisa y no develó lo que todo el mundo veía en Gilgamesh. La sacerdotisa se retiró y dejó a Enkidu a solas.

Gilgamesh fue a su lado lo más rápido que pudo y agarró a Enkidu por el brazo con cierta discreción.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—No seas paranoico, no pasa nada. Shamhat se fue, sólo quería conversar conmigo.

—No permitiré que Shamhat se vuelva a acercar a ti.

Enkidu sacudió su mano y se soltó del amarre. Relajado, se cruzó de brazos y enfrentó a Gilgamesh.

—Deja de lado eso, ¿Sí? Ya pasó.

—No quiero verte con ella de nuevo. Eres imbécil.

—Ya basta Gil, no me acercaré a ella.

Gilgamesh entornó los ojos y se volteó para ir con un grupo de mujeres que le llamaban con el tintineo de sus brazaletes de baile.

Enkidu sonrió de medio lado y volvió a desaparecer entre las personas.

La fiesta transcurrió hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Gilgamesh bebió lo suficiente como para reírse a carcajadas con sus mujeres y cantar con los músicos. Enkidu no se quedó atrás: cuando él bebía, solía sonreírle a todo el mundo, con una cara dulzonamente ebria. Sus mejillas sonrojadas realzaban su estado y muchas veces el enredo de su lengua lo delataban con las personas que se detenían a conversarle.

Enkidu llegó al lado de Gilgamesh, deslizándose y le susurró al oído.

—Vamos a poner sal en las copas de los viejos del concejo.

No era primera vez que Enkidu y Gilgamesh hacían travesuras infantiles entre los dos. Cuando se encontraban de humor (ebrios más que nada), realizaban pequeñas bromas a las personas sin que nadie se diese cuenta para luego partirse de risa entre los dos incluso hasta el límite de la tos.

Gilgamesh apretó los labios y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Enkidu llevaba un puñado de sal en sus bolsillos y se acercaba a las mesas y colocaba pizcas dentro de los vasos de oro que luego eran llenados con vinos y cervezas. Cuando los miembros del concejo tomaban el líquido y arrugaban el rostro, ambos se contenían las risas hasta finalmente liberarlas. Enkidu comenzó a tirarle sal a Gilgamesh y él intentaba apartarla hasta que finalmente terminaron forcejeando entre risotadas. La gente se alejaba de ellos con cierto temor a que se agarraran a golpes, ya que las famosas peleas entre los dos eran más que conocidas en el reinado. Al final, ambos se calmaron y se apoyaron en una mesa.

—Vamos a los jardines—sugirió Gilgamesh, tomando una copa— quiero contarte un par de cosas que oí por ahí.

Cuando bebió del vaso, Gilgamesh frunció los labios y dejó de lado el líquido.

—Maldita sea Enkidu, le echaste sal a todo.

—Al agua y los zumos también—dijo con orgullo, mientras se desprendía del exceso de sal de sus bolsillos.

Luego de sortear los mareos y caminar uno al lado del otro tomados por los hombros, llegaron a uno de los jardines y se sentaron en silencio a mirar el cielo. El aire fresco daba a sus rostros y despejaba el calor de sus mejillas producto del vino.

Un cometa surcó la vía celeste y Enkidu comentó animado:

—Me gustaba ver aquellas estrellas que viajan por el firmamento—dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Gilgamesh—, siempre pensaba que era Anu cruzando los cielos.

Gilgamesh sintió la cabeza de Enkidu y lentamente apoyó la propia sobre la de él. La mención de Anu le hizo recordar su vieja disputa con los dioses. Hace mucho no pensaba en eso. Desde que Enkidu llegó a su vida, su odio hacia ellos se desplazó hasta el punto de que ya no le importaba. Sus días de soledad eran tan lejanos que no recordaba cómo era vivir sin Enkidu.

—¿Conociste a los dioses? —preguntó Gilgamesh en un susurro.

—Casi ninguno. Aruru me creó y me envió a vivir a la tierra. Supongo no soy digno de ello—musitó, distraído.

—Yo he conocido a algunos de ellos. Me han pedido favores tiempo atrás de conocerte. No los necesito—dijo Gilgamesh, incorporando su cabeza.

—Shamash está de tu lado Gil—contestó Enkidu—, no lo olvides. Él te ayudó en nuestra lucha contra Humbaba.

—Eso no significa que los necesite. Él decidió ayudarme por mis oraciones.

—Te contradices—murmuró Enkidu con su voz suave y calmada—, pero está bien que lo creas, supongo.

—Te pasas—dijo Gilgamesh con tranquilidad—. No deberías hablarme así.

Enkidu hipó y ambos se rieron de aquello.

—Es tarde—Enkidu se estiró después de reponerse—, creo que iré a dormir. Estoy cansado.

—Bien—asintió Gilgamesh, colocándose de pie—, en un momento voy.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó Enkidu.

—Quiero tomar un baño. Necesito relajarme.

—¿Acaso la fiesta no fue lo suficientemente divertida como para relajarte? —dijo Enkidu, con algo de sueño—, no te veías tenso sobre tus almohadas.

—Quise decir que quiero estar solo—contestó Gilgamesh con seriedad—. No te tomes las cosas tan literales. Deberías ya saber leer entre líneas.

—¿Solo? Si quieres hoy no duermo contigo.

—Necesito reflexionar algunas cosas, pero quiero estar contigo. No te preocupes. Iré a la habitación.

Enkidu se encogió de hombros y lo dejó a solas.

Gilgamesh se dirigió a uno de los baños espaciosos y hermosos, decorados con mosaicos bellísimos de piedras brillantes por donde el agua se deslizaba con la delicia de la seda. Se desnudó y se sumergió en el agua helada, calmando el dolor de sus músculos.

Estaba exhausto, por controlar la furia y sus emociones. Comprendió por primera vez qué era sentirse dolido, era algo nuevo. No podía enojarse con Enkidu porque ese algo molesto no se lo permitía. Resopló y decidió que aquella noche descansaría hasta reponerse completamente. La fiesta fue muy divertida, pero le agotó interactuar con tantas personas.

Recordó cómo Enkidu hablaba con Shamhat. Por su mente pasó la idea de enviarla afuera, pero sabía que no era la más inteligente, puesto que Enkidu se molestaría y la verdad no quería lidiar con eso. Mucho más allá del hecho que implicaba a Shamhat, Gilgamesh se permitió pensar qué era lo que le molestaba.

Le gustaba sentir cierta posesión sobre Enkidu, que él fuera sólo para su deleite. Aún lo concebía como una cosa y eso le hizo detenerse en seco. Definitivamente aquello no era. Se castigó momentáneamente por pensar eso y se sumergió por completo para que la frescura del agua calara por sus poros y le causara escalofríos para luego salir a la superficie. Retiró su cabello de la frente y soltó un suspiro. Le encantaba tomar baños a solas, era uno de sus momentos más secretos donde sólo estaba él y su cabeza, con aquellos pensamientos ocultos que reprimía.

Abrió los ojos. Recordó la noche en la tienda en donde sus pasiones se desbordaron en caricias, donde su corazón latió con fuerzas no por la acción que llevaban a cabo, si no por el mero recorrido de la emoción a través de su cuerpo.

—Enkidu—susurró, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando el tragaluz del techo.

Las estrellas titilaban con una sutileza dulce de rememorar, como si fuesen pequeños destellos de una piedra azul intenso. Pensaba en ello cuando descendió la cabeza y entre las sombras le pareció ver a alguien.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió un vacío en el estómago. Se acomodó en la piscina y entornó la mirada para discernir entre la oscuridad la figura que creyó ver. De pronto se delineó una silueta extraña, esbelta, como un ser perfecto. La presencia dio un paso al frente y mostró su desnudez, gloriosa de ella.

Un olor insólito se materializó en el ambiente, como a mirra mezclada y quemada. Aquel aroma no era de su preferencia, por lo que dudó si realmente eran sus perfumes lo que olía así. Gilgamesh se encogió levemente, sin dejar de observar aquella sombra.

Una mujer, hermosa como ninguna, caminó seductora hacia la piscina. Sus pasos eran cadenciosos, como si sus movimientos fuesen parte de una danza delicada. La seguridad de sus facciones la hacían ver inmortal. Su cabello era como el color de las maderas maduras, sus pechos firmes eran tentadores y el largo de las piernas podía enloquecer a cualquier hombre. Al ver a Gilgamesh, ella sonrió persuasivamente.

—Oh, Gilgamesh—comenzó juntando sus piernas, deslizando una con otra—, ven aquí, quisiera masajear tu hermoso cuerpo de hombre.

Gilgamesh no recordaba ninguna consorte tan hermosa como la mujer que lo llamaba. Arrugó el entrecejo y susurró:

—¿Quien eres?

La joven alborotó su cabello y cientos de destellos se liberaron de lo profundo de ella. Sobre su cabeza llevaba una corona pequeña de oro, que se infundía con los adornos dorados que decoraban su nuca.

—Ishtar.

Gilgamesh detuvo su respiración al oír aquel nombre. La gran diosa Ishtar estaba desnuda, esperando por él. Él la conocía, pero antes no era tan hermosa: al parecer su forma se enalteció con el tiempo hasta convertirla en lo que era ahora. Sus caprichos probablemente la llevaron a formar su cuerpo a voluntad hasta convertirla en una mujer perfecta. Como humano, Gilgamesh sintió debilidad, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que estaba mal. Recordaba el porqué, sin embargo, en ese momento no le importó.

—Ven mi dulce hombre, ven y hazme tuya. Abriré mis piernas por ti y podrás probar mis joyas. Cásate conmigo, héroe destructor de Humbaba. Me he enamorado de tu semblante, de tu fuerza, de tus ojos preciosos. No hay hombre mas hermoso que tú en todo este mundano mundo. Hazme tuya, engendra en mis entrañas y te ofreceré todo lo que desees: serás un dios a mi lado, tendrás mármol y lapislázuli. Mis templos serán también los tuyos y todos los cedros del mundo te pertenecerán. Ya no serás un simple rey de una ciudad de Babilonia, serás el dios Gilgamesh, esposo de Ishtar, poseedor de todo lo existente. Ven y tócame, lame mis pechos, mi entrepierna y aliméntate de mis sagrados jugos.

Aquello sonaba tan solemne que Gilgamesh pensó que era un hechizo malicioso.

Se encontraba tenso. Sus músculos se delimitaban bajo su piel como si estuviese a punto de luchar. Eran dos viejos conocidos que se encontraron en un cruce de miradas, como quien vuelve a ver a una amiga de la infancia después de que ella pasara por el proceso de la pubertad y la convirtiera en una flor preciosa.

Ishtar se deslizó hasta la piscina y se sumergió en ella, dejando que sus pechos sobresalieran por la superficie del agua. Nadó hasta Gilgamesh y una de sus manos se encaminó hacia el abdomen, reconociendo ese cuerpo como suyo. Descendió más aún y sostuvo el sexo de Gilgamesh entre sus manos, masajeándolo con suavidad. Ella reclamó una de las manos del rey y las colocaba entre sus piernas. Ishtar se apegó a Gilgamesh y se acercó a besar sus labios.

Pero Gilgamesh se negó.

Gilgamesh se apartó y miró a Ishtar como si fuese una extraña, aunque precisamente eso era.

La diosa sonrió placenteramente y se apoyó en el borde de la piscina, dejando que su cabellera gloriosa se despeinara con el agua.

—Eres difícil, ¿Eh? Eso me excita mucho más. ¿Quieres que te toque primero? Puedo besar todo tu cuerpo si así lo deseas, puedo lamerte, morderte, puedo hacerte enloquecer con mi boca.

Ishtar era bella. Su cuerpo perfecto se delineaba en la penumbra del baño con la delicia de la luna acariciando su piel blanca.

Gilgamesh se encontraba absorto, pero ello no fue impedimento para que soltara una risa arrogante.

—Ishtar… ¿Te crees merecedora de mí?

La diosa ladeó la cabeza y dejó el camino libre a su cuello. Se subió sobre Gilgamesh y acarició sus pectorales.

—Necesitas una esposa, ¿No?, Una mujer hermosa, poderosa, única y majestuosa, eso has pedido. Tú me mereces. He decidido volcar mi completa gracia ante ti. Hacer de Uruk una ciudad hermosa ya no será más mi labor, será mi reinado también. Esta ciudad encomendada a mi gloria será nuestro imperio, gobernaremos todo sobre la tierra, nadie vivirá las noches que tendremos nosotros. ¡Oh por favor!, te daré todo el placer que jamás has sentido.

Gilgamesh soltó un suspiro desde el fondo de su pecho. Tomó a Ishtar por los brazos y sus manos fuertes y grandes rodearon sin problema sus delgados hombros. Escaló hasta su nunca y atrajo la cabeza de la diosa para unirse en un beso húmedo. Ambos comenzaron un desenfreno y el agua chapoteaba entre los dos. Ishtar apegó su cuerpo al de Gilgamesh y tomó sus rubios cabellos para hundir su rostro entre sus senos. Gilgamesh masajeó uno de ellos y respiró profundo los perfumes de la diosa.

Ishtar soltó una sonrisa perversa y rasguñó la espalda de Gilgamesh. Apegó su pubis al de Gilgamesh y comenzó un movimiento seductor, con el fin de tentarlo a hacer lo que ella pretendía lograr. Ella soltó un gemido ya excitada pero nunca se imaginaría que Gilgamesh le mirara con cierto goce perspicaz en su mirada en un momento como ese.

—Ishtar ¿Crees que yo cederé a tus peticiones sólo porque te presentas desnuda ante mí?

La diosa, perpleja, detuvo sus movimientos y se apoyó de los hombros de Gilgamesh. Cerró la boca conforme salía de su ensimismamiento y encaminó sus labios hasta la oreja de Gilgamesh.

—Déjate llevar—Ishtar lamió el lóbulo para luego depositarle un beso.

Gilgamesh la tomó con firmeza por la cintura y la apartó nuevamente. A pesar de aún estar algo ebrio, discernía perfectamente el motivo de la situación: aunque Ishtar era la protectora de Uruk, su fama de ninfómana era conocida y la gente le temía. Ella era capaz de yacer con cualquier cosa que le pareciera atractiva: hombres y mujeres jóvenes, esposos, incluso pájaros. Ella transformaba a todos sus amantes bajo su capricho y se alimentaba de sus cuerpos y cuando se sentía satisfecha, los despojaba de toda belleza y los abandonaba a su suerte, con el fin de ser enviados con Ereshkigal a la muerte.

—¿Cómo podría contentarte si nada te es suficiente? —comenzó Gilgamesh con una sonrisa soberbia en su rostro—. Aunque te diera todas las joyas de mis tesoros, todas mis noches, todo lo que poseo, no sería suficiente para que te mantengas satisfecha. Querrías consumirme, tragar de mí toda la juventud que puedas. No Ishtar, no caeré ante tus tretas. Conozco bien tus deseos.

—Gilgamesh, tú eres diferente. Jamás he tenido entre mis brazos a un semidiós. No podría desear quitar tu vida porque estamos casi en igualdad de condición. Yo puedo ser la mujer que te haga enloquecer en la cama. Puedo otorgarte todo el placer del mundo, que olvides a tu harem. Puedo entregarte hijos hermosos, merecedores de Uruk cuando tú asciendas al reinado de los dioses.

Gilgamesh soltó un bufido para luego cruzarse de brazos. Una gota cayó sobre su nariz y se deslizó hasta caer al agua.

—No necesito nada así. No eres capaz de entregarme algo que yo mismo me he otorgado. Nadie es mejor que yo para obtener lo que quiero.

Ishtar rio encantadoramente y depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de Gilgamesh.

—Créeme, nadie más que yo sabrá contentarte.

—¿Estás segura de ello?

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos. Gilgamesh tenía un semblante serio, inexpugnable, tanto así que Ishtar se intimidó.

—Sí, estoy segura. Nadie entrega placer como yo lo entrego. Quiero demostrártelo.

Gilgamesh alzó una mano con arrogancia y la deslizó por el aire.

—Demuéstramelo.

Dicho esto, Ishtar comenzó con su seducción nuevamente. Su lengua experta descendía por los tendones del cuello de Gilgamesh y sus manos se encaminabas entre sus piernas. Gilgamesh tomó sus caderas, pero a pesar de todo ese juego sugerente, su mente no encendía. Tenía consortes mucho menos agraciadas y expertas que Ishtar que lograban lo que la diosa no. Algo fallaba, algo le retenía.

Ishtar se detuvo al ver que Gilgamesh posó la mirada distraído en el fondo del baño.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ya cualquier otro hombre hubiese entrado en mí. Ya tómame, lo necesito.

—Quiero ir a dormir.

Ishtar quedó completamente desconcertada. Era segunda vez que la negaban y aquello ya la hizo enojar. Se alejó de Gilgamesh y alzó un dedo amenazador.

—No juegues conmigo Gilgamesh, te puede salir muy caro. Ahora toma mi cuerpo y haz lo que te digo.

—No te necesito, Ishtar. Ya tengo todo lo que deseo.

—¡No es cierto! No tienes una mujer a tu lado, ¡Nadie es más digna de ti que yo! —Ishtar sonrió con cierto aire maniaco, como si todo lo que oyó fuese una broma.

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja imperceptiblemente e Ishtar cayó en la cuenta. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro hasta convertir su expresión en odio.

—Enkidu—susurró Ishtar, con asco en sus palabras—. No puedo creerlo, era cierto todo lo que vi. No puedes considerar esa _cosa_ como un acompañante. Está roto, es inútil, está vacío por dentro. Sólo es una muñeca de arcilla, no tiene la pasión que yo puedo otorgarte, no tiene el alma para hacerte sentir vivo. No es siquiera un hombre o una mujer por completo. No caigas en sus encantos porque son falsos, Gilgamesh. Mereces una mujer de verdad como yo, no un intento fallido de ser humano. Sus palabras son falsas, imita lo que ha aprendido de los demás. Ven, déjame demostrarte placer de la manera correcta. Ámame toda la noche y prometo que te olvidarás de él.

Gilgamesh se rio de Ishtar y ella se ofendió. Con una mano apartó sus rubios cabellos húmedos hacia atrás y se apoyó en la piscina, ya relajado.

—Ya basta, Ishtar. Deja de hablar escaparates. Enkidu no es nada, no lo metas en esto. Es más, tus palabras sólo corroboran lo que ya sabía: eres una diosa depravada, estás enferma de placer, embriagada con acostarte con cualquier cosa que te parezca atractiva. Me complace de cierta manera que me encuentres digno de tus labios, pero yo no me reduciré a tu ejército de desdichados que quedaron prendados a tu amor, el amor que jamás les diste. Vete Ishtar.

La diosa apretó los puños con rabia y su hermoso rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de ira.

—Yo sé que en tu mente Enkidu se roba tus malditos pensamientos. Tu puta de arcilla no te merece Gilgamesh, esa basura no te siente como yo te sentiría, no ama a nadie, no tiene corazón. Sólo es un intento fallido de Aruru que no es capaz de destruir como se le ordenó hace mucho. Aléjate de él, está vacío por dentro como una jarra desprovista de su vino. Te estas engañando con algo que no tiene existencia propia y eso es muy triste. Me das pena, pero ¿Sabes? Tarde o temprano serás mío y me concederás el placer que requiero con tu cuerpo.

Ishtar se acercó a Gilgamesh con la intensión de besar su mejilla, pero el rey, enojado por las palabras que profirió en contra de Enkidu, la empujo con rabia. Se levantó y salió de la piscina. Ishtar lo siguió, pero Gilgamesh le detuvo con una mano sin tocarla.

—Tú y yo teníamos cierta simpatía—comenzó Gilgamesh, casi gritando—, pero has tenido que romper aquello. Entiéndelo, yo no seré parte de tu lista de hombres envenenados por tu belleza. No, tú no me mereces.

Ishtar gritó con todas sus fuerzas y mostró sus dientes junto con sus enfurecidos ojos rojizos.

—¡No puede ser que estés tan abstraído con Enkidu! ¡No puedo creer que esa cosa mal hecha te robe la razón! Yo soy la mujer más bella de toda la existencia y podrías tenerme a tu lado, tendrías la máxima gloria que un hombre puede desear y me estás cambiando por una porquería como Enkidu. Es una ofensa a mi grandeza, es una vergüenza para ti mismo, ¡Qué bajo has caído, Gilgamesh!

—Lárgate—masculló Gilgamesh, apretando los dientes—, lárgate antes de que alcance a atrapar tu pescuezo.

—Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero una cosa debe quedarte clara: yo gobierno el paraíso, yo tengo poder incluso por sobre las puertas del inframundo. Kur no me pertenece, pero puedo desatar el caos que desee, puedo hacer de tu vida una pesadilla. No me subestimes.

Ishtar se volteó enojada y su cuerpo se deshizo en pétalos y mariposas que se perdieron con la brisa nocturna.

Gilgamesh se quedó de pie solo, con la vista gacha y la sangre hirviendo. Su baño relajante no sirvió de nada y ahora se encontraba más tenso que nunca. Respiró hondo para calmar su pulso acelerado y tomó con furor una toalla entre las que estaban depositadas sobre un pequeño balcón de madera. Se secó de mala gana y se colocó una túnica simple.

Salió del baño en dirección a su habitación. Las palabras de Ishtar rebotaban en su mente y deseaba borrarlas y olvidarse de ese fortuito encuentro, sin embargo, una cosa le quedó dando vueltas, porque no era primera vez que aquello se le cruzaba por la mente: ¿Enkidu realmente era un trozo de tierra inanimado? Lo había dicho en el hervor de su rabia el otro día en su antigua habitación.

Odiaba dudarlo, odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, creer que algo de las palabras de Ishtar tenían sentido.

Gilgamesh no se percató cuando finalmente llegó a la habitación y encontró a Enkidu sentado sobre unos almohadones del recibidor, con el cabello brillante y largo serpenteando sobre el suelo.

—Vete Enkidu. Quiero estar solo.

Enkidu se quedó estático, sin saber como reaccionar, lo miró intenso por un largo momento y habló:

—Algo te ha pasado, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, vete—insistió Gilgamesh, enojado—. No quiero verte.

Enkidu se acomodo en las almohadas y se llevó las rodillas al pecho, desobedeciendo. Gilgamesh estaba acostumbrado a la rebeldía de Enkidu, por lo que simplemente se dirigió a su habitación y lo ignoró.


	25. 21 Mirra

_Capítulo 20_

_Mirra_

Gilgamesh se sentó sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida, mientras sus atribulados pensamientos rondaban fugaces por su cabeza. Vio en el suelo una de las exquisitas mantas que Enkidu traía encima cuando iba bien vestido por el palacio y la tomó entre sus dedos para llevarla a su nariz y oler su fragante perfume, aquel perfume único que su cuerpo emanaba, como si su piel fuese pétalos de flores.

La diosa fue ácida con respecto a Enkidu y él mismo no permitía ningún comentario mordaz en contra de su amigo. No cabía dentro de sus pensamientos que Enkidu fuese un ser vacío, sin sentido aparente, como si no fuese más que una personificación para dar forma a un arma, tal como muchas veces él se lo dijo. Temía enormemente de haber fallado con él y caer como una polilla cae en la luz. Eso lo convertiría en el mayor tonto de toda la historia, sobretodo porque Enkidu removía dentro de su ser aquella desagradable sensación que intentaba olvidar todos los días.

¿Cómo una simple muñeca de arcilla podía actuar tan bien?

Gilgamesh se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que con la otra aún olía la tela abandonada. Esto era completamente culpa de Ishtar, porque sus temores, cuando pensaba en todo esto, se difuminaban apenas veía a Enkidu aparecer, pero esta vez no fue igual. Le pareció incluso inanimado cuando se llevó sus rodillas al pecho: ¿Enkidu realmente tenía aquella libertad que tanto defendía? ¿Seguía simplemente una orden? ¿Realmente quería estar al lado de Gilgamesh?

Cierto malestar incómodo en el estómago se formó y Gilgamesh experimentó algo parecido al miedo. No el miedo secreto que tuvo al enfrentarse a Humbaba, este era mucho más profundo, más íntimo. Tocaba su corazón, su razón y se manifestaba en el temblor de su labio, en la borrosidad de su visión.

¿Cómo averiguar si Enkidu poseía alma?

Debía calmarse.

Decidió ponerse de pie e ir por él.

Cuando llegó a la habitación continua, él miraba los cielos como siempre solía hacer cuando pensaba. Su cabellera se despeinaba ligeramente y el color de sus ojos era efímero como el brillo de una gema en la oscuridad. Gilgamesh se apoyó en la muralla a observarlo, intentando dejar de lado sus pensamientos pesimistas, cuando Enkidu se volteó y le miró.

—¿No que te irías a dormir? —preguntó Gilgamesh con voz calmada, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Gil? —preguntó Enkidu, sin mirarlo— Estás preocupado, lo puedo notar.

Gilgamesh no contestó. Su temple frío escondía sus temores detrás de la expresión seria de su rostro. De pronto Enkidu le pareció una ilusión cruel, un intento fallido de ser humano, pero al menos sería su propia ilusión, su propia mentira y su propia miseria de vivir en un sueño: aquel sueño hizo creer que a alguien sí le importaba genuinamente su vida y sus pensamientos.

—Algo te ha pasado—insistió Enkidu, frunciendo el ceño y colocándose de pie—. Estás desanimado.

Gilgamesh titubeó. No quería contarle lo de Ishtar porque sabía que Enkidu temía de los dioses e Ishtar no parecía feliz con la presencia de Enkidu. Suspiró y habló con suavidad:

—¿Hay algo que te cause tanto regocijo que te haga sentir vivo? —Gilgamesh lo miraba expectante, casi nervioso por la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí—contestó Enkidu, con su voz suave y dulce.

—¿Y no piensas decirme? —insistió Gilgamesh con arrogancia en su voz.

—No—negó Enkidu, quitando el polvo de sus ropas—, ya sabes perfectamente qué me hace sentir vivo. No necesitas oírlo.

—No lo dudo—refutó Gilgamesh, cerrando los ojos, adoptando su actitud soberbia nuevamente—, pero quería saber si realmente es lo que yo estoy pensando.

—O sea que sí lo dudas—contrarió Enkidu, quitándose la ropa elegante y las joyas que pesaban—. ¿A qué viene todo este interrogatorio? Insisto en que estás extraño.

—Piensa lo que quieras—masculló Gilgamesh, volteándose—. Me voy a dormir.

Dicho esto, Gilgamesh desapareció y Enkidu se quedó a solas, desconcertado.

Enkidu se tomó un tiempo más, ya que quería ir por su colección personal de tesoros: era una pequeña caja de madera oculta detrás de un mueble lleno de joyas y ropas lujosas. Enkidu la abrió y sonrió.

Dentro de ella se encontraba una pluma de pavo real, la esmeralda y el anillo que hace mucho tiempo atrás Gilgamesh le regaló, un trozo de seda amarilla, pétalos de flores secas, las flores roja y blanca que el otro día Gilgamesh le entrego y su cincel para escribir. Atesoraba esos objetos como Gilgamesh atesoraba sus riquezas en la sala de las armas que mantenía vigilada día y noche. No era nada comparable a la riqueza absoluta del rey, pero para él era más que suficiente. Colocó un nuevo tesoro adentro: una mariposa muerta.

Nunca había visto una mariposa más extraña que esa. Olía a mirra y brillaba con un color tan tenue que parecía hecha por los dioses. Enkidu se sorprendió al verla entrar por la ventana y momentos después desplomarse, como si una pequeña flecha invisible le hubiese dado desde un punto ciego. Cuando la recogió, Gilgamesh entró a la habitación con aquella actitud inquietante, como si la mariposa y el extraño comportamiento del rey estuviesen de alguna forma conectados.

Enkidu decidió irse a dormir también. Se desnudó completamente y se adentró a la habitación. Sobre el lecho, Gilgamesh, también desnudo, le daba la espalda. Sabía que estaba despierto, lo sentía en la manera en la que respiraba. Se acostó a su lado y se cubrió con la sábana, para regocijarse de la suavidad de la tela, como siempre.

—Enkidu… —comenzó Gilgamesh nuevamente— ¿Aún te sientes vacío?

Enkidu se sorprendió de la pregunta. Se volteó a ver su nuca y alzó una mano para acariciarle, pero se detuvo.

—No. No estoy vacío. Me siento más completo que nunca. Tus preguntas me están incomodando, ¿Qué te hace dudar de mí? ¿Hice alguna cosa que te molesta?

—No—refutó Gilgamesh sin darse vuelta—. Sólo recordé que te sentías una cosa.

—Creo que esa sensación jamás se borrará de mí—susurró Enkidu, acariciando la espalda de Gilgamesh—, pero no está mal ser una cosa, mientras me sienta bien, no tengo problema con ello.

Gilgamesh meditó un momento. Finalmente se acomodó para estar frente a Enkidu y lo desafió con la mirada.

—¿Sabes qué piensan los demás de ti? —preguntó, sin ninguna mala intención.

—Sí, pero la gente puede pensar lo que quiera—interpuso Enkidu—. Aunque tu no lo creas, en el palacio hay un montón de rumores sobre nosotros dos.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio? —preguntó— Si no te agradan mandaré al calabozo a cualquiera que te deshonre.

Enkidu rio cristalinamente y negó.

—Pues claro que hay rumores sobre mí, pero no me afectan—respondió Enkidu, calmando su risa—. Piensan que soy mujer y que me hago pasar por hombre para que las consortes crean que no tienen oportunidad contigo. He escuchado que soy un hombre afeminado, desesperado por ser agradable a tus ojos. También dicen que tienes un gusto extraño con tus parejas sexuales. De nosotros han pensado de todo, seguramente, alguna mente entrometida debe creer que yo te poseo todas las noches y no al revés.

Gilgamesh mantenía una expresión de descontento, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando. De alguna manera se sintió incómodo por no saber de aquellos rumores. Refunfuñó con arrogancia y colocó sus brazos bajo la nuca.

—Vaya ideas estúpidas tienen los mestizos—comenzó, mirando el techo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Yo domino todo lo que es inferior.

—¿Soy menos que tú? —preguntó Enkidu, acomodándose en sus almohadas.

Gilgamesh no contestó.

Después de un momento en silencio, Gilgamesh se levantó de su lecho y llamó a Enkidu a su lado. Desnudos como estaban, se adentraron a uno de los balcones laterales y ambos se apoyaron en el alféizar a mirar la ciudad. Las luces de algunas casas aún brillaban suaves bajo la noche y las antorchas se podía ver a lo lejos. En el fondo, la gran muralla de Uruk lucía como una montaña que protege su valle de la inclemencia del invierno.

—Esta ciudad—comenzó Gilgamesh— es hermosa, ¿No lo crees Enkidu?

Enkidu asintió con suavidad y habló:

—Sin un rey, esto no sería lo que es.

Gilgamesh chistó y alzó una mano con prepotencia.

—No era necesario que lo dijeras, tonto. Obviamente es así.

Enkidu apoyó las manos en su rostro y cerró los ojos.

Un olor a mirra quemada invadió el ambiente. Gilgamesh se alarmó y su expresión se endureció. Apoyó sus brazos en el balcón e inspeccionó con la mirada para ver si encontraba a Ishtar en algún lugar.

—Creí que no gustabas de la mirra, Gil—dijo Enkidu, mirándole de reojo.

—Detesto la mirra—masculló Gilgamesh, como queriendo que aquellas palabras llegaran al oído de la fuente del aroma.

—Ya se desvanecerá—contestó Enkidu, relajado—. Al menos pareces menos tenso.

Aquello no era verdad. Gilgamesh escudriñaba por todos lados, pero ni rastro de Ishtar. Pasó una mano por el hombro de Enkidu y palmeó con suavidad su espalda.  
—Ve a dormir—ordenó, con calma—, iré enseguida.

—¿En serio quieres dormir? Creí que pensarías un poco más, con lo tenso que te ves—preguntó extrañado Enkidu, enarcando las cejas.

—Sí. No pregunté tu opinión.

Enkidu exasperó y asintió.

—Estás extraño. No sacarás nada ocultándomelo, Gil—dijo, antes de irse—. Espero aquello que invade tu mente se apacigüe.

Gilgamesh alzó una mano, echando a Enkidu.

Quería que Enkidu desapareciera luego, por si Ishtar volvía a importunarle, pero afortunadamente, la diosa no apareció.

—Más te vale—susurró Gilgamesh al aire, sabiendo que ella escuchaba.

Cuando regresó a su lecho, Enkidu había caído dormido. Gilgamesh lo observó un largo tiempo, pensando lo vulnerable que lucía así. Si bien él poseía su fuerza, no la manifestaba en su exterior.

¿Realmente había rechazado a Ishtar por él?

Ishtar le pareció extremadamente atractiva. Él podría poseerla sin ningún problema, incluso la doblegaría a sus pies y rompería con esa ridícula maldición que caía sobre sus amantes, pero la idea le parecía grotesca. Traer a Ishtar a su lado y hacerla su esposa involucraba que Enkidu desapareciera, ya que era obvia la aversión que ella tenía hacia él. No quería ni podía permitir aquello. Además, eso significaba muchas cosas como, por ejemplo, lidiar con el caos interior que ha preferido callar todos los días.  
Se sentó en un taburete sin dejar de contemplar a Enkidu. Suspiró algo superado y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerzas, mientras su mano se apoyaba en el mentón, bostezó y se restregó el rostro. Ishtar debía quedar en el pasado. Su encuentro accidental no fue más que una discusión conclusiva y con eso era suficiente.  
Finalmente se tendió a un lado de Enkidu y se durmió.

Gilgamesh caminaba y caminaba por una deshabitada Uruk. Buscaba a sus ciudadanos, sus vasallos y no había rastro de ellos, como si una peste fulminante cubriera la tierra con el manto de Ereshkigal. Cuando dobló por una esquina, vio al fondo un templo con las luces encendidas y la entrada vigilada por dos bestias enormes parecía a leones, con la musculatura marcada bajo el pelaje. Caminó con determinación y se adentró al santuario, viendo en la penumbra a Enkidu. Se encontraba sobre un montón de almohadas y plumas, desnudo, peinado de tal manera que sus verdes cabellos le coronaban en un arreglo delicado.

—Ven—dijo Enkidu empalagosamente, como quien recita un hechizo de amor.

Gilgamesh embobado, fue a su lado y Enkidu lo apresó entre sus brazos. Comenzaron a besarse y Gilgamesh rodeó su cintura, estrechándolo contra sí. Olió su perfumado cuello, deslizó su lengua a través de su clavícula y así comenzaron el ritual. Caricias, suspiros ensoñados, pechos inflados de éxtasis, espaldas descubiertas delineada por la sutileza de los dedos. Todo aquello sucedía bajo la flameante luz de las antorchas. Las piernas de Enkidu le atraían. Al deslizar la mirada hasta la entrepierna, se detuvo en seco: Enkidu tenía genitales femeninos. Si bien él (o ella...) le había dicho que no era ni hombre ni mujer, su cuerpo era el de un hombre y así estaba acostumbrado. Titubeó unos segundos, pero se convenció cuando Enkidu lo capturó con su mirada.

La versión femenina de Enkidu le pareció extremadamente atractiva. Acarició sus caderas y al ascender sus manos, se percató de que su pecho no era plano, si no que unos hermosos senos coronaban deliciosamente la cintura pronunciada. No importaba, era Enkidu, con eso era suficiente.

Cuando hundió su nariz en el cuello, el olor a mirra invadió sus sentidos. Le pareció maravilloso, le encantaba, inundaba su complacencia en aquel aroma celestial. Su lívido se exaltaba acorde soltaba los cabellos verdes de Enkidu y se deleitaba con el largo de estos, hasta que su cuerpo, conquistado por manos invisibles que fluían a través de su piel, cediendo a su sensibilidad, le dictaban que pronto no aguantaría más y lo haría suyo.

Se separó de Enkidu unos momentos y observó sus ojos rojos y el inicio caoba de su cabellera y sonrió complacido: era hermoso, más que cualquier otro ser en la tierra. La sonrisa cautivadora de aquella mujer lo atrapaban como quien atrapa un pez en una trampa. Abrió sus piernas y se dispuso a tomar aquel cuerpo.

Gilgamesh ahogó un suspiro y creyó que aquella visión era la más increíble de todo el mundo.

La mujer gemía en su satisfacción. Sus piernas tiritaban ante el placer. Sus manos se aferraron a las almohadas y sonrió complacida. Su hermosa cabellera, oscura como la madera más fina, caía a través de sus pechos y ocultaba sensualmente su desnudez.

Gilgamesh alzó la vista y se encontró con el espanto: Ishtar respiraba agitada mientras le sonreía.

—Ahora eres mío, gran rey de Uruk. Nos estamos consumiendo en placer y deleite. Lo haremos todas las noches de tu vida, lo haremos a espaldas de Enkidu. Seremos los amantes perfectos.

—No… —susurró Gilgamesh, retirándose horrorizado— Eres una puta. Una zorra de primera.

—Pero has caído—rebatió Ishtar, apoyada sobre uno de sus codos, con una mirada imponente, tanto que intimidaba—, con eso es suficiente porque ya te he embrujado. Yo te quiero a mi lado y así será, por mucho que me calumnies e intentes rebajarme. Mis mandatos son irrefutables y tendrás que ceder a mis deseos o te puede ir muy mal.

—Cállate—susurró Gilgamesh, aún impactado—. No ha funcionado porque tuviste que lucir como Enkidu para atraerme.

—Vaya estúpido—dijo mordazmente Ishtar—, fuiste tú el que viniste por voluntad propia a este templo. Deja de negarlo. Has caído ante mí. Regocíjate, tú, gran Gilgamesh de Uruk has disfrutado del cuerpo de Ishtar.

Gilgamesh abrió sus portales, recordando su batalla con Humbaba. Una enorme cantidad de armas se abalanzaron sobre Ishtar, pero sus ojos cautivadores no demostraban atisbos de miedo. Sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie. Con una mano detuvo todas las armas y estas se desvanecieron a la vez que Gilgamesh se iba a negro.

Gilgamesh despertó porque Enkidu lo zamarreaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Enkidu.

Aun era de noche, pero el amanecer estaba pronto a llegar. Gilgamesh respiraba agitado y miró a Enkidu con cierto resquemor.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, sin realmente saber qué decir.

Enkidu contrajo el ceño, estupefacto.

—¿Cómo? —dijo dudoso— Has estado hablando en sueños.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije? —murmuró Gilgamesh, algo inquieto.

—No mucho. No entendí la mayoría, pero sus músculos están tensos. Relájate, aquel mal sueño se ha ido ya.

Gilgamesh se incorporó y se sentó en su cama, asqueado de lo que acababa de vivir.

Él sabía que no era un simple sueño. Fue una especie de abducción y eso era lo que más le carcomía. Ishtar utilizó sus artimañas y brujerías femeninas para atraerlo como un maldito insecto a la flor y él fue débil.

Sentía que le debía una disculpa a Enkidu, pero él no podía saber nada sobre Ishtar. De hecho, Enkidu no tenía nada que ver en eso.

—Enkidu—comenzó Gilgamesh, ofuscado—, he tenido una pesadilla desagradable. Necesito relajarme.

Enkidu se sentó en el lecho y miró a Gilgamesh atentamente.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Iré por agua.

Gilgamesh se levantó y se sirvió agua para beberla con ansias. Al dejar la copa con un ruido seco sobre el mueble, se restregó el rostro y preocupado, miró a Enkidu de reojo.

Ese había sido el peor sueño en toda su vida.

—Enkidu—llamó Gilgamesh, sentándose a los pies de la cama—, ¿Podrías… disponer tu cuerpo para mí? Lo necesito. Necesito olvidar lo que soñé, sólo quiero sentirte, quizás no lleguemos a nada, pero es importante para mí.

Enkidu se quedó estático, pensando cómo aquello podría aliviar algo así como un sueño o la preocupación, pero si para Gilgamesh era suficiente, estaba bien.  
—Como desees—murmuró Enkidu con cierto aire inanimado y se incorporó en la cama, para reclamar la mandíbula de Gilgamesh y besarlo.

Gilgamesh borró el sueño conforme reconocía el verdadero placer de estar con Enkidu, lo increíble e inigualable que era a comparación de Ishtar. Gilgamesh aliviado, comprobó que cada día que transcurría, su pasión con Enkidu era más intensa y real.

Pero a Ishtar no le gustaba esto. No le gustaba para nada.


	26. 22 Tensión

**Capítulo 21** **Tensión**

Gilgamesh y Enkidu se encontraban entrenando entre los dos. Las luchas comenzaron a ser más estratégicas y los golpes dados eran certeros y calculados. En uno de esos movimientos, Enkidu logró tirar a Gilgamesh al suelo e inmovilizarlo.

—Listo—murmuró, ofreciéndole una mano a Gilgamesh—. Gané.

—Te he dejado ganar—dijo, acariciándose un hombro—. ¿Otra vez?

—No—Enkidu volvió a enrollar su cabello en la nuca, ya que comenzaba a escapársele—, tengo sueño ya. Es tarde y quiero cenar.

—De acuerdo.

Una vez que ambos se repusieron, caminaron hacia la salida de la sala de entrenamientos y se dirigieron a los aposentos. A medio camino, Gilgamesh se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Enkidu, viendo por sobre su hombro.

—Vamos a cenar a tu biblioteca.

Enkidu extrañado, preguntó:

—¿Qué tiene de especial esta noche como para que quieras cenar en la biblioteca? Me parece extraño de hecho.

—Nada, sólo quiero variar un poco el lugar, todas las noches es igual.

Enkidu se volteó y señaló con una mano el camino hacia su biblioteca.

Una vez adentro, Enkidu pidió a una sirvienta por la cena y se adentraron en la instancia silenciosa.

La biblioteca, además de constar de sus estantes y mesas, tenía un balcón que daba directamente al sur de Uruk y se podía ver el hermoso río Éufrates, muy cerca de las murallas de Uruk. Gilgamesh recordó el viaje de vuelta del bosque de cedros, donde quedaron varados a la orilla del río y ahogó la risa.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De tu viaje por el río—mencionó Gilgamesh, sentándose en la mesa del balcón, donde se servía la cena. Gilgamesh alzó una mano para echar a la servidumbre y quedaron a solas—. Recuerdo bien el golpe que nos dimos después de chocar con esa piedra.

Enkidu se rio y tomó un trozo de carne asada.

—Admito que mi construcción no fue muy precisa, es cierto, pero al menos llegamos.

Gilgamesh comenzó con su comida y de paso miró las manos de Enkidu: tan blancas y delgadas, con los tendones marcados, era la perfección constituida en ese cuerpo. Suspiró ya que ese tipo de pensamientos eran cada vez más recurrentes en él.

—¿Cómo van tus estudios?

—Bien. Aún no me atrevo a ir con los astrónomos, pero estoy aprendiendo rápido. También me he planteado estudiar sobre los canales de agua, me parece que podría ayudar en eso.

—Es importante el presagio de buenos tiempos, más que tu puedes modificar las condiciones con sólo desearlo.

—Es cierto—admitió Enkidu—, pero cuando debe haber sol, tiene que ser así.

Gilgamesh entrecerró los ojos y asintió lentamente.

Hace días que Ishtar no abandonaba su mente.

Cuando se encontraba solo en su propia biblioteca pensaba en ella, en lo sucia que fue para engañarlo. Temía que de ello saliera una especie de compromiso, que los dioses lo obligaran a contraer matrimonio con ella y regir Uruk, tal como lo había propuesto. Tenía inquietudes con cuál sería el siguiente paso que tomaría Ishtar o si quizás ella se aburrió del asunto y fue por otro hombre desdichado para su deleite. Se distrajo a tal punto que empezó a jugar con sus anillos.

—Gil, llevas días así de preocupado—notó Enkidu, suavizando su voz—, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Gilgamesh se planteó seriamente en decirle lo de Ishtar per mantuvo discreción. Torció los labios: no tenía cómo mentirle, Enkidu estaba enterado de los movimientos económicos de la ciudad, de sus deberes e incluso de sus preocupaciones personales. Decidió negar y suspirar.

—No es nada, es algo muy mío. Discúlpame, pero no podré decírtelo.

Enkidu asintió suavemente y continuó con su comida.

—¿Te parece si mañana vamos al mercado? —sugirió Enkidu—, podrás distraerte con la gente.

Gilgamesh bufó y negó.

—¿Tú crees que yo me mezclaré con gente común y corriente?

—Sí.

Gilgamesh alzó la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí—repitió Enkidu, continuando con su comida—, te hará bien y le hará bien a tu pueblo. Que te vean más significa que eres más cercano, habla bien de ti.

Gilgamesh se quedó meditando un momento y finalmente asintió.

—No sé por qué siempre cedo a todas tus tonterías: mañana iremos al mercado.

Enkidu sonrió.

—Te mostraré mis lugares favoritos. Venden jugos de frutas y están helados.

—Tomas jugos helados siempre, no se cuál es la diferencia.

—La calidez de la gente que te entrega un vaso del esfuerzo de sus manos.

Gilgamesh miraba a Enkidu con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bien, mañana iremos.

Estuvieron un momento cenando en silencio hasta que Enkidu miró maliciosamente a Gilgamesh.

—¿Y Siduri?

—Ella qué.

—¿No has pensado en ella?

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos.

—No sé cual es la manía tuya de emparejarme con ella. Deja de hacerlo porque no pasará jamás.

Enkidu cerró los ojos y carraspeó.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso.

Gilgamesh quedó pasmado.

—De verdad, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Estamos bien así, ella es sólo mi asistente y ya.

—Pero la encuentras bonita.

—Jamás te he dicho algo así.

—Te conozco Gil.

Gilgamesh lo juzgó con la mirada y finalmente levantó las manos.

—Piensa lo que quieras Enkidu, no puedo cambiar las cosas en tu tergiversada mente.

Enkidu apoyó los codos en la mesa y se llevó las manos al mentón. Pestañeó con sopor y le sonrió.

—Gil, no me opongo a que tengas un amorío. Desde que yo estoy aquí, jamás has tenido uno: ¿Por qué? Somos amigos, eso no significa que tengas que dedicar toda la atención a mí.

—No me interesa estar con nadie más que contigo. Termina el tema.

Enkidu suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien, pero algún día debes enamorarte.

—¿Para qué?

—Para sentirte pleno Gil, debes saber todos los placeres de vivir. Ese es uno de ellos.

—Y, ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Yo? —Enkidu rio—, no merezco algo así y dudo que tenga la capacidad. Me haría enormemente feliz verte enamorado.

Gilgamesh enrojeció, como sólo Enkidu lograba enrojecerlo.

Tragó con cierto recelo y giró los ojos, como cuando estaba nervioso.

No, no estaba enamorado. Se lo negaría hasta el final.

Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó una risa parecida a un quejido.

—Qué estupideces hablas. Como estoy, está bien. Tengo suficientes cosas que me llenan de placer. No necesito nada más.

—Supongo que es porque el amor te hace sufrir.

Gilgamesh lo miró con dudas en su rostro.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Lo escucho de las personas. La gente me cuenta sus problemas e intento aconsejarlos, no sé mucho sobre el tema, pero… a veces una mentira es mejor que la verdad para curar.

—¿Mentiras?

—Sí, digo mentiras, como que el amor no necesariamente se vive acuerdo al estándar. A veces puede ser inusual o bien, calmo a la gente diciendo que otras oportunidades vendrán a sus vidas.

—Ninguna de las dos es una mentira.

Enkidu reflexionó un momento las palabras de Gil e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Puede ser, sólo aprendí a imitar a los demás.

Esa última frase caló como agua fría por las piernas de Gilgamesh: era uno de sus mayores temores.

—¿Por qué dices que imitas a los demás?

—Porque te lo he dicho, hay cosas que no sé cómo interpretar. No tengo la capacidad para hacerlo.

—Sí, sí la tienes—contradijo Gilgamesh—, porque has aprendido las emociones más difíciles de sentir.

—¿Cómo cuál?

Gilgamesh meditó.

—Sabes sentirme. Eso nadie lo logró y nadie lo logrará.

Enkidu curvó las cejas levemente al escuchar eso. Se llevó una mano al pecho y soltó una sonrisita pequeña.

—Sí, supongo es cierto. Conozco bien cómo eres.

Gilgamesh sonrió con altanería.

—Eso, mi querido amigo, es un privilegio.

Enkidu asintió y juntó sus manos.

—Ahora vamos…

Gilgamesh se distrajo. Pisos más abajo observó a la mujer de cabellos caoba mirándolo atentamente. Le sonrió seductoramente y desapareció en un polvillo dorado.

Gilgamesh quedó petrificado.

—Gil… Gil—insistió Enkidu, hasta tuvo que zamarrearlo—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no me siento bien.

—¿Estás mareado?

—No. Necesito salir de aquí.

—Pero ¿Qué ocurrió? Hace un momento estabas bien.

—Recordé algo—dijo, sabiendo que se encontraba pálido—, mañana lo resuelvo.

—Bien. Iré a estudiar estrellas en...

—No, no te alejes de mí.

Enkidu, extrañado, hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Bueno no me alejaré de ti. Estás algo así como paranoico.

Gilgamesh cerró los ojos con un temblor y negó.

—No pasa nada. Vamos a la habitación.

Enkidu se levantó de su puesto, lleno de dudas.

Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro por el zigurat. Gilgamesh sentía un sudor frío abandonar su frente y se secaba constantemente. Donde miraba veía la piel blanca de la diosa y los ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad: estaba seguro de que así era, pero que sólo él podía verlo.

Al llegar a la habitación, se detuvo abruptamente.

—Enkidu—dijo, tomándolo con el brazo suavemente—, ¿Has visto algo extraño en el palacio últimamente?

—Me estás asustando, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No, no he visto nada.

—Con eso me es suficiente.

Gilgamesh entró a la habitación e indicó a Enkidu para que le siguiera.

Enkidu no se quedó tranquilo luego de escuchar eso. Miró la espalda de Gilgamesh y se acercó a él.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres contarme?

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Entonces sí hay algo. No sé que puede ser tan grave como para ocultármelo. Sea lo que sea, de verdad espero que se solucione pronto. Vamos a dormir.

Enkidu se internó en el vestidor para colocarse pijama cuando Gilgamesh pateó una vasija. Asustado, Enkidu se asomó y vio como Gilgamesh estaba sentado en la cama: sus codos descansaban sobre sus muslos y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos. Enkidu lo miró por largo rato y negó para acceder a colocarse su ropa.

Gilgamesh por su parte se desnudó y quedó expuesto. Fue al baño y al regresar parecía más apaciguado. Enkidu bebió agua y tomó el cepillo junto al aceite de argán para desenredar sus cabellos.

—Gil—habló suavemente—, ¿Qué deseas para relajarte? —dijo, mientras deslizaba su peine por los cabellos.

—Quiero estar contigo simplemente, nada en particular.

—Estoy aquí, contigo. No pasa nada. Olvídate de eso que te abruma.

—Me será difícil—Gilgamesh restregó su frente con algo de violencia—, quisiera decirte, pero no puedo.

Enkidu alzó una mano y cerró los ojos.

—No es necesario que me digas para consolarte. Aquí estoy, podemos hablar o simplemente estar uno al lado del otro.

Gilgamesh se tendió en la cama y colocó los brazos tras la nuca. Perdió su mirada y al menos parecía más calmado.

Enkidu continuó cepillando su cabello: al hacerlo con el aceite, quedaba brillante y fragante con el aroma característico del argán, además de suave y lacio. Al día siguiente su cabello era más bonito aún, ya que el aceite hacía su efecto. Enkidu aprendió a hacer ese ritual todas las noches y así su cabello dejó de tener los enredos imposibles de antes.

Finalmente terminó trenzándolo y se acostó al lado de Gilgamesh.

—Mañana nos divertiremos mucho. ¿Quieres ir en la mañana? Es la hora donde más está activo el mercado.

—En la mañana está bien, sí—Gilgamesh resopló y se giró hacia Enkidu—. Duérmete.

Enkidu bostezó y se acomodó.

—Intenta dormir tú también. Sé que te desvelarás por ese asunto.

Gilgamesh asintió y cerró los ojos y para sorpresa de él, cayó dormido.

Al día siguiente abrió los ojos agitado.

Ya era mañana y Enkidu le miraba expectante. Se acomodó en la cama y esperó a que Gilgamesh hablara.

Había soñado toda la noche con Ishtar. La mujer le perseguía por el palacio o por el bosque de cedros. Soñó con el concilio de sabios y ella estaba sentada en él como un miembro más. Al cenar con Enkidu, ella también lo hacía con ellos. La biblioteca, el baño, los pasillos, sus tesoros: en todos lados se aparecía y sólo lo miraba segura de sí misma.

Suspiró aliviado de despertar de ese sueño.

Enkidu no dijo nada ni pidió explicaciones.

—Iré a tomar un baño—dijo Gilgamesh, consciente de que ambos estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido—, espérame.

Enkidu sólo asintió.

Se levantó para ir por el desayuno ya dispuesto en la instancia. Siduri como siempre, esperaba en su mesa destinada a que las órdenes se hicieran presentes.

—Hola Siduri—saludó Enkidu, ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo—, ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Bien, sí—dijo Siduri, en un tono amable—. ¿Cómo van tus estudios?

—Bastante avanzado, he aprendido mucho. Pretendo pronto subir con los astrónomos y estudiar las nubes y las estrellas.

—Eso es maravilloso—indicó Siduri, juntando sus manos—, tu brillante inteligencia será de ayuda para todos en Uruk. Serás más amado de lo que ya eres.

Enkidu sonrió y cerró los ojos complacido.

Desayunó en compañía de Siduri. Ambos hablaron amenamente sobre temas simples, nada sobre concilios o trabajo. Cuando Enkidu estaba terminando su desayuno, se percató de que Gilgamesh estaba vestido y listo para salir al mercado: había vestido más cómodo y sencillo a lo acostumbrado.

Enkidu asintió y fue a alistarse.

—Siduri—comenzó Gilgamesh, sentándose a desayunar—, hoy vendrás con nosotros al mercado.

—¿Yo? —Siduri parecía sorprendida— ¿Por qué?

—No preguntes el porqué—Gilgamesh alzó una manzana y vio como brillaba ante la luz matutina—, sólo quiero que te alejes del trabajo un momento.

Siduri estaba realmente anonadada. Cerró su boca conforme estaba consciente de la petición que le hizo Gilgamesh. Sonrió levemente y reverenció.

—Otra cosa…—Gilgamesh se acomodó y miró a Siduri intensamente—, no es necesario que me reverencies siempre. Llevas demasiado tiempo a mi lado como para que seas más cercana a mí.

Siduri pensó enseguida que todo ese cambio en Gilgamesh era gracias a Enkidu. Sonrió plenamente y ladeó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, no más reverencias.

—Y puedes tratarme directamente, deja las formalidades.

Gilgamesh continuó con su desayuno y Enkidu apareció vestido con sencillez, pero con cierta elegancia.

—Estoy listo—indicó, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, dejando que su cabellera se desordenara.

—Bien… Siduri viene con nosotros.

Enkidu entrecerró los ojos y miró a Gilgamesh, cómplice de lo que pasaba por su mente.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Gilgamesh le quitó la tablilla de arcilla a Siduri y la dejó sobre su mesa.

—No necesitas eso, vamos a divertirnos.

—¿D-de verdad? —Siduri no había tenido mucha diversión en todo su tiempo con Gilgamesh, desde que ella era casi una niña y Gilgamesh fue ascendido al trono—Bueno, yo…

—Será genial—dijo Enkidu, tomando el brazo de Siduri y caminando a su lado—, vamos.

Los tres salieron de la habitación de Gilgamesh y caminaron por el palacio hasta llegar al salón del trono. Gilgamesh miró las escaleras y se volteó para hablarle a Siduri.

—Ordena un carruaje para los tres.

Siduri reverenció y se detuvo a la mitad de la acción, cuando Gilgamesh alzó una ceja. Nerviosa, Siduri desapareció unos momentos y regresó enrojecida.

Enkidu frecuentaba los mercados de Uruk, ya que le gustaba observar a las personas y sus pequeñas riquezas. Bajaba a diario a los mercados por frutas, otras joyas, artesanías y ropa. La gente del reino lo reconocía por su peculiar cabellera y muchas mujeres preguntaban para tocarla: era tan larga y sedosa que parecía el cabello de una diosa. Bastantes personas preguntaban a Enkidu acerca de su sexo y el respondía que era hombre, más por una cosa de comodidad, ya que era difícil explicarle a cada uno que Aruru no lo dotó de aquello y que su cuerpo no era más que un contenedor. A veces, los comerciantes le regalaban comida o pequeñas joyas hechas de arcilla y metales baratos, lo que Enkidu agradecía enormemente y atesoraba como Gilgamesh atesoraba joyas reales.

Gilgamesh se encontraba un tanto incómodo por el trato que debía recibir de la gente. No podía permitir que los ciudadanos lo vieran como un igual, pero a la vez deseaba conversar con sus súbditos, para conocer las historias que llegaban al palacio con mayor detalle. Pensaba en ello cuando se montaron en el carruaje e iniciaron el viaje al mercado.

—Siduri—dijo Gilgamesh sin mirarla—, ¿Cada cuanto bajas al mercado?

—Nunca.

Gilgamesh la miró de reojo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien. Tendrás un día libre cada seis días.

Siduri ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanta amabilidad proviniendo de Gilgamesh. Miró a Enkidu llena de dudas y él le respondió con una sonrisa.

Apenas Gilgamesh puso un pie fuera del carruaje, persona que lo veía se inclinaba y evitaba sus ojos, mientras que con Enkidu, se acercaban a saludarlo y a darle los típicos regalos.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer que la gente deje de reverenciarme? —preguntó Gilgamesh a Enkidu, después de que una niña colocara una flor en el cabello verde y largo.

—Creo que tendrías que decirles: no me reverencien—dijo Enkidu, como si fuese así de sencillo.

La niña que entregó la flor a Enkidu miró al rey desde lejos, con temor de acercársele, pero finalmente lo hizo. Desde su pequeña altura hizo contacto visual con el rey y ella le sonrió.

—Para usted—dijo con su infantil voz, entregando otra flor.

—Acepto tu ofrenda—agradeció Gilgamesh con un tono demasiado duro.

La chiquilla se fue corriendo con su madre, quien reverenciaba a Gilgamesh. El rey se le acercó y meditó las palabras antes de hablarle:

—Shamash bendiga a tu hija con una vida llena de lujos y salud.

La sorprendida madre alzó la vista y al mirar al rey, profirió un "disculpe" y volvió a descender la vista.

—Muchas gracias, su alteza. Lamento el atrevimiento de mi hija y el mío—dijo la mujer, sosteniendo a su hija por los hombros.

—No hay ningún problema con que me veas a los ojos, yo lo he permitido—agregó Gilgamesh, ya disponiéndose a irse.

Enkidu sonreía con una felicidad auténtica y se despidió de la niña y su madre. Siduri se le acercó y susurró con discreción en el oído de Enkidu.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Enkidu rio y negó con suavidad.

—No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea, es bueno.

La flor del cabello de Enkidu era amarilla. Se la quitó un momento para contemplar sus aterciopelados pétalos. Gilgamesh entregó la suya a Enkidu y dijo:

—Creo que queda mejor en tu cabello que en el mío.

Tomó ambas flores y los colocó entre los mechones lacios de Enkidu.

Caminaron un largo momento entre comerciantes, quienes les ofrecían sus mercancías, pero Gilgamesh las negaba, más porque no tenía espacio para llevarlas al palacio que por descortesía. Llegó un momento que Siduri, tuvo que ordenar que el carruaje recolectara todos los regalos hechos al rey, ya que los comerciantes insistían en que ambos tuvieran lo mejor de sus puestos.

Enkidu se encontraba comiendo un pequeño montón de dulces de dátiles, cuando Gilgamesh pasó por el templo de Ishtar destinado en su ciudad. Una sombra atravesó su rostro y miró a los sacerdotes con cierto aire de odio. Prefirió seguir de largo y no atender el saludo ceremonial de los hombres y mujeres que salieron a verlo.

—Shamhat y Mathma están en el palacio, ¿No? —preguntó Gilgamesh, recordando a los sacerdotes de Ishtar que trajeron a Enkidu, luego de aceptar un vaso de jugo de uvas sin fermentar.

—Sí—contestó, recibiendo otro vaso igual para él—. Si de nuevo te preocupa mis encuentros con ellos, te diré que sólo voy a charlar.

Siduri agachó la vista y prefirió apartarse de aquella conversación privada, ya que estaba al tanto de lo de Shamhat y Enkidu.

Gilgamesh, luego de sopesar el hecho y lo que sus palabras querían decir, contestó con algo de enojo:

—No es eso lo que me preocupa—dijo Gilgamesh, con dureza en su voz—. Si son sacerdotes de Ishtar tienen dos opciones: o abandonan su culto o se van del palacio.

Enkidu alzó la vista, arrugando el entrecejo en señal de descontento. Sostuvo su vaso de arcilla entre sus manos blancas y miró la superficie del líquido unos instantes.

—No entiendo por qué—murmuró Enkidu—. Ishtar es su diosa protectora y son ellos quienes me trajeron a ti.

—Shamhat y Mathma te trajeron a mí bajo mi mandato. Nada tiene que ver Ishtar en esto—argumentó Gilgamesh—. No espero que entiendas, es una orden.

—No—dijo Enkidu, bebiéndose el zumo de un solo trago—. No voy a aceptar ese tipo de órdenes sin una justificación.

—Entonces será a la fuerza—dijo tranquilamente Gilgamesh, devolviendo el vaso.

Enkidu se enojó.

—¿Por qué tenías que arruinar un momento como este, Gil? Estábamos tan bien y de pronto sales con que quieres a mis amigos fuera. No te entiendo.

Aquello le causó una rabia indescriptible. Lo miró con severidad y sus ojos rojos demostraban la ponzoña de su ira.

—Yo soy tu único amigo, Enkidu—dijo, apartándose de la gente, trayendo a Enkidu de un brazo.

—Pues… no, ellos también son mis amigos—contestó Enkidu sin titubear, desprendiéndose.

Gilgamesh lo miró intensamente unos segundos y vio media vuelta hacia el palacio, con Siduri tras sus pasos.

—Nos largamos de aquí, Enkidu. Súbete al carruaje.

—No—dijo Enkidu con determinación. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a evitarlos, sabiendo que la situación era compleja.

Gilgamesh cerró los ojos en un acto de buscar la calma interior. Respiró hondo, y colocó sus manos en las caderas.

—Enkidu, vámonos. Súbete y hazme caso, no es lugar para hablar de esto.

Enkidu estaba completamente enojado. Caminó hacia el carruaje y se subió sin dar las gracias a los mercantes por sus regalos. Gilgamesh esperó a que estuviese ubicado y se subió con él.

—Lo siento Siduri—dijo Enkidu cuando ella también se subió.

—Descuida—susurró.

Lo que había sido una tarde agradable se convirtió en un incómodo viaje hacia el palacio.

Enkidu no habló en toda la travesía. Su semblante serio era contrastante con el color de las flores que adornaban su cabello. Parecía infantilmente enfadado debido a la belleza de su rostro, pero en el fondo se encontraba profundamente molesto.

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas del palacio, Enkidu descendió y no se detuvo a mirar a Gilgamesh. El rey le alcanzó rápidamente y con la brutalidad que lo caracterizaba, lo apartó hacia los jardines.

Apenas pudo, Siduri desapareció.

—Tengo que hablarte, Enkidu—dijo, sosteniéndolo con fuerzas.

—No, siempre tienes que hablarme, siempre cedo ante tus peticiones. Detesto que lleves tus caprichos hasta este nivel. Con Shamhat no pasa nada, con Mathma tampoco, ¿Acaso apartarás a todas las personas con las que tengo confianza?

—No se trata de eso—insistió Gilgamesh y esta vez era verdad.

Pero no podía decirle a Enkidu.

—Entonces no entiendo.

Gilgamesh se interpuso en el camino de Enkidu y le alzó el mentón con algo de violencia.

—Enkidu, es por tu bien.

Enkidu soltó un bufido de disgusto y apartó la mano con rabia.

—Ya cállate. Has lo que quieras, de todas formas, no soy quien para detenerte.

Enkidu finalmente continuó su camino y dejó a Gilgamesh a solas. Su enojo se tornó en pena. Sabía que si a Gilgamesh se le metía una idea en la mente, era difícil hacerle entender lo contrario. Lo que realmente le angustiaba era no saber el motivo de su decisión o quizás, si sabía.

Enkidu sentía que estaba siendo apresado por Gilgamesh, no permitía que nadie más se le acercara. Aquello le parecía un tanto perturbador, sin embargo, dentro de todo, entendía por qué Gilgamesh lo hacía. Se detuvo cerca de un salón y se adentró a él cuando un espejo de plata le devolvió su reflejo: las flores destacaban en su cabello. Las tomó entre sus dedos y acarició los pétalos.

Se retiró del lugar y ascendió hasta la habitación. Al llegar a ella se topó con Gilgamesh con una tablilla de arcilla en sus manos. Al cruzar sus miradas no se dijeron nada y Enkidu continuó hasta llegar a su caja de pertenencias. Ahí guardó las dos flores para luego disponerse a salir: debía ir por uno de los miembros del concilio para hablar de algunos asuntos que los ciudadanos le hablaron. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, Gilgamesh alzó la voz:

—Enkidu, por favor…

Enkidu oyó a Gilgamesh y se detuvo sólo por el hecho de pedirlo amablemente. Se mordió el labio inferior y se volteó.

—¿Qué?

—No me hables así—indicó Gilgamesh sin ser agresivo—. Sólo quiero que sepas una cosa: no me molesta el hecho de que Shamhat te hable, pero no puedo permitir que ninguno de los dos esté cerca de ti.

—¿Por qué?

Gilgamesh suspiró y se planteó seriamente en contarle lo de Ishtar.

—Es lo que me ha tenido tenso todos estos días. Tuve un problema—comenzó, dejando la tablilla de lado— y debo sacar gente del palacio. Será por un tiempo, luego podrán volver, te lo prometo. No es nada personal contra ellos, es más, puedes ir a visitarlos cuando desees, pero debe ser bajo mi supervisión.

Enkidu se sentó en unos de los almohadones dispuestos en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de una de sus manos.

—Sigo sin entender.

—No puedo decirte nada más Enkidu, juro que lo haré en su momento cuando todo se haya calmado.

Enkidu quedó genuinamente intrigado con las palabras de Gilgamesh. Su enojo se calmó y reflexionó un momento.

—Entonces… ¿Dudas de ellos? —preguntó Enkidu.

—Sí y de mucha gente más. No es nada personal, ya lo dije.

Enkidu asintió y frunció los labios. Realmente no quería que Shamhat se fuera de su lado, ella era una especie de consejera y le gustaba frecuentar su templo para reír y comentar cosas banales, nada especial. Sus manos jugaban con el borde de un caderín que traía y finalmente alzó la voz.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que ceder a todas las cosas que dices, Gil? Preferiría que confiaras más en mí.

—Enkidu, sé que yo he pedido lo mismo de ti, pero esta vez no puedo decirte.

—¿Desconfías de mí también? ¿Algún día me ganaré tu confianza?

—Justamente esta vez no desconfío de ti. Todo esto es por ti. Me he enterado de algo y debo resguardarte y antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, no puedo decirte.

—Eso no hace más que asustarme, Gil.

—No te preocupes, cuando todo pase, Shamhat podrá volver, lo prometo.

Gilgamesh comenzó a tallar en la tablilla que sostuvo en sus manos momentos atrás y Enkidu se incorporó lleno de dudas, ya no estaba molesto. Se quedó de pie unos instantes y volvió a hablar:

—Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, espero pueda dejarte en paz pronto porque sé que tienes la cabeza puesta en eso. Si puedo ayudarte de alguna manera, por favor dímelo.

Gilgamesh dejó el cincel a un lado y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—Pronto será un problema del pasado. No es importante tampoco.

Enkidu asintió y decidió salir de la habitación para ir por el concilio de sabios.


	27. 23 Ira y calma

Capítulo 22

Ira y Calma

Enkidu se la pasó la mayor parte del día observando cómo llevaban plantas al noveno jardín del zigurat.

Ayudó con el transporte y preguntó a los conocedores sobre el origen de la vegetación. Se internó entre las caídas de agua, se divirtió al colocar las plantas en la tierra: todo aquello hizo que se olvidara de Gilgamesh.

Por otro lado, Gilgamesh se internó en la biblioteca, abrumado y desesperado por no encontrar un punto medio donde regresar a la calma. Se había sumergido en la lectura de actas de Siduri y anotaciones con respecto a diferentes temas económicos de Uruk con tal de olvidarse del asunto, sin embargo, era imposible: después de charlar con Enkidu en la habitación, pudo ver a Ishtar apoyada en un cimiento, observando la situación con naturalidad. Cada vez que veía por el rabillo del ojo observaba la cabellera caoba o sentía el aroma a mirra. Se estaba desesperando y pronto perdería el control.

Dejó una tablilla sobre la mesa y suspiró cansado. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la restregó, preocupado. Ya pronto sería hora de cenar y no encontraba la paz que necesitaba. En su biblioteca la mirra olía intensa.

—Si vas a estar importunándome con tu maldita presencia, al menos ten las agallas de aparecer frente a mí—dijo Gilgamesh ronco, sin quitar la mano de su cabeza.

—Aunque te esfuerces, no puedes evitarme—reveló Ishtar, materializándose de un polvillo vaporoso que se formó como una nube de mosquitos dorados—, permaneceré a tu lado toda tu vida si es necesario, así te brindaré mi apoyo y protección.

—No quiero nada de ti, lárgate—susurró Gilgamesh, aburrido de leer la misma tablilla una y otra vez.

Ishtar soltó un "ja" y se sentó a su lado, colocando una pierna sobre la otra. Se cruzó de brazos y miró atentamente a Gilgamesh.

Ishtar era realmente hermosa. Su cabellera brillaba con pequeñas estrellitas doradas y la corona se entremezclaba con el cabello de manera tan elegante que parecía que hubiese nacido con ella sobre su cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos y desvió su mirada a la tablilla.

—¿Cuál es el sentido de negarme? —preguntó Ishtar, realmente intrigada—, podríamos tener las mejores aventuras juntos. Ser amigos, ser confidentes uno del otro. Asume que soy la mejor opción para ti, la mejor mujer y esposa que podrías tener.

—No he dicho que no seas la mejor mujer o esposa, el punto es que no quiero nada así en mi vida, por esa razón, no me interesas.

Ishtar arrugó el entrecejo y bufó enojada.

—Sea como sea, no es voluntad tuya esta unión, será nuestra unión te guste o no. Los dioses presidirán ante mí y tendrás que rendirte a mis pies.

—Cállate—dijo con violencia Gilgamesh, empuñando con demasiadas fuerzas—, ya he tenido suficiente paciencia contigo.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Echarme a gritos? ¿Llamar a tus guardias?

Gilgamesh tuvo suficiente.

Se levantó de su asiento y lanzó un manotazo en contra de Ishtar, pero la diosa fue más veloz y logró detener el golpe con una elegancia propia de su talante. Ishtar le sonrió seductoramente y habló:

—Tu violencia no funcionan conmigo. Soy yo la que gobierna.

Gilgamesh hizo un ademán violento y se desprendió de Ishtar para salir hecho una furia de su biblioteca.

Su respiración se había acelerado y comenzó a correr por los pasillos, creyendo que así escaparía de las visiones que le tenían al borde del colapso.

Al llegar a la habitación, se adentró lo más rápido posible y se encontró con Enkidu sentado en la mesa, con una mano bajo su mentón, algo aburrido.

—Gil, has demorado en venir.

—Sí, estaba ocupado—contestó hastiado, sentándose con violencia a su lado.

Comenzó a comer de mala gana y con movimientos violentos. Respiraba con demasiada fuerza y cuando creyó que podría comenzar a calmarse, Ishtar se apareció en el balcón, sentándose en el alféizar a contemplar a Gilgamesh con una sonrisa maliciosa. Gilgamesh, pasmado, observaba impresionado a la mujer y dirigió una mirada rápida a Enkidu, quien no parecía al tanto.

—De nuevo mirra—notó Enkidu, alzando la mirada de su comida y posándola en el balcón, sin ver absolutamente nada—, en serio, ¿Quién quema esa cosa? No te gusta.

—Mañana me preocupo de eso—dijo Gilgamesh, captando que Enkidu no podía ver a Ishtar.

Gilgamesh la miró por un tiempo considerado grosero, más como una advertencia que por admiración. La diosa continuó observando la escena y Gilgamesh, intentando mantenerse en sus cabales, continuó con su comida.

—Estás silencioso—Enkidu entregó un trozo de verdura en el plato de Gilgamesh y lo miró animado—, ¿Es por tu problema? ¿Sigues molesto por lo de la mañana?

—Estoy ofuscado sí, pero no es tu culpa.

Enkidu arrugó la nariz y negó.

—Entiendo por qué no te gusta la mirra.

—Odio la mirra.

—Bueno, el viento ayudará a disipar el olor.

Gilgamesh dejó de lado su comida y mantuvo la vista gacha.

¿Sería prudente contarle a Enkidu? ¿La diosa haría algo en contra de él o de ambos?

Se relamió los labios: necesitaba pensar. Enkidu parecía animado y había olvidado por completo el problema de hace unas horas.

—¿Sabes? Hoy trajeron al noveno jardín plantas de mucho más allá del río. Son preciosas y tienen unas flores grandes de color blanco. Huelen extraño y los insectos se acercan a ellas. También colocaron rocas de colores y los mosaicos están quedando preciosos, deberías…

—Enkidu, cállate.

Enkidu se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Gilgamesh hablarle tan golpeado. Lo miró pidiendo una explicación, pero Gilgamesh no dijo nada.

—Ya no sé como ayudarte—dijo Enkidu, levantándose de su asiento—, ya no sé como.

Gilgamesh comenzó a perder el control de nuevo.

—¿Te enojaste? ¿Ahora también tengo que lidiar contigo? Era lo que faltaba.

—No, no me he enojado, sólo quiero alejarme de ti hasta que logres pensar lo que tienes que pensar. Me iré a dormir.

—No, ven aquí.

Ishtar comenzó a reír y aplaudió complacida.

Gilgamesh en un arrebato, tomó la tinaja de vino y la lanzó hacia Ishtar, pero la tinaja se perdió en los pisos inferiores, como un proyectil peligroso.

Enkidu quedó sorprendido al ver el vino desparramado sobre las almohadas, la alfombra y los mosaicos del balcón.

—Gil por favor—susurró con precaución—, no pierdas los estribos. No me he enojado, estoy aquí. No me iré a dormir si no quieres.

Gilgamesh supo que estaba haciendo algo demasiado descabellado. Se restregó el rostro y miró a Enkidu.

—Te observaré el tiempo necesario, Gilgamesh, hasta que seas mío—sentenció Ishtar, adentrándose al hall, caminando con elegancia.

Gilgamesh sentía la presión de la sangre en sus oídos cuando tuvo una idea.

Una idea brillante a su parecer.

Se relajó. Dejó caer los hombros y descendió la cabeza.

—Enkidu—susurró, acercándose a él.

Extendió los brazos y lo esperó lo más tranquilo posible.

Enkidu meditó un momento y se acercó con cautela para corresponder el abrazo y acunarse en su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Gil? No puedo dejar de preguntártelo.

Gilgamesh atrajo a Enkidu con más fuerzas hacia su cuerpo y depositó un beso sobre su cabeza, mirando directamente a Ishtar, quien estaba expectante.

—Nada pasa si estoy contigo.

Enkidu alzó la cabeza y Gilgamesh no esperó ningún segundo para acercarse y besarlo. Sus ojos giraron en dirección a Ishtar y la diosa miraba la escena horrorizada.

Ella ya sabia sobre la relación de Gilgamesh y Enkidu y sabía sobre sus encuentros sexuales, pero jamás la presenció en persona. Sus párpados se fueron contrayendo hasta convertir sus ojos en dos líneas en su rostro.

Gilgamesh se alejó de Enkidu unos momentos y sonrió con malicia, mientras que Enkidu lo hacía con la inocencia propia de él. Le alzó el mentón y lo besó con renovada pasión, a lo que Enkidu accedió sin siquiera oponerse.

—Gilgamesh—dijo Ishtar con el ceño fruncido y la expresión fiera—, deja esto, no te servirá de nada.

Gilgamesh descendió una mano por la espalda de Enkidu y agarró uno de sus glúteos que se delineaban bajo la ropa elegante que traía puesta ese día.

Ishtar no cedería, no dejaría de ejercer su presión con Gilgamesh y continuó ahí, incluso cuando Gilgamesh besó el cuello de Enkidu y vio como él se sonrojaba.

—Ven—susurró Gilgamesh al oído de Enkidu y le tomó la mano.

Fueron a la habitación entre besos y caricias. Enkidu comenzó a trenzarse el cabello y Gilgamesh aprovechaba de besarle los hombros a medida que se desprendía de su ropa. Enkidu, como siempre, comenzó con las joyas de Gilgamesh y luego la ropa hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos.

Ishtar estaba impactada.

_"Es simple",_pensó Gilgamesh, mientras recorría con la lengua el pecho de Enkidu, quien enterraba la cabeza en las almohadas de plumas. _"Vete"_.

—No me iré, soy yo quien te gobierna—chilló Ishtar con la voz temblorosa, al ver el cuerpo de Enkidu reaccionar a los estímulos de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh sonrió y abrió la botella del aceite.

Ishtar tuvo que apoyarse en la pared al escuchar los jadeos de Gilgamesh. Se llevó una mano al pecho y de impotencia, cargó el ambiente con su característico olor. Hervía en rabia, pero no cedería. Ella estaría ahí pasara lo que pasara. Desvió la mirada, no obstante, los gemidos de ambos le causaban más morbo que mirarlos.

Gilgamesh volteó a Enkidu para observar su espalda mientras lo penetraba. Enterró su cabeza en los almohadones y con la otra mano, buscó el miembro de Enkidu para estimularlo. Un espasmo se hizo presente en su cuerpo y continuó, sabiendo que Ishtar empezó a respirar con ímpetu.

En un arranque de placer, Gilgamesh tomó el cuerpo de Enkidu y apegó su espalda al pecho. Enterró sus dientes en el cuello de Enkidu y con sus manos sostenía su cuerpo, ya que parecía que estaba por desfallecer.

—Gil, sostenme—dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras comenzaba a masturbarse.

Ishtar no pudo más.

Después de ver como Enkidu comenzaba a perder las fuerzas al llegar al orgasmo y escuchar los jadeos salvajes de Gilgamesh de su boca pegada al oído de Enkidu, Ishtar tuvo que correr al balcón y desaparecer, sin dejar rastro de ella.

El cuerpo de Enkidu cayó a la cama y Gilgamesh se aferró de sus caderas para venirse con tanta pasión que Enkidu seguía tiritando bajo él.

Ishtar tuvo que detenerse en uno de los jardines porque su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se llevó una mano al pecho y con el rostro enrojecido, se percató que lloraba de rabia.

Gilgamesh jamás sería suyo.

Entonces, no sería de nadie más.

Ishtar no volvió a aparecerse al lado de Gilgamesh.

El rey mejoró su humor después de aquella noche donde Enkidu quedó tan prendado de Gilgamesh que parecía torpe cada vez que caminaba a su lado.

A los dos días, Enkidu pudo hablarle por fin a Gilgamesh sobre sus estudios.

—Iré en dos días donde los astrónomos—sentenció, mientras giraba alrededor de una maceta. Gilgamesh estaba sentado en un banco enchapado en otro, mientras observaba a Enkidu.

—Bien, eso quiere decir que puedes alcanzar el nivel de un sacerdote.

Enkidu lo miró y sonrió con ganas.

—Eso sería un gran honor, pero no puedo destinarme a ningún dios porque todos son mis regentes.

—El único que te preside soy yo. Hace mucho dejaste de ser el arma de los dioses, ahora eres mi arma.

Enkidu detuvo sus vueltas y lo miró serio para luego aclarar su expresión.

—Me alegro de que así lo consideres. Soy tu cadena.

Alzó la mano y materializó la cadena y tiró de ella con delicadeza. Gilgamesh mantenía los brazos cruzados y la presión de la cadena no cedía a su mano. Sonrió de medio lado y se levantó de su asiento a la par que la cadena se desvanecía.

—Te llevaré con los astrónomos—dijo Gilgamesh, viendo que la noche estaba por caer—. Deben estar en sus observatorios ya.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Enkidu sorprendido: jamás había subido ya que estaba prohibido molestar a los sacerdotes— Creí que sería muy pronto.

—Apúrate—Gilgamesh le indicó con una mano que le siguiera y así ambos se encaminaron a la parte más alta del zigurat.

Arriba hacía más frío que en las plantas inferiores. Enkidu se acomodó el mano azul que traía encima y Gilgamesh hizo lo mismo con el propio. Los sacerdotes reverenciaron a Gilgamesh y se apartaron. El jefe de ellos habló.

—¿A qué se debe su visita, majestad?

—Traigo a Enkidu; quiere ser aprendiz de ustedes y deben acogerlo.

El viejo hombre volvió a reverenciar y habló con su rasposa voz anciana:

—Cómo usted desee.

—Alza la vista—ordenó Gilgamesh y el astrónomo obedeció—, recibe a Enkidu como aprendiz tuyo. Pronto vendrá por estos lados. Deben enseñarle bien sobre sus conocimientos porque él será parte fundamental de su grupo de estudio.

El anciano miró a Enkidu unos momentos y sonrió.

—Será un excelente alumno sin duda.

Enkidu saludó y sonrió dulcemente.

Ese momento quedó capturado en la retina de Gilgamesh. El tiempo transcurrió lento y la sonrisa de Enkidu le recordó a un olor floral, tan dulce y atrapante que el corazón se le disparó con tan solo verlo de reojo. Cuando terminó de voltearse, estaba impresionado.

Enkidu le devolvió la mirada y su sonrisa se hizo más pura.

"_Estoy cayendo ante ti"_

Gilgamesh carraspeó.

—Bien, eso es todo. Sigan en sus cosas.

Gilgamesh se retiró sin esperar que Enkidu le siguiera. Quiso estar a solas unos momentos para poder calmar su mente. Se mordió el labio inferior y se volteó a hablar con Enkidu:

—Iré un momento a mi biblioteca. Nos vemos más tarde en la habitación.

—Está bien—dijo Enkidu, siguiendo a pesar de todo—, iré al jardín que está al lado de tu biblioteca, quiero pensar.

—También yo.

Llegados al lugar, se separaron y Enkidu se adentró al jardín. Se acercó a una de las preciosas piscinas decorativas, se quitó las sandalias y sumergió sus pies en el agua helada, jugando con sus dedos, mojando parte de su pantalón holgado. Evitó desnudarse porque cuando lo hacía, luego no tenía ropa seca que colocarse y perdía la mayoría de las joyas y algunas eran muy valiosas.

Balanceó sus pies desnudos en el agua y observó las ondas que se formaban acorde sus pies se volvían a sumergir. Le gustaba ver las hojas flotando sobre la superficie, le recordaban a su estanque donde pasó la mayor parte de su vida antes de ser un ser civilizado.

Desarmó su trenza para acariciar sus cabellos cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. Asustado se volteó rápidamente y vio una mujer vestida elegantemente, de cabello caoba largo y sedoso, levemente ondeado. Ella se puso a su altura y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo con cierta violencia.

Enkidu quedó sorprendido ante el acto sin premeditación y se apartó rápidamente de su lado, desconfiando de la chica.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo paradójicamente, haciendo la misma pregunta que Gilgamesh.

—Eso no importa, querido Enkidu—dijo la mujer, con una voz exquisitamente atractiva, ponzoñosa, dominante—. Lo que importa es lo que tengo que decirte, dulzura.  
Enkidu sintió como las manos de la mujer se deslizaban por su pecho y palpaban su corazón. Ella sonrió seductoramente y entornó los ojos color rubí.

—No se quién eres—insistió Enkidu, intentando apartarse sin ser descortés—. Dime por favor.

La mujer puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Enkidu y lo deslizó con suavidad. Se sentó a un lado de Enkidu y sumergió sus pies con él.

—¿Te agrada este palacio? —preguntó la mujer, acomodando su fragante cabello a un lado de su cuello.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó Enkidu, dispuesto a ponerse de pie. Entró en alerta y esa situación no le gustó para nada.

—Todos en este reino conocemos tu nombre, eres el mejor amigo del rey. Tu cabellera es característica, tus facciones también. Está bien que tú no me conozcas porque en este reino hay muchas personas.

Enkidu se llevó una mano sutilmente hasta los labios y los limpió: aquel beso le hizo sentirse sumamente incómodo.

—¿Eres una consorte nueva? —preguntó, sin ser descortés.

La mujer cerró los ojos como si estuviese encolerizada, pero la suavidad de su voz demostraba lo contrario.

—Oh, no. Esas mujeres son de casta mucho más baja que la mía.

Un silencio penoso se instauró entre los dos. Enkidu movía los pies por mero nerviosismo, pero la mujer a su lado se encontraba relajada, como si manejara la situación más que bien. Las piernas delgadas y tonificadas le parecieron hermosas a Enkidu, sin embargo, no tentó en mirar más de lo que debería, por respeto y por cierto recelo.  
—No sé quién eres—repitió Enkidu—. Pido disculpas si lo olvidé en algún momento, quisiera que me dijeras, podríamos conversar más amenamente.

La mujer puso una mano en el pecho de Enkidu y se acercó a su oído para deslizar la nariz por la oreja con una sensualidad atrapante. Enkidu se crispó ante ello y colocó una mano en el hombro de la mujer con la intención de apartarle. Ella comenzó a susurrarle en un tono provocador:

—Yo sé lo que eres tú. Eres una basura. Un trozo de cerámica quebrado en el fondo del suelo, olvidado por el artesano. Eres la vasija mal constituida en el horno. Eres la piedra más fea y sin gracia de todo el río y tú me has desobedecido a mí y a todos los dioses, escoria—la mujer acariciaba la pierna de Enkidu mientras descargaba todos sus venenos en él. Palpó su rostro suave y se regocijó de la mirada confundida de Enkidu—. Además de ser un arma rota, te has robado lo que por derecho es mío. No me podrás quitar a Gilgamesh, no podrás torcer lo que el destino ha creado para nosotros dos ni mucho menos entrometerte entre nuestra sagrada y próspera relación. Deberías…

En un arrebato, la mujer descendió las manos hacia el cuello de Enkidu y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

Su rostro se desfiguró al punto que ella dejó de ser bella. El cabello caía sobre Enkidu y un hilo de saliva salía de la comisura de sus labios, al crispar su expresión en odio y rabia. Enkidu alzó las manos para liberarse de la mujer, pero no tenía la fuerza por sobre los dioses. Intentó patearla, pero la diosa logró reducirlo tan bien que parecía un despojo humano al lado de ella.

—¿Quieres saber quién soy? —dijo, viendo como Enkidu comenzaba a llorar por falta de aire—. Ishtar, soy la futura esposa de Gilgamesh y así será, por sobre tu maldito cuerpo.

Ishtar escupió en el rostro de Enkidu, cegándolo. Las cadenas de Enkidu no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para ahorcar a Ishtar, siquiera para hacerle daño. Se enroscaban alrededor de los brazos de la diosa, pero no le causaban daño alguno. Materializó su lanza y espada y nada de eso sirvió. Ambas armas caían azarosas a su lado, como trozos de metal inútiles.

Ishtar comenzó a reír, viendo como las manos y los intentos de Enkidu eran cada vez más débiles, hasta que él alzó las manos y le rasguñó el rostro. Ishtar logró soltarlo un segundo y Enkidu cayó agotado, tosiendo y con un hilo de sangre en su labio.

Aquello enfureció más aún a Ishtar.

Golpeó el rostro de Enkidu con una de sus manos y él cayó a la piscina, aún sin poder parar de toser. Ishtar aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a ahorcarlo bajo el agua.  
La maraña de cabello y los constantes movimientos de Enkidu hicieron que la escena se viese como una lucha descontrolada. Enkidu, en su desesperación, comenzó a tirar las cadenas que lo unían a Gilgamesh, rogando para viniera a su lado. Tiró con suficientes fuerzas una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que la muñeca de Gilgamesh se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca.

Cuando entró Gilgamesh al jardín, vio el cabello de Enkidu asomado por el borde del estanque y a Ishtar sobre él. Sorprendido, pero a la vez consciente, abrió un portal y sacó una lanza que dirigió hacia Ishtar, la cual rozó su brazo y le provocó una herida que sangró copiosamente. La diosa se apartó y dejó a Enkidu un momento, quien aprovechó de incorporarse rápidamente, volviendo a respirar.

—¡Gilgamesh! ¿Cómo…?

—Cállate, zorra—masculló Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh sacó a Enkidu del agua por el brazo y acto seguido, profirió una enorme patada a Ishtar, con tanta rabia, que la diosa se desestabilizó y cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, golpeándose la cabeza.

Ishtar se levantó tan rápido como cayó. Tomó la lanza y con fuerzas, sus manos ejercieron presión sobre ella y comenzó a quebrarse hasta que cayó al suelo como un montón de metal inútil.

—¡Los maldigo a los dos, asquerosos sodomitas! ¡Rompieron las reglas de los dioses, destruyeron sus mandatos, mataron a Humbaba, violaron mis bosques y los de Enlil, me han injuriado! ¡Malditos! —tenía un manchón de sangre en su nariz. Con un dedo que temblaba en ira, señaló a Enkidu—Ya verás como debes ser castigado, puta de Gilgamesh. Tú no te escaparás de mí, tienes deudas que pagar y yo haré que las pagues una a una. Ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder para detenerme.

Ishtar pateó la lanza y pisó la espada de Enkidu para luego desaparecer en un polvillo dorado que olía a quemado.

Gilgamesh tragó con dificultad, fue por Enkidu y disimuló su nerviosismo.

—Enkidu, ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Gilgamesh luego de que Enkidu tosiera.

—Estoy bien—dijo, recuperando el aliento.

Gilgamesh lo decidió: al día siguiente, el templo de Ishtar sería despojado de toda su riqueza y no sería más financiado por el reinado de Uruk.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Enkidu. Su rostro mojado poco a poco recobraba el color— ¿Qué demonios hace Ishtar aquí? ¿Por qué intentó…?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me enteré de algo? —dijo Gilgamesh, sentándose en el borde de la piscina, resoplando—. Pues este es mi problema, el motivo por el que he estado irritado todo este tiempo. Ishtar quiere casarse conmigo y ha arremetido contigo. Es por eso que no debo permitir que nada relacionado a Ishtar se acerque a ti. Esa mujer está demente y es capaz de todo.

Enkidu miró a Gilgamesh y en silencio intentó incorporarse. Le dolía el costado de su pecho y la nariz. Su cuello quedó amoreteado insanamente con las marcas furiosas de las manos de Ishtar. Se acarició su piel y habló:

—¿Cuál es el problema? Serías el primer rey desposado con Ishtar. Supongo que eso sería tener una suerte maravillosa.

—No—contestó Gilgamesh, cruzándose de brazos—. Ishtar esta enferma de placer. Nada la contenta, mata a sus esposos y yo no la quiero a mi lado. La detesto.

Enkidu se acarició las muñecas y dijo con un tono demasiado serio. Parecía molesto.

—¿Cuándo pasó esto? —preguntó, mirando su ropa estropeada con tierra de la piscina artificial.

—Hace unas cuantas noches. No quise decirte porque creí que Ishtar no haría nada más. La rechacé y fue todo. Olvidé que está enferma. Ella me acosaba, Enkidu. Estaba todo el día a mi lado, tú no la veías. No podía contarte. Sé de tu miedo a los dioses y saber de ella no haría más que ponerte nervioso—Gilgamesh respiró aliviado y miró a Enkidu—. De ahora en adelante no te separarás de mí. Ishtar puede volver a aparecer y hacerte daño.

Enkidu juzgó a Gilgamesh por las palabras dichas: ¿Realmente le ocultó algo tan delicado como la visita de una diosa? Eso era grave y por sobretodo peligroso. Se mordió las paredes internas de su boca y se acomodó a un lado de Gilgamesh. Su nariz goteaba y sus suspiros ahogados demostraban que aún no recuperaba el aliento del todo. Miró sus manos y las marcas de las cadenas de oro quedaron impregnadas en sus brazos, producto de la desesperación con la que llamó a Gilgamesh.

—¿Que hubiese pasado si no venías? —dijo Enkidu, arrastrando las palabras.

—No quiero pensarlo—contestó Gilgamesh, pálido—, porque pensé en no venir, hasta que fue insistente.

Gilgamesh se incorporó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. La diosa se había molestado con ellos y eso era motivo de tensión. Estaba consciente del poder que Ishtar desencadenaba en todo este escenario. No era una diosa para ignorar, era la favorita de todo el panteón, la reina del paraíso. Su fuerza, sus deseos movidos por el lívido, sus armas eran suficientes para destruir Uruk y sabía que en el futuro tendría que defender su reino de la ira de los dioses. Pidió a Shamash calma mental, pero Gilgamesh sabía que quizás Shamash haría oídos sordos.

Aquella noche, Enkidu tenía un semblante serio y cara de pocos amigos.

Regresaron a la habitación y Enkidu salió disparado hacia la cama como un rayo, pero Gilgamesh le detuvo. Lo invitó al balcón, no obstante, Enkidu lo ignoro.

—No quiero. Estoy enojado.

—Enkidu, ven aquí—ordenó Gilgamesh alzando la voz—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Enkidu obedeció, pero con mala actitud. Se apoyó en el balcón sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Te diré una cosa—comenzó Gilgamesh—. No entiendo tu enojo. Mi rechazo a Ishtar es cosa mía y tú te enojas sin motivo, ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿No te parece suficiente? No tienes el derecho de exigirme nada.

Enkidu no dijo nada. Sus preciosos ojos ahora lucían como dos témpanos de reflejos grisáceos.

—¿Quieres decir que rechazaste a Ishtar por mí? Yo nunca te pedí algo parecido. Hazte cargo de tus acciones.

Gilgamesh alzó las manos y resopló enojado.

—Enkidu—repitió, mirándolo atentamente—. ¿En qué estás pensando? No he dicho nada como lo que planteas. Te enojas por mis decisiones, te enojas por todo últimamente, ¿No entiendes que intento protegerte?

—No estoy enojado por tus decisiones, estoy enojado contigo—contestó sin mirarlo—. Ishtar dijo que yo te alejé de su lado, ¿Cómo saberlo? No me lo confiaste cuando debiste. Podríamos haberlo conversado y evitar este lío ridículo. No tengo ganas de estar en enredos amorosos con tus pretendientes.

—¿Enredos amorosos? —bramó Gilgamesh, frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿De qué estas hablando? Como si siempre tuviese problemas de este tipo. Detesto cuando te pones irracional y me contradices. Vete.

—No lo haré—interpuso Enkidu, ya lo suficientemente irritado como para agravar la voz—. Me dijiste que no me alejara, porque Ishtar podría volver por mí.

Gilgamesh guardó silencio ante aquellas palabras y lo miró intensamente.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó después de un momento, ya más calmado.

—… Sí—admitió, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Gilgamesh suspiró y se apoyó en el alféizar para llevarse las manos a la frente, ocultando sus ojos. Se debatía internamente en cómo resistir la situación: él tampoco podría hacerle frente a Ishtar fácilmente si a ella se le ocurría volver a aparecer, pero junto a Enkidu la detendrían.

—Es difícil—dijo Enkidu, como adivinando sus pensamientos— que yo pueda hacer algo contra Ishtar. Aruru me diseñó de tal manera que no puedo volverme contra los dioses. Mi poder se vuelve inútil ante ellos, es como si fuese un niño indefenso arrojando la roca más lisa contra Ishtar. Es la manera de garantizar que yo no seré superior a los dioses por ser un arma. Un arma daña, independiente del objetivo, pero ellos son inmunes a mí.

—Nada pasará—continuó Gilgamesh, mirando uno de los jardines de los pisos más abajo—. Ishtar es la clase de diosas que por venganza buscan algo mejor con lo que fastidiarte, seguro me seguirá molestando, pero es algo que puedo controlar. Esta ciudad es su protegida, está consagrada a ella y no hará nada. Si te preocupa que te haga algo a ti, descuida, porque te defenderé.

Enkidu guardó silencio y descendió la vista. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro y la retiró sutilmente antes de que Gilgamesh se percatara, aunque él ya estaba al tanto a pesar de que no lo miraba, sin embargo, no hizo nada.

La expresión seria de Gilgamesh demostraba que no estaba para bromas ni sentimentalismos. Por paranoia, sentía olor a mirra cada vez que respiraba, aunque sabía que no era verdad.

—Enkidu—comenzó Gilgamesh nuevamente, volteándose hacia él—. Ishtar no es digna de mí. No la traeré a mi lado de ninguna manera. No estará aquí para molestarte.  
Enkidu lo miró intensamente y colocó un mechón tras su oreja.

—Ishtar es nada más ni nada menos que la diosa de la belleza. Debe ser la mujer más hermosa de la existencia, ¿Puede haber alguien más digno de ti que una diosa?  
Gilgamesh soltó un bufido parecido a una risa, pero su semblante no cambió. Tenía la vista fija en la nada y el rictus de sus labios era más bien de melancolía.

—… No lo sé.

Enkidu suspiró para liberar el miedo de su pecho y dejó que su cabellera se despeinara con el viento.

—Iré a dormir, no tengo ánimos de seguir conversando.

Gilgamesh hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano y Enkidu desapareció del balcón.

Después de un rato de reflexión, Gilgamesh también se fue a su habitación y encontró a Enkidu durmiendo sobre el lecho, acurrucado, dejando que su piel fuera acariciada por la brisa nocturna. Se detuvo unos instantes a contemplarlo.

No, no había nadie digno de él.

Nadie.

Quizás.

Al día siguiente, Enkidu no se despegó del lado de Gilgamesh en ningún momento, como si el miedo fuese más tangible de lo que él creía, a tal punto de volverlo paranoico. Se alejaba de todas las mujeres por miedo a que una de ellas fuese Ishtar transformada, espiándolo para acabar con su vida.

Llegó la noche y Gilgamesh decidió llevarse a Enkidu a su enorme salón de tesoros, ya que ahí nadie los molestaría. Enkidu se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de piernas, dejando que su cabellera se perdiera por su costado. Gilgamesh hizo lo mismo y entrecruzó las manos bajo su barbilla, observando a Enkidu.

—Dime—Gilgamesh habló con voz suave, casi en un susurro—, ¿Alguna vez podrías transformarte en mujer?

Enkidu soltó una risa cautivadora y alzó su cabeza en dirección a Gilgamesh

—¿Para qué me quieres como mujer? ¿Tienes fantasías conmigo, acaso?

Gilgamesh como nunca, enrojeció intensamente y arrugó el ceño, producto de su obvio deseo.

—No—mintió Gilgamesh, disimulando su vergüenza—. Sólo que jamás te he visto transformarte en algo diferente a lo que eres y permanecer así.

—Es que no tengo deseos de transformarme en nada. Estoy bien así, me siento completo.

—Bien—dijo Gilgamesh, desviando la atención con el objetivo de olvidar aquel vergonzoso tema luego.

Gilgamesh posó la mirada en una espada de plata que brillaba con la luz de la luna que entraba por el tragaluz. El ambiente era relajado e íntimo, tanto como para…

—Enkidu—susurró Gilgamesh.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Estaba por cometer un impulso, algo que pugnó con fuerzas salir de su pecho, como si fuese una jaula deteniendo una mariposa.

—Dime—contestó Enkidu distraído.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada. Estaba estático e intranquilo, con una expresión ilegible plasmada en su rostro. Alzó una de sus manos para reclamar el rostro de Enkidu y acariciar sus labios con su pulgar. Por unos momentos el contacto de ambos fue tal, que se entendieron mutuamente sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Te sientes solo? —murmuró Enkidu, tomando la mano de Gilgamesh entre las suyas, entregándole el calor de sus dedos—Descuida, estoy para ti.

Gilgamesh entornó los ojos y negó con suavidad.

—No me siento solo, estás a mi lado y desde entonces que eres parte de mi vida.

Era extraño que Gilgamesh dedicara palabras de ese tipo. Enkidu sonrió conforme ambos se acercaron, para que Enkidu se acurrucara. Gilgamesh abrió las piernas y abrazó a Enkidu por la espalda, resguardando su cuerpo entre sus brazos cálidos con tal dedicación, que Enkidu se entregó por completo a aquella protección.

—Gil…

—Siempre te protegeré Enkidu—susurró sobre la cabeza de Enkidu—, siempre, pero debes prometerme algo.

—Dime.

—No te vayas nunca de mi lado.

Enkidu permaneció en silencio, viviendo a flor de piel el desliz de millones de palabras silenciosas que quería oír con tantas ansias que sus oídos muchas veces lo traicionaban y escuchaba un suspiro como si fuese una verdad cercenante. Sintió el corazón de Gilgamesh latir tan fuerte que su piel era sensible a ello.

—Jamás te abandonaré, lo juro.

Enkidu ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta encontrarse con Gilgamesh y él lo besó.

Pocas veces tenían la quietud de la noche les daba un momento para encontrarse entre ellos en un beso proveniente del corazón. Muchas veces era por lívido, por placer puro de encontrarse entre sus cuerpos, pero esta vez era un encuentro entre sus almas, una forma mucho más hermosa de hacer el amor. Gilgamesh deslizó sus dedos por el pecho de Enkidu hasta llegar a su cintura. Su razón lo amenazaba con soltar la condena que lo apresaría por el resto de su vida, su lengua se crispaba ansiosa de pronunciar cual era el color de sus sentidos en ese momento, su mente le encadenaba a esos eslabones de oro que Enkidu usaba. Tuvo que apretar uno de sus puños para volver a autogobernarse.

Gilgamesh se recostó y trajo consigo a Enkidu, quien descansó sobre su pecho, con el oído apegado a su torso. Su cabello cubría el cuerpo de Gilgamesh y su respiración calmada indicaba que aquel miedo a Ishtar en esos momentos no era más que un mal recuerdo. Gilgamesh alzó la mano y la apoyó sobre la nuca de Enkidu, con la intención de acariciarlo, pero la rudeza de su mente no reaccionó ante ello. Aquel sentimiento celestial le derretía la armadura autoimpuesta, aquellos muros que lo aislaban del mundo, aquellas armas que le defendían de la complejidad de ser un humano. Con Enkidu quedaba completamente desnudo, desprovisto de todo aquello de demoró años en crear para sí mismo con el fin de privarse del disgusto de sentir que algo le apuntaba como una espada: una hoja metálica que llegaba al corazón y destilaba del centro de él el veneno de la atracción.

—Gracias—soltó Enkidu cuando Gilgamesh se había adormilado.

Gilgamesh sonrió complacido, pero no contestó, lo que produjo que Enkidu sintiera cierta incomodidad que le hizo encoger los dedos. Enkidu se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Gilgamesh. El acromático iris de Enkidu relucía como dos lunas de plata en su rostro, dándole un aura intimidante pero atrapante.

—Vamos a la habitación—dijo Gilgamesh después de un momento quitando la tierra de sus ropas. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Enkidu y la deslizó lentamente por el brazo hasta dejarla caer. De nuevo se ahorcó mentalmente para silenciar el torrente de emociones que se desbordaban en sus actos—. No será muy cómodo dormir aquí.

—No quiero dormir—musitó Enkidu, alzando la cabeza para mirar por los tragaluces—. Me siento más tranquilo. Si Ishtar vuelve a aparecer te llamaré. No creo que tenga la valentía de apersonarse donde se encuentren más personas: me atreveré e iré al observatorio a ver cómo trabajan los sacerdotes.

—¿En serio? —dijo Gilgamesh después de desperezarse— Me parece de lo más aburrido lo que hacen, creí que te tomarías unos días más. Con tal de que presagien buenas lluvias y abundantes cultivos, es suficiente para mí.

—No depende de ellos decirte aquello, si no de los dioses—Enkidu se encaminó a la salida, luego de sortear un par de copas de oro.

Gilgamesh bufó, pero no dijo nada.

Una vez que ambos se hallaban afuera del túnel que conducía a la sala de los tesoros, Enkidu se disponía a caminar en dirección contraria para subir a la parte más alta del zigurat, cuando Gilgamesh le detuvo por el brazo. Enkidu, sorprendido, se volteó para quedarse cara a cara con él. Gilgamesh abrió la boca y se asustó: creyó escuchar aquello que se estaba obligando a no decir. El miedo se plasmó en su rictus y las cejas se tensaron producto del espasmo repentino. Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó calmarse, ya que un sudor frío perló su frente tan rápido como el pensamiento que casi le hizo actuar impulsivamente: tenía que alejarse de Enkidu pronto o estallaría en un acto completamente ridículo.

—No olvidaré tus palabras, Enkidu—dijo con un tono tan severo que parecía más una advertencia que un agradecimiento.

Enkidu acarició con suavidad los dedos de Gilgamesh con la mano contraria a medida que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus delicados labios. El rey se afiebró con el sólo hecho de sentir la piel de Enkidu. Su mano se volvió hipersensible y un nudo en la garganta le ahogó unos segundos.

—Ni yo olvidaré tus actos.

—¿Mis actos?

—Tú no expresas con palabras, Gil.

Dicho esto, Enkidu se giró y desapareció tras una esquina, dejando a Gilgamesh completamente desecho en un mar de nerviosismo.

Gilgamesh despertó a media noche como si le hubiesen dado una cachetada. Confundido, se incorporó de la cama y miró que a su lado no estaba Enkidu. Al juzgar las estrellas que titilaban, el amanecer no llegaría pronto. Se restregó el rostro y recordó que Enkidu iba al observatorio.

¿Cuánto tiempo durmió?

Aunque se sentía descansado, tenía la extraña sensación de haber dormido poco. Quería buscar a Enkidu, estaba inquieto, probablemente por sus sentimientos revueltos en el fondo de su mente que, a medida que volvía a la realidad, se agolpaban uno tras otro como si fuesen trabajos sin terminar. Llegó el punto en que puso los ojos en blanco y se encontró el idiota más grande de Uruk por permitirse esa debilidad.

Iría por Enkidu.

Se vistió sin mucha pomposidad y salió de la habitación rumbo al observatorio. Bostezaba constantemente sorteando guardias y sirvientes que trabajaban a esa hora. Probablemente era muy tarde y que él anduviera de pie en el momento donde todos aseaban el palacio era motivo seguro para que la servidumbre se incomodara, pero a Gilgamesh no le importaba, es más, con suerte notó que las personas le reverenciaban.

Al llegar al observatorio, se encontró con Enkidu hablando con los astrónomos mientras giraban un artefacto extraño con una enorme punta que daba hacia el cielo. Tallaban tablas con los resultados y Enkidu leía otras, como siguiendo instrucciones. Cuando los sacerdotes se dieron cuenta que Gilgamesh miraba pasmado desde la puerta, no duraron ni un segundo en reverenciar y mostrar respetos. Enkidu, desconcertado, se volteó a ver lo que ocurría y se encontró con el rostro de Gilgamesh de lleno: llevaba el cabello revuelto, los ojos entrecerrados por la luz de las antorchas y el manto mal puesto. Enkidu reprimió una sonrisa y dejó la tablilla a un lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que irías a dormir. Estábamos observando las nubes y las estrellas para saber cuán…

—Enkidu, vamos.

Enkidu guardó silencio de súbito y suspiró inaudiblemente. Dejó la estaca sobre una mesa llena de piedras de extraños colores y líquidos con polvos brillantes en suspensión. Gilgamesh llevaba ya varias horas actuando extraño y algo le inquietaba de eso. Sus estados de ánimos eran cambiantes y extraños; a veces era cariñoso otras veces agresivo. Esta vez en particular no pudo discernir a cuál de ellos correspondía.

—Gil, me estoy divirtiendo, no pasa nada, ve a dormir, acabas de despertar y te ves desorientado.

Gilgamesh restregó su cara como queriendo decir que no era cierto y se acercó a Enkidu, incomodando a los sacerdotes y astrónomos.

—Es una orden—dijo Gilgamesh, con una voz tan ensoñada que sonaba como una petición y no una orden. Bostezó y estrechó los ojos.

Enkidu se enterneció ante la imagen. Pocas veces creía que Gilgamesh era "lindo" en el sentido de lo tierno o delicado, sin embargo, aquella vez le pareció adorable. Echó una última ojeada al cielo y caminó a su lado.

—Otro día volveré a leer las nubes y las estrellas con ustedes—proclamó Enkidu, empujando al adormilado rey con suavidad por la espalda—, he aprendido mucho.

Los presentes anonadados, no dijeron absolutamente nada.

Enkidu tomó a Gilgamesh de un brazo y caminaron lentamente hacia la habitación. Enkidu se hallaba despierto y al tanto, mientras que Gilgamesh no dejaba de desperezarse y respirar profundo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Debiste seguir durmiendo.

—No sé. Me desperté de súbito y aquí estoy.

—¿Seguro no ha ocurrido nada?

—Ya empiezas con tus dudas, cállate.

Enkidu soltó un bufido encantador parecido a una risa y se cargó hacia Gilgamesh.

—Ya estás despertando, ese es el Gil que conozco.

Cuando Enkidu se recostó en su costado, su cuello tiritó tenso. Todo lo que logró meter a la fuerza en la caja que era su corazón se libero y escapó por sus venas, activando todas las alertas: los colores agradables, el aroma de su cabello magnificado, el tacto de seda de sus dedos.

Estaba atontado.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido. De nuevo estaba a punto de decirlo, era tanta su desesperación, sus anhelos, que sus miedos se entretejieron entre sí y una mezcolanza de hilos y flores se plasmaba en su mente y quedaba enredada a sus sentidos. Creía que enfermó, que necesitaba un médico que le diera de esas hierbas que tomaban las mujeres perdidas en hombres que no eran sus esposos, esas drogas que tomaban los suicidas cuando fueron rechazados por el sentido de sus vidas.

Qué enfermedad más denigrante.

Nadie debía saber que el rey de Uruk enfermó.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Enkidu cerró la puerta en silencio y dejó caer una cortina que apartaba del exterior. El silencio de la instancia era mágico, como preparando la manifestación de los síntomas.

Gilgamesh tenía el cabello caído: por alguna razón así se veía más joven, más humano. Rascó su nuca y tenía náuseas. Decidió decirlo.

—Enkidu, me siento mal—se sentó en una silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Enkidu borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se agachó a su nivel. Gilgamesh no quería mirarle, quería que se alejara, que sus ojos no le perforaran las últimas defensas que le quedaban. Comenzó a sudar en frío cuando la mano de Enkidu tocó su frente.

—Estás algo… nervioso, creo—susurró Enkidu, buscando por un paño—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? Sabes que soy tus oídos.

Era lo último que quería hacer, hablar. Apretó los labios y en la penumbra, alzó la cabeza para ver la silueta de Enkidu recortada ante la noche estrellada.

Era ahí cuando la enfermedad le hacía sentir peor.

Ansiedad, temblor, dolor de estómago, nudos en la garganta, pulsaciones aceleradas, agujas picando sus dedos, piernas inestables.

Estaba a punto, no quería hacerlo. No podía.

—Enkidu—dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Derramó una lágrima.

Efectivamente, estaba siendo el idiota frente a él.

Enkidu se llevó el paño al pecho y abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Se quedó tan de piedra que le costó regresar a la realidad. Gilgamesh se cubrió los ojos con una mano y respiró ofuscado al sentir el líquido tibio rodar por una de sus mejillas: qué pedazo de estúpido.

—Has colapsado—susurró Enkidu, con su voz característica: tranquila y amena—. Ishtar te ha estresado hasta el punto de que… —suspiró y se volvió a colocar a su nivel. Delicadamente retiró la mano de su rostro y acercó la tela a sus ojos.

Vaya sensación tan desagradable. Se sentía una vergüenza, un imbécil débil y asquerosamente sensible. Evitó mirarle a los ojos en todo momento. Agradeció que Enkidu creyera que su motivo de angustia era Ishtar —Aunque, a decir verdad, la idea era un tanto ridícula: el gran rey Gilgamesh lloriqueando porque Ishtar lo molestó—, pero así lo prefirió.

Alzó la mano para tomar los dedos de Enkidu entre los suyos y se atrevió a observarlo: que ser más hermoso, era la perfección constituida en un cuerpo. Era el aire del paraíso encerrado en su respirar, el verde de las praderas de los dioses en sus cabellos, la plata más pulida se utilizó para crear esos maravillosos ojos.

Sin pensarlo, ya estaba harto de pensar, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó.

Tan estimulante era aquel tacto suave como pétalo de rosas que olvidó por un momento su enfermedad. El caos en sus oídos crujía como maderas quemándose.

Y así se rindió.

Abrazó a Enkidu por esa cintura delgada que recorría como bosques vírgenes y se abandonó en su cuello. El aroma de su piel era fuera de este mundo, incluso lejana a los dioses, nada era comparable a su delicadeza.

Uno, el camino accidentado a la cama.

Dos, ropas abandonadas en el suelo.

Tres, besos húmedos y rasguños.

—Estás hirviendo—susurró Enkidu sobre sus labios, después de un beso agitado—. No te sientes bien, deberíamos detenernos.

—No. No puedo detenerme, necesito esto—dijo Gilgamesh ahogado.

—¿Cómo te sientes mal y quieres seguir con esto?

—No me cuestiones.

Enkidu tuvo una idea.

—Ven, te daré un baño.

—¿Qué?

La inquietud de Gilgamesh se calmaba conforme la respiración se aceleró. Enkidu tomó su mano y le atrajo con lentitud.

—Ven, te bajaré la fiebre.

Enkidu lo besó mientras recorría la espalda contorneada de Gilgamesh.

Qué juego más peligroso jugaba Gilgamesh. Sabía que todo era una mala idea, quizás lo fue desde el principio, desde aquella vez que colocó una rodilla sobre su pecho y no lo degolló.

"¿Cómo podría haberte degollado?" pensó, angustiado "A pesar de que ahora eres tú el que me priva de aire"

Enkidu, mediante unos rudimentarios pero funcionales mecanismos, llenó la bañera del baño que se encontraba en la suite. Lo llevó a la tina y le pidió que se sumergiera. Enkidu hizo lo mismo y se mojó el cabello que se apegó a su esbelta figura. La luz flameante de las antorchas soltaba brillos anaranjados de su piel húmeda.

Aquello definitivamente no le bajaría la fiebre.

—Enkidu—Gilgamesh tuvo que respirar varias veces.

**_"HAZLO HAZLO HAZLO HAZLO HAZLO HAZLO"_**

Un centenar de ciudadanos gritaban, lo exigían en su mente. Siduri estaba entre ellos, el general del ejercito, los sacerdotes, Shamhat.

La angustia regresó a él y esta vez se enojó, sin embargo, logró reprimirla. Se apoyó en la bañera con el ceño fruncido mientras el cabello le estilaba sobre la nariz. Enkidu le sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a su cuerpo. Besó su frente y se deslizó hasta su oído.

—Hazme el amor—le pidió.

Aquello era su sueño, su deseo oculto. Enkidu no le dijo eso, dijo otra cosa a la que no prestó atención.

Y se dispuso a hacer lo que quiso oír.

El agua se deslizaba afuera de la tina conforme respiraba en su pecho para abandonar todos esos besos que guardaba en secreto, que deseaba darle aquellas veces que su miserable cuerpo se detenía. Enkidu pronto comenzó a jadear y luego a gemir. Las manos grandes de Gilgamesh se aferraban a sus muslos y su cabello se perdía en la superficie de la tina y deslizaba como el aceite sobre el agua, formando curvas agradables. Enkidu tomó las mejillas de Gilgamesh y dejó un beso tierno en su costado.

Enkidu podía controlar de mejor forma su enfermedad porque él creía que no tener corazón lo hace inmune a ese tipo de cosas. Sabía que no podía hacerse daño porque no tenía alma, no tenía razón de ser más que por Gilgamesh.

Pero ambos sufrían la misma enfermedad.

Era difícil hacerlo bajo el agua, pero fue una sensación tan placentera que continuaron con ello. Los movimientos de Enkidu provocaban que las ondas se derrumbaran al borde de la tina y mojaran todo alrededor. Las manos de Gilgamesh aferraban su cintura y le ayudaba a alzarse, provocándole la delicia de disfrutar ese momento. Su cabeza continuaba febril, sus mejillas rojas a más no poder.

Enkidu arrugaba el entrecejo de vez en cuando y enterraba las uñas en los antebrazos de Gilgamesh.

—¿Te duele?

—No—soltó luego de jadear—. No pares por favor, se siente muy bien tenerte dentro de mí.

Un ataque con una lanza a su corazón. Las cadenas de Enkidu apresaron su alma en esa frase.

Un paraíso se formó alrededor de ellos. Nada existía más que ellos dos. Ni Ishtar, ni Uruk, ni murallas, ni súbditos, sólo eran ellos dos en este mundo.

Gilgamesh atrajo la nuca de Enkidu para besar sus maravillosos labios. Tras cada suspiro quería creer que le decía el nombre de su enfermedad, que las letras se congeniaban entre sí para correr el velo del misterio.

Mordió con suavidad su clavícula y Enkidu susurró su nombre. Eso le causó un arranque de placer. Los espasmos del interior de Enkidu raspaban su cordura, sobretodo en el estado desesperante en el que se encontraba.

Salió de la bañera aceleradamente. Trajo a Enkidu consigo y lo acostó en el suelo húmedo. Abrió sus piernas y así comenzó nuevamente. Pocas veces asociaba el acto que llevaba a cabo con los sentimientos, pero esta vez era sólo el hilo de su demencia moviendo su cuerpo, sus manos, sus párpados entrecerrados, su excitación al ver el rostro de Enkidu, aquel rostro que ponía cuando estaba completamente abandonado al placer.

Terminó de declarar su locura cuando el blanco color del goce escapaba lento del interior de Enkidu quien, producto de sus dedos, ya había llegado al orgasmo minutos atrás. Gilgamesh se dejo caer a un lado y de nuevo, como siempre, el manto del silencio se llevaba los pétalos de flores que ambos desprendían al no tener la valentía de ir contra el mundo y gritar a los cuatro vientos…

Aquello.

Sí, aquello.


	28. 24 Capricho

**Capítulo 23**

**Capricho**

Ishtar era una diosa vanidosa.

Vanidosa, mimada y malcriada, pero no por ello era débil. Ishtar era de temer.

Cuando Gilgamesh la pateó frente a Enkidu en su palacio, sintió una enorme rabia, pero por sobre todas las cosas, una pena terrible. Una vez que desapareció de la vista de ambos, se fue a su palacio celestial a llorar sobre su lecho, en silencio, como la princesa que era, gimoteando y lamentándose de su maldita suerte.

Ella amó a muchos hombres en su vida, pero ninguno de ellos era como Gilgamesh: tan hermoso, de un porte tan noble. Adoraba el color de sus ojos y el suave cabello rubio que cubría su cabeza. Sus manos grandes, su cuerpo tonificado, su desnudez la volvían loca. Lo quería todo para ella, para devorar su interminable energía y hacer de su cuerpo su demencia y lívido.

Pero naturalmente las cosas tenían que salir mal. Gilgamesh no podía estar más hechizado por esa maldita muñeca de tierra que Aruru no fue capaz de destruir e Ishtar, con todo su encanto de mujer no pudo romper el hilo que tenía embobado a Gilgamesh. Ella lo sabía. Supo que Gilgamesh comenzó a sentir otro tipo de cosas por Enkidu y desde entonces, ella empezó a sentir rechazo por Enkidu. Todo se comprobó en su visita aquella noche en el baño de Gilgamesh.

Ishtar pensaba en esto cuando entre sus puños agarró sus bellísimas sábanas y las rasgó en dos pedazos inútiles. Su respiración acelerada y la rabia latente en sus dientes la enaltecían como la diosa peligrosa que realmente era.

—¡Te odio Enkidu, te odio con toda el alma! —gritó Ishtar, sollozando, completamente desconsolada.

Con sus manos hizo estallar las vasijas, pensando que le hacía lo mismo a Enkidu. Sus ojos se iluminaron tenuemente en rojizo y se dirigió a una figura de arcilla que mantenía en su habitación. La tomó entre sus dedos y la hizo añicos, con una rabia tal que sus ojos se estrecharon y su puño tembló.

Después de descargar una rabieta con sus cosas, se vistió con sus preciosas ropas ajustadas a su cuerpo y caminó por el palacio, hasta dirigirse al trono del patriarca supremo Anu. El sabio dios se encontraba dormitando con un dedo índice descansando en una sien, cuando su pretenciosa y favorita hija, irrumpió su sueño celestial con una voz firme y autoritaria, casi en un grito dictatorial.

—Padre, ¡Gilgamesh me ha calumniado! ¡Me ha insultado como si yo fuese una ramera cualquiera de Uruk! ¡Dijo cosas horribles de mí! ¡No puedo perdonarlo, aunque mi amor por él sea infinito!

Anu abrió los ojos con lentitud y sonrió al ver su joya enrojecida, con una expresión de descontento e ira. El dios se apoyó y bostezó para salir de su letargo. Se aclaró la garganta y habló:

—Querida y amada hija, ¿Qué cosas dices? Yo sé que fuiste a hacer a Uruk, cariño mío. ¿No crees que eres tú quién provocó todo esto? Trataste de seducirlo, ¿Verdad? Todos sabemos qué ocurrió con él después de despachada nuestra arma en Uruk. Sé que él no te insultó sin motivo alguno. Algo debiste hacer como para encolerizarlo a tal punto de tratarte mal, princesa.

Ishtar volvió a estallar en rabia, arrugando la frente y mostrando sus dientes perlados. Anu soltó una sonrisa, recordando sus tiempos de juventud, donde sus emociones lo gobernaban fácilmente.

—¿De qué te ríes? Esto no es divertido. Jamás podré tener a Gilgamesh entre mis brazos. Estoy destrozada por dentro, ¡No te rías! —Ishtar lloró de rabia y con ímpetu, limpió sus lágrimas. Sus puños temblaban de rabia y sus ojos brillaban como soles lejanos.

—Hija mía, ¿No crees que esto es un capricho tuyo? Hay cientos de dioses y hombres en la tierra que pueden contentarte y hacer de ti una mujer digna y amada. Gilgamesh no tiene nada en particular que otro hombre no tenga en esencia. Es más, es arrogante, muchas veces injusto y cruel. Olvídate de él y busca otro consorte para tu cama.  
—No, lo quiero a él. Quiero que sea mío, pero Enkidu me lo ha robado de las manos. ¡Gilgamesh siempre fue mío!

Anu negó suavemente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ishtar agachó la mirada intentando retener las lágrimas: pensaba en una forma de convencerlo, de alguna manera tendría que torcerle la mano, ella era la supremacía del paraíso.

Dio media vuelta y se internó en su habitación nuevamente. Ya calmada, se apoyó en la muralla y soltó un suspiro algo ahogado: algo debía hacer.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando el suelo con las vasijas de arcilla quebradas. Pateó una de ellas y vio como chocó con un tocador. Se recostó y cruzó las manos sobre el abdomen.

Quería, no, debía vengarse. Recordaba bien la expresión de miedo de Enkidu cuando lo ahorcó aquel día. Sabía que Enkidu no era más que una rata sucia ante ella, algo que podía pisar con rabia y quebrar en mil pedazos, pulverizarlo hasta que desapareciera.

Había muchas formas de vengarse, pero maquinaría bien su plan. No sólo Enkidu debía sufrir si no que también Gilgamesh. Debía hacer algo que les afectara a los dos.  
Aburrida y sobretodo, cansada de pensar, sus ropas se disolvieron y durmió desnuda sobre sus sábanas destrozadas.

Soñó con algo increíble. Soñó que ella era tan grande que las murallas de Uruk eran como simples estorbos. Con sus pies rompía la imponente puerta de Uruk y pateaba las casas. Los pequeños humanos corrían como hormigas y ella reía fuerte, tan fuerte que su voz reverberaba en el zigurat. A lo lejos sus ojos enfocaron en una visión de túnel a Gilgamesh y a Enkidu. Gilgamesh alzaba los brazos y le sonreía con determinación. Inmediatamente, empujaba a Enkidu al vacío y él se precipitaba al suelo como una maraña verde.

Ishtar continuó con sus pasos. Pisó templos y casas, destruyó las plazas y las escuelas, rompió torres y corrales. Llegó frente al pequeño Gilgamesh y lo tomó entre sus manos.

—He hecho lo que deseabas, amada Ishtar—vociferó Gilgamesh poniéndose de pie en su palma—, sólo somos nosotros dos ahora.

—Ya no me interesas.

Acto seguido, Ishtar cerró su mano y un montón de sangre se escurrió entre sus dedos.

Ishtar despertó con un gemido de sorpresa.

Estaba transpirando. Se llevó una mano al pecho y pensó en las casas destruidas, pero temió enormemente que su rabia llevara a la muerte a Gilgamesh: aún lo amaba, quería que fuera suyo.

Sin embargo, la idea de la destrucción era excelente. Acabaría con Enkidu, destruiría Uruk como venganza y Gilgamesh no tendría más que rendirse a sus pies. Se sentó en la cama y pensó en cómo hacer eso.

Podría hacerse gigante, pero le parecía tosco y de alguna manera, poco elegante. Ella debía brillar siempre y ser hermosa por sobre todas las cosas. Necesitaba una fuerza destructiva.

¿Ereshkigal quizás?

No, ella jamás cedería a sus peticiones. Se llevaban mal.

¿Enlil?

Enlil era una buena opción. El dios solía enfurecerse con la humanidad y enviar torrenciales lluvias.

No, Enkidu podía controlar el tiempo.

Humbaba había muerto.

¿Aruru? Ella podría detener a Enkidu, pero su maternidad era ridículamente exagerada.

¿Un dragón?

¿Un ugallu?

¿Escorpiones y langostas?

¿Pestes?

No, todas sus opciones eran limitantes. Sólo ella tenía el poder entre sus manos.

—Vamos Ishtar—se dijo—, soy la más poderosa, la reina de todo lo hermoso. El caos será bello ante mí.

Se vistió nuevamente: ya era de día. Caminó hasta la ventana y observó los hermosos y vastos campos del paraíso y entrecerró los ojos. Al fondo una nube blanquecina ocultaba la bestia de Antu, su madre. Un enorme toro llamado Gugalanna que se mantenía apaciguado con inciensos y cánticos suaves. Se quedó estática mirándolo, con las manos tras la espalda, recorriendo la humareda.

Abrió los ojos levemente y la idea se materializó en su cabeza.

Era perfecto. Gugalanna era una bestia formidable e increíble. Su cuerpo enchapado en oro era resistente a las armas convencionales y su fuerza era tal que destruía todo a su paso cuando estaba enfurecido. Tras cada paso que daba, la mala suerte, la miseria y la enfermedad se apropiaba de las desafortunadas tierras que pisaba durante siete años: era un ser infernal de temer.

Su sonrisa se torció hasta acidificar su rostro. Soltó una risita y luego una risa constituida.

Definitivamente su venganza era genial.

Salió de la habitación en busca de su padre.

No se encontraba en el trono, estaba en un jardín reflexionando, mirando el horizonte donde el mar del olvido se perfilaba. Ishtar apareció y se apoyó con elegancia en un cimiento.

—No creí que siguieras habituando este jardín. Padre, estás volviéndote viejo.

Anu rio y se giró para ver a Ishtar.

—Te ves preciosa hoy. Pareces segura y fuerte.

Ishtar sonrió vanidosa y acomodó su cabello.

—Vengo a pedirte algo.

Anu extendió las manos en señal de pregunta.

—Dame a Gugalanna.

El dios, extrañado, arrugó el entrecejo y miró consternado a Ishtar.

—¿Para qué quieres a Gugalanna?

—No te importa.

—Oh—el sabio dios sabía por donde iban las cosas—, ya lo sé. Uruk.

—Sí. Dámelo.

Anu negó y centró su atención en una fruta de oro.

—Hay muchas cosas que podría darte, princesa, pero Gugalanna no. Gugalanna aparecerá en el fin de los tiempos, cuando la humanidad caiga bajo su propia corrupción. Hoy no será el día.

—Hmmm…—Ishtar alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos—, bien, entonces me lo llevaré a la fuerza.

—Hija, no. No cometas atrocidades por el amor de un hombre. Sé sabia, maneja tu ira y transforma tu alrededor en belleza.

—No se trata de su amor, se trata de mi reputación. Esos dos me han tratado como una mujer cualquiera y eso no puede ser.

—Olvídalos, ¿Sí? Gilgamesh hace mucho ya no es preocupación de los dioses. Enkidu se nos escapó de las manos, de todas formas, él es inútil. Algún día Aruru se va a deshacer de él. Les depara un castigo por Humbaba, pero no aún, no aún.

—Quiero ser yo la que haga pagar a Gilgamesh todos sus crímenes y quiero destruir a Enkidu por su desobediencia.

—Es cierto, merecen un castigo, pero por ahora no nos importa.

—¡A MÍ SÍ!

Ishtar se enrojeció. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente y tuvo que respirar para calmarse.

Anu, perplejo, soltó un suspiro.

—Esto no es justo para un reino tan hermoso como Uruk que está consagrado a ti—preguntó Anu.

Ishtar pateó el suelo con rabia. Alzó los brazos y el palacio tembló ante la ira. Los objetos se tambalearon y las plantas se movieron producto de la energía mágica de Ishtar. Miró a Anu con furor. Su voz casi se volvió gutural, pero mantenía el seductor toque de su feminidad.

—Si no me entregas a Gugalanna, iré donde Ereshkigal y abriré sus puertas a la fuerza. Dejaré que toda la miseria de su reino de sombras cubra el mundo entero y nadie estará a salvo, ni Uruk ni Babilonia, siquiera este palacio. No me importa, como Gilgamesh no correspondió mi amor, soy capaz de acabar con todo lo existente.

Anu se asustó de las palabras de Ishtar: era cierto. La pasión de Ishtar podía llegar a acabar con todo lo existente si así ella lo quería. Su otra hija, Ereshkigal, quien no era la favorita, gobernaba el reino de las sombras, el inframundo y el olvido. Ambas hijas compartían la misma belleza; Ereshkigal era de temer, pues su sola mirada era como el ángel de la muerte acariciando la piel de los incautos.

Ishtar era muy capaz de violar las puertas del reino del olvido y romper el candado divino de los muertos para traerlos nuevamente a la vida y devastar todo a su paso. Anu sabía que de alguna manera debía sosegar a su querida princesa.

Ishtar lanzó los objetos del jardín hacía Anu, pero él los detuvo rápidamente en un movimiento de su cabeza, dejando los proyectiles caer como mosquitos. Su expresión era seria y miró a Ishtar.

—Hija mía—comenzó Anu, alzando las manos para calmarla—, está bien, puedes llevarte a Gugalanna a Uruk, pero debes prometer que esos siete años de miseria los suplirás con cosechas abundantes para sus ciudadanos, agua limpia, lluvias reparadoras y minas llenas de oro y plata, porque el pueblo no merece la desdicha de sus pasos, ¿Lo recordarás bien?

—Sí, sí—dijo Ishtar sin realmente tomarse las palabras con la seriedad que merecían—. Llevaré el castigo a Gilgamesh y todos los dioses me adorarán por terminar la tarea de los inútiles de Enkidu y Humbaba.


	29. 25 Gugalanna, el toro de los cielos

**Capítulo 24** **Gugalanna, el toro de los cielos.**

Habían pasado días desde que Ishtar hizo su última aparición y Enkidu recobró su humor típico. Acompañaba a Gilgamesh donde él iba y aquello mejoró la disposición del rey notoriamente. Ambos se complementaban y hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche en los jardines, hasta que caían dormidos acompañados de la bóveda celeste, como siempre.

Una noche, se rieron hasta el hartazgo de una situación hilarante ocurrida en la tarde: una de las consortes se peleaba con otras jalándose los cabellos con rabia, cuando ambas cayeron a una piscina. Al levantarse, todo el maquillaje estaba corrido y los jirones de cabello flotaban en la superficie de la pileta. Fue tan divertido que Gilgamesh no pudo evitar reírse frente a ellas, mientras Enkidu intentaba reprimir una sonrisa.

Después del júbilo, el silencio gobernó el lugar. Gilgamesh miró los cielos despejados y habló con voz profunda:

—Tengo una propuesta para ti—dijo, tomando un brazo de Enkidu palmeándolo con su mano contraria—¿Quisieras pintar un mural del palacio?

Enkidu lo miró unos segundos y sonrió feliz.

—Claro que sí, me encantaría—contestó, sorprendido—, pero sabes bien que mis habilidades artísticas son deplorables al lado de tus artesanos.

—No me importa—dijo Gilgamesh, viendo uno de los leones domesticados descansar metros más allá de donde estaban—. Podemos decir que está estropeado y ya.

Enkidu echó una mirada de reproche, pero no dijo nada.

—Bien… hay una pared en especial que me gustaría que pintaras. La que se encuentra al frente de la sala de reuniones del consejo de sabios, así todos ven tus maravillosas habilidades artísticas.

—Deja el sarcasmo—advirtió Enkidu—o te golpearé fuerte.

—Inténtalo—desafió Gilgamesh.

Enkidu alzó el puño para golpear fuerte el pecho de Gilgamesh, a lo que él respondió con un tirón de cabello.

—Tonto—dijo Gilgamesh, después de que Enkidu alzara la mano para acariciarse la nuca—. Tener el cabello tan largo es una debilidad.

—Me lo voy a cortar—amenazó Enkidu, apartándolo hacia atrás.

—Atrévete y juro que te mandaré al calabozo por idiota.

Enkidu giró la cabeza en señal de pregunta y Gilgamesh no parecía estar de bromas.

—¿En serio mandarías a alguien al calabozo sólo por cortarse el cabello?

—He mandado a gente al calabozo por razones mucho más sencillas que esas.

—¿Por qué?

Gilgamesh nunca se había detenido a pensar el porqué de ello.

—Porque hicieron cosas que no me agradaban.

Enkidu comenzó a trenzarse el cabello y ató el extremo con una cinta. Suspiró y se acomodó.

—Me alegro de que hayas cambiado aquellos arrebatos tan dictatoriales. A veces las personas se equivocan.

—Yo no me equivoco—refutó Gilgamesh, distraído con el brillo de la trenza de Enkidu.

—Sé que lamentas algunas de tus acciones.

—Deja de juzgarme.

Enkidu soltó una risita suave y tomó una de las manos de Gilgamesh.

Los dedos del rey temblaron. Aquel acto fue completamente inesperado. Pegó un respingo que disimuló con un bostezo.

Decidió tomar la mano de Enkidu.

Enkidu apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gilgamesh y se concentró en oír el gorgoteo de una fuente cercana. Las noches eran los momentos más mágicos entre los dos, donde pareciera que aquella barrera autoimpuesta del secreto se traspasara y finalmente se encontraran tal y como eran, con sus furtivos deseos develados.

—Gil… creo que jamás te he dicho que te quiero. Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado.

Gilgamesh sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvió con ello. Sus ojos comenzaron a rodar con nerviosismo y apretó los labios sin saber qué decir. Soltó un suspiro y decidió hablar:

—Qué cosas dices.

Enkidu se incorporó e hizo algo que pocas veces hacía.

Tomó la mandíbula de Gilgamesh entre sus enguantadas manos y lo besó para traerlo consigo. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa y pestañeó un par de veces. Tragó con cierta dificultad y finalmente decidió entregarse a ese beso. Era diferente a los demás, tenía un sabor dulzón, como el olor de las primeras flores de primavera, era fresco como el aire del invierno, era inocente como la risa de un niño.

Enkidu rompió con suavidad aquel beso y acarició las mejillas de Gilgamesh ligeramente.

—Realmente estoy feliz de estar a tu lado. Si tuviese un último deseo en esta vida, sería verte para siempre.

—Enkidu… —susurró Gilgamesh, respirando sobre sus labios— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Estoy sentimental—dijo con sinceridad, apartándose. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Dicho eso, volvió a besarlo.

Era primera vez que Enkidu se insinuaba a Gilgamesh de manera tan cariñosa. Lo abrazó por la cintura, acarició su nuca, besó sus mejillas. Gilgamesh se encontraba un tanto incómodo, pero su corazón latía fuerte, como si todos sus anhelos se hicieran realidad.

Una campanilla de viento cantó ante la brisa y Enkidu se puso de pie pidiendo la mano de Gilgamesh. Se fueron a la habitación y apenas se adentraron, Enkidu volvió a sus labios. Podría decirse que estaba insistente, sin embargo, sus besos esta vez transmitían un aura diferente. Gilgamesh nunca experimentó algo parecido en su vida.

Decidió vivirlo, tal como aquella noche en la tienda.

Gilgamesh abrazó su cintura, respiró en su cuello para luego abandonar un beso en su clavícula. Acarició la espalda y desajustó los amarres de la elegante ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Enkidu soltó un suspiro tan sutil que Gilgamesh quedó sorprendido de lo encantador que podía llegar a ser.

Entre besos y caricias llegaron a la cama. Enkidu se encargó de desnudar a Gilgamesh conforme sus propias ropas se deslizaban por su piel y caían abandonadas al suelo. El aroma a sándalo quemado se escabullía entre los doseles de la cama y la penumbra cortada por el cabello de Enkidu daban al ambiente un toque íntimo y único.

—Hazme sentir parte de ti—susurró Enkidu sobre los labios a Gilgamesh, luego de observarse unos instantes—. Haz que me olvide de mí.

Gilgamesh entornó sus ojos y deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Enkidu.

—No me gusta que pienses así. Suena como si no te agradara lo que eres.

Enkidu se subió sobre Gilgamesh y se acostó sobre su pecho.

—Cuando estoy contigo siento que desaparezco, siento que me vuelvo algo tuyo y eso me encanta. Quisiera que fuese así toda la vida.

Gilgamesh acarició los cabellos de Enkidu y meditó unos momentos esas palabras.

¿Qué sentía cuando estaba con Enkidu?

La mayor parte del tiempo pensaba en aquellas cosas indecibles que rondaban en su mente. Se concentraba en la emoción que revoloteaba en su pecho, en cuanto lo amab…

No. Eso no era verdad.

Negárselo le causaba dolor. _"Maldita sea, ¿Por qué?"_ se dijo, mientras Enkidu se alzaba sobre él, dispuesto a entregar su cuerpo.

¿Cuál era el propósito de negarlo?

Gilgamesh sabía que no debía rendirse ante nadie. No se permitía ninguna debilidad, nada que pudiese hacerle daño.

Un impulso le hizo hablar:

—Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida.

Enkidu se detuvo y cruzó su mirada con Gilgamesh. Sabía que le hablaba con sinceridad. El corazón se le disparó en el pecho y la brisa sensibilizó cada poro en su piel. Enkidu alzó una mano para colocar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja e inhaló su esperanza, regocijándose de aquellas palabras.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

_"__¿Decir qué?"_ se preguntó Gilgamesh, mientras sentía el aceite caer por su abdomen. Enkidu se posicionó y soltó un gemido cuando el acto comenzó.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada. Abrazó a Enkidu y lo apegó a su pecho. Quería retenerlo, quería sentirlo así de cerca siempre. Sus movimientos lentos le causaban escalofríos, al igual que la respiración húmeda de Enkidu sobre su cuello.

_"__Dilo"_ dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de Gilgamesh _"¿De qué sirve seguir negándolo? Regálale aquello que nadie más tendrá de ti."_

Gilgamesh separó los labios, pero ningún sonido se emitió de ellos.

—Ayúdame—dijo Gilgamesh después de un instante.

Se había afligido. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par se quedaron prendados en el techo. Nunca en la vida sintió tal sensación tan desagradable.

Enkidu se encaminó al oído de Gilgamesh: también tenía miedo de lo nuevo que estaba experimentando. Los actos eran obvios o eso quería creer, pero Gilgamesh jamás le demostraba que todo fuese verdad, siempre solía negarlo de alguna manera. Besó su lóbulo y lo apresó entre sus labios. El temor se transmitió en el temblor de sus labios: quizás todo era un juego erótico más que romántico.

Cómo deseaba ser amado.

—Descuida…—dijo Enkidu.

El resto de la sesión transcurrió en silencio. Las palabras no se hicieron presentes, lo que aumentó la ansiedad de Enkidu y la angustia de Gilgamesh. Ninguno de los dos llegó al orgasmo, por lo que Gilgamesh decidió terminar con ello y acunarlo en sus brazos. Enkidu se aferraba a Gilgamesh, su pecho se inflaba en tormento.

Enkidu recordó cuando una mujer joven le hablaba sobre su marido: el hombre la había engañado. Enkidu, sin entender cuál era el problema, sólo atinó a palmear su espalda y decir algo así como: "Las personas suelen buscar a otros para despejar la mente".

Quizás él era ese otro en la vida de Gilgamesh. Él era la distracción a sus problemas, a su trabajo, a su vida misma. De alguna manera eso le pareció triste. Él quería ser algo para Gilgamesh, algo así como su espejo, su alma, su cuerpo.

—Gil…

—No tengo nada que decirte.

Enkidu se aferró a su pecho y cerró los ojos.

No se percató de que lloraba hasta que las lágrimas se deslizaron hasta el pecho de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos levemente y suspiró.

—Enkidu, deja de llorar—susurró Gilgamesh—. No merezco tu pena.

Esas palabras eran increíblemente reveladoras y modestas para él. El corazón de Enkidu se laceró y su pena se detuvo de súbito.

Nada de lo que quería creer era verdad. Qué doloroso era.

Gilgamesh finalmente se atrevió.

Sobre la cabeza de Enkidu movió los labios, pero ninguna palabra se hizo audible. No fue siquiera un susurro.

Pero lo dijo.

Sabía que Enkidu no lo había escuchado, era imposible, pero el tumulto de sensaciones se alivió en su pecho. Abrazó con fuerzas a Enkidu y depositó un beso sobre su nuca.

Los actos eran obvios, los sentimientos incluso llegaban a ser tangibles, pero Enkidu temía romper aquello que nació en su pecho y Gilgamesh temía a sus sentimientos.

Enkidu esperó a que Gilgamesh se durmiera para descansar en el dolor del miedo.

—¡Qué asco! —dijo Ishtar.

Espiaba la situación desde un ojo interno que era capaz de ver toda relación. De masoquista, miraba las noches de Enkidu con Gilgamesh y luego montaba en ira. Esta vez ya no le importaba —según ella—. Una nueva misión se instauró en su corazón, anhelaba que todos los dioses la vanagloriaran como la mejor diosa por castigar a Gilgamesh, mientras el alma de Humbaba era torturada por Ereshkigal y Enkidu era disuelto en agua bajo las manos de Aruru. Soñaba con aquel día y eso la hizo sonreír.

En su habitación Ishtar se sentó en su cama y sacó un cepillo de lapislázuli para desenredar sus largos cabellos ondulados. Comenzó a tararear una canción cuando se detuvo de súbito y miró hacia el suelo.

Qué relación más hermosa.

Movió con el peine entre sus manos y frunció los labios como una niña pequeña. Nunca nadie la había amado así como Gilgamesh amaba a Enkidu. Sí, ella sabía que lo amaba, era más que obvio. Los únicos imbéciles que lo dudaban eran ellos mismos. Le dio pena su situación, se entristeció por no obtener a Gilgamesh.

Tiró el peine lejos y apretó los labios.

—Te odio Enkidu—dijo con tanta rabia que su rostro tiritó—. Te odio, te odio, te odio.

Ella se había enamorado genuinamente de Gilgamesh desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos aún eran niños. Sabía que cuando fuese una mujer bella y hermosa podría pedirle que se casaran y tener una descendencia de dioses que gobernaran sobre la tierra. Ambos tenían cierta simpatía, incluso rieron en algunas aventuras que tuvieron juntos (como cuando Ishtar llamó a Gilgamesh a gritos al ver una serpiente en un árbol).

Se lanzó a la cama y se largó a llorar. Nunca creyó que Enkidu le quitara lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, mucho menos bajo su estúpida condición de muñeca de arcilla. Jamás lo vio como una amenaza. Algunas noches las encomendaron a ella, pero Ishtar creyó que era sólo lívido y placer, para que ahora ambos se encontraran durmiendo, abrazados uno al otro.

Esa noche volvió a confirmarse sus sospechas: Enkidu no era un simple amiguito cercano.

No importaba. Ishtar sabía que nunca obtendría el amor de Gilgamesh. Sólo le quedaba aliviar su pena con la venganza.

Cuando Gilgamesh despertó, Enkidu se encontraba ensimismado a su lado. Estaba pálido y parecía como si se hubiese desvelado toda la noche, sin embargo, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hola Gil—dijo, volteándole a verle— ¿has dormido bien?

Gilgamesh soñó que ambos se iban lejos y él podía decirlo. La idea se instauró en su cabeza apenas despertó. Se irían de viaje al bosque y Gilgamesh intentaría al menos hablar. Tan rápido como aquello se esbozó en sus pensamientos, encontró la idea ridícula.

—Sí, dormí bien—mintió Gilgamesh, rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? —sugirió Enkidu, completamente animado, colocándose de pie y vistiéndose con una túnica dispuesta para los primeros movimientos matutinos.

Ver a Enkidu así de alegre le causaba contradicción. Frunció el entrecejo y le detuvo.

—¿Estás bien?

Enkidu nubló su rostro y luego sonrió tristemente.

—No, pero descuida, con el pasar del día lo olvidare.

Gilgamesh de un momento a otro se enojó.

—No sé que pretendes de mí, Enkidu. Sabes que hay cosas que… ¿De qué dudas tanto? No entiendo tu obsesión.

—Oh—exclamó inanimadamente—, no es importante. Ya pasará, son cosas que ocurren en la noche, cuando uno es vulnerable. No creas nada de lo que pase, todo está bien.

Enkidu desapareció tras las cortinas y se internó en el hall.

Aquel día fue incómodo. Ambos se evitaron durante todo el día y llegado el momento del concilio, no se dirigieron ni la mirada ni la palabra en ningún instante. Así transcurrió la tarde y llegada la noche, Enkidu al menos parecía genuinamente repuesto. Ambos se fueron a la cama y se dispusieron a dormir, sin decirse nada hasta que Enkidu rompió el silencio:

—Gil, no me gusta que estemos así. Perdóname por mi debilidad, prometo ser más fuerte.

—No te disculpes. Yo también he sido débil. No puedo… no puedo ordenar mis ideas. Es primera vez que me ocurre algo así de incómodo, créeme que quisiera borrar esta sensación.

Enkidu colocó una mano bajo la almohada y cerró los ojos.

—También es mi primera vez y se siente maravilloso.

Enkidu se durmió y Gilgamesh se permitió suspirar y sonreír torciendo el gesto, disgustado de lo que acababa de oír.

La puerta del hall era golpeada insistentemente por Siduri.

—¡Gilgamesh! —llamaba Siduri, nerviosa de su reacción— ¡Por favor contesta!

Enkidu, atontado, se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza.

—Gil—dijo con voz ronca—, Siduri te llama. Está gritando.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y negó para girarse.

Enkidu suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

Sintió algo extraño.

Le llegó algo así como una onda de poder. Algo demasiado intenso cargaba el ambiente. Era como una tormenta, pero más violento. Se levantó estupefacto y caminó algo desorientado hasta la puerta. Abrió a Siduri y ella parecía afligida, incluso su rostro tenía lágrimas secas marcadas.

—Gilgamesh debe saber. Desde las murallas de Uruk han visto una bestia enorme que se dirige hacia acá. Por favor, debemos hacer algo, es tan grande que podría destruir la ciudad completa.

Enkidu miró a Siduri atentamente sin reaccionar. Inmediatamente, salió al balcón y a lo lejos veía nubes cargadas de tormenta donde estallaban los relámpagos y los truenos. Pareciera que aquello que estaba por llegar a Uruk estuviese esperando, estático. Enkidu permaneció boquiabierto unos segundos y salió disparado como un rayo a la habitación.

—Gil, levántate—dijo con determinación, agarrando un brazo del rey y tirando con fuerzas.

—Enkidu maldita sea, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tienes que venir a ver esto.

Gilgamesh se había enojado y se levantó con lentitud.

—Vístete, está Siduri.

—Ya va, ya va.

Gilgamesh sin prisa, se colocó el pijama y salió al hall con los ojos entrecerrados. Enkidu y Siduri se encontraban mirando por la ventana, anonadados. Siduri tenía la mano sobre la boca y Enkidu parecía abstraído. Con curiosidad, Gilgamesh se acercó y abrió los ojos al ver la enorme nube gris que se extendía a lo lejos

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —susurró, tan asombrado como los presentes.

—No tengo idea—dijo Enkidu.

Se miraron con sorpresa y Siduri parecía demasiado nerviosa.

—No sabemos qué es, sólo sabemos que avanza lento hacia Uruk.

—¿Cómo detenemos algo así? No hay armas de largo alcance en las murallas. Tampoco se ve como si fuese algo, parece sólo una tormenta.

Enkidu negó con seguridad.

—No, hay algo bajo esa tormenta, lo siento. Algo feroz y grande.

—Hay que ir con los generales.

Tan rápido como Gilgamesh lo dictaminó, Siduri desapareció y Gilgamesh y Enkidu se vistieron.

—¿Nunca ha pasado algo así en Uruk? —preguntó Enkidu caminando veloz al lado de Gilgamesh.

—No, jamás. Es primera vez que veo algo tan… colosal.

—Quizás es algo que escapó del bosque, no sé.

—Tú conoces los bosques mejor que nadie: ¿Había algo así?

Enkidu descendió la mirada y negó.

—No en realidad.

—Supongo es algo que…

Una vibración azotó las paredes seguida de un bramido bestial.

Gilgamesh, alarmado, tomó el brazo de Enkidu y comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a la sala de generales. Increíblemente, los hombres estaban enfundados en sus armaduras y listos.

—Sus órdenes señor.

Gilgamesh estaba en blanco. Miró a Enkidu y él pensaba un poco más rápido.

—Evacúen la ciudad al Zigurat. Hay suficiente espacio para todos.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó Gilgamesh, preocupado—, ¿Cómo sabes que efectivamente viene hacia acá?

—Se está moviendo Gil, lo estoy sintiendo.

—Bien—Gilgamesh golpeó la mesa de reuniones donde estaba la maqueta de Uruk y todas las piezas saltaron—, evacúen. El ejército que se presenten en la muralla de Uruk. Yo…

—Nosotros nos alistaremos—dijo Enkidu, con determinación.

Gilgamesh sólo asintió y se retiró con Enkidu.

Un segundo rugido que sonó mucho más cerca que el anterior, empalideció a Gilgamesh.

—Necesito mi armadura.

—Adelante Gil, hazla aparecer en tu cuerpo. Puedes hacerlo, tienes la voluntad de controlar tus deseos a través de la magia con la que te dotó tu madre.

Gilgamesh corrió con Enkidu a su lado hacia la habitación y una vez adentro, Enkidu se internó en el vestidor y Gilgamesh hizo exactamente lo que Enkidu propuso: sus habilidades estaban mejorando. Se quedó con el torso desnudo para asegurar su movilidad y se cruzó de brazos, mirando el horizonte: la nube parecía mucho más cerca.

Enkidu quedó cubierto con sus típicas túnicas blancas, nada muy protector. Gilgamesh lo miró, pero Enkidu fue más rápido.

—Estoy bien así, me muevo con libertad.

Gilgamesh pasó de juzgarlo y lo llamó a su lado. Ambos salieron disparados hacia la sala del trono y Gilgamesh vio como de a poco la gente subía por las escaleras en pijamas: niños, ancianos, hombre y mujeres aclamaban asustados.

Uruk comenzó a despertar un pequeño caos conforme la nube se acercaba: cada vez era más grande, más cargada, más enfurecida. Los ejércitos iban en dirección a la muralla y los ciudadanos hacia el zigurat.

Un tercer rugido anunció que su llegada a Uruk sería pronta.

Gilgamesh apretó los puños, encontrándose incapaz de enfrentar algo así. Su mente estaba en blanco, las ideas se escapaban de sus pensamientos, su cuerpo no se movía.

—Vamos Gil—Enkidu agarró su antebrazo y comenzó a empujarlo en dirección contraria a la gente—, recuerda, derrotamos a Humbaba. Sea lo que sea podremos.

—Claro que podremos, pero no sé que es.

—Ni yo. Ya lo averiguaremos.

Ambos fueron escaleras abajo, esquivando a las personas, lo más rápido que podían. Los militares marchaban por las calles de Uruk entre las personas desesperadas que llevaban pertenencias en sus brazos. Un hombre empujó a Gilgamesh, sin embargo, él ni se inmutó.

Las nubes comenzaron a invadir la muralla de Uruk. Un carruaje esperaba por ellos y se montaron lo más rápido posible. El vehículo salió disparado hacia la puerta principal de Uruk por las calles menos transitadas. La gente se hacía a un lado y así, Gilgamesh y Enkidu llegaron a la plaza principal.

—¡Señor!, Los soldados de las murallas ha divisado una bestia enorme cruzando el río. Camina lento, pero definitivamente viene hacia Uruk.

—Haremos frente con lo que tenemos. No daremos tregua.

El hombre salió disparado hacia la muralla y Enkidu se detuvo, algo afectado.

—Es demasiado colosal—dijo, sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia—, ¿Qué podemos hacer con algo así?

—Acabarlo, no queda de otra.

Enkidu asintió, convenciéndose de aquello.

Un cuarto bramido hizo temblar las casas. Los ciudadanos comenzaron a gritar y el caos se esparció entre los presentes. Se empujaban entre sí y los soldados intentaban guiarlos hacia el zigurat.

De pronto un nuevo temblor mucho más fuerte trizó las paredes de las casas más débiles. Gilgamesh apretaba los puños con fuerzas y respiraba con ímpetu.

—Aquí viene.

El silencio se hizo un momento.

Un golpe brutal azotó una porción de la muralla de Uruk, produciendo un deslizamiento enorme de piedras. Estas se desplomaron sobre las primeras casas destruyéndolas por completo. El caos se formó entre los ciudadanos y los llantos se alzaron.

Fue ahí cuando lo vieron.

Un enorme toro, mucho más alto que la muralla de Uruk, asomó sus imponentes cuernos y sus fosas nasales expelían las nubes que alimentaban la tormenta. Enkidu inhaló sorprendido y Gilgamesh abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—No sé.

El toro se movía lento y pausado, pero sus patas producían temblores que trizaban las casas y dejaban caer farolillos encendidos que provocaron pequeños focos de incendio.

El toro bramó y un ventarrón enorme se presentó sobre Uruk.

El cabello de Enkidu ondeaba y se cubría el rostro con un brazo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Uruk, torrencial. La enorme bestia posó una pata adentro de Uruk y Gilgamesh gritó de rabia.

—¡Esa mierda va a destrozar todo Uruk si continúa! ¡Vamos Enkidu!

Entre los dos corrieron hacia la muralla de Uruk, viendo como el toro colocaba otra de sus patas en el interior.

Enkidu se detuvo abruptamente.

—La puta de Ishtar está detrás de todo esto.

Gilgamesh se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras arrastradas con una inusual voz grave de los labios de Enkidu.

Un punto dorado brillaba sobre la cabeza de Gugalanna. Ishtar estaba sentada cómodamente entre los cuernos, mirando con soberbia a Gilgamesh.

—Yo seré el fin de tus días, Gilgamesh—vociferó Ishtar—, jamás debiste haberme negado. Has firmado tu castigo. Ni Enkidu ni Humbaba acabaron contigo, pero yo si lo haré al menos que te doblegues a mis pies. Te dije que no me subestimaras.

Los enormes ojos de la bestia brillaban en azul encendido, dejando estelas al mover su cabeza. Sus patas enchapadas en oro se estaban moviendo para adentrarse más aún a Uruk.

Otro bramido infernal remeció Uruk y esta vez, oleadas de fuego huyeron de sus fauces, alcanzando algunas casas. Su cola se movía con violencia: era un enorme látigo de carne y hueso que amenazaba con botar la muralla.

Gilgamesh hervía en rabia y Enkidu no se quedaba atrás. Respiraba acelerado, como si hubiese corrido una gran distancia.

—Gil, no sé que hacer.

Gilgamesh dio un paso atrás y pestañeó, perplejo.

—Hay que detenerlo, sea como sea.

—Usa tu arsenal Gil.

—No sé cómo usarlo.

—Ni yo. Intentaré distraerlo.

Enkidu, luego de retirar el cabello hacia atrás con rabia, se preparó con una expresión fiera en el rostro. Sus puños estaban cerrados con tal fuerza que sus tendones se marcaban bajo su piel. Los rayos golpeaban sus costados y la furia lo gobernó como nunca. De su alrededor, cadenas comenzaron a materializarse como si fuesen tentáculos y eran lanzadas a toda velocidad contra las patas del toro. Esto provocó que la bestia no pudiese avanzar, pero sus terribles fauces quemaban todo a su alrededor.

—Estoy harto de ti, Ishtar—susurró Enkidu para sí mismo.

Gilgamesh apretó los puños y con un movimiento de sus manos, con un poder completamente fuera de este mundo, abrió sus portales y un enorme panal de halos dorados se materializó como una pared transparente. Armas increíbles se asomaban por el centro de los círculos brillantes y salían disparados a toda velocidad contra Gugalanna, produciendo un enorme golpe de energía que se expandió como una onda explosiva, provocando que Enkidu e Ishtar salieran disparados.

Ishtar se desvaneció y fue tras Enkidu. Enkidu aún retenía las cadenas con las que inmovilizó a Gugalanna cuando vio a Ishtar caminar hacia él con una seguridad odiosa.

—Ven a luchar conmigo Enkidu, ¿Quieres? ¿Puedes acaso? —Ishtar rio complacida.

Enkidu sostenía sus cadenas mientras Gilgamesh descargaba su enorme arsenal ante el toro. Las armas se quedaban incrustadas en la cabeza del animal y eso lo enfureció más. Gugalanna hizo fuerzas suficientes para comenzar a trizar las cadenas de Enkidu. Él comenzó a gemir de dolor sin perder de vista a Ishtar.

—Qué patético—dijo Ishtar, transformando sus ropas en una armadura preciosa adecuada a su esbelto cuerpo—, lloriqueando porque sus cadenitas no son lo suficientemente fuertes.

—Cállate—dijo Enkidu con increíble ponzoña. Sus cadenas estaban por ceder.

Los eslabones se rompieron, las cadenas se desvanecieron y Enkidu cayó al suelo.

Ishtar rio hasta hartarse.

Gilgamesh tuvo que retroceder. Gugalanna logró pasar su tercera pata al interior de Uruk y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la cuarta hizo que todo su cuerpo estuviera de lleno en la ciudad. El toro alzó la cabeza al cielo y emitió un ruido tan ensordecedor que un pitido molesto invadió los oídos de todos los presentes.

Enkidu se puso de pie guiado por la rabia a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo. Agitado, veía borrosa a Ishtar, mientras la diosa se mantenía estática. Gilgamesh continuaba abriendo sus portales intentando retener a Gugalanna, sin embargo, parecía imposible.

Ishtar sonrió con malicia y luego de una oleada de polvo y fuego, desapareció.

Enkidu quedó atónito. Negó con rapidez y a pesar de su dolor corporal, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Gilgamesh.

—Hoy detendremos esta cosa, Gil.

—Ni lo dudes.

Enkidu cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo se convirtió en luz y la lanza de plata apareció entre sus manos. Del cielo, pequeños agujeros argentos abrieron paso entre la lluvia y ciento de lanzas aparecieron de su centro, apuntando a Gugalanna. El cuerpo de Enkidu se convirtió en un rayo que salió disparado en dirección al toro y Gilgamesh sintió el temblor bajo sus pies, como si la tierra estuviese a punto de romperse en dos.

A pesar de que la situación no era favorable para Gilgamesh, rio hasta hartarse. Junto a los portales de Enkidu, abrió los propios y ambos se coordinaron como por instinto y lanzaron una cantidad de armas increíbles. La bestia se quejó y se giró en dirección a Gilgamesh.

Enkidu se detuvo bajo las patas y sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por la piel de Gugalanna, incluso un torrente cayó sobre él, manchándolo completamente. Enkidu extendió las manos y las cadenas se aferraron a las cuatro patas para luego comenzar a crear una red sobre el animal y así inmovilizarlo completamente con el fin de que Gilgamesh pudiese conciliar una estrategia y atacar. Enkidu confiaba en él, no necesitaba hablar o reunirse. Luego de Humbaba, su unión era absoluta.

Gugalanna comenzaba a tensar las cadenas nuevamente. Los eslabones empezaron a ceder uno a uno, pero Enkidu soportaba el dolor mucho mejor que antes. Agitado, sentía el sudor entremezclarse con la sangre y su cuerpo era arrastrado con Gugalanna, quien había comenzado a avanzar lentamente a pesar de la red que lo detenía.

Había muchos ciudadanos muertos, aquellos que no lograron huir al zigurat a tiempo. Los lamentos se alzaban entre la lluvia e Ishtar se paseaba entre ellos, gloriosa con su perfecta armadura de oro decorada con lapislázuli. Los que aún estaban vivos, alzaban la mano hacia ella pidiendo ayuda, pero los ignoraba como si fuesen ratas a medio morir.

Gilgamesh abrió una pared de portales tan impresionante que se perdía alto en las nubes. Rodeaba a Gugalanna y servía de muro etéreo para separarlo del resto de la ciudad. El toro hacía un enorme esfuerzo para desprenderse de las cadenas de Enkidu, tanto así que la bestia comenzó a enfurecerse más aún.

Logró quebrar más y más cadenas y Enkidu cayó desfallecido al suelo, bajo el animal a lo que Gilgamesh tuvo que gritar:

—PÁRATE IDIOTA TE VAN A APLASTAR.

Enkidu, temblando, se puso de pie y caminó como si tuviese las piernas dormidas.

—¡Gil! —gritó, acercándose a él lo más rápido que pudo—, las armas no sirven, sólo lo estamos haciendo sangrar.

—¡Entonces lo desangraremos!

—Gil, no—Enkidu logró llegar a su lado y volvió a abrir sus propios portales—, no es suficiente es…

Enkidu guardó silencio de un momento a otro. Miró a Ishtar materializarse frente a ellos, como un fantasma sólido.

—Ahora Gilgamesh—dijo Ishtar—, es hora de que pelees conmigo.

Enkidu alzó la vista y miró a Gilgamesh unos segundos. Gilgamesh asintió disimuladamente y giró su cabeza hacia Gugalanna.

Gilgamesh estaba consciente de que el toro comenzó a avanzar nuevamente. Ambos decidieron ignorar a Ishtar. Meditó tanto tiempo que Ishtar gritó:

—¡¿Me has escuchado?! ¡Pelea conmigo! ¡Has algo!

Gilgamesh cerró los ojos y de sus portales, una nueva oleada de armas se disparó hacia Gugalanna. El mar de sangre llegaba a sus pies y manchaba su impecable armadura. El olor a óxido se instauró en el aire y los bramidos del toro eran cada vez más enfurecidos.

Ishtar no esperó un segundo más, se alejó unos cuantos metros y en sus manos apareció un arco de lapislázuli y oro, en donde encajó una hermosa flecha hecha del mismo material y la disparó en contra de Enkidu, el cual logró detenerla con una de sus manos y enviarla de vuelta, rodeada de un rayo de luz que dio contra Ishtar. La diosa desapareció y los dejó a solas nuevamente.

Enkidu, consternado, sacudió la cabeza y alzó las manos en señal de confusión.

—No sé que es lo que quiere Ishtar, no ataca directamente, desaparece cuando quiere. Sólo quiere provocarte, no le hagas caso. Romperé esa armadura—dijo apuntando a Gugalanna, como si nada hubiese pasado—, haré caer rayos y la trizaré. Una vez trizada… tengo una idea.

—¿Cuál es esa?

No terminaron de hablar porque Gugalanna caminaba más rápido, incluso parecía como si fuese a correr.

Enkidu tomó el brazo de Gilgamesh y corrieron dirección al zigurat, con el toro siguiéndoles las espaldas. Las casas bajo sus patas cedían como si fuesen pequeños montículos de tierra hechos por un niño. El aullido desgarrador de las personas pisoteadas acrecentaba el caos infernal del lugar.

Gilgamesh y Enkidu se detuvieron, aunque el toro no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Gilgamesh recordó algo:

—¡Enkidu! —gritó, agarrándolo de un brazo—Tengo unas armas que magnifican luz, hasta ahora no sabía cómo funcionaban. Impáctalas con los rayos y aturdamos a esta mierda.

Enkidu asintió extasiado y Gilgamesh abrió sus portales.

Algo similar a un montón de lentes que parecían escudos hechos de piedras preciosas, surgieron por los portales, formando una teselación enorme que brillaba con las llamas aledañas. Enkidu alzó una mano al cielo y un enorme rayo impactó la defensa y la luz fue tan enceguecedora que ambos quedaron encandilados. El toro profirió un grito gutural que hizo temblar a Uruk entero.

La bestia se detuvo con la armadura hecha añicos. Gilgamesh sonrió victorioso, riéndose sin poder controlarlo.

—¡Vamos bien! Enkidu, preocupémonos de esta cosa—dijo Gilgamesh reubicando los escudos una vez más.

Enkidu guió una segunda vez los rayos y esta vez varios escudos cayeron trizados al suelo producto del impacto. Partes de Gugalanna empezaron a arder debido a la descarga brutal de electricidad.

Gugalanna abrió los ojos sangrantes y comenzó a correr.

Gilgamesh y Enkidu por instinto también lo hicieron. Los escudos se desvanecieron al igual que los halos dorados.

—¡Gil! ¡Esos escudos son perfectos, hay que intentar detenerlo!

Gugalanna finalmente los alcanzó y una pata enorme se acercaba por sobre sus cabezas.

Como la fuerza divina era parte de ellos, ambos alzaron las manos e intentaron detener con potencia la pata enchapada en oro quebrado. Sus brazos tiritaban y cada vez estaban más cerca de la tierra. Gilgamesh abrió un portal y una enorme lanza, más ancha que una pierna apareció por debajo. Se disparó a toda velocidad y quedó enterrada en la pata del toro. Instintivamente, Gugalanna retiró su pata y por la desestabilización, comenzó a caer de lado como una enorme mole increíblemente pesada. Las casas estallaron bajo su cuerpo y una enorme ola de polvo y escombros salió desperdigada por todos lados.

Con un movimiento ligero de su mano, Gilgamesh volvió a posicionar los lentes extraños y Enkidu recurrió a los rayos nuevamente. Los escudos caían destrozados y ardiendo en llamas. Gugalanna estaba atontado, intentando ponerse de pie sin lograr mucho.

De pronto Ishtar volvió a aparecerse.

—Volviste, cobarde—dijo Gilgamesh, sacando de un portal una espada—, vamos, peleemos como lo sugeriste, ven aquí.

Ishtar parecía cansada. Ella proporcionaba poder mágico a Gugalanna y por esa razón intentaría detenerlos para que Gugalanna destruyera Uruk. Si bien una gran porción de Uruk estaba siendo destruida, ella quería llegar al zigurat y acabar con toda la riqueza de Gilgamesh. Ishtar sacó su arco y encajó tres flecas que salieron disparadas hacia Gilgamesh, quien las esquivó como si fuesen polillas molestas.

—Deja tu tontería, ven a pelear conmigo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Enkidu había desaparecido. Sus cadenas nuevamente intentaban apresar a Gugalanna al suelo y esta vez le resultó mucho más fácil. Lluvias de lanzas plateadas caían desde el cielo y vaporosas, se enterraban en la carne del toro y luego desaparecían, dejando un despojo sanguinolento.

Ishtar desenfundó una espada y caminó hacia Gilgamesh.

Sus armas se encontraron y así inicio la contienda.

Ishtar podía controlar arcos y flechas, como si estos fuesen guiados por arqueros invisibles. Las flechas se disparaban hacia Gilgamesh y estas revotaban a su alrededor. Unas cuantas se enterraron en su carne, lo que causó que su furia se acrecentara. Gilgamesh abrió sus portales y disparó cientos de lanzas que caían como moscas ante el humo apenas se acercaban a Ishtar.

—Tus portales no sirven ante mí—dijo Ishtar, dándole un tiempo de ventaja a Gilgamesh que intentaba quitarse una flecha del brazo—, soy la diosa de la guerra, las armas son mis juguetes.

—Cállate Ishtar. Me tienes harto, estoy aburrido de tu palabrerío, de tus tonterías. Déjanos en paz, deja en paz mi reino y lárgate. Fóllate un león o un pájaro, cualquier cosa sirve para ti.

—No me trates como una ramera porque te podría ir mucho peor.

—Eso es lo que eres, Ishtar—Gilgamesh rio ante sus palabras.

Ishtar arrugó el ceño y respiró con ímpetu. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Gilgamesh, gritando de furor cuando de pronto se detuvo y gimió de dolor.

Gugalanna le estaba tomando mucha energía.

Ishtar se alejó estratégicamente, se alzó en el aire y extendió sus brazos para alimentar a Gugalanna. Cerró los ojos un momento y Gilgamesh aprovechó de lanzarle un martillo de guerra enorme, tan pesado como un cimiento, que la derribo y la hizo rodar por el suelo.

—Vaya, has logrado darme—dijo con dificultad Ishtar, colocándose de pie con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su frente y elevándose fantasmagóricamente—, cada vez eres más digno de mí.

—Cállate puta—masculló Gilgamesh, desprendiendo un aura poderosa alrededor de su cuerpo.

Gilgamesh no era simplemente un rey, era un semidiós. El poder de Ninsun corría por sus venas y pocas veces se manifestaba. Él podía, pero no estaba entrenado en ello. Aún no poseía el poder de un sacerdote o un mago.

Como las armas convencionales no servían contra Ishtar, comenzó a sacar bastones mágicos, tablillas encantadas, piedras malditas, todo aquello que era dominado por la magia para ponerlo en contra de Ishtar. Una enorme serpiente negra se deslizó de uno de los portales y se retorció hasta lanzarse con fuerzas hacia una de las piernas de Ishtar. Enterró sus dientes en el muslo de la diosa y la atrajo al suelo, en donde la serpiente se convirtió en un árbol negruzco y retorcido que brotó alrededor de la diosa.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —gritó Ishtar, intentando zafarse.

—Mis tesoros, provienen más allá del Éufrates, de tierras desconocidas, de lenguas y civilizaciones lejanas. Regocíjate por conocer algo de mi verdadero potencial.

Ambos fueron conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Gugalanna estaba cubierto de cadenas. Parecía un cuerpo amortajado en metal, pero no dejaba de moverse y de romperlas. Enkidu se sobreponía al dolor con una majestuosa fuerza de voluntad y continuaba creándolas.

Gilgamesh aprovechó de que Ishtar estaba inmovilizada y corrió por las calles, sorteando escombros y piedras hasta llegar donde Enkidu.

—Gil—dijo con la voz entrecortada—, no puedo detenerlo más. Detenerlo no sirve, hay que matarlo y tengo una idea.

—¿Cuál es tu idea?

—Hay que quemarlo, derrama aceite sobre él y con los rayos lo encenderé

Gilgamesh se quitó un manchón de sangre que cubría sus pestañas y asintió, sin pensarlo mucho.

Sobre el toro se creó un enorme portal dorado, tan grande como la bestia, y desde el interior cayeron hilos de aceite de quemar que eran impactados por rayos. Al llegar al toro, el aceite encendía y luego de un momento, pequeños gorgoteos de sangre hirviendo empezaron a brotar. Gugalanna sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, desesperado por la tortura. El olor a carne chamuscada y el picor del ambiente hizo que tuvieran que retirarse. Unos metros más allá, pudieron ver parte de la carne de un muslo expuesta y el vientre del toro era una masa de vísceras totalmente desagradable. El portal se cerró y Gilgamesh tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—Vaya idea siniestra has tenido—Gilgamesh parecía más repuesto.

—Ve a matar esa cosa, Gil.

—Iremos los dos.

Asintieron a la par y Gilgamesh sacó su espada predilecta, mientras que Enkidu alzó las manos al cielo y los truenos le impactaron directamente.

Nuevamente, la majestuosa pared de halos dorados se materializó y de uno de ellos, apareció la espalda de Gilgamesh y él extendió los brazos, riendo, extasiado del momento.

Fue consciente de la energía mágica que recorría su cuerpo y no lo pensó, simplemente alzó su espada. Los cilindros se activaron, el viento marchó a su favor y una enorme cantidad de fuerza se aunó en esa arma, como si encerrara entidades de caos dentro de ella.

Enkidu comenzó a crear cadenas que envolvían su cuerpo: se estaba preparado.

Aquel día donde pelearon por primera vez, ninguno de los dos había descubierto el poder que encerraban sus cuerpos y en esta batalla, estaban levemente conscientes de lo que realmente eran.

Ishtar por su lado, logró quebrar las raíces de aquel árbol maldito y se materializó cerca del toro. Ahogó un grito y vio entre las llamas y la humareda, cómo Gilgamesh y Enkidu parecían estar a punto de dar un golpe final. Se apresuró y cientos de flechas nacieron de la nada y se precipitaron hacia ellos,

Enkidu sabía la estrategia y su cuerpo se transformó en luz. Salió disparado al cielo con una estela siguiéndole y desde lo alto, miró a Ishtar con rabia, tanta rabia que se lanzó contra ella y creó cadenas para apresarla.

Al llegar al suelo, una onda de fuerza se disipó alrededor de él y las flechas cayeron como simples varillas sin valor.

Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y tensó las cadenas que efectivamente se enroscaban alrededor del cuerpo de Ishtar.

—¿QUÉ ES ESTO? —gritó Ishtar, concentrando fuerzas para romper las cadenas—, ¡TÚ NO ERES CAPAZ DE HACERME FRENTE!

Enkidu no dijo nada, simplemente estaba en silencio, con el rostro frío, como el autómata que era.

Su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, el cabello enredado, los ojos brillantes, las cadenas de oro apresando a Ishtar y las llamas danzando a sus espaldas, hacían del cuadro una visión del apocalipsis.

Más aún cuando toda esa energía que Gilgamesh acumuló salió disparada contra Gugalanna.

El último grito del animal fue tan intenso que saturó los oídos.

La lluvia acabó.

Silencio.

Gilgamesh, Enkidu e Ishtar habían salido disparados luego del enorme impacto. El alrededor estaba destruido y el fuego ondeaba en silencio. Gilgamesh se levantó con dificultad y metros mas allá estaba Enkidu boca abajo, con el cabello completamente estropeado. Fue tras él y lo levantó de un brazo.

—Pude… pude, Ishtar…—Enkidu balbuceaba y se apartó la sangre de los ojos. Miró sus manos y buscó a la diosa por todos lados.

La encontraron cerca del muro, donde había un enorme agujero por donde Gugalanna entró.

Ishtar estaba petrificada mientras flotaba en el aire.

Sin poder creérselo, comenzó a llorar llevando una mano a sus labios. Era imposible, Gugalanna, la preciada bestia de los cielos, muerto. Su padre la sancionaría, ella perdió su objetivo de castigar a Gilgamesh. Sus lamentos eran lo único audible en las calles aledañas al lugar donde todo ocurrió.

Enkidu se puso de pie con dificultad, apretando su costado. Cojeó hacia Gilgamesh y miró a Ishtar enfurecido. Parecía como si fuese a gruñir. La atacó con un rayo e hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al vacío, pero antes de que se precipitara sobre el suelo, Ishtar volvió a materializarse sobre el muro.

—¡Maldito Enkidu, puta de arcilla! ¡Miren lo que han hecho a mi querido Gugalanna! ¡Te maldigo por el resto de tus días! —chilló Ishtar, llorando de rabia.

Gilgamesh rio fuera de sí, completamente inflado en orgullo y dominancia, complacido de su propio poder, de haber doblegado una diosa hasta el llanto. Sus risotadas eran tan fuertes que retumbaba en el vacío.

—Han dado muerte a su propio castigo...—susurraba Ishtar, sin poder creerlo.

Gilgamesh no dejaba de sorprenderse de Enkidu.

Con una bestialidad poco esperable de aquel ser amante de la naturaleza, de voz suave y ojos preciosos, Enkidu corrió hacia Gugalanna y, con una fuerza fuera de todo lo creíble, tomó parte del muslo a medio quemar y comenzó a desmembrarlo. Tiraba con brutalidad y se escuchaba el desagradable sonido de los tendones al ceder. Una vez que logró su macabro cometido, se energizó y con un rayo, envió la carne hacia Ishtar, a una velocidad incalculable.

Enkidu habló y su voz sonó por todos lados, como si se hubiese magnificado.

—Si te agarrara, ramera de mierda, haría lo mismo contigo, te haría trizas, arrancaría tus piernas, colgaría tus tripas y las tripas de tu toro en tus brazos y te obligaría a tragarlas. Te mataría si tuvieras las agallas de venir aquí—Enkidu arrastraba las palabras con cólera, mostrando los dientes y apartando su cabello ensangrentado con violencia.

Gilgamesh jamás imaginó que Enkidu tuviese malicia en sus actos, pero consideró que aquello era un acto de pura maldad. Ishtar lo enfurecía como nadie en el mundo.

La masa de carne y sangre se perdió más allá de la muralla destruida, dejando una lluvia rojiza en su camino.

—¡ENKIDU CÁLLATE! —chilló Ishtar, cubierta de sangre—¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE PAGUES TODAS TUS SUCIAS PALABRAS! ME REGOCIJO EN TU MISERIA, EN TUS ASQUEROSO ANHELOS ESTÚPIDOS, ME BURLO DE TUS SECRETOS.

El labio inferior de Enkidu tiritaba. Sus ojos brillaban como rayos encerrados en sus iris. Era imposible que Ishtar supiera su secreto, mucho menos sus anhelos. Curvó sus puños en sí y alzó una mano.

—BAJA AQUÍ—bramó Enkidu, tomando todo su cabello y retirándolos con un sólo movimiento hacia atrás, dejando todo su rostro libre—BAJA.

A pesar de los ojos enrojecidos de Ishtar, ella fue capaz de soltar una risotada aguda. La diosa se materializó cerca de Enkidu y él no perdió oportunidad de lanzar sus cadenas sobre ella. Se enlazaron a uno de los brazos de Ishtar, no obstante, ella hizo uso de su increíble fuerza divina para evitar que se apropiara del resto de su cuerpo. Enkidu estaba débil mientras que ella, una diosa, podía seguir la contienda por varios días. Se acercó a Enkidu y levantó su mano derecha para proferirle una cachetada con el dorso. Enkidu cayó al suelo y su cabeza se enterró en el barro, para luego recibir una patada en el rostro.

—Me encanta ver cómo destrozas mis extremidades y el sabor de mis entrañas—dijo con ponzoña Ishtar, viendo como Enkidu llevaba ambas manos a su nariz quebrada.

Enkidu se puso de pie apenas oyó la mofa. Tomó a Ishtar por un brazo y comenzó a curvarlo con la intención de quebrarlo. Ishtar profirió golpes en el estómago de Enkidu una y otra vez, mientras las cadenas de oro serpenteaban por su cuerpo con un desagradable toque frío. Ishtar por un momento comenzó a temer que realmente el arma de los dioses sí pudiese con ella. Preocupada, se planteó en desatar todo el caos absoluto sobre Uruk, incluso matando a Gilgamesh si era necesario, cuando de pronto, Gilgamesh corrió tras Enkidu y tiró de su cabello para apartarlo de Ishtar.

—Enkidu cálmate—habló Gilgamesh al oído de Enkidu, quien respiraba como una bestia—, no vale la pena, déjala, no manches tus manos.

—¡Suéltame Gilgamesh! —gritó Enkidu, ejerciendo fuerzas—, ¡Suéltame!

Ishtar se había asustado, sin embargo, no lo demostró. Acariciaba su brazo sutilmente y miraba a Enkidu como si fuese un charco de vómito.

—Gracias amor mío—dijo Ishtar, alejándose estratégicamente—, por quitarme a tu perro baboso de encima.

Al ver a Enkidu respirando con furia, mostrando sus dientes, temió lo peor.

Y así se lo propuso: Enkidu pagaría por su atrevimiento.

Entornó los ojos y consideró que destruir Uruk no era tan magnífico como lo que planeaba su retorcida mente.

Ishtar desapareció más por miedo que de engreída.

—Gilgamesh—Enkidu tiritaba e intentaba soltarse— ¿Por qué me detuviste? Ella no merece vivir.

—Enkidu, es una diosa. Podría venir todo el ejército de dioses sobre ti si haces esta estupidez. Reflexiona un poco.

—¡Desde cuando tú reflexionas! —gritó Enkidu, soltándose al fin— ¿Te pones de su lado ahora?

—Cállate. Estás fuera de tus cabales—dijo Gilgamesh, quitando el exceso de sangre de sus propias sienes—. Otro día le daremos muerte si quieres, vamos y peleamos contra todos los dioses, hoy no.

Enkidu tragó luego de un largo momento resollando con fuerzas. Debido al cansancio, se dejo caer al suelo. Una de sus manos fue por su nariz quebrada y la movió con lentitud, sintiendo el encaje roto de su tabique. No importaba, podía sanarse en cosa de horas, pero la patada más que a su rostro, era a su orgullo.

Ishtar no podía saber sus pensamientos más secretos.

—Levántate—ordenó Gilgamesh, cabizbajo—. Mira este desastre.

Enkidu se puso de pie y escupió un montón de sangre que se acumuló en su lengua. Agachó la cabeza y caminó al lado de Gilgamesh.

Uruk quedó en gran parte destruida, cubierta de muertos y de mujeres llorando sus hijos, de hombres clamando sus pérdidas.

Las estrellas se apagaron, el viento sopló y el olor a sangre se esparció por las calles, nombrando la victoria de Gilgamesh y Enkidu a un precio increíblemente alto.


	30. 26 Confianza

_Capítulo 25_

_Confianza_

Gilgamesh y Enkidu se encontraban en silencio, sentados alejados uno del otro, observando el cadáver de Gugalanna frente a ellos. Enkidu tenía un hilo de sangre incesante en su cabeza y Gilgamesh parecía demasiado ofuscado y enfocado en sus pensamientos como para decir palabra alguna.

Poco a poco el amanecer comenzó a llegar y con ello las sombras de la noche se disiparon para mostrar el desastre: casas tumbadas, muertos, fuego y parte de la muralla destruida. De todas formas, Uruk era la ciudad más brillante y rica, estaba bendecida por Shamash y volvería a resplandecer como ninguna otra.

Los ciudadanos vivos se mantenían alejados de Gilgamesh y Enkidu, quienes aún en silencio, parecían sopesar lo que realmente hicieron. Enkidu tenía una expresión de mortal seriedad, tanto que parecía que cierta parte de su belleza se hubiese esfumado con la firmeza de su rostro. Gilgamesh se quitó la sangre de su rostro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Hemos matado a esa cosa—dijo después de un momento de silencio—. Esto puede ser muy malo.

—Da igual—contestó Enkidu en un tono grave—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Si no acabábamos con él, Uruk hubiese sido destruida. Ahora sólo queda regocijarnos por nuestra victoria.

Ambos no parecían muy convencidos con ello.

—Quizás Ishtar es la primera en pelear con nosotros—murmuró Gilgamesh, levantándose de su lugar para ir al lado de Enkidu—, ¿Estás preparado para pelear con otros dioses? ¿No era ese tu deseo esta noche?

Enkidu suspiró y negó.

—Tenías razón, hubiese sido una estupidez.

"De todas formas Gil, al parecer Ishtar es la única que realmente quería hacer algo contra nosotros. Otros dioses ya hubiesen lanzado su poder apenas supieran que peleábamos contra Ishtar. Quizás ya no les importamos o realmente vieron el cambio que has tenido. Espero con ansias que sea esto último.

Gilgamesh asintió y fijó la vista en un punto muerto. Enkidu se llevó los dedos a sus sienes liberó la tensión en su cabeza. Revisó su herida y presionó contra ella.  
Estuvieron otro momento en silencio, sin nada de qué hablar, hasta que Gilgamesh rio y se levantó.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo—dijo, palmeando la espalda de Enkidu—, hemos hecho frente a Ishtar y a ella no le ha quedado más que llorar como una malcriada.  
Enkidu asintió sin muchos ánimos.

—No se puede esperar nada más de Ishtar. Ella _es_ una malcriada. Ahora regresará a su reino sin el toro y quizás qué ocurra después.

Gilgamesh se echó a reír nuevamente, imaginando a Ishtar siendo regañada. Desvió la mirada hacia Gugalanna y vio como este comenzaba a desaparecer al igual que Humbaba. Sólo quedaron sus cuernos de lapislázuli y la armadura de oro estropeada.

—Hay que hacer algo con estas cosas—dijo Gilgamesh, mirando la bestia tendida azarosamente desaparecer—. El oro de su armadura y sus cuernos sin duda son tesoros nuevos a mi colección. Hubiese preferido tenerlo vivo en mis pertenencias, pero Ishtar lo hizo actuar así y él ha tenido que pagar por sus niñerías.

—Lamentable—agregó Enkidu, colocándose de pie—. Ella realmente es una diosa muy inmadura.

—Estúpida—corrigió Gilgamesh—. Esa mujer esta perdida en sus deseos y su egocentrismo.

Enkidu miró a Gilgamesh incrédulo por sus palabras y terminó sonriendo, sabiendo que la mayoría del reino pensaba aquello mismo de su propio rey.

—Gil—dijo Enkidu, luego de recoger un macetero quebrado con sus flores mustias—supongo te has dado cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido con mis cadenas.

—Sí—Gilgamesh sonrió y miró a Enkidu con orgullo— ¿No se supone que no eras capaz de pelear con dioses?

—Se supone. No sé que ha ocurrido. Mi rabia me hizo actuar en contra de Ishtar y lo he logrado.

Gilgamesh estrechó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza en señal de duda. Rodó los ojos en diferentes direcciones y llevó un dedo a su propio mentón.

—Interesante—admitió, acomodándose—. Ahora nada nos detiene a gobernar este mundo por completo.

—No es mi intención hacer eso—dijo Enkidu, completamente calmado, muy contrastante al bestiario que planeaba acabar con Ishtar—. La gente necesita de los dioses, necesitan sus dones. De todas formas, no era de eso de lo que quería hablar.

—Adelante—apremió Gilgamesh.

—Creo que mi fuerza se ha fortificado porque nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido también. Mis cadenas se han vuelto irrompibles—susurró, mirando su mano derecha.  
Gilgamesh lo observó unos instantes y sonrió algo ido: quizás era verdad, su amistad estaba evolucionando y quizás eso era responsable de la fuerza que cada vez era más. Además, esa amistad estaba sobrepasando los límites y ambos eran conscientes de eso. Gilgamesh resopló y miró la ciudad:

—Mi Uruk—dijo, sombrío—, mi pueblo, mis templos, mis plazas, mi muralla.

Al sentarse, apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos y ocultó su rostro tras sus manos. Enkidu guardó silencio, mirando el cadáver de una mujer metros más allá de donde estaban. Tomó la flor a medio morir de la maceta y la llevó hasta ella, para colocarla sobre su pecho.

—Ishtar es sanguinaria—dijo Enkidu—, ya no se trata de una mujer inmadura o estúpida. Esto escala a otros niveles; ¿Por qué destruir la ciudad que estaba bajo su protección y la de Shamash?

—Por mí—contestó Gilgamesh—, por mí hizo todo esto. Quizás debería…

Negó varias veces y suspiró ahogado.

—¿Quieres decir que quizás debas aceptar lo que ella te propone? ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde, Gil? Se habría evitado esta carnicería.

Gilgamesh miró con severidad a Enkidu, pero en algo tenía razón.

—¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Permitir que siga destruyendo Uruk?

Enkidu regresó a su lado y se sentó pensativo, mirando sus manos sucias en sangre seca.

—Por supuesto que no, Gil—Enkidu parecía algo ido, quizás ensimismado en sus propias ideas—, pero quizás debiste aceptar desde el primer momento.

—¿Qué? —Gilgamesh se enojó. Se giró para ver a Enkidu y enfrentarlo con la mirada—¿Mi opinión no importa? Yo no quiero nada con esa mujer, nada, absolutamente nada.

—¿Incluso si eso significa la destrucción de Uruk? ¿Por qué le temes tanto al compromiso?

—No le temo a ningún compromiso, no quiero estar con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque seré su juguete, no es digna de mí, no me interesa todo lo que me pueda ofrecer.

Enkidu le regresó la mirada distraído.

—Sí… entiendo.

Gilgamesh volvió a cubrir su rostro. Resopló y finalmente miró los cielos cubiertos de ese amanecer gris. Los llantos de las personas se alzaban en el silencio propio del final de una guerra. Los escombros y la tierra húmeda manchaban los pies de todos y las humaredas de los focos de incendio sin apagar se alzaban a los cielos como columnas fantasmales de destrucción y miseria.

—Enkidu—comenzó Gilgamesh—, vamos al palacio, de nada nos sirve quedarnos aquí. Necesitamos descansar.

—No hay que descansar Gil, mira a tu alrededor, se necesita más ayuda que nunca.

—La ayuda será mejor si me encuentro descansado. No puedo pensar ahora.

Enkidu guardó silencio y se llevó una mano a su nariz: comenzó a curarla hasta que finalmente pudo sentir que el hueso estaba en su lugar.

—Tengo que curarte, tienes heridas profundas de flechas.

—Luego.

—¿Quieres darte un baño?

—Quiero dormir, quizás esto es una pesadilla.

—No puede ser más real…

Gilgamesh asintió y se puso de pie.

—Al palacio—indicó, ofreciéndole la mano a Enkidu.

Ambos caminaron con la sombra de la duda tras de ellos.

La ciudad había quedado en ruinas.

El desanimo era general a pesar de que los días transcurrían y las obras de reparación comenzaron. En el palacio las cosas no eran distintas. Gilgamesh y Enkidu iban de reunión a otra, planeando y organizando las labores para reestablecerse y volver a surgir. Los canales de suministro de agua se contaminaron y los ciudadanos tuvieron que ir con carretas y burros a buscar agua al río.

Shamhat y Mathma se fueron del palacio una vez que un mensajero entregó la misiva. Ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de Enkidu ni mucho menos preguntar el porqué (aunque era más que obvio). Gilgamesh miró desde una esquina como ambos salían con sus simples pertenencias para desaparecer escaleras abajo y nunca regresar. Enkidu no se dio por enterado cuando sucedió, por lo que simplemente intentó olvidarlo y no hacer preguntas al respecto.

Gilgamesh no se encontraba de buen humor y Enkidu no reía como solía hacerlo. Es más, entre ellos había un aura de incomodidad que era tangible cada momento del día donde se encontraban, más aún en la noche donde cada uno dormía por su lado.

Enkidu llegó a creer que todo lo que ambos habían construido en secreto se desmoronó. Gilgamesh no le hablaba seguido ni bromeaban juntos. Solía comer a solas y cada vez que Enkidu iba a su jardín favorito se topaba con la soledad.

Gilgamesh por su lado estaba pensando seriamente en separarse de Enkidu por el bien de Uruk y de ellos. Comenzó a ignorarlo y a veces no dormía en su habitación, dejando a Enkidu a solas.

Una noche, Enkidu sintió que la angustia lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Se sentó en el borde de piedra de una de las piletas y miró sus manos delgadas tiritar. La ansiedad que se materializó era tal que su corazón palpitaba con más fuerzas cuando pensaba en ello.

Realmente temía que todo haya terminado, no sabía qué hacer luego de eso: ¿Irse? ¿Desaparecer? Aquel era el deseo de Ishtar. Quizá la diosa creó un encantamiento maldito que logró confundir a Gilgamesh hasta el punto de…

—No—se dijo Enkidu—, él nunca sintió algo por mí.

Agachó la cabeza para mirar sus pies descalzos. Los ojos se le nublaron y lloró en silencio, planteándose que hacer después de todo. Sabía que Ishtar se regocijaba de su drama, que seguramente reía extasiada al punto de apretarse el estómago. Sufrimiento, eso era lo que quería Ishtar para él, que sufriera todo lo que ella no podía hacerle físicamente. De todas formas, ella era la diosa del amor, la belleza y la guerra, conceptos delicadamente conectados entre sí.

Decidió levantarse e ir a dormir, para olvidarse de sí mismo. Cuando llegó a la habitación, se encontró con Gilgamesh tendido en el suelo, con un montón de almohadas desperdigadas. Las antorchas estaban apagadas y algunas velas iluminaban sus candelabros. Enkidu caminó sin producir ruido, pensando que Gilgamesh se había dormido cuando él lo llamó.

—Enkidu, ven—dijo Gilgamesh con una voz inusualmente fría—, he pensado algunas cosas.

Enkidu se volteó y se acercó hasta Gilgamesh para sentarse a su nivel y escucharlo.

—Dime—susurró, temiendo que sus nervios lo traicionaran.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos por un tiempo. Así Ishtar puede dejarte en paz.

Los miedos de Enkidu se materializaron y un dolor punzante cruzó su pecho como un rayo fortuito. Abrió levemente sus labios, pero no fue capaz de decir nada por mucho tiempo hasta que se atrevió:

—No—negó Enkidu, con cierto temblor en su voz—. Tú me dijiste que nunca me separara de ti.

Gilgamesh lo observaba con una frialdad propia de él. Enkidu mantuvo su temple firme, pero su sangre comenzó a agolparse en su cabeza y sus mejillas, inundando sus ojos en rojo. Ya había llorado antes, le resulto difícil negarse en ese momento, pero finalmente lo logró.

—Enkidu—empezó Gilgamesh con cierta monotonía—, será por un tiempo hasta que todo se calme. No tienes que siquiera irte de este palacio, pero mantendremos la distan…

—No—reiteró Enkidu ya alterado—, yo no me moveré de tu lado, es mi juramento, he dado mi sangre por ello, no te dejaré en ningún momento, no me importa que Ishtar venga a montar los desastres que ella quiera, no dejaré que se salga con la suya.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ella quiere alejarte de mí—dijo Enkidu, ahogado—y tú no te das cuenta de que precisamente quieres darle en el gusto.

Gilgamesh se quedó estático al escucharle hablar así. Se cruzó de piernas y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

—Y si cediera ante ella, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No me habías dicho que lo hiciera acaso? ¿Qué pasa si de pronto la encuentro digna de mí?

—Cállate—susurró Enkidu sin establecer contacto visual en ningún momento—, tú la odias.

Gilgamesh soltó un intento de risa que más bien fue un bufido lamentable. Suspiró y colocó una mano en el hombro de Enkidu.

—Es sólo por un tiem…

—¡NO! —gritó Enkidu, apartando el cabello de su rostro.

—Enkidu, esto no se trata de Ishtar. Ella me da igual, no la quiero a mi lado, lo que quiero es que ella esté lejos de ti, si estamos cerca ella puede enfurecer y hacer otro desastre en la ciudad.

—¿Es lo único que te interesa, tu ciudad? —dijo Enkidu, herido— ¿Todo lo que hemos hecho ya no importa?

—Estás siendo dramático—contestó suavemente—, ya cálma…

Enkidu se arrojó a los brazos de Gilgamesh y se aferró con fuerzas a su espalda. Sus puños se enroscaron alrededor de la ropa y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Gilgamesh alzó los brazos y lo trajo consigo, resguardando el calor entre los dos.

—No me dejes—dijo Enkidu silenciado por la ropa—, quiero estar a tu lado, pelearé si es necesario.

Alzó su rostro afligido, rogando por una oportunidad. El color pálido de la piel era como las nubes de invierno, desoladas y melancólicas, lo que causó que Gilgamesh sonriera tristemente y pestañeara un par de veces.

—Será un tiempo, Enkidu.

—No—repitió por cuarta vez, separándose de Gilgamesh—, tendrás que batallar conmigo.

Gilgamesh resolló y alzó la cabeza.

—No quiero que te hagan daño.

Lo último parecía más un miedo camuflado que un deseo. Gilgamesh tragó saliva y ladeó la cabeza, desviando su atención hacia el balcón. Enkidu se puso de pie y extendió los brazos en señal de disgusto.

—¿Daño? Nadie me hará daño, puedo pelear contra los dioses ya, no le tengo miedo a Ishtar, le tengo miedo a otro tipo de cosas.

—¿Cómo a qué? —preguntó Gilgamesh, calmado.

—Como a perderte.

Enkidu se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó al mirador para sentarse y respirar para calmarse. Miro la ciudad destruida, inhalando lentamente. Se asustó por las palabras proferidas, ya que eran más que reveladoras a cualquier oído intuitivo. Gilgamesh fue a su lado y se sentó cerca de él. Enkidu logró tranquilizarse y ambos permanecieron en silencio, observando la misma escena.

—Me gusta la quietud de la noche—dijo Enkidu casi en un murmuro—. Me hace sentir resguardado, como si la oscuridad me hiciera desaparecer de todo lo demás.  
—Suena muy depresivo—contestó Gilgamesh, apoyando su dedo índice en la sien—. Las noches son para disfrutarlas.

El sonido de una vertiente de los jardines se colaba hasta sus oídos y hacían de la escena algo más relajante. La suave brisa nocturna hizo sonar las campanillas y las velas titilaron sus luces hasta que se apagaron, quedando en completa oscuridad.

—Gil… —musitó Enkidu, mirándolo—Eres lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida. Por favor no me dejes.

Gilgamesh soltó un suspiro para luego acomodarse.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Me ha nacido decírtelo. Me gustó ver tu expresión cuando te lo he dicho.

—Mi expresión no ha cambiado, Enkidu.

—Para mi sí cambió—contradijo, colocando sus manos sobre su regazo.

Gilgamesh se acercó y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para luego apoyar su cabeza en la de Enkidu. Realmente la calma de la noche los resguardaba del mundo, como una cueva secreta en el medio de la nada, cubierta de flores que ellos ignoraban, pero que sabían que existían.

—Quizás si cambió—dijo Gilgamesh, mirando una hoja danzar con el viento.

Enkidu palpó la mano de Gilgamesh.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —preguntó Enkidu, con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras.

La pregunta le causó un vuelco en el estómago. Nunca se permitía pensar en ello, era un tema prohibido para él y mucho menos lo exteriorizaba. Desde aquella noche donde Enkidu le dijo que le quería, evitaba el tema como si fuese una peste mortal.

—No preguntes cosas así—desvió Gilgamesh, alzando su cabeza y separándose de Enkidu—. Suena desesperado.

—¿No sientes nada por mí? —dijo Enkidu con el corazón en la mano, temiendo la respuesta.

—No he dicho eso. No sé qué esperas que te diga. Ya sabes, eres mi amigo, mi mayor confidente y compañero.

—Eso no expresa lo que sientes por mí.

—No siento nada—dijo Gilgamesh sin pensar, sabiendo que era mentira.

Enkidu sonrió con melancolía. Dentro de él algo se quebró y trizó en mil pedazos, un diamante desperdiciado, roto por la fuerza destructiva increíblemente nefasta. Un velo de ansiedad cubrió su cuerpo y sintió como si lo abandonara, despersonalizándose completamente producto de la desagradable sensación. Una vocecita en su mente le pedía calma y otros cientos de manos pequeñas recolectaban los cristales rotos de su razón, como queriendo reparar lo imposible. De todas formas lo temía: aquel día llegaría para romperlo y despojarlo del anhelo de vivir.

—Lo sabía—dijo suavemente, mirando las luces titilar a lo lejos, en las murallas—. A pesar de que confío plenamente en ti, tu corazón es de piedra.

—¿Acaso temes no ser correspondido? Eso quiere decir que sientes algo por mí… algo diferente a una amistad—musitó Gilgamesh, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Un cometa surcó los cielos y se reflejó en los maravillosos ojos de Enkidu. La expresión de calma se torno lentamente en una de congoja. Le escocía la nariz, los ojos y la garganta. Su labio tiritó casi imperceptiblemente y una lágrima pesada por su mejilla izquierda, traicionando su fuerza de voluntad, sangrando su estabilidad a través del temblor de sus manos. Gilgamesh lo contemplaba expectante, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Nunca habían estado en una situación como esta, no con palabras.

—¿Realmente lo temes? —susurró Gilgamesh con sinceridad, dejando toda ironía y petulancia de lado.

—… Sí.

Aquello a pesar de no ser las palabras directas, confirmaba algo que a Gilgamesh le hizo sentir un balde de agua fría.

Enkidu estaba enamorado de él.

A pesar de todas las noches de pasión, las conversaciones amenas en la noche, los secretos guardados, las risas y las disputas, nunca se plantearon realmente si existía amor entre ellos. A Gilgamesh le seguía pareciendo ridícula la idea, pero no podía negar que aquello se deslizaba conforme pasaban los días.

—Cálmate—pidió Gilgamesh en un tono más duro de lo que debería haber sido. La frialdad de las facciones convertía sus palabras en órdenes—. Tienes miedos muy irracionales.

Enkidu alzó una mano para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero Gilgamesh lo hizo antes que él. Su dedo índice se deslizó a través de sus tupidas pestañas y sus ojos se encontraron.

No podía decirlo. Gilgamesh no conocía las palabras.

Tomó el rostro de Enkidu por el mentón con una mano para luego apartarse y volver a mirar su ciudad.

—Ve a dormir—le ordenó, cruzándose de brazos—. Iré pronto, tengo sueño.

—Duele—dijo Enkidu, señalando su pecho—. Me duele aquí.

La expresión perdida de Enkidu le hizo sentir incómodo. Parecía abstraído en sus pensamientos más dolorosos, buscando entre ellos aquella llama de esperanza que calentara sus ya congelados anhelos. Era tan dolorosa el aura que expelían sus gestos que le hicieron sentir angustia.

—Necesitas descansar—repitió Gilgamesh con un tinte tan soberbio que parecía una burla—. Ya se aliviará.

Enkidu se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar, dejando que su cabellera acariciara las manos de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh se apoyó en sus piernas para llevarse las manos al rostro. Su pulso era acelerado, sus brazos tiritaban.

Qué bien se sentía aquello. Se permitió vivirlo y disfrutarlo. Sonrió con un sentimiento de victoria en su interior: finalmente poseyó completamente a Enkidu, el arma de los dioses cayó a sus pies y su supremacía era absoluta: nadie en el universo era capaz de vencerle; la muñeca creada para destruirlo ahora era presa de un sentimiento vomitivo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

¿Realmente todo se trataba de ganar una disputa estúpida de ya mucho tiempo atrás? ¿Sólo quería demostrar que el arma de los dioses era débil por él?

Curvó sus cejas y tragó con dificultad, de pronto todos sus orgullos se redujeron a cenizas, quemados por su propio ego destruido ante esta situación, algo que se escapó de sus manos, algo que era gobernado por el corazón. La verdad es que él también había caído, más rápido de lo que creyó seguramente. Aún así era impensable siquiera decirlo, estaba prohibido para él.

El sonido del agua le relajaba. El color de las hojas al reflejar la luna y el aroma de las flores eran agradables, pero quería sentir a Enkidu por sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Enkidu ya se había dormido. Descansaba con un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro apoyado en dónde dormía Gilgamesh. Se quedó contemplándolo unos instantes para luego dirigirse a su lado e inclinarse a besar su nuca, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

Finalmente no lo hizo y decidió acostarse a dormir, ya que al día siguiente esta conversación se esfumaría junto con la noche.

—Despierta Enkidu—dijo Gilgamesh a la mañana siguiente, leyendo una tablilla sobre la cama—, de destinado tu antigua habitación para que duermas en ella.

—¿Qué? —dijo Enkidu, algo confundido—¿Por qué?

—Te dije que nos separaríamos.

Enkidu apenas lo oyó se angustió. Se sentó en la cama y se llevó las rodillas al pecho.

—No puedo hacerlo Gil.

—Yo quiero que sea así. Nos separaremos.

Enkidu no pudo evitarlo: su nariz se congestionó rápidamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—E-está bien, Gil—dijo, levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia el baño.

Gilgamesh había dormido poco esa noche. La angustia le comía el sueño, no podía calmarse: él estaba seguro de que aquella era la decisión correcta para calmar a Ishtar. No la aceptaría en la vida, pero alejando a Enkidu podía asegurar su bienestar.

Para el medio día, Enkidu estaba listo para salir de la habitación. Sin más, se dirigió a la salida y antes de abrir la puerta, Gilgamesh le detuvo por el brazo.

—No creas que ya no somos amigos—dijo con suavidad—, es por un tiempo.

—Ese tiempo puede ser para siempre, porque dudo que Ishtar cambie de parecer—dijo Enkidu, demasiado serio—, pero no te preocupes, estaré aquí por si me necesitas.  
—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué necesitas?

—No necesito nada, estoy bien así. Continuaré con mis estudios.

—También debes continuar con el concilio, necesito tu ayuda más que nunca.

—Bien.

Enkidu iba a salir del hall pero Gilgamesh volvió a detenerle y lo atrajo consigo. Lo abrazó cálidamente. Enkidu arrugó el rostro y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas nuevamente.

—No hagas esto más difícil Gil—dijo, abrazándolo con fuerzas.

—No es una despedida, podemos vernos todos los días, como siempre.

—Pero no estaré aquí cuando pienses, cuando me necesites, cuando quieras simplemente observarme dormir.

—No, pero estaré tranquilo sabiendo que estarás a salvo. Es por ti.

—Lo entiendo Gil.

Gilgamesh le alzó el mentón y le depositó un beso sobre sus labios. Enkidu se separó enseguida y limpió sus labios.

—Nos vemos más tarde en el concilio. Tengo algunas ideas para reparar la ciudad, necesitamos…

—Hablemos de eso mas tarde.

Enkidu salió de la habitación y se fue a la propia, donde se encerró y no fue al concilio.

Para la noche, las sirvientas llegaron con la cena y Enkidu no la aceptó. Simplemente se quedó encerrado en la habitación, acostado en su cama, mirando por la ventana el muro destruido.

Ishtar finalmente lo estaba logrando, sin embargo, Enkidu sentía que de cierta manera lo merecía: él no era nada, no merecía compartir la amistad de Gilgamesh. Ishtar era una diosa y merecía todo lo que ella quisiera para sí.

Le seguía doliendo el pecho, desde la noche anterior donde Gilgamesh le dijo que no sentía nada. Apenas se acordó, se puso a llorar.

No entendía que era lo que le dominaba. Hace años no se habría sentido así de ninguna manera. Le estaba gobernando la razón y se estaba nublando y nublando cada vez más por sensaciones desconocidas. Se sentía enfermo y débil.

Se hizo un ovillo e intentó dejar de pensar. Comenzó a cubrirse con cadenas para protegerse del mundo, de aquellos sentimientos que le estaba abrumando, de sus miedos.

—Gil…—dijo Enkidu, sin evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Supuso que eso era el fin de aquello que formaron entre los dos: la amistad seguiría, pero ya no como antes, con esa delicadeza de las miradas que se otorgaban uno al otro.

Cerró los ojos con el tiritar de sus párpados y finalmente decidió dormirse.

Gilgamesh estaba ebrio.

Bebió demás en la cena y se encontraba en el mirador, perdiendo la vista en la ciudad destruida. Jugaba con la copa en su mano y su expresión era de descontento. Cada vez que pensaba, estaba tentado a hablar con Enkidu, pero al caer consciente de que no estaba ahí, sentía un vacío en su pecho.

—Quizás fue una mala decisión—se dijo, consciente de que ya lo extrañaba—¿Por qué no puedo estar sin ti?

Gilgamesh negó y dejó caer el vino al suelo, viendo como las gotas borgoñas revotaban en las cerámicas. Se apoyó en un cimiento y miró las estrellas, percibiendo la brisa llegar a sus cabellos y despeinarlos levemente.

Se sintió débil al pensar que no podía pasar una noche sin Enkidu. Algo abrumado, decidió llamar una consorte y para cuando estuvo por salir, vio en una esquina la caja de Enkidu donde guardaba sus recuerdos. Fue tras ella y la descubrió.

Encontró mayormente cosas inservibles: telas, hojas, plumas.

Al revolver las cosas, encontró una bolsa de tela blanca con un nudo. Dudoso, decidió abrirla y al interior se encontraban las flores blanca y roja que alguna vez le regaló. Observó los pétalos secos que se desprendían y caían al suelo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un dolor profundo caló por su pecho y no pudo evitar restregar su frente, angustiado.

Guardó las flores y sus pétalos dentro de la bolsita blanca y la dejó junto con el resto de las pertenencias: esa caja era muy importante para Enkidu y también lo sería para él.

La tomó y la dejó donde siempre la guardaba Enkidu: detrás de un mueble.

Caminó en círculos, olvidándose que llamaría a una consorte, cuando de pronto se dejó caer en un asiento, alcanzando la tinaja y sirviéndose más vino.

Bebió hasta que le dio sueño. Se encaminó a su cama y se tendió boca abajo, cayendo dormido enseguida.

Al día siguiente, se sintió pésimo.

Le dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo adolorido. Se sentó con dificultad en la cama y se levantó para ir al baño. Se miró al espejo y se percató que tenía ojeras a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche. Entrecerró los ojos y se dedicó a lo suyo.

Después de alistarse y vestirse adecuadamente, fue a desayunar. Estaba todo dispuesto, como siempre, pero la angustia era mucha. Era increíble cómo no podía vivir un día sin él, lo necesitaba. Esperaba encontrarlo en el concilio para preguntarle cómo durmió para después ir a entrenar, como siempre.

Cuando llegó a la sala del concilio, no lo vio, al igual que el día anterior. Durante toda la reunión se mantuvo cabizbajo, distraído, viendo el puesto vacío de Enkidu.  
Iría a verlo.

Terminado el concilio (no se enteró de casi nada), se fue a la biblioteca privada de Enkidu y no lo encontró. Fue al jardín que ambos frecuentaban, a su propia biblioteca, a la sala astronómica, a los observatorios, a su habitación antigua, la sala de entrenamientos y así, fue descartando los lugares hasta que el último lugar que quedaba era la habitación de Enkidu.

Al llegar a ella se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta y luego apoyó el oído. Apretó su puño donde la cadena se materializó y tiró de ella con suavidad.

No tuvo respuesta, a pesar de que esta se perdía en su interior.

Sin ser invitado, abrió la puerta y observó la exquisita suite donde Enkidu dormía. Pasó del hall y se internó hasta su habitación, donde el cabello verde caía por el borde de la cama.

—Enkidu, ¿Por qué no has ido al concilio? —preguntó con suavidad, acercándose para sentarse a su lado—, te necesito ahí. Estamos en una etapa crítica.

Enkidu se giró y estaba tan ojeroso como él. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la piel demasiado pálida. Se sentó en la cama al lado de Gilgamesh y guardó silencio.

Gilgamesh se inquietó: algo extraño había con Enkidu. Lo miró por largo rato hasta que se percató que no respiraba. Gilgamesh, impresionado, se lo hizo notar.

—Enkidu, por favor respira, ¿Qué te pasa?

Enkidu hinchó su pecho para poder hablar:

—Dejo de hacerlo de vez en cuando.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—No sé.

Gilgamesh lo miró con reproche y sacudió la cabeza.

—Cómo sea, no descuides tus estudios ni el concilio. No tienes permitido estar de vago.

—Lo siento Gil. Intentaré ir mañana.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy triste.

—¿Es porque nos separamos? No seas dramático, nada ha cambiado. Sólo no dormimos juntos.

—No se trata de eso, Gil. Has estado muy distante conmigo, te volviste frío, ya no eres como antes. Supongo que todo se está acabando.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Nada se está acabando.

—Entonces nunca hubo nada.

—Probablemente.

—Gil, ¿Puedes irte? Necesito estar solo.

Gilgamesh giró la cabeza y miró fijamente a Enkidu. Se había llevado las rodillas al pecho y se las abrazaba.

—Cenaré contigo hoy, para que veas que las cosas no han cambiado.

—Entonces, ¿De qué sirve que me haya ido de tu habitación? De nada, si todo sigue siendo igual que antes, a Ishtar seguro le molestaría mucho que estuvieses aquí. Hay algo que cambió.

—Enkidu—susurró Gilgamesh y meditó un momento sus palabras—, lamento haberte dado ideas equivocadas.

—¿Lo del viaje de regreso de matar a Humbaba? ¿Qué era eso?

—Las cosas que no puedo decirte.

—¿Cómo qué? —Enkidu empezó a desesperar. La voz le temblaba y los ojos se volvieron vidriosos—, ¿Perdiste la confianza en mí?

—Enkidu…

Se llevó las manos a la cara y restregó su rostro. Suspiró y se calmó. Enkidu se levantó de su lado y fue donde un lavatorio con agua perfumada. Se lavó el rostro y se volteó para sonreírle a Gilgamesh.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Seguiremos siendo amigos.

Gilgamesh asintió y se levantó de la cama.

—Iré a cenar. Si quieres, ven conmigo. Buenas noches.

—Descansa.

Gilgamesh salió de la habitación de Enkidu con el corazón en la mano.

Al llegar a la propia, volvió a sentir esa horrible sensación de soledad. Volvió a embriagarse, volvió a tenderse en la cama deseando sólo dormir.

No podía soportarlo. Si bien se había vuelto distante con él, no era lo mismo que dejarlo ir de su habitación. Su respiración serena le otorgaba tranquilidad y no tenerlo a su lado era algo tortuoso. Simplemente dormir con él era suficiente para sentirse en paz.

Durmió hasta que despertó abruptamente a media noche.

Se levantó, ya recuperado de sus mareos y se colocó una bata. Salió descalzo y caminó, girando por los pasillos, cruzando por las afueras de uno de los jardines hasta que llegó a la habitación de Enkidu. Se adentró sin preguntar y fue a su dormitorio. Estaba despierto, sentado en el balcón en la penumbra.

—Te sentí llegar Gil—dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro—, ¿Pasa algo?

—Vuelve.

Enkidu giró la cabeza y posó sus ojos brillantes en los de Gilgamesh. Pestañeó con sopor y sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Ves? Esto fue innecesario, pero creo que delimitó la barrera que debía ser delimitada.

—Cállate y vuelve.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche—dijo Enkidu, señalando su cama.

—Quédate conmigo todas las noches—contestó Gilgamesh, acercándose a él—, no me importa que creas lo que sea que creas, te quiero conmigo todas las noches.

Enkidu volvió a sonreír y asintió.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Gilgamesh agachó la cabeza y ordenó sus ideas: al mirar la hermosa alfombra que cubría el suelo, pudo entender bien qué era lo que su corazón dictaba.

—Enkidu… —ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro—, ¿Harías frente a Ishtar conmigo?

Enkidu rio con suavidad y se levantó de su asiento para ir con Gilgamesh. Se detuvo frente a él y tomó sus manos.

—Todos los días de mi vida le haré frente, por ti y por mí.

Gilgamesh estrechó sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Entonces ya no necesitamos estar alejados. Tengo confianza en ti. No te hará daño.

—No me hará daño, porque juntos somos mucho más fuertes que cualquier dios, pero juntos. Si nos separamos no servirá de nada.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué decías que era necesario para dejar en claro algo?

—Oh—Enkidu terminó abrazando a Gilgamesh y se apoyó en su pecho—, algunas cosas que no necesariamente tenemos que sentir.

—Tú no sabes lo que yo siento.

—Puede ser—admitió Enkidu—, pero estoy seguro de qué tipo de cosas no sientes.

—Sigues sin saber.

Enkidu abrazó con más fuerza a Gilgamesh y soltó un suspiro.

—Duerme conmigo.

Cerró los ojos y se aferró a su espalda.

Gilgamesh entrecerró los ojos y tragó para calmarse: quizás estaba siendo apresurado, pero intentar alejarlo fue más difícil de lo que creyó. Le costaba trabajo ignorarlo y ser cortante con él, era tan importante en su vida que pasó a ser parte de su día a día.

Apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de Enkidu y acarició su espalda con suavidad. Se encaminó a su oreja y le dejó un beso casi silencioso, que causó una ola de calor a Enkidu. Respiró sobre ella y luego buscó sus labios. Era embriagante estar tan cerca de él, tocar esos labios finos y levemente húmedos.

El movimiento suave de ese beso fue suficiente para que Enkidu lo guiara a su cama. Ambos se acostaron y Gilgamesh se quitó su bata para quedar en pantalones. Enkidu no se había quitado su túnica y esta caía a los costados de su cuerpo, delineando lo delgado que era. Se acurrucaron uno al lado el otro, abrazados, sintiendo la respiración y los latidos.

—Gil… no me hagas algo así nunca más.

Gilgamesh asintió y contestó:

—Admito que me equivoqué. No puedo estar lejos de ti.

Enkidu sonrió levemente y se incorporó para quitarse su túnica y quedar también en pantalones. Extendió una manta sobre ellos y apegó su espalda al pecho de Gilgamesh. Una mano fuerte y segura le rodeó la cintura y se quedó estática.

De a poco se fue durmiendo, aliviado de tener a Gilgamesh a su lado nuevamente.

La mañana siguiente, Gilgamesh despertó antes que Enkidu. Dormía a su lado y observaba a Enkidu: su rostro de absoluta calma era hermoso. Alzó una mano para acariciar con un dedo su mejilla.

La mañana había avanzado lo suficiente como para ver el sol por la ventana. Se restregó los ojos y bostezó: otro día lleno de trabajo le esperaba. Se levantó y se colocó la bata que estaba en el suelo.

—Gil, acuéstate un momento más.

—Es tarde, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Enkidu se quejó audiblemente y tomó las mantas para cubrirse con ellas completamente. Gilgamesh lo miró unos instantes y negó con suavidad.

—Levántate, vamos a desayunar a mi habitación.

Enkidu salió de su escondite y se levantó, con el rostro adormilado aún.

—Quisiera un día simplemente dormir toda la mañana.

—Mientras Uruk se encuentre en este estado, no podrá ser posible.

—Me alegra que te preocupes de tu reino de esta manera.

—Es mi deber—contestó Gilgamesh con un tono demasiado grave.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Enkidu en pijamas. Por alguna razón, Enkidu se sonrojó al ver los guardias en la esquina del pasillo, ya que pensó que ellos podrían estar infiriendo cosas, las cuales eran medianamente ciertas.

Al llegar a la habitación de Gilgamesh ya estaba todo listo. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y se dispusieron a desayunar, como siempre lo hacían.

Gilgamesh dejó un trozo de manzana de lado y se restregó la frente.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Enkidu, comiendo queso.

—La verdad es que ahora considero que esta idea que tuve fue bastante estúpida. Sólo he durado dos días lejos de ti.

Enkidu sonrió y sintió rubor en las mejillas. Se veía mucho más repuesto y vivo.

—Yo no soporté ni un solo día sin ti. Simplemente me confiné a la habitación y así me quedé.

—Supongo permanecer juntos es nuestra fortaleza.

—Me alegra que por fin lo veas.

Gilgamesh comió animado. Luego de desayunar, se preparó y dejó que Enkidu también lo hiciera para que ambos fueran al concilio. Cuando estuvieron los dos listos, se miraron unos instantes y terminaron sonriendo.

Enkidu lo invitó a su lado y salieron del hall y caminaron en calma. Si bien era temprano, los concilios se llevaban a cabo todos los días debido al desastre en Uruk y generalmente eran interrumpidos sólo por el almuerzo. Gilgamesh estaba algo cansado de las reuniones, pero era consciente de que no quedaba de otra. Al llegar, se percató que un silencio prologado y pesado inundaba la instancia. Enkidu arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Gilgamesh como buscando respuestas.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Gilgamesh, sentándose en su silla y colocando un dedo en la sien.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí hasta que uno decidió finalmente hablar:

—El consejero Nehan se ha suicidado.

Gilgamesh, al escuchar el nombre de su consejero de recursos abrió los ojos levemente y posó la mirada en el centro de la mesa.

—Justo cuando más lo necesitamos. Maldita sea, sólo él conoce los valores y…

Enkidu agachó la cabeza y posó una mano en el hombro de Gilgamesh.

—Lamento la pérdida de un miembro tan valioso, ¿No es así, Gil?

Gilgamesh miró despreocupado a Enkidu y asintió, sin realmente pensar en el asunto.

Cuando Enkidu se sentó a su lado, una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Gilgamesh y estrechó los ojos, como si recordara algo. Estuvo casi todo el concilio apagado, en silencio, meditando algo ido, jugando con un cincel, concentrado en el tallado de Siduri. Enkidu, consciente del comportamiento de Gilgamesh, se quedó con él una vez que todos se retiraron para almorzar. Siduri reverenció (a pesar de que Gilgamesh le había pedido que no lo hiciera más) y se fue.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Enkidu, ladeando la cabeza.

—Nada realmente. En la noche te hablo.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque no quiero hablar de eso y después ver gente.

Enkidu quedó genuinamente intrigado.

Gilgamesh, como nunca, fue a almorzar al comedor principal, seguido de Enkidu. Se sentaron a la mesa y la comida fue servida.

—¿Te impactó la muerte de tu consejero?

—En un principio no, pero luego recordé algo. De eso te hablaré en la noche.

—Bien. No te preocupes. Ahora distráete, te ves cansado.

—Claro que estoy cansado, todo este ajetreo y deberes agota a cualquiera.

—Pronto Uruk volverá a surgir, sé que será así.

—Se necesita mucho recurso para esto y justo al consejero se le ocurre suicidarse.

—¿Has pensado qué fue lo que lo llevó a eso?

—Supongo la sobrecarga de trabajo.

—Quizás perdió su familia en todo este caos.

—Lo dudo, era un hombre adinerado, esas casas están cerca del zigurat y aquí no pasó nada.

Enkidu meditó y negó finalmente.

—No sé que cosas pueden llevar a una persona a hacer algo así.

—Hay muchos motivos—dijo Gilgamesh, encogiéndose de hombros—, es inevitable.

Gilgamesh se llevó un trozo de cordero a la boca y sonrió ante el sabroso bocado.

La tarde no fue más diferente que la mañana. La reunión se volvió tediosa y densa cuando el atardecer comenzó a teñirse de tonos rosáceos y Gilgamesh alzó una mano, restregando su cabeza.

—Suficiente, mañana continuaremos. Fuera de aquí.

Los presentes ordenaron sus tablillas, tomaron las últimas gotas de jugos y agua y se dispusieron a abandonar la instancia. Siduri terminó de tallar y se acercó a Gilgamesh.

—Mañana es mi día libre—dijo con algo de temor—, puedo desertar de él para continuar con mi labor, Uruk necesita toda la atención.

—No—Gilgamesh miró a Siduri y le sonrió vanamente—, descansa, todos necesitan descansar.

—También tú—agregó Enkidu, poniéndose de pie—mañana descansa también. Yo puedo escribir las tablillas y escuchar a los consejeros.

—No—volvió a negar Gilgamesh—, tengo otra chica destinada a escribir y vendré contigo. No puedo permitir que salgan ideas descabelladas gracias a tu poco criterio.

Enkidu torció los labios y cerró los ojos.

—Cómo quieras.

—Entonces mañana me ausentaré—dijo Siduri, aferrando su tablilla con fuerzas—, si me necesitas por favor llámame, estaré en el palacio.

—Sí, sí—contestó Gilgamesh algo aburrido—, ve. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Siduri evitó reverenciar y simplemente dio media vuelta y desapareció.

—Vamos Enkidu.

Enkidu, sabiendo que a Gilgamesh le urgía hablar, fue con él. Caminaba rápido y no lo esperaba tras cada esquina. Llegaron a la habitación y se encerraron en ella. La cena estaba servida y la sirvienta se retiró para dejarlos a solas.

Gilgamesh comenzó sirviendo vino en ambas copas y miró a Enkidu una vez que dejó la vasija sobre la mesa.

—¿De qué quieres hablarme? —preguntó Enkidu, sin probar bocado alguno.

Gilgamesh volvió a ensombrecerse y miró por el balcón, dejando su alimento de lado.

—¿Has deseado morir alguna vez?

Enkidu, extrañado, negó.

—Mi vida es una de las cosas más valiosas que tengo, pero si he deseado desaparecer.

—¿No es lo mismo?

—No lo es, porque es un deseo momentáneo. Luego quiero regresar. Quiero desaparecer en ti cuando estoy contigo, quiero desaparecer cuando estoy triste. Supongo es mi forma de lidiar con mis sentimientos.

Gilgamesh no cambió de expresión. Suspiró un par de veces y se decidió a hablar:

—Yo sí deseé morir.

Enkidu dejó de lado su pan y le miró directamente, esperando una justificación.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace mucho, era muy joven aún, tiempo después de haber sido nombrado rey—Gilgamesh volvió a suspirar y sonrió con tristeza—. Me sentía solo, abandonado. Sin padres, sin amigos. Tantas responsabilidades de pronto y … —Gilgamesh exasperó y se rio—La verdad no es importante, ya pasó.

—Por supuesto que es importante—dijo Enkidu, colocando una mano en el antebrazo de Gilgamesh—, ¿Cómo un niño puede soportar la vida de un adulto de un momento a otro? Más en el abandono. Yo sé que tu madre te adora y destinó este hermoso reino a ti, pero su amor se manifestó de manera distinta a lo que haría comúnmente una madre. Eres su hijo favorito. Lo entiendo y lo comprendo, pero no lo comparto. Quizás debí aparecer cuando me necesitabas.

—¿Cómo íbamos a saber que terminarías siendo mi amigo y no mi contrincante?

—No lo sé. Quizás este era nuestro destino.

Gilgamesh se apoyó en su mano derecha y jugó con su comida.

—¿Por eso has estado tan abrumado? —dijo Enkidu, intentando hacer contacto visual.

—Sí, porque la muerte…

Negó y sonrió con esa altanería propia de él.

—¿La muerte qué?

—Nada, no es importante.

—¿Hiciste algo en contra de tu vida? —preguntó Enkidu, ya sin comer.

—No.

—Entonces fue sólo un pensamiento. No hay nada de malo en eso, fantasear con la muerte es algo que hacen muchos humanos.

—Yo no fantaseo con la muerte.

—Algún día mori…

—No.

Enkidu guardó silencio. Lo inspeccionó con la mirada y ordenó las ideas.

—No quieres casarte porque no quieres descendencia, crees que este reino será tuyo para siempre: le temes a la muerte.

Gilgamesh quedó pasmado. Enkidu había sido certero y analítico. Definitivamente era la única persona que sabía leerlo. Lo sintió como un golpe de aire helado, por lo que Gilgamesh se enojó. Resopló y dejó la copa con algo de violencia en la mesa.

—¿Por qué siempre dices tonteras?

—No lo son, son tus miedos y quiero ayudarte.

—No necesito ayuda.

Enkidu tomó un trozo de pan delgado y comió acompañado de verduras asadas.

—No encuentro nada malo en un miedo tan sensato. Nadie sabe que hay en los dominios de Ereshkigal hasta que los pisas. Está bien, no te juzgo.

—Es que no hay nada que juzgar porque no le temo a nada.

Enkidu le sonrió dulcemente, tanto que su sonrisa provocó ruido en Gilgamesh.

—Me gusta como eres. Así eres auténtico.

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja y bebió vino.

Continuaron cenando con conversaciones banales, nada importante. Bebieron y pronto, se alistaron para dormir. Enkidu miró la cama y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Pensar que fueron sólo dos días y siento que no estoy aquí hace mucho—se acercó a los doseles y los acarició. Desprendió la cinta de uno de ellos y la cortina cayó suave hasta ocultar parte de la cama del exterior.

—Creo que tu reacción es exagerada—dijo Gilgamesh, con un tono un tanto prepotente—, sólo fueron dos días.

—Fuiste tú el que fue a mi habitación para pedir que volviera—Enkidu sonrió maliciosamente para después relajar su expresión—, no importa, ya pasó, no lo cuestionemos más, error o no, aquí estoy de vuelta.

Gilgamesh se quitó la ropa elegante y quedó completamente desnudo, tal como le gustaba dormir. Enkidu por su lado, se puso su pijama y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Tienes miedo de Ishtar? —preguntó Gilgamesh, acostado con los brazos bajo la nuca.

Enkidu negó con suavidad.

—No en realidad, pero tengo algo así como precaución. Si bien el otro día pude hacerle frente, no sé si pueda hacerlo nuevamente. Es extraño esto para mí, nunca creí que podría contra un dios.

Enkidu miró sus manos y materializó cadenas que rodearon sus muñecas.

—De todas formas—continuó Gilgamesh, mirando de reojo a Enkidu—, supongo tendremos que prepararnos para hacerle frente una vez más. No sé si Uruk se verá involucrada otra vez, pero sea como sea debemos detenerla. Más que nunca debes confiar en ti.

Enkidu asintió algo ido. Se acostó y se giró para ver a Gilgamesh.

—¿Sabes? —susurró, dejando una mano sobre el abdomen de Gilgamesh—Estoy feliz.

—¿Por qué? —contestó Gilgamesh con voz grave.

—Porque estoy junto a ti. Eres muy importante para mí y me alegra mucho que tengamos esta unión. Eres mi todo.

Gilgamesh tragó complacido. Se sintió bien ser enaltecido de esa manera, pero luego recordó la conversación reveladora en el balcón, donde Enkidu le confesó de manera indirecta lo que ambos sentían.

Al final no dijo nada.

Enkidu se acomodó y cerró los ojos para disponerse a dormir cuando Gilgamesh acarició los nudillos de la mano sobre el abdomen.

—Gil, sólo conmigo eres así. Nadie creería la delicadeza y la sensibilidad que tienes conmigo.

—Cállate.

—Aunque no lo admitas, eres así sólo conmigo.

—No es que no lo admita, no me gusta que me lo hagas notar.

—¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo.

Gilgamesh entrecerró los ojos y bufó con suavidad.

—Me incomoda ser tan débil contigo—confesó.

—No eres débil conmigo. La amistad no es debilidad.

—Puede ser…

—Duerme Gil. Mañana nos espera mucho trabajo.

La conversación se apagó cuando Enkidu cayó dormido. Para variar, Gilgamesh no podía conciliar el sueño. Continuó acariciando la mano de Enkidu y se permitió pensar en ese secreto que ya no podía seguir negándose. Miró al techo por largos instantes y de alguna manera planeó en cómo dejar salir todo eso de su pecho. Ya era suficiente el sentimentalismo que le hizo doblegarse al punto de… acariciar su mano mientras dormía.

Él no era así, definitivamente no era así. Cambió su forma de ser por alguien que supuestamente le robaría la vida y su reino. Ahora ambos compartían el mismo lecho y el mismo aire, tan íntimo, en un ambiente único.

Gilgamesh cerró los ojos, imaginando que se hundía en agua.

Al día siguiente las cosas no variaron como el día anterior: desayuno, concilio, almuerzo, concilio.

Gilgamesh, aburrido, interrumpió el concilio más temprano de lo debido, ya que al día siguiente debían ir a terreno a ver el muro y el destrozo. Estaba cansado ya algo hastiado. Además, todo el día estuvo abrumado pensando en Enkidu.

La sala quedó a solas y a oscuras. Gilgamesh jugaba con sus anillos, ensimismado, mientras Enkidu desperezaba.

—Gil, ¿Vamos a cenar?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Tengo hambre.

—Los días se han vuelto rutinarios y me aburre. Vamos a mi sala de tesoros.

Gilgamesh había estado pensando todo el día en eso.

Necesitaba sacarse lo del pecho, ya era demasiado tiempo aguantándolo. Tragó para suavizar la sensación molesta de la garganta y se levantó de su asiento.

—Vamos.

Enkidu le siguió, como siempre.

Llegados al salón, Gilgamesh se encerró en él y observó la cabellera de Enkidu brillar bajo la luz lunar. Él se volteó para verlo y la trayectoria de su cabello le pareció algo único.

Gilgamesh se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para besarle. Enkidu se dejó llevar y lo abrazó por la cintura. Suspiró luego de que sus labios se separaran y miró los rojizos ojos de Gilgamesh.

—Te extraño—susurró, separándose de Gilgamesh y caminando entre rubíes y joyas.

—No he tenido ánimos para nada, menos para…

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, sólo te extraño.

Enkidu se sentó en el suelo y apartó su hermoso cabello hacia un lado, dejando una parte de su cuello descubierta.

—Ven conmigo—dijo, palmeando a su lado.

Gilgamesh fue y se sentó con él a mirar el tragaluz. Apoyó las palmas en el suelo y entrecerró los ojos al ver una cometa volar.

Esa noche sería diferente.

Su semblante serio era de temer. Enkidu lo notó y le habló:

—¿Qué te ocurre? Deja de pensar un momento en lo que hay que hacer con la ciudad y sólo relájate.

—No es eso.

—Entonces, ¿Qué cruza por tu mente?

Gilgamesh cerró los ojos y negó casi imperceptiblemente.

Prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Hace semanas que no estamos juntos en la cama.

—Lo he notado, pero está bien, intentabas evitarme. Ya no importa.

—¿Hoy día?

—Si tú quieres.

Gilgamesh asintió y recogió una esmeralda del suelo que luego arrojó lejos como si fuese una piedra común y corriente. Enkidu juntó sus piernas y la restregó una contra otra, sintiendo algo así como un rubor y calor en las mejillas.

—Cuando me dices algo así, me da ansiedad—dijo, sonriendo—. Imagino cómo comenzará. Es como si planeáramos una fiesta.

Gilgamesh movió el cuello hasta que crujió y asintió.

—Así es la manera correcta de percibir un acto así. Sólo disfrutarlo.

—Me da escalofríos—confesó Enkidu.

—Definitivamente estás ansioso.

Gilgamesh se acostó en el suelo luego de quitar algunas joyas y colocó los brazos bajo la cabeza.

Enkidu se quedó sentado, mirando el cielo.

—Al parecer Ishtar hizo su desastre y te dejó en paz al menos temporalmente—. Ya hace semanas no sabemos de ella.

—Espero su padre la haya castigado. Se lo merece. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que nos deje en paz. Debemos estar preparados para un contraataque. Quizás ponga a más dioses a su favor, es una mimada. Qué asco me da.

Enkidu se rio cristalinamente con una expresión divertida.

—¿No te hubiese gustado acostarte con ella al menos? —preguntó Enkidu, ansioso de la respuesta juzgando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Gilgamesh recordó aquel sueño turbio en donde Ishtar se transformaba en Enkidu para hacerlo caer y negó con energía.

—Ni en broma.

—Pero ella es bellísima. Muy estúpida y vulgar será, pero no deja de ser una mujer esplendorosa—contrarió Enkidu, acostándose a su lado.

—Ella no me interesa nada. Su belleza no es suficiente para mí.

—¿Qué la haría digna de ti?

Gilgamesh negó riendo y contestó:

—Nadie es digno de mí.

Enkidu contestó con un gesto complacido, dándole la razón a Gilgamesh.

—Gil, tengo hambre—dijo Enkidu, luego de permanecer en silencio.

Gilgamesh sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo que quieres es apurar el momento.

Enkidu se sentó nuevamente y negó.

—No estaba pensando en eso, realmente tengo hambre.

—Está bien, está bien. Vamos.

Gilgamesh se levantó y observó a Enkidu dirigirse a la puerta.

Esa noche sería especial. Inhaló para calmarse porque él también estaba ansioso.

Cenaron en calma, casi sin conversar ya que sí tenían hambre. Una vez terminada la comida, se cubrieron con mantas y almohadas ya que hacía algo de frío. Enkidu sirvió vino y ofreció a Gilgamesh.

—Así comenzamos nuestro ritual—dijo, llevándose el líquido a los labios.

Enkidu se mordió el labio inferior y se ruborizó. Se giró en dirección a Gilgamesh y de pronto un pensamiento parásito se apropió de su mente: siempre se había cuestionado sobre la familia de Gilgamesh. Le pareció un buen momento para preguntar e iniciar una conversación.

—¿No tienes hermanos? —preguntó Enkidu— Nunca he visto a nadie de tu familia.

Gilgamesh se ensombreció y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Recordar a esa familia que jamás estuvo con él le regresó a su infancia solitaria de un niño algo retraído y tímido, pero de gestos amables y cierta solidaridad, cosa muy contrastante al adulto ególatra en el que se convirtió. Demoró su respuesta en pos de desdeñar aquellas tardes aburridas donde ningún niño se acerca a jugar con él, donde nadie le contaba cuentos sobre dioses, donde nadie le acompañaba a comer.

Cómo le hubiese gustado conocer a Enkidu desde niño.

—Sí, tengo hermanos, pero viven lejos—dijo después de beber—. Este reino estaba destinado por mi madre Ninsun para mí, ya lo sabes. Los otros hijos de mi padre… no sé de ellos. Sólo tengo una hermana aquí.

Enkidu alzó las cejas.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber de ellos? ¿Quién es tu hermana?

—No—refutó Gilgamesh—. Nunca estuvieron a mi lado. Nunca lo estarán.

—Oh…—Enkidu se acomodó para luego volver a su curiosidad: —pero tu hermana sí está aquí a tu lado.

—Sí, pero ella…

—¿Quién es? —preguntó por segunda vez Enkidu, ya completamente interesado en ello, como si fuese un chisme fresco.

—Nidasag. Es una hermanastra realmente. Hija de mi padre.

Enkidu se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. Jamás hubiese imaginado que la consorte Nidasag fuese hermana de Gilgamesh, sobretodo por lo poco parecido que eran. Nidasag era una joven de hermoso cabello oscuro y piel acariciada por el sol, de unos ojos cálidos como las arenas del desierto. Gilgamesh era todo lo contrario. Enkidu no quiso seguir indagando en eso por lo incómodo que le pareció y prefirió continuar la conversación por otro lado.

—¿Y si uno de ellos quiere ser heredero de tu reinado? —habló Enkidu sin malas intenciones en sus palabras.

—Suena como si aquello fuese a ocurrir pronto.

—Digo—se justificó Enkidu—, insisto: ¿A quién dejarás Uruk cuando tú ya no puedas reinar?

Gilgamesh soltó una risotada.

—Deja de insistir en eso. Eso no ocurrirá jamás.

Enkidu se quedó con la duda si realmente Gilgamesh comprendía que a todos les tocaba alguna vez la visita de Ereshkigal a su puerta. Su miedo era tal que lo enceguecía.

—¿Por qué no tienes hijos si …? Bueno, tú sabes—continuó indagando en lo obvio Enkidu.

—Lo supe hasta hace poco—contestó Gilgamesh, abrigándose—. Mis mujeres toman hierbas para evitar la concepción. Supongo los sacerdotes las preparan para que aquello no ocurra. No es de mi incumbencia cómo lo hacen, sólo sé que lo hacen hasta que yo elija una esposa.

—Una sabia decisión… ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de niños reclamando el trono si no tomaran esas hierbas?

Ambos se largaron a reír y decidieron irse a la habitación, con los ánimos expectantes.

En el dormitorio, Enkidu miraba a través de la ventana los muros destruidos de Uruk. La brisa le causaba escalofríos, pero era agradable para despejar un poco la mente. Se sintió afortunado de vivir en un lugar tan hermoso como el palacio. A pesar de amar su antigua cuna, su amado bosque, el olor fragante de las frutas en sus arbustos, se encontraba completamente complacido y acostumbrado a la buena vida de palacio, donde le atendían y a su disposición se encontraba todo lo que él quisiera, todo gracias a Gilgamesh. Aquella bondad que lo salvó de la muerte hace ya varios años, era su mayor logro en la vida, era su orgullo, el descubrir esa veta de piedras preciosas que era su corazón. Piedras mucho más bellas que las que atesoraba en su sala, eran piedras únicas que nadie merecía ver: así era el corazón de Gilgamesh para Enkidu. Una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron en un suave rosa.

Gilgamesh fue a su lado y se apoyó en el lado contrario.

—¿En qué piensas?

Enkidu curvó la espalda para acomodarse sobre el alféizar y habló:

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero Uruk es como mi propio reinado. Recordaba que el día que llegué aquí, deseé tener esta ciudad como mi reino, ser rey de este complejo admirable. De alguna manera, ese deseo momentáneo se volvió realidad.

Gilgamesh se cruzó de brazos y asintió distraído.

—Sí… podría decirse que en estos años ambos hemos gobernado Uruk. Quizás el mérito también es tuyo—dijo Gilgamesh en un susurro.

Enkidu soltó un adorable bufido y exclamó:

—Ese no es el Gilgamesh que conocí. Estoy muy feliz, porque finalmente logré mi cometido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Gilgamesh con el ceño fruncido.

—He acabado con el tiránico rey de Uruk. Ante mí se encuentra un rey preocupado por su pueblo, de deseos nobles y que reconoce el esfuerzo de los demás.

Enkidu mantenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Lucía bello, era precioso. Gilgamesh no dejaba de mirarlo, estaba tentado a decir eso que no quería, a vomitar las flores de su pecho, pero…

—Fui yo el que quiso cambiar—repuso Gilgamesh—, quizás si estaba equivocado, no sé.

Enkidu fue a su lado y se recostó en su hombro.

—Sí. Si no hubiese sido por ti, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

Gilgamesh estrechó a Enkidu hacia si por los hombros y ambos se quedaron mirando Uruk hasta que decidieron ir a la cama.

Cuando Enkidu se estaba desnudando, su espalda de curvatura suave parecía suave y tersa, completamente juvenil y tentadora. Gilgamesh deslizó sus ojos por su cintura y finalmente llegó a sus muslos firmes.

Fue tras él.

Le abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su frente en el hombro derecho de Enkidu. El pecho de Enkidu se elevó guardando dentro de él sus esperanzas y deseos más profundos que se mantenían quebrados en el fondo de sus pensamientos. Alzó sus manos y acarició los antebrazos de Gilgamesh.

—Eres tan dedicado conmigo—murmuró Enkidu con algo de tristeza en su voz—, gracias.

Gilgamesh alzó la cabeza y depositó un beso en el hombro, para luego voltear a Enkidu y reclamar su rostro para besarlo.

Enkidu decidió engañarse y pensar que Gilgamesh estaba genuinamente enamorado de él. Sabía que estaba danzando con fuego, que podría salir lastimado de su propia trampa, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de dañar su corazón por vivir una fantasía tan inocente como ser amado por otro. Así como Enkidu lo deseaba, sintió las manos de Gilgamesh recorrer su cuerpo de manera distinta a como solía hacerlo.

Lentamente, en el secreto de sus labios, caminaron hacia la cama y Enkidu se tendió en ella, trayendo consigo a Gilgamesh. Quería regalarle su cuerpo una vez más, como siempre lo hacía. Quería desaparecer por él, entregar cada gota de su sangre a su gloria, sacrificarse enteramente por su rey.

—…

Enkidu estuvo a punto de decirlo. Cerró sus labios fuertemente cuando supo que las palabras pugnaban por huir. Gilgamesh detuvo sus caricias y frunció el ceño, como supiera la continuación de aquel silencio. Enkidu evitó el contacto visual y abrió las piernas, para permitir que Gilgamesh se acomodara entre ellas.

La mano fuerte y masculina de Gilgamesh reclamó el rostro de Enkidu y acarició fugazmente su mentón. Una sonrisa sincera y agradable se asomó en su rostro y depositó un beso en su mejilla para luego deslizarse a través de su pecho y su abdomen. Enkidu enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él y de pronto sintió algo entre sus piernas.  
Gilgamesh haría de esa noche algo diferente. Se lo había propuesto todo el día.

La respiración de Gilgamesh estaba muy cerca de su sexo. Enkidu se alzó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sabiendo que su corazón se disparó en su pecho. La respiración se detuvo unos segundos y la sangre bombeaba intensa en su oído. Se relamió los labios en pos de decir alguna cosa, pero el silencio se apropió de sus palabras.

Gilgamesh, como adivinando sus pensamientos, alzó el dedo índice de su mano derecha y lo colocó sobre sus propios labios.

—Shht…

Gilgamesh tomó el miembro de Enkidu entre sus manos y después de prepararse mentalmente para eso, apoyó sus labios en el inicio de este y lo introdujo lentamente en su boca.

Enkidu ahogó un suspiro de placer. Una sensación serpenteante se trasladó a través de sus músculos y un pequeño espasmo hizo tiritar sus piernas. Nunca en la vida había ocurrido algo así entre los dos. Gilgamesh nunca entregaba una pizca de sumisión ni mucho menos se rebajaba a pensar que los demás necesitaban también algo de placer. Gilgamesh era considerado con Enkidu a la hora de tener relaciones, pero sus sesiones eran rutinarias de cierta forma: Gilgamesh dominaba, terminaba en alguna parte de Enkidu, esperaba a que él también lo hiciera si estaba de humor y luego se quedaban en silencio mirando el techo, sabiendo que la mentira que entretejían entre los dos era débil y obvia. Esta era primera vez que la lengua húmeda y caliente de Gilgamesh se deslizaba por el largo de su sexo y su respiración acelerada enfriaba levemente su piel.

La fantasía de Enkidu estaba en su máximo esplendor.

Se aferró a las sábanas y se permitió observar la escena, con todas las emociones acariciando su razón, con mil dedos suaves y perfumados, como burbujas alegres que emergían de lo profundo de su ser. Sus labios se curvaron y una sonrisa de complacencia se creó en su cara relajada que fue reflejada en la oscuridad por un rayo que quebró la quietud de los cielos.

Un trueno sofocó un gemido de Enkidu y su espalda se curvó para finalmente volver a tenderse sobre el desorden de mantas y sábanas. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no sentía el deleite del calor de alguna cavidad en su miembro y pensar que era Gilgamesh esta vez le provocaba un arranque de placer.

—Tómame…—musitó Enkidu, con la mirada perdida en un lugar indeterminado.

Gilgamesh continuó con su labor hasta que Enkidu estuviese lo suficientemente enervado como para tener su cuerpo completamente relajado. Limpió la comisura de los labios y se tendió a su lado, para reclamar su cuerpo y colocarlo sobre él. Se miraron unos segundos y Enkidu se acomodó entre las piernas de Gilgamesh con el corazón tan acelerado que, en la calma de la noche, podía oírse. Su miembro rozó el de Gilgamesh y lentamente descendió hasta encontrarse en cierta zona prohibida. Gilgamesh tragó con dificultad y se aferró a los brazos delgados de Enkidu.

Ambos se miraron un momento, completamente asombrados de la situación. Ninguno de los dos creía que algo así podía suceder. Los brazos de Enkidu tiritaron y se alzó sobre Gilgamesh. Con cierto temor susurró algo que no entendió y la mirada asustada de Gilgamesh era por lo bajo, increíble. Con temor, los dedos de Enkidu se deslizaron por las sábanas hasta dar con la botella de aceite que siempre tenían a su disposición y la destapó con el temblor de sus manos. Se guió hasta su miembro y la dejó caer por completo, bañando su entrepierna en el aroma característico del líquido. Sin dejar de mirarse, Enkidu lo pensó.

Descendió entre las piernas de Gilgamesh y se deslizó un momento, dudoso, sin creer que algo así pudiese pasar. Gilgamesh mantenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba con ímpetu, como si se estuviese preparando. Abrió las piernas y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Enkidu entró en él, soltando un suspiro tan ensoñado que pareciera que hubiese tocado el cielo. Gilgamesh nervioso, apretó los labios y se aferro de los brazos delgados de Enkidu. El movimiento comenzó con suavidad, como el secreto más oculto del mundo. Enkidu mantenía una sonrisa ida en su rostro, viviendo el momento al máximo, disfrutando de la expresión de malestar de Gilgamesh, de su rostro acalorado, de sus manos grandes sujetando sus antebrazos. Gilgamesh abrió los ojos y se sorprendió del placer plasmado en las facciones de Enkidu, realmente le había regalado algo que a nadie le regalaría.

Gilgamesh estaba incómodo, algo dentro de sí reñía por huir lejos, por abandonar todo y llevarse a Enkidu con él para siempre, olvidarse de Ishtar, de Shamash, de su madre, de todo el mundo y ser simplemente Gilgamesh, un hombre con su amigo.

Cuando notó algo tibio en lo hondo de su cuerpo se encogió, disgustado, incluso algo asqueado de haber cedido, tanto así que la racionalidad llegó de golpe y puso su mano en el pecho agitado de Enkidu.

Gilgamesh negó con determinación y pidió sin palabras que detuvieran la sesión.

La fantasía de Enkidu se rompió.

Por alguna razón aquello le apenó enormemente. Abrió los ojos de par en par y la vergüenza le invadió. Sin mirarlo, se salió de su cuerpo y planeaba huir de aquel lugar, internarse en el palacio y esconderse hasta el amanecer, pero Gilgamesh le detuvo antes de que se incorporara de la cama. Lo llamó a su lado y le habló:

—Nunca más hagas algo como esto.

Enkidu no quería mirarlo, estaba completamente avergonzado. Se llevó una mano a la boca y la cubrió por completo. Habló muy bajo, sin embargo, se escuchó preciso.  
—No necesito hacerlo, tú ya eres mío.

Gilgamesh estrechó los ojos y el aguacero llegó a su fin. Las emociones de Enkidu fluían con la lluvia, pero su última esperanza se apagó como quien sopla una vela que se mantiene encendida para espantar la soledad de la oscuridad. El pecho le volvió a doler, como aquella noche en donde Gilgamesh le confesó que no sentía nada. Realmente danzó con fuego y se quemó, quemó sus manos, su mente y ese algo que resguardaba el secreto que consumía lentamente su vida.

—Esto ha sido una falta de respeto hacia mí. No sé por qué has creído que tenías el derecho de hacer algo así.

—Creí que lo habías permitido—susurró Enkidu, angustiado—, vi que…

—¿Hasta cuando vas a pensar cosas de este tipo? Ya te dije que no siento nada.

—Yo…—Enkidu escondía sus ojos tras su cabello, incómodo y angustiado.

—Me avergüenza tu manera de pensar. No puedo tolerar tu comportamiento.

Enkidu alzó la cabeza y se volteó a verle con los ojos idos.

—Es tu orgullo el que está involucrado, ¿No? —Enkidu hablaba inexpresivo, completamente apagado, incluso el brillo de su cabello desapareció. Era como si quedara la frialdad de una guerra perdida, con los páramos muertos e infecundos. Era su propia guerra la que llegaba a su fin.

—No es mi orgullo, es…—Gilgamesh no supo como responder a eso porque efectivamente sí era su orgullo el que no le permitía dejarse llevar y otorgarle placer a Enkidu.

—No importa—Enkidu sonrió como un autómata, con esa falsedad que aprendió de los demás, que imitaba a la perfección. Él creía que no conocía lo que era realmente sentir, el vivir un momento a pleno, el sonido de la dicha, pero se equivocaba, se equivocaba rotundamente—. Olvidemos esto. No recordaré nada de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros hoy. Conténtate y toma mi cuerpo, úsame.

Gilgamesh odiaba que Enkidu le dijera aquello, sin embargo, no le reprochó. Enkidu apartó su larga cabellera para no aplastarla con sus muslos, se acomodó sobre las caderas de Gilgamesh y entregó su propio cuerpo para que él hiciera lo suyo después de lubricarse.

Fuese como fuese, lo olvidó conforme sentía en la profundidad de su cuerpo el calor de Gilgamesh. Apoyó su frente en la de él y las pestañas cosquillearon sus mejillas. Respiraba acelerado sobre sus labios, tentado a decirlo.

A decir lo imposible.

La angustia se apropió de su pecho y se extendió por su abdomen, como un dolor agudo, como el punzar de una espina venenosa. Soltó un sollozo y permitió que Gilgamesh entrara completamente en él.

Se entregó, así como tantas otras noches. Se abandonó al placer, a ser nadie, a relegar de su origen y objetivo. Cedió ante el olvido y vació su mente de sus atribulados pensamientos, desdeñando sus miedos más profundos. Tenía la necesidad de sentir fuego en su piel, de ser desintegrado y que Gilgamesh diera un espacio en su corazón. Sus deseos incomprendidos incluso por él mismo consumían cada centímetro de su cordura hasta que finalmente las lágrimas no se contuvieron y rodaron por sus mejillas. Solía dejar escapar algunas lágrimas de placer, pero esta vez eran del dolor de ser poseído sin amor, sólo por el lívido de utilizar su cuerpo, como el recipiente vacío que era.

Cómo anhelaba ser amado alguna vez en la vida. Aún quería creer que aquello fuese posible.

Cuando todo acabó, Enkidu se tendió a un lado de Gilgamesh con las lágrimas tibias aún derrumbándose. Gilgamesh estaba al tanto de aquello, pero pasó de preguntar.  
Enkidu asumió que era porque realmente no le importaba.

Él era sólo su juguete, su arma.

Él no era nada.

Él no era nadie.


	31. 27 Corazón I

_Tablilla VII_

_Capítulo 26_

_Corazón_

El día siguiente fue sumamente incómodo.

Enkidu se durmió dándole la espalda a Gilgamesh. Tuvo pesadillas.

Soñó que caía al vacío y profundo en agua y no le dejaba regresar a la superficie. Luego soñó que se perdía en la oscuridad.

Soñó muchas veces con Gilgamesh. Le miraba desde su altura con el brillo de sus ojos rojos reluciendo en sus iris y el desprecio se veía impregnado en su expresión. Temió ser desechado, ser desplazado.

Enkidu miró con tristeza un ave apoyarse en el balcón.

Gilgamesh finalmente se levantó y dejó a solas a Enkidu. Regresó luego y habló fuerte:

—Ya levántate.

Se incorporó en el lecho e hicieron contacto visual. Gilgamesh le miraba muy parecido a cómo lo hacía en sus sueños: parecía enfadado, quizás menospreciándolo.

—Hoy no quiero salir de la habitación—dijo Enkidu, volviéndose a acostar.

—Si es por lo de anoche—habló con seguridad—, estás siendo dramático. Ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte. Muévete, tonto.

Las palabras y el tono de voz que usaba eran similares a los que utilizaba los primeros días de Enkidu en Uruk. Cada vez que avanzaban en algo, parecía que nada fuese fructífero y retrocedían.

—¿Vas a seguir ahí? Párate.

Enkidu volvió a lazarse y se levantó con lentitud. Desnudo como estaba, fue al baño y luego a su vestidor. No se puso nada pomposo, parecía un ciudadano común y corriente.

—No quiero ir al concilio, ni a la muralla: me iré a estudiar.

Gilgamesh se volteó, iracundo.

—No. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.

—Gil—comenzó Enkidu—, si no quieres hacerte cargo de tus acciones, no me culpes a mí por tomar las mías.

Se quedó estático ante las palabras de Enkidu, cerró los labios y negó cansado.

—Has lo que quieras. Largo.

Enkidu no sonrió, no miró hacia los lados, no dijo nada. Simplemente se volteó con el rostro inexpresivo y caminó hacia la salida del hall, rumbo a su biblioteca.  
Cuando llegó a ella, se apoyó en la puerta y miró el suelo.

—Estoy… ¿Sufriendo? —se dijo, curvando las cejas—, no entiendo qué me ocurre.

Caminó para sentarse en su mesa y mirar las tablillas en blanco. Realmente no quería estudiar, quería alejarse un momento de Gilgamesh: lo ocurrido en la noche, más que el acto en sí, le carcomía por dentro. Era su ilusión.

El secreto que Ishtar conocía.

Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y reflexionó un momento: realmente no era importante lo que había sucedido, sólo fue un error, nada en particular.

—Perdóname Gil—susurró, jugando con un cincel, viendo sus deformes dibujos.

Recordó la pintura a las afueras de la sala de reuniones.

No iría a pintarla por ahora, le parecía una falta de respeto a Uruk y a todos los ciudadanos devastados con las pérdidas de sus seres queridos. Debía trabajar duro por ellos.

—Sólo es un día de descanso.

Enkidu tenía la costumbre de hablar solo. Se levantó y revisó las tablillas de la biblioteca, una por una, sin interesarse por ninguna. Estuvo la mayor parte de la mañana leyendo reportes astronómicos sin prestar atención del todo.

Siduri llegó y con delicadeza, llamó a Enkidu.

—Es hora de almorzar, ve al comedor principal.

—Oh, Siduri—se giró para sonreírle—, ¿Cómo estás?

—Todo bien. Ayer pude descansar y me encuentro repuesta para todo el trabajo.

Enkidu la miró unos segundos y se ensombreció. Siduri lo notó y borró su sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, acercándose.

—¿Tienes un momento? —dijo Enkidu, sentándose en su mesa, invitando a Siduri.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí—la escribana se sentó y dejó sus cosas de lado—, ¿Qué ocurre?

Enkidu meditó.

—¿Puedo contarte algo muy íntimo?

Siduri se puso nerviosa, pero asintió de todas maneras.

—Gilgamesh es… muy diferente conmigo. Cuando estamos en público me trata con firmeza, me ordena y me mira como si fuese una cosa, no me molesta, pero cuando estamos solos las cosas cambian: ¿Te imaginas a Gilgamesh sonriendo con bondad? Él toma mi mano con suavidad, me abraza, habla calmado. Siduri, sé que quizás sospechas cosas, soy perceptivo, pero dudo que alguien sepa que Gilgamesh es diferente.

"Quisiera creer que las cosas mejoran día a día, pero parece que sólo retroceden. Es difícil tratar con él, ¿Sabes?, yo sé que lo conoces desde pequeño y probablemente fuiste cercana con él por mucho tiempo. Todos saben que su carácter y su personalidad son algo difícil de llevar: yo he podido ser mucho por él.

"Pero nunca me sentí tan roto como ahora. Algo ocurre conmigo y no logro comprenderlo, creo.

Siduri curvó las cejas al escuchar el relato de Enkidu. Posó una mano sobre la de Enkidu cuando él derramó una lágrima.

Terminó abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda: Enkidu no tenía ningún soporte más que Gilgamesh y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de alguien más.

—La verdad, si me sorprende cómo Gilgamesh ha cambiado con el tiempo. Todos lo hemos notado y ha cambiado para bien. Obviamente esto es gracias a ti, pero: ¿A qué costo? ¿Has pensado en ti en todo este tiempo? Debe ser agotador y sobretodo dificultoso si tienes que soportar tanto y con una sonrisa tan bella como la tuya. Es normal que colapses.

—No tenía la capacidad de sentir y ahora me abordan toda clase de sentimientos y termino confundido, no sé que ocurre conmigo, no sé cómo lidiar con todo esto ni tampoco como interpretarlo. Intento no pensar en esto porque mi madre no me ha dotado con el don de entender.

—Claro que entiendes los sentimientos. Sabes cuando las personas necesitan un apoyo, sabes cómo guiar a Gilgamesh y eso es comprenderlo. Quizás no sabes interpretarte, sin embargo, no quiere decir que no sepas.

Enkidu limpió sus lágrimas y miró a Siduri: se atrevió a decirlo.

—Creo que… estoy enamorado.

Siduri abrió los ojos levemente para luego curvar las cejas.

—Oh, querido Enkidu—Siduri acarició sus nudillos y apretó los labios sutilmente—, no me queda más que decirte que lo siento. Sabes cómo es él.

—Sólo creo que es eso. Es lo que veo en los demás y se refleja en mí. Necesito aclararlo con mayor precisión porque no estoy seguro. De hecho, estoy confundido. Probablemente no es nada, entiendo más o menos por qué podría haber pasado algo así. Insisto, no tengo la capacidad de sentir algo así. Debe ser una mezcla de emociones y pensamientos que me hacen creer algo como eso. Necesito estudiarlo más.

Siduri miró los dibujos de Enkidu y sonrió con tristeza. Acarició uno de ellos y habló:

—No se trata de estudiarlo o no, es algo que simplemente ocurre y que muchas veces es desafortunado.

—No lo creo Siduri. Seguramente mañana lo olvidaré. Anoche pasó algo y me confundí.

Siduri pasó de preguntar qué había ocurrido.

—Sea como sea—dijo Siduri—, no te dejes de lado. Cuídate y preocúpate por ti. No dejes que Gilgamesh te desplace de ti mismo. No eres Gilgamesh, no eres parte de él y eso hace la relación que tienen tan hermosa, porque por fin Gilgamesh compartió algo con alguien.

—Esa es una de mis mayores tristezas—confesó Enkidu—, quiero ser todo para él.

—Ya eres todo para él. Él no conoce nada más que tú.

Enkidu soltó una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

—También sé que tú…—Enkidu miro a Siduri—sientes algo por él.

Siduri enrojeció ya abrió los ojos.

—¡Enkidu! ¡No digas esas cosas!

—Es cierto, pero tú tienes la suficiente calma mental como para afrontar todo esto sola. Ahora ambos sabemos un secreto del otro.

Siduri suspiró y desvió la mirada: no servía de nada negárselo.

—Seguramente es porque mi mundo gira alrededor de él. No he conocido más hombres con quienes entablar una amistad más allá de un saludo de pasillo. No le tomo importancia porque es imposible cualquier cosa. Es algo que ocurrió naturalmente como su escribana, era obvio que iba a pasar. Me alegra ahora ser más cercana a él, pero sigue siendo quién es. Es imposible cambiarlo.

—No creo que la solución sea cambiarlo. Me encantaría que él se acercara a ti de aquella forma.

Siduri analizó la situación y negó con suavidad.

—A pesar de sentir esas cosas que me confesaste, aún piensas en los demás: ¿No hay egoísmo en ti? ¿No deseas algo para ti mismo? Quieres que Gilgamesh me vea de otra manera cuando podrías desear lo mismo para ti.

—Mi deseo es verlo feliz siempre. Sea conmigo o no.

—Tu entrega es demasiado hermosa—dijo Siduri, suspirando—, eres un ser de luz.

Enkidu negó con tristeza:

—Sólo soy un montón de arcilla.

—Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a Uruk.

Siduri limpió una lágrima de Enkidu y le acarició el cabello.

—Es difícil pedirte que no llores más, pero sé que puedes hacer un esfuerzo. Gilgamesh te adora, lo noto en cómo te mira, a pesar de que te trate como a los demás. Creo en tus palabras, creo que sea diferente contigo, creo muchas cosas y sé que son ciertas, pero no puedo asegurarte que lo que tu deseas sea cierto. No sé leerlo como tú lo entiendes.

Enkidu asintió: sus ojos estaban hinchados, sus mejillas enrojecidas al igual que la nariz. Continuó llorando y Siduri lo abrazó una vez más.

—Ya podrás calmarte, cariño. Sólo respira, te traeré a…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Gilgamesh apareció en la biblioteca y ambos pegaron un respingo. Enkidu descendió la mirada rápidamente y Siduri se puso de pie de un brinco.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de repente Siduri? Y tú, ¿Por qué no bajaste a almorzar conmigo?

—Gilgamesh—comenzó Siduri con prudencia—, déjalo un momento…

—Fuera de aquí—le ordenó y Siduri no tuvo más remedio que salir, sin echarle una última mirada a Enkidu.

Gilgamesh se sentó en la silla que dejó libre Siduri y alzó el rostro de Enkidu.

—¿Por qué estás lloriqueando? ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar evadiendo tus responsabilidades? Corta tu tontería y ven a trabajar.

Enkidu tenía las cejas curvadas y no podía dejar de llorar.

—N-no es nada, por favor, déjame sólo, ya me repondré.

—Supongo que no le dijiste a Siduri lo que pasó anoche porque si es así, te enviaré lejos.

—No, por supuesto que no Gil. Es nuestra intimidad. A nadie le contaría algo así.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

—Le pedí un consejo.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Por qué no me lo has pedido a mí?

—Le dije que estoy confundido con mis pensamientos y esto me abruma mucho. Sé que has estado ocupado y no quiero que lidies con mis tonterías. Está bien Gil, estoy mejor.

Gilgamesh lo juzgó con la mirada y resopló. Restregó sus ojos y los entornó.

—¿Qué pensamientos de abruman? —dijo, mirándolo atentamente.

Enkidu negó con suavidad.

—Es lo que he estado pasando todos estos días: el concilio, la gente sufriendo, nuestro alejamiento, cosas así. Estoy algo superado, pero no es nada, te lo prometo.  
—Bien… No es necesario que vayas al muro hoy, quédate aquí si quieres.

—Gracias Gil.

Pasó un rato en donde Enkidu logró calmarse y sus ojos se aclararon.

—Seguiré estudiando, quiero…

—He cambiado de opinión. Irás al muro conmigo y luego iremos al río.

Enkidu quedó sorprendido de oír eso. Quiso preguntarle, pero Gilgamesh se adelantó.

—Alístate. Quiero verte en las caballerizas.

—Pero…

—Sólo has lo que te digo—dijo Gilgamesh con firmeza—, iremos al río. Armaremos una tienda, como en el bosque de cedros.

Enkidu, genuinamente intrigado, pestañeó para aclarar sus ojos de las lágrimas y simplemente asintió.

Gilgamesh se encontraba en las caballerizas con todo preparado: un carruaje llevaba lo necesario para armar una tienda. A pesar de que Gilgamesh podría hacer aparecer las cosas por portales, prefirió "hacerlo a la antigua". Llevaba tinajas de vino, comida y ropa, como si quisiera rememorar aquel viaje por el bosque.

—Llegas tarde—dijo, cuando Enkidu apareció vestido con sencillez: llevaba una camisa suelta y el cabello trenzado. Estaba ojeroso y no parecía muy alegre—. Tú manejarás esta cosa, ¿Podrás?

—Supongo—contestó Enkidu, acariciando el caballo—, ¿Por qué alguien no nos llevará?

—Porque quiero estar a solas contigo.

Enkidu asintió y se subió al carruaje, sin decir nada.

El viaje comenzó y las casas destruidas adornaban los costados de las calles. Parecía como si un terremoto voraz gobernó el caos y arrasó con todo a su paso. La muralla no estaba en mejores condiciones y las obras de reconstrucción habían comenzado.

Gilgamesh evitó ver la ciudad en ese estado. Le causaba un revoltijo de tripas y por supuesto, ansiedad. Se acomodó y abrazó sus piernas.

El carruaje continuó y llegaron al muro desmoronado. Gilgamesh y Enkidu descendieron y echaron una ojeada rápida al lugar: cientos de hombres con mulas y carruajes intentaba deshacerse de los enormes peñascos abandonados a un lado, otros tantos los molían a martillazos para ser llevados y utilizados nuevamente.

Gilgamesh colocó las manos en la cintura y resopló.

—Su majestad—dijo un hombre completamente sucio, lleno de polvo y con una tablilla en la mano—, hemos retirado la mayor parte de los trozos grandes de la muralla y las obras de reconstrucción pronto comenzarán.

—Alza la vista—pidió Gilgamesh y el hombre obedeció—, ¿Cómo van los números?

El capataz suspiró.

—No muy bien. Necesitaremos muchos recursos para tapar el agujero. No he podido comunicarme con el encargado de las casas y el agua se agota una y otra vez.  
Gilgamesh se restregó el rostro y miró a su alrededor: las casas destruidas, el mercado en el suelo, animales suelos andando a sus anchas, hombres desolados sentados en lo que alguna vez fueron bancos.

A lo lejos estaba el templo de Ishtar que estaba casi intacto. Lo miró con aborrecimiento, como si los propios sacerdotes fuesen los culpables de tal catástrofe. Se distrajo un momento y luego regresó a la conversación.

—Informa luego tu trabajo al encargado en el zigurat. Pronto pondremos las necesidades sobre la mesa. Sigue con tu trabajo.

El hombre reverenció y se retiró intentando no darle la espalda.

—Gil—dijo Enkidu—, esa niña te está mirando.

Gilgamesh giró la cabeza hacia una chiquilla que reconoció al instante: era la pequeña que bendijo el día que bajo al mercado con Enkidu, la niña que se atrevió a darle una flor. Tenia las ojeras marcadas, la cara sucia y la ropa estropeada. La mirada era vacía y parecía que hubiese madurado en tan solo semanas.

Enkidu se agachó a su nivel y la llamó, pero ella no acudió.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Ya no tengo familia—dijo la niña con un tono tan frío que helaba los huesos—, se han ido con Ereshkigal.

Enkidu abrió levemente los ojos y Gilgamesh alzó una ceja.

—¿Tus padres no tenían hermanos con quienes puedas quedarte? —preguntó Enkidu, levantándose y yendo a su lado.

—Todos han muerto. Sólo he quedado yo. Me escondí en el sótano donde guardábamos las frutas y el agua. Me quedé ahí por días. Tengo hambre y los demás me espantan de sus locales arruinados.

Enkidu fue donde Gilgamesh y le habló en voz baja:

—No podemos dejar esta niña aquí, Gil, me la llevaré al palacio.

Gilgamesh soltó una risa que retuvo enseguida.

—Si me preocupara de todos los niños huérfanos que hay en esta ciudad no daría abasto.

Enkidu arrugó el entrecejo.

—Es tu deber, hay que hacer algo con todos los niños, no puedes dejarlos que vivan como perros callejeros.

—Pero no me los llevaré al palacio.

—Gil, tú bendijiste a esta niña. Entrégale esa bendición.

Gilgamesh giró los ojos ya aburrido.

—Entiendo tus buenas intenciones, pero no puedo ser injusto: Eso es lo que quieres, ¿No? Que deje de ser injusto.

Enkidu guardó silencio y asintió. Al voltearse la chica ya no estaba.

—…Tienes razón Gil. Es lamentable.

Gilgamesh suspiró y acarició toscamente la espalda de Enkidu.

—Entiendo tus intenciones, pero no puedo hacer algo como eso.

Enkidu quedó sombrío. Se giró a ver el muro y miró sus manos.

—Debería ayudar. Tengo la fuerza suficiente para mover esas piedras.

—No—dictaminó Gilgamesh—. Los hombres comunes y corrientes deben hacerlo.

Enkidu frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? Ambos acabaríamos con esto lo más rápido posible.

—No—repitió Gilgamesh—; yo soy regente y no debo ensuciarme las manos con cosas como estas.

—Gil, no me parece en absoluto lo que estás diciendo. Si te acercaras a la gente serías mucho mejor rey.

Gilgamesh estrechó los ojos y negó con suavidad.

—No lo entiendes, Enkidu. No se trata de ser mas carismático con mi pueblo—Gilgamesh levantó un pie con sus finísimos zapatos y apartó un trozo de muro que ensuciaba sus vestimentas—, se trata de que la gente ame su hogar. Si lo construyen ellos tendrán en la sangre el fervor de que Uruk es parte de sus vidas. Necesito ciudadanos energizados, que comprendan que esta tierra es para mí y que debe ser mucho más que una simple ciudad: quiero ciudadanos ricos, felices, sanos y fuertes porque eso es lo que merezco y mucho más. Si reconstruyen sus muros a base de sus esfuerzos, valorarán mucho más lo que tienen y yo podré decir que mis pertenencias son mucho mejores que el día anterior, mi tesoro es más grande, mis ambiciones también.

Enkidu miraba con asombro a Gilgamesh: dentro de todo su discurso se sentía su egocentrismo, pero un desliz de sabiduría se reflejaba en sus palabras. Enkidu se quedó estático unos momentos, intentando comprenderlo y luego sonrió.

—Es justo—aseveró Enkidu, mirando las espaldas sudorosas bajo el sol de los hombres que continuaban sus labores—, comprendo el punto. Sin embargo, eso no quita que yo pueda ayudar.

—No—reiteró Gilgamesh—. Tú eres parte de mí y no permitiré que te rebajes. Eres uno de mis máximos logros.

Enkidu le sonrió extrañado y finalmente no lo cuestionó.

Comenzaron a pasearse entre los escombros observando el avance de las obras. Con humildad, los trabajadores ofrecieron agua a Gilgamesh y Enkidu la aceptaba a pesar de que Gilgamesh sentía algo de rechazo ante el gesto. El sol avanzaba por el horizonte hasta que los tonos rosáceos se plasmaron en el cielo. Los hombres seguían trabajando alumbrados por farolillos y pequeñas fogatas de aceite. Gilgamesh llamó a Enkidu y señaló el carruaje.

—Vamos al río.

Enkidu sintió ansiedad ya que eso significaba quedarse a solas con Gilgamesh y realmente no lo deseaba. Asintió y se dirigió al carruaje para subirse en él. Gilgamesh le siguió y así comenzó el viaje.

Una vez que traspasaron la puerta principal de la muralla, el silencio fue conformándose a medida que se alejaban del muro. Una brisa agradable se colaba por las ventanillas y Enkidu guiaba la marcha.

—¿Dónde quieres ir Gil?

—Sigue, yo te indicaré dónde doblar.

El carruaje continuó un trayecto recto y el río se veía a simple vista.

—¿Tienes hambre? Podemos llegar a comer—dijo Enkidu, intentando aliviar la ansiedad de alguna manera. No quería recordar lo de la noche anterior.

—Sí, llegaremos a comer. Sigue por este camino, llegaremos pronto.

Enkidu encausó la marcha por donde Gilgamesh indicó y llegaron a una especie de galería elegante y algo abandonada. Había una casa y las antorchas estaban apagadas. Enkidu descendió con la lamparilla encendida en sus manos e iluminó el camino.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó, llevando la lamparilla hasta su rostro.

—Aquí venía a jugar cuando era un niño. Podía nadar y si me quedaba hasta muy tarde, dormía en esta casa.

Enkidu sintió la brisa fresca acariciar sus cabellos y entrecerró los ojos.

—Gracias—dijo, luego de colocar la lámpara en el suelo y comenzar a descargar el carruaje.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mostrarme un lado tuyo tan íntimo. Siempre lo agradeceré.

Gilgamesh bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—No es nada realmente.

—Sí lo es—contradijo Enkidu, con la tela de la tienda entre sus manos—, si no lo fuera, no tendría sentido que me mostraras tu antigua habitación o este lugar.

Gilgamesh observó cómo Enkidu dejaba las cosas en el suelo mientras él se sumía en sus pensamientos. Miró la casa unos momentos y sonrió con nostalgia, recordando las tardes donde jugaba con amigos imaginarios, nadando feliz en el río, sentándose a tomar los rayos del sol. Decidió ayudar a Enkidu a armar la tienda, por lo que empezó con las telas gruesas que utilizaban para aislarse del exterior. Las extendieron sobre unos palos firmes que Enkidu enterró en el suelo y dejaron caer unas especies de cortina. Enkidu vio el alimento en el carruaje y lo llevo hasta la tienda: tomó las frutas y las colocó sobre una canasta.

—Me parece muy bonito que hayas querido hacer esto conmigo—dijo, sentándose en la tienda, descalzándose—, pasar este tiempo a solas nos ayuda a aclararnos… y a conectarme más contigo. Gil, estoy nervioso, no te lo ocultaré.

Gilgamesh vio como el último atisbo de día daba paso a la noche y suspiró.

—Quise traerte aquí porque no sé que es lo que pasa contigo, quiero que me hables. Últimamente sólo lloras y eso me desespera.

Enkidu sintió un leve dolor de estómago al escuchar eso. Encogió las piernas y desvió sus ojos.

—No tengo mucho que decir, Gil. No pasa nada.

—Sí, sí pasa, ¿Por qué lloras entonces? Estás triste y no quiero que lo estés, es molesto.

Enkidu miró inanimado una roca color terracota en el suelo. La tomó entre sus dedos y jugó con ella.

—Es que a veces no puedo soportar todo lo que ocurre. Tengo un caos interno, la ciudad destruida, tener que comprender y asimilar que…

—¿Qué cosa? —Gilgamesh trajo la lámpara y la colocó entre los dos. La luz de la llama danzaba alegre y disipaba las sombras del rostro de Enkidu, que lucía muy triste.  
—A veces me gustaría que simplemente me dejaras ser. No quiero aparentarte nada nunca en mi vida, quiero ser sincero contigo, incluso si tengo miedo o pena. No te enojes, no te sientas incómodo. Es más, creo que debes estar agradecido de esto porque significa que mi confianza es absoluta.

—¿Agradecido? —Gilgamesh soltó una risa y negó—Hablas sólo tonterías.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Lamento mucho si perturbo tu calma con mis cosas.

—Hay algo que me molesta—dijo Gilgamesh con determinación—, ¿Qué tiene que ver Siduri con todo esto?

Enkidu se sintió incómodo ante la pregunta, pero prefirió contestar:

—Ella es alguien cercana a mí. Confío en ella y quise expresarle mis inquietudes.

—Y, ¿Por qué no a mí?

—Porque estás absorto en tanto trabajo, no quiero sobrecargarte con tonterías.

—Siempre tengo tiempo para ti. Estoy enojado.

—Lo siento Gil. No podía hablar contigo esto.

Gilgamesh asintió y posó sus ojos en un lugar indeterminado.

—Ya lo sé. Se trata de mí.

Enkidu guardó silencio un momento y finalmente contestó:

—Sí, se trata de ti.

—¿Y por qué recurres a Siduri? Ella debe mantener una posición neutral con respecto a mí, ¿No te parece que eso sería influenciarla?

—¿Con quién más hablo, Gil? Shamhat se fue del palacio. No tengo más con quienes hablar. Muchas personas conversan conmigo, tengo amistades, pero nadie para confiar mis cosas más íntimas.

—¿Por qué de mí? ¿Qué te hice?

—Nada Gil. Se trata de ti, pero no exactamente de tu comportamiento o algo así.

—¿Entonces?

—No puedo decírtelo.

Gilgamesh resopló y sonrió con cierto aire engreído.

—Bien. No me meteré en tus asuntos, pero tú no te metas en los míos tampoco.

Enkidu alzó la cabeza y sus cejas se curvaron.

—Gil, no. No es así como funciona. Hay cosas que no sé de ti y si no quieres confiármelas está bien. No significa que me estimes menos por eso. Yo te quiero igual que siempre, sólo déjame sanar.

—¿Es por lo de anoche? ¿Tanta importancia le das a algo tan tonto?

Enkidu negó.

—No, lo de anoche fue un error. Ese error me hizo colapsar. Me encontré un estúpido y me avergüenza enormemente. No volverá a pasar.

—Eres bien estúpido, sí—aseveró Gilgamesh—, pero no te juzgaré. Puedes hacer las tonterías que quieras.

—La de anoche no.

—Yo…—Gilgamesh quería decir algo así como "yo lo permití", sin embargo, era imposible admitir algo así—Te conozco. Comprendo que tiene que ver con tus sentimientos.

—Sí—dijo con sinceridad—, tengo un revoltijo en mi mente. Me supera.

Enkidu mantuvo el silencio un momento hasta que la nariz le empezó a picar y la angustia se apropió de su pecho. Apretó los labios con fuerza y cerró sus párpados con un temblor. Una lágrima lo abandonó y escondió la cabeza entre su pecho y las piernas.

—Lloras mucho—hizo notar Gilgamesh—, no logro entenderlo.

—Es porque tú descargas tus penas de otra manera.

—Yo no tengo penas.

Enkidu respiró ahogado y se adentró en la tienda para limpiarse las lágrimas: la sensación de sentirse tonto por llorar frente a Gilgamesh era algo que jamás le abandonaría.

Gilgamesh entró también con la lamparilla y cerró la tienda para aislarse. Reclamó el rostro de Enkidu y acarició su mejilla.

—No llores.

—Gil. Sólo te pediré una cosa: déjame llorar. Necesito descargar el desastre que tengo en mi mente. Sólo déjame llorar a tu lado, en tu pecho para sentirme resguardado.

Gilgamesh lo miró unos segundos y luego de suspirar, extendió sus brazos y Enkidu se acunó entre ellos, apegando la cabeza a su pecho.

—Gil, supieras cómo se siente mi cuerpo ahora. Tengo escalofríos, no logro controlarme.

—Estás angustiado—comenzó a acariciar su cabello y finalmente lo abrazo.

No podía enojarse realmente con él. En lo profundo de su corazón estaba preocupado, no sabía qué hacer porque nunca se encontró ante esa situación. Le frustraba saber que se trataba de él y no poder hacer nada.

Seguramente se trataba de los sentimientos que Enkidu sentía por él.

Eso le revolvía el estómago porque significaba pensar en los propios. Lo evitaba lo más posible, el trabajo el ayudaba, sus preocupaciones, sin embargo, no curaba sus insomnios.

Enkidu lloraba en sus brazos, aferrando sus manos a la espalda. Dejó que toda la angustia saliera de su pecho y finalmente logró calmarse, con un hipido constante. Gilgamesh buscó un trozo de tela y se lo entregó a Enkidu para que limpiara su nariz. Se incorporó y quitó las últimas lágrimas de su rostro.

—Gracias Gil. Me siento mejor. En tus brazos me siento resguardado del mundo. No hay nada que me pueda hacer daño, no hay nada que me destruya. Es como estar en tu corazón.

—Qué cursi—dijo Gilgamesh en un tono áspero—, pero si te sirve, está bien.

—Estás muy distante conmigo.

—Sí. Es por lo de anoche.

—Olvídalo, yo haré como que jamás pasó. Es un secreto.

Gilgamesh también estaba angustiado. Lo había planeado todo el día: quería entregarse a él y se detuvo cuando ya lo había hecho. No sabía cómo exteriorizarlo sin sentirse menos, sin creer que había cedido y había sido débil. No sabía cómo decirlo.

Alzó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Enkidu: era tan hermoso, siempre lo pensaba cuando conectaban sus miradas. El corazón, para variar, comenzó a latirle más rápido y un temblor en su dedo índice hizo que se deslizara por su mejilla y llegara hasta su mentón.

—Gil.

Gilgamesh sonrió.

—Estoy a solas contigo. No necesito aparentar nada, supongo.

Enkidu le dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

—Entonces si aparentas todo en día—se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a trenzar su cabello—, debe ser cansador.

—No realmente—dijo Gilgamesh—, yo soy así.

—Me acabas de decir que aparentas—Enkidu terminó de trenzar su cabello. Los mechones al lado de su rostro lo hacían ver adorablemente delicado—; me hace sentir muy bien saber que conmigo no lo haces.

Quizás era la oportunidad de Gilgamesh para por fin entregar algo suyo.

Tomó el rostro de Enkidu entre sus manos y lo besó sin aviso.

Enkidu suspiró cuando aquello sucedió. Llevó sus manos a los hombros de Gilgamesh y los acarició. Se unieron en un beso apasionado, húmedo, lleno de energía y sensualidad. Gilgamesh recostó a Enkidu en el suelo y se apoyó sobre él.

—Hagamos esto como en el bosque. Yo me olvido de mí, tú de ti y así nos entregamos. No somos nadie—susurró Enkidu, acariciando la mandíbula de Gilgamesh.  
—Yo siempre seré quien soy—objetó Gilgamesh—, así quiero que me conozcas.

Volvieron a besarse. Gilgamesh descubrió los hombros de Enkidu y los besó, dejando un caminito frío tras el pasar de sus labios. Enkidu se enrojeció y prefirió cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo.

No lloró cuando Gilgamesh lo desnudó, sólo sonrió, disfrutando el momento por completo. Desnudó a Gilgamesh y la lamparilla se apagó cuando se abrazaron.  
Enkidu posó su labio superior en el inferior de Gilgamesh y depositó un beso inocente.

A Gilgamesh le encantaba el cabello de Enkidu. Desató la trenza (muchas veces en sus encuentros, Enkidu se trenzaba el cabello para que no molestara) y deslizó los dedos desde la nuca hasta el final de estos. Unos escalofríos invadieron a Enkidu y se le crispó la piel.

Obviamente era difícil, pero Gilgamesh entregaría algo de él nuevamente.

—Acuéstate en mi pecho—susurró Gilgamesh, mientras se sentaba y abría las piernas para que Enkidu se acomodara.

Lo abrazó por el abdomen y escondió la cabeza en un hombro. Se dirigió a su oído y le murmuró.

—Relájate, esto es por ti.

Una mano fuerte escaló por el pecho de Enkidu y se apoyó sobre su corazón. El cabello de Enkidu caía azaroso por todos lados y eso le encantaba a Gilgamesh. Besó su cuello, respiró en su oído y su juego erótico comenzó. Tomó una botella de aceite de un bolso que trajo consigo y la destapó.

Primero acarició su vientre bajo, deslizando sus dedos con lentitud, regocijándose de los espasmos que se producían en su piel. Luego aferró las caderas, abrió sus piernas y las masajeó con dedicación, mientras besaba su oído. Enkidu sentía como el rubor se apropiaba de sus mejillas y su respiración se aceleraba: lentamente, su cuerpo comenzó a despertar. Gilgamesh seguía jugando con los deseos: tocaba su ombligo, la cara interna de sus piernas, besaba su cuello, lamía su hombro.

Hasta que finalmente se atrevió y su mano encerró el sexo de Enkidu entre sus dedos.

Comenzó lento, pausado, disfrutando el desliz de su mano por el calor de la piel. Otras veces lo había hecho, pero no con la dedicación y la intención que ahora entregaba.  
Era diferente porque Gilgamesh quería entregarse a él de alguna manera. Con su pulgar dedicaba las caricias más sugerentes, más intensas, a lo que Enkidu respondía con un suspiro profundo de su pecho.

—Gil… eres todo para mí.

Gilgamesh lo dudó un segundo, pero finalmente lo soltó.

—También tú, eres todo.

Enkidu abrió los ojos y sonrió con lentitud.

—Quisiera…

—¿Qué quieres? —susurró Gilgamesh.

Enkidu dejó salir un gemido en respuesta.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Gilgamesh mientras él continuaba con su labor. Alrededor los insectos nocturnos cantaban sus melodías que acompañaban muy bien el estado febril de ambos.

Gilgamesh apresó la oreja de Enkidu entre sus labios y lo humedeció para que sintiera su respiración acelerada sobre su piel. Enkidu tiritaba de placer al ver cómo las manos aceitadas de Gilgamesh subían y bajaban cada vez más rápido, al punto de que comenzó a descontrolar sus espasmos.

Enkidu arqueó su espalda y su cabeza se alzó hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué? —susurró agitado, dejándose caer en el pecho de Gilgamesh.

—Porque lo mereces, porque quiero que calmes tu pena y tus miedos.

Enkidu sonrió: era una trampa de nuevo.

Seguramente Gilgamesh buscaba que toda la melancolía acabara a través del placer: de alguna manera se sintió satisfecho al creer que Gilgamesh lo concebía como un ser simple que se contentaba con poco. Era algo extraño, pero dejarse llevar por esa idea descabellada era placentero.

Quizás era un arma simple, muy fácil de contentar y engañar.

Al menos así era mucho más fácil de sobrellevar el caos en su cabeza.

—Ah…Gil.

Gilgamesh siempre sentía olas de calor cuando Enkidu decía su nombre en pleno acto. Sabía que su cuerpo encendió y quería participar en todo eso, pero dejó a Enkidu enervado, agitado y sudoroso.

Volteó el resto de la botella de aceite sobre su cuerpo y tomó a Enkidu para que se sentara sobre sus caderas. Con sus dedos, exploró cierta zona para estimular, lubricar y poder penetrarle posteriormente.

Enkidu otra vez se abandonó al placer: era algo que le dominaba fácilmente, era como si fuese una droga adictiva: era hedonista y no se sentía mal o indecoroso por eso, lo disfrutaba como un masoquista.

—Tengo una sola condición—dijo Gilgamesh, una vez que entró en su cuerpo—, no puedes venirte.

—¿Qué? —Enkidu se apoyó con ambas manos a los costados de Gilgamesh. Su cabellera caía azarosa por todos lados, enredándose entre los brazos, los dedos y el suelo—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero ver la carita de placer que me ponías ayer.

Enkidu abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente enrojecido. Apretó los labios y comenzó a moverse, sabiendo que le costaba trabajo sostenerse.  
El calor de la piel de ambos producía un agradable sudor perlado que no llegaba a deslizarse, si no que se mantenía sobre la piel como un manto húmedo. El resuello de Enkidu soltaba pequeños gemidos de voz neutra que volvían loco a Gilgamesh: era uno de sus momentos favoritos, oír la voz de Enkidu retenida por el placer.

—Dime lo que te gustaría que te hiciera—dijo Gilgamesh, con cierta malicia en la frase.

—Domíname, hazme tu esclavo, doblégame ante tu fuerza, quiero hacerte frente, quiero ver si puedo contigo, si puedo superar esa supremacía que me mata.  
Gilgamesh sonrió de júbilo. Su ego se encendió como una antorcha viva e intensa.

—Tú ya eres mío, ¿Qué mas quieres?

Enkidu alzó la cabeza y chocó con el techo de la tienda. Las manos de Gilgamesh escalaron por su pecho y rozó sus pezones, produciendo una sacudida en el cuerpo de Enkidu.

Ambos se separaron un momento y Enkidu se arrodilló y se apoyó en el suelo, dejando su espalda y su cuerpo dispuesto para que Gilgamesh volviese a apropiarse de él. Gilgamesh se posicionó y tomó la cintura de Enkidu con fuerzas para entrar. Enkidu, para variar, lloraba de placer y dejaba que un hilo de saliva recorriera su cuello y la comisura de sus labios. Le gustaba sentirse usado, un despojo, algo consumible. Era su deseo obsceno y Gilgamesh siempre se lo cumplía.

Gilgamesh enterró la cabeza de Enkidu en el suelo y agarró sus cabellos con violencia para posteriormente tirarlos. Lo alzó para apegar la espalda de Enkidu a su pecho y rasguñarlo.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Gilgamesh.

Enkidu no dijo nada.

Se acordó cuando Ishtar lo llamó puta.

Quizás eso era. Se vendía por su amistad. Así lo pensó y se escandalizó.

Eso le encendió las mejillas: deseo prohibido tras deseo prohibido.

—Maldita sea Gil—Enkidu se dejó caer y aferró la tela de la manta entre sus puños—, déjame correrme.

—No.

Las frutas estaban desperdigadas en el suelo y la lamparilla se había volteado.

Ya era media noche.

Enkidu fue poseído una y otra vez. El calor del momento le producía ese dolor absoluto del orgasmo y lo retenía cuanto podía.

Se imaginó que estaba abandonado en un claro del bosque y era encadenado al suelo y Gilgamesh venía por él y hacía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.  
Abrió los ojos.

Materializó la cadena que los unía y tiró de ella.

—Domíname—pidió.

Gilgamesh sonrió con soberbia.

—Sabía que eras mi mascota.

—Soy tu amigo.

—Cállate.

Gilgamesh tiró la cadena y la enredó alrededor de las muñecas de Enkidu, para apresarlas en su puño.

Enkidu soltó un gemido tan claro que Gilgamesh se regocijó y pintó una sonrisa petulante.

—Eres mío, tu cuerpo es mi lívido, tu carne mi alimento, te voy a poseer hasta que te convenzas de esto. Estás encadenado a mis pies, estás…

Gilgamesh sintió como en su mente se quebró un frasco de cristal y roció por todos lados un líquido rojo que olía intenso.

Eran sus sentimientos.

Guardó silencio y de pronto fue consciente de que pasó del goce al deseo.

Era suyo. Completamente suyo.

Qué bien se sentía.

Sabiendo que Enkidu estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, se dedicó a entregarle todo lo que podía y finalmente colocó una mano en su miembro.

—Ya puedes venirte. Hazlo.

Enkidu negó una y otra vez.

—Gil no, por favor, Gil… Gil… Gil, por favor, p-por… quita tu mano, Gil…

Ahogó un suspiró y finalmente no pudo detenerlo. Sintió el recorrido del líquido por su interior y como éste le abandonaba caliente y caía sobre la mano de Gilgamesh.  
Sentía fiebre, que se quemaba por dentro.

Gilgamesh encerró el puño sintiendo aquello en la palma de su mano y sonrió contento.

Consciente de que Enkidu le miraba, llevó su mano a sus labios y sacó la lengua. Dejó caer parte del líquido en ella y luego tragó.

Enkidu estaba impactado.

Si hubiese podido, se venía una segunda vez, sin embargo, eso no fue un impedimento para que su cuerpo sintiera un trueno.

A Gilgamesh no le importó poner la mano manchada sobre las caderas de Enkidu y aferrarse a él con más ímpetu para concentrarse en su propio clímax. Cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño, exhalaba con fuerzas.

_"Cómo quisiera que supieras que me tienes enfermo"_ dijo Gilgamesh en su mente, _"Pero no puedo decirte cosas que no son ciertas"_.

—Enkidu…

Se quedó quieto. Le gustaba detenerse cuando ocurría y sentir los espasmos alrededor de él dentro del cuerpo de Enkidu.

La cadena se desvaneció y Gilgamesh terminó de regularizar su respiración, moviéndose unos momentos más.

Mirar a Enkidu con los ojos cerrados y la expresión de placer plasmada en su rostro era una visión del paraíso. Se complació observándolo, como si fuese su tesoro más invaluable.

Se acostó a su lado para besarlo. Enkidu tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le besó como siempre: entregado, dulce, pasional.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Gilgamesh.

Era como si Enkidu se contentara con algo como eso. Sin embargo, sí se sentía mejor.

—Sí—dijo, aún con las mejillas encendidas—, pero esto no ordena mi cabeza. Es una solución momentánea que me llena de vida.

—¿Acaso estabas desprovisto de vida?

—Un poco—confesó, secando su frente—, ya podré reponerme y dejar de incomodarte.

—Hmmm… —Gilgamesh colocó los brazos bajo la cabeza y miró la lamparilla tirada en el suelo—Entonces simplemente abandónate conmigo todas las noches. Así lo olvidas.

—No se trata de eso. Debo solucionarlo. Tú olvidas todo con lo que haces día a día, tus tesoros y tus mujeres, pero yo no soy así.

—Es la manera correcta de lidiar con todos los parásitos de la mente.

—Tus insomnios dicen otra cosa, Gil.

El silencio se hizo después de que los corazones dejaran de saturar los oídos. La respiración calmada de ambos se entremezclaba con el cantar de los insectos.

—Tengo calor—dijo Enkidu después de un rato, incorporándose y abriendo la tienda—, vamos a bañarnos.

—¿A esta hora? —preguntó Gilgamesh.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Nos hemos bañado en la noche.

Gilgamesh lo pensó y finalmente accedió.

Ambos, desnudos como estaban, corrieron hacía el muelle y sumergieron sus pies para luego lanzarse al río y nadar en contra de la corriente. Enkidu se acercó a la orilla y Gilgamesh le siguió.

Enkidu, con una mano, arrojó un montón de agua a Gilgamesh y así, comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, con una inocencia poco esperada después del acto que llevaron a cabo. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus pieles y el cabello húmedo se apegaba a sus nucas.

Terminaron abrazados uno al otro, besándose, libres de todo juicio.

Esos actos no hacían más que torturar la mente de Enkidu, que, por muy feliz que se sintiera, algo no andaba bien.


	32. 28 Corazón II

Al día siguiente se despertaron desnudos en la tienda, sintiendo el frescor de la mañana ya que no habían cerrado la tienda del todo. Estaban cubiertos con una manta de lana y Enkidu dormía dándole la espalda a Gilgamesh.

—Gil—dijo, consciente de que estaba despierto—, hoy debemos ir a la biblioteca a leer los reportes.

—Deja eso—contestó Gilgamesh luego de bostezar—, ya lo sé, pero primero quiero llegar al palacio y comer.

—Tengo que seguir estudiando, me han dado algunas actas de estudio a seguir: ¿Debería dejarlo? Uruk nos necesita a todos. Creo que no es prudente que siga en esto.  
Gilgamesh reflexionó unos segundos y contestó:

—Sí, tienes razón, pero termina el trabajo que te dieron. Tampoco debes dejar de estudiar porque perder la costumbre te puede hacer retroceder en lo que has aprendido.  
—Me haré el espacio entre mis obligaciones para estudiar, aunque sea un poco.

Enkidu se volteó y quedó cara a cara con Gilgamesh. Se observaron con algo de timidez, sabiendo que cada vez que sus ojos se conectaban, algo secreto se deslizaba con el sólo pestañeo. Gilgamesh tragó y acarició la mejilla de Enkidu.

—Vamos—dijo, sentándose en la tienda y buscando a tientas algo para ponerse—, desarmemos esta cosa y desayunemos en el zigurat.

Gilgamesh se colocó un pantalón y así salió de la tienda.

Enkidu se quedó hecho un ovillo bajo la manta. Sentía sensible la mejilla y tenia una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Continuaba con ese ruido mental que le causaba desconcierto: era más intenso que el día anterior.

Se estaba angustiando, pero lo dejaría de lado lo más posible.

También se levantó. Ordenaron las cosas entre los dos, llevaron las mantas, las frutas y la lamparilla al carruaje, mientras el animal comía. Enkidu encontró una roca especialmente bonita: tenía tonalidades verduzcas acompañadas con las típicas manchas grises. La guardó en su bolsillo y la llevaría a su caja de tesoros, para recordar aquel día donde Gilgamesh volvió a ser él mismo con él.

Una vez alistados, se subieron al carruaje y partieron rumbo a la ciudad.

Cada vez que Enkidu miraba el agujero en el muro sentía ansiedad: un pensamiento arraigado en su mente le hacía creer que todo eso fue culpa de él, porque desde que Ishtar le dijo que él le había quitado a Gilgamesh, comenzó a creer que efectivamente era así. Apretó las riendas con nerviosismo y prefirió observar la puerta que estaba muy cerca.

El Éufrates quedaba prácticamente al lado de Uruk. Gilgamesh planeaba extender su reino afuera de las murallas donde los campesinos podían asentarse con sus viviendas y cultivar para la ciudad, como una solución a las personas que venían de otros lados ansiosas de pertenecer a Uruk, sin embargo, dada las circunstancias, aquel plan quedó desplazado en la mesa de reuniones. Gilgamesh iba pensando en esto cuando se percató que llegaron al control de entrada y rodó los ojos, ya que obviamente quien guiaba era Enkidu: ¿Quién más en toda Uruk tendría el cabello verde?

Era un color exótico y Gilgamesh lo amaba. Recordó que en un principio, cuando él se encontraba con Enkidu en la celda donde lo confinó luego de la pelea, encontró que su cabello era espantoso: recordó que Enkidu en general le pareció un ser deforme, extraño y poco definido, con ese cuerpo y facciones delicadas, pero con los músculos denotados y los tendones sobresalientes en sus manos y pies.

Y pensar que ahora todo eso le robaba parte de su razón.

No podía encontrarlo más bello, era el equilibrio perfecto que no podía encontrar en ninguno de sus consortes, ni hombres ni mujeres. La cabellera larga le embobaba seguido y contemplar esos mechones caer con gracia alrededor de su cuerpo era algo que deseaba para él, con todo lo que ello implicaba. En ese momento, mientras Enkidu guiaba la marcha entre los escombros y el desorden, quiso creer que Enkidu, además de ser creado para él, era parte de su alma en otro cuerpo, porque así lo sentía, como si él fuese algo así como su alma gemela. Alguien le robó parte de su corazón y lo moldeó hasta crear a Enkidu.

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento utópico y se percató que habían llegado a las caballerizas.

—Tengo hambre—dijo Enkidu, cuando iban camino hacia la habitación para tomar un baño, ya que tenían tierra pegada al cuerpo producto de su zambullida nocturna—, quiero comer un montón de dátiles.

—Tengo una pregunta—indicó Gilgamesh, doblando por una esquina: ¿No que no necesitabas comer? ¿Por qué sientes tanta hambre? Además, comes un montón.  
Enkidu lo observó con reproche, pero finalmente contestó:

—Es cierto, no necesito comer, pero una vez que comencé a hacerlo, me volví algo así como un adicto. Puedo dejar de hacerlo en cualquier momento.

—Por lo visto, hoy no será ese día.

Ambos rieron y abrieron la puerta de la habitación.

Al interior se encontraba Siduri, observando sus propias tablillas en un montón que tenía a su lado. Parecía cansada y ensoñada.

—Hola—saludó, ya teniendo un poco más de confianza con Gilgamesh—, puedo esperar a que se alisten.

—Sí, hazlo—dijo Gilgamesh, desprendiéndose de la manta que traía en los hombros y dejándola tirada en el suelo—, Enkidu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer luego.

—Lo tengo programado—aseguró Siduri, señalando su tablilla—, pero de eso hablaremos luego.

Enkidu y Gilgamesh se adentraron al dormitorio. Gilgamesh se fue al baño, mientras Enkidu se dirigía al vestidor.

—Oye—llamó Gilgamesh desde la entrada del baño—, ven a bañarte.

—Lo haré luego de que tú te refresques.

—No, ven a bañarte conmigo.

Enkidu cerró los ojos y asintió.

El agua llenaba la bañera y Enkidu se desprendió de sus ropas, dejando el mismo desorden que Gilgamesh hace unos momentos atrás. Ambos se metieron a la tina y el agua tibia hizo sonreír a Gilgamesh.

—Qué sensación tan agradable—dijo, apoyando los brazos a los lados.

La bañera era enorme: fue diseñada para que Gilgamesh compartiera espacio con una o más consortes. Enkidu se puso al lado contrario y tomó sus bálsamos especiales para su cabello largo.

Gilgamesh lo observó deslizar el peine desde su nuca hasta el final de sus cabellos. La escena le pareció atractiva, incluso sensual.

—Ven—ordenó Gilgamesh— y trae tu peine y tu bálsamo.

Enkidu obedeció con una expresión de pregunta. Cuando llegó a su lado, Gilgamesh le quitó las cosas y llevó el peine al cabello de Enkidu.

Comenzó a peinarlo con una dedicación extraña en él. Le costó desenredar algunas hebras.

Enkidu se llenó de escalofríos. Prefirió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar ese acto tan dedicado y noble. Los dedos de Gilgamesh llegaban hasta su nuca para acariciarla y luego los deslizaba.

Al terminar apoyó la frente en el hombro de Enkidu y se levantó luego.

—Listo—anunció Gilgamesh, devolviéndole sus cosas.

Enkidu se apartó y su cabello ondeó elegante sobre el agua.

Ambos se bañaron en silencio, deslizando los jabones fragantes por sus pieles hasta que estuvieron completamente aseados. Gilgamesh salió primero y se aplicó sus perfumes típicos. Enkidu se sumergió un momento y salió a la superficie con todo el pelo apegado al rostro.

Gilgamesh se rio al verlo tan desordenado.

Pronto, fueron a sus vestidores y eligieron las ropas para ese día. Gilgamesh pasaba de ser vestido por sirviente porque sentía que ellos eran muy simples como para escoger la ropa adecuada para él. Por otro lado, Enkidu siempre fue rebelde y se vestía con las prendas que él quería, aunque a veces parecía un vago (un vago muy rico).  
—Bien—dijo Gilgamesh con voz alta. Su estómago reclamaba por comida—, Siduri, cuéntame que es lo de hoy.

Gilgamesh y Enkidu se sentaron a desayunar y Siduri se lamió los labios para hablar.

—Primero hay que revisar las actas en la biblioteca principal. Ahí están registrados los valores y las bajas principales. También hay concilio antes del almuerzo para hablar sobre la falta de suministros a la ciudad. Luego del almuerzo hay un par de horas libres hasta el segundo concilio de avance en el muro. Luego es la cena y ahí termina el día.

Gilgamesh jugaba con una uva mientras la escuchaba hablar. Asintió algo distraído y vio como Siduri se volvía a lamer los labios.

—Oye Siduri—dijo, moviendo una mano—, deja esa tablilla y ven a desayunar con nosotros.

Siduri apretó su tablilla con fuerzas y pegó un respingo: ella no desayunaba hasta ordenar el día de Gilgamesh. Tenía hambre y sed y sentir el olor del jugo de naranja le abrió el apetito.

—Pero yo…

—Ven—llamó Enkidu, sonriendo—, hay pasteles.

Siduri divagó unos momentos, hasta que suspiró y dejó sus cosas de lado. Se sentó con ellos y con algo de nerviosismo miró a Gilgamesh.

Sus miradas se conectaron y Gilgamesh alzó levemente una ceja, como un espasmo. Siduri prefirió ignorarlo y tomar con timidez un trozo de pan.

Enkidu amenizó el ambiente.

—Siduri, ¿Cómo consigues llevar todo al día? Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Oh—Siduri masticó su pan un tiempo y contestó: —, tengo asistentes también. Ellas me ayudan a organizar mis escritos en la biblioteca y a recordar cada cosa que debo recordar. A veces siento que olvidaré algo y ellas lo hacen por mí.

—Así es—aseveró Gilgamesh—, hace un tiempo le pedí que buscara asistentes porque estuvo muy olvidadiza y yo perdí varias cosas importantes que hacer.

—Al menos estás consciente de que la sobrecargas de trabajo—dijo Enkidu.

Gilgamesh negó mientras tomaba su copa.

—Es su deber. No me importa cómo lo hace.

El desayuno continuó con Enkidu hablando con Siduri sobre el noveno jardín el cual se estaba construyendo, hasta que Gilgamesh se levantó de la mesa y Siduri también lo hizo. Enkidu se quedó mirándolos mientras pensaba.

La verdad, sí se veían bien juntos. Siduri era una mujer menuda y baja, bastante atractiva con el maquillaje que usaba. Su cuerpo se ajustaba perfecto a las ropas y su inteligencia no la dejaba atrás. Gilgamesh interactuaba con ella con cierta rudeza, pero le pareció que con el tiempo, se había ablandado. Sonrió ante sus divagaciones y se puso de pie, ya que Gilgamesh lo llamó para ir a la biblioteca.

Siduri se separó de ellos en un pasillo ya que tenía que atender las actas del concilio que se celebraría más tarde. Gilgamesh y Enkidu continuaron hacia la biblioteca en silencio.

Algo ocurría entre ellos, algo que estaba por desbordarse.

—Tengo que estudiar un poco—dijo Enkidu cuando llegaron a la biblioteca.

—Bien—contestó Gilgamesh, dirigiéndose directamente al estante de su interés.

Enkidu tomó unas tablillas especiales de astronomía que su mentor había escrito hace poco. Comenzó a leerlas con detención y dejó algunas de ellas sobre una mesa.  
—Supongo estás más o menos al día con tus estudios—murmuró Gilgamesh, acomodando algunas tablillas en los estantes de la biblioteca. Buscaba uno en especial sobre los últimos reportes de las minas.

—No, pero me pondré al día—señaló Enkidu, deslizando sus dedos a través de la superficie tallada—, mi mentor me ha mandado a estudiar los ciclos lunares. Lo que te conté hoy en la mañana, son mis tareas.

—No me parece mala idea, así dejas de andar de ocioso como siempre, ya llevas bastante tiempo evadiendo tus responsabilidades—Gilgamesh hablaba con el dejo de la arrogancia en su voz característico de él. Apartó su cabello hacia atrás cuando encontró la tablilla y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas a leerla.

Permanecieron cada uno en lo suyo cuando un ruido seco se escuchó y Gilgamesh levantó la vista: Enkidu dejó caer la tablilla y se había roto. Se sintió un idiota al ver los trozos de arcilla en el suelo y se acercó a recogerlos cuando Gilgamesh habló:

—No seas tonto, deja esa porquería ahí, ya está rota.

—Rota…

Enkidu pensó que aquella tablilla podría ser el mismo: un montón de arcilla quebrada, pulverizada en las esquinas, trizada y desperdigada. La analogía le hizo sentir cierto malestar.

—¿Ya no sirve?

—Por supuesto que no—contestó Gilgamesh, ya hartado—, ahora es basura. Déjalo ahí, ya vendrá alguien a limpiarlo.

Basura.

Enkidu no sabía por qué relacionaba esas palabras consigo mismo. Hace tiempo que tenía la sensación de haberse quebrado, que algo no andaba bien en su interior. Con un pie, movió un trozo de la tablilla para después pisarla con fuerzas, sintiendo como esta cedía ante su peso.

Basura, basura, basura.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Gilgamesh dejó de lado su propia lectura.

—Nada—dijo amenamente Enkidu—. Me dio gusto pisotearla, tener poder sobre las cosas, ser capaz de destruir algo por mero placer.

Gilgamesh se mantuvo mucho tiempo mirándolo, como escudriñando el significado de sus palabras.

—Estás extraño—replicó Gilgamesh después de suspirar, regresando a su lectura—. Ve y toma alguna infusión calmante, te noto tenso.

—Estoy bien—dijo Enkidu, sentándose cerca de una mesa que contenía tablillas en blanco junto con cinceles.

Enkidu tomó uno y comenzó a escribir. Talló explicando como se sentía en ese momento:

_"A veces quisiera saber el significado de estar vivo. Mis brazos y piernas, mi cuerpo es parecido al de un ser humano, pero estoy lejos de serlo. Muy lejos.  
¿Acaso estaré roto como una tablilla que se cae al suelo? Supongo que así es como luce un artefacto inútil que jamás cumplió su función: ¿De qué sirve crear un dispositivo si falla al primer uso? ¿Cómo catalogaría el inventor de dicha cosa a su propia creación? _

_De nada sirve tener un cuerpo si tengo esta sensación de vacío gobernándome. Puedo seguir sonriendo y hablando como siempre y es porque he aprendido a fingir; es fácil aparentar estar bien. _

_No ha dejado de dolerme el pecho. Es un dolor agudo, color metálico que devora mis pensamientos. Es tan inmovilizante que a veces sudo en frío, me consumo en nerviosismo, en ansiedad. Mis dedos resbalan las cosas que sostienen, suelo tropezar, me cuesta respirar. _

_Gil: quizás algún día leas esta tablilla. La guardaré en la biblioteca en algún lugar y si un día la encuentras, quisiera que la leyeras y que jamás me comentaras que lo hiciste, porque no podría soportar la vergüenza de que hayas leído mis pensamientos más profundos, sin embargo, esto es para ti. _

_Quisiera decirte todas las cosas que escribiré en este trozo de arcilla, pero me cuesta tanto. Ahora mismo te veo leer una tablilla, tan ensimismado. Te ves único, como el gran rey que eres, con un porte tan increíble. Te admiro mucho, quisiera algún día ser como tú, tan imponente y grande, un verdadero regente. ¿Cómo eres capaz de ser tan grandioso? Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida, eres perfecto a mis ojos, aunque todos los demás te juzguen, yo jamás lo haré. Me encanta ver como deslizas tus dedos por la superficie de la tablilla, como mantienes el ceño fruncido mientras tus labios se mueven en silencio. Tienes un espasmo en la pierna cuando te concentras, te molesta un mechón de tu cabello que está algo largo, juegas seguido con uno de tus aretes: realmente eres perfecto. _

_No soy más que arcilla moldeada e inútil, sin embargo, en mi cuerpo también he logrado escribir cosas. He aprendido de ti, de mi alrededor. Mis pensamientos son mis vivencias, llevo mi propia biblioteca en mi mente, en donde tú eres el principal personaje de todas las aventuras que hemos tenido. _

_Lamento mucho no ser perfecto para ti, en este cuerpo mal constituido de un hombre a medias, ni mujer ni hombre, completamente amorfo y olvidado por la gracia de los dioses; nací roto y así me sentiré hasta el fin de mis días. Odio de cierta forma haber sido constituido como hombre, pero hubiese odiado también ser una mujer, fuese como fuese, hubiese sentido odio por mí. _

_Gracias por hacer de mi inservible vida algo agradable y perdóname si un día te fallo y esta vasija de tierra que soy se quiebre para siempre"_

Enkidu dejó de tallar cuando volvió ese dolor que mencionaba en su escrito. Tocó su pecho y acarició con suavidad sobre él, intentando aliviar esa sensación de angustia. Se levantó del lugar y dejó la tablilla entre tantas otras.

—Enkidu no seas desordenado, no dejes cosas en donde no van, recuerda que todo tiene un orden y tus tonterías escritas no deben mezclarse con las informaciones importantes.

Enkidu sonrió por mero compromiso y removió el polvillo que soltó al tallar.

—Descuida, transcribí lo que quebré. Es el mismo texto. No hay necesidad de…

Gilgamesh dejó su propia tablilla de lado y miró a Enkidu con el ceño fruncido.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras tú. Es labor de los escribanos. De verdad estás extraño: ¿Qué te pasa?

—Pero me dijiste que dejara de estar de inútil. Hice algo beneficioso.

Gilgamesh se levantó del lugar y devolvió la tablilla que él estaba leyendo y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien.

Gilgamesh no se tranquilizó. Detectaba cierto aire inanimado en Enkidu: hablaba más suave de lo usual, sus ojos se perdían entre las tablillas, los movimientos de sus manos eran lentos y la trayectoria que recorrían era azarosa. Estrechó los ojos con cierta preocupación, algo raro en él. Negó para luego levantarse de los almohadones.  
—Vamos a la terraza de la biblioteca, no hay nadie ahí.

Enkidu se volteó con su cabellera danzando tras de él para mirarle largo y tendido.

—¿Quieres hablarme?

—No—repuso Gilgamesh—, es lo contrario; quiero que tú me hables. Estás raro y eso me desconcierta. Quiero que te comportes como siempre.

Enkidu guardó silencio sin emitir expresión alguna. Sus párpados se cerraron con cautela para desviar sus ojos.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Ambos sortearon algunas mesas para llegar al fondo de la biblioteca y acomodarse afuera, donde un jardín rebosante y una cascada artificial gorgoteaba alegremente. Enkidu alzó la mano para sentir el desliz del agua entre sus dedos cuando Gilgamesh colocó una mano en su hombro después de apartarle la cabellera.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Enkidu asintió y fue a su lado para acomodarse entre almohadas. Sus dedos se restregaron entre sí al sentir la humedad sobre la piel.

—Creo que tengo algo de melancolía—comenzó Enkidu, apoyándose en la palma de sus manos al llevar su espalda hacía atrás. Miró un ave exótica pasearse entre las plantas y sonrió tristemente—. No es que extrañe mi vida anterior, no lo malinterpretes, pero extraño la sensación de tener un objetivo en la vida.

—¿Ahora no tienes nada? —Gilgamesh se restregaba el rostro inconscientemente, para luego morderse el dedo índice.

—No, ya no.

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja: hace mucho le había dicho que él era su objetivo de vida. Cierto malestar le hizo tensar los brazos al acomodarse.

—Creí que enaltecerme era tu motivación.

Enkidu alzó la cabeza y soltó una risita casi inaudible para luego perderse, como rememorando algo ensoñador.

—Aún lo es, pero esta vez es distinto.

—¿Qué lo hace distinto?

—Nada, no te preocupes—Enkidu despegó su atención de sus pensamientos para sonreír con esa pureza que le iluminaba el rostro—. Ya se me pasará.

Gilgamesh lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. El movimiento de su cabeza hizo que sus aretes brillaran con el sol, soltando destellos dorados.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que seas un astrónomo. Yo soy un rey, los consejeros son sirvientes de categoría baja, tú no eres nada a pesar de haberte incluido en el concilio. Deberías aprovechar tu brillante inteligencia analítica para algo. Pronto te nombraré astrónomo y por lo tanto debes estudiar más.

—Sería un gran honor. También quiero aprender otras cosas: me gusta mucho lo que hacen los sacerdotes y magos con sus pociones. Quiero aprender de ellos y serte útil de alguna manera.

—Que seas mi amigo ya te hace útil.

Gilgamesh escudriñó en sus bolsillos para extender la mano y ofrecer algo a Enkidu: un dulce de dátil envuelto en una hoja verde. Sin mirarlo, depositó el caramelo en la palma de Enkidu y aprovechar de deslizar imperceptiblemente sus dedos. Gilgamesh no borraba su semblante serio y orgulloso, pero su delicado acto habló por él: realmente estaba preocupado. Enkidu tomó el dulce entre sus dedos y lo descubrió de la hoja, viendo como la miel se pegaba en un hilo dorado al verdor de las pequeñas venitas de la planta. Sonrió y guardó ese momento como otro tesoro.

—Está bien—dijo Enkidu ya más animado—. Me iré a estudiar y te presagiaré las temporadas de cosechas y la abundancia de los ríos.

—Cómo quieras—Gilgamesh hizo un movimiento elegante con su cabeza, como queriendo expresar desinterés—, sólo quiero que dejes de…

Enkidu se levantó de súbito, para retirarse del lugar y dejar a Gilgamesh a solas.

A decir verdad, esa angustia no hacía más que incrementarse en su pecho.

_As through the pipes the waters fell_

_Down to the bottom of the well_

_In listless apathy I gazed_

_At the cold waters ... as he bathed_

_I have beheld that scenery_

_And it's most sensual masculinity_

_Yet, disappointment, oh, can't you see?_

_Is still the cause and the cardinal symptom_

_Of my sick, sad reality_

_Silver equals chill, but that suits me just fine_

_I'm shyly sipping water ... while he drinks whole jugs of wine_

_He likes all kinds of women, and I ... I only hate ... men_

_He marvels at all things new to him ..._

_And I only wait ..._

_For all things in this sick world... to end_

_The water pouring down his spine_

_Caressed his strong physique_

_Oh, so well-defined_

_Calm like a rock he stands_

_Oh, behold his body and soul_

_A friendly God must have built this man_

_To an all well-balanced whole_

_What sad bewilderment of this brought_

_Physical clearness, alas ..._

_Still so much abhorred_

_An ancient ghost awoke and fiercely arose in me_

_It was that old, savage, yet half-forgotten ideal of perfect neutrality_

_Silver equals chill, but that suits me just fine_

_I'm shyly sipping water... while he drinks whole jugs of wine_

_He likes all kinds of women, and I ... I only hate... men_

_He marvels at all things new to him..._

_And I only wait..._

_For all things in this sick world... to end_

_I somewhat envy this naturally beautiful man_

_He never knew or encountered the hatred and shame that I bear_

_The doubt, the cloak of disgust and the all-devouring dread_

_And if I told him about it_

_He might only shake his head_

_With kindly amused, melodious laughter_

_He then would perhaps merely smile at my ..._

_Oh, so stupid silliness ..._

_And the beast that is raging inside_

_In der palästra – Sopor Aeternus._

Enkidu se perdió durante todo el día y no fue al concilio ni a comer con Gilgamesh, quien miraba el puesto vacío a su lado con cierto descontento: no le gustaba para nada tener que lidiar con personas que se encontraban tristes o deprimidas, porque eso pasaba con Enkidu. Dejó la comida de lado y decidió subir a la parte más alta del zigurat, avisando a una de sus sirvientas que le avisaran a Enkidu de que se encontraba ahí. Se cruzó de brazos y observó su cuidad a medio destruir. Suspiró al sentir que perdió parte de su esfuerzo en una pelea tan estúpida y caprichosa: al menos Ishtar desapareció. Respiró el fresco aire nocturno mientras su cabellera se despeinaba levemente. Con una percepción increíble, pudo ser consciente de que Enkidu había llegado. Lo invitó a su lado y ambos perdieron sus miradas en Uruk.

—¿No te parece que Uruk sigue siendo una gran ciudad a pesar de todo? —preguntó Gilgamesh en un susurro, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo será siempre, hasta el fin de los tiempos—contestó Enkidu, apartando su cabello—, está bendecida.

Gilgamesh resopló y negó.

—Los dioses no tienen nada que ver con esto. Mi gente ha construido los muros y sus casas. Yo he reinado y lo he hecho excelente, soy yo responsable de este lugar. Ningún dios puso sus manos para alzar los templos. Los dioses debiesen apartarse de la vida de los humanos de una buena vez.

—Tú tampoco has ensuciado tus manos con un templo—dijo Enkidu con una sonrisa.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, no seas tonto.

Enkidu asintió y pestañeó.

—Quisiera que todos supieran lo buen rey que eres.

—¿Qué? Todos lo saben; ¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Porque la gente, a pesar de que ha notado tu cambio, sigue siendo reacia a creer que las cosas realmente hayan cambiado.

—No tienen derecho a juzgarme, debiesen ser castigados.

—Pero no lo serán—dijo Enkidu, mirando una casa llena de flores—, porque sabes que está mal.

Gilgamesh se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos y suspiró.

—Viniste a revolver mi vida, hiciste de todas mis rutinas un desastre.

Enkidu sonrió

—Acepto el halago. Merecías un cambio en tu vida. La rutina no es lo tuyo.

—Supongo.

Gilgamesh pensó un momento lo ocurrido en la biblioteca. Le pareció sumamente extraño que Enkidu pisoteara un trozo de arcilla: era inusual ver una conducta impulsiva en él, más si era violento.

—Oye—comenzó Gilgamesh—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ya tu comportamiento me esta empezando a desagradar.

—Estoy bien, ya te dije que es melancolía—dijo Enkidu con suavidad.

Gilgamesh observaba la escena de reojo para soltar un suspiro.

—¿Qué es lo que te falta? ¿Más jardines? ¿Animales? ¿Libertad?

Enkidu sabía perfectamente qué era lo que faltaba en su vida, pero era imposible de obtenerlo. Tragó con algo de dificultad y negó.

—No me falta nada, déjame exteriorizar lo que siento para sanarlo.

—Es que es molesto—reprochó Gilgamesh, sintiendo que sus poros reaccionaban ante el aire frío—. No quiero verte así.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero insisto en que ya pasará. Mañana seré el mismo de antes.

—¿Qué te hará olvidarlo? ¿Qué tiene de especial la noche como para que mañana estés mejor?

Enkidu giró su cabeza hacia Gilgamesh y pestañas tupidas dieron paso a sus iris que resplandecían a la luz de la luna.

—Tú—susurró, alzando una mano y acariciando la mejilla de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh se sintió algo incómodo. A pesar de la noche anterior, estaba consciente de que sus actos tenían otro significado ahora. No cedió al caos interno que aquella simple palabra significó para él. Iba a apartar la mano de Enkidu, pero luego recordó que nadie más que él le veía. No existían concubinas, ni consejeros ni guardias ni sirvientes mirándolo, no tenía que aparentar ni esforzarse en ser un rey inexpugnable, tal como la noche anterior.

Es por esa razón que alzó la mano para acariciar la de Enkidu. Le sonrió con dulzura, algo muy raro en él, a lo que las mejillas de Enkidu contestaron con un suave rubor.

Enkidu se lanzó a los brazos de Gilgamesh y se acomodó en su cuello, respirando su perfume. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda y tan sólo encontrarse en aquel espacio fue suficiente para calmar sus aflicciones. Gilgamesh alzó las manos para palmear fríamente la espalda. Enkidu se quedó un momento entre sus brazos para luego separarse y tomar el rostro de Gilgamesh entre sus manos para besarlo. Gilgamesh mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras se besaban para ir cerrándolos paulatinamente a medida que seguía el ritmo del beso. Acarició su espalda, intentando apartar la larga cabellera que muchas veces le molestaba. Ladeó su cabeza y su lengua húmeda y cálida se deslizó en la de Enkidu, haciendo del acto algo íntimo y sensual.

"No siento nada" resonó en la mente de Gilgamesh, recordando cuando le dijo aquello a Enkidu. Se detuvo abruptamente en aquel beso y cayó en la cuenta de que quizás eso mantenía a Enkidu en ese estado desanimado. Se apartó con cautela y lo miró extrañado.

—Quizás no debiésemos hacer este tipo de cosas—comenzó Gilgamesh con determinación—. No te hagas ideas equivocadas conmigo.

—Yo estoy para servir a tu lívido y que tomes mi cuerpo bajo tu propio placer de hacerlo.

Gilgamesh bufó divertido.

—Ahora tú has ido tras mis labios. Es tu propio deseo de ser contentado con placer y no el mío.

—Si no quieres, está bien—contestó Enkidu, volteándose, dispuesto a regresar al interior.

Gilgamesh quedó pasmado.

_"No siento nada" _

_"Mentiroso"_ dijo una vocecita en su mente, muy parecida a la voz que él tenía de niño.

Rodó los ojos en blanco y exhaló con fuerzas.

Decidió ir tras Enkidu.

Una vez en la habitación, Enkidu comenzó a quitarse las ropas elegantes. Parecía cansado mentalmente. Dejó todo tirado en el suelo y caminó a la cama.

—Mañana iré donde los astrónomos. Hoy tengo sueño y quiero estar a solas contigo.

—Ve cuando quieras, no te obligues si no quieres—murmuró Gilgamesh, aún sintiendo el húmedo beso de Enkidu sobre sus labios.

—Realmente quiero ir, pero hoy no.

Enkidu sacaba un pantalón cómodo para dormir cuando Gilgamesh se volteó a ver la curva de su cintura. Su mirada se quedó prendada a su cuerpo y alzó las cejas, evaluando la situación. Se aclaró la garganta y habló:

—Quédate desnudo y no te trences el cabello.

—Cómo desees.

—Deja de hablar así—Gilgamesh endureció su voz, molesto—, no eres una…

—¿Muñeca? —terminó Enkidu con una sonrisa de ironía.

—No, no lo eres. Olvídate de lo que eres originalmente, ahora eres mi amigo y es lo único que importa.

—Hazme olvidar—Enkidu se sentó sobre la cama, desnudo, dejando que su cabellera se perdiera entre sus piernas.

—¿Es una propuesta indecente?

—Sí lo es. Ven y hazme sentir que me hundo en ti.

Enkidu deslizó una mano tímida por su abdomen y palpó su miembro. Se miró a sí mismo y se encontró extraño: no era su cuerpo, estaba mal. Tampoco deseaba el de una mujer, simplemente quería ser la nada que siempre se sintió. Apartó la mano y una cortina de cabello cubrió sus ojos.

Gilgamesh comenzó a desnudarse, dejando las prendas olvidadas en el suelo. Se subió a la cama para luego tomar una de las manos de Enkidu. Se inclinó a besarla sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos.

—Quiero que sepas algo—susurró Gilgamesh, apartando la cabellera de Enkidu y dejándola tras su hombro—. Eres mío, me perteneces como todo en este mundo. Si eso te hace sentir lleno, disfrútalo, porque eres una de las pocas cosas que saboreo tener.

"Una cosa" resonó en la mente de Enkidu, mientras se acercaba para besarlo nuevamente "siempre fui una cosa"

Cerró los ojos. No le importó ser un objeto, es más, aquello le llenó el pecho con eso que sentía que huyó de él. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello rubio de Gilgamesh y se recostó con él encima. Gilgamesh se sostuvo con la palma de sus manos a los costados de Enkidu para luego llamar su atención.

Gilgamesh se sentó en el lecho y tomó a Enkidu por la cintura para sentarlo frente a él.

—Ser mío un privilegio único y deberías agradecerlo como nadie.

—Yo agradezco todas las noches por ser tuyo, esto es un regalo a mi devoción.

Gilgamesh fue tras el cuello de Enkidu para besarlo. Sabía que aquello le gustaba y empezaba a encenderlo, al igual que las caricias eróticas en las orejas, el desliz de su nariz por los hombros, los rasguños en la espalda. Escuchó sus gemidos suaves y supo que iba en buen camino. Los brazos de Enkidu estaban caídos a su costado y se entregó por completo a Gilgamesh, dejando que él hiciera de su cuerpo lo que quisiera. Sonrió cuando un beso en su vientre le provocó un escalofrío que escaló por su espalda hasta la nuca, crispándole la piel. Gilgamesh depositó el cuerpo de Enkidu sobre la cama y fue tras un poco de aceite. Untó sus manos en él y las restregó una contra la otra: no tenía idea de como dar un masaje, pero lo intentaría.

—Ponte de espaldas—pidió, a lo que Enkidu obedeció.

Al colocar sus manos sobre el dorso de Enkidu y deslizarla hasta su cintura supo que era imposible seguir negando lo que su corazón sentía. Detuvo su tosco masaje y buscó las palabras correctas.

—Hace tiempo yo pensaba que muchas cosas eran tonterías de… de gente básica, de gente que no está a mi altura, de mestizos estúpidos y ahora me he dado cuenta de que tener una condición humana me hace de cierta manera débil, pero quiero que sepas que…

Enkidu se volteó para mirar a Gilgamesh y negó con suavidad.

—No tienes que justificarte, Gil. Déjalo.

—Intento decirte algo—masculló Gilgamesh—, déjame hacerlo.

—Te escucho.

Gilgamesh miró sus manos con aceite y se mordió el labio inferior. Cerró los ojos y respiró un par de veces.

—Eres mi tesoro.

Enkidu abrió los ojos levemente y luego los entrecerró: se sintió maravilloso escuchar aquello. Un nuevo chorro de agua cálida inundó su razón y se deshizo en ella, entregado al placer del momento. Enkidu se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Gilgamesh con fuerzas.

—Quemémonos en la dicha de tenernos el uno al otro. No importa el mundo, no importa nadie más que tú—Enkidu comenzó a respirar agitadamente, ya sintiendo el flujo de las hormonas gobernar sus actos—hazme sentir, hazme gritar, haz que te ruegue por más, quiero sentirme completamente dominado por ti, quiero que me gobiernes con la misma destreza que gobiernas Uruk y así podré saber que te has consumado a mí.

Gilgamesh reclamó su mandíbula con algo de violencia. El desliz de la prepotencia se reflejó en sus labios y se sintió pleno, libre y controlado por el placer de ser el regente de Enkidu. Observó sus ojos y luego acarició fugazmente su mentón. La arrogancia se esfumó conforme caía de nuevo por el encantador hechizo de Enkidu sobre su cordura. Pensó unos momentos en qué decir, en si ceder lo que su mente construía. Tragó con dificultad y tomó una de las manos de Enkidu para acariciarla entre sus dedos.

—Esta noche… quizás podría entregarme a ti—sentenció Gilgamesh con un tono demasiado rudo en su voz—. Haré lo impensable por ti, espero lo agradezcas realmente.

Enkidu entornó los ojos y alzó una mano para deslizarla con suavidad por la mandíbula de Gilgamesh. Sonrió con cierta melancolía y negó.

—No es necesario que hagas algo que no quieres, Gil. Yo no necesito que te fuerces por mí.

Gilgamesh alzó el mentón y juzgó a Enkidu. Su semblante serio y el brillo carmesí de sus ojos dotaban a su aura de un agobiante sentimiento de dominancia.

—Puede que no lo haga. No mereces algo así de mi parte.

Enkidu negó apenas escuchó aquello y reclamó el rostro de Gilgamesh. Sus pulgares restregaron sus mejillas y cerró los ojos.

—Estoy consciente de ello, hay muchas cosas que no merezco de este mundo.

Gilgamesh apartó las manos de Enkidu. Giró su cabeza para no mirarle y se sentó sobre el lecho y limpió sus manos aceitadas en sus muslos.

—Cómo quieras.

Enkidu sentía que su corazón latía fuerte. Con cautela, abrazó a Gilgamesh por la espalda y le depositó un beso en el hombro, mientras recorría sus pectorales.

—No lo hagas…—susurró Enkidu al oído de Gilgamesh—Relájate, de todas formas, esta noche será tan especial como las otras.

Gilgamesh respiraba algo ofuscado, mantenía el entrecejo arrugado y los brazos tensos.

Enkidu se colocó frente a Gilgamesh y reclamó sus labios en un movimiento elegante y premeditado. El beso pasó rápidamente a pasiones desenfrenadas conforme Gilgamesh se acostaba y traía consigo a Enkidu.

—Quiero hacerte sentir bien—susurró Enkidu sobre los labios de Gilgamesh—, te haría sentir como lo haces conmigo.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada. Se estaba mentalizando para ceder, para entregarse. Él lo consideraba un acto de debilidad camuflada, como si rendirse a los pies de alguien fuese una humillación. Lo fue olvidado a medida que Enkidu descendía por su abdomen esculpido y se acercaba a su miembro para introducirlo en su boca.

Gilgamesh cerró los ojos. Sus manos incitaban a Enkidu que entregara la profundidad de su garganta, algo que él pocas veces lograba sin ahogarse. La lengua traviesa, el hilo de saliva que se deslizaba entre sus piernas, el cabello de Enkidu rozando sus muslos, todo aquello fue único en ese momento, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Suspiró y abrió los ojos para posarlos en los doseles semi caídos de la cama.

Nunca creyó que se entregaría a Enkidu.

Esa noche sí era especial. Gilgamesh no era especialmente sensible a las emociones de los demás, pero llegó a comprender qué era lo que ocurría con Enkidu. Después de su "No siento nada", Enkidu comenzó a deprimirse, por lo que tenía dos opciones: detener todo o dejarse llevar. Durante todo el día lo pensó, incluso se distrajo de sus labores cuando una emoción sofocante le nubló la mente; lo haría y no se retractaría, quería volver a ver esa cara de embriagante placer que Enkidu expresaba la otra noche.

Al final de cuentas era para su propia complacencia y no por Enkidu.

Apretó sus párpados, mentalizándose nuevamente a que aquello ocurriera. Le daba algo de asco la idea, de ser sometido por otro.

_"Pero ese otro es Enkidu, él lo merece"_

_"No, nadie me merece de esa manera"_

_"Es un secreto, nadie sabrá"_

_"Ishtar lo sabrá, eso se suficiente para sentir vergüenza y repugnancia del acto"_

_"¿Qué importa Ishtar? Imagínala retorciéndose de rabia porque Enkidu toma tu cuerpo"_

_"Soy un rey, no una concubina cualquiera"_

—Gil…—Enkidu había detenido su acción momentos atrás y al ver que Gilgamesh no reaccionó, le hizo dudar—Detengamos esto, no está resultado. Si quieres realmente hacerlo, puedo esperarlo, no necesitas hacerlo de hecho. Estás distraído y eso no me gusta.

Gilgamesh se alzó sobre el lecho y apoyó los codos en la cama. Miró a Enkidu intensamente y pudo discernir algo de disgusto en los ojos de él. Enkidu se apartó y se sentó en la cama mientras acariciaba uno de sus brazos. Gilgamesh vio que su cuerpo no reaccionó por completo a la estimulación de Enkidu y probablemente aquello le causó ruido, ya que Gilgamesh era fácil de excitar.

—Yo quiero seguir—musitó Gilgamesh, ladeando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido—, no he dicho que te detengas, sigue.

—No, no quiero seguir, es difícil si no puedo contentarte como siempre.

—Enkidu—Gilgamesh ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, colocó sus dedos en el entrecejo y respiró profundo—. Deja tu melodrama y disfruta el momento.

—Pero no estás aquí. Tu mente está perdida en quizás qué cosas. Seguramente sigues preocupado por todo, no te juzgo.

Gilgamesh reclamó un brazo de Enkidu y lo tendió sobre la cama.

La fuerza con la que Gilgamesh trataba a Enkidu era algo que siempre le excitaba. Conforme pasaban los minutos, ambos nuevamente se encontraban entrelazados uno del otro en besos, caricias prohibidas y suspiros mezclados con gemidos. Gilgamesh abrió las piernas de Enkidu para hacer lo de siempre, pero se detuvo.

_"Lo he pensado todo el día… la idea me emociona de cierta manera, jamás he vivido algo así"_

_"Seguro se siente bien"_

_"No."_

Se lo pensaría un instante más. Su mano rozó sutilmente la entrepierna de Enkidu y descendió, donde deslizó dos dedos hacia el interior, para acariciar cierta parte que ambos descubrieron hace un tiempo. Aquel lugar hacía que Enkidu fuese capaz de correrse sin tocarse.

—Sigue…—imploró Enkidu, agitado, rasguñándose a sí mismo.

_"Quizás te sentirías igual de bien que Enkidu"_

_"No quiero hacerlo"_

_"Sí quieres hacerlo"_

Gilgamesh nervioso alzó la cabeza, pero sin demostrarlo. Sus ojos rodaron hasta quedar en blanco y finalmente tomó el bálsamo para lubricarse y entrar en Enkidu.

_"Siempre es igual, permite que las cosas varíen un poco"_

_"Cállate" _Dijo Gilgamesh a esa otra voz.

Gilgamesh comenzó el acto. El cabello de Enkidu ondeaba suavemente tras cada golpe. Sus brazos extendidos en el lecho le demostraban que Enkidu disfrutaba del sexo como nadie, era un hedonista.

_"Entrégate"_

—¿Qué se siente? —preguntó Gilgamesh en medio de la sesión, penetrándolo con lentitud.

—El cielo—susurró Enkidu con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo de placer—, estoy en el paraíso.

Gilgamesh se detuvo luego de tragar con dificultad. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y la respiración acelerada se escuchaba en la plenitud del silencio.

—Bien—contestó Gilgamesh, sin realmente saber que decir.

Se salió de Enkidu y se rebatió a sí mismo.

Finalmente, sus hombros se relajaron y cerró los ojos.

Se dejó caer pesadamente a la cama y se tendió en ella. Llamó a Enkidu con un movimiento y le pidió que se acomodara entre sus piernas. Enkidu negó y estaba dispuesto a sentarse sobre él para seguir con lo suyo, cuando Gilgamesh deslizó la mano entre las sábanas y le entregó la botella de aceite.

—Apúrate.

Las manos de Enkidu comenzaron a temblar y la emoción le embargó en forma de un golpe de realidad. Miró vigorosamente a Gilgamesh quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de extraña paz.

—No lo haré—susurró Enkidu, dejando la botella de lado—, no quieres hacerlo.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos y se acomodó luego de soltar un ruido parecido a un gruñido.

Enkidu respiraba agitado y decidió ir por la botella. Se prometió no ilusionarse con lo que estaba por ocurrir. Se aceitó para luego restregar su mejilla. Tomó las piernas de Gilgamesh entre sus brazos y lo trajo consigo.

—Si no quieres seguir, tan sólo empújame.

—Cállate Enkidu.

Enkidu asintió y entró en Gilgamesh.

De nuevo aquella maravillosa sensación invadió sus sentidos. Se sentía increíble, como nada en el mundo. Gilgamesh estrechaba mucho aquel lugar, probablemente por su nula experiencia. Gilgamesh apretaba los dientes con fuerzas y quería detener todo de nuevo, cuando esa misma vocecita molesta habló en su mente:

_"Qué bien se siente"_

_"Es asqueroso"_

_"Si me relajo se sentirá mejor"_

Gilgamesh soltó un suspiro desde lo profundo de su pecho y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando que sus aretes rozaran sus orejas. Enkidu apoyó sus manos en ambos costados y se abalanzó hacia adelante, dejando que la cabellera se desplomara completa sobre Gilgamesh.

—Gil…—soltó en un tono que jamás había escuchado—estoy enloqueciendo.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos y disfrutó de la expresión de placer de Enkidu, era tan diferente a otras veces; los labios semi abiertos, el cabello pegado a sus mejillas, sus párpados tiritaban. Los puños de Enkidu se encerraron sobre las sábanas, apresándolas con fuerzas, mientras sus movimientos comenzaban a acelerarse.

Enkidu dejó que su mente se vaciara. Una infinidad de colores se transmutaban como si un rayo de sol chocara con un cristal. Sus caderas colisionaban con los muslos de Gilgamesh y eso le arrancaba olas de placer tan intensas que creía que tras cada movimiento gritaría.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada. Parecía incómodo y que no disfrutaba de la situación, pero realmente se deleitaba mirando a Enkidu. Se había aburrido en cierto punto, hasta que Enkidu soltó un gemido. Aquello le hizo alzarse sobre la cama, apoyado en sus codos y ver todo desde donde se encontraba: Enkidu entre sus piernas, su propio miembro sobre su abdomen, sus músculos tensos. Inhaló con fuerzas y se dejó caer una vez más.

El movimiento constante de los golpes de Enkidu se transmitían a través de su cuerpo. Deslizó su mano por su cuerpo y tomó su sexo para comenzar a masturbarse. Esa mezcla de sus dedos y de la caricia íntima de Enkidu hicieron que su placer fuese completamente diferente. Nunca había vivido algo así, era una forma de goce desconocida. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando un jadeo grave salió de su garganta.

—Enkidu…—dijo, sin dejar de tocarse.

Enkidu se detuvo y asintió, cuando Gilgamesh reclamó un brazo con fuerzas.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? No he dicho que te detengas.

Enkidu rio muy suave y volvió a entrar profundo en Gilgamesh.

La escena era insana para cualquiera que conociera a Gilgamesh: el rey déspota, dominante y egocéntrico ahora permitía a Enkidu entrar en su cuerpo, mientras se otorgaba placer a sí mismo. Alzó sus brazos y atrajo a Enkidu en un abrazo desesperado. Se besaron con pasión, deslizando sus labios frenéticamente, mientras los cabellos de Enkidu se enredaban en sus bocas, sus cuellos y en todos lados.

—Está tan estrecho—susurró Enkidu sobre los labios de Gilgamesh, después de gemirle en el oído—, me encanta.

Gilgamesh carraspeó al oír aquello, pero no dijo nada. De cierta forma le dolía, nada terrible, él ha soportado dolores realmente inmovilizante, no obstante, intentaba relajarse y sólo lograba apretar más aún cierta zona. Le bajó una ola febril de placer; algunos roces en su interior le provocaban espasmos a los que Enkidu respondía con suspiros entonados.

—Me has regalado lo impensable—dijo Enkidu, completamente agitado—, terminaré dentro de ti.

Nuevamente Gilgamesh no dijo nada. Enkidu continuaba con su ritmo hasta que sus movimientos se ralentizaron y su pecho acelerado indicaba que pronto llegaría al orgasmo. Cuando finalmente pasó, se permitió sentir a pleno como Gilgamesh apretaba su zona sin realmente quererlo. Se quedó unos momentos más dentro de él, hasta que la llama del clímax se apagó y pintaba la dicha del momento en sus mejillas.

Se dejó caer a un lado del rey, sintiendo como si se hundiera en agua tibia. Su cuerpo aún sufría los estremecimientos del placer y su piel estaba cubierta de su particular sudor con olor a petricor.

—Gil…—habló después de un momento—no sabes cómo me siento ahora.

—Supongo—dijo Gilgamesh, como si nada hubiese pasado—que estuvo bien.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Enkidu. Se percató de que Gilgamesh no se había corrido y pronto se pondría a ello.

—No ha sido nada del otro mundo—mintió Gilgamesh, sintiendo cómo un líquido escurría fuera de él. Aquella sensación le causó desagrado—. Exageras.

—Mentiroso. Escuché y sentí como te gustaba.

—Cállate.

Enkidu se alzó para dejarle un beso en su mejilla y descender al miembro de Gilgamesh, para volver a introducirlo a su boca y provocarle un orgasmo.

Gilgamesh aprovechó de que Enkidu no le veía para sonreír.

_"No haría esto por nadie… sólo por ti"_

Al día siguiente, no pudieron verse a la cara cuando despertaron.

Enkidu estaba ido, jugaba con las arrugas de las sábanas y de vez en cuando esbozaba una sonrisa boba. Parecía que toda aquella melancolía se hubiese esfumado.

—Lo de anoche jamás pasó—sentenció Gilgamesh en un tono pedante—. Fue sólo tu imaginación.

—Sí—corroboró Enkidu, volteándose para finalmente observarlo—, es sólo una fantasía.

Gilgamesh le miró de reojo para luego bufar.

—Qué exagerado eres. No fue nada especial.

—Para mí sí lo fue, una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

—Todas las noches conmigo son espectaculares—Gilgamesh decidió levantarse y ponerse algo para ir a comer—. Levántate, tenemos cosas que hacer hoy. Rápido.

Durante la mañana, ambos actuaron normal, como si realmente nada fuera de lo común hubiese sucedido. Almorzaron juntos, fueron al consejo, todo como siempre, excepto por una cosa: Enkidu parecía completamente repuesto. El brillo a sus ojos retornó, la alegría que profesaba era auténtica y el tono de su voz era animado. Todos esos detalles eran ciegos para los demás menos para Gilgamesh, quién a pesar de su típico semblante déspota y soberbio, se encontraba incómodo, rememorando la noche anterior.

En un momento, sus ojos cruzaron y cada uno supo en qué pensaba el otro.

Esa sensación de sincretismo entre los dos era algo realmente íntimo. Tanto así que Gilgamesh se planteó seriamente en finalmente decir algo, un indicio, deshacer esa mentira de "no siento nada"

_"Pero si no siento nada" se dijo "Todo es por placer"_

—Hmmm…—exclamó Gilgamesh en la cena, tomando un trozo de carne humeante. El jugo se escurría por las vetas y el hambre le reclamó un bocado—Esta noche quiero que hagamos algo distinto.

Nuevamente se había estado preparando todo el día para ello. Enkidu dejó de lado su propia carne (finalmente cedió y de vez en cuando comía carne) y cruzó sus manos bajo el mentón.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —dijo con cierta voz empalagosa. Su sonrisa sincera era dulce y encantadora.

—Iremos a los observatorios y quiero que me enseñes a leer las estrellas.

Enkidu quedó de piedra al oír eso. Gilgamesh generalmente encontraba innecesario aprender artes de gente inferior a él. Alzó las cejas y asintió.

—Podremos preguntarle a los astróno…

—No. Quiero estar a solas contigo.

Enkidu escudriñó las intenciones de Gilgamesh sin realmente discernir lo que él quería.

Una vez terminada la cena, ambos subieron a las torres astronómicas del zigurat. El lugar consistía en un amplio jardín abierto en los techos, con algunas edificaciones en las cuales se encontraban emplazados cristales que desviaban la luz de las estrellas sobre tablillas de arcillas con textos escritos. Enkidu subió a una de ellas y deslizó con una cuerda uno de los cristales para reflejar la luz de la luna y formar un halo iridiscente en el suelo. Movió una enorme aguja de metal para cortar el rayo luminoso y este se fragmentó en varias secciones, posándose sobre letras cuneiformes en específico.

—Tendremos lluvias pronto—dictaminó Enkidu, bajándose para ir donde Gilgamesh—quizás sea necesario que…

—Ven aquí Enkidu—dijo Gilgamesh, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ven.

Gilgamesh sonrió de lado y palpó la espalda de Enkidu. Deslizó su mano hasta la cintura y la aferró con fuerzas.

—Tengo cosas que hacer contigo esta noche—dijo sin mirarle.

Enkidu asintió y habló como queriendo decir una broma:

—Seguro tienes ganas de revolcarte de nuevo.

Gilgamesh se ofendió. Justamente en ese momento era lo último en lo que pensaba. Le miró con severidad y negó.

—¿Por qué sales con estas tonterías? Eres un estúpido.

—Es porque eres así. Creí que estabas orgulloso.

Gilgamesh se arrepintió de su acto. Se volvió a cruzar de brazos y se negó a decir palabra alguna sobre lo que sentía.

—Vámonos.

—¿Eso fue todo? —Enkidu parecía decepcionado. El viento despeinó su cabello y la fragancia natural de su cuerpo se coló hasta la nariz de Gilgamesh—, creí que querías hablar de algo o ver como funcionan estas cosas.

—Me molesta que me juzgues.

—No te he juzgado—rebatió Enkidu con suavidad—. Lamento lo que dije, fue sin pensar, era una broma. No te enojes por favor.

—No estoy enojado.

—Está bien. Sólo olvídalo. Vamos a sentarnos sobre los almohadones a mirar las estrellas.

Gilgamesh accedió después de controlar sus impulsos y le siguió hasta una pequeña tienda elegante que se alzaba en una de las esquinas, donde Enkidu se dormía a veces. Ambos se sentaron cruzados de piernas y fijaron sus ojos en los cielos, donde cometas surcaban la vía celeste a velocidades vertiginosas.

—¿Hace cuanto llegué a Uruk? —susurró Enkidu después de que Gilgamesh empezara a adormilarse.

—Hace años—contestó Gilgamesh después de desperezarse—. Ya no recuerdo hace cuánto.

—Siento que el tiempo ha transcurrido rápido.

—Puede ser—contestó Gilgamesh luego de bostezar—. Hemos vivido muchas cosas de todas formas.

—Gil…—el cabello de Enkidu se deslizo entre los dedos de Gilgamesh— perdóname por lo que dije hace un tiempo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de… cuando hablamos de si sentías algo por mí. No quiero arruinar la amistad que tenemos. La verdad yo…no sé que siento, asique no te preocupes. Seguro es algo que olvido luego, no es nada importante.

Gilgamesh tragó con dificultad.

_"Nada importante"_

—Ya veo—contestó Gilgamesh, respirando hondo—, me alegro de que sea así. De todas formas, nuestra amistad no se hubiese arruinado por esto.

—Temí que sí, quizás por eso anduve algo deprimido.

Enkidu mostró una sonrisa falsa. Le dolía decir aquello porque realmente tenía un griterío interno que le impulsaban a decir que todo lo que dijo era mentira. Gilgamesh parecía aburrido con la conversación, por lo que decidió dejarlo, ya que comenzaba a sentirse un idiota.

Gilgamesh por su parte decidió no decir absolutamente nada de lo que tenía planeado. Había pensado en cosas como "me siento muy extraño a tu lado" "quisiera que intentemos algo" "¿Huirías conmigo un tiempo fuera de Uruk?", un montón de tontas proposiciones. Miró sus manos y se sacó uno de sus anillos para juguetear con él. El silencio de la noche traía consigo el cantar de algunos insectos nocturnos que apaciguaban la situación.

—¿Por qué te has confundido? —preguntó Gilgamesh, aunque parecía más una pregunta retórica.

—No lo sé—confesó Enkidu, moviendo sus pies—, fue algo ridículo. Creo que Ishtar me hizo pensar cosas que no son reales, temí perderte por culpa de ella y eso llevó a otra cosa. Seguramente me confundí.

—Entiendo—dijo Gilgamesh— todos nos hemos confundido alguna vez.

Enkidu giró su cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —susurró Enkidu.

Gilgamesh le miró de reojo y alzó una ceja.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Enkidu entendiera que no se refería a lo que él creía.

—Oh…—Enkidu se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Gilgamesh—vamos, hace frío y tengo sueño.

Gilgamesh aceptó la ayuda y los dos se encaminaron hacia la entrada de la torre astronómica.

—Mañana volveré a leer nubes—dijo Enkidu, bajando las escalinatas—, si quieres puedes venir.

—No—dijo Gilgamesh, encabezando la marcha—, se me hace muy aburrido.

Llegados a la habitación, Enkidu comenzó a desvestirse como siempre, dejando todo azaroso por doquier. Gilgamesh se dedicó a observarlo unos momentos y respiró abstraído. Cerró los ojos y se agradeció a sí mismo por no decir nada que dejara en evidencia ciertos sentimientos.

Cuando se encontraron acostados, Enkidu se acercó a Gilgamesh para abrazarle y se acunó en su pecho. Su mente iba y venía en la conversación que tuvieron hace un rato y cuando decidió que era suficiente tortura para su alma, cerró los ojos.

Gilgamesh alzó el rostro de Enkidu y depositó un beso en sus labios, rompiendo en parte la promesa de no decir nada. Enkidu, algo dormido, continuó con el beso: era tan dulce, tan inocente que ambos se regocijaron internamente de un secreto más guardado entre ellos. Enkidu alzó su mano para acariciar con delicadeza la mandíbula de Gilgamesh.

—Abrázame más—susurró Enkidu, respirando en el cuello de Gilgamesh—. Quizás mañana podremos…

—¿Podremos qué? —dijo Gilgamesh, ya habiendo cerrado los ojos.

—Hablar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre nosotros

Gilgamesh no pudo contestar pues Enkidu se durmió.

Dormir…

Dormir…

Pero Enkidu no pensó que aquello sucedería.

Una nube densa cubría sus ojos. Se sentía paralizado, como si de pronto él no fuese responsable de su cuerpo. La nube se fue disipando y sus ojos develaron una escena oscura poco esperada.

—Nuestro juicio a iniciado—comenzó una voz grave proveniente de la oscuridad.

—De alguna manera todo tendría que ocurrir, esto ha sido completamente inaudito—dijo otra femenina, detrás de él.

—Algún día la fuerza del destino cristalizaría en los actos menos esperados—sentenció una vocecilla aguda.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es la sentencia?

—Nada más que el curso natural de la vida.

—¿La muerte?

—Así es.

—Aquello es una dicha.

—La eternidad está reservada para aquellos que tienen el espíritu de acero de soportar ver a sus seres amados perecer como flores al final del verano.

—Cuando los dioses abandonen la tierra.

—Cuando uno de ellos…

—¡No nos desviemos! Ha proferido en contra nuestra, ese trozo de tierra maldito podría acabar con nosotros.

—¡Usa cadenas para defenderse!

—¡Podría atarnos y acabar con nosotros!

—Ereshkigal tendría al fin la dicha de tenernos a todos a sus pies.

—Asqueroso artefacto fallido.

—Sentencia—dijo Ishtar, entre el tumulto de voces de origen desconocido.

—El castigo no se dejará esperar querida diosa preciosa—dijo una voz anciana.

La escena comenzó a desenmarañarse lentamente. Los dioses estaban reunidos alrededor de un claro de un bosque de cedros. El cuerpo masacrado de Humbaba y Gugalanna se encontraban cubierto de raíces, como si un árbol sagrado se alimentara de ellos.

—Hemos encontrado el castigo perfecto para Gilgamesh. Siempre fue así y siempre lo será. Su ejecutor será Enkidu, nuestra arma.

Enkidu pudo ver la escena con claridad.

Sus manos estaban sumergidas en un enorme cedro, al igual que sus pies, como si el árbol hubiese crecido a su alrededor. Se encontraba completamente inmovilizado y desnudo, incapaz de siquiera mover su pecho. Su cabello colgaba y se ondeaba con el viento. Desesperado, intentó romper las maderas de aquel árbol, pero era imposible. Sobre él, el cielo mostraba sus titilantes puntitos plateados en una escena que llegaba a ser hermosa, de no ser por el aura cargada y la estática desagradable que se colaba entre los presentes. Enkidu paseó la vista por los rostros que se develaban entre las sombras forestales de aquel bosque sagrado. Ojos rojos, cabellos rubios y de colores extravagantes, brazos fuertes, pieles blancas e iridiscentes, ropajes maravillosos. Todo aquello parecía una ilusión del paraíso y Enkidu lucía como un animalejo enfermo y horrendo.

—No lo intentes más, Enkidu—dijo Ishtar, apareciendo de un costado del árbol, vestida con una túnica corta que mostraba sus maravillosas piernas—. No podrás zafarte del árbol, fue hecho por los dioses para ti, alégrate, es un regalo maravilloso.

Enkidu miró a Ishtar unos minutos sin poder decir nada. La diosa se postró frente a Enkidu y en silencio lo observó.

—Qué patético. Mira como acabaste, hundido en un árbol, inmóvil, sin nadie a tu lado.

Dicho esto, Ishtar cacheteó la mejilla de Enkidu.

Nunca en la vida se sintió más desprotegido.

Los dioses comenzaron a hablar:

—Enlil ha hecho este cedro para ti, Enkidu. No seas malagradecido y mantente quieto. No lo intentes más.

—No podrás volver a pensar en hacernos frente, Enkidu—gritó una voz profunda desde el fondo de la muralla de dioses que observaban la escena.

—Tu reinado de terror no tendrá cabida en este mundo, eres una mugre que impide nuestro caminar en la tierra, un estúpido sin fundamento de vida.

—Jamás debiste respirar, jamás debiste saber del placer. Son cosas reservadas a seres superiores, no a la escoria mal formada que eres tú, Enkidu.

—Aruru hizo un pésimo trabajo contigo, eres el fraude más grande que hemos presenciado. El castigo debiese extenderse a tu creadora también.

—Nos has traicionado a todos.

—Osaste a atacar a Ishtar.

—Te entregaste a Gilgamesh cuando debiste destruir su tiranía.

—¿Qué clase de cuchilla mal afilada eres?

—No eres más que una puta barata para Gilgamesh.

—Quisiera arrancarte los brazos como planeabas hacerlo con Ishtar.

—Púdrete en el infierno, que todos te olviden y tu existencia se reduzca a la miseria.

—Basura.

—No tienes vergüenza ni dignidad.

—¡IMBÉCIL!

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó en un susurro Enkidu, intentando zafarse del amarre sin éxitos.

Sus cadenas no aparecían, mucho menos su lanza o su espada. Se asustó, pues alrededor no había nada mas que dioses mirándolo con rabia, con frialdad y con lástima, excepto Aruru, quien estaba atrapada en otro cedro, llorando como desquiciada. Sus lamentos se elevaban al cielo y reverberaban por el bosque, como un aullido de dolor de un lobo que pierde su manada.

Ishtar sacó un cuchillo de lapislázuli y plata de su cinto y lo acercó amenazadoramente a Enkidu.

—Qué pena… una gran lástima—susurró ella, alzando el mentón de Enkidu con la punta del arma.

Se miraron unos segundos y Enkidu tuvo miedo de los iris de Ishtar, tan profundos, tan influyentes. Desvió su cabeza y lo único que encontraba eran rostros endurecidos. Su estómago se encogió de pavor, pero su valentía le hizo hablar:

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Has traído a tu familia para que me hagas frente? Cobarde.

Ishtar exasperó y descendió la daga y profirió un corte en el cuello de Enkidu, degollándolo. Enkidu fue tomado por sorpresa y el dolor se expandió como una onda sonora, aunque se atenuó rápidamente al ser hecho de arcilla. Tosió después de un espasmo convulsivo y su desnudez se cubrió de sangre y tierra, barro que escurría pesadamente. A pesar de que sus cuerdas vocales fueron destruidas, él podía seguir hablando.

—¡No me amedrentan tus actos! Mi cuerpo se cura fácilmente, soy moldeable, pero tu inteligencia diminuta no es capaz de entenderlo.

Ishtar negó y suspiró con una seriedad mortal.

—Parece que no entiendes… No, no lo entiendes. Exactamente por ese motivo estás aquí.

La diosa volvió a utilizar su cuchillo y tomó la hermosa cabellera de Enkidu y la cortó a ras de nuca. Enkidu forcejeó unos instantes hasta que no pudo resistirse.  
—Yo sé que tu cabellera es una de las cosas que más ama Gilgamesh de ti.

Ishtar soltó el montón de pelo y dejó que el viento se lo llevara consigo. La visión de Enkidu se volvió borrosa y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar: el miedo caló por sus extremidades y lentamente comprendió que la situación estaba en su contra.

—Ishtar, ¿De verdad has montado todo este escenario porque Gilgamesh te ha rechazado? ¿Por qué arremetes contra mí? Deja tu cobardía y pelea conmigo frente a frente, defiéndete como una diosa y no una mujer desprotegida.

Los dioses continuaban con sus semblantes de piedra observando la escena, como jueces ante sus veredictos.

—Ya no se trata de mí, Enkidu. Se trata de Gilgamesh. Ya basta de charla. Este es el precio de tu desobediencia. Me has traicionado, has traicionado a todos los dioses y no podemos dejarte libre con lo que ahora consideras tu fortaleza—dijo Ishtar, colmada de seriedad.

Ishtar entregó la daga a un hombre que apareció de la nada, cubierto con una capucha negra y larga que ocultaba su rostro. El aparecido alzó la daga con fuerzas y la enterró en el pecho de Enkidu, provocando que este gritara de dolor. Determinado a concluir su trabajo, la desprendió e hizo un corte transversal, dejando que el barro y la sangre cayeran pesadamente, lo que ensució las preciosas piernas femeninas de Ishtar. Ella miró con asco la mezcla y torció el gesto en señal de desagrado para luego apartarse un par de metros.

—Ishtar… —Enkidu se sumió en el miedo, ahora realmente estaba indefenso. Un dolor profundo se apropió de su cuerpo y temió lo peor. Asustado, algunas lágrimas huyeron de sus ojos, producto de la ansiedad y el sufrimiento.

Ishtar se regocijó de ver las lágrimas de Enkidu. Rio extasiada al punto de alzar la cabeza en un acto de locura. Agarró su cabello y jaló de él con delicadeza, completamente feliz de haber logrado su cometido. La seriedad se apropió de ella tan rápido como lo pensó y escupió el rostro de Enkidu, quien guardó silencio, ya debilitándose.

—No eres más que una muñeca de arcilla vacía. Sin nada, sólo sangre y barro, nada más.

El ejecutor provocó una estocada en el pecho de Enkidu y algo sintió. El cuchillo… latía.

La herida produjo que Enkidu tornara su expresión a una pena indescriptible: lo habían descubierto, aquello que escondió por tanto tiempo de todos, incluso de Gilgamesh.

Se acabó.

La diosa, sorprendida, quitó el cuchillo por sí misma con prisa y arrugó el entrecejo. Miró a Aruru como buscando respuestas y la juzgó con la mirada. Con sus dedos temblorosos, introdujo con repugnancia su mano en el pecho, abriéndose pasó hasta que finalmente lo vio: Un corazón.

Ishtar alzó la vista y se fijó en los inanimados ojos de Enkidu, que derramaban lágrima tras lágrima, completamente abandonado. La diosa, con temor enclavó aún más su mano para tomar aquella masa palpitante.

—No…—susurró Enkidu, en un sollozo ahogado.

—Nunca olvidaré las palabras que proferiste, nunca olvidaré que me humillaste frente a Gilgamesh y mi ciudad, que querías matarme. Eres todo lo contrario a lo que tenías que ser. Nunca olvidaré que me quitaste lo que por derecho es mío: mío, Gilgamesh es mío. Tus anhelos son una burla a mi supremacía. Te odio Enkidu, te odio. Tú serás el castigo de Gilgamesh, ambos pagaran por sus actos. Yo gané, siempre ganaré porque tú eres un arma y nada más, una cosa mal hecha e inútil, ya no nos sirves.  
Ishtar sonrió enferma de placer y lo hizo.

Arrancó el corazón de Enkidu.

Enkidu profirió un grito tan desgarrador que algunos dioses que observaban sintieron lástima a pesar de su jurisdicción. Ellos habían decidido que esto ocurriese y algunos lo lamentaron. Aruru aullaba de dolor.

—¡DEJEN A ENKIDU! ¡NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LO SUCEDIDO! —chilló Aruru con la cabellera desparramada por su rostro lloroso y enrojecido.

Aruru, su madre, su diosa creadora, se crispaba de dolor al ver a su hijo sufrir de esa manera.

—¿Un corazón? —dijo Ishtar, viendo la masa sanguinolenta entre sus manos—. Creí que Aruru te creó sin corazón.

Ishtar vio la pieza con más detenimiento y se percató que una flor roja y otra blanca crecían en conjunto. La diosa miró curiosa los pétalos cubiertos de sangre y una sonrisa de desprecio se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Flores? ¿Es en serio? Qué asco me das Enkidu. Tú mismo creaste tu corazón para no sentirte un inservible. Es muy penoso, es vomitivo.

Ishtar cambió su expresión a asco. Tomó la daga y acuchilló el corazón de Enkidu, provocando que él diera un salto y sangrara por la boca, completamente inanimado.

—¿Este es tu amor por Gilgamesh? ¿Esto es todo? Un trozo de masa lleno de mierda y dos flores. ¿Esto es lo que le ofreces al gran rey de Uruk? Qué patética muestra de amor.

Dicho esto, Ishtar lanzó los trozos de corazón contra Enkidu, dejando algunos pétalos en su rostro. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y ya ni siquiera respiraba  
constantemente.

—Lo lograste Ishtar—susurró Enkidu, con un hilo de voz.

De pronto el cedro, Ishtar, los dioses y Aruru desaparecieron. En su lugar Enkidu caía profundo en un río helado y turbio, en donde su cuerpo comenzó a humedecerse y lentamente a desintegrarse. La angustia invadió a Enkidu y respiró agua al punto de sofocarse al mismo tiempo que alzaba las manos y veía como estas desaparecían con el curso del río, disueltas en barro.

Enkidu despertó agitado. Un llanto repentino le invadió, un llanto lleno de zozobra y pena que alarmó a Gilgamesh. Su rostro se bañó en lágrimas y su lamento se expandió por toda la habitación.

—Enkidu, ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Gilgamesh, alzándose sobre Enkidu, quien aferraba su pecho.

Enkidu miró a Gilgamesh y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

—Voy a morir—dijo Enkidu, a la vez que un hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de sus labios.

_"He will go down he will drown drown, deeper down _

_The river wild will take your only child_

_He will go down he will drown drown, deeper down _

_The river wild will be your last ride"_

_Nightwish – Ghost river_


	33. 29 Olvido

iCapítulo 27

Olvido/i

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —susurró Gilgamesh, viéndose en pánico por el sangrado repentino de Enkidu.

Enkidu sólo gimoteó y se ahogó con su propia sangre.

Gilgamesh se quedó estupefacto unos instantes y luego reaccionó con rapidez. Se vistió a todo lo que pudo y buscó ropas para Enkidu, quien se sentó en el lecho intentando contener la sangre que escapaba. Sus manos se enrojecieron y su pecho se manchó de la sustancia que corría por sus labios y nariz. Gilgamesh se perturbó al ver a Enkidu cubierto de sangre y le ayudó a vestirse.

—No te vas a morir—dijo Gilgamesh tomando las sábanas y limpiando a Enkidu—, es una simple hemorragia, no seas cobarde. Llamaré a los médicos.

La verdad no era una simple hemorragia. La cantidad de sangre era alarmante y el rostro amarillento de Enkidu indicaban que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Gilgamesh salió de la habitación y mandó a uno de los guardias a despertar a Siduri a la vez que mandaba a otro por médicos. Regresó a la habitación y vio que Enkidu intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Necesito agua—dijo a duras penas, apoyando su mano ensangrentada en la pared.

Gilgamesh tomó la fuente de agua aromatizada que siempre estaba dispuesta en su habitación para asearse y la acercó a Enkidu y limpió su rostro. El color rojizo quedaba impregnado en la piel de ambos. Los ojos de Enkidu lucían apagados y él desesperaba por colocar una mano sobre su pecho y sentir su corazón.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Gilgamesh, intentando no parecer inquieto y mantener la calma —. ¿Te has dañado al dormir?

Enkidu meditó unos momentos y decidió no contarle su sueño, sin embargo, la angustia volvió a él.

—Abrázame—pidió Enkidu en un gemido, agachando la cabeza.

Gilgamesh apretó las sábanas arruinadas entre sus manos y rechinó los dientes. Chistó soltando un suspiro y dejó de lado las telas para sentarse sobre la cama y abrazarlo con cierta frialdad.

—Tranquilo, pronto estarás mejor. Los médicos ya vienen y te asearán.

—No Gil—insistió Enkidu, con un hilo de voz—. Moriré pronto. Lo sé.

Gilgamesh parecía molesto.

—Cállate, no seas exagerado. Te he visto sangrar otras veces y no has muerto, nada ocurre.

Enkidu decidió entonces no insistir y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Gilgamesh.

Pronto los médicos llegaron y tomaron a Enkidu para revisarlo. Gilgamesh se hizo a un lado a observar a los hombres trabajar en paz, mientras Enkidu se hallaba decaído e ido. Le dieron algunas hierbas a masticar y luego de un cuarto de hora, la hemorragia disminuyó y se quedó dormitando sobre las sábanas sucias.

—Su majestad—comenzó uno de los médicos—, no sabemos completamente qué ocurre, sin embargo, se ve estable. Necesita descansar.

Gilgamesh asintió sombrío y habló:

—Fuera todos de aquí—dijo Gilgamesh, apuntando con un dedo la salida.

Los médicos y curanderos tomaron sus cosas y tal como lo pidió, se marcharon. Gilgamesh suspiró y fue a un lado de Enkidu, quien respiraba con dificultad, se agachó a su altura y observó su rostro.

Un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió la espina dorsal.

i"Voy a morir"/i

Qué terribles palabras. Gilgamesh se mordió el labio inferior y negó con suavidad. "Sólo es un sangrado repentino, incluso a mi me ha sucedido" se dijo, viendo la cantidad de sangre sobre la ropa de la cama, desistiendo de volver a dormirse, de todas formas, el amanecer estaba pronto a aparecer por el horizonte.

Enkidu finalmente se entregó por completo al sueño y Gilgamesh decidió tomar un baño para quitarse la sangre de encima.

***

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Gilgamesh, tomando un trozo de carne humeante. Solicitó que la comida se sirviera en la habitación para comer junto a Enkidu.  
Las sábanas fueron cambiadas y Enkidu sometido a un baño. Llevaba el cabello trenzado y lucía insano, como si de pronto enfermara de gravedad. No tenía apetito, pero hizo el esfuerzo de comer.

—Me siento mejor.

—¿Ves? Todo fue muy repentino, pero estarás con energías nuevamente—señaló Gilgamesh, tomando zumo.

Enkidu no quiso contrariar y le dedico una sonrisa triste. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar en su sueño y miró sus propias manos, recordando cómo estas se deshacían en barro y tierra al hundirse más y más profundo en aquel río. Cabizbajo, cerró los ojos intentando no llorar. Dejó de lado su comida y la incertidumbre le invadió y no consiguió detener las lágrimas. Odiaba eso, últimamente sólo lloraba.

Gilgamesh le miró alerta, como esperando las palabras de Enkidu. Dejó también su alimento de lado y se hizo de paciencia para oírlo. Finalmente, Enkidu resolvió contarlo:  
—Los dioses—dijo en un susurro Enkidu—me han condenado por nuestras acciones, Gil. Me han juzgado en sueños, me han destrozado por dentro, me han quitado lo más preciado de mi ser. Estoy encadenado a mi destino.

Enkidu derramó una lágrima y privó su mirada. Gilgamesh tenía una expresión de despreocupación y nada le hizo inmutarse. Bufó para luego soltar una sonrisa engreída.

—Creo que estás trastornado, no seas tonto—sentenció, volviendo a su comida—, siempre has tenido ese miedo y ahora que soñaste con ello te ha calado tan profundo que has sangrado. Los dioses están completamente encausados en sus labores y no se preocuparían de nosotros. Si osan en molestarte, yo mismo alzaré mis armas y me enfrentaré a todos ellos si es necesario, incluso a Shamash.

Enkidu frunció el ceño en señal de enojo.

—No te tomes a la ligera lo que te estoy contando, Gil. Es importante para mí y ha sido terrible. He sufrido el dolor y la humillación más grande de mi vida y tú me hablas de una obsesión. Esto fue real, Aruru me ha visitado en sueños anteriormente, sé que lo que viví fue mi sentencia de muerte. No me dejes de lado por tu arrogancia y acepta que los dioses pueden gobernar tu vida.

—Enkidu, cállate—masculló Gilgamesh encarándolo—, nada pasará. Estás mejorando. Tú tienes la habilidad de curarte a ti mismo.

Enkidu agachó la cabeza y entornó los ojos tristemente.

—Ya no la tengo. Lo intenté. Por favor, por alguna vez en la vida preocúpate. Es lo único que te pido ya que sé que no entregarás nada más por mí.

Gilgamesh se mostró molesto ante las palabras de Enkidu, pero no le dijo nada, ya que sabía que se encontraba afiebrado. Resolló algo hartado y se levantó de la cama, yendo por un paño con agua para luego palpar la frente de Enkidu.

—¿Esto es no preocuparme por ti? —Gilgamesh hablaba sombrío, mientras apartaba el flequillo de Enkidu y aplicaba la compresa—, por nadie más me rebajaría a tomar un paño y aliviar la fiebre.

Enkidu se recostó sobre las almohadas y limpió sus lágrimas con algo de vergüenza.

—Gracias—susurró.

Gilgamesh entrecerró los ojos y lo contempló unos instantes: el rictus de dolor y sufrimiento se apropiaba de sus labios y párpados: ¿Cómo un sueño pudo corromper su estabilidad?

Se sentó en la cama y colocó los codos sobre los muslos para apoyar su cabeza entre sus manos. Dejó que la brisa de aquella tarde agradable llegara a su rostro y despejara sus ideas.

—¿Qué más sientes? —preguntó Gilgamesh, intrigado en ese estado repentino que invadió a Enkidu.

—Dolor. Me duele el pecho, me arden los dedos, siento que estoy respirando menos de lo que solía respirar. Siento olor a sangre constantemente y no veo como antes.  
—No conozco ninguna enfermedad así. Yo creo que, porque eres diferente a nosotros, los males te afectan de manera inusual.

Enkidu se giró y escondió las manos bajo su almohada. Cerró los ojos escuchando un constante pitido en su oído, tan ensordecedor que estaba mareado.

Reflexionó unos instantes: ¿Cómo sería morir? ¿Dolería? ¿Seguiría su consciencia más allá de la muerte? ¿Olvidaría todo lo que vivió? O bien, ¿Se perdería en el olvido?

Trago para suavizar la presión de su garganta.

Tenía miedo, el miedo que tendría cualquier mortal ante la muerte. No sabía cómo prepararse para algo que la mayoría desconoce: la sentencia de muerte es una tortura más que suficiente como para que Enkidu pagara sus supuestas condenas. Su labio tiritó y respiró hondo, deseoso de alimentar sus pulmones con aquello tan preciado que se escapaba de sus manos.

—Gil—dijo Enkidu, después de un momento en silencio.

—Dime—contestó Gilgamesh, aún distraído.

Enkidu no contestó.

Paulatinamente fue durmiéndose. Soñó que a su alrededor un montón de zumbidos desagradables le invadían, al punto de tener que llevar los puños a los oídos. Se encogió en el suelo, gritando en mudo por ayuda.

De pronto apareció en la sala de reuniones. Sólo Gilgamesh estaba sentado, jugando con un cincel y con un dedo apoyado en la cien. Enkidu caminó en silencio hasta él, pero parecía que le ignoraba. Enkidu se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano sobre la de Gilgamesh, pero no tuvo respuesta. Hablo y después gritó. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo agitó, desesperado por obtener una respuesta. Gimoteó, rogó y sus manos temblaban producto de la desesperación.

Gilgamesh finalmente le miró y el borde de sus ojos se delinearon en dos ríos rojizos que descendieron por sus mejillas. De los oídos, de la boca, de su cabello mismo, la sangre comenzó a correr por su cuerpo y ensuciaba las manos de Enkidu. La silla en donde se encontraba sentado Gilgamesh, la mesa, los estandartes y las paredes se deshacían en sangre.

Enkidu no pudo moverse del suelo. La sangre comenzó a subir lentamente por sus piernas y luego por su torso, amenazándolo con ahogarlo. Por mucho que gritara, nada salía de su garganta y el silencio se hacía cada vez más tortuoso. El líquido rojizo llegó a su nariz y Enkidu no tuvo más remedio que respirarlo, ahogándose y produciendo espasmos en su caja torácica.

La situación de la noche anterior volvió a repetirse.

Enkidu vomitó una cantidad de sangre desmedida, tanto que lo llevó a levantarse y pedir a una de las sirvientas por un médico y por Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh llegó lo más rápido que pudo y quedó consternado al ver a Enkidu expulsar cantidades de sangre considerables una y otra vez, salpicando las exquisitas alfombras y los muebles enchapados en oro de la habitación. Clamaba por ayuda, se aferraba el estómago y su cabello largo se encontraba manchado en rojo. Los médicos lo llevaron a la fuerza a la cama seguidos de un ejército de sirvientas con cuencos de agua para asearlo. Gilgamesh vio como la escena transcurría lenta ante sus ojos, sin creerlo, concibiendo la angustia calar por su abdomen hasta sentir las manos invisibles del miedo ahorcar su cuello. Cariacontecido, se sentó en una de sus elegantes sillas y apoyó los antebrazos sobre sus muslos, planteándose la peor de las situaciones.

i"No, no pasará nada" /i dijo su parte racional, mientras observaba como sus manos tiritaban.

Cuando los médicos dispusieron salir del lugar, la noche ya había caído y Gilgamesh, ensimismado, miraba las primeras estrellas florecer en el cielo nocturno. Supo que los médicos le hablaron, pero hizo caso omiso. Resolvió levantarse e ir a por Enkidu. Lo encontró despierto, ya estable, mirando por las cortinas que dejaban entrever el firmamento. Sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo y una constante expresión de dolor tornaba su bello rostro en una visión triste y lamentable.

—Gil—comenzó, volteándose para verlo en la penumbra—, hay cosas que quisiera decirte, pero me cuesta mucho.

—¿Cómo qué? —La voz de Gilgamesh tembló levemente, sin embargo, las notas duras de sus palabras lo disimularon.

Enkidu demoró en soltar una palabra de sus labios, ya que temía ser muy obvio.

—Como… que tuve un corazón. Aruru no puso uno en mí, pero supe que tenía uno. Lo fabriqué para mí.

—¿Tenías uno? —resaltó Gilgamesh, yendo a su lado.

—Sí, tenía. Ya está disuelto en agua. Estoy vacío de nuevo.

Gilgamesh llevó una mano a sus propias mejillas y las restregó con suavidad, preocupado.

—No estás vacío. Has crecido lo suficiente como para discernir entre tus anhelos y tus sentimientos.

—No sé si tenga sentimientos ahora—contrarió—. Creo que me he resignado.

—¿Resignado ante qué?

—A morir. Realmente no quiero morir Gil, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Gilgamesh gruñó y cerró los ojos con cierto temblor en sus párpados.

—De nuevo con eso, ¿Por qué? Todo estaba bien y de pronto sales con esas cosas.

Enkidu realmente parecía vacío. Su expresión perdida y adolorida podía perturbar al más frío y así sucedió con Gilgamesh.

—No lo aceptarás jamás. Te lo estoy diciendo. Son mis últimos días de vida.

—No, no lo aceptaré porque no lo permitiré. Ahora duérmete. Descansa porque mañana tenemos reunión del consejo y debemos resolver asuntos importantes para levantar esta ciudad del destrozo de Ishtar.

Enkidu sonrió agriamente, como si un sabor desagradable entumeciera su boca.

—Ishtar…

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Me ha quitado mi tesoro. Así como tú guardas tus armas y joyas, yo escondía mi secreto.

—¿De qué secreto me estas hablando?

Enkidu tornó su expresión en una mueca de tormento puro. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió como su corazón de carne latía fuerte.

—No puedo decírtelo.

Gilgamesh alzó las manos contrariado y se orientó a levantarse.

—Duérmete—insistió—. Yo también lo haré.

Gilgamesh se desnudó y tomó unos ropajes suaves como pijama. Se lavó el rostro y fue al lado de Enkidu. Se tendió y respiró lentamente para relajarse. Mantuvo la atención en el techo hasta que Enkidu rompió el silencio con una vocecita inusualmente aguda.

—… Las huellas mi destino han sido trazadas, no puedo más. Mi inocencia ha sido asesinada y ese es el precio que he pagado por desobedecer, pero ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de nada. Quería que lo supieras; aunque fuese disuelto en agua o endurecido en el horno más infernal que exista, jamás me arrepentiré de haber estado a tu lado. Defenderé nuestra amistad hasta el final de los tiempos.

Gilgamesh quedó helado al oír esas palabras. Sabía que Enkidu respiraba ahogado, como si de pronto el aire no llegara a sus pulmones. Gilgamesh colocó los brazos bajo su nuca y habló con frialdad:

—Yo también defenderé la amistad que hemos forjado. Si es necesario pelearé con todo el mundo, los dioses, las bestias, Ishtar, contra todo por defenderte. No temas porque yo estaré ahí para luchar por ti y contigo.

Enkidu se hundió entre las sábanas y mantas, imaginando que ese agradable calor eran los brazos de Gilgamesh. No quería dejarlo, no quería saber qué era morir. Si pudiese se fundiría con su corazón y se quedaría a vivir en una nada absoluta, consciente de ser un ángel por él y para él.

—No me dejes nunca—imploró Enkidu en un murmullo.

—No lo haré mientras tú no lo hagas.

Enkidu no contestó ya que no estaba seguro de ello.

Con el pasar de las estrellas, ambos cayeron en un sueño inquieto, en dónde Gilgamesh se planteó seriamente en desafiar a todos los dioses.

Al día siguiente, Enkidu sorprendió a Gilgamesh con un estado animado y alegre. Se había vestido y trenzado el cabello. Su rostro iluminado lucía sano y rebosante de energía.

—Te dije que mejorarías.

Enkidu asintió y se sentó a un lado de Gilgamesh, esperando al concilio de sabios para iniciar la reunión que tenían pactada.

—Me siento mejor—reflexionó Enkidu.

Lo cierto era que mentía, se sentía pésimo. Fingía estar bien y para ello coloró sus mejillas y labios con el maquillaje de Nidasag. Los cercos oscuros en los ojos no pudo quitarlos, pero mantener su sonrisa pura restaba el cansancio que su rostro demostraba. El estómago le punzaba dolorosamente, el pecho le ardía. De vez en cuando sentía que la sangre pugnaba por salir de su interior, pero lo contenía. Hacía todo esto por Gilgamesh, para evitar que enfureciera por sus quejas. Era lo último que quería ver antes de abandonar el mundo.

A decir verdad, el miedo que Enkidu escondía era enorme. Temía llegar a un infierno a ser torturado por la eternidad, a perderse y olvidar a Gilgamesh, a ser condenado y disuelto mil veces en agua. Pensaba en ello cuando el último sabio del consejo se sentó y la reunión se dio por iniciada.

Enkidu no habló en toda la sesión. Se mantuvo inusualmente tranquilo y opinó escuetamente sobre la reconstrucción del muro. Incluso pestañeó varias veces sumido en el sueño.

De pronto uno de los hombres, el más anciano, quedó anonadado.

Observaba groseramente a Enkidu y su mirada se deslizó a Gilgamesh. La nariz de Enkidu sangraba y el hilo escarlata llegó hasta sus labios, lo que se tradujo en el desagradable sabor oxidado de esta. Enkidu alzó una mano y palpó su nariz para luego sonreír y desvanecerse. Gilgamesh saltó de su asiento y tomó a Enkidu por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo. El caos creció conforme Gilgamesh sacudía a Enkidu para que volviera en sí, pero él reaccionaba con movimientos lentos y balbuceos inentendibles.

—No me hagas esto—murmuró Gilgamesh para Enkidu, sin que los demás oyeran. Tomó su mandíbula con ambas manos y zamarreó hasta que él abrió los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Quiero dormir—pidió Enkidu.

—Te llevaré a la habitación.

Como ya era usual, los médicos se encontraban dispuestos cuando Gilgamesh llegó con Enkidu en sus brazos. Lo llevó a la cama y los rutinarios aseos no tardaron en realizarse. Gilgamesh se paseaba en círculos con las manos en la cintura y la mirada perdida en el suelo, evitando cualquier pensamiento pesimista. Despachaba a las personas cerrilmente y tentaba a gritar cuando alguien le interrumpía. Nunca en la vida se vio a sí mismo inmerso en la desesperación.

El silencio volvió a presidir y Enkidu se hallaba dormido.

Gilgamesh tenía deseos de golpear algo. Batallaba por mantenerse sereno, en no caer en la desdicha de la incertidumbre. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se restregó con violencia.

Enkidu despertó al anochecer de su sueño inquieto y llamó a Gilgamesh. Él fue a su lado y se sentó en un taburete que trajo la noche anterior.

—Llévame al balcón, quiero ver Uruk.

Enkidu se incorporó y posó sus blancos pies en el suelo. Gilgamesh resolló algo superado y le ayudó a incorporarse. Su estado era crítico y de pronto perdió la fuerza que lo igualaba a Gilgamesh. Con cuidado lo guió hasta el alféizar y ambos se apoyaron en él para escuchar el agua de los jardines gorgotear. Enkidu respiró la brisa nocturna y se sonrojó, soltando una ligera risa cristalina.

—El viento, el sonido del agua, tu presencia. Qué bien se siente.

—Te alegras por algo muy básico. Me causa rechazo.

—No debería—objetó Enkidu—, vengo de un estanque, ¿Lo recuerdas? Hace tantos años atrás bebía agua acercándome al borde. Podía caminar desnudo, me cubría con ramas para descansar. ¿Recuerdas cuando me regañabas por dormir en los jardines?

Gilgamesh rio evocando aquellas escenas hilarantes donde el cabello enmarañado de Enkidu se perdía entre las plantas de los jardines.

—Siempre tuviste extrañas costumbres—Gilgamesh meditó un momento las palabras que estaba por proferir hasta que finalmente las materializó en su mente: —. Quiero pedirte algo.

Enkidu se sorprendió ante el cambio de la conversación y asintió, esperando la petición.

—Llévame a conocer tu cuna, donde naciste, donde creciste y en donde te encontró Shamhat.

Gilgamesh recordó que tiempo atrás le pediría aquello a Enkidu para confesarse. Ese era el momento, entregarle una esperanza para mantenerlo a salvo.

Enkidu reemplazó su expresión a una sombra de melancolía. Miró los muros a lo lejos, en donde luces anaranjadas de las antorchas danzaban como estrellas diminutas. Sabiendo que se trataba de una mentira, habló:

—Te llevaré, así conocerás a los antílopes y mi árbol favorito.

Le resultó doloroso saber que nunca más volvería a ver su estanque, aquel que pintaba a las afueras de la sala del concilio, como hace tiempo atrás le pidió Gilgamesh que lo hiciera. Apretó los dientes levemente y se acercó a Gilgamesh.

No habituaba a hacer ese tipo de cosas, no obstante, consciente de que no tenía tiempo que perder, lo trajo consigo y besó sus labios; un solo beso depositó sobre ellos, para luego respirar con calma. Gilgamesh alzó la mano y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la nunca de Enkidu, para acariciarlo y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Se unieron en un beso suave e íntimo, sólo roto por el usual cantar de la campanilla de viento que colgaba a las afueras de la habitación.

Gilgamesh tomó la mano de Enkidu y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama, en donde comenzó a acariciarlo y a depositar besos en su nuca. Enkidu se encontraba tan débil que no seguía el ritmo de Gilgamesh.

—Gil… no tengo fuerzas para esto—advirtió, adivinando qué era lo que quería Gilgamesh.

—Lo sé. No pretendía llegar a nada—contestó y continuó acariciando a Enkidu.

Llegó un momento en donde Gilgamesh detuvo el deslizar de sus manos por los delgados brazos de Enkidu. Se tranquilizó y luego de bostezar, habló:

—¿Sabes? Hace tiempo no batallamos juntos. Cuando todo esto pase podríamos ir por…

Enkidu dejó de prestar atención. En la oscuridad de la habitación, le pareció ver a alguien, una sombra sospechosa de cabello largo. A sus pies, un bulto indefinido emitía un ruido constante y seco, que reverberaba por la habitación. La figura salió de su manto oscuro y el rojo de sus ojos se acentuó con la luz de la luna. El cabello rubio caía por su pecho y las sombras parecían ser parte de su ropa. La mujer alzó un dedo y lo colocó delante de sus labios para luego retroceder a la oscuridad y desaparecer. Enkidu dejó de respirar, espantado y se recogió en la cama.

—… ¿Ahora qué? —Gilgamesh masculló algo molesto, al saber que Enkidu no le oía.

Enkidu, afectado, señaló hacia donde la mujer desapareció y se llevó las sábanas al pecho.

—Hay alguien ahí, ¿No lo has escuchado? —susurró Enkidu, completamente asustado.

Gilgamesh se quedó pasmado, con si le hubiesen dado una cachetada.

—¿Oír qué? Enkidu, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—No me dejes solo—imploró, aferrando el brazo izquierdo de Gilgamesh con demasiada fuerza.

Gilgamesh se soltó del amarre y alzó su mano para colocarla en la frente de Enkidu. La fiebre era alta.

—Estás delirando—lamentó Gilgamesh, ya serio—. Iré por un paño fresco. Espera aquí.

—No—impuso Enkidu, insistiendo—. No te vayas de mi lado.

—El agua se encuentra en esta habitación, deja de ser tan infantil.

Enkidu se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas y la figura volvió a materializarse, tan cerca de él que sintió el aliento helado de la mujer. Enkidu temblaba de miedo y no fue capaz de girar la cabeza y afrontar la visión. La presencia alzó la mano y sopló en dirección del oído de Enkidu.

De pronto, un frío absoluto invadió el cuerpo de Enkidu. Comenzó a tiritar y las manos se helaron al igual que sus pies. Se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama y se abrazó. Cuando Gilgamesh regresó, colocó el paño sobre su cabeza hirviendo, pero la frescura de la compresa le hizo tiritar aún más.

—Gil tengo mucho frío—dijo débilmente, queriendo quitar las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por sus mejillas que ya comenzaban a enfriarse.

—Pero tu cabeza está muy caliente Enkidu.

Enkidu alzó una mano y la colocó en el rostro de Gilgamesh, quien abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el toque gélido de sus dedos. Dejó el paño de lado y fue por mantas y cojines para acomodarlo y hacerlo entrar en calor. Situó pieles finas sobre él a la par que tomaba sus manos y las restregaba con fuerzas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?, recién estabas temperado.

Enkidu quiso omitir la escena espeluznante que acababa de vivir y prefirió quedarse en silencio.

Gilgamesh se tendió a su lado, prometiéndole que no lo dejaría en ningún momento y Enkidu, entre tiritones y escalofríos, logró conciliar el sueño. Permaneció despierto, con las manos sobre el abdomen, mirando el techo, vaciando su mente. Escuchaba la respiración tranquila de Enkidu, no obstante, él mismo se hallaba perturbado. No tenía idea de cómo algo tan repentino y fulminante se apropiaba de Enkidu. Mordió su lengua sutilmente, intentando espantar ciertas ideas nefastas de su mente.

La ansiedad caló profundo por su pecho al punto de tener que levantarse e iniciar sus usuales paseos circulares para calmarse. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la restregó con fuerzas. Se apoyó en el borde de los pilares de la cama, donde los doseles caían elegantemente y observó a Enkidu por la rendija que colaba la luz nocturna. Su cabello trenzado brillaba delicadamente y el montón de mantas le hacían desaparecer.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —susurró Gilgamesh, cruzando su abdomen con el antebrazo, mientras que la mano contraria jugaba con su labio inferior.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces para llamar a la quietud mental y enfriar su juicio.

Decidió sentarse a un lado de Enkidu a observarlo, quien tiritaba de vez en cuando y hablaba enredado en sueños. La angustia que le invadía era tal que en la boca del estómago sintió una especie de vacío que se estaba tragando su razón. Contrariando su orgullo y soberbia, levantó una mano y la depositó sobre la cabeza de Enkidu para acariciarle. Recorrió el largo de la trenza de cabello tieso, producto de la suciedad que se había impregnado en él. Jugó con los últimos cabellos atados con una cinta azulosa y se los llevó a los labios para depositarle un beso. Así estuvo al menos una hora, estático, con la trenza de Enkidu entre sus dedos, reflexionando sobre muchas cosas: la reconstrucción, los canales de comercio, el concilio, las jurisdicciones ciudadanas, todo menos aquello que quería evitar.

Fue así como se adormiló hasta que Enkidu le despertó.

—Gil, tengo frío—dijo débilmente, moviéndose a duras penas bajo las pieles y mantas.

—Mandaré a llamar para que te traigan piedras calientes.

—No—Enkidu se incorporó y luego de planteárselo, quitó las mantas de su cuerpo—, iré por más ropa, tengo los pies fríos.

—Espera aquí—susurró algo ronco Gilgamesh para luego levantarse e ir al ropero—, te traeré algo.

Revolvió las pertenencias hasta que encontró pantalones gruesos y calcetines de lana que casi nunca usaba porque el oasis siempre mantenía temperaturas constantes a pesar de que el invierno estaba próximo a llegar. También tomó una manta del mismo material y algo parecido a una bufanda. Regresó donde Enkidu y dejó las cosas sobre la cama. Enkidu fue por ellas, pero Gilgamesh le detuvo con un gesto suave.

—Yo lo haré—murmuró, tomando los pantalones—. Ten, ponte esto mientras dispongo las otras cosas.

Enkidu obedeció y luego de enfundarse los pantalones, se sentó en la cama algo mareado.

—No me siento bien—dijo, mientras Gilgamesh se arrodillaba y tomaba uno de los pies helados de Enkidu para colocarle un calcetín.

Gilgamesh apretó los labios suavemente y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Necesitas un médico? —sugirió, terminando con el segundo calcetín. Tomó la bufanda y la enrolló alrededor del cuello de Enkidu. Levantó las mantas y le pidió que se acostara para acomodarlo.

—No, sólo quédate a mi lado, no me abandones en ningún momento.

—No lo haré, aquí estoy para ti.

Gilgamesh se sentó nuevamente en su taburete y le dedicó una sonrisa triste a Enkidu. Acarició fugazmente su mejilla fría y resolvió acostarse a su lado, aunque la cantidad de abrigo le hiciera sudar. Enkidu se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el costado de su brazo.

—Gracias—susurró, deslizando una mano por el abdomen de Gilgamesh para abrazarlo—. Al final sólo te necesito a ti.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada, ya que el nudo en la garganta no le dejaba soltar palabra alguna.

Enkidu despertó a la orilla de un río y vio que su cuerpo era casi inexistente.

Una masa de barro casi sin forma se desprendía de su tórax y sus brazos eran unas extensiones sanguinolentas, sin rastros de que alguna vez unas hermosas y fuertes manos existieron en sus extremos. Naturalmente al no tener piernas, no pudo moverse y descendió su cabeza. Alzó los muñones que eran sus brazos y la impotencia lo invadió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas rotas y barrosas hasta fundirse con el fango y perderse. Intentó penosamente arrastrarse lejos del río, pero fue completamente inútil.

De pronto sintió alivio. Unas manos blancas y limpias se asomaron por sus malogrados hombros y masajearon su adolorido cuerpo. Sobre él, un rostro armonioso se asomó y dejó caer su azul cabellera sobre él.

—Mi preciosa muñeca—soltó Aruru, llorando—, no puedo con el dolor que me significa verte en este estado. Eras lo más hermoso en este mundo, mucho más que Ishtar. Eras perfecto, eras increíblemente fuerte. Eras mi creación y te amaba. Te lo advertí, pequeño mío, que no crearas un corazón, que no dejaras la debilidad gobernar tus acciones. Debiste escucharme hijo, debiste llevar a cabo tu misión. Hubieses sido amado por todos los dioses, te habrían convertido en uno de nosotros, serías esplendoroso, serías quizás rey de Uruk, pero mira como han acabado tus días.

Aruru lloró desconsoladamente, ensuciando su bello traje con barro y sangre. Enterró las manos en el pecho de Enkidu y él sintió un fuerte dolor que no podía manifestar. No hablaba, sus interacciones sólo iban en girar sus ojos rogando por piedad.

Aruru negó consternada y acarició su rostro.

—Mi mayor logro, mi orgullo, mi obra maestra. Mi belleza inquebrantable.

Aruru se arrastró por el río y tomó un montón de tierra y lo mezcló con agua. Llevó el fango hacia Enkidu y lo colocó en su pecho, acariciándolo de tal forma que formó sus pectorales delgados. Lentamente, con el esfuerzo de una madre desconsolada, llevó más y más barro hacia él y creó nuevamente unas manos suaves y tersas. Continuó con su labor y le dotó de costillas, abdomen y piernas, pero esta vez no lo dotó de órganos sexuales.

—Debo alejarte de la tentación, serás puro. Si hubiese seguido mi instinto, no habrías sido tentado por Shamhat—dijo, como justificando su decisión.

Finalmente, desprendió hebras de su largo cabello y las colocó sobre su cabeza, fusionándolas con la sangre y el barro. Una enorme cantidad de cabellos verdes nació y se extendió hasta los hombros. Un último hilo de cabello lo llevó al pecho, zurciendo un cerco que no pudo cerrar con barro, donde se encontraba su corazón. Con un beso que depositó sobre su frente, Enkidu recuperó la capacidad del habla.

—Madre—suspiró del fondo de su pecho, con la mirada perdida.

—Hijo—correspondió Aruru—, te he vuelto a crear, pero tu muerte es inminente. No puedo salvarte del olvido, pero al menos dejarás este mundo en un estado digno. No puedo darte el corazón que perdiste, no debo tampoco. No quiero que sufras.

Enkidu parecía un autómata muerto, pero el pestañeo suave de sus ojos coronados en pestañas verduzcas indicaba lo contrario.

—No puedes liberarme de mi dolor porque he creado un alma. Mi corazón no era más que lo tangible de mi secreto. Mi alma nadie puede arrebatármela. El respiro de mi vida puede detenerse, pero en mi espíritu llevo mi karma y mis errores escritos… también mis anhelos.

Aruru elevó su lamento y la escena se volvió borrosa, hasta que Enkidu fue consciente de que despertó en una mañana luminosa y bella.

Se sentó en el lecho y se percató que Gilgamesh no estaba a su lado, rompiendo la promesa. El frío no le abandonaba, el temblor de sus extremidades no cedía, el punzante dolor del estómago le indicaba que pronto vomitaría.

Y así fue.

Sobre las mantas, las pieles exquisitas, las almohadas, descargó el torrente de sangre ya acostumbrado a la asquerosa sensación de escalofríos. Comenzó a llorar, primero para sí mismo y luego el lamento se elevó fuerte y claro, esperando a que Gilgamesh fuese hacia él, pero no ocurrió. No se encontraba en la habitación.

Enkidu no pudo con ello.

Lleno de cólera se levantó de los aposentos y pateó con todo lo que daban sus fuerzas el cuenco de agua a su lado. Continuó con las decoraciones, los muebles. Destrozó los doseles de la cama, mordió con ira las almohadas y las despedazó. Fue al recibidor y quebró las cerámicas y los jarrones de arcilla que tanto detestó, porque se detestó a sí mismo. Odió la constitución de su cuerpo. Odió la belleza con la que lo dotó Aruru, odió tener un cuerpo de hombre sin realmente serlo. Odió su cabello que se arrancó a jirones.

Tiró aceites, rompió la campanilla de viento que amaba, tiró su propia caja de recuerdos por el mirador hasta que se perdió en uno de los jardines.

Se dirigió al balcón y ensangrentado como estaba, abrió la boca y profirió un grito de lo profundo de su pecho, tan doloroso que se escuchó en los pisos inferiores del palacio, en donde Gilgamesh se hallaba ocupado con algunos asuntos gubernamentales. Alarmado, subió rápidamente y al llegar a la habitación se encontró con el desastre que Enkidu ocasionó. Él hallaba sentado en el suelo, completamente ensangrentado y llorando lastimosamente, con mechones de su cabello entre sus manos.

—Te odio Gilgamesh, te odio muchísimo—masculló con voz grave, alzando la vista llena de cólera—. No has cambiado nada, eres un tirano, un déspota, egoísta. No viste lo que tenías a tu alrededor. Te maldigo por el resto de tus días. Di todo por ti y no agradeciste ningún día de tu miserable vida por mi entrega. Moriría por ti e incluso me humillé. Entregué mi cuerpo, entregué lo que no tenía y lo que tuve que crear ¡Te odio!

—Cállate—interrumpió Gilgamesh.

Se dirigió a paso firme donde Enkidu y lo tomó de un brazo con violencia, arrastrándolo por la instancia hasta llevarlo a la cama. Lo lanzó con rabia y fue por una tinaja de agua de las cosas que se salvaron para sumergir un paño y acercarse a Enkidu a aliviar su fiebre que aún se mantenía a pesar de su cuerpo frío. Evitó sus ojos en todo momento y el ceño fruncido indicaba que se hallaba contrariado.

—¡Déjame! —Enkidu apartó la mano de Gilgamesh con violencia. Tomó el paño y lo lanzó lejos—, maldita sea, déjame morir.

—¡ENKIDU, CÁLLATE! —gritó Gilgamesh, tomando el paño abandonado en el suelo y apretándolo con fuerzas— Estás delirando.

—¡Me abandonaste cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras!

—Aquí estoy, eres un imbécil—bramó Gilgamesh, lanzando la tela contra la pared— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Enkidu abrió la boca para contestar y terminó en un llanto lamentable, llevando sus manos manchadas de sangre a sus ojos.

—Los odio a todos. Odio a Shamhat, puta desgraciada. Ella tuvo la culpa de mancillar mi cuerpo, de traerme a tu lado. Odio a Shamash, a Aruru, a Ishtar. Yo no traicioné jamás a nadie y todos me hicieron sufrir. Te odio Gilgamesh, quisiera jamás haberte conocido, seguir siendo la bestia inútil que era antes, sin alma, sin corazón. Te odio como no odio a nadie en el mundo, me manchaste, me corrompiste, hiciste de mí tu prostituta personal y yo como un imbécil caí ante ti. Te detesto, quisiera que murieras en la miseria, abandonado, que seas consciente de la escoria de persona que eres, de que todos te odian, de cómo te sonríen con hipocresía. Nadie te respeta realmente como un rey porque eres un egocéntrico. Jamás cumplí mi misión y por eso mismo estoy aquí humillado.

Gilgamesh quedó estupefacto de lo que acababa de oír. Apretó los labios con fuerzas al igual que los puños. Fue como una flecha directa a su pecho. Supo que le dolió. Nunca había experimentado aquella sensación. Sin saber que decir, soltó palabras sin realmente quererlo:

—Púdrete solo, Enkidu.

Dicho esto, salió acongojado de la habitación donde se encontraba la cama, pero con algo increíble sucediendo dentro de él. Gilgamesh se sentó sobre un asiento irreversiblemente dañado y apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos.

Tenía miedo.

Enkidu no actuaba normal ya. La fiebre le hizo perder los estribos y ahora deliraba. Incluso veía cosas que no existían.

Gilgamesh se sorprendió a si mismo cuando una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Rápidamente, como si alguien lo observara, la limpió con rabia, no permitiendo que otras hicieran lo mismo. Suspiro algo ahogado y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos con ímpetu hasta que redujo la velocidad y se detuvo frente a la puerta del concilio, donde se hallaba la pintura incompleta de Enkidu. La observó con asco, sabiendo que estaba lejos de ser una obra de arte. Decidió bajar e internarse en los jardines de la primera planta.

Cuando llegó, se sentó en uno de los bancos dispuestos alrededor de una pileta con azulejos de lapislázuli. Mas allá un león dormía apaciblemente y de vez en cuando lamía sus patas con una lentitud propia de los felinos.

Gilgamesh se llevó una mano a la frente y la restregó, preocupado. Quizás Enkidu necesitaba de algún mago que lo liberara de aquel mal extraño que se apropió de él repentinamente. Apretó los labios y abrió un portal para sacar una daga. Jugó con ella unos momentos y luego tomó una rama y la comenzó a afilar: hacer ese tipo de cosas le resultaban relajantes, le ayudaban a aclarar sus ideas. A veces tallaba garabatos en alguna tabla, en otras ocasiones hacía rodar sus anillos sobre una mesa, viendo como los pequeños aros se deslizaban en el borde, como si esta fuera un acantilado peligroso.

Exhaló y miró el cielo. El atardecer desprendía colores rosáceos y anaranjados. Una bandada atravesó la escena, perfilándose contra las nubes en pequeñas manchas negruzcas que batían sus alas. Su atención se extravió en los puntos que desaparecía conforme estos migraban detrás de la edificación, hasta que se perdieron en su totalidad. Las banderas del palacio ondeaban con suavidad al ser tocadas por el aire tibio que danzaba entre las hojas.

Gilgamesh descendió la cabeza.

Las palabras de Enkidu aún rondaban en su cabeza, sintiendo la crudeza de estas en su totalidad. Había sido completamente hiriente, como si hubiese soltado toda la ponzoña que sintió todos aquellos años de supuesta amistad. Cerró los ojos y apartó el cabello de su rostro.

Cuando el atardecer cedió a un azul apagado, Gilgamesh consideró que era suficiente tiempo de reflexión. A decir verdad, pensó poco en ello, más bien se dedicó a distraerse con los elementos de su alrededor, evitando los recuerdos de aquellas filosas palabras a toda costa, sin asumirlas, sin siquiera considerar que eran directas a él. Seguramente Enkidu alucinaba.

O decía una cruda verdad.

Decidió ir a cenar con alguna consorte. Quizás aquella noche se quedaría con alguna de ellas en su habitación, quizás se perdería en la biblioteca, en su sala de tesoros, en el pueblo, deambulando solo.

Cuando la cena fue servida, Kinnamu, su otra consorte favorita, se reía como estúpida a su lado, mientras masajeaba con sus manos expertas los brazos desnudos de Gilgamesh. Él le sonrió, pero lo hizo por mero compromiso o algo así. Comió con calma a medida que otras mujeres se acercaban a él. Algunas bailaron, otras tocaron instrumentos. Nada de eso sirvió para apartar las nubes del rostro de Gilgamesh.

Después de besarse con Kinnamu un tiempo considerable, razonó que aquella noche no disfrutaría del sexo como siempre. Su enojo permutó a preocupación y de pronto le urgió subir a ver a Enkidu.

Dejó a las consortes a solas y se encaminó a la habitación para ir por él.

Cuando llegó vio que el caos no había sido limpiado, incluso parecía que estuviese más desordenado que antes. El espejo de plata había sido rayado y una estela de sangre continuaba hasta el suelo, donde un montón de vasijas quebradas se mezclaban con los pétalos de las flores que contenían. Una mesa tenía una pata menos, los cojines eran irreconocibles, las mantas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Los muebles astillados parecían simples maderos despojados de su belleza. Una antorcha apagada descansaba azarosa al centro de la habitación.

Gilgamesh suspiró y sorteó los objetos hasta llegar al aposento. En el suelo Enkidu se encontraba sobre una posa de sangre boca abajo, respirando lentamente. Había jirones de su cabello por todos lados y la cama fue volteada, quedando apegada a una pared. La ropa de Enkidu estaba hecha guiñapos y dejaban entrever su hombro manchado.

—Enkidu—habló claro Gilgamesh, apoyándose en la pared—. Levántate.

No obtuvo respuesta más que una mano alzándose, como queriendo echarlo.

Gilgamesh suspiró y decidió levantarlo por las axilas, a pesar de que él se quejaba. Lo llevó al intento de cama y lo sentó. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la sangre seca en sus labios y los ojos hundidos en dos manchones violáceos. Apretó la mandíbula y descendió la mirada: era lamentable verlo tan desprotegido, tiritando, lleno de sangre, con el cabello desparramado sobre sus ojos.

—Gil…—comenzó Enkidu, luego que el rey buscara algo con qué limpiar a Enkidu.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —dijo con rudeza Gilgamesh, encontrando un trozo de túnica en el suelo.

—Perdóname.

—Está bien Enkidu, lo entiendo. Sé que no era verdad.

Gilgamesh tomó el cuenco de agua para llenarlo en el baño. Regresó con él entre sus manos y se agachó al nivel de Enkidu. Comenzó a limpiarlo sin mirar sus ojos. Deslizó el paño con suavidad por el mentón, los labios, el cuello y los brazos, liberando su piel blanca del desagradable color rojizo.

—¿Sabes que no te odio? —Gilgamesh fregó los ojos de Enkidu después de enjuagar el paño y asintió sin mucho entusiasmo—No puedo odiar a nadie—dijo de nuevo Enkidu, dejándose bañar—, sólo tengo mucho miedo. No quiero irme de tu lado, no quiero desaparecer ni ser olvidado. No he vivido suficiente, no he dicho muchas cosas, no he aprendido otras. No odio a nadie, ni a Shamash, ni a ningún dios. No odio a Shamhat, quisiera darle la vida que merece, no siendo una simple sacerdotisa de Ishtar. Ella merece todo por haberme traído a ti. No he sido yo quien se ha desquitado con tus cosas.

—Descuida, estas cosas no tienen valor para mí. No te preocupes.

—Gil…

—Ya basta Enkidu. Acuéstate y duérmete.  
Enkidu no estaba tranquilo con la dureza de las palabras de Gilgamesh. Parecía dolido por todo lo que él profirió en su contra. Enkidu sintió angustia en lo profundo de su pecho, temiendo que la muerte reclamara sus manos sin haber sido realmente perdonado por Gilgamesh.

Se recostó en lo que difícilmente podría llamarse cama y como si aquello hubiese sido una orden, cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos instantes, se durmió.

Gilgamesh se encerró en la habitación a pensar y de vez en cuando desesperaba y quería que todo volviese a ser como antes.

Aunque la cama estuviese en un estado deplorable, se acercó a él y se tendió a su lado.

No pudo dormir. Tenía las manos sobre el abdomen y la mirada perdida en el techo. De vez en cuando escuchaba a Enkidu quejarse entre sueños y suspiraba con demasiadas fuerzas, como si temiera perder el aire. Gilgamesh le miraba de reojo y mantenía la frialdad del semblante.

La única forma de mantener la calma era helando los sentimientos.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, sus ojos fueron cerrándose paulatinamente y dormitó unos instantes. Soñó que Enkidu le quitaba una tablilla de las manos y le gritaba algo sobre no leerla. La tiraba al suelo y la pisoteaba con fuerzas.

Despertó de golpe, recordando la tablilla que el otro día Enkidu escribió en la biblioteca: al día siguiente iría por ella.

Tragó con dificultad. Ya no podía dormir. Su mente estaba vacía y se hallaba en una extraña calma. Pensaba en ello cuando sintió que Enkidu se acomodaba en su lado.

—Me duele—musitó, incorporándose levemente—, siento que vomitaré.

Gilgamesh desperezó lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó de la cama para asistirlo. Fue por el cuenco de agua y toallas. Enkidu se llevó las manos a la boca y entre los dedos la sangre goteaba espesa sobre el montón de mantas que lo cubrían. Gilgamesh acercó los trozos de tela a Enkidu y él las tomó para intentar detener el flujo rojizo. Tiritaba de frío, las pupilas estaban dilatadas, su rostro pálido. Intentó salir de la cama para tomar algo de aire, sin embargo, su estado era tan crítico que no tenía las fuerzas para llevar a cabo su cometido. Gilgamesh lo sostuvo por los hombros, evitando que se levantara.

—Quédate sentado—dijo, tomando un paño limpio y sumergiéndolo en el agua aromatizada—, yo te limpiaré, despreocúpate de eso.

—Me siento mal—insistió Enkidu, aferrando los antebrazos de Gilgamesh.

—Llamaré a los médicos.

—No—Enkidu alzó las manos y tomó el rostro de Gilgamesh. Acarició sus mejillas con suavidad, manchando de sangre la piel. Una lágrima se deslizó por sus pestañas y le sonrió— …Eres hermoso.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Enkidu y desvió la mirada.

—No digas cosas así tan de pronto, es desagradable.

—No lo haré más, no te preocupes—contestó Enkidu, limpiando su nariz sanguinolenta con el dorso de su mano—, no lo haré nunca más.

Después de unos agónicos minutos, Enkidu dejó de sangrar y alzó la cabeza, respirando con libertad. El pecho le dolía intensamente, como si se quemara por dentro, sintiendo un tortuoso camino ardiente longitudinal, como el corte que le ocasionó el verdugo de su sentencia. El cuello también dolía, sus piernas disueltas, sus manos; todo ese dolor vivido en el plano de los dioses se transmutaba a este mundo.

Gilgamesh levantó un paño humedecido y lo deslizó con delicadeza por la boca de Enkidu. Su mano tiritaba sutilmente, pero su rostro reflejaba la dureza propia de él. No lo miraba a los ojos, evitaba cualquier palabra, cualquier cosa que le hiciera pensar lo impensable.

El agua se tiñó y Gilgamesh tomó el cuenco para ir por más, no obstante, Enkidu le detuvo.

—No te vayas de mi lado, por favor—susurró, alzando su cabeza y mostrando sus ojeras terribles y enfermizas—. No importa el agua.

—Pero estás hecho un desastre, quiero que duermas en condiciones decentes—dijo con firmeza Gilgamesh, sin poder mirarlo.

—No volveré a dormir, no quiero dormir, quiero pasar contigo esta noche.

—Siempre estamos juntos, durmamos o no. Quiero que descanses ahora.

Enkidu le sonrió y Gilgamesh no pudo negarse.

Se sentó a su lado y con una mano le acarició la espalda en movimientos circulares, como aplacando el dolor insoportable que invadía a Enkidu. Gilgamesh apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Enkidu y ambos miraron entre las cortinas, la noche que cubría Uruk.

—¿Sabes que podríamos hacer cuando mejores? —comenzó Gilgamesh—: vámonos al bosque una temporada. Recuerdo que me pediste algo así hace mucho tiempo y yo te lo negué porque encontraba que tu idea era descabellada. Ahora me parece ideal.

Enkidu no contestó, sólo gimoteó.

Gilgamesh suspiró al no obtener respuesta de Enkidu, supuso que era porque se hallaba débil. Tragó con cierta dificultad y cerró los ojos un momento.

Enkidu volvió a expulsar sangre por su nariz, ahogándose: era un despojo; su cabello manchado, el pecho completamente rojo, incluso parecía más delgado de lo que era. Llegó un momento en donde simplemente descendió las manos y dejó que la nariz goteara sobre su regazo.

—Será mejor que descanses, duérmete—ordenó Gilgamesh, limpiando su nariz por enésima vez.

—No quiero dormir.

—Tendrás qué—Gilgamesh, con la paciencia que nadie esperaría de él, enjuagaba el paño sin mucho éxito y regresaba a su rostro—, mañana mandaré a llamar a todos los médicos de Uruk y quien logre curarte le daré parte de mi tesoro. No pienso verte un día más en este estado…

Enkidu alzó una mano y colocó un dedo sucio sobre los labios de Gilgamesh. Lo deslizó dejando un caminito rojo por su mentón y luego descendió la cabeza.

—Gil… —susurró después de un momento, buscando su mano—. Abrázame, me siento mal.

—Un abrazo no curará tu dolor. Vuelve a dormirte.

—Gil por favor—sollozó Enkidu, incorporándose—, abrázame.

Enkidu tiritaba: débil, pálido y sin fuerzas. Gilgamesh se sentó en la cama y extendió sus brazos para traerlo consigo y acunarlo. Miraba hacia el frente, helado, con la expresión impenetrable.

—No te vayas de mi lado—imploró Enkidu, alzando su mano para acariciar el pómulo de Gilgamesh—, yo jamás me iré del tuyo.

—Aquí estoy, no me he ido—susurró Gilgamesh sin descender la mirada, acariciando su espalda—, todo va a estar bien, todo mejorará. Volveremos a nuestras vidas, iremos al estanque donde naciste. Volveremos a pelear amistosamente, a ver el cielo, a disfrutar nuestras noches.

—No Gil, nada de eso ocurrirá. No puedo más. No puedo sostenerme. Estoy débil, abrázame fuerte por favor.

Gilgamesh accedió a la petición y lo atrajo consigo. Su respiración se aceleró y de a poco el iceberg que era su corazón comenzó a derretirse.

Tuvo miedo. No quería mirar a Enkidu por temor a descubrir algo que no quería. Rápidamente el escozor desagradable de la pena apretaba su cuello como dos manos invisibles. Respiró con fuerzas, aferró a Enkidu entre sus brazos y se meció con él.

—No pasa nada Enkidu, no pasa nada.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron.

Gilgamesh no lloraba. Llorar era para débiles, no obstante, en ese momento cedió y las lagrimas cayeron pesadamente sobre el rostro de Enkidu.

—No llores por favor—rogó Enkidu alzando su mano y limpiando sus lágrimas—, es lo que menos hubiese deseado en el mundo. Sonríe y abrázame fuerte.

"Quiero que hagas algo de ahora en más: no te quedes solo, busca a alguien más para que te acompañe, para que disfrute de la hermosa persona que eres, para que ría contigo y comparta tus aventuras. Por lo que más quieras, no te quedes solo, lo que siempre necesitaste fue alguien que te escuchara y comprendiera, yo no podré hacerlo más. Sé feliz viviendo y sé la persona bondadosa y amable que fuiste conmigo, las personas se acercarán a ti y tu reinado será aún más esplendoroso de lo que ya es. Eres todo para mí, lo único que tengo y me haría mucho daño saber que te pierdes nuevamente y yo no poder estar para encausarte de nuevo. Prométemelo por favor. Habrá mejores cosas que yo en tu vida, encontrarás nuevos motivos para seguir vivo.

—L-lo…

La voz de Gilgamesh se quebró. Nunca en la vida sintió tal angustia en su pecho, tanta pena en su alma. Continuaba meciéndose con Enkidu y lo abrazaba con fuerzas, como queriendo retenerlo.

Lo sabía. Sabía que Enkidu no exageró días atrás cuando él dijo que moriría. Tragó su pena y sus párpados tiritaron de impotencia. Apretó los labios con fuerzas mientras otra lágrima abandonaba uno de sus ojos.

—Gil… escúchame por favor—dijo Enkidu con una calma ya alarmante—. Nunca te lo hubiese dicho, pero ya nada más queda. Te amo, me he rendido a tus pies y no temo llevar mi secreto conmigo a donde sea que mi alma sea atormentada. Ahora es el secreto de los dos.

—Maldita sea Enkidu, ¿Por qué? —balbuceó Gilgamesh, apretujando los dientes— ¿Por qué tuviste que decirlo?

—Es lo último que tengo que decir, podré irme en paz—dijo sereno, relajando sus músculos.

Gilgamesh sollozó como nunca en la vida lo hizo. Las fuerzas de Enkidu fueron desvaneciéndose como el atardecer a la noche. La cadena de oro que los unía se volvió tangible y Enkidu buscó con la derecha, la mano izquierda de Gilgamesh para apretarla. Enkidu vio por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer rubia que perturbaba su ya agotado sosiego, con una sombra a sus pies: era otra mujer con una tablilla de arcilla y un cincel de plata. Cuando la escribana terminó de tallar la última letra, Enkidu sintió un dolor insoportable y su corazón comenzó a latir más lento.

Gilgamesh no tenía la capacidad de ver que Ereshkigal se encontraba de pie a un lado, observando la escena con una frialdad propia de la reina del inframundo.  
—Lo siento mucho Gilgamesh, gran rey de Uruk—dijo la diosa con una hermosa voz inaudible para el rey.

Enkidu desesperó y alzó una mano temblorosa para acariciar los labios de Gilgamesh, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas. Con un hilo de voz logró soltar sus últimas palabras:

—Hasta luego, amigo mío.

Enkidu exhaló su último hálito de vida y Gilgamesh se trozó en mil pedazos.

La escena se congeló, Enkidu fue consciente de como su corazón se detenía y su cuerpo se desprendía de su espíritu, abandonado de toda fuerza y sentido vital.  
Un portal plateado se abrió frente a Enkidu y Ereshkigal, hermosa y de mirada fiera, de corazón y expresión gélida, caminó pausadamente hasta ubicarse a un lado de dicho portal. Alzó una mano y reclamó la de Enkidu.

—Querida arma de los dioses, lanza y espada, yo sólo cumplo las órdenes de las puertas del olvido. Es hora de que atravieses conmigo y desciendas a mi reino. Yo seré tu regente y tú serás mi lanza y espada ahora. Los dioses te han abandonado como lo han hecho conmigo, pero todo lo que cruza mis puertas me pertenece. Toda alma mundana finalmente termina en mi reinado, nadie es discriminado, ni reyes ni cazadores, siquiera el arma que eres tú. Ven conmigo Enkidu y curaré tu corazón destrozado con la calma de la muerte.

Ereshkigal aferró la mano de Enkidu con fuerza brutal. Enkidu intentó zafarse, extendiendo una mano hacia el rostro de Gilgamesh, pero la diosa no dejó que lo tocara.

—Gil…—sollozó el espíritu de Enkidu, mientras observaba a Gilgamesh llorar con una quietud perturbadora, sobre su cadáver.

Ereshkigal tiró con fuerzas de la mano de Enkidu y lo alejó de Gilgamesh, aunque él se resistiera.

—Gil…—gimoteaba Enkidu.

Ereshkigal finalmente logró arrebatar el alma de Enkidu y así, en la madrugada del sexto día, Enkidu cruzó las puertas del olvido y por extraño que parezca, comenzó a nevar en Uruk.


	34. 30 Nieve en Verano

**Parte III: Gilgamesh**

**Tablilla VIII**

_Capítulo 28_

_Nieve en Verano_

Los brazos de Gilgamesh tiritaban, sus sentidos se encontraban completamente perdidos. La rabia era todo lo que podía calar a sus sienes.

Lloró con el cuerpo de Enkidu entre sus brazos: le pareció hermoso a pesar de sus ojos abiertos, inanimados, que lo observaban sin realmente hacerlo y eso laceraba su mente. Lloró en silencio, sin muecas, con la vista perdida en el balcón.

—Maldita sea Enkidu—repitió un sinfín de veces, forzando sus puños alrededor de sus brazos—, despierta, vuelve aquí, no rompas tus promesas, maldito. Dijiste que jamás me abandonarías. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte. ¡Vuelve!

Enkidu no despertaba, su pecho no se alzaba, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Llevó la cabeza de Enkidu a su pecho, consciente de lo penoso de la escena.

No puede ser…

_"Shamash… ¿Por qué?"_

Se quedó muchísimo tiempo con Enkidu entre sus brazos hasta que finalmente una estaca helada atravesó su consciencia. Su lamento se detuvo y respiró ofuscado.

—Tonto—dijo a Enkidu, dejando su cuerpo ensangrentado sobre la cama.

Su cabellera se deslizó entre sus dedos y aquello le causó un escalofrío desagradable. Se levantó del lugar y respiró hondo: tendría que ir a buscar a alguien. Un médico, una sirvienta, Siduri, alguien que le ayudara a aterrizar. Giró sobre sus propios pasos una otra vez hasta que sus ojos se esclarecieron. Nadie debía saber que lloró.

_"No pasaba nada. Seguramente los dioses se apiadarían de esta situación y Enkidu regresará"_

Enkidu era la persona más pura de todo el mundo. No debía pagar con algo así de descarnado. No era justo. Aruru regresaría con su alma, Shamash entregaría su bondad.  
Salió de la habitación con sus vestimentas manchadas en rojo, sin antes echarle una última ojeada a Enkidu y sonreírle.

Con seguridad, se dirigió a los guardianes que siempre vigilaban la entrada al hall y pidió a uno de ellos que llamara a Siduri, un médico y algunas sirvientas.

El médico llegó y Gilgamesh se cruzó de brazos después de indicarle con una mano que se adentrara a la habitación. Las sirvientas iban con agua y compresas, como siempre.

Regresó al dormitorio y una frialdad de muerte lo invadió. Ver a Enkidu inanimado no le causaba nada, como si algo hubiese muerto dentro de él también.

_"Te amo"_ le dijo.

_"Qué estupidez" _

Se llevó una mano a la frente y distensionó los músculos de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y notó que le dolían.

Siduri llegó al poco rato y, con su instinto, supo que las cosas andaban muy mal. Se detuvo a secas al ver a Gilgamesh con esa expresión tan extraña y nueva en él. Sus ojos conectaron unos segundos y Siduri supo qué había pasado. Ella permaneció a una distancia prudente, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sin que la pena le invadiera también.

Un pequeño caos se formó sobre la cama maltrecha, donde varios médicos intentaron animar a Enkidu, con movimientos, compresas frías, con masajes, pero obviamente nada daba resultados.

Siduri se apoyó en un cimiento al ver la cama destruida y la sangre fresca en el suelo y la ropa de Gilgamesh. De pronto, sintió el picoso toque de las lágrimas en su nariz y una de ellas se desplomó.

Luego de al menos un cuarto de hora de intentos sin resultados, el médico se aproximó con lentitud a Gilgamesh, como esperando a que le hablara. Aquello lo irritó y le habló en un bramido:

—¿Qué?

—Majestad, está muerto.

Resopló hartado. Qué necio más grande.

—Idiota, no me digas lo obvio…

El hombre lo miró directamente a los ojos, como nunca los vasallos lo hacían, con una sinceridad mortal. Por alguna razón, Gilgamesh no reaccionó ante ello. Asintió y miró hacia otro lado.

—Fuera de aquí todos—dijo, con un tono mucho más suave de lo esperado.

—Señor, debemos hacer algo con su cuerpo, no podemos dejarlo ahí. Pronto sus extremidades endurecerán y no podremos llevarlo cómodamente…

—Cállate—masculló, rodando los ojos—. ¡Lárguense de aquí!

—Debo insistir, por favor, déjenos llevarnos el cuerpo. Debemos disponerlo en…

Agarró al hombre por un brazo y lo lanzó lejos.

El médico, pálido, se levantó del lugar como un animalillo asustado, abandonando la instancia con prisa al igual que las sirvientas, dejando a solas a Gilgamesh con Siduri, con la congoja creciendo en su pecho.

—Gilgamesh—dijo Siduri con el temblor de su voz—, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Gilgamesh bufó y negó, divertido.

—¿Tú crees que alguien puede ayudarme? No seas tonta y lárgate.

—Puedo ayudarte, necesitas a alguien para sostenerte. Yo puedo ser ese alguien.

—No te necesito. No pasa nada.

Siduri pudo constatar que la nariz de Gilgamesh estaba roja. Agachó la vista, consciente de que había llorado. Se quedó mucho tiempo estática, sin realmente saber qué hacer.

Gilgamesh no le gritó, tampoco la echó. Apretó sus labios, temiendo volver a sucumbir con Siduri presente. Cuando supo que estaba aguantando lo inhumano, alzó la mano e hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara.

—Vete. No quiero verte.

—Gilg…

—Vete.

La respiración de Gilgamesh era intensa: respiraba hondo para calmarse. Siduri captó enseguida que necesitaría un tiempo a solas y simplemente se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir del hall.

Gilgamesh se quedó solo. El silencio se hizo de nuevo y el líquido tibio volvió a caer por sus mejillas. El cabello le molestaba sobre los ojos, las manos estaban heladas, sentía el cuello apretado. Caminó hasta la cama y posó la mirada sobre el pecho de Enkidu.

Todo este tiempo Enkidu dijo que moriría y él no dijo ninguna vez lo que él quiso oír de sus labios, que era el único amigo que jamás tendría, que su reino y su alma le pertenecían. Se mantuvo arisco, como un necio, como un estúpido sin corazón.

Quizás eso era.

Cerró sus ojos.

_Ereshkigal ¿Por qué?_

Se sentó en el suelo y fijó la mirada en esa mano caída por el borde del lecho, tan blanca manchada en rojo, tan perfecta. La cabellera estaba revuelta por todos lados. Aún había mechones en el suelo, aún estaban las vasijas quebradas, aún estaban las cortinas rotas. Aún todo seguía como antes, pero a la vez, todo cambió.

Qué desastre.

Se sorprendió al oír un gemido saliendo de su garganta. Sentía como las cejas se le curvaban y el labio inferior le tiritaba. El calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas y no le dejaba respirar. No lograba ver nada, todo estaba borroso.

Estuvo en esa posición por al menos dos horas, con la mente revuelta, ido, con la mente vacía de todo lo lógico y embargado por la sensación de vacío nueva para él. Sus piernas se adormecieron, su pena se fue calmando acorde el amanecer despertaba aletargado en el horizonte y se levantó del suelo.

Fue por el cuenco abandonado a un costado de la cama y lo tomó. La sangre recorría la superficie con pequeños lagrimeos carmesíes. Se encaminó al baño y la llenó de agua fresca: le daría un baño, quitaría toda esa sangre que aún quedaba en su cuerpo.

Suspiró al sentir el líquido helado calar sus dedos. Se acercó a su lado y le quitó las ropas hechas jirones hasta desnudarlo por completo. Su cuerpo no pesaba nada, era suave de manejar, parecía una pluma. Alzó una mano para cerrar sus ojos y aprovechó de acariciar fugazmente su mejilla. Sonrió con frialdad y luego de suspirar, comenzó con el aseo. Recorrió su pecho sucio, sus brazos, su abdomen, entre sus piernas, sus pantorrillas, limpió sus dedos y su cuello, su espalda perfecta. Lavó su cabello y le deslizó con un peine su aceite de argán para perfumarlo con aquel aroma característico de él. La insensibilidad que fue capaz de manifestar era algo increíble, cualquiera pensaría que no tenía alma, que nunca le importó Enkidu, que no conocía lo que era tener compasión o desesperación, el dolor de perder alguien amado, pero era todo lo contrario. Se hallaba roto, tan roto que su mente entró en estado de negación. Pugnó a esconder el tumulto de sensaciones que tuvo cuando Enkidu dijo sus últimas palabras y ahora estaba simplemente roto, muy roto, completamente roto.

Una vez terminado el baño, lo vistió con una túnica blanca sencilla, parecida a las que usaba en sus primeros días en Uruk, con la cual tapó su hermosa desnudez. Sacó un pañuelo largo y suave de las vestimentas de Enkidu, se encaminó a su lado y miró su rostro en calma, como si se hubiese dormido en la profunda convicción de la sanación. Con tristeza, tomó la tela y la colocó sobre su rostro.

Luego, lo cargó en sus brazos. Caminó con él por la habitación y salió de ella al recibidor. El caos era el mismo que había en la habitación. Suspiró ahogado y colocó el cuerpo de Enkidu sobre una silla. Limpió su nariz y fue hacia la entrada de su habitación, para pedir que llamaran a Siduri nuevamente.

Siduri se presentó tan rápido como pudo. Cuando ella llegó, Gilgamesh estaba de brazos cruzados mirando la muralla, como si no pasara nada. Miró a Siduri unos momentos y alzó la voz, hablando con su usual tono altanero:

—Ve a llamar a los sepultureros, que preparen el féretro de oro y que todas las flores de Uruk lleguen al palacio. Apúrate.

Siduri tenía ojeras. Aún vestía su pijama, estaba sin maquillar y tenía el cabello suelto. Parecía una chica común y corriente.

—¿No oíste?

—Gilgamesh, lo lamento.

—Los lamentos no sirven de nada ante una situación así. Las cosas siguen su camino y así debe ser. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y haz lo que te digo.

Gilgamesh aún tenía el rostro enrojecido. Él sabía que Siduri se percató de ello, pero no le importó. Sabía que en ella podía confiar.

—Haré lo que me pides. Estaré contigo, para cuando me necesites.

—No digas mentiras—contrarió Gilgamesh con rudeza.

Siduri repasó sus palabras y agachó la cabeza.

—Ve.

—Enseguida Gilgamesh.

Siduri salió de la instancia y ella se puso a llorar.

Se sorprendió a si mismo por la claridad de sus pensamientos, ya que sabía cómo seguir los pasos venideros, como organizar a todos para lo que ocurriría.  
La verdad es que él no lo asumía. Era un mal sueño, una pesadilla sin más. Hace días había entregado su cuerpo a él y estaba lleno de vida, rebosante de alegría.

_"Te amo"_

_"¿Por qué dijiste algo tan estúpido, Enkidu?"_ pensó, torciendo la boca casi en un acto de desagrado _"debiste ahorrarte tus palabritas ridículas"_.

Tomó a Enkidu entre sus brazos y se encaminó al balcón. No pudo evitar estrecharlo, sin sentir su calor. Se sentó en un hermoso pero destruido arcón y se balanceó con el cuerpo de Enkidu entre sus brazos. Extraña sería la razón por la que el rigor mortis no llegaba a él, pero no se lo planteó en ningún momento. No le importaba, ya que pensaba que pronto despertaría.

_"Enkidu eres realmente un tonto por ceder ante la muerte de manera tan indigna. Debiste alzar tus armas y disponer de Ishtar y todos los dioses, incluida Aruru. Podríamos haber embarcado la mejor aventura y coronarnos como los dioses absolutos, pero no, aquí te encuentras, con los labios semi abiertos, las cejas relajadas y tus ojos cerrados"_

_"Te amo"_ dejó salir antes de morir. Como si planeara hacerle daño de esa manera.

—Maldita sea—dijo sobre su cabeza.

Fue cuando fue consciente de su alrededor.

Una sustancia suave, como el algodón, caía danzante del cielo, cubriendo todo de blanco. Sabía de ello; en las tierras más lejanas del norte, donde los dioses abandonaron su dicha caía todos los días, matando y usurpando de agua y plantas sus suelos. Alzó la mano y un copo cayó sobre ella.

—Nieve… —susurró, cuando el frío mojó sus dedos— Nieve. Esto es lo más estúpido que has hecho. Un día me las pagarás caro por ser un cobarde.

El amanecer aclaró lento y blanco. Los cielos estaban cubiertos y se sentía frío en el ambiente. Gilgamesh continuaba insípido, con una seriedad mortal impuesta en sus facciones. Escuchó que la puerta fue abierta con cierto recelo y habló:

—¿Qué quieres?

—El féretro está preparado—dijo Siduri.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el salón del trono.

Gilgamesh asintió y se puso de pie con el cuerpo de Enkidu entre sus brazos.

Con una seriedad inquebrantable, caminó hacia la salida, donde Siduri se apartó y le siguió la marcha. Gilgamesh suspiró y caminó por el palacio. Muchos habían despertado temprano aquella mañana producto de la conmoción ya que la noticia se esparció como una plaga mortífera. Miraban a Gilgamesh pasar frente a sus ojos, totalmente sorprendidos, como si no comprendieran que el dolor le había roto por dentro.

Al centro de la sala del trono, un montón de mujeres colocaban flores por todos los costados del ataúd y cuando Gilgamesh llegó, bajaron la vista.

Alzó con cuidado el cuerpo de Enkidu y lo depositó sobre una cama de flores preparada dentro del féretro. El aroma era suave y dulce, penetraba los sentidos y refrescaba el lugar.

Chasqueó la lengua en señal de irritación y apartó a una mujer que le estorbaba. Las plantas aledañas al trono, cuyo techo era inexistente, se llenaban de nieve y el frío se apropió de la instancia. A pesar de tener el rostro sucio y las ropas manchadas en sangre, se sentó en su estrado y observó como las mujeres traían flores y más flores, revistiendo incluso las ciento de escalinatas que descendían del trono hasta la ciudad. Sus pétalos llegaban cubiertos de hielo.

Entre sobresaltos de sueño y ratos muertos, la lúgubre mañana pasó como si se tratase de un par de segundos al medio día. Gilgamesh no se movió de su trono, permaneció con el semblante serio, mirando las flores y jugando con parte de su flequillo.

Apoyó una mano en su sien y suspiró, esperando que algo sucediera: que Ereshkigal se presentara para poder pelear por el alma de Enkidu, que Ishtar llegara con sus alaridos agudos para rebanar su cuello, que Shamash derramara su gloria sobre Uruk, que Aruru regresara con Enkidu de su mano, que Enlil perdonara las acciones de Gilgamesh, que su madre Ninsun los protegiera como hace tiempo atrás prometió, que cualquier dios hiciera alguna acción.

Nieve. Aquello era nieve.

Transcurría un tiempo distinto en su consciencia, como si su vida hubiese sido una mentira y la realidad cayó cercenante sobre su cuello, cortando el lazo con el sentido de la existencia.

Y ahí, de nuevo no pudo aguantar.

Lloró, lloró en silencio porque nadie debía saber que sería capaz de hacerlo. Apretó los labios, contuvo sus emociones, pero el pecho le dolía, qué sensación más desagradable. Mordió las paredes internas de su boca y se rindió. Mantuvo su semblante para que nadie sospechara nada. Vio que Nidasag llegó por un costado y con cierta expresión estúpida, se detuvo en seco, retrocediendo lento, como si él no se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia. Él sabía que Nidasag se fijó en sus lágrimas.  
Suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó.

Nada pasaba.

—Maldita sea Enkidu—susurró por enésima vez— has arruinado todo. Mira lo que has ocasionado, ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

_"Prometiste ser mi amigo para siempre. Prometiste que serías mío todas las noches de mi vida. Me prometiste, una mañana en que me molesté por tu actitud, que cruzaríamos el Éufrates y conoceríamos las tierras lejanas. Prometiste que me mostrarías tu sagrada cuna. Prometiste que terminarías tu horrible pintura frente a la sala del consejo de sabios. Prometiste muchas cosas y tus labios no cesaron de hacerlo, pero ahora te marchas al olvido y me dejas aquí, abandonado y comportándome como un idiota, llorando como los débiles, sin saber qué hacer de ahora en más. Me has mentido y eso me deshonra completamente." _

Tragó para calmarse y cerró los ojos.

Se durmió.

Simplemente soñó que estaba de pie en un desierto. Nada ocurría, nada rompía la tranquilidad. Estaba estático, como si sus pies estuviesen pegados a la arena y así el sol se alzaba por su cabeza. En el horizonte se veía una tormenta de arena. El cielo era azul claro, no había nubes.

Su sueño desesperanzador terminó cuando despertó de golpe al sentir algo parecido a una explosión en sus oídos.

El salón del trono estaba casi a oscuras, de no ser por las antorchas que iluminaban con pesar las murallas y los estandartes. Tragó y pestañeó un par de veces para reconocer cada pensamiento que se agolpaba en su mente y que le dejaban al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Suspiró apenas recordó que Enkidu había muerto.

Ya era muy tarde, la noche se aproximaba con la gélida sensación del invierno sobre sus estrellas.

Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía pésimo. De vez en cuando el olor a sangre le invadía y arrugaba la nariz en señal de descontento.

Decidió levantarse de su trono y descendió hasta el féretro. El rostro de Enkidu seguía oculto tras la sábana con el que fue cubierto. Con algo de incomodidad, la retiró y vio su expresión apaciguada por el frío de la muerte. Con un dedo tembloroso, acarició su mejilla.

—Enkidu—susurró, sabiendo que él no le escuchaba—…

No sentía nada por él, menos ahora después de su traición.

_"No siento nada, no siento nada"_

_"Te amo" _le dijo Enkidu.

_"No tengo que decir nada tan ridículo como eso"_

En la mente de Gilgamesh un sonido metálico separó sus pensamientos y regresó a la realidad. Volvió a colocar la sábana sobre su rostro y decidió subir a su habitación, con una repugnante sensación de vacío, consciente de que mentía incluso cuando ya nada más ocurriría, como un muerto en vida.

Y dejó de nevar aquella noche inusualmente blanca.

Cuando llegó a la instancia, el desorden, la sangre y el caos fue reemplazado por nuevos muebles, nuevas sábanas y perfumados cojines. Dejó caer sus brazos lado a lado y bostezó. Caminó hacia su cama y se tendió.

Qué terrible es la muerte.

No quería morir nunca, jamás debía ocurrirle lo que le ocurrió a Enkidu. Él no iría con Ereshkigal, sería una deshonra y vergüenza inmensurables. Respiró con violencia y se volteó.

No había nadie.

Indeciso de seguir o no, colocó una mano sobre la almohada y la tela parecía suave y limpia. No existían los manchones de sangre, el olor a óxido y a tierra húmeda, los molestos cabellos verdes sueltos.

—Te odio—susurró a la nada, completamente convencido de ello.

_"Sí. Si querías oír algo de mis labios, Enkidu, es que te odio. Aborrezco cómo llegaste a mi vida, cómo comenzaste a seguirme, a ganarte mi amistad y yo como un imbécil caí ante ti. Me avergüenzo de aceptarte a mi lado, de compartir mis noches contigo, de…" _

Y de nuevo lloró.

A pesar de considerarse perfecto, muchas veces se odiaba por completo.


	35. 31 Roto

**Capítulo 29** **Roto**

A la mañana siguiente, Gilgamesh despertó con hambre. Desperezó y bostezó con ganas.

Se volteó y dormitó un momento más. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer… Era día de consejo y de nuevo tendría que ver el asunto del mercado de la ciudad, que querían añadir una extensión. Qué tontería, le aburría enormemente.

—Enkidu ¿Qué...?

Se silenció en seco. Abrió los ojos y se quedó estático, recordando todo lo que ocurrió. Se tumbó con temor y claro está, nadie dormía a su lado.

Resopló y rodó los ojos. Apoyó el brazo derecho sobre su frente y alzó el izquierdo.

Las cadenas que los atan… sí, quizás.

Tiró de ellas y se tensaron, pero estas se perdían en la nada, como si el otro extremo no existiese. Tornó su vista borrosa y decidió levantarse. Iría al salón del trono para hacer vigilia, a ver si algo ocurría ahora. Tenía frío. Al verse en el espejo se percató del desastre que era, con la ropa manchada en sangre, la mejilla sucia, el cabello caído y opaco; decidió tomar un baño.

Luego de desnudarse y llenar la tinaja de agua tibia, se sumergió en ella y vio como la suciedad se desprendía de su piel blanca. Se hundió por completo y vació su mente. En el transcurso del baño no pensó en nada en particular: se concentraba en los jabones, en los bálsamos. Se distrajo con la sal de baño, miró los mosaicos que adornaban el techo. Lavó su rostro y su cuerpo, se untó sus aceites y perfumes, se vistió con sencillez y llevó una manta para cubrirse con ella. Antes de ir al salón, salió a su balcón y miró la ciudad de Uruk, reconstruyéndose.

Se apoyó en el borde del alféizar para mirar sin punto fijo y suspiró. Mordió su labio inferior e intentaba ordenar la secuencia de sucesos ocurridos. Se llevó una mano a su frente y colocó los codos en el borde del balcón, ocultando sus ojos de un sol aletargado que derretía la nieve.

Ishtar realmente quiso hacer de sus caprichos un escándalo. La ciudad destruida, el orgullo de Gilgamesh roto, Enkidu muerto. No entendía qué pretendía Ishtar con esta seguidilla de sucesos si según él se mantenía inquebrantable como siempre. Luego de masticar la idea un rato, soltó un bufido parecido a una risa y escuchó un ruido. Al voltearse vio a Nidasag jugando con sus manos pequeñas. Su expresión le irritaba: era de pena, congoja o algo así. Alzó una mano para que hablara luego.

—Alteza—comenzó con su vocecita aguda.

—Quiero estar solo. Vete—dijo, con un tono de voz endurecido.

Nidasag no se movió, permaneció unos momentos y se acercó a Gilgamesh.

—¿Podría…? —preguntó, sin terminar la oración.

Ella parecía afectada. Tenía ojeras en su rostro y su ropa era más cubierta de lo que solía ser. Sus cejas curvadas y su expresión infantil le molestaron definitivamente.

Con algo de inseguridad, Nidasag extendió sus brazos y lo abrazó. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y suspiró. Ella nunca lo había abrazado porque sí. Su cuerpo temblaba y se separó de él, mirando el suelo.

—Lo siento mucho. Espero su alma encuentre la paz.

Dicho esto, Nidasag dio media vuelta y se perdió lejos de la habitación.

Gilgamesh exasperó derrotado. Su muestra de compasión le molestó enormemente. Apretó los dientes y rodó los ojos para luego golpear con el puño el alféizar.

A pesar del hambre, no quiso salir de la habitación. No le importó el consejo de sabios, ni la estúpida reunión del mercado. Se quedó acostado, tirando de la cadena que se perdía en el infinito.

Dos días pasaron y Gilgamesh no probó bocado alguno. El hambre que sentía era bestial, de no ser por su naturaleza semi humana, probablemente habría desfallecido. La mañana llegó y se levantó a lavarse. Se miró al nuevo espejo de plata pulida y las ojeras marcaban su rostro, como nunca en su vida lo habían hecho. Parecía que hubiese envejecido aceleradamente.

Algunos memorandos llegaban a su habitación por parte de Siduri. El consejo de sabios se preocupaba por él, preguntando tonterías cómo qué ocurría y que cuando descendería a la sala del trono. Despachó a Siduri sin respuestas y la amenazó a gritos para que no volviese a molestarlo con estupideces. La verdad, él no quería ir al salón del consejo de sabios, por miedo a ver la pintura incompleta de Enkidu.

Ya suficiente de melancolías, salió de la habitación para ir al salón del trono. Caminó como si nada, con la expresión vacía, la cabeza en alto y la espalda recta, como siempre. Al llegar, un vuelco en el estómago le hizo detenerme al ver el féretro de Enkidu. Consciente de que curvó sus cejas, se endureció y tragó. No sentía debilidad de ningún tipo. Sonreía por su capacidad de mantenerse fuerte.

Se sentó en el trono. Apoyó una mano en su frente y miró al sarcófago. Las flores eran renovadas con frecuencia y los inciensos invadían el lugar a cada momento.

Por un momento pensó que toda su vida siguió esta rutina.

Si hubiese cedido ante Ishtar, ¿Todo esto se habría evitado?

No tenía cómo saberlo.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, su egoísmo produjo todo. Si hubiese pensado en Enkidu antes de él mismo, probablemente seguiría vivo, corriendo por los pasillos.

Pensaba en esto cuando resolvió levantarse. Quería ver su rostro una vez más. Al acercarse a él, pisó algunas flores y levantó la sabana que lo cubría. El tiempo no transcurría en él. No olía a putrefacción o a muerte. Era inerte, como si nunca hubiese sido algo parecido a un humano. Cuanto tomó una de sus manos, un cambio drástico de temperatura invadió su rostro. Ahogó un respingo y sólo atinó a retroceder.

Sus dedos se deshicieron en polvillo. Su mano incompleta le causó ansiedad y sentir la tierra en sus dedos fue suficiente para ser consciente de que había destruido parte de él. Se alejó conforme miraba sus manos y supo que la hora llegó.

Los dioses sí lo habían abandonado. Ninguno se apiadó de Enkidu y ninguno le regresó la vida. Cuando fue consciente de ello, sintió picor en los ojos, pero no cedió ante la presión de su pecho. Exhaló, ahogado, con calor en el rostro, sus manos temblaron y en su mente se gritaba para calmarse. Su respiración acelerada le enojaba. No podía controlarse.

Finalmente reaccionó enfurecido.

—Siduri—levantó la voz, sabiendo que se encontraba cerca—. Destina una de las capillas desocupadas del palacio a Aruru y que lleven el ataúd de Enkidu allí. Estaré presente para cuando haya que sellarlo. Quiero que siempre esté rodeado de flores e inciensos.

Siduri miró disimuladamente la mano temblorosa de Gilgamesh y el polvillo que cubría sus dedos. Curvó las cejas y descendió la mirada, mientras traía su tablilla hacia sí.

—De acuerdo—contestó Siduri y le reverenció.

Antes de que los hombres llegaran a retirar el féretro, Mathma y Shamhat se apersonaron al lugar. Ambos lloraban sin consuelo, sus muecas de dolor le causaban cierto regocijo a Gilgamesh, pero decidió no reírse: la verdad, no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Ver sus caras le hizo sentir la bilis en la garganta, quería gritarles. Se presentaron frente a Gilgamesh y sin expresión, les devolvió la mirada.

—Alteza—comenzó Shamhat, tomando un collar de piedras que traía en su pecho—. Mathma y yo hemos decidido abandonar el culto de Ishtar, asumiendo nuestro castigo eterno por nuestra sagrada diosa.

Dicho esto, ambos sacerdotes rompieron el collar que traían a sus cuellos y las piedras se desperdigaron por el suelo. Las tomaron y las depositaron sobre Enkidu, rindiendo tributo de manera muy modesta.

—Espero puedas perdonarnos—susurró Mathma y tentó a besar la frente de Enkidu.

—No te atrevas, monje de mierda—masculló Gilgamesh, alzando un dedo amenazador—. No quiero que tus asquerosos labios toquen a Enkidu. Largo de aquí los dos. Consideren esto como un perdón a sus vidas.

—Majestad… tenga piedad de nuestro dolor—dijo Shamhat, alzando las manos para acercarse a él.

Gilgamesh se apartó asqueado y miró a la sacerdotisa como si fuese un charco de vómito.

—Shamhat… Desaparece de mi vista. No quiero volver a saber de ustedes y llévense sus piedras mugrosas. No necesitamos algo tan vulgar.

—Su alteza, no tenemos nada más que ofrecer a…

Gilgamesh tomó las piedras y las arrojó a ellos con rabia. Estas rebotaron en sus cuerpos y una le dio al ojo de Shamhat.

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Shamhat largó a llorar. Mathma la tomó de un brazo y ambos corrieron en dirección contraria a Gilgamesh.

La rabia se apropió de Gilgamesh. Pateó un jarrón con flores y golpeó uno de los cimientos. Empujó a todos los que intentaron detenerle y en un arrebato, corrió a encerrarse a uno de los jardines para intentar calmarse. Se sentó en el borde de una pileta y agarró sus cabellos con ira, tirando de ellos.

—Enkidu, ¿Por qué?

Apretó sus brazos y rasguñó su piel. Golpeó sus muslos una y otra vez hasta que finalmente pudo apaciguarse. Ocultó su rostro tras sus palmas y resolló ahogado.

Tenía hambre, pero él consideraba que no merecía comer nada.

Durante la tarde y muy entrada la noche, los sepultureros fueron por el ataúd de Enkidu y lo llevaron con cuidado hacia la nueva capilla destinada a Aruru. Gilgamesh siguió el cortejo fúnebre de cerca y cuando llegó el momento, se dispuso en una esquina con los brazos cruzados a ver como clavaban las estacas de oro en los espacios designados a los costados del ataúd. Los sepultureros se retiraron luego de reverenciarle y se quedó a solas, con las antorchas encendidas y el silencio de la muerte.

En su mano tenía una pequeña flor blanca. Ahora que estaba solas con él, derramó una única y última lágrima y la limpió con rapidez. Se acercó al ataúd y dejó la flor sobre la superficie, apoyándose en él.

—Hasta pronto, amigo—susurró.

Dio media vuelta y se perdió en los pasillos del palacio hasta que se rindió ante el cansancio y llegó a su habitación a caer dormido en su cama.


	36. 32 Las siete puertas del abismo

**Capítulo 30** **Las siete puertas del abismo**

El frío calaba las extremidades. El silencio mortal roto por las brisas del inframundo causaba una sensación de vacío nada agradable. Enkidu era llevado de la mano por Ereshkigal. La diosa parecía divertida, como si hubiese presenciado un espectáculo interesante. Se detuvo cuando llegó a una enorme puerta imponente vigilada por una especie de dos gigantes espectros con lanzas hechas de neblina blanca resplandeciente.

—Enkidu—comenzó Ereshkigal, flotando fantasmalmente—, bienvenido a Kur, mi maravilloso reino.

Enkidu lucía ido. Su cabello corto flotaba con la neblina y su cuerpo cubierto por una sencilla túnica se delineaba bajo las luces azuladas que danzaban en el aire.

—He muerto, ¿Verdad? —susurró Enkidu, mirando hacia atrás, a la nada absoluta, oscura como la boca de un lobo.

—¿Qué esperabas? —contestó Ereshkigal con un tono de voz alegre— ¡Vamos, date prisa!

—No quiero ir contigo—sentenció Enkidu, con cierto miedo en su voz.

—Pues… ¿Dónde piensas ir si no es a Kur? —preguntó Ereshkigal, apoyando sus manos en la cintura.

—Quisiera regresar.

Ereshkigal negó con energía, disfrutando el momento.

—Lo siento querida arma mía. Atravesarás las puertas te guste o no.

Ereshkigal se dirigió hacia Enkidu y tomó uno de sus brazos, pero la cadena maciza y fuerte de oro se materializo, amarrando a la diosa a su mano.

—Déjame ir—solicitó una vez más.

Ereshkigal sacudió su brazo como si tuviese un insecto en él y rio complacida.

—Conmigo no funcionan estas cosas. Puede que con el resto de los dioses sí, pero yo soy la rechazada, la condenada a vivir en las sombras, a cuidar del abismo, a resguardar sus secretos y a sentenciar a las almas a ser olvidadas o no. Soy una especie distinta de dios y deberías obedecer mis palabras o podría dejarte caer accidentalmente al abismo y perderte para siempre.

Ereshkigal, a pesar de su hermosa expresión femenina e infantil, hablaba muy en serio.

—¿Por qué yo? —comenzó Enkidu, tan inanimado que parecía un autómata.

—Porque si no eras tú, era Gilgamesh—contestó Ereshkigal, moviendo su cabellera de un lado a otro—, ¿No te alegras acaso de haber salvado su vida?

Enkidu titubeó y meditó. Frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza con lentitud.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Pues…—Ereshkigal se acercó a él y tomó su brazo para caminar hacia la imponente puerta—, los dioses querían castigar a uno de ustedes dos por lo que hicieron con Gugalanna, y decidieron elegirte a ti, pues así sería un castigo también para Gilgamesh.

Enkidu miró a Ereshkigal consternado y decidió acompañarla hasta la primera puerta.

—Si es así—dijo Enkidu, atravesando con pesar el portal—, prefiero haber muerto yo a que él.

Ereshkigal iluminó su rostro y juntó sus manos, completamente feliz.

—Vamos entonces a mi reino.

Enkidu no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Las puertas se abrieron ante la petición de su reina y así comenzaron su viaje.

—Dime Enkidu—dijo Ereshkigal cuando avanzaron a través de un camino que era más bien un puente ancho, cuyos costados se extendía un enorme precipicio que daba a mares negros y profundos— ¿Qué tal ha sido tu vida?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Enkidu no estaba de ánimos como para decir cualquier cosa. Sentía sopor y la constante sensación de querer dormir.

—Quiero divertirme mientras vamos a Kur, ¿Es tanto pedir?

Enkidu no contestó a ninguna pregunta y se preparó para atravesar la segunda puerta.

—Enkidu… Enkidu—llamaba Ereshkigal, animada, irónicamente rebosante de vida—, ¿Te arrepientes de lo que has vivido con Gilgamesh? ¿Has cambiado de parecer? ¿Sabes que podrías haber sido rey de Uruk si lo matabas? ¡Estoy ansiosa de que veas Kur!

Enkidu por poco hace callar a la diosa, pero recordó su posición en todo esto y el letargo que le invadía no le dejaban actuar.

—¿Me dejarías dormir un momento? —dijo después de un instante, cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar la tercera puerta—, no me siento bien.

Ereshkigal se mordió el labio y frunció el entrecejo.

—Si te dejo dormir en el camino, te dormirás para siempre, Enkidu… y la verdad, hace mucho no me divierto como ahora. Dormirás cuando estés en Kur.

—No es bueno que te regocijes del dolor ajeno.

—No, no—negó Ereshkigal—. Tu vida y tu historia me parece interesantísima. Quisiera saber las aventuras que embarcaste, los sentimientos, tus pensamientos, aquellas cosas que a nadie más contaste.

Enkidu detuvo su marcha en seco y escuchó el chocar de las aguas contra las piedras allá en lo profundo del abismo.

—Realmente te alimentas de la vida—musitó, inanimado.

—Podría decirse que sí—admitió Ereshkigal con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Enkidu atravesó la puerta y se percató que el ancho del puente se iba angostando cada vez más.

Ereshkigal flotaba a su lado, llevando consigo una especie de espada hecha azarosamente, sin empuñadura ni hoja reconocible, más bien parecía un rayo congelado en el momento de emitido.

En el puente rondaban lucecillas azuladas a nivel del suelo, que le daban un aire mágico al lugar. A los costados, comenzaron a aparecer jaulas casi al borde del abismo, como tentadas a caer en cualquier momento, con fantasmas adentro. Algunas dormían profundamente y otras se aferraban a los barrotes pidiendo piedad. Ereshkigal pasaba de prestarles atención y sonreía a un lado de Enkidu, disfrutando el momento. Enkidu temió por su destino, pero agradeció enormemente que fuese él el que recorría este camino y no Gilgamesh.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —preguntó Enkidu, señalando las jaulas a su alrededor.

—Son almas que me gustaron… las pongo en el abismo para que ellos mismos decidan sus destinos: si quieren ser olvidados, es cosa que se arrojen y ya.

—Pero no parecen felices de estar ahí—objetó Enkidu, cerca de la cuarta puerta.

—Eso no importa. A mí me han gustado. Me gustan las cosas hermosas, como tú.

Enkidu, atribulado por lo que aquello significaba, atravesó la cuarta puerta y el camino se estrechó aún más.

Las jaulas se extendían con mayor cantidad conforme avanzaban el puente. Ereshkigal tarareaba una cancioncita en voz baja y Enkidu sentía el dolor de su alma apaciguado, consciente de que jamás volvería a ver a Gilgamesh. Llegado a la quinta puerta, se volvió y enfrentó a Ereshkigal, con una esperanza en su corazón.

—Cuando Gilgamesh muera, ¿Podré volver a verlo?

Ereshkigal se llevó el índice al mentón y meditó la respuesta.

—No creo. Kur es vasta y las jaulas se me pierden entre sí. En algún momento olvidaré la tuya… si es que te pienso considerar. Quizás te lance al vacío sin más.

Enkidu apoyó su mano en la puerta y agachó la cabeza. Apuño sus dedos y arrugó sus párpados para dejar caer una lágrima de rabia. Ereshkigal mantuvo la distancia y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Trago con algo de dificultad y se acercó a él.

—Vamos Enkidu—habló, casi maternalmente—, si te demoras, más tortuoso será este camino.

Enkidu abrió la quinta puerta y el puente no medía más de dos metros de ancho.

El vértigo comenzó a apropiarse de su estómago. Caminó con los pies descalzos sobre los guijarros y se centró en la sexta puerta, con tal de no ver los atemorizantes costados. Ereshkigal se balanceaba de un lado a otro, balanceando su espada (o lanza) de forma extraña.

—¿De verdad te gustaría volver a ver a Gilgamesh?

Enkidu limpió una de sus lágrimas con suavidad y asintió.

—Da igual lo que desee, ¿No es así? Ya nada importa. Me he perdido para siempre.

Ereshkigal tenía una expresión entre apenada y divertida.

—Quién sabe. En este mundo todo depende de mí.

Enkidu llegó a la sexta puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco. El camino frente a él no se extendía más que su propia altura acostada transversalmente. Caminó con cuidado, sintiendo que la tierra se agrietaba bajo sus pies, amenazando con dejarlo caer en cualquier momento. Empezó a temblar. Por su mente pasaron muchas escenas: la pelea en Uruk, su primer beso con Gilgamesh, las noches en los bosques de cedros, su anhelo más preciado. Se detuvo en la mitad de camino y consideró seriamente en arrojarse al vacío.

Miró por los costados: si jamás volvería a ver a Gilgamesh, ¿Cuál era el sentido de permanecer consciente por el resto de la eternidad? Sería más una tortura que un premio.

—Ereshkigal—llamó Enkidu, caminando hacia el borde—lánzame.

La diosa suspiró y posó sus pies sobre la tierra.

—No lo haré yo. Si quieres lanzarte, eres libre de hacerlo, pero yo no lo haré. Mis deseos contigo son otros.

Enkidu se aproximó hacia el borde y miró el fondo, donde las aguas se azotaban fuertes en la oscuridad. La brisa del mar del olvido llegó a su rostro y la imperiosa sensación de llanto se apropió de su pecho.

Su existencia nunca tendría sentido sin Gilgamesh.

Sus pies descalzos jugaban con el borde de las piedras. Respiró hondo para armarse de valor.

Pero no pudo.

Llorando se retiró del borde y tapó su rostro con ambas manos. El cabello corto se le alborotaba mientras que el de Ereshkigal flotaba hermoso. La diosa miró a Enkidu algo desilusionada y chistó para luego negar.

—Avanza a la siguiente puerta Enkidu. Atravesándola estarás a salvo.

Ereshkigal tomó a Enkidu por los hombros y él deseó por un momento que ella lo lanzara lejos, sin embargo, no sucedió.

Al atravesar la séptima puerta, la cual daba a una enorme montaña, se topó con una caverna repleta de cristales luminiscentes. Insectos brillantes revoloteaban por todos lados, como pequeñas luciérnagas espectrales. Al fondo de aquella cueva, la cual se abría conforme avanzaban, se encontraba una gigantesca ciudad dentro de la montaña, como si esta hubiese sido un volcán apagado. Arriba, una única abertura iluminaba el fantasmal reino con una luz deprimente y suave. Enkidu observó los árboles, las casas abandonadas, los puestos del mercado sin nadie atendiendo. Sólo almas en pena caminando sin sentido alguno, con las miradas perdidas, los rostros atormentados y las manos a los costados.

—Arrójame al abismo—rogó Enkidu, espantado de lo que sus ojos veían.

Ereshkigal, con una seriedad increíble, negó.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad y la has desaprovechado. Ven conmigo, te llevaré al palacio de Kur.

Enkidu se rehusó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Ereshkigal entornó los ojos y tomó de la mano a Enkidu.

—Nada pasará, querido Enkidu. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me gustas. Quiero que te quedes conmigo un tiempo… quizás luego cumpla tu deseo.

Enkidu miró a Ereshkigal rogando por piedad, pero la diosa no cedió ante la petición. Enkidu se relajó, sabiendo que por mucho que se resistiera las cosas no cambiarían, y siguió a Ereshkigal, tal como esas almas atribuladas vagaban por las calles de Kur.

Un carruaje tirado de caballos que parecían estar entre la descomposición y la vida se apersonó ante Ereshkigal e invitó a Enkidu que se subiera a la elegante cubierta. Ambos iniciaron un viaje al palacio de Kur. Conforme galopaban, Enkidu vio un montón de jaulas con almas adentro. Algunas saludaban alegres a Enkidu y otras le echaban miradas de aborrecimiento, como envidiando su suerte.

El silencio en las calles de Kur era desolador. El aire frío se colaba por todos lados y la desilusión era palpable. Enkidu se volteó a ver a Ereshkigal.

—¿Cuál es el sentido de todas estas casas si sólo hay almas en pena? Esto no es un reino.

—Oh, interesante pregunta—notó Ereshkigal—. Quizás algún día haga de esto un paraíso. Por ahora no me llama la idea. No te has preguntado: ¿Para qué existe el paraíso si nadie puede tocarlo? ¿Acaso los seres mortales, los padres trabajólicos, los hijos infectados por pestes, las madres muertas en partos no merecen un trozo de cielo? Los dioses son crueles, querido Enkidu. Guardan sus riquezas y sus buenas vidas para aquellos héroes que llamen su atención. Ni siquiera te han considerado en ello. Tampoco lo harán con Gilgamesh, quizás. Todos vienen a parar aquí, el paraíso es sólo para ellos.

—¿No es lo mismo que tú haces conmigo? Me llevas a tu palacio porque te he parecido interesante—murmuró Enkidu, desanimado.

—Otro sugestivo punto—premió Ereshkigal—. Quizás es … ¡Por que también soy una diosa!

Así, entre charlas deprimentes, llegaron al palacio de Kur.

Las jaulas ahora eran un tanto más elegantes y espaciosas. Adentro se encontraban hombres, mujeres y niños, quienes no lucían más felices que las que hallaron en el camino. Descendieron del carruaje y caminaron hacia las escaleras del zigurat, que era mucho más pequeño que el de Gilgamesh. Al llegar a la primera planta, se encontró con un salón decorado digno de una reina y al fondo, dos enormes jaulas espaciosas y dentro de una de ellas, se encontraba una niña. La pequeña se alegró de sobremanera al ver a Ereshkigal y se aferró de los barrotes con entusiasmo. Ereshkigal dejó un momento a Enkidu y fue tras la chica, abriéndole la puerta.

—¡Has vuelto Eresh! —gritó la pequeña, saltando a su alrededor.

—Sí, he vuelto. Es primera vez en mucho tiempo que voy personalmente a retirar el alma de alguien.

Generalmente Ereshkigal no iba por las almas de cada una de las personas de este mundo: aquello no tenía lógica y ella probablemente no daría abasto. Las almas simplemente migraban a la primera puerta del abismo y atravesaban guiados por fantasmales lacayos y sirvientes de Ereshkigal. Además, la diosa no podía dejar el inframundo por mucho tiempo, ya que su energía se veía afectada.

—Lirio, te presento a Enkidu, el arma de los dioses.

—¡Enkidu! —gritó Lirio, la chica a un lado de Ereshkigal— ¡El buen amigo del rey Gilgamesh! ¡Has venido aquí!

Enkidu se sorprendió al ver tanto entusiasmo entre Ereshkigal y Lirio, como si la muerte estuviese lejos de ellas.

—Sí—confirmó Enkidu—, he muerto—agregó, con cierto aire de abandono, como si estuviese ido.

—Descuida—dijo Lirio, jugando con su trenza—, es gracias a ti que nuestro rey es benevolente y un buen regente. ¡El pueblo de Uruk te adora!

Enkidu no se sintió más feliz después de oír eso.

—Enkidu—comenzó Ereshkigal—Te llamaré Azul.

—¿Azul? —se extrañó Enkidu—, prefiero que me llames por mi nombre.

—Hmm…—Ereshkigal se llevó el pulgar y el índice a su mentón y asintió—, de vez en cuando te llamaré Azul.

—Enkidu—Lirio se acercó a su lado y tiró de la túnica— ¿Por qué has muerto?

La expresión de Enkidu se ensombreció y acarició el cabello de la chica.

—Lo merecía.

Ereshkigal curvó las cejas, pero no permitió que los presentes vieran eso.

—Azul…—Ereshkigal lo tomó de un brazo y lo guió a la otra jaula al lado de su trono— Entra ahí. Te quedarás conmigo un tiempo.

Enkidu miró la jaula y negó.

—Quiero que me arrojes al abismo.

Lirio ahogó un grito y corrió con sus espectrales piernas hacia Enkidu.

—¡No! No quiero que te vayas Azul—dijo la chica, abrazando a Enkidu—, Seremos buenos amigos.

Enkidu sonrió tristemente.

—Lo siento señorita—susurró—, yo sólo tendré un amigo en mi vida.

Ereshkigal tomó de los hombros a Enkidu y lo introdujo en la elegante jaula, para encerrarlo con un candado hecho de oro y lapislázuli.


	37. 33 Carta a Ereshkigal

_Capítulo 31_

_Carta a Ereshkigal_

Ya era la sexta noche desde que Enkidu fue sepultado en la que Gilgamesh se acostaba sin comer bocado alguno.

Gilgamesh cruzó sus manos sobre su abdomen y resopló mirando el techo de su habitación.

Desde hace dos días llovía intermitentemente. Era una llovizna suave, pero eso era suficiente como para que por las calles corrieran pequeños riachuelos.

Aquel día, Gilgamesh había ido al consejo de sabios. Ya retomaba su vida con calma, con la cotidianidad de siempre. Hablaron del mercado (el maldito mercado, qué tema más aburrido), de la reconstrucción de algunos templos, las casas que aún estaban destrozadas, de las cosechas…

Un trueno rompió en los cielos después de que la luz enceguecedora del relámpago iluminara la instancia. Liberó la tensión de su pecho y levantó su mano izquierda. Le gustaba jugar con la cadena, pensar que llegaría Enkidu a preguntar qué era lo que quería, pero eso jamás ocurriría. Se sintió muy idiota al jugar esas artimañas tan ridículas, creyendo que algo estúpido sucedería.

Giró hacia la izquierda y vio el espacio vacío.

Maldito Enkidu.

_"Hay mucho que hacer en la ciudad y él se da la libertad de desfallecer y dejarme con…" _

Cerró los ojos.

Quería dormir.

Quería descansar.

El relajante ruido de la lluvia le hacían tener dos emociones: odio y calma. Odio porque le recordaba a Enkidu, calma porque podría resguardarse en el golpeteo constante.  
Contrario a todo lo que pedía su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama y salió al recibidor. Se adentró y se apoyó en el balcón mojado. El agua escurría por sus cabellos y comenzó a humedecerlo lentamente. Ese baño de agua fría sería la última oportunidad que se daría para terminar con el luto sin sentido.

Ereshkigal.

Gilgamesh detestaba a los dioses. Ellos lo abandonaron y aquí estaba el resultado de todo eso, pero sabía que Ereshkigal era diferente. La diosa del inframundo estaba desconectada de los demás, relegada a vivir en las tinieblas, lejos de todo lo hermoso.

—Ereshkigal—susurró, sin realmente creer lo que estaba por hacer—, no se cómo dirigirme a ti. No me queda más que rezar. No puedo pedirte lo imposible, pero quiero que consideres algo.

"Enkidu no merece todo lo que ha ocurrido, él es un alma fuera de este mundo y debería regresar a su paraíso, donde realmente pertenece, pero sé que no es así. Los dioses lo han condenado como a mí me condenarán algún día. Te diré algo Ereshkigal: yo no atravesaré tus puertas jamás. Seré inmortal, la muerte no tocará mi cuerpo y no me ocurrirá lo que le ocurrió a Enkidu. Sin embargo, quisiera pedirte algo: no abandones a Enkidu, él puede alegrar tus sombrías tardes con sus comentarios y sus ideas. Prometí que lo cuidaría por siempre y ese por siempre también incluye la muerte. Desconozco tus dominios, como funciona tu reino, pero si su alma permanece en el olvido, te pido que hagas de su muerte algo más ameno.

Gilgamesh se encontraba cansadísimo. Miró a lo lejos las puertas de Uruk y entornó los ojos. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano izquierda y sonrió.

Ya nada importaba realmente.

Así fue como lo decidió.

Salió de su habitación, húmedo como estaba, con la piel de un león sobre sus hombros. Fue a la sala de las llaves y sacó la llave maestra de la recámara de tesoros. En el camino vio como los guardias le miraban con cierta emoción en sus rostros, demostrando quizás preocupación, cosa que le daba igual. Al llegar a las puertas de la bóveda, las abrió y se encerró dentro de la instancia.

Resulta que el mayor tesoro que tuvo fue Enkidu y no lo supo por completo hasta que se fue de sus brazos.

La lluvia golpeteaba las armaduras debido al cielo abierto del salón. Gilgamesh caminó al centro de la sala y levantó el rostro para que la lluvia batiera directamente su cara.

Descendió la mirada y se burló de sí mismo.

Tomó una lanza de oro, una daga de lapislázuli y una de plata. La daga destellaba en sus manos y la giró un momento, jugando con ella. Perdió la atención en un arcón lleno de joyas y giró sobre sus talones para salir de la sala.

Ya no le importaba nada.

Gilgamesh caminaba como un muerto en vida. Cuando los guardias lo vieron salir del salón de los tesoros, temieron que hubiese perdido la razón, que les gritara o peor aún, que los golpeara o los matara.

Nada de ello ocurrió.

Gilgamesh deambuló por el palacio con las tres armas en sus manos. Fue a los jardines, a la sala astronómica. Fue al harem donde las mujeres se acercaron a él, pero Gilgamesh no reaccionó. Se retiró para descender a la sala del trono y mirar su imponente estrado en lo alto. Se giró para ir a la capilla de Aruru y permaneció un instante afuera, sin entrar. La gente que se topaba con él a las altas horas de la madrugada quedaba estupefacta de su expresión insípida.

Cuando Gilgamesh regresó al salón del trono, su cuerpo se paralizó unos momentos y luego bajó las escalinatas, lento, pausado, como reteniendo el tiempo en sus pasos. Su nublado semblante se contagiaba alrededor, llenando su caminar con una lúgubre pesadumbre.

Descendió y descendió. Las puertas cedieron a sus indicaciones y la lluvia golpeó su humedecido cuerpo con violencia, ya que se había intensificado: el aguacero parecía acompañar el semblante que traía encima. Siguió bajando, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó al último escalón, donde se giró a ver el zigurat.

—Enkidu…—comenzó—Sé que estás escuchándome. Te diré sólo una cosa. Voy a superar la estupidez que hiciste y no volveré a pensar en ti. Te voy a olvidar como tú te olvidaste de tus asquerosas promesas.

Dicho esto, se agachó a colocar las armas sobre la escalinata y se limpió el agua que difuminaba su mirada. Caviló unos momentos y volvió a hablar:

—Ereshkigal, la que cura almas rotas, la vejez y la pena. Acepta estos tributos en tu honor y acompaña a Enkidu en su camino, porque yo ya no marcharé más a su lado.

Gilgamesh recorrió los jardines colindantes al zigurat y pidió que un carruaje se preparara para él. Luego de un cuarto de hora, éste lo esperaba a las afueras de las puertas del palacio. Serio y cabizbajo, Gilgamesh se subió y dio una sola indicación.

Él sabía que los dioses lo observaban y se regocijaban de su miseria, encontrando finalmente el castigo que tanto ansiaban en el luto que sobrellevaba.

Colocó su codo sobre la ventanilla y vio pasar las casas, los mercados y las plazas llena de vegetación siendo bañadas. Su cabello goteaba, no le importaba.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de Uruk, descendió del carruaje y fue hasta la entrada para ordenar a uno de sus guardias. El hombre, sorprendido por la repentina visita del rey, despabiló de su sueño y se posicionó lo más rápido que pudo.

—A sus órdenes, majestad.

Gilgamesh aborreció la manera en la que le habló, no obstante, pasó de decirle algo con respecto a eso.

—Abre las puertas.

Pasmado, miró a su compañero y sin cuestionar la decisión, movieron los cerrojos, los engranajes y finalmente las pesadas puertas cedieron a las afueras de Uruk.

Gilgamesh salió de la ciudad amurallada sin mirar atrás y se perdió en la profundidad de la noche.

_I know, I know I've let you down  
I've been fool to myself  
I thought that I could  
Live for no one else  
But now  
through all the hurt and pain  
It's time for me to respect  
The ones you love  
Mean more than anything  
So with sadness in my heart  
(I) feel the best thing  
I could do  
is end it all  
and leave forever  
what's done is done it  
feels so bad  
what once was happy now is sad  
I'll never love again  
My world is ending  
I wish  
that I could turn back time  
Cos now the guilt is all mine  
Can't live without  
The trust from those you love  
I know we can't forget the past  
You can't forget love and pride  
Because of that,  
It's kill in me inside  
It all returns to nothing,  
it all comes tumbling down,  
tumbling down, tumbling down,  
It all returns to nothing,  
I just keep letting me down,  
letting me down, letting me down  
In my heart of hearts  
I know that I called  
never love again  
I've lost everything  
Everything  
Everything that matters to me,  
matters in this world  
I wish  
that I could turn back time  
Cos now the guilt is all mine  
Can't live without  
The trust from those you love  
I know we can't forget the past  
You can't forget love and pride  
Because of that,  
It's kill in me inside  
It all returns to nothing,  
it just keeps tumbling down,  
tumbling down, tumbling down  
It all returns to nothing,  
I just keep letting me down,  
letting me down, letting me down._

**Komm süsser Tod – Shiro Sagisu**


	38. 34 Kur

**Capítulo 32** **Kur**

Enkidu despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo frío y las manos entumecidas.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y se encontró acostado sobre un montón de almohadas negras. La oscuridad en el lugar no le permitía ver más allá que un par de metros. A su lado se encontraba una tablilla de arcilla con su cincel. Enkidu se incorporó y se aferró a los barrotes de su jaula.

Todos sus días se redujeron a estar encerrado como un animal exótico.

Pensó en ello cuando apoyó su frente en el metal. No acostumbraba a llevar el cabello corto, más sentir entre sus piernas una superficie llana. Aprovechó que nadie le veía para levantar su túnica y bajar sus pantalones para observarse. No era ni hombre ni mujer, no tenía nada entre sus piernas, era simplemente andrógeno.

Lo único que lamentó de ello es que más nunca disfrutaría de un orgasmo.

¿Acaso estaba en condiciones de "vivir" algo así de nuevo?

Enkidu sonrió ante la ironía y volvió a vestirse adecuadamente.

Tentó por el candado que lo encarcelaba y lo tomó entre sus manos: era pesado y macizo, probablemente imposible de quebrar. Se paseó por su jaula, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que distraerse, incluso extendió sus cadenas más allá de los barrotes, las cuales chocaron con paredes sin encontrar nada.

—¿Te diviertes, Azul? —preguntó Ereshkigal, apareciendo en las sombras— ¿Quieres salir?, puedes acompañarme mientras ceno algo si gustas.

Enkidu entornó los ojos y la vio: llevaba una túnica color borgoña ceñida a su cuerpo y había trenzado su cabello. Sostenía una especie de llave invisible y jugaba con ella. La diosa se acercó con un aire de alegría que era muy poco usual en alguien que vive entre sombras y miseria. Abrió el candado de Enkidu y lo dejó salir.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Ereshkigal, tomando un brazo de Enkidu y caminando a su lado—, realmente te cansó el viaje hasta aquí. Lo entiendo, ¿Sabes?, te hallabas en un estado lamentable, es normal que murieras agotado.

Enkidu no dijo nada.

Ambos estuvieron juntos hasta que llegaron a un comedor amplio que daba a unas ventanas que funcionaban como tragaluz cubiertas de telas para evitar que el viento se colara por ellas. A través de los espacios, se observaban las tinieblas de la vasta Kur, dando un aire deprimente al ya silencioso lugar.

Enkidu se sentó a un lado de Ereshkigal y miró la comida sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz con un reino como este, Ereshkigal?

La reina detuvo el camino de su bocado y cerró la boca. Fijó su atención en Enkidu y chasqueó la lengua.

—La muerte es algo hermoso para mí. No tengo motivos para estar deprimida. Me encanta mi palacio y me encanta conocer personas nuevas cada día.

—Estás lejos de ser una tirana—dijo Enkidu, colocando uno de sus mechones cortos tras su oreja—, pero sí tienes un corazón frío. La gente sufre en esta oscuridad, las almas transitan en pena, me mantienes en una jaula encerrado por mero gusto tuyo.

Ereshkigal dejó caer su comida y ahogó un grito.

—¡Eres muy atrevido, Enkidu! Recuerda que no estás en Uruk ya, ¡No puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí! —reprochó Ereshkigal moviendo un dedo.

Enkidu no parecía inmutarse.

—Gil me dijo eso todo el tiempo que viví en Uruk y jamás le hice caso.

—¡Hmp! —exclamó Ereshkigal, ofreciendo una fruta a Enkidu—, esta bien Enkidu, puedes ser libre aquí también, pero no te permitiré arrojarte al olvido.

"Come algo, no necesitas comer aquí, pero te sentirás… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Más vivo? —Ereshkigal rio ante la ironía y asió la comida con entusiasmo—Anda, come.

Enkidu tomó la fruta inanimadamente y no la comió.

Los insectos que acostumbraban la noche se hacían escuchar a toda hora. La instancia estaba cubierta de las ya usuales lucecitas azules y el fuego de las velas y las antorchas eran de las mismas tonalidades. Enkidu observó lo alto del techo y vio como enredaderas caían casi marchitas por los pilares.

Todo era lo contrario a Uruk.

Enkidu se sintió tan deprimido que ocultó su rostro tras sus antebrazos después de apoyarse en la mesa y lloró en silencio. Quería recordar por siempre sus días en Uruk y que estos fuesen sus motivos para no caer en la locura.

—Enkidu… —habló suavemente Ereshkigal, colocando una mano sobre su hombro— Por favor no seas tan ingrato con mi benevolencia. Sé que no soy la mejor diosa ni anfitriona, pero quiero que intentes disfrutar tu paso por mi palacio. Algún día podrás arrojarte al olvido. Sólo permítete recordar lo que has vivido y cuéntamelo. Quiero llevar en mi memoria tu maravillosa historia.

Enkidu alzó la cabeza y mostró sus llorosos ojos a Ereshkigal. La diosa curvó las cejas y dejó de comer.

—¿Sabes?, has dormido siete días desde que llegaste a Kur. ¿Has recordado sueño alguno?

—No—contestó Enkidu, restregando su mejilla—. Quisiera estar en esa nada para siempre.

—¿Cómo sabrás que efectivamente estás en esa nada si no lo recuerdas? —Ereshkigal apoyó los codos sobre la mesa para posar su rostro entre las manos y prestar atención a las palabras de Enkidu.

—Así estaría bien para mí—Enkidu perdido, se centró en una manzana a medio morder sobre la mesa—, todo lo que tenía lo he perdido.

—¿Qué tenías?

—Un corazón y un amigo.

—Un corazón—repitió Ereshkigal—, sé que Aruru te creó sin uno, ¿Cómo es que lo obtuviste?

Enkidu sonrió tristemente y comenzó a relatar:

—Cuando Gilgamesh perdonó mi vida supe que no era el tirano que todos decían que era. Era sólo un hombre solitario, con una debilidad enorme. Sus inseguridades eran ocultadas tras la arrogancia y la petulancia, pero no era más que un niño asustado de estar solo. Lo único que necesitaba para ceder su bondad al mundo era alguien a su lado. Yo me convertí en ese alguien. Quería ser todo para él, tanto que puse alma que no tenía por hacerlo feliz. ¿Sabes lo hermoso que lucía cuando su sonrisa era sincera? Quizás nadie más que yo ha tenido la dicha de ver esa faceta. Él es el mejor amigo que pude tener en la vida y yo fui completamente entregado a él. No tenía otro objetivo en mi vida. Soy un ser vacío, sin existencia más que mis años en Uruk. Todo eso lo guardé en un corazón que creé: mis risas, mi amistad con Gilgamesh, mis anhelos, mis propios tesoros, pero todo eso se ha esfumado. Aquí estoy, muerto, deseando ser borrado de toda existencia.

Ereshkigal estaba completamente interesada en Enkidu. Se aclaró la garganta y frunció los labios.

—¿Qué sentías por Gilgamesh?

Enkidu sintió esa pregunta como una estaca en el pecho. Su labio tiritó y sus ojos se cargaron en nubes de lluvia. Un par de gotas abandonaron sus cielos, pero el torso de la mano apaciguó la tormenta con rapidez.

—No sé.

Ereshkigal suspiró y tomó su copa para beber agua.

—Jamás me he enamorado Enkidu, pero es algo que probablemente todos traemos escrito en nuestras existencias: aunque nunca lo hayamos vivido, sabremos el momento cuando eso ocurra.

—Nunca se lo dije hasta el final—confesó Enkidu, entrelazando sus propias manos, ya tranquilo—, él no sentía lo mismo por mí. Ya lo sabía.

—Ni nunca se lo dirás de nuevo, ¿Te has dado cuenta lo valiosa que es la vida?

Ereshkigal sonreía como si hubiese dicho algo dulce. Enkidu cerró los ojos un momento y cambió su expresión a calma absoluta. Una pequeña mueca parecida a la alegría se plasmó en su rostro e iluminó tenuemente sus ojos.

—Está bien así.

Ereshkigal aplaudió y Enkidu se sobresaltó. La diosa alzó un dedo y lo movió unos segundos para girarse y sacar de su cinto una daga de lapislázuli.

—Mira lo que me ha regalado Gilgamesh—al escuchar su nombre, Enkidu abrió los ojos de par en par, como si la esperanza esclareciera las tinieblas del palacio—. Nadie me ha regalado nada en mucho tiempo. Realmente tu rey se ha vuelto benevolente.

—¿Cómo es que has hablado con él?

—No, tonto, no he hablado con él directamente. Tendría que venir al menos a la primera puerta del inframundo. El ha rezado y he escuchado su plegaria. Ha hecho un tributo y yo lo he aceptado. No me preguntes por qué lo hizo, sólo soy la reina de Kur. No sé de su destino ni lo que planea.

Enkidu iluminó su rostro y finalmente decidió tomar la manzana y dar un mordisco.


	39. 35 Ilusión

_**Tablilla IX**_

_Capítulo 33_

_Ilusión_

Gilgamesh llevaba ocho días vagando por las afueras de Uruk, alejándose cada vez más de su preciado reino, tanto que el amable valle fértil donde se hallaba Uruk cedió a la arena y al pleno desierto. Sus pies cansados, su estómago sin comida y agua y el sudor de su frente no daban tregua a su cuerpo. Gilgamesh desistió de alimentarse luego de que Enkidu muriera, sin percatarse que aquello era una clara señal de desestabilidad emocional.

Gilgamesh estaba exhausto. De vez en cuando daba tropezones y caía de bruces sobre la arena, picando su cuerpo y sus ojos. En una de esas caídas, se quedó inmóvil y una tormenta de arena se creó conforme las horas pasaban.

El viento intenso lo cubría lentamente bajo los miles de granitos de arena que azotaban su espalda. Gilgamesh no pensaba en nada realmente. Su mente era una especie de piscina oscura, sin más que plantas parásitas y agua estancada.

—Siduri… —soltó Gilgamesh completamente confundido—trae agua. Avisa al consejo de sabios que la reunión se suspende. Estoy cansado.

_"Entendido su majestad" _contestó la alucinación y esta se alejó o eso creyó Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh sonrió y pensó lo guapa que se veía Kinnamu con aquel collar de oro.

Belet Seri, la escribana de Ereshkigal, estaba sentada frente a Gilgamesh. Él despertó sobre un suelo negro, pulido como si fuese un espejo. Frente a él, unas enormes puertas de aspecto tenebroso encerraban tras de ellas, un reino impenetrable. Belet Seri tallaba el nombre de Gilgamesh en su tablilla de la muerte, con su cincel de oro a una velocidad apresurada. De pronto, a lo lejos, se aproximó Ereshkigal y habló:

—Escribana mía, no aceleres lo que aún no está listo. Talla con más lentitud, no queremos que ocurran cosas que aún no deben suceder.

Beret Seri asintió y dejó de lado sus herramientas.

Gilgamesh se sentó en el suelo y cuando Ereshkigal se aproximó, se puso de pie de un brinco y buscó por una espada, pero no había nada así en sus costados. Abrió un portal dorado y de su centro, se dispuso una finísima y hermosa espada de oro. Sintió resquemor, ya que la reina del inframundo sólo visitaba a los enfermos, los débiles y los moribundos y él era un semidiós sin gloria suficiente como para trascender hacia el mundo de los dioses. Miró a Ereshkigal por mucho tiempo y ella habló nuevamente:  
—Gilgamesh, no entiendo tu dolor, pero te compadezco.

Gilgamesh gritó con rabia, ya superado:

—¡No necesito la compasión de nadie!

—Cállate—dijo Ereshkigal, sentándose en el aire, flotando fantasmalmente—. Soy la diosa menos indicada con la que debas enojarte.

Gilgamesh respiraba enfurecido y finalmente se calmó. Se quitó el turbante estropeado, lleno de arena y se restregó el rostro.

—¿Por qué de pronto te apareces frente a mí? —masculló, respirando con ira—¿Planeas llevarte mi vida y que me pierda en tu jardín del olvido? No lo permitiré, pelearé contra ti si es necesario. No puedes ser tan cobarde de venir a mí encontrándome desarmado.

Ereshkigal juzgó a Gilgamesh con la mirada y negó suavemente.

—Cálmate, quiero hablarte—Ereshkigal hizo aparecer una tinaja de vino y sirvió al rey en una copa del mismo negro que el suelo. Gilgamesh la tomó para lanzarla lejos y esperó las palabras con expectación—. He recibido tus ofrendas ¡Supieras lo feliz que me han puesto!

—¿Y qué hay con eso? —Gilgamesh apretó los puños.

—Nadie ha hecho algo así por mí en muchísimo tiempo—Ereshkigal bebió vino y se regocijó de su sabor.

—Nadie te quiere cerca Ereshkigal.

—Aún así, has hecho una noble petición. Cuidar de Enkidu.

Cuando Gilgamesh escuchó el nombre de su amigo, se detuvo en seco. Calmó su semblante y se dispuso a escuchar.

—¿Qué quieres, Ereshkigal? —dijo Gilgamesh, sin dejar la brutalidad de sus palabras de lado.

Ereshkigal rio como si fuese una niña pequeña y dejó caer la copa ya vacía y esta desapareció en la nada.

—¿Conoces a Utnapishtim? —Gilgamesh negó, con el ceño fruncido— Bien, Utnapishtim ha sido el único que ha logrado la gloria de los dioses para obtener la inmortalidad.

—¿Y? —comenzó Gilgamesh—. Yo evidentemente seré inmortal, no podrás hacerme lo que le has hecho a Enkidu.

Ereshkigal tornó los ojos en blanco y bufó. Gilgamesh se sintió tremendamente ofendido y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ereshkigal fue más rápida al hablar:

—Al menos que los dioses cambien la opinión que tienen de ti, tres cuartos de dios y un cuarto de humano no serán suficientes para que ellos te hagan parte de su panteón.

"Como te he dicho antes. No comprendo tu dolor, pero me compadezco de ti.

Gilgamesh se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que finalmente habló:

—¿Qué ocurre si soy inmortal? Tendré el placer de jamás volver a ver tu pútrida cara y no pasaré por el mismo calvario que Enkidu, ¿Verdad?

Ereshkigal frunció los labios.

—Engreído—la diosa descendió de su silla invisible y caminó hacia Gilgamesh. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él y alzó una mano para acariciar su mandíbula, a lo que Gilgamesh contestó con un manotazo.

Ereshkigal se retiró y le dio la espalda.

—Escucha Gilgamesh, tengo una propuesta para ti, la cual no debería hacerla a ningún mortal, pero me he aburrido mucho últimamente y quiero algo de acción de mi desdichada vida en este reino. Los dioses me han abandonado tal como a ti y me rijo bajo mis propias reglas en mi reino. Nadie mortal atraviesa la séptima puerta del olvido y regresa para contarlo. Nadie, sin excepción. No podría dejar que desciendas a mis tierras y busques a Enkidu para llevártelo a tu lado nuevamente, porque entonces no regresarías. Belet Seri talla en estos precisos momentos tu nombre en mi tablilla de la muerte y algún día ella terminará su trabajo contigo, sin embargo, tengo una opción que quizás te ayude a encontrar a Enkidu.

"Más allá de los Montes Gemelos, se extiende el jardín de los dioses y el mar del olvido, que limita con mi reino. Cerca de ahí, se encuentra Utnapishtim. Para ello debes atravesar el corredizo de los Montes Gemelos y navegar en el mar del olvido. Él podrá darte el secreto que he guardado para ti. No puedo revelártelo porque debes demostrarme que mereces tal reconocimiento, además así será más divertido. Él te dará la clave de tu destino, gran Gilgamesh de la amurallada Uruk—aquello último Ereshkigal lo dijo con una pizca de ironía, aunque más bien parecía genuina inocencia.

Gilgamesh se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. Respiró hondo y la típica sonrisa engreída volvió a su rostro.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Una opción para no verte nunca más? Créeme, haré hasta lo imposible por ello.

Ereshkigal movió las manos como espantando insectos.

—¿No te preocupa Enkidu? —preguntó de la nada Ereshkigal, deseosa de oír algo que le hiciera sentir un revoltijo en las tripas.

—No—contestó Gilgamesh—. Él es un traidor.

—¿Un traidor? ¿De qué hablas?

—Rompió todas sus promesas. Eso lo hace completamente indigno de mi memoria. Ahora sólo soy yo.

—Sí, supongo tienes razón… ¿En serio no quieres saber nada de él?

Gilgamesh sabía la respuesta.

—No—dijo con un imperceptible temblor en su voz.

Ereshkigal torció el gesto y apoyó sus manos en las caderas.

—¡Qué aburrido! ¡Odio las mentiras!

Gilgamesh alzó la vista y castañeó los dientes.

—Cállate Ereshkigal.

—No—dijo fieramente la diosa. Su semblante cambió y ahora realmente parecía la reina de Kur—. Eres un desalmado, estás maldito, Gilgamesh. No puedo creer que tu egoísmo supere incluso tu propio dolor. Estás enfermo de poder.

—No siento dolor, estoy bien. Enkidu no significa nada para mí—masculló Gilgamesh, dispuesto a dar un puñetazo si así lo deseaba.

—¡Claro está! Una persona cuerda vagaría como un imbécil por el desierto hasta dejarse desfallecer.

Gilgamesh de pronto recordó aquello. Cayó en la cuenta de lo descabellado que sonaba.

—Gilgamesh… —comenzó Ereshkigal, dulcificando el tono de su voz— No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Yo no te juzgaré por desear a Enkidu como quien desea una esposa. Todos los dioses lo saben, todos en tu reino probablemente también. El único que mantiene la mentira eres tú y el único que mantiene la desilusión es Enkidu.

Gilgamesh reaccionó con violencia ante la verdad. Alzó la cabeza con determinación.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, menos dónde no las hay.

Ereshkigal tornó su expresión en pena absoluta y susurró:

—Lástima que no le hayas dicho nada.

—No tengo nada que decirle—rebatió Gilgamesh, con los ojos fieros como dos volcanes activos.

—Bueno está bien, creeré en tus palabras.

"Ve con Utnapishtim, hazme caso.

Gilgamesh clarificó su mente y decidió que se embarcaría en aquella aventura, aunque fuese solo. Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de eso, enfrentó a Ereshkigal una última vez:

—¿La consciencia de Enkidu sigue en tu reino?

Ereshkigal apretó los labios y negó.

—Se ha arrojado al mar del olvido.

Gilgamesh abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, alzó la mano izquierda y sintió la cadena materializarse en su muñeca y tiró de ella. La cadena se perdió en las imponentes puertas del reino de Ereshkigal y Gilgamesh sonrió victorioso.

—Mentirosa—dijo Gilgamesh, lleno de renovado vigor—, esta cadena nos une y aparecerá siempre en donde quiera que él esté. Si se hubiese arrojado al olvido no tendría respuesta. Me iré donde Utnapishtim como me dices y lucharé todo lo que tenga que luchar.

Dicho esto, Gilgamesh dio media vuelta y en el sueño premonitorio que estaba teniendo, partió rumbo a los Montes Gemelos, para ver al dichoso Utnapishtim.


	40. 36 Verdad

_Capítulo 34_

_Verdad_

Enkidu se encontraba completamente confundido cuando la cadena se materializó en su mano derecha y ésta formó un camino que atravesaba paredes. Entró en alerta enseguida y se puso de pie, chocando con los barrotes de su celda. Tan rápido como apareció, la cadena se volvió polvillo dorado, dejando el corazón de Enkidu (o algo parecido a un latir) acelerado.

Intentó forzar la cerradura del candado, pero fue inútil. Desesperado, caminó en círculos dentro de su jaula hasta que finalmente se dejó caer sobre los almohadones, decepcionado. Apartó su cabello del rostro y observó su mano derecha. Materializó la cadena y tiró de ella.

—Aún tengo este lazo contigo—susurró con cierta ilusión—, espero que donde estés, sientas mi presencia.

No prestó atención a la niña que lo observaba afuera de la jaula. Era la pequeña que Ereshkigal siempre traía a su lado. La chica tenía grandes ojos cafés y el cabello castaño oscuro, que venía muy bien con su piel encantadoramente morena. Deslizó sus manos una contra la otra y luego habló:

—¿Puedo acompañarte, Azul? No me gusta estar sola.

Enkidu se giró para verla unos instantes y se acomodó sobre las almohadas.

—Quédate aquí—contestó.

La chiquilla se sentó a las afueras de la jaula lo más cerca posible a Enkidu. Apoyó su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y se le quedó viendo descaradamente.

—Tienes mucha belleza, Azul. Nunca comprenderé tu naturaleza, ¿Acaso eres una mujer? No pareces una del todo, tampoco eres un hombre.

—No soy ni uno ni lo otro—contestó Enkidu, sentándose frente a la chica. Se acomodó y se dispuso a conversar con ella—. Mi madre no quiso dotarme de la dicha de ser hombre o mujer.

—Oh—exclamó Lirio, haciendo ruidos con la boca—, no lo entiendo, pero está bien.

Enkidu ladeó la cabeza y decidió alimentar la conversación:

—¿Quién eres? Tú sabes quien soy yo, pero yo no sé nada de ti.

—Mi nombre es Lirio—dijo acomodándose—. No recuerdo mi nombre antes de llegar aquí. Ereshkigal me quiso nombrar así. Morí hace un tiempo, enfermé de fiebre alta y descendí a este mundo. Ella me encontró vagando por las calles de Kur y me ofreció una flor, ¡Me gustan las flores! Me puse muy feliz y ella me llevó flores día tras día, hasta que finalmente me trajo a su palacio. Siempre me preguntaré qué fue lo que la llevó a darme el privilegio de acompañarla a su lado, pero estoy muy agradecida de ello. Eresh es mi mejor amiga. Deberías estar feliz por que ella quiso que permanecieras a su lado también. Es un gran regalo.

Enkidu se había distraído. Apretaba su puño derecho y sentía las cadenas materializarse cada vez con menos fuerzas.

—¿Ereshkigal es tu amiga? —preguntó algo ido, desistiendo de sus cadenas.

—Sí—afirmó Lirio, mirando el puño de Enkidu— ¿Cómo haces eso? Si tienes sangre de un dios, no deberías estar aquí.

—No, no tengo sangre de un dios. Sólo soy una muñeca de arcilla—contestó, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas cruzadas—. Soy o mas bien era el arma de los dioses.

—¿Un arma? Las armas hacen daño, ¿Qué tenías que dañar? —Lirio sacó un trozo de manzana de uno de sus bolsillos y le ofreció a Enkidu. Aceptó por mero compromiso.

—A Gilgamesh—Enkidu entornó los ojos con tristeza y soltó un suspiro lamentable—, pero me di cuenta de que las cosas pueden hacerse de maneras más pacíficas.

—Mis padres no simpatizaban con el rey Gilgamesh—confesó Lirio con algo de culpa—, decían que era ególatra y despiadado.

Enkidu soltó un bufido parecido a una risa y asintió.

—Lo era.

Lirio mordisqueó su propio trozo de manzana y pensó unos momentos.

—¿Por qué se hicieron amigos? No me imagino al rey Gilgamesh teniendo amigos.

Enkidu se encontró de lleno con la nostalgia. Recordar los primeros días de su amistad era como regresar al hogar, donde todo estaba bien.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Lirio. Lo siento mucho.

La niña supo que su pregunta fue incómoda y le hizo sentir mal. Para su suerte, Ereshkigal regresó en una vaporosa presencia materializada ante ellos.

—Hola—saludó la diosa, lanzando su arma lejos, la cual se desvaneció— ¿Cómo estás Lirio? ¿Y tú, Azul? ¿Quieres salir a estirar las piernas?

Enkidu por unos instantes se desdobló de sí mismo y pensó: ¿Qué diría Gilgamesh al verlo convertido en una simple mascota exótica de Ereshkigal? Ni siquiera Gilgamesh, quien con frecuencia trataba a los demás de cosas, hizo con él lo que Ereshkigal. Se sintió indigno y pensó en atacarla cuando la diosa materializó la llave entre sus manos y dejó en libertad a Enkidu.

—¡Ya está! —dijo Ereshkigal, completamente feliz—por favor, diviértete.

Enkidu alzó la mano para tapar la poca luz que llegaba a sus ojos y Ereshkigal colocó las manos en la cintura.

Enkidu aprovechó la oportunidad y salió corriendo de la celda, con las piernas algo adormecidas. Hizo aparecer sus cadenas y se cubrió con ellas, como queriendo hacer una especie de armadura. Ereshkigal se quedó observando cómo Enkidu descendía las escalinatas y se internaba entre los árboles de los jardines presentes al interior de la instancia. Ereshkigal negó y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres pasear Lirio? Quiero mostrarte un mirador que encontré. Desde ahí se ve el jardín de los dioses.

Lirio observó hacia donde Enkidu había huido y asintió con algo de culpa.

Enkidu se escabulló entre las plantas hasta encontrarse con una piscina vacía. Las raíces de los arboles serpenteaban en la superficie y se perdían entre la cerámica agrietada. Miró por todos lados, buscando una ruta de escape cuando realmente cayó en la cuenta: de nada servía. Abrumado, se desnudó como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba desesperado y se acostó en la piscina, en posición fetal, abrazándose a si mismo con sus cadenas.

"Debería luchar por mi libertad" pensó, encogiéndose aún más.

Fue así como se quedó dormido.

—Realmente eres hermoso, Enkidu—dijo Ereshkigal sentada en el borde de la piscina.

Enkidu despertó y se incorporó para apoyarse en una de sus manos. Recordó que estaba desnudo y algo de vergüenza sintió, aunque no tenía nada que ocultar. Ereshkigal lo observaba atenta, desentrañando el misterio que Enkidu encerraba.

—Ponte de pie—ordenó Ereshkigal y Enkidu negó.

—No eres quien para ordenarme qué hacer. Nadie lo hizo en mi vida.

—Es por eso por lo que estás aquí Enkidu. Anda, obedece una vez en tu vida, sólo quiero verte por completo.

Enkidu se levantó de mala manera y mostró su desnudez a Ereshkigal. Bajó la cabeza y ocultó sus ojos tras su cabello.

—Era cierto lo que Aruru decía de ti, Enkidu—Ereshkigal rompió el silencio con una voz suave y delicada—, eres más hermoso que Ishtar. En ti está la armonía que todo ser humano busca en su interior. Sin duda eres su obra maestra, alguien como tú no debería estar en este reino horrible y lleno de sombras. Mereces estar en los pastos del paraíso, deleitando a todos los dioses con tu belleza, siendo libre, pero… te encuentras aquí. Quiero que sepas querido Azul, que tu divina aura me llena de felicidad. Podría decir que lamento que estés aquí, pero mi egoísmo dicta otra cosa. Estoy muy contenta de tenerte aquí, porque eres una joya poco valorada. Eres alguien de temer, un ser de increíble fuerza, de juventud infinita y de belleza exorbitante. Son ellos los que se han equivocado al enviarte aquí, fueron soberbios con sus decisiones y la injusticia que han cometido me deja perpleja. Enkidu, sé que no estás feliz de estar aquí, pero yo sí lo estoy. Quisiera que caminaras libre por este palacio y descanses en tu jaula cuando el sueño te gane. Las jaulas sirven para preservar los espíritus y quiero que el tuyo permanezca intacto.

—No creí que consideraras tu reino un lugar horrible—dijo Enkidu, sin prestar atención del todo—, pensé que era tu orgullo.

Ereshkigal sonrió y una sombra de tristeza invadió su rostro.

—Enkidu, tú y yo tenemos algo en común—comenzó nuevamente— y es que ambos somos rechazados. Fuimos el secundario en la vida de los demás, el que siempre dispuso, pero nadie contribuyó. Yo conozco tus miedos. Soy lo último de tu consciencia y no puedes ocultarme el dolor que traes encima: ¿Tú crees que un par de palabras lo hubiesen cambiado todo? ¿Qué esperabas? Gilgamesh no lo diría nunca, quizás nunca lo sintió.

Ereshkigal hizo una pausa. Enkidu se agachó a recoger su túnica y la puso de vuelta en su cuerpo andrógeno.

—Azul—prosiguió Ereshkigal—, libera lo que tienes en el pecho. Aquello te dejará descansar en paz.

Enkidu se sentó a un lado de Ereshkigal y apoyó su rostro en la palma de las manos. Sus ojos se perdieron en un punto ciego. Su rostro mutó de la desolación a la esperanza, como cuando el sol aparece tras las nubes de lluvia.

—¿Tienes vino? Lo extraño realmente—pidió Enkidu.

Ereshkigal materializó de la nada una tinaja y dos copas.

—Vino del valle de los dioses. El de Gilgamesh no es ni la sombra de esta delicia.

Ereshkigal sirvió en una copa de plata y la ofreció a Enkidu. Ambos comenzaron a beber mientras algo parecido a la noche se apersonaba.

—Ereshkigal—dijo, después de degustar el brebaje—, me cuesta agradecerte esto que haces por mí, pero he encontrado algo de paz con tus palabras. Me ha recordado que nada está perdido.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto lamentas? —murmuró Ereshkigal, escuchando las olas del mar del olvido.

Enkidu meditó un momento y respondió:

—Ser cobarde. Siempre he sido un cobarde.

—No lo creo—objetó la diosa—, tu problema es que crees que no mereces lo que buscas.

—Nadie merece lo que busco—replicó Enkidu, llevando la copa a sus labios.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

Enkidu descendió la copa y se relamió los labios, saboreando el vino. Recordó cuando Gilgamesh se lo dijo una vez que se encontraban en la sala de los tesoros.

—Porque nadie es digno de aquello.

Ereshkigal frunció los labios y se sirvió más vino.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices directamente? Ya todos los dioses saben tu secreto, desde el momento en que destrozaron tu corazón. Ishtar lo vociferó a los cuatro vientos. Tú también tienes tu orgullo al parecer: el señorito dorado es engreído, pero tú eres terco.

—Es mi secreto y el de Gilgamesh, es nuestro, nadie debe saber.

Enkidu dejó de lado su copa y su expresión afligida demostraba que realmente sufría. Ereshkigal titubeó unos instantes y habló:

—Estas perdidamente enamorado de Gilgamesh, ¿No es eso? Nadie en toda la existencia te lo ha dicho porque tu vida giraba en torno a él. Ahora yo te lo digo: lo que te llena de pesar y melancolía es el amor que nunca le confesaste hasta tus últimos momentos y por eso retorno a lo que te dije hace un momento atrás ¿Un par de palabras hubiesen cambiado algo?

Enkidu tragó con cierta dificultad. Desvió la mirada, nervioso, sintiendo que las mejillas comenzaban a arderle. Curvó las cejas y luchó por permanecer inexpresivo, pero sus párpados tiritaban y su respiración se aceleró. Ereshkigal permanecía inmutable, con la copa entre sus manos. Suspiró y continuó con su charla:

—Sé que consagraste tu vida a él. Todo lo que le diste habló por ti. Las palabras carecen de significado cuando actúas desde lo profundo del corazón, de aquel corazón maravilloso que te creaste por él. Él lo percibió, lo vivió y lo disfrutó. Dos palabras no serían suficientes para soltar todo lo que tienes en el interior ¿No? Tu lamento es…

—Él no es capaz de sentir—dijo Enkidu.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? Eso no cambia lo que tu sientes por él. ¿Tienes miedo de que no sea mutuo?

Las manos de Enkidu temblaban y sus mejillas enrojecidas lo hacían ver frágil.

—Oh, Azul—musitó la diosa, luego de beber de su copa—, he detectado algo de egoísmo en ti. Creí que no lo tendrías.

—¿Egoísmo? —repitió Enkidu, como creyendo que era una broma.

—Sí, egoísmo—afirmó Ereshkigal—. Quieres algo para ti. Quieres el amor de Gilgamesh sólo para ti. Eso es egoísta.

Enkidu pareció quebrarse con las últimas palabras de Ereshkigal. Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos y se hizo un ovillo. Ereshkigal lo miró con frialdad y movió la copa de plata hacia el lado contrario.

—¿Así es el inframundo? —preguntó Enkidu. Sus palabras sonaban acolchadas entre su ropa y su cabello—, ¿Me harás sufrir por la eternidad la desdicha de mis deseos?

—No—Ereshkigal colocó las manos sobre su regazo—, pero supongo que ser el despojo del inframundo me convierte en una déspota. Lo siento mucho, arma de los dioses. Sólo quiero que seas mi amigo.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Lirio—Enkidu se incorporó y mostró su rostro serio—. Yo sólo tuve un amigo en mi vida.

—Eso no es cierto. Lamento mucho que te olvides de quienes fueron amables contigo o… de quienes son amables: Gilgamesh es tan egoísta que incluso nos priva a los demás de tu valiosa amistad, te ha acaparado y te ha hundido en el estado en él que estás ahora.

"Gilgamesh no te amó ni jamás lo hará.

Enkidu se detuvo al oír lo último. Tragó y respiro lento. Su sonrisa agria era algo poco usual en su perfecto rostro, pero se manifestó como una estaca de hielo.

—Eso ya lo sé. Por eso desearía arrojarme al abismo. No tengo más motivos personales por lo que ser recordado, por el cual permanecer, sólo uno.

—Aún así cuando te di la oportunidad no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué?

Enkidu alzó su mano derecha y juntó los dedos hasta formar su puño, conforme sus cadenas se volvían sólidas en una nube de polvillo dorado brillante. Los ojos rojos de la diosa destellaron y ella se mostró sorprendida.

—Porque aún estamos conectados—Enkidu jaló de la cadena y esta se tensó, como si alguien respondiera— y mientras él permanezca, yo debo estar atado a él. Habré sido humillado por los dioses, pero mi misión la llevé a cabo: no me alejé de él nunca y acabé con el tirano que gobernaba sobre Uruk: cuando morí, quien me sostenía era un rey benevolente. No me importa si nadie lo ve, pero yo quedo tranquilo sabiendo que mi misión fue cumplida.

—Pero ¿A qué costo? —murmuró Ereshkigal.

La cadena se desvaneció y dejó el lugar sumido en sombras.

—No importa—Enkidu acomodó su túnica a su cuerpo y se dispuso a salir del lugar—. Lo que ocurra conmigo o lo que yo desee no importa.

—A ti sí te importa.

Enkidu se volteó a ver a Ereshkigal y entornó los ojos.

—Eso se solucionará cuando me arroje al vacío. Aquello ocurrirá cuando Gilgamesh no me necesite más.

Enkidu se perdió entre la vegetación algo muerta del jardín y Ereshkigal se quedó con el corazón en la mano.

—Oh Gilgamesh—habló Ereshkigal—, mira lo que has hecho.

La diosa se levanto y dejó la tinaja y las copas atrás, ahora con renovado anhelo en su corazón por vivir una historia de amor.

Aunque no fuese la propia.


	41. 37 Los Montes Gemelos

**Capítulo 35** **Los Montes Gemelos**

Gilgamesh vio a Ereshkigal y a su escribana desaparecer como el vapor, como una ilusión causada por el cansancio. Se quedó a solas, con las imponentes puertas del inframundo ante él y la oscuridad propia del reino de las sombras.

—Mira por lo que me haces pasar, Enkidu—masculló Gilgamesh.

En el fondo de su alma, tenía la esperanza de rescatar a Enkidu de la muerte: si se tornaba inmortal, podría desafiar a Ereshkigal en un duelo e ir por él a su reino, así ambos gobernarían sobre la tierra hasta el fin de los tiempos.

El camino hasta la primera puerta del abismo consistía en una especie de puente que comenzaba en un amplio desierto oscuro, de tonalidades violetas, cubierto de una densa niebla que parecía tóxica. Gilgamesh se sentó a las afueras de la puerta y observó el material de la que estaba hecha: era como hielo pulido, como cristal transparente, de consistencia fría y firme. Gilgamesh se recostó sobre esta y cerró los ojos un momento, quería dormitar, descansar, aunque fuese un poco.

Fue cuando lo sintió.

La cadena se formaba en su brazo izquierdo y se tensaba. El metal traspasaba la primera puerta fantasmalmente y se extendía mucho más allá del puente hacia la montaña de Ereshkigal. Gilgamesh tiró de ella y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la puerta, creyendo que quizás podría verlo a través del cristal.

—¿Estás ahí? ¡Contesta maldito! —gruñó, después de pegar un puñetazo a la puerta.

Nadie contestó.

Gilgamesh se quedó como un idiota, con la frente apegada a la puerta y las manos a cada costado de su cabeza. La cadena se desvaneció y nada ocurrió. Resignado, se colocó de pie y descendió del puente.

_"__¿Cómo llegué aquí?"_ se preguntó, cuando sus pies tocaron las arenas calientes. Sus pantalones holgados y elegantes se hallaban estropeados y su torso desnudo tenía rasmillones. Se tocó el abdomen y vio que en su mano derecha se encontraba parte de su armadura de oro, completamente dañada. Alzó la cabeza y vio la desolación ante él.

Curvó las cejas y resolló algo derrotado. Caminó y sus pies se hundían en las arenas, siendo tragado lentamente por el desierto. En el horizonte, tras montañas negras, algo parecido a un oasis brillaba como una joya. Se giró para observar su entorno y se percató que la gran montaña de Ereshkigal estaba rodeada de mar oscuro y desolador. Se acercó con dificultad al borde del precipicio en donde se encontraba y sintió vértigo.

—Las aguas del olvido—habló.

Se retiró y regresó a su caminata por el desierto.

Gilgamesh creía que en cualquier momento desfallecería de hambre y sed, pero su divinidad le mantenían en esa tortuosa condición. Intentó obtener comida y agua de sus portales, pero por alguna extraña razón, no aparecían. Sus pasos eran cortos y pesados, varias veces tropezó y unas tantas se quedó en el suelo, con la cara enterrada en la arena.

Así viajo durante un tiempo indefinido, entre tormentas de arenas y un desesperanzador ánimo en su corazón, completamente desorientado: el mundo se volvió atemporal, las horas no existían, la noche era igual al día, un completo sinsentido profundo y sofocante, sin embargo, Gilgamesh, con su terco pensamiento, continuó.

En ese tiempo, Gilgamesh pensó en el día en que Ereshkigal regresara con su escribana para llevarlo con ella al mundo más allá de sus puertas del inframundo, con los muertos, los desdichados, a vivir como uno más entre cientos de almas que pisaron la tierra alguna vez. Aquella idea le pareció repugnante y rio hasta apretarse el estómago de dolor, más por hambre que por sus risotadas.

Tras una última caída, Gilgamesh se levantó y continuó caminando, como un muerto en vida, sin ninguna motivación más que llegar a ese oasis a lo lejos. Conforme los días (o las noches, o las semanas o quizás los meses) transcurrían, los montes se hacían cada vez mas grandes y la neblina espesa de aquel singular desierto, mostraban un desfiladero entre ellas. Entornó los ojos y ocultó la nariz tras la tela del turbante para avanzar sin que la arena le molestara.

_"__Ve con Utnapishtim, hazme caso"_

Utnapishtim… Utnapishtim.

Una expresión de desagrado se dibujó en el rostro de Gilgamesh. Pensar que un humano ordinario se convertía en dios le parecía vomitivo, _"¿Cómo él si puede tener la inmortalidad y yo, hijo de Ninsun, me encuentro vagando como un imbécil en este desierto de mierda?"_

Pateó una roca en el camino y esta cayó sin emitir ruido alguno sobre la arena.

Resopló aburrido y continuó caminando.

Los montes no parecían estar lejos, al menos sus pasos acercaban rápidamente la visión de los imponentes picos altos y oscuros que desgarraban los cielos para abrirse paso entre las nubes. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vislumbró dos bestias con forma de escorpión vigilando el desfiladero que separa los montes. Ellos miraron a Gilgamesh inspeccionándolo con sus lanzas entrecruzadas, cerrando el paso. Uno de ellos, de cuerpo femenino, alzó la voz y le habló como nadie lo hacía:

—Tú, alma perdida, ¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate. No tienes nada que hacer en este desfiladero.

Gilgamesh, anonadado, recobró algo de cordura a medida que las filosas palabras llegaban a sus oídos. Sus ojos ardían debido a la arena que flotaba en el aire y su boca estaba en extremo seca. Se relamió los labios con la poca saliva que tenía y abrió la boca para protestar, cuando la otra bestia habló fuerte:

—¿Quién es éste? —pregunto el Hombre Escorpión a la Mujer Escorpión, mirando a Gilgamesh como si fuese una especie de rareza—, ¿Cómo un hombre común y corriente llegó hasta aquí? ¿Deberíamos devolverlo a sus tierras? ¿Llamar a Ereshkigal para que se encargue de su alma?

—No—contestó la Mujer escorpión—, deja que se pudra y se hunda en la arena, si nos molesta lo movemos con la punta de nuestras lanzas.

—Vaya que problema—contestó su par, resoplando.

—¡Insolentes! —gritó Gilgamesh—Soy Gilgamesh, rey de Uruk—dijo con voz rasposa pero colmada de rabia—. Ereshkigal me ha enviado por Utnapishtim y sé que él se encuentra pasando este lugar.

—Gilgamesh—repitió la Mujer Escorpión apuntando al rey con su lanza, en pos de señalarlo. Meditó un momento y luego iluminó su rostro, como esclareciendo la situación—. Tú, rey de Uruk, la ciudad amurallada. El que es tres cuartos dios y uno humano. Hijo de Ninsun, sí, sí, eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que nadie atraviesa las puertas del desfiladero? ¿Acaso has perdido la cordura? Lárgate, tú no tienes poder en estas tierras. Utnapishtim no querrá verte y tampoco eres digno de llegar al jardín de los dioses. Eres un mal rey, un déspota y un estúpido.

Gilgamesh intentó abrir uno de sus portales, sin embargo, nada pasó. Castañeó los dientes y cerró el puño con rabia. Alzó el mentón y se posicionó para pelear. La Mujer Escorpión sonrió divertida y negó con suavidad.

—Gilgamesh, te lo advierto, lárgate o Ereshkigal vendrá por ti.

—No le temo a nada. Déjame pasar—protestó Gilgamesh con determinación.

—Realmente has perdido la cabeza—dijo el Hombre Escorpión, mirando con pena al rey.

Ambos seres escorpiones se miraron entre sí y sacudieron sus cabezas.

—Sí—contestó Gilgamesh, aún tensando sus músculos—, he perdido todo rastro de mi sanidad. Me encuentro inmerso en este mundo y ya no sé cómo regresar a Uruk o recobrar mis energías. Ishtar ha destruido gran parte de Uruk, he tenido que soportar sus niñerías, Enkidu ha muerto. Ahora lucho por mí, por retornar de este mundo estúpido con mi inmortalidad.

—Enkidu—repitió el Hombre Escorpión—, el arma de los dioses que traicionó y fue traicionado. Aquella cosa ya no existe más. Debes seguir tu camino, mortal. Largo de aquí.

—No me iré hasta ver a Utnapishtim y sé que debo atravesar el desfiladero para llegar jardín de los dioses. Muévanse—ordenó Gilgamesh. Revisó sus costados buscando algo con lo que atacar, pero se encontraba desarmado. En su mente rebotó la pregunta de cómo él perdió la habilidad de crear portales.

La mujer inspeccionó los brazos delgados de Gilgamesh y torció el gesto, sintiendo lástima.

—Gilgamesh, has mermado tu gloria, no puedes atravesar este desfiladero, es oscuro y dentro se encuentran tus peores miedos. Ningún mortal jamás lo ha hecho y tú no serás la excepción. Detente a pensar tus actos, recuerda tu gente y regresa a Uruk. Déjate caer y despertarás.

—Seré el primer mortal en atravesar el desfiladero entonces. Debo hacerlo. Muévanse—repitió, cruzándose de brazos con la frialdad típica de su semblante.

El hombre suspiró y miró a la mujer unos segundos. Alzó su lanza y la apuntó en dirección a Gilgamesh.

—Si logras quebrar mi lanza, te dejaré pasar. No te haré daño, sólo tienes que quebrarla.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos y resopló hartado, tragó para pensar unos momentos y dedicó una mirada llena de furia a su contrincante.

—¿Cuál es el gusto de ustedes por probarme con propuestas ridículas? Déjame pasar.

El Hombre Escorpión no dijo absolutamente nada. Sólo se quedó frente a la entrada, con la lanza bien sujeta entre sus pinzas.

Gilgamesh hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido y luego soltó un grito.

Se abalanzó hacía el hombre. El ataque fue frontal y evidentemente Gilgamesh no logró nada. En un movimiento limpio, casi elegante, el Hombre Escorpión levantó sus pinzas y dejó la lanza fuera del alcancé de Gilgamesh. Lleno de cólera, Gilgamesh dio un codazo tras la cabeza de la criatura y se tambaleó sin perder la custodia de la lanza.

La Mujer Escorpión miraba la escena como si fuese una pelea entre dos escarabajos minúsculos e insignificantes.

El Hombre Escorpión se deslizó y sus patas provocaron un ruido desagradable, como el de un insecto sobre la madera. Gilgamesh cayó al suelo y su cara quedó enterrada en la arena. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, quitándose el turbante y sacudiéndolo.

—Gilgamesh—dijo el Hombre Escorpión, enterrando la lanza en el suelo—, ya vete, estás lamentable. Regresa a tu reino, duérmete y volverás.

—Cállate—contestó, una vez que se puso de pie por completo—ven, quebraré esa lanza.

El Hombre Escorpión miró su lanza y luego miró a Gilgamesh: tenía el brazo rasmillado, ojeras en su rostro, estaba delgado, su cabello había crecido y había perdido masa muscular: se hallaba en un estado lamentable. Lanzó su arma a los pies de Gilgamesh y se encogió de hombros.

—Quiébrala.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué me haces desafiarte si ahora me entregas tu porquería sin más?

—Sólo hazlo.

—No tiene sentido lo que me propones—contestó Gilgamesh, arrastrando las palabras.

El hombre no dijo nada.

Gilgamesh, luego de juzgarlo y regularizar su respiración, se agachó y recogió la lanza. Creyendo que sería algo así como un juego de niños, tomó el arma entre sus dos manos e hizo presión para que se quebrara, sin embargo, nada pasó.

El calor le subió de golpe a las mejillas. Llevó la lanza hacia uno de sus muslos para aumentar la presión en la zona de quiebre y seguía sin ocurrir nada. Enojado, la tiró lejos y gritó:

—¡¿Por qué me propones romper algo que es inquebrantable?! ¡¿Te sientes con el derecho de burlarte tú también?!

—Era una lección—contestó el Hombre Escorpión, manteniendo la calma—; si no puedes quebrar una simple lanza de baja categoría templada en la fragua de los dioses, no podrás atravesar este desfiladero.

Gilgamesh se sintió ofendido. Se encontraba indefenso: su fuerza de semidiós parecía un simple fantasma del pasado, sus portales eran falsos, el poder de su voz estaba mermado. Una lanza tan insignificante le había herido el orgullo.

Se quedó en silencio, enojado.

La Mujer Escorpión chistó y relajó la postura.

—Deja a este infeliz que haga lo que quiera. Si no pudo romper una lanza sin valor, no hará daño a nada ni a nadie. Dejémoslo ir a su suerte. Si se muere se pudrirá con todo lo demás.

—Me parece que es de cierta manera algo cruel dejarlo pasar. Es como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

—Puede ser—contestó la mujer—, pero piensa que es su último deseo. Irónico que quiera buscar la muerte si intenta huir de ella.

—Yo no huyo de nada—masculló Gilgamesh, con los tendones marcados en el cuello.

—Entonces: ¿Para qué quieres la inmortalidad?

—Porque es algo que me pertenece.

La mujer desvió la mirada y negó suavemente.

—Eres un caso perdido.

El hombre recogió su lanza y meditó unos momentos.

—Mi acompañante te ha dado el permiso. Inténtalo. Tienes doce horas para atravesar el desfiladero completo o la total locura invadirá tu mente. Debes ser fuerte, porque las ilusiones y pesadillas que verás pueden corromperte.

—Ya he vivido pesadillas. Ishtar es una de ellas—dijo, con la mirada perdida.

—Te lo advertimos, Gilgamesh. Deberías regresar a Uruk y continuar con tu vida, agradecido de los dioses.

Gilgamesh dibujó una mueca de desagrado en el rostro y luego soltó una risa tosca.

—Los dioses no me han dado más que problemas.

—Te dieron a Enkidu—señaló la Mujer Escorpión.

—Un problema más en mi vida.

—Vaya corazón de hielo tienes, Gilgamesh—el Hombre Escorpión relajó su postura y asintió hacia su igual.

Ambos seres escorpiones bajaron las armas y abrieron paso al desfiladero. Gilgamesh caminó con la frente en alto y la sonrisa engreída para luego largarse a correr y perderse en la oscuridad absoluta.


	42. 38 El Desfiladero

**Capítulo 36** **El desfiladero**

Gilgamesh comenzó a correr entre los árboles muertos del camino, alejándose cada vez más de los guardias de la puerta del desfiladero. Los árboles se volvían más espesos y la tiniebla invadió cada espacio del bosque, hasta que la luz era casi nula.

Doce horas eran más que suficientes para él como para llegar al otro lado como fuese. La fatiga le causaba un dolor punzante en el estómago y el aire llegaba lento a sus pulmones. Llegó un momento en que se detuvo a descansar, colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas, sintiendo la espalda adolorida y las pantorrillas palpitantes. Debía seguir, correr y correr, lejos, intentar salir del desfiladero. No permitiría algo tan ridículo como perderse para siempre en aquel lugar después de haber arriesgado tanto.

Gilgamesh alzó la cabeza y soltó un grito bestial desde el fondo de su pecho. Liberar toda esa tensión era algo aliviador, incluso le hizo sonreír. Miró a su alrededor y encontró rocas, árboles moribundos y un pequeño riachuelo. Torció el gesto y recordó cómo Enkidu se agachaba a beber agua como si fuese un antílope en el borde de las piscinas ornamentales del palacio. Se acercó al afluente y se sentó para llevar una mano y tomar algo de agua.

Nunca se creyó a sí mismo bebiendo agua de vertiente y no de una copa de oro.

Súbitamente, recordó su viaje por el bosque de cedros y pensó en comer algo. Buscó alrededor algo que comer, pero sólo encontró hojas secas y arbustos nudosos.

Cerró los ojos.

Se concentró lo suficiente. Ahora estaba consciente del tiempo, ya que tenía las doce horas marcadas en una especie de reloj interno. Al ser consciente del tiempo, también lo fue de sí mismo.

Después de unos momentos, un pequeño halo dorado apareció al lado de su cabeza. Liberó el aire de sus pulmones y miró de reojo el portal. Sonrió de medio lado y lo mentalizó.

Un racimo de uvas comenzó a salir del centro y él las tomó en sus manos con ávida alegría. Rio ante su logro y descendió la mirada a sus manos, para borrar todo rastro de su sonrisa.

La fruta se marchitó a una velocidad increíble, quedando polvo entre sus manos. Lo mismo ocurrió con una copa de vino que emergió del mismo portal: el líquido se evaporó y una borra de color oscuro se formó al fondo del vaso. Enojado, arrojó la copa lejos y no tuvo más remedio que seguir corriendo, consciente de las horas que transcurrían en aquel maldito desfiladero.

Sus pensamientos se habían desvanecido, simplemente corría y corría, con el norte como salida. Su alrededor era una mancha borrosa, no prestaba atención del todo, sin embargo…

Una figura fantasmal le hizo tropezar y caer estrepitosamente. Se colocó de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se puso en guardia.

Miró un instante hacia esa dirección y habló con determinación:

—¿Qué eres?

La figura abrió los ojos y brillaron en la oscuridad.

—¿Ya me has olvidado?

Su voz era conocida. Gilgamesh sintió un vacío en el estómago al reconocerla. Retrocedió unos pasos e hizo aparecer una espada.

—¿Enkidu? —preguntó, con voz ronca.

La figura salió de la oscuridad y sonrió tan apaciblemente que el corazón le latió fuerte en el pecho. Apuntó la espada y entornó los ojos.

—Tú no eres Enkidu, no caeré en algo tan estúpido como una ilusión.

De pronto la expresión de la aparición se desfiguró en una de odio, de asco.

—¿Planeas deshacerte de mi recuerdo? ¿Planeas acaso obviar toda la devoción que te proporcioné? ¿Vas a abandonarme en el fondo de tu mente? No has cambiando nada Gilgamesh. Confié en ti, creé un corazón por ti, entregué mi cuerpo y alma y tú ¿Cómo me pagas?: con miseria, con abandono. Maldito.

Una gota de sudor frío rodó por la mejilla de Gilgamesh. La acidez de la bilis subió a su garganta y sonrió con arrogancia.

—No tienes mi perdón y jamás lo tendrás. No te daré el placer de hablar conmigo.

Dicho esto, Gilgamesh se largó a correr nuevamente.

La figura lo siguió, transformándose en rayos y cadenas. El rey intentó ignorarla hasta que se interpuso en su camino. El cabello enmarañado y los ojos inyectados en sangre le restaron toda la belleza que Enkidu tenía.

—¿Acaso no vas a responderme, maldito rey de Uruk? ¿Eres tan poca cosa que me dejarás con las dudas, muerto en el reino de Ereshkigal? Contéstame, dame al menos un signo de que realmente te importa.

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Gilgamesh, abriendo un portal con el movimiento apresurado de una de sus manos y lanzando unas cuantas armas—, si es necesario te mataré.

Las hojas metálicas atravesaron al fantasma sin hacerle daño alguno. Las flechas y las hachas se perdieron en la oscuridad. Aquel falso Enkidu sonrió de manera maliciosa y se llevó una mano a su rostro.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Has caído en desesperación? Eres más débil de lo que creí. Debí acabar contigo aquel día en que nos vimos por primera vez. Tan estúpido te veías en tu armadura de oro, tan prepotente, tan…

La figura guardó silencio. Supo el poder que tenía sobre Gilgamesh y eso le hizo regocijarse de placer.

Gilgamesh negó incontables veces y susurró, apretando los dientes:

—Vete. Vete lejos.

—No puedo irme Gilgamesh. Estoy encerrado en este mundo sin ningún sentido—contestó la figura—. ¿De verdad vas a olvidarme?

El falso Enkidu se sentó sobre la raíz de un árbol y descendió la mirada. Se llevó las manos a su rostro y entornó los ojos.

Gilgamesh se alejó de aquella criatura, pero sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su cuello se tensó al punto del dolor. Con cierto recelo, se acercó a la visión y sintió el aroma suave y envolvente de Enkidu. Guiado por el hechizo malicioso, levantó una mano para acariciar sus cabellos, pero el dejo de razón le hizo detenerse.

—Tú no eres Enkidu—dijo, retirando su mano— ¡Qué asquerosa artimaña para retenerme en este tiradero!

La criatura alzó la mirada y la fijó en sus ojos. El poder de su aura hizo que Gilgamesh se tornara nervioso.

—Yo dejé de ser desde el momento en que tu corazón decidió olvidarme.

—No es cierto—susurró Gilgamesh, luchando por la cordura.

La visión se incorporó para acercarse a Gilgamesh y su mano suave y perfecta se deslizó hacia el descuidado rostro del rey.

—Gilgamesh—comenzó nuevamente—. Indudablemente me has traicionado. No puedo perdonarte—la figura alzó su rostro para conectar sus miradas.

Gilgamesh sonrió al ver esos ojos y su sonrisa dio paso a una risa y luego a una risotada. Empujó al espectro y lo que parecía ser Enkidu; cayó al suelo con un gemido igual a su voz.

No dijo más y continuó corriendo para salir de ese maldito lugar.

Gilgamesh corrió por varias horas. Corrió hasta creer que se desgarrarían sus músculos, con el temor de no atravesar el desfiladero en las doce horas asignadas. El eco del bosque le devolvía las pisadas hasta sus oídos, revelando la soledad que lo rodeaba. La oscuridad era densa y una niebla blanquecina merodeaba fantasmalmente entre los árboles muertos. La flora decadente y la espesura sin fin y deprimente de los laterales eran desalentadoras.

De vez en cuando, el espectro de Enkidu observaba a Gilgamesh desde las sombras, con la cabellera al viento, con la usual túnica deslizándose a través de su cuerpo delgado. Cuando el rey se detenía a descansar unos segundos, la aparición se sentaba en alguna piedra a contemplarlo. En todo el transcurso, Gilgamesh hizo como si no existiera.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Por un momento creyó que se quedaría encerrado en aquel lugar para siempre, no obstante, no detenía su carrera en ningún momento hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo y apoyó sus manos en él, agitado, sudado y cansado. Sintió las gotas de sudor caer sobre sus manos y la frente, recorriéndolo con un suave cosquilleo que llegaba hasta su mentón.

Gilgamesh alzó la vista y vio sus pies. El espectro se agachó y lo miró desde su altura. Le ofreció la mano, pero el rey desistió. Se incorporó y retomó la marcha como si nada, cuando el fantasma tomó el antebrazo de Gilgamesh con fuerzas.

—Quédate conmigo, Gil. Podemos volver a renacer en este lugar. Haremos de este desfiladero un lugar fértil y pleno. Cosecharemos juntos y formaremos un reino entre los Montes Gemelos y quitaremos su nefasta fama—dijo el falso Enkidu, con una voz terriblemente suave y tentadora.

El rey se volteó a verlo y se detuvo en sus ojos sin brillo. Una brisa fresca despeinó su cabello y volteó la cabeza al final del camino, vislumbrado un pequeño rayo de luz. Se alegró por haber logrado su plan e intentó zafarse del espíritu, sin ponerle atención, pero el falso Enkidu lo tenía bien sujeto.

—No me dejes por favor—volvió a hablar, con un temblor en su voz—. Desapareceré en cuanto dejes el desfiladero.

—Desaparece entonces—dijo Gilgamesh, sin mirarle—, porque tu recuerdo también desaparecerá de mi mente.

El falso Enkidu lo soltó y entornó los ojos al mirarlo de reojo.

—Jamás volverás a verme. No podrás entrar al reino de Ereshkigal y los dioses te castigarán nuevamente con tu propia miseria. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede volverse en tu contra.

El fantasma hablaba con sinceridad, aunque fuese una vil copia. Gilgamesh asintió por inercia y corrió hacia la luz, hasta que finalmente el desfiladero comenzó a abrirse y los arboles dejaron su aspecto espectral para dar paso a una extensión de increíble vitalidad.

El falso Enkidu observó como Gilgamesh escapó de sus manos y cruzó las propias.

—Olvidarme, vas a olvidarme—repetía. Negó con suavidad y volvió a hablar: —Nunca enfrentarás tus miedos, Gil.

El espectro dio media vuelta y Enkidu, en el palacio de Ereshkigal, despertó con una lágrima en su mejilla, olvidando la pesadilla que le agobió minutos atrás.


	43. 39 El espejo de Ereshkigal

**Capítulo 37** **El espejo de Ereshkigal**

La amistad entre Enkidu y Ereshkigal se fue fortaleciendo hasta que un día, Enkidu volvió a reír. Ereshkigal quedó muy sorprendida al ver cómo su rostro se iluminaba al recordar una anécdota divertida con Gilgamesh, ya que Ereshkigal no solía escuchar la risa de nadie. Enkidu cayó en la cuenta rápidamente y su alegría se esfumó como si una nube negra tapara el sol.

Recordó que esa misma mañana, él intentó rememorar cierta pesadilla que olvidó apenas despertó, que le dejó el recuerdo de una lágrima en su rostro.

—Azul—Ereshkigal tocó uno de sus brazos y se acercó a él con cautela—, rememorar tus alegrías no hace más que hacerte bien. No está mal.

—No es eso—objetó Enkidu—, creo que…

Dicho esto, Enkidu se levantó del lugar, dejando a Ereshkigal a solas con Lirio.

Se internó en el palacio, sombrío. Caminó por los enormes pasillos desolados, oscuros y fríos. El ambiente era completamente depresivo, sin esperanzas de ningún tipo. Le costaba trabajo creer que alguien como Ereshkigal vivía con alegría en aquel lugar tan lúgubre. Se detuvo dando vuelta a una esquina y apoyó su mano sobre la pared.

Recordó cuando Gilgamesh y él rieron sin parar producto de una broma que ambos hicieron a un miembro del consejo, como dos adolescentes descarrilados: consistía en anunciarle una nueva consorte y luego de embriagarlo, le presentaban la supuesta concubina la que resultaba ser una oveja esquilada vestida de bailarina. Aquella inocente guasa era una de las cosas más divertidas que hizo con Gilgamesh, con la única intención de divertirse. Contar aquello a Ereshkigal le revolvió el estómago.

Caminó hasta encontrarse con un salón que parecía ser un lugar de encuentro social y fiestas, pero completamente desolado, sin risas ni tintineos de copas llenas de vino. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y ocultó su rostro tras las manos.

_"__De todas formas, ese día tarde o temprano llegaría_" se dijo Enkidu _"algún día tenía que morir, no hace falta seguir lamentándose"_

Sí. Sabía perfectamente por qué se lamentaba.

—Enkidu—Ereshkigal apareció por la misma esquina que llegó Enkidu y se sentó frente a él— ¿Superarás algún día tu pena? Jamás descansarás en paz si sigues así.

—No lo sé. Creo que dejé asuntos pendientes muy importantes, es eso lo que no me deja descansar.

—Ya nada puedes hacer por ellos, Enkidu. Olvídate de lo que no hiciste y regocíjate con tus alegrías porque algún día de estos Gilgamesh podría superarte.

Aunque Enkidu quería de cierta manera que Gilgamesh lo olvidara para arrojarse al mar del olvido, no se atrevía a admitir que le aterrorizaba la idea, sería como morir una segunda vez.

—Ereshkigal—Enkidu se acomodó y la miró a los ojos— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que todo esto depende de ti? Si quisieras que Gilgamesh me viese una última vez o incluso, permaneciéramos la eternidad juntos, es cosa que enjaules su alma junto a ti y lo traigas a este palacio, ¿Cómo quieres que no sufra si sé que no lo harás?

Ereshkigal se quedó de piedra. Nunca nadie le hablaba así de directo, menos alguien que ella consideraba su amigo. Entornó los ojos y miró sus manos.

—No creas que no lo he pensado, Azul. He comenzado a quererte lo suficiente como para concederte un deseo en esta existencia, pero algo me inquieta. Si Gilgamesh es un semidiós, seguramente para él estarán destinados los pastos del paraíso con vida eterna. Yo no puedo hacer nada en ese caso, no es un simple mortal y puede que jamás cruce la séptima puerta.

—¿Acaso él no podría venir hasta la séptima puerta y vernos ahí?

Ereshkigal meditó.

—Sí, probablemente, sin embargo, depende completamente de Gilgamesh y tú sabes cómo es él.

Enkidu volvió a ensombrecerse y descendió la cabeza.

—Sí, sé como es él. Prefiero no tener esperanzas.

—Querido Enkidu—Ereshkigal alzó una preciosa mano femenina y tomó el mentón de Enkidu para acariciarlo fugazmente—, prometo que, si Gilgamesh viene a mis dominios, te dejaré verlo, pero todos tarde o temprano deben ir al mar del olvido.

—Al menos podríamos ir juntos—dijo con tristeza Enkidu.

—Es la idea más romántica que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Enkidu curvó las cejas. Se sonrojó por lo que acababa de decir y esbozó una suave y dulce sonrisa.

—Gracias Ereshkigal. Eres la diosa más piadosa de todas, a pesar de tu oscuro reinado. Resultó que tienes un corazón grande y bondadoso.

—No todos piensan lo mismo de mí. Admito que con mis almas favoritas vuelco mi amabilidad, pero hay millones de otras que no encuentran descanso y piedad.

—Está bien que no des abasto a todo un reino espectral. Me siento privilegiado de estar aquí contigo.

Ereshkigal dudó un momento, pero se acercó a abrazar a Enkidu por primera vez. Tomó por sorpresa a Enkidu, quien demoró en contestar el abrazo.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí—dijo Ereshkigal con cierto dejo de melancolía—, deberías estar con los dioses, con tu madre. El castigo que te han otorgado es desmesurado. No habrá otro igual a ti, desaprovecharon la oportunidad de reivindicarte como el arma de los dioses, viviendo en paz con Gilgamesh y con ellos, aprendiendo a madurar. Incluso podrían convivir con Ishtar; por mucho que la odie, al final de cuentas no es una mujer completamente mala. Está gobernada por el placer, por simplemente obtener todo lo que quiere.

Al escuchar el nombre de Ishtar, Enkidu acidificó su expresión.

—Ishtar es una corrupta. Por culpa de ella he perdido todo lo que tenía.

—Sé que ocurrió con ella. Todos los dioses se hallaban en ese concilio infernal, menos yo, pero observé todo desde mi espejo.

—¿Espejo? —repitió Enkidu, curioso.

—Oh, creo que jamás te he contado de él—Ereshkigal se acomodó y comenzó—. Como Gilgamesh tiene sus tesoros, yo también tengo los propios. Es un espejo que me permite ver a lo lejos lo que yo quiera ver. Lo han confeccionado los mejores artesanos del paraíso, ya que como estoy condenada a vivir reclusa, no me entero del todo qué ocurre en el mundo de los vivos y las decisiones de los dioses. Me encuentro espiando constantemente las vidas que más me interesan, como una chismosa.

—No te trates así a ti misma—reprochó Enkidu—, al menos tienes una forma de saber lo que nadie te quiere decir.

Ereshkigal permaneció un momento, considerando una idea en su cabeza.

—Enkidu, ven conmigo a ver mi espejo.

Enkidu se levantó y siguió a Ereshkigal por los pasillos. Llegaron a una especie de recámara que daba a todo el reino, el cual estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina morada. Ereshkigal lo llamó a su lado y pasó su mano por la superficie del espejo de plata.

—Mira—indicó.

Una imagen difusa se formó ante ellos. Un jardín lleno de frutas y flores maravillosas se dibujaba lentamente, donde el sol reinaba alto en el cielo. Enkidu quedó hechizado con tal escena cuando de pronto vio al fondo de unos árboles, una figura sentada con la vista gacha. El cabello rubio caído ocultaba sus ojos y su ropa malograda lo hacía ver como un sucio vagabundo entre tanta belleza.

—Estos son los jardines del paraíso. Aunque no lo creas, a los pies de aquel reino hermoso se encuentra una playa, cuyas aguas son las aguas del olvido. Es uno de los lugares más peligrosos y sólo una persona no inmortal en toda esta existencia puede tocar las aguas malditas. Es un barquero que…

Enkidu no puso atención al relato, sólo se quedó observando al hombre que parecía derrotado.

—Es…

—Sí, es él.

Enkidu abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón dio un vuelco.


	44. 40 El jardín y la tabernera

**Tablilla X** **Capítulo 38** **El jardín, la tabernera y el mar del olvido**

Era impresionante ver cómo los árboles brillaban luego del desfiladero. La vegetación era algo espectacular, jamás visto por ningún hombre en ningún reino. Ni toda la riqueza era comparable al hermoso jardín. Los árboles tenían frutas de oro, las flores eran brillantes, llena de diamantes e hilos de plata y las hojas de esmeralda reflejaban el sol del atardecer.

Adelante de aquel bosque se abría un camino hacia un pequeño pueblo y cerca, la brisa marina indicaba que el mar del olvido bañaba las costas de esta prodigiosa tierra.

Gilgamesh al salir del desfiladero sintió la debilidad en su cuerpo. Tuvo que detenerse unos instantes para sopesar su situación.

Recordó con dolor aquella copia de Enkidu que lo persiguió en el desfiladero. Enojado, se sentó en una roca y suspiró superado.

Se mordió las paredes internas de sus mejillas y tragó para suavizar el nudo en la garganta. Su mirada estaba perdida en una piedra sumamente brillante que desprendía un destello. Una única lágrima cayó sobre el dorso de su mano y la limpió con rapidez, temiendo que alguien le viera en aquel estado tan denigrante. Pensar en Enkidu luego de días (quizás semanas o meses, ya había perdido la cuenta en aquel lugar que parecía atemporal), era doloroso. No se había permitido sentir lástima de ningún tipo ni mucho menos recordar a Enkidu de ninguna manera.

—No volveré a llorar por ti nunca más Enkidu. Esta aventura deberíamos estar viviéndola los dos y me has dejado aquí como un maldito y estúpido sensible—se juró, mirando al suelo, escondiendo sus ojos tras su cabello.

Luego de calmarse caminó entre la belleza del jardín. Sabía que estaba en la antesala del reinado de los dioses, porque las leyendas y los relatos contaban que la fruta era de metal precioso, las flores de lapislázuli y las hojas de millones de piedras preciosas. El camino destellaba pequeños brillos que parecían piedras de diamante diminutas, logrando un aspecto elegante y exquisito.

Continuó el camino arrastrando una pierna adormecida a duras penas hasta acercarse a las primeras casas de aquel lugar. Se preguntaba qué clase de gente podía vivir en lugares tan modestos en el reinado de los dioses. Quizás los sacerdotes más apasionados, las mujeres y hombres vírgenes, los héroes anónimos. Se imaginó que la antesala del reinado de los dioses estaría cubierto de palacios y enormes estructuras piramidales de increíble arquitectura; sólo al horizonte se veían enormes palacios cubiertos por una neblina ensoñadora.

Hubo un momento en que su cuerpo no pudo más y se dejó caer sin energías frente a una construcción pequeña. El sueño le ganó y dormitó un largo periodo de tiempo, escuchando las aves graznar y pasos a lo lejos.

Gilgamesh despertó sobresaltado cuando una mujer gritó al verle en el suelo. Se incorporó a duras penas y de un portal apuntó una daga en dirección al grito.

Era una mujer rarísima. Tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, los ojos verdes intenso y la piel blanquísima. Levaba un vestido humilde y un velo en su cabeza. Parecía aterrorizada de ver al vagabundo que parecía Gilgamesh y se aferraba a la puerta de la pequeña casa en donde cayó. Después de mirarlo unos segundos, con voz temblorosa, ella habló:

—Qué demacrado te ves, hombre ¿Por qué tu piel está quemada? Deja de mirarme con tanta frialdad ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Pareciera como si hubieses realizado un viaje largo y extenuante: ¿Quién eres?

Gilgamesh miró desanimado a la mujer sin ganas de contestar sus preguntas. Suspiró y finalmente lo hizo:

—Soy Gilgamesh, rey de Uruk. He venido a ver a Utnapishtim para encontrar las respuestas que Ereshkigal me pidió que buscara.

La mujer cambió de expresión y ahora una mirada lamentable forjaba sus ojos. Ella negó suavemente y susurró:

—Oh Gilgamesh, eres tú, sé quien eres. Has sufrido la muerte de tu amigo Enkidu por castigo de los dioses. Hemos oído la noticia por todo el reino. Ven a mi taberna, encontrarás un baño y comida. Te ayudaré porque tu dolor es tangible, lo llevas plasmado en tu rostro; es como si tu poder fuese suficiente para llevar a tus sombras a todo quién mire tus ojos.

—No siento nada, estoy bien—murmuró Gilgamesh con una voz extrañamente tranquila.

Se puso de pie y aceptó la invitación de la mujer.

Gilgamesh se adentró a la taberna y los presentes le echaron una ojeada despectiva. Frunció el ceño ante la negativa de recibimiento, pero por extraño que parezca, aquellos arranques de rabia que tenía hace mucho tiempo se redujeron a un desánimo general. No alzó la voz, no gritó por el atrevimiento, simplemente se limitó a avanzar y ser guiado por la tabernera hasta una habitación con una humilde tinaja.

—Aquí es—dijo, después de entregarle ropa nueva y limpia—. Te indicaré como llegar a Utnapishtim luego de que estés presentable. No puedes ir donde un dios en esas condiciones. Luego podrás saciarte en cerveza y pan.

—¿Por qué haces esto por mí? —preguntó en voz baja Gilgamesh, completamente tranquilo.

La tabernera suspiró y le sonrió.

—Hijo de Ninsun. Eres tres cuartos divino y un cuarto humano. Esta es la taberna de los dioses, aquí comen, se divierten y beben hasta el hartazgo todo aquel que tenga sangre de los dioses en sus venas, todo aquel que sea digno de pisar el paraíso. Tú eres uno de ellos.

Dicho esto, la mujer dejó caer las cortinas que apartaban el baño de la taberna y Gilgamesh se quedó a solas.

La tinaja estaba llena de agua fría y rodeada de un par de velas. Gilgamesh comenzó a lavar su rostro, ya que probablemente el sudor estaba marcado en su polvorienta piel. Luego, con ayuda de un paño, comenzó a asearse. El agua fue tiñéndose de siena conforme continuaba su baño. Su piel dañada y enrojecida ahora se perfumaba con aceites modestos, que cualquiera pensaría que jamás tocarían la piel del rey. Las ropas parecían de un campesino pobre que logró comprarse lo que mejor pudo su escaso dinero.

Aún así, Gilgamesh no protestó.

Salió a la taberna y buscó un asiento apartado de los hombres que ahora reían a carcajadas.

La mujer se acercó a su mesa y dejó una enorme jarra de cerveza, pan, queso y frutas de cáscara dorada y rubí. Gilgamesh tomó una de ellas, deseando llevarse una para su tesoro personal. La giró para ver como destellaba la superficie de ésta a la luz de las antorchas. Sonrió pensando como reaccionaría sus consortes o el consejo de sabios al ver aquella fruta tan particular. La llevó a su boca y descubrió un sabor jamás experimentado: era más dulce y sabrosa.

Comió como un desesperado, recordando de súbito que hace muchísimo tiempo no probaba bocado alguno. Llenó su boca de pan y uvas, tomó dos jarras de cerveza y tragó queso como nunca. Su estómago se contentaba con la comida y su espíritu se recuperaba, aunque fuese un poco.

—Hey tú—dijo uno de los hombres que llevaba una enorme hacha en su espalda— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Me llamo Salerr ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Gilgamesh—contestó de mala manera, mordisqueando un trozo de pan—. Soy el rey de Uruk.

Los hombres se expresaron sorprendidos y alzaron sus vasos.

—Oh, el rey que perdió a su amigo. Ven aquí con nosotros, rey de Uruk. Alegra tu corazón roto con nosotros.

—No me mezclo con la gente común—dijo con cierto tono engreído, bebiendo cerveza.

Pareciera que todos estuviesen al tanto de la tragedia. Le molestaba que aquellos que le viesen creyeran que se encontraba completamente colapsado y abandonado al dolor, cuando de hecho, podía jurarse a olvidarse de Enkidu y continuar con su vida como si nada.

Enkidu era algo pasajero. Fue una época de su vida increíble, pero nada que no pudiese ser superado por un montón de mujeres jóvenes en su cama, oro, joyas, armas y alcohol. Aquello era más que suficiente para borrar su recuerdo.

Miró la superficie espumosa de la bebida y pensó en cuánto gustaba del alcohol Enkidu.

Se enojó consigo mismo por traicionarse de esa manera, justo cuando pensaba en olvidarlo.

De pronto, como si todos fuesen igual a él, a nadie le importaba que Gilgamesh era un rey. Fue reducido a un ciudadano más que caminaba por los jardines, vestido con una túnica sencilla sin nada de oro, sin sus copas, sin sus mujeres. Aquello le desagradaba completamente. Nunca en la vida se sintió tan despreciado, en una simple taberna con gente que se burlaba de él.

Aunque él no lo admitiese, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para nada. Su miseria traspasaba todo lo creíble y se expresaba en su rostro, en sus acciones, en el semblante serio y mortal que traía encima.

Se levantó de la mesa y una vez satisfecho y se encaminó a la salida, cuando la tabernera lo detuvo.

—Gilgamesh—dijo, después de dejar una bandeja de uvas donde los hombres—. Aún no te indico como llegar donde Utnapishtim. Por favor, espera un momento.

—Lo haré afuera—contestó, saliendo del lugar.

Se sentó en un tocón amplio al lado de un hacha. Apoyó los codos en las piernas y llevó las manos al rostro, con la vista fija en un punto sin realmente mirarlo. El sol descendía ya por el horizonte, dejando que el cielo mostrara un precioso camino lleno de diamantes nocturnos. La brisa agradable despeinaba su cabello y se colaba por sus vestimentas.

—Gilgamesh—dijo la mujer de pronto, saliendo de la taberna, secando sus manos con su delantal—. He de decirte que el camino hacia Utnapishtim es difícil y accidentado. Debes ir con Urshanabi, el barquero de Utnapishtim. Se encuentra en la bahía con su barco anclado, esperando por la llamada de su señor.

"Debes saber que ningún mortal a atravesado las aguas del olvido sin encontrar la muerte y el abandono en la profundidad de sus océanos. Sólo Shamash y Urshanabi puede cruzarlo sin sufrir los estragos de sus aguas, incluso los dioses agotan su poder en esas aguas. Los mortales han sido creados y nacidos de Aruru con el destino marcado por Ereshkigal. Debes asumir tu futuro, Gilgamesh.

—Si he de cruzar el mar, lo haré. No te incumbe si asumo o no mi destino—contestó Gilgamesh, manteniendo la mirada fija en la lejanía—. Si no lo logro, vagaré por siempre en los montes hasta que Ereshkigal haga lo que quiera con mi maldita vida.

La joven chasqueó la lengua y asintió.

Gilgamesh se levantó y vio en la bahía el único barco donde las velas flameaban al viento. Comenzó a caminar cuando se detuvo en seco y pensó en Enkidu. Él creía en su bondad, creía que realmente había cambiado. Trago con cierta dificultad y aunque le costó un momento, finalmente lo dijo:

—Gracias.

La mujer asintió nuevamente y se adentró a la taberna, dejando a Gilgamesh solo.

El pequeño pueblo era hermoso. Uruk jamás luciría así de próspero y maravilloso. Las casas eran adornadas por joyas y telas entretejidas con hijos de oro que destellaban con las luces de las antorchas encendidas a un lado de las edificaciones. Las flores tenían joyas en sus pétalos, los animales pelajes de colores extravagantes, tan hermosos como un pavo real. Conforme descendía hacia la bahía, la noche cayó sobre el jardín y las casas dieron paso a un pequeño bosque con una ladera que guiaba hasta la playa. Gilgamesh colocó los pies en la arena y vio a lo lejos el barquero, quien desplegaba su melena negra al viento. A su lado dos enormes golems de piedra descansaban sentados. Se acercó y se cruzó de brazos hasta que el joven se volteó a verle.

—¿Eres Urshanabi? —preguntó sonando más como una orden.

El hombre lo miró y arrugó el entrecejo. Llevaba una caña y jugaba con el anzuelo. El agua bañaba los pies de Urshanabi, completamente inmune a su despreciable propiedad.

—Así es—contestó, dejando de lado la caña de pescar— ¿Tú quién eres?

—Gilgamesh—dijo, ya aburrido de repetirlo tantas veces—. Rey de Uruk.

—Ya veo—dijo, regresando su mirada al horizonte—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No corrompiste por el dolor que asola tu alma? ¿Cómo es que has dado conmigo?

—Eso no importa—dijo con prepotencia—. Llévame donde Utnapishtim. He sido enviado por Ereshkigal por el secreto de la inmortalidad. Es una orden.

Urshanabi torció el gesto y Gilgamesh juró que había sonreído.

—Creo que la bella y nefasta Ereshkigal te ha tendido una trampa, rey de Uruk—dijo, volviendo a jugar con el anzuelo—. Ningún mortal atraviesa estos mares sin morir. Una sola gota reducirá tu vida en días de vida. Sé que eres un semidiós. Los mortales comunes y corrientes mueren al instante.

—No importa—repitió, algo más imperante—. Quiero ir donde Utnapishtim. Llévame.

—Bueno—comenzó Urshanabi—para ello debes montarte en mi barca y atravesar el océano hasta llegar a la isla del dios. Él vive con su sagrada esposa en solitario, desarrollando su profunda sabiduría. La travesía no es larga, pero si arriesgada como te he comentado. Antes de ello, necesito que cortes unos troncos, porque mi barcaza sufrió daños en el último viaje.

Gilgamesh, creyendo que era una broma, miró fijamente a Urshanabi, pero él no se inmutó. Gilgamesh se echó a reír como hace mucho tiempo no reía.

—¿Tú crees que yo estaré cortando troncos para ti? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Tu insolencia has de pagarla con el castigo.

Urshanabi cerró los ojos mientras sonreía y lanzó el anzuelo al mar.

—Soy Urshanabi, el único que puede atravesar estos mares. Si no quieres cortarme los troncos, no zarparemos. Es tu decisión.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú y en vez de pescar en un mar infértil como este?

—Porque no quiero hacerlo.

Gilgamesh se enojó. Abrió uno de sus portales y apuntó una espada en dirección a Urshanabi. El barquero quedó sorprendido de la habilidad del rey y abrió los ojos de par en par, observando el halo dorado. Dejó su caña de lado y alzó una mano.

—Cálmate. No es nada del otro mundo, ve a cortar los troncos y te dejaré montarte en mi barca.

—No lo haré—repuso Gilgamesh, apretando los puños—, si no me llevas, mataré a tus golems.

Urshanabi cambió su jovial expresión a una seriedad lacerante. Se puso de pie y tiró la caña lejos.

—Gilgamesh—dijo el barquero, sin el cuidado que los súbditos del rey tenían con él—. No te atrevas a hacer tonterías en la tierra de los dioses. Te irá muy mal si decides hacer lo incorrecto. No seas necio y obedece.

Gilgamesh castañeó los dientes con fuerza y con el movimiento de una mano, la espada salió en dirección de Urshanabi.

El arma rozó su brazo y un río escarlata emanó de la herida. Los golems despertaron y se dispusieron a pelear con Gilgamesh, cuando la armería personal del rey comenzó a aparecer por los portales. Las lanzó como proyectiles en contra de los golems, pero estas revotaban debido a su piel de piedra. Urshanabi apretaba su brazo con fuerzas cuando uno de los gigantes se interpuso y lo defendió.

—¡Gilgamesh! —gritó Urshanabi iracundo—maldita sea, sólo te estoy pidiendo lo que yo no puedo hacer. ¡Sólo soy un barquero, no un semidiós como tú!

Gilgamesh al oír aquello detuvo la lluvia de armas que se desvanecieron en un polvillo dorado y el silencio regresó a la playa. Urshanabi respiraba entrecortado, adolorido, con el rostro manchado de sangre.

—Me has dicho que no querías hacerlo—Gilgamesh se acercó con una espada hasta el capitán y la alzó para apuntarlo con ella—. ¿Por qué ahora dices que no puedes?

—Realmente no puedo hacerlo. No tengo fuerzas para ello. Mi barcaza esta dañada, no puedo llevar provisiones para Utnapishtim. Ayúdame y te llevaré a él.

Gilgamesh resopló con rabia. Ni siquiera ayudó a Enkidu cuando él construyó la balsa para llegar a Uruk y ahora tenía que reducirse a auxiliar a un barquero idiota.

—¿Y tus estúpidos golems tienen las manos atadas? Yo no cortaré tus troncos.

—Gilgamesh—insistió Urshanabi, rasgando parte de su camisa para hacerse una venda—. Mis golems no saben de proporción. Ya lo intenté, astillan los árboles con su fuerza y quedan irregulares. Necesito troncos iguales y cortados a la misma altura. Nadie me ha ayudado en este pueblo porque me han dicho que tú debes hacerlo. Sólo hazlo y llegaremos donde Utnapishtim.

Gilgamesh tenía cara de pocos amigos. Las fosas nasales se abrían conforme sus bufidos eran más intensos. Lanzó una última espada lejos y asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero apenas repares tu porquería, partiremos a la isla de Utnapishtim.

Urshanabi asintió y se levantó de malas ganas, para ir en busca de una venda más útil.

Gilgamesh vio el bosque que colindaba la playa. Sacó un hacha de sus portales y caminó en pos de terminar su trabajo lo más rápido posible. Al llegar al primer árbol, taló con fuerzas, viendo que realmente el trabajo no era tan difícil, sin embargo, su orgullo se encontraba roto.

_"__Qué gente más altanera"_ pensó Gilgamesh _"Estoy aquí talando árboles como un imbécil, vestido con estos trapos, espero que lo que sea que Ereshkigal me ha preparado no sea una trampa, porque si es así, seré el estúpido más grande de la historia". _

Llegado el amanecer, Gilgamesh había talado suficientes árboles como para reparar el daño en el barco. Urshanabi se puso a ello apenas el sol tocó las tierras y Gilgamesh se sentó a comer una manzana. Miraba al barquero trabajar y recordó aquel viaje por los afluentes con Enkidu.

Aquel viaje era especial para él. Estuvo a punto de decirle lo inconfesable cierta noche apasionada. Suspiró al recordar el rostro de Enkidu, completamente entregado a él. Miró la manzana y negó levemente.

—Jamás te perdonaré Enkidu—volvió a hablar—. Jamás.

Ya para el medio día, después de dormir una siesta, Urshanabi despertó a Gilgamesh.

—Mi barco está listo. Podemos partir ahora mismo. Me estoy aburriendo de esperar un viaje por el mar.

Gilgamesh se incorporó y caminó hacia la barcaza.

Los gigantes de piedra despertaron de su letargo y se montaron en el barco, el cual no cedió ante el peso de los dos golems. Urshanabi extendió una rampa para que Gilgamesh se montara y procuró de no tocar ni una gota de agua.

Las velas fueron alzadas en pos del viento y Urshanabi gritó de júbilo. Su cabellera era arrastrada por el viento y sus ropas simples combinaban con las estropeadas velas del barco.

_"__¿En serio esto es parte de Utnapishtim, un dios?"_ Se preguntó Gilgamesh, acomodándose sobre un barril _"Ya todo es deplorable por aquí"_

La embarcación comenzó a dar galopes a través de las olas, alzando y descendiendo peligrosamente, salpicando el agua por todos lados. Un par de veces el agua tocó la piel de Gilgamesh, pero él no sucumbió producto de su sangre de semidiós.

—¡Hey, Gilgamesh! —llamó Urshanabi, descaradamente—, entra a la escotilla, ahí no llegará agua.

Gilgamesh obedeció y se sentó en un pequeño banquito modesto.

Los gigantes de piedra ayudaban a encausar la nave hacia la isla, moviendo con sus enormes manos las velas para guiarse por el viento favorable. Urshanabi se encontraba completamente humedecido y parecía disfrutar el viaje, mientras que Gilgamesh se hallaba incómodo, algo mareado por el vaivén de la nave, pero por sobretodo ansioso.

Por un momento, Gilgamesh pensó que llegaron a la isla de Utnapishtim, pero era sólo una pequeña porción de tierra. La nave de Urshanabi se estancó y con ellos, Gilgamesh salió del interior para percatarse que la noche estaba pronta a llegar.

Urshanabi arregló las velas y sacó algo de comida de una portezuela que daba a una especie de subterráneo de la nave. Descendió a la arena y buscó unos maderos para encender una fogata.

—¿Por qué no continuamos? La noche está despejada—dijo Gilgamesh, sentándose.

—Quiero comer en paz—contesto Urshanabi—, además tuve un problema con una de las velas. Comemos y volvemos a la marcha.

Después de un momento en silencio, Urshanabi compartió un pan con pescado y algo de cerveza con Gilgamesh.

—¿Cómo es que Ereshkigal te mandó aquí? —preguntó Urshanabi, calentando sus manos en la fogata.

—Dijo que Utnapishtim tenía la solución a la inmortalidad. Intento huir del destino de Enkidu.

—Enkidu… —repitió Urshanabi, mirando al horizonte—. El arma de los dioses. Qué lamentable historia.

Gilgamesh guardó silencio, sin ganas de continuar con aquella charla.

Luego de comer algo de queso, Urshanabi y Gilgamesh volvieron a montarse en la barca para navegar durante toda la noche. Las estrellas guiaban la marcha de la nave. El mar era tranquilo, con el viento a favor, como si los dioses ayudaran a Gilgamesh a llegar sano y salvo. A lo lejos se veía una especie de corredizo alto y lúgubre, cubierto con una densa aura negra. Una montaña imponente era bañada por las aguas del mar del olvido.

—Kur, el reino de Ereshkigal—dijo Urshanabi, como adivinando los pensamientos de Gilgamesh—, el último camino de los mortales.

—¿Qué ocurre ahí?

—No sé con exactitud, pero una vez que llegas ahí, las almas vagan en pena al menos que se arrojen a las aguas del olvido.

—¿Ereshkigal supervisa esa misión?

—No—repuso Urshanabi—, las almas rotas lo deciden, para ser olvidadas por siempre.

Quizás si Enkidu hiciera aquello, Gilgamesh podría vivir en paz.

Algo le produjo un revoltijo en el estómago: ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a perder sus recuerdos?

Una nube de tristeza cruzó por su rostro. Probablemente Enkidu vagaba por las calles de Kur, siendo torturado por sus pesares. Quizás era un acto de misericordia permitir que Enkidu se arrojara a las aguas y descansara en paz.

Gilgamesh quiso olvidar el asunto y acurrucarse para dormir.

Abrió los ojos.

Ya era de mañana y el sol comenzaba a aparecer lentamente, bañando la superficie del negro mar con sus rayos dorados. Urshanabi silbaba despreocupado, cruzado de piernas, mirando la isla que ya estaba muy próxima.

—Vaya Gilgamesh, has dormido dos días. Mira que cansancio traías encima.

Urshanabi frunció los labios. Los gigantes de piedra se encontraban uno al lado del otro, todos mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Qué desesperanza—Urshanabi indicó el corredizo de Ereshkigal que se encontraba más cerca que los días anteriores—, lástima que la isla de Utnapishtim quede tan próxima a esa montaña lúgubre. Que bueno que no tocaré esos suelos jamás… eso creo.

—Creí que eras el único mortal que podía atravesar las aguas del mar del olvido.

—Sí, soy mortal, pero mi vida depende de Utnapishtim. El día que no me necesite más, pereceré. Creo que me arrojaría al mar del olvido, me da miedo pensar en mi alma torturada por Ereshkigal.

"Bueno… ya llegamos, sólo debemos encauzar mi querido barco unos cuartos de horas más y tendrás a Utnapishtim frente a ti.

—Apúrate—ordenó Gilgamesh, tapado con una manta—. Ya he esperado suficiente.

—¡Qué humor! —reprochó Urshanabi, mientras sus golems se ponían de pie—, relájate. Utnapishtim es una persona amable y tranquila, no creo que vaya con una personalidad como la tuya. Debes oírle con calma o al menos inténtalo.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos, pero no soltó ningún insulto.

Urshanabi comenzó a mover las velas para acercar la nave a la isla que, conforme pasaban los minutos, se hacía cada vez más grande. El barquero inició con una cancioncita pegajosa, silbando alegremente. Gilgamesh se acercó a los bordes de la embarcación y vio como las aguas eran cada vez menos profundas. Más temprano que tarde, llegaron a un pequeño muelle construido con humildes maderas y la nave se detuvo.

Gilgamesh miró a su alrededor completamente desolado. Creyó que se encontraría con un palacio digno de un rey, lleno de riquezas, con oro y lapislázuli por doquier, pero sólo existía una casita con una pequeña finca y un par de tendederos con sábanas blancas. Gilgamesh se decepcionó ante aquella visión y no se dio por enterado cuando Urshanabi descendió de la barcaza para sacar la rampa.

—Baja Gilgamesh, rey de Uruk. Hemos llegado a la modesta morada de Utnapishtim.


	45. 41 Miedo

_Capítulo 39_

_Miedo_

—¡Vaya Azul, es maravilloso! —proclamó Ereshkigal, juntando las palmas de sus manos con una animosidad extraña para la reina de las tinieblas.

Enkidu logró que una llovizna agradable cubriera Kur y las plantas casi muertas agradecían en golpeteo suave en sus hojas resecas. Enkidu alzó su rostro hacia los cielos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y dejando que las gotas se deslizaran por su rostro, conforme sus ropas se humedecían. Lirio corría por las escaleras del palacio de Kur, riendo como la pequeña niña que era, completamente llena de vida, cosa irónica dada su condición.

Enkidu se permitió sonreír. Hace mucho no se sentía tan bien. Recordaba que cuando su espíritu experimentaba una emoción fuerte, la lluvia y los rayos se apropiaban de los cielos; tantas veces en las que se encontraba íntimamente con Gilgamesh, la lluvia ocultó sus suspiros sugerentes del oído de los demás, resguardando el secreto de ambos como un manto impenetrable, sellado como una bóveda increíblemente valiosa. Abrió los ojos conforme un suspiro abandonaba sus labios y se volteó a ver a Ereshkigal.

—¿Ves? Es fácil hacer de Kur un lugar mejor. Las plantas crecerán y las calles se llenarán de…

—¿De vida? —interrumpió Ereshkigal con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro— ¡Já! Quisiera verlo.

Una risita aguda se escuchó a través de la reverberación de las paredes de piedra y luego fue acallada por un rayo que cruzó su reino de punta a punta. A pesar de que Kur se encontraba dentro de una especie de montaña que descendía al inframundo, las nubes contestaron la llamada de Enkidu y se materializaron a la orden de su amo.

El cabello corto de Enkidu estilaba ya empapado de aquella lluvia esperanzadora. Llevó las manos a la nuca para estilarlo, extrañando lo largo que eran antes. Tentó por su pecho y un deseo inminente le invadió.

A pesar de que Lirio corría cerca de él, se desnudó, mostrando su cuerpo andrógeno sin vergüenza alguna. Se sentó en los escalones y Ereshkigal fue tras él.

—¿Te gusta estar así? Puedes permanecer desnudo dentro de tu jaula, no te lo negaré.

—Sí—contestó Enkidu, apartando los mechones que caían por sus ojos—, siempre me gustó estar desnudo, lo estuve gran parte de mi vida. Me llevó tiempo adecuarme a la ropa y los lujos, pero he de decir que los extraño.

—La comodidad es parte de los lujos—indicó Ereshkigal, señalando sus propias joyas—, pero si te hace sentir cómodo estar desnudo, te daré el lujo de estarlo. En mi palacio no falta nada, quiero que hagas de este lugar tu hogar.

Enkidu giró la cabeza para enfrentar a la diosa: su cabello rubio era precioso, el rubí de sus ojos contrastaba con la piel blanca.

Pensó en Gilgamesh, era obvio que estaba emparentado con los dioses.

Ereshkigal le pareció bonita a pesar de su parecido con Ishtar. La amabilidad e inocencia de sus actos la convertían en una mujer adorable. Nadie creería que esa joven desterrada de los dioses, condenada a reinar un lugar lúgubre y desesperanzador era realmente una persona animada, de corazón noble y de sinceros sentimientos.

Llevaba al menos seis meses muerto. Él sabía que Gilgamesh se encontraba en una aventura por sí mismo, muy lejos de Uruk, lo que preocupó a Enkidu ya que el reino quedaba despojado de un mandatario que guiara el concilio de sabios, sin embargo, nada podía hacer desde Kur, ni tampoco tenía el deber.

Aunque Enkidu se juró que sólo tuvo un amigo en la vida, terminó creando una amistad con Ereshkigal y Lirio. Sentía mucho respeto por la diosa y agradecía cada día que transcurría su amabilidad. A veces la acompañaba a vagar por las calles de Kur, mirando los puestos vacíos de mercaderes, las plazas sin odaliscas, los niños desprovistos de la alegría inocente de la juventud. Enkidu se sentaba a oír lo que las almas en pena tenían que decir y se percató que aquello aliviaba sus pesares, cosa que Ereshkigal supo que podría ayudar a iluminar su tenebroso reino: si las personas hablaran unas con otras, podrían despojar a Kur del aura depresiva que se apropiaba de sus rincones y hacer de la muerte una estadía agradable, donde rememorar los mejores recuerdos de la vida, donde perdonar y agradecer, para decidir en su momento arrojarse al mar del olvido y descansar en paz.

Un día, donde Enkidu dormitaba dentro de su jaula, tapado en exquisitas mantas, Ereshkigal llamó a su puerta.

—Enkidu—susurró, apretando los barrotes. Se agachó a nivel del suelo y miró como Enkidu se giraba bostezando—, te necesito.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ereshkigal no contestó. Su rostro sombrío fue suficiente como para que Enkidu se incorporara y mirara a la diosa algo preocupado. Ereshkigal abrió la puerta y se abalanzó hacia Enkidu, abrazándolo con fuerzas. Enkidu quedó estupefacto, sin saber como reaccionar ante la situación. Alzó los brazos torpemente y correspondió el abrazo algo incómodo. Ereshkigal lloraba en su pecho desconsoladamente, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles.

—No te entiendo, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Enkidu, alzando el rostro de Ereshkigal, apoyando el pulgar en su mentón.

—Lirio—susurró ahogada—, se ha arrojado al mar.

Enkidu abrió los ojos conforme lo oía de Ereshkigal.

La diosa llevó las manos a su rostro y gimoteó con un hipido algo infantil. Intentaba apartarse el cabello varias veces y sólo lograba que este cayera sobre su rostro una y otra vez. Enkidu alzó la mano para ayudarle y ella descubrió su rostro.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho? He sido mala amiga, quizás debí ser una madre más que una amiga, ¡Lo he hecho mal!

Ereshkigal limpiaba sus lágrimas constantemente. Sus dedos blancos se humedecieron rápidamente y sus pestañas áureas se apegaron unas a otras. Enkidu tomó con delicadeza uno de los brazos de Ereshkigal y la sacó fuera de la jaula. Caminaron un trecho sólo roto por el sollozo de la reina. Llegado un momento, Ereshkigal no pudo continuar y se sentó en el suelo. Enkidu se agachó a su nivel y colocó las manos sobre sus propias rodillas, sin saber que decir.

Ereshkigal de un momento a otro abrió los ojos de par en par y los posó con fiereza sobre Enkidu.

—No te vayas de mi lado—dijo Ereshkigal—, no puedo vivir sola, me aterra, me da miedo quedarme sin nadie a mi lado.

Enkidu meditó aquellas palabras y sonrió tristemente. Recordó a Gilgamesh con ello: sabía que su miedo era el mismo, quedarse solo.

—Es el miedo de muchos, Eresh—Enkidu se sentó cruzando sus piernas, acomodando sus pantalones—. Algún día tendrá que pasar.

—No—masculló Ereshkigal, dejando que una pesada lágrima descendiera hasta el suelo pulido—, no lo voy a permitir. Te quedarás conmigo para siempre te guste o no.

Enkidu quedó perplejo.

Quizás por eso Lirio se arrojó al mar: seguramente antes de la llegada de Enkidu, Lirio fue amenazada indirectamente por Ereshkigal y aprovechó que ahora eran dos quienes la acompañaban para por fin descansar en paz. Enkidu tragó con dificultad y se alejó con prudencia de Ereshkigal.

—No me iré de tu lado por ahora. En algún momento lo haré, pero cuando estés lista. cuando ya no me necesites. Me iré cuando ya nadie me necesite—dijo, intentando calmar la situación.

—Yo siempre te necesitaré así que estarás aquí, en tu jaula, día tras día, a mi lado—gimoteó Ereshkigal, ahogada, levantando un dedo amenazador que tiritaba producto de sus espasmos.

Enkidu quedó genuinamente sombrío. Prefirió prestar atención a un tragaluz cubierto de plantas parásitas para luego soltar un suspiro.

—No estás sola, tienes ciento de almas a tu lado.

—¡No! —gritó Ereshkigal, tomando una de las muñecas de Enkidu—, nadie es como Lirio, nadie es como tú.

—Pero Ereshk…

—¡Odio este reino! ¡Odio mi labor!, quisiera ver el sol, ver las flores de rubíes y esmeraldas del jardín de los dioses. Quisiera caminar por pastos tiernos, beber agua fresca de vertientes alimentadas por la lluvia. ¡Odio ver el último destino de todas las almas que pisan este desdichado lugar!

—Ereshkigal, alguien debe tener esta labor.

—¡Pero no quiero ser esa persona!

Los ojos enrojecidos de Ereshkigal combinaban lamentablemente con sus iris. Se limpió sus lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos de mujer y se arrodilló. Enkidu hizo lo mismo y se mantuvo en silencio.

—No me abandones Enkidu—susurró Ereshkigal—, si te vas, me sumiré en dolor y vagaré como un alma más.

Ereshkigal alzó la mano para acariciar el sedoso cabello de Enkidu. El desliz de sus dedos llegó a su mandíbula y terminó por rozar delicadamente sus labios. Ereshkigal pestañeó con lentitud y unas últimas lágrimas cayeron sobre su regazo.

Enkidu sonrió de medio lado con una congoja casi tangible.

—Eso que sientes tú es lo que siento yo. Abandoné, traicioné y nada puede curar ese dolor. Así es la muerte, la ingratitud a la vida, a todas las promesas que hicimos, a nuestros propios secretos y sueños. La muerte no es más que el recuerdo de que no somos nada.

Ereshkigal se abrazó a sí misma, como si sintiera frío. Su expresión de desesperanza le daba un aire depresivo, combinando con el lugar perfectamente.

—Enkidu…—musitó Ereshkigal— Me gustaría que algo sucediera.

—¿Qué cosa?

La diosa fue los brazos de Enkidu y se acunó entre ellos. Sus manos se aferraron de las ropas sencillas y encogió las piernas.

—Me gustaría ser querida. Ser tan bonita y atrayente como Ishtar, ser la reina del paraíso como ella. Nadie ha pensado en mí, me han desprovisto de mi belleza, de mi amor por la vida. No quiero odiar ni envidiar a Ishtar, pero conforme pasan los días mi corazón se contamina con esos sentimientos.

Enkidu cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. También era su deseo, pero jamás fue concedido. Acarició el cabello de Ereshkigal distraído, pensando en lo que reverberaba en su mente cuando decidió contestarle:

—Yo no puedo cumplir tu deseo, Eresh—dijo Enkidu, hablando con suavidad—, debería vagar por las calles de Kur lamentando mi destino. No puedo nombrarte reina del paraíso, pero puedes ser reina de Kur. Depende de ti convertir en este lugar en lo que te gustaría que fuese. Yo puedo ayudarte con ello, conocí el paraíso antes de ser arrojado a la tierra y las flores de Kur son tan hermosas como las de Ishtar.

—Gilgamesh no supo jamás lo que tuvo en su momento—Ereshkigal se incorporó ya serena, con las nubes de tormentas cargadas en sus ojos—, él es un idiota y te perdió sin develar lo que él mismo se negó hasta el final.

—Gilgamesh no tenía nada que decir—le recordó Enkidu.

—Era mentira. Tú también eres un idiota. Ambos fueron destinados a conocerse y acabar con el otro y así fue, él te rompió y tú a él. Ahora los dos sangran todas sus penas.

Enkidu transformó su inanimada expresión lentamente: parecía irónicamente molesto, como si hubiese aprendido aquella faceta arrogante de Gilgamesh. Tal como el rey lo haría, bufó engreído y su mortal seriedad se apropió de sus ojos.

—Gilgamesh nunca se rompería porque siempre me dijo la verdad.

—¡Cállate Enkidu! —gritó Ereshkigal—, tú viviste lo que soñé toda mi vida.

—Era una mentira—dijo tajantemente.

—Era la mentira más hermosa y real que he visto.

Ereshkigal se incorporó para salir de su palacio en tinieblas. Se volteó una última vez y murmuró con tristeza:

—Si tan sólo Gilgamesh hubiese dejado su orgullo de lado, tendrías tu corazón intacto.

—No, eso no es cierto—contestó Enkidu—, Ishtar se hubiese enfurecido más aún, todo hubiese sido peor. Está bien así, jamás sabré si era verdad, al menos que Gilgamesh en persona me lo diga.

—Creí que leías los actos de él mejor que las palabras—continuó Ereshkigal, apoyada en el borde de la puerta—, él no habla, él expresa.

Enkidu meditó un momento y finalmente dictaminó:

—Lo único seguro que tenía era un corazón y un alma, rotos.

Enkidu consideró seriamente arrojarse al mar del olvido, pero los ojos de piedad de Ereshkigal le hicieron retractarse de la idea. Ya estaba harto de todo, quería descansar, aunque Gilgamesh le necesitara.

Quedó a solas en el silencio quejumbroso del palacio. Decidió vagar por Kur, a ver si encontraba algo de interés con lo qué distraerse: flores, personas, rocas, lo que fuera.

Caminó y sus pasos rebotaban en las paredes, produciendo un sonido seco. Elevó su cabeza hacia el cielo y suspiró, pensando en cómo sobreponerse al aburrimiento. Finalmente, se fue hacia el pórtico y cuando estuvo a punto de atravesarlo, Ereshkigal le miró desde los escalones con una furia increíble.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunto con ponzoña en su voz, levantándose.

Su mirada era lejana a la amable y dulce que siempre mostraba, su postura tensa manifestaba adversidad, como si se prepara para pelear. Enkidu se encogió de hombros y habló con suavidad:

—Pensaba pasear un momento, me asfixio en este lugar.

Ereshkigal se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos sutilmente.

—¿No te es suficiente con todas las comodidades que puedo darte? ¿Qué más quieres?, Eres insaciable.

Enkidu, con su ya habitual expresión inanimada, titubeó ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro y finalmente le contestó:

—No malinterprete mis actos. Sólo saldré a merodear, nada extraño.

Dicho esto, Enkidu comenzó a bajar las escalinatas, pero Ereshkigal le detuvo por el brazo.

—No irás a ningún lado, Azul. Lo siento mucho.

—No me arrojaré al mar, descuida. Sólo iré a pasear.

Ereshkigal cerró levemente los ojos y le soltó.

Enkidu bajó las escaleras y se perdió entre las calles y casas.

—Ven, lacayo espectral—vociferó bajo Ereshkigal.

Un fantasma apagado, como si se le hubiese quitado el alma, apareció a un lado de la diosa y alzó la cabeza, lánguido.

—Mi señora—contestó la aparición, sosteniendo una lanza.

—Sigue a Enkidu y si hace algo extraño, tú y tu armada deben atacarlo. Yo iré a tu llamado.

—Entendido—el fantasma colocó una mano en el pecho en señal de devoción y se esfumó como una vaporosa ilusión.

Enkidu caminaba por las calles desiertas de Kur, mirando un punto fijo, como un zombi. Apartó el cabello del rostro y miró la palma de sus manos, recorriendo las líneas hasta sus dedos. Suspiró y continuó con la caminata.

Se agachó para recoger una flor y llevarla a su nariz. Olía suave, como un perfume barato, pero era agradable y fresco. La colocó entre sus cabellos y continuó con su marcha.

Doblando por una esquina, se encontró con una mujer sosteniéndose el vientre. Lloraba desconsoladamente y los hipidos alzaban su pecho en espasmos. Enkidu, algo cansado de las escenas de ese tipo, se mentalizó para ir a su lado y asistirla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, sentándose y quitando la flor de su cabello.

—Me he alejado de mi bebé, he muerto apenas nació—dijo entre sollozos la mujer, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Enkidu no cambió su expresión. La frialdad se apropió de él hace mucho, cuando la deprimente aura de Kur comenzó a cubrir su corazón de hielo. Entregó la flor a la mujer y se levantó del lugar.

—Lamento tu muerte—dijo, colocándose frente a la mujer—, sin embargo, era tu destino descender al inframundo.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Enkidu.

—Eres muy extraño—musitó, intentando no se grosera—, qué cabello más colorido, vistes de blanco, eres como una aparición.

—Soy un fantasma como tú, nada particular—contestó Enkidu. La brisa despeinó su cabello y ocultó sus ojos—. Un muerto más.

—¿Estará bien mi bebé? —dijo la mujer, mirando con piedad a Enkidu.

—Esa respuesta no puedo dártela yo. Lo único seguro es que algún día vendrá a Kur.

La mujer no parecía más tranquila luego de oír aquello.

Enkidu dio media vuelta y continuó su marcha sin sentido. Pisoteó las rocas con sus pies descalzos, y vio, bajo el camino pavimentado, las puertas del inframundo. Caminó con seguridad hasta que se detuvo, al ver un trozo de tela flameando con el viento. Sus dedos la recogieron y acarició la superficie. Era suave, tan fina.

—Gil…—susurró Enkidu.

Abandonó el trapo a un costado del camino y dio media vuelta.

—Sé que estás ahí—habló alto—. No necesitas esconderte.

Nadie contestó.

Enkidu sabía que alguien le perseguía. Su percepción del entorno era tan aguda que captaba las almas moviéndose a su alrededor. Sabía que la entidad tenía una energía suficiente como para darle batalla un buen tiempo. Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente y tragó, preparándose para lo que ocurría.

Levantó una mano e hizo aparecer sus cadenas. La disparó hacia el espacio donde sentía la energía y esta surgió al agarrar la cadena con fuerzas. Enkidu sonrió, satisfecho de su descubrimiento e hizo desaparecer los eslabones en el polvillo dorado característico. La presencia flotó y apartó las manos. Un sinfín de esqueletos espectrales emergieron de la tierra, portando lanzas y espadas y se precipitaron sobre Enkidu.

Enkidu rápidamente materializó su propia lanza y de varios portales dispuestos a su alrededor, las cadenas surgieron a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia los fantasmas. Varios de ellos desaparecieron, no obstante, el ejército fantasmagórico era tan vasto que los esqueletos llegaron a las piernas de Enkidu y posteriormente a sus caderas y su torso, sus manos y brazos, hasta comenzar a hundirlo en un mar de huesos. Enkidu levantó la mano pidiendo auxilio, pero nadie concurrió a su lado. Aunó fuerzas para expandirla a través de su cuerpo y liberarse, pero una pesada cadena de un material extrañísimo se enroscó alrededor de su cuello y fue tensada. Entre calaveras y fémures, la cadena le ahorcaba y finalmente decidió rendirse; no tenía ganas de pelear.

—Enkidu—dijo Ereshkigal, apareciéndose—. Tendré que obligarte a ir a mi lado. Tal como tu ataste a Gilgamesh, yo te ataré a mí y así sabré en cada momento dónde estás, qué es lo que haces y qué es lo que planeas.

Ereshkigal lo miraba desde su altura con arrogancia, mezclada con un poder insospechado: toda esa aura de diosa del inframundo escapaba de su cuerpo.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el tumulto de esqueletos desapareció y Enkidu cayó al suelo.

—Ereshkigal—Enkidu intentó liberarse de la cadena y un grillete de oro se constituyó en su cuello—, no quiero irme, déjame libre.

—Esto es producto de tus actos.

—¡¿Qué actos?! —gritó Enkidu, arrodillado—¡No he hecho nada!

—Sé que planeas huir, como Lirio. No lo permitiré.

—Eres paranoica.

Enkidu estaba agitado. Vio que metros más allá, la mujer del parto mortal observaba con una mano en su boca, horrorizada de lo que acababa de ver. Dio unos pasos atrás y salió arrancando calle arriba.

Después de unos instantes, Ereshkigal suspiró y se acercó donde Enkidu para ofrecerle una mano. Enkidu desistió y se paró por sus propios medios.

—No eres una amiga—sentenció Enkidu, con la voz más grave de lo usual—, eres una obsesiva. Todos los dioses se burlan de mí, todos no hacen más que divertirse a mi costa. Un día los maldeciré a todos.

Ereshkigal descendió la mirada y acarició su brazo. La cadena desapareció y habló con suavidad:

—Vuelve al palacio Azul.

—No quiero. Me quedaré vagando por Kur como todos.

—No. Vuelve al palacio.

Enkidu perforó los ojos de Ereshkigal con los propios y en ese momento la aborreció, pero tan rápido como lo pensó, sus malos sentimientos se disolvieron en su mente. Negó con suavidad y dejó caer sus brazos, derrotado.

—No puedo sentir rabia. Es más, siento lástima por ti. Desolada, triste y abandonada. Siempre he dicho que puedo ser utilizado y tú me estás utilizando para no quedarte a solas.

—Más que eso. Gilgamesh aún te necesita.

Enkidu comenzó a caminar con dirección al palacio, completamente arruinado.

—Es cierto—murmuró, apartando su cabello—, pero me esta dejando de importar. Es más, comienzo a olvidar.

Ereshkigal abrió los ojos con sutileza y negó suavemente.

—No es cierto, lo recuerdas día a día.

"Vuelve al palacio. Estoy muy triste y necesito tu compañía.

Enkidu asintió sin realmente quererlo y caminaron hasta el palacio en un mortal silencio.

En la cena, el silencio continuaba separando a Ereshkigal de Enkidu. Este último miraba un trozo de cordero fijamente sin realmente desearlo. Era tan espeluznante la visión, que parecía que estuviese hechizado.

—Come—ordenó Ereshkigal, ofreciendo los dulces de dátil que tanto amaba Enkidu.

Enkidu no se movió ni un centímetro, sólo se limitó a pestañear con sopor.

Ereshkigal se apenó. Al parecer su paranoia no hizo más que romper la relación que le costó forjar con Enkidu. Dejó su comida de lado y se levantó de su puesto. Enkidu no le siguió, se quedó estático, con la espalda algo encorvada y las manos sobre el regazo.

Ereshkigal resolvió materializar la cadena y tirar de ella con suavidad. Enkidu reaccionó y se incorporó, echándole una última ojeada a la carne de cordero. Se volteó a ver a Ereshkigal y murmuró:

—No es necesario que me trates como un perro—Enkidu miró sus pies y luego continuó: —. Ya sé lo que planeas hacer conmigo. Ya sé que mi jaula está vigilada, ya lo sé todo, pero no por ello me rendiré. Lamento mucho tener que pasear vigilado por tu palacio y que nuestra amistad se tensara, sin embargo, seguiré a tu lado y te apoyaré. No planeo hacer nada en tu contra, ni mucho menos dañarte. Sólo ten en claro que mis fuerzas no son eternas.

Ereshkigal quedó perpleja. Pensó que Enkidu le daría la guerra o que la traicionaría y obtuvo todo lo contrario. Desvaneció la cadena y agachó la cabeza.

—Perdóname.

Enkidu asintió sin realmente desearlo y siguió a Ereshkigal por los pasillos hasta que finalmente fue conducido hasta su jaula y encerrado en ella, con un montón de espectros vigilándolo como si fuese una bóveda valiosa.

Ereshkigal le vio entre los barrotes y curvó las cejas. Enkidu se limitó a desnudarse y a cubrirse con las mantas. A su alrededor había tablillas de arcilla con garabatos y dibujos, pero en ese momento sólo deseaba dormir.

—Juro que es por tu bien.

—No—susurró Enkidu, volteándose para descansar—. Esto es tu egoísmo y nada más. No importa, dormiré por hoy. Mañana estaré mejor.

Ereshkigal enroscó sus dedos en los barrotes y apoyó la frente en ellos. Luego, se alejó con cuidado y de pronto tropezó y cayó de espaldas. Los espectros no se movieron al ver su reina desplomarse y Enkidu se giró sin levantarse. Ereshkigal enrojeció de vergüenza y se paró rápidamente, para salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Enkidu soltó una sonrisa pequeña. Ereshkigal no era realmente mala.

Resolvió cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

Al día siguiente, los recuerdos se le agolparon en la mente. Restregó sus ojos y los abrió, dejando que la tenue luz llegara a ellos. La jaula seguía vigilada por los espectros y no parecían querer bajar la guardia. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y ocultó sus ojos tras su antebrazo. Seguramente se volvería a dormir, ya no quería saber nada del mundo. Dormir era su estado de paz, donde no era nadie y nadie le molestaba.

Respiró con calma, llamando al sueño nuevamente. Colocó una mano sobre su abdomen desnudo y descendió hasta su entrepierna. Miró de reojo a los guardias y aprovechó de explorarse.

Sonrió.

De pronto se sintió dichoso. A pesar de que le causaba cierta incomodidad, ahora no debía encapsularse en un rol, simplemente era él (o ella o nada en particular). No necesitaba pensar más en eso.

Una preocupación menos.

—Enkidu, es hora de desayunar—dijo Ereshkigal, con su usual voz colmada de alegría—. Hoy en la mesa está el desayuno favorito de Lirio, para rememorarla ante de que su recuerdo desaparezca.

Cuando alguien se arrojaba al mar del olvido, al poco tiempo después las personas con las que se relacionaron comienzan a perder los recuerdos hasta que un día ya no existe en sus mentes. Pocas veces sucedía que las personas recordaban un ser querido muerto y eso ocurría sólo por horas para luego disolver el pensamiento en sus asuntos de vivos.

—No quiero desayunar—contestó Enkidu, acomodándose entre sus mantas—, me dormiré de nuevo.

Ereshkigal con algo de inocencia, pateó el suelo y apuñó las manos.

—Vamos a desayunar, no te encierres en tu jaula.

Enkidu bufó y cerró los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué me tienes vigilado? Me quedaré encerrado.

Ereshkigal levantó su mano y la pesada cadena se creó hasta llegar a Enkidu. Tiró de ella con suavidad y Enkidu no tuvo más remedio que moverse.

—Por favor—rogó Ereshkigal, desvaneciendo la atadura.

Enkidu suspiró y tomó su túnica del suelo para colocársela y ponerse de pie.

Ereshkigal sonrió de felicidad y apartó con algo de brutalidad a los guardias para llegar a la puerta y abrir el candado. Enkidu salió de su jaula como un espectro y miró con sopor a Ereshkigal.

Llegados al comedor, la actitud de Enkidu no cambió, pero Ereshkigal parecía feliz. Comía animada y cerraba los ojos de pura alegría.

De pronto dejó el alimento de lado y una sombra cruzó por su rostro.

—Lirio—susurró, ya seria—. Ya pronto te olvidaré. El olvido es el verdadero descanso.

Enkidu estrechó los ojos y no intervino.

—Iré a dormir—musitó Enkidu cuando Ereshkigal terminó de comer.

Se levantó de su lugar, sin embargo, Ereshkigal fue más rápida.

—Vamos al jardín a plantar más flores.

—Dormiré.

—Vamos al bosque por bayas.

—Voy a dormir.

—Recorramos la biblioteca.

—No.

Ereshkigal se quedó sin ideas. Sus manos se encontraban cerca de su pecho y sus cejas denotaban tristeza.

—Azul por favor no me dejes sola, lo estás haciendo a propósito.

—Quizás.

Ereshkigal descendió la cabeza y apretó los dientes de frustración.

—Sólo quiero tener un amigo, quiero compartir con alguien, quiero una compañía. No puedo darte nada más de este infértil reino. Dime por qué me tratas así.

—Porque me privas de lo que algún día desearé.

Ereshkigal frunció los labios y con un gesto de la mano, como si apartara el aire, desafió a Enkidu.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¡Yo sólo quiero que permanezcas hasta que Gilgamesh venga a Kur!

Enkidu no reaccionó ante las palabras de la diosa. Pestañeó un par de veces y se volteó.

—Para entonces, Gilgamesh no me importará y yo no le importaré.

Ereshkigal inició una pataleta infantil.

Corrió frente a Enkidu e hizo aparecer su espada de forma extraña, la empuñó hacia Enkidu y con los ojos ardiendo en rabia, gritó:

—¡Me cansa tu prepotencia! Creí que eras mas dócil y amable, ¡Sólo te quejas y desobedeces! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué ocurrió todo lo que ocurrió!

Enkidu miró el arma y luego a Ereshkigal.

—No me intimidas.

—¡Yo hago todo por tu bien!

—No te creo—contestó Enkidu, inanimado—. No puedo creerle a ningún dios. Eres mi amiga, sí, pero eso no garantiza que tenga que creer en tus palabras.

Ereshkigal quedó anonadada. Dejó caer su espada y esta se esfumó antes de tocar el suelo. Cerró los ojos con prepotencia y dio media vuelta.

—Vete a tu jaula, Azul—dijo, caminando a la salida del comedor—. No estoy de humor para perdonarte.

—Agradezco de todas formas que quieras que permanezca hasta la muerte de Gilgamesh—alzó la voz Enkidu, siguiéndola—, pero nada de eso me asegura que no sea motivo de diversión para ti.

—¿Por qué dudas de mí? —murmuró Ereshkigal.

El parecido físico de la diosa con Ishtar era casi perturbador. Ereshkigal miró a Enkidu por sobre el hombro para luego mostrar su nuca.

—Siempre le temí a los dioses—dijo, acariciando su antebrazo—, no puedo confiar en ellos… ni en ti.

—Entonces no somos amigos—dijo Ereshkigal con tristeza.

—Si así lo crees, está bien.

Ereshkigal volvió a enfrentar a Enkidu y su rostro se desfiguró.

—¡¿Cómo que está bien para ti?! —gritó, caminando con determinación hacia Enkidu.

Una vez que llegó a su lado, lo empujó y alzó la mano para golpearlo, cuando Enkidu le detuvo. Ereshkigal forcejeó con Enkidu hasta que logró soltarse. Su espada volvió a materializarse y la enterró en el suelo.

—Ya basta—vociferó Ereshkigal—. Vete a tu jaula.

Enkidu no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a obedecer. Antes de abandonar el comedor, dijo unas últimas palabras:

—Pronto las cosas volverán a ser como antes, pero dame el tiempo de asumir mi castigo.

—¡No es un castigo! ¡Volverás a ver a Gilgamesh!

—Él no pisará Kur jamás. Conozco el tipo de persona que es. Sé de lo que es capaz.

Enkidu dejó a solas a Ereshkigal y ella se sentó en una silla.

—Eres más difícil de engañar de lo que pensé—dijo para sí misma.

Ereshkigal arregló su vestido, dejó su espada de lado y se levantó de su lugar, para pasear por la tierra de los hombres y llevarse unas cuantas almas por su cuenta, sólo por diversión.


	46. 42 Utnapishtim

**Tablilla XI** **Capítulo 40** **Utnapishtim**

Urshanabi indicó a Gilgamesh que esperaría en el muelle hasta que regresara.

El rey puso los pies sobre la arena y se entremetió entre sus sandalias. Apenas aquello ocurrió se hartó de la situación y perdió la paciencia. Tener a Kur tan cerca le descompensaba y sobretodo, enojaba. Sin más que perder, caminó en dirección a la casa de Utnapishtim para encontrarse con un anciano de barba blanca y larga vestido con harapos, saludando a Urshanabi.

Obviamente Gilgamesh esperaba que Utnapishtim fuese alguien más imponente.

El anciano alzó la vista y ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Se levantó del taburete mal hecho en donde se encontraba y fue al encuentro de Gilgamesh.

—¿Quién eres? Vaya cara traes, hombre. Veo que eres un hombre común y has logrado atravesar el mar del olvido. Debo presentar mis respetos.

—No soy un hombre común, soy un semidiós y mi nombre es Gilgamesh—dijo alzando una mano en señal de advertencia— ¿Tú eres Utnapishtim?

—Así es, soy Utnapishtim. Algunos me llaman el lejano. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, rey de Uruk?

—Ereshkigal me ha enviado por la respuesta a la inmortalidad. Dámelaig ahora, es más que una orden, es tu destino hacerlo.

Utnapishtim alzó las cejas y negó.

—No se a qué se refiere la bella Ereshkigal. Lo siento.

Gilgamesh semi abrió los labios, pasmado. El cabello alborotado le hacía lucir como un vago, más con esas ropas tan sencillas que traía encima. El sol golpeaba sus maltrechos brazos y el rojo de sus iris destacaban como dos infiernos en su rostro. Los tendones de su cuello se tonificaron cuando apretó los dientes. La rabia le carcomió la poca paciencia que guardó para ese momento y se controló por no gritar.

—Ella me dijo que tu tendrías la respuesta. Si se han estado riendo de mí todo este tiempo los mataré a los dos. Ya tengo suficiente con ustedes los dioses, son un montón de cobardes, de inútiles. Tuvieron que enviar a Enkidu para acabar conmigo y aquí sigo y mi ira puede llegar lejos.

Utnapishtim asintió y dio media vuelta, invitando a Gilgamesh a caminar junto con él.

—No me llaman el lejano por nada. Sé quien eres, pero no sé que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, desde que eras un niño con la noble misión de guiar a Uruk a la gloria. ¿Podrías contarle a este anciano que ha ocurrido?

Gilgamesh tenía cara de pocos amigos. A pesar de la ofensa que arremetió contra Utnapishtim, él no parecía enojado, más bien mantuvo la calma y lo ignoró por completo.

—Escucha, no me iré sin una respuesta porque necesito saber el secreto de la inmortalidad. No esperaré que me pase lo mismo que a Enkidu.

Utnapishtim hizo un gesto de asentimiento, como si hubiese entendido todo de un momento a otro.

—Ereshkigal quiere que te de algo muy valioso.

"Nadie regresa de las puertas del olvido de Ereshkigal, nadie excepto los dioses. Ereshkigal pretende que te explique como yo, un simple hombre se convirtió en dios. Antes de continuar, he de decirte que no debes prolongar tu pesar, ¿Has acaso comparado la valiosa suerte que ha estado de tu lado? Eres bendecido por Shamash y Ninsun, conociste a Enkidu, arma de los dioses y entablaste una amistad con él, ¿No puedes recordar los buenos momentos y atesorarlos en tu corazón? Aquello podría curar tu apenada alma si así lo deseas, pero te hundes en la miseria y la sombra de la muerte. Eres joven y fuerte y podrías llegar lejos con Uruk, sin embargo, abandonaste tu reino y estas aquí conmigo, conversando.

"Cada día que pasa estás más cerca de la muerte, como todos los mortales. Es algo que no puedes evitar y deberías aprovechar cada día de vida que Ereshkigal deja que disfrutes. Nadie en todo Uruk es tan afortunado como tú, ¿Acaso tu sabrás cuando llegará tu muerte? ¿Le temes al olvido tanto como para no comprender que el día de mañana regresaras en alma donde Enkidu, quien ahora es gobernado por Ereshkigal, al igual que tú en el futuro?

—Yo no seré gobernado por Ereshkigal. Mi recuerdo y mi vida prevalecerá en la historia de todos lo hombres, como un dios, como el rey de Uruk. Enkidu debe asumir su ridículo destino, pero yo no.

—Vaya deseo ambicioso tienes, Gilgamesh—contestó Utnapishtim, acariciando su barba—. Algo difícil de conseguir, pero si has llegado hasta aquí, debes escuchar mi historia.


	47. 43 El diluvio

**Tablilla XI** **Capítulo 41** **El diluvio**

—Yo era como tú hace mucho tiempo. Era el rey de Shuruppak, precedente a Uruk, lo debes saber bien. Enlil, el dios que se enfurece fácilmente, decidió castigar a la humanidad con un diluvio colosal. Muchos de los dioses estuvieron de acuerdo con eso e incluso Ea, el más sabio de todos, haría llover sin fin sobre Shuruppak, pero su sapiencia es infinita y se acercó a mí, un día en que me encontraba bañándome entre los juncos del Éufrates. Me susurró que el gran diluvio se aproximaba, que debía construir una barca cuadrada y que abandonara por completo mi palacio y mi riqueza, en pos de salvar mi ciudad de la malicia de Enlil.

"Cuando le pregunté a Ea que haría con mi pueblo, él me dijo _"Diles que Enlil te odia, te aborrece completamente y que debes partir lejos, dentro de una embarcación, para salvar Shuruppak del mal absoluto de un diluvio eterno"_. Así fue como toda Shuruppak se reunió a construir la gran arca que nos salvaría a todos.

Utnapishtim se detuvo en su caminata cuando esperó algún comentario de Gilgamesh que ya estaba aburrido de aquel relato. Miraba al frente, temiendo que todos los dioses se estuviesen retorciendo de risa al ver cómo había caído en una trampa tan ridícula como esta. Su orgullo dañado le hizo hablar con rudeza:

—¿Cómo es que tu pueblo accedió a tal locura? —preguntó como alguien que contesta por mera obligación.

La brisa marina despeinó el cabello canoso de Utnapishtim y continuó su relato:

—Pasé de ser un rey soberbio y estúpido a un rey benevolente. Mi pueblo me amaba y respetaba. Los niños se acercaban a mi palacio e inundaban los pasillos con sus risas y juegos. Las mujeres sonreían a los guardias y los hombres ofrecían sus servicios y trabajos gratamente, como si fuese un deseo servirme.

"Era tal la devoción de mi pueblo que cuando anuncié la venida del gran diluvio nadie lo dudó. Todos ayudamos en la construcción del arca, sacrificamos nuestros animales para alimentar a los obreros y cedí todo el vino y cerveza que existía en mis arsenales. Todo, absolutamente todo lo entregué a mi pueblo, quienes agradecidos festejaban todas las noches por un día más de vida.

"Cuando el día llegó, Shamash se apareció en Shuruppak y gritó a los cuatro vientos que el diluvio se aproximaba. Todos acarreamos el oro y la plata del palacio, animales, mujeres, niños y aves de corral. Mi familia completa se encontraba en la nave y en todo un día, mi pueblo se encontraba en la gran arca, temerosos del destino que los dioses nos habían deparado.

"Mi reino alguna vez fue grande y esplendoroso como el tuyo, Gilgamesh, pero de una noche a otra fue despojado de su grandeza por una enorme nube densa y oscura que dejó caer la lluvia sobre mis tierras. Aquel día los dioses del caos y la destrucción se pasearon por mi palacio, derribaron sus paredes, destruyeron las casas, los talleres, los templos y Ereshkigal indicaba a su sagrada escribana los nombres de los infortunados que quedaron bajo el arca. Durante siete días y siete noches el diluvio arrasó con mi reinado completo, arrastrando todo lo existente. Aruru, la diosa creadora, lloraba por como sus hijos eran castigados por orden de Enlil.

"Luego quedamos varados. Durante semanas terribles, en los que creímos que todos moriríamos de hambre, estuvimos en la incertidumbre de las aguas que no descendían su nivel, hasta que un día, el agua desapareció y el arca quedó enterrada en la ladera de una montaña. Ahí fue cuando ofrecimos un ritual a los dioses para ganarnos su gloria y confianza nuevamente y apareció Aruru feliz de vernos todos vivos y a salvo. Ella ofreció a Enki su vida como esposa con tal de glorificarnos en nuestra humanidad. Enlil demostró su ira y la voz de la poderosa Aruru lo detuvo, tanto así que se rectificó de su actitud y fue ahí donde todo ocurrió:

"Me ofrecieron junto con mi esposa, la inmortalidad por mis heroicas acciones, por haber salvado mi reino y haber renunciado a todas las comodidades de un rey por el bien de mi pueblo: ¿Acaso tu, Gilgamesh de Uruk, has hecho cosa similar por tu reino?

Gilgamesh detuvo su caminata con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Qué importaba el pueblo si él no estaba bien?

De pronto sí le importó.

Recordó el día que bajó con Enkidu al mercado, donde todos los hombres lo trataban amablemente, ofrecían sus humildes y trabajadas pertenencias y Enkidu agradecía cada detalle como si fuese una ofrenda de los dioses.

Qué hermosos eran esos días.

¿Acaso sus ciudadanos eran buenos con él por miedo?

Gilgamesh era a pesar de todo, afortunado: todo un reino esplendoroso construido entre todos y él como regente. Tuvo al mejor amigo que podría haber tenido, disfrutó la vida con excesos y lujos, sintió la emoción más fuerte que un humano puede sentir.

¿Por qué deseaba entonces la inmortalidad si ya lo tenía todo?

Gilgamesh negó con suavidad, serio, sumido en sus pensamientos: realmente sus acciones como rey no se comparaban a las de Utnapishtim, menos aún en la gloria que aquello significaba. Planeaba inmortalizar su nombre, pero no tenía acciones agradables a los dioses, es más, parecía que los dioses lo odiaran.

Utnapishtim rio y palmeó el hombro de Gilgamesh.

—Eres valeroso Gilgamesh. Has llegado aquí, atravesando un montón de pruebas que no cualquier mortal haría y has hecho todo por ti mismo. Eres un hombre valiente y mereces que te dé una oportunidad.

"Yo soy un dios y tengo el poder de otorgarte la inmortalidad para que atravieses las puertas del abismo de Ereshkigal. En la séptima puerta podrás hablar con Enkidu y pedir a Ereshkigal por su alma a cambio de algo que ella considere digno.

Gilgamesh se detuvo en seco al oír aquello.

Volver a ver a Enkidu sonaba como una locura, aquello le llenó de esperanzas, encendió una llama dentro de sí. Sus manos tiritaron levemente y una gota de sudor rodó por su rostro. A pesar de todo lo que pensaba, habló con arrogancia:

—No me interesa Enkidu. Me interesa mi inmortalidad.

—Bien… es simple—comenzó Utnapishtim, mirando las nubes alzarse en el cielo—. Por siete días no debes dormir. Ya sé que no has descansado mucho juzgando tu rostro, pero debes permanecer despierto siete días más y te haré inmortal. Si eres capaz de cumplir aquello, no hay nada entonces que te detenga.

Gilgamesh bufó divertido para luego convertir aquella expresión de burla en una risotada que se expandía por la playa. Tuvo que agarrarse el estómago de dolor producto de su repentino estallido. Utnapishtim sonreía al verle jovial y colocó sus manos tras la espalda.

—¡Qué agradable es oír la risa de los jóvenes!

Gilgamesh y Utnapishtim caminaron hasta la casa del anciano. De cerca era aún más lamentable: un par de maderos blanquecinos maltrechos que se sostenían con cierta inestabilidad y algunas telas que servían de puertas y ventanas. Gilgamesh se sentó en la arena a observar aquella playa solitaria. La brisa marina llenaba sus pulmones de un agradable aroma a mar. Miró a Urshanabi jugar con su caña mientras hablaba con sus golems de piedra cuando desvió su atención hacia Kur.

_"__Enkidu, iré por ti"_ pensó, con cierta angustia en su corazón _"No sabes cuánto…"_

Pensó en cómo sería el día en que lo volvería a ver cuando de pronto, cayó dormido.


	48. 44 Ángel

**Capítulo 42** **Ángel**

Ereshkigal merodeaba por los pasillos de su palacio cuando se encontró con una pluma blanca y suave en la mitad del camino. Curiosa, se acercó, se agachó y la tomó entre sus dedos. Le pareció tan hermosa que la guardó en su alforja para pronto mostrársela a Enkidu.

Ereshkigal estaba buscando una nueva alma que atraer a su lado. El vacío que Lirio dejó en su vida la volvió más depresiva y pocas veces cenaba o reía. Enkidu cada día parecía más apagado y triste, lo que le causaba una angustia terrible y la vigilancia que impuso era cada día más estricta.

Recordando aquel temor, aceleró su marcha y llamó por Enkidu hasta que llegó a un jardín interno, donde en una fuente de agua, nadaban peces luminiscentes que dejaban una estela tras su paso. Al borde de aquella piscina se encontraba sentado Enkidu y Ereshkigal quedó tan sorprendida de la visión que se preguntó si aquello no era un regalo del paraíso.

Enkidu brillaba tenuemente en una luz blanquecina, con una fosforescencia sutil y hermosa: de su cuerpo expelían plumas blancas que caían suaves al suelo, desvaneciéndose en un polvillo dorado. Lo etéreo de su consistencia demostraban que no eran más que una ilusión. Enkidu no parecía consciente de ello. Jugaba con una varilla siguiendo los peces en su trayectoria, rompiendo la superficie del agua en ondas suaves y continuas.

Ereshkigal fue por su bolsito y revolvió sus cosas para percatarse que la pluma ya no estaba donde la dejó. Se quedó boquiabierta al verlas desaparecer una tras otra en el suelo. Se acercó con cautela y Enkidu reparó de que alguien lo acompañaba.

—Hola—saludó, dejando de lado su provisorio juguete—. Hoy te ves mejor que otros días.

—¿Qué te ocurre Enkidu? —susurró Ereshkigal, llevándose las manos al pecho— estás…

—Sí—asintió Enkidu, mirando sus manos de las cuales se desprendía plumas que desaparecían—, no sé que me ocurre. Hoy en la mañana me he despertado cubierto de plumas.

—Eres un ángel—anunció Ereshkigal, acercándose a él.

Las plumas de Enkidu eran tan feéricas que al estar cerca de él ya no lograba distinguirlas. Alzó una mano para tocar una de su cabello y esta se deslizó hasta sus dedos para luego desaparecer.

Enkidu sonrió tristemente y descendió la mirada.

—Eres más hermoso que ayer—Ereshkigal se sentó a su lado—Eres un trozo de paraíso.

—Estoy roto—musitó Enkidu estrechando los ojos—, siempre fui un arma rota. Eso no es parte de ningún paraíso. Ahora soy como… un ave.

—Pero unes este mundano mundo con el paraíso, eres una conexión. No hay nadie más hermoso que tú en este universo. Ishtar es una baratija sin valor a comparación de ti.

Enkidu se apartó de Ereshkigal y volvió a mirar el azul destello de los peces que danzaban.

—Deseo desaparecer, ya no quiero rondar por estos pasillos, es tortuoso.

Ereshkigal se asustó y tan pronto como ocurrió, frunció el ceño.

—No. No puedes irte de mi lado, si insistes tendré que amarrarte a tu jaula y te quedarás ahí hasta que reivindiques.

Enkidu no parecía sorprendido. Descendió la cabeza y apartó alguna de las plumas que se prendaron a sus ropajes.

—¿En qué clase de cosa me he convertido para ti? Ya es hora de que me dejes ir.

—No—refutó Ereshkigal, ya enojada—. Soy yo quien reina aquí y tendrás que adecuarte a mis mandatos. Ahora ve al comedor, es hora de cenar.

Enkidu completamente inanimado se levantó del lugar y caminó con pesadumbre, como si arrastrara tras de él unas enormes piedras que no le permitían circular con facilidad. Ereshkigal observó la vía de plumas que desprendía Enkidu y suspiró. Tenía mucho miedo de volver a quedarse sola y no permitiría que algo tan valioso como el arma de los dioses se escapara de sus manos: era lo único realmente bello que tenía.

Ereshkigal resolvió ponerse de pie y seguir el rastro de Enkidu hacia el comedor, en donde sus sirvientes espectrales dispusieron de la cena que era completamente innecesaria de comer. Enkidu se apoyó en el borde de la entrada y no se atrevió a continuar. Miró hacia un punto fijo y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Quién es él? —susurró Enkidu.

—¿Hmm?

Ereshkigal se empinó y miró a través del hombro de Enkidu cuando finalmente lo vio.

Un hombre joven de cabello negro corto y ojos intensamente azules se encontraba sentado a un lado del puesto de Ereshkigal, completamente ido, como si estuviese hipnotizado. Su piel blanca era increíblemente delicada y sus dedos combinaban con la plata de las copas. Sus prendas exquisitas lo hacían lucir como un príncipe, pero el insano color de sus ojeras le daban un toque enfermo.

Ereshkigal sonrió y su expresión se iluminó.

—¡Nergal! ¡Has despertado!

La diosa entró con prisa al comedor y se fue al lado del hombre para besar su mejilla. El joven reaccionó lento, como saliendo del letargo y sonrió suavemente.

—Ereshkigal.

Enkidu se quedó de piedra al ver que la reacción de ambos era como si fuesen viejos conocidos. Se alejó del marco de la entrada para salir de aquel lugar cuando Ereshkigal alzó una mano y le llamó.

—Enkidu ven, él es Nergal, mi consorte, rey de Kur ¡Se llevarán muy bien!

Enkidu hace mucho no oía aquella palabra. Recordó las múltiples chicas que tenía Gilgamesh y le causó cierto escozor en el estómago.

—No sabía que tenías consortes—comenzó Enkidu, viendo como Nergal le sonreía con una expresión vacía—, jamás lo había visto. ¿Por qué entonces dices que estás sola si él es tu acompañante?

—Eso es porque Nergal duerme muchos meses y despierta un par de semanas. Él es hijo de Enlil y ambos fuimos confinados a este mundo.

—Tú, Enkidu, el arma de los dioses—dijo Nergal con una voz grave y elegante—. La última vez que desperté estabas en la tierra con Gilgamesh, ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

Enkidu sintió cierto recelo hacia Nergal, pero accedió a acercarse y hablar.

—No es algo que quisiera recordar. Sólo que ha sido Ishtar la que me ha mandado aquí.

—Oh, Ishtar—Nergal comenzó a comer, invitando a los demás a acompañarle—, esperaba volver a oír su nombre con sus niñerías.

Enkidu se sentó a la mesa y vio el puesto vacío de Lirio. Miró los dátiles con miel que tanto amaba pero que nunca más le provocaron. Sacó uno por mero nerviosismo y lo llevó a sus labios.

—Nergal ha sido mi esposo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero más que amantes somos amigos, hermanos. Nos llevamos bien, pero me siento muy sola cuando él regresa a sus sueños—la diosa revolvió su plato y frunció los labios— ¿Ahora podrás acompañarme como un consorte lo haría, Nergal?

—Lo intentaré—contestó el dios, como si hablaran del clima.

Enkidu no podía sentirse más incómodo, además de dejar la mesa con plumas que a pesar de que se volatilizaban, molestaban en la comida. Nergal parecía algo más despierto y no le quitaba la mirada de encima, lo que causaba que se sintiera menos a gusto aún. Dejo de comer cuando vio que Nergal le sonreía con cierto aire indiscreto.

—Así que eres la nueva mascota de Ereshkigal…

—¡Nergal! ¡No hables así!

—Es la verdad, Ereshkigal. Siempre necesitas tener alguien con quien entretenerte porque o si no te vuelves maniática. Tanto lloriqueas con que estás sola, pero despierto y se te acaba la tontería.

Ereshkigal parecía infantilmente molesta, tanto así que cierto aire de Ishtar se coló en sus facciones. Enkidu alzó la mirada y estrechó los ojos, como juzgando a Nergal, sin embargo, se relajó y habló:

—Supongo que sí. Ereshkigal ha sido una buena dueña.

—¡Yo no soy tu dueña Azul! ¡Me extraña que hables así!

Enkidu sonrió genuinamente. Le gustaba escuchar a Ereshkigal hablar tan animadamente, le traía recuerdos de cuando las chicas peleaban en el palacio.

—Era una broma.

—Vaya criatura tienes en este palacio—dijo Nergal ya hablando en serio—, alguien como Enkidu debiese estar en el paraíso y no aquí, ¿Qué ha pasado para que termines aquí?

Ereshkigal antecedió a Enkidu.

—Gilgamesh y Enkidu tenían una amistad que no pudo ser rota por Ishtar, quien se enamoró de Gilgamesh. El rey la negó y su enojo fue tal que envió a Gugalanna a Uruk. Enkidu y Gilgamesh le dieron muerte y en castigo para ambos, Ishtar envió a Enkidu aquí. Personalmente fui a buscar a Enkidu a su lecho de muerte.

—Personalmente—dijo Nergal, cruzando sus manos bajo su mentón—, cómo me hubiese gustado estar despierto para entonces. No me perdería por nada del mundo ver como Gilgamesh perdía a alguien querido. Se lo merece.

—No, no se lo merecía—dijo Enkidu ya molesto.

Nergal alzó las cejas y respiró hondo.

—¿Gilgamesh dejó de ser el tirano que todos odiaban? No lo creo. La última vez que estuve despierto supe sobre la muerte de Gugalanna y el juicio que los dioses te harían. Luego apareciste aquí, no creí que tu destino fuese la muerte.

—¿Qué sabes tú de cómo era Gilgamesh? Ninguno de ustedes sabe de él, fui el único que vio aquella veta de humildad y nadie me ha creído, nadie ha prestado oídos para comprender que Gilgamesh no era más que un hombre disfrazando su buen juicio de arrogancia.

Nergal alzó la mano y un arete de plata danzó en su oreja izquierda. Cerró los ojos para luego reírse de las palabras de Enkidu.

—Es tu admiración hablando. Me da vergüenza oír tus palabras.

—No Nergal, es algo más.

Nergal se volteó hacia Ereshkigal con cara de pregunta, pero la diosa no respondió. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto indeterminado, como pensando en sus palabras.

—Cómo sea—agregó Nergal—, bienvenido a Kur, arma de los dioses. Eres un ser increíblemente valioso. Un ser destinado al paraíso y desterrado como nosotros. Somos los rechazados, los negados, los lejanos a todo lo bello de la creación. Somos la peor escoria de Tiamat, el barro más mundano de Kingu, todo lo indecible y lo indeseable.

—No hables así de nosotros Nergal. Esta vez te has despertado mucho más depresivo de lo usual.

—Es porque estoy aburrido.

El ambiente se tornó tenso de un momento a otro. Enkidu intentó apartar las molestas plumas de su plato, pero no logró hacerlo antes de que estas desaparecieran.

—Nergal—dijo suavemente Ereshkigal tocando su mano—, por favor no hables así. Entiendo que estés harto de esta situación, pero es lo que nos ha tocado vivir. Podemos hacer de Kur un lugar más…

Nergal pegó un puñetazo en la mesa con tal fuerza que las cosas rebotaron en el lugar. Aquello le recordó a Enkidu las reacciones de Gilgamesh cuando se encolerizaba.

—Ereshkigal—Nergal de pronto no parecía el joven débil y desprotegido de hace unos momentos, si no un hombre de temperamento fuerte. A pesar de ello, Ereshkigal no se alteró—, Kur es un reino maldito y así tiene que ser. Entiende que tus anhelos ridículos de mantener este lugar como un hostal de…

—No permitiré que le hables así.

Enkidu se había puesto de pie con el semblante serio. Sus puños encorvados revelaban que se había enojado. Nergal sonrió de medio lado y por una milésima de segundo su parentesco con Gilgamesh se hizo evidente. Se puso de pie y colocó las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué? ¿Harás algo contra un dios? ¿Ya no es suficiente con todo lo que has hecho?

—¿De lado de quién estás? —masculló Enkidu, arrastrando las palabras.

—Basta—dictaminó Ereshkigal, intentando mantener la serenidad—. Siéntense.

—Tu nuevo noviecito no me intimida Ereshkigal—dijo Nergal luego de echar una ojeada con cierto aire despectivo a Enkidu—. Has lo que quieras.

—Nergal, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar mis relaciones con mis amigos? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

—Ya lo sabes bien—Nergal caminó pausadamente hacia la salida del comedor. Su voz rebotaba en las paredes de piedra—. Cuida a este trozo de paraíso porque será lo más lindo que tendrás en mucho tiempo.

Nergal dejó a Enkidu y Ereshkigal en un ambiente completamente cargado.

—Creo que me iré a mi jaula—susurró Enkidu desviando la mirada—. Siento mucho que tengas problemas con tu esposo por causa mía.

—No Enkidu, descuida—Ereshkigal tomó por el antebrazo a Enkidu y le sonrió—. Nergal es un poco difícil de manejar, pero es por su debilidad. Él es bastante celoso, no es personal, es en contra de cualquier alma que mantenga a mi lado.

—Es por eso por lo que debes dejarme ir, Ereshkigal.

La diosa curvó sus labios en una sonrisa con cierto aire de prepotencia.

—Azul. Tú no te iras de mi lado ¿Has escuchado bien? Considéralo tu castigo eterno si así gustas, tu condena, tu maldito destino como quieras, pero de mi lado no te irás.

Enkidu se giró sobre sus talones para desaparecer del lugar e ir a su jaula, con un ánimo más depresivo de lo usual.

—Al final de cuentas eres la reina de Kur.

—Algún día Gilgamesh podría pisar Kur y sé que, si pudieses saber dentro de tu olvido, te arrepentirías de tu decisión.

Enkidu echó una mirada sobre el hombro y apretó los labios.

—Mentirosa.

Dicho esto, Enkidu desapareció y dejó a sola a Ereshkigal. La diosa no borró su sonrisa si no que más bien, su júbilo se acrecentó.

—Gilgamesh, Oh Gilgamesh—dijo para sí misma, jugando con un mechón de su cabello—, deseo saborear tu muerte algún día y divertirme más con todo esto.

Ereshkigal y Nergal eran reyes del inframundo y así era cómo se comportaban, por mucho que ellos negaran su condición.


	49. 45 Benevolencia

**Capítulo 43** **Benevolencia**

—Despierta Gilgamesh—dijo Utnapishtim, sonriendo de lado a lado—. Llevas siete días durmiendo.

Gilgamesh se sobresaltó y vio como Utnapishtim y Urshanabi lo observaban divertidos. Urshanabi llevaba el cabello trenzado y la barba de Utnapishtim era más larga que antes. Gilgamesh carraspeó e hizo como si nada pasara. Se compuso rápidamente, ignorando que la luz cegaba sus ojos.

—No es cierto. He estado despierto todo este tiempo. Dame la inmortalidad.

Utnapishtim negó y cerró los ojos.

—No puedo, no has pasado el reto final porque eres un hombre mortal. Sólo un dios hubiese podido superar la prueba.

—Mentira. He estado dormitando durante siete días, pero no he dormido ninguno.

—Te he hablado y gritado, Gilgamesh —dijo Urshanabi, con una sonrisa en su rostro— y no has respondido mi llamado. Te ofrecí vino y comida, te ofrecí una manta cuando llovió. Hemos horneado un pan para ti cada día y ahí están, endurecidos y mohosos.

—No… Yo he rechazado todo aquello. Ya dame la maldita inmortalidad, debo regresar a Uruk.

Urshanabi torció el gesto.

—Lo lamento—dijo Utnapishtim, tocando el brazo de Gilgamesh con el aire de un padre sermoneando a su hijo inexperto.

Gilgamesh montó en cólera. Se levantó rápidamente y agarró a Utnapishtim de la túnica para zamarrearlo con fuerzas.

—¡Viejo maldito! ¡Si no cumples tu promesa te mataré y me llevaré todos tus dones! ¡De qué sirve ofrecerme algo que sólo un dios puede hacer! ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!

Urshanabi entró en alerta y sacó un cuchillo sabiendo que no era suficiente contra un semidiós, sin embargo, su lealtad fue suficiente como para pensar en hacerle frente a Gilgamesh. Utnapishtim sonrió y asintió con suavidad. Gilgamesh lo soltó y pateó la tinaja de vino que dejaron a su lado para luego pisotear los panes duros con rabia. Urshanabi alzó la voz y utilizó el cuchillo para apuntar a Gilgamesh como si fuese un dedo.

—Tranquilízate Gilgamesh, por favor escucha lo que tiene que decirte Utnapishtim. No encolerices o quizás se arrepienta.

—Gilgamesh—dijo Utnapishtim, deteniéndolo abruptamente—. Basta. Escúchame.

—¿Te burlarás de mí? ¿De mi debilidad? Maldita sea, jamás debí confiar en ti ni en Ereshkigal, ¡Los maldigo a los dos!

Utnapishtim lo juzgó con la mirada para luego ignorarlo.

—Has soportado muchas penurias, has sufrido la muerte de Enkidu en sueños. Has llamado por él y no ha venido a tu llamado. Has creado cadenas y estas se perdieron en la profundidad de Kur, sin destino alguno.

"Te daré un último secreto y esta vez debes aprovecharlo bien. Al otro lado de esta isla se encuentran las aguas del abismo, un estanque hermoso y misterioso. Aquel estanque es la fuente de la juventud. No te dará vida eterna, pero te mantendrá joven hasta el día de tu muerte, por lo que tu gloria llegará lejos. Dentro del estanque hay un arbusto precioso y pequeño que te dará la juventud que gozarás hasta el final de tus días. Puedes ir por aquel preciado secreto de los dioses y regresar a Uruk. Considéralo un regalo de un rey que alguna vez fue un hombre y comprende tu dolor y tu posición.

Gilgamesh se detuvo en seco, sorprendido de aquella información. Su respiración era agitada y el sudor se deslizaba por su mejilla como un pequeño insecto transparente. Con el dorso de la mano secó su frente y luego la colocó en su cintura.

—Otra estúpida broma por parte de los dioses para divertirse con mi miseria, ¿No? —Gilgamesh hablaba grave, sabiéndose hartado de todo. Ahora sólo quería regresar a Uruk y olvidar todo: a Enkidu, el viaje, el fantasma del desfiladero, el mar, Kur, Ereshkigal, Utnapishtim, todo— Ustedes merecen que un ejército de héroes acabe con su despotismo.

—Querido Gilgamesh, eso mismo deseó tu pueblo para ti y los dioses enviaron a su mejor héroe.

—No me sorprendería que lo hayan hecho para ver cómo ambos nos volvíamos débiles uno al otro, para reírse en nuestras caras.

Utnapishtim miró a Urshanabi y este último levantó las cejas en señal de desaprobación.

—Has asumido que fuiste débil con Enkidu. Eres más humano que hace años.

Gilgamesh pateó un trozo de vajilla quebrada y respiró ofuscado, completamente encolerizado.

—Quédate con tu maldita información, no la quiero. Quiero regresar a Uruk.

—Gilgamesh reflexiona por favor. Te he ayudado en…

—No me has ayudado en nada, sabías que no podría con tu estúpida misión y me has tenido aquí durante siete días como un imbécil, ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Te hizo gracia todo esto, ¿Eh? Malditos todos ustedes.

Urshanabi negó y se retiró del lugar, sus pies descalzos se hundían en la arena caliente y su cabello negro trenzado se fundió con la arena cuando se tendió al sol.

—Gilgamesh —dijo pacientemente Utnapishtim—Lleva a cabo esta misión y podrás regresar a Uruk sano y salvo. Es un premio a tu constancia, a como has cambiado desde que ingresaste al mundo de los dioses. No me regocijo de tu sufrimiento, me compadezco de tu tristeza que no asumes, de la pena que traes profundo en tu corazón. No quiero que creas que yo te he usado para mi propia diversión. Es lo último que haría un rey con su descendiente, prácticamente tenemos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas.

Gilgamesh no parecía más tranquilo ante esas declaraciones, es más, tenía cierta sensación de que mentía elegantemente con sus frases de rey sabio y anciano para hacerle caer en otra trampa más.

Pero la eterna juventud le era tentadora.

—¿Dónde dijiste que quedaba la dichosa fuente? Esta es la última vez que confió en ustedes los dioses. Estoy cansado de sus intervenciones, de sus tonterías.

—Más bien la oportunidad es para ti, rey de Uruk. La fuente está al otro lado de esta isla, en lo profundo del bosque. La flor descansa al fondo del estanque, podrás sacarla si nadas y llevas un cuchillo contigo.

—Bien. Lo haré ahora mismo.

—Urshanabi te acompañará. Conoce el camino al estanque y te hará compañía.

—No quiero a nadie a mi lado.

Utnapishtim negó con suavidad y habló suavemente:

—Hazme caso, te perderás si vas solo. Ese bosque es engañoso y podrías caer en locura.

Gilgamesh tenía cara de pocos amigos. Tomó la manta del suelo, la colocó sobre uno de sus hombros y alzó la voz:

—Urshanabi, guíame a la fuente de la juventud.


	50. 46 La fuente de la juventud

**Capitulo 44**

**La fuente de la juventud**

Apenas Gilgamesh lo ordenó, Urshanabi se levantó de mala manera e hizo una seña con la mano para que le siguiera.

—Partiremos mañana. Hoy descansemos y…

—¿Te burlas de mí tú también? —dijo Gilgamesh sin mirarlo.

Caminó a su lado, sin montar en cólera, si no que lo suficientemente hastiado como para reprimir la rabia.

—Partir a esta hora es peligroso, estaremos en la mitad del bosque de noche.

—He estado en peores bosques de noche. No me importa y si te amedrenta, iré solo.

Urshanabi resopló y rodó los ojos.

—No, fue orden de Utnapishtim ir contigo y yo obedezco a mi amo. Iremos a la fuente mañana. Si quieres ir ahora y no escuchar mis consejos, tú debes asumir tus actos.

Ambos se adentraron a la casa de Utnapishtim y Gilgamesh fue recibido cálidamente por la esposa del dios.

—¡Gilgamesh! ¿Quieres pan? ¿Cerveza? Te daré ropa nueva, la que traes está estropeada.

—No, estoy bien—contestó de mala gana.

Gilgamesh se tiró a un taburete dispuesto cerca de la mesa para perder la vista mientras Urshanabi revolvía algunas cosas en un arcón. Parecía que preparara un equipaje, como si el viaje prometiera ser largo.

—Para qué llevas tantas tonterías, yo puedo hacer aparecer cosas por portales. No necesitamos acarrear nada.

—El ambiente es engañoso, tus portales podrían no funcionar, podríamos perdernos o necesitar armas, descuida, no llevaré muchas cosas. Busco un cuchillo especial para cortar la flor, no puede ser arrancada con cualquier cuchillo corriente.

—¿Lo harás tú?

—Por supuesto que no—Urshanabi se incorporó con un par de ollas pequeñas en sus manos—, tienes que hacerlo tú, está destinado a tus manos.

Gilgamesh se llevó los brazos tras la nuca y observó sin interés alguno como Urshanabi preparaba una pequeña mochila.

—Creo que lo mejor es que ahora comamos algo—continuó Urshanabi, dejando el equipaje de lado y sentándose en una modesta mesa donde la esposa de Utnapishtim colocaba cerveza, pan, vino y guisos.

Gilgamesh, cabizbajo, miró la mesa sin mucho interés, sin embargo, aceptó la invitación y se ubicó en dirección contraria a Urshanabi. Utnapishtim se adentró y se estiró.

—Querida—dijo, dirigiéndose a su esposa—, gracias por disponer de tan delicioso alimento para hoy. Hoy tenemos un invitado de honor y esperemos que nuestros humildes alimentos sean de su altura.

—Está bien—dijo Gilgamesh, ya más calmado, tomando un trozo de pan y mordisqueándolo con algo de violencia.

Utnapishtim se sentó en la mesa seguido de su esposa y comenzaron a comer en completo silencio. Urshanabi lucía algo incómodo, pero tenía hambre, por lo que comió con ganas.

—Dime Gilgamesh—comenzó Utnapishtim, con las barbas humedecidas en cerveza—, ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a este viaje?

Gilgamesh enarcó una ceja y dejó de lado el vino, frunciendo los labios, mirándolo como si el líquido fuese agua estancada.

—Creo que todo el mundo ya lo sabe. Busco la inmortalidad, ¿Para qué preguntas?

—¿En serio es sólo eso? —preguntó Utnapishtim, tomando sopa de su cuenco—¿Qué hay de Enkidu?

—Está muerto. Los muertos pertenecen a Ereshkigal y nada se puede hacer el respecto.

Utnapishtim entrecerró los ojos y comió algo de pan.

—Siendo inmortal podrías ser acompañado por Shamash y recuperar su alma.

—Eso desequilibraría el orden natural de las cosas—dijo Gilgamesh, tomando un trozo de verdura asada—, así debe ser.

—Entonces…tu inmortalidad sería un error también. Tu destino es la muerte, como la de todos los humanos.

Gilgamesh levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Utnapishtim. Soltó un bufido parecido a una risa y sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy un semidiós. Los semidioses no somos mortales comunes y corrientes—tomó la cuchara y comenzó con su guiso.

Urshanabi negó como si considerara que Gilgamesh era un caso perdido y continuó con su comida.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio hasta que unos pastelillos de mantequilla aparecieron sobre la mesa. Utnapishtim y Urshanabi estaban felices, producto del alcohol y comenzaron a cantar, mientras la esposa sonreía al verlos. Gilgamesh por su parte, permanecía sombrío, reflexionando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Escondió sus ojos tras las manos apoyadas en la frente y miró su plato vacío.

Había perdido su oportunidad de ser inmortal de la manera más ridícula posible: durmiendo, durmiendo como un vil y simplón ser humano. Cerró los ojos con cierto movimiento de sus párpados. No podía contentarse con la idea de que algo así le hubiese ocurrido. Quería desaparecer un tiempo, dejar de ser el hazme reír de los dioses. Probablemente su viaje por la juventud sería otro error.

Entonces, ¿Para qué ir?

Resopló superado, levantándose de la mesa, dispuesto a ir a dormir. Se acercó a la mujer y preguntó:

—¿Dónde puedo dormir?

La esposa asintió e indicó a Gilgamesh que le siguiera. Lo apartó de la celebración y le indicó una habitación pequeña con una ventana y una cama. La mujer dejó caer la cortina y dejó a Gilgamesh a solas.

Aprovechó de quitar su parte de arriba y revisar sus brazos quemados y maltrechos. Se sentó en la cama y miró el jarrón de agua, inanimado.

Todo era culpa de Enkidu.

No pensó más y simplemente se tendió en esa cama dura, creyendo que todo era una simple pesadilla y que despertaría en su palacio con Enkidu a su lado.

—Ya levántate y toma el equipaje—dijo Urshanabi, pateando suavemente la mochila hasta los pies de la cama de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh se incorporó en el lecho y observó a Urshanabi con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me hables así, barquero de tercera. Tú llevarás las porquerías que decidiste llevar.

—Son para los dos—Urshanabi no parecía muy feliz con su nueva misión, más no comprendía el comportamiento individualista de Gilgamesh. Como parecía que el rey no cedería, Urshanabi dejó caer los hombros y alzó la cabeza levemente—. De acuerdo, ya vamos, así tú quedarás libre de mí y yo de ti.

Gilgamesh aborreció en aquel momento a Urshanabi, pero al final de cuentas, dejar de verlo era un buen consuelo.

Se levantó de la cama y se lavó para quedar fresco y repuesto para el viaje. Mojó su cabello, bebió agua, comió una hogaza de pan y bebió leche. Se vistió con las ropas que le dio la mujer y salió de la habitación, con la mirada algo ida.

Urshanabi por otro lado, lucía animado. Llevaba el cabello negro trenzado y sus brazos morenos sostenían las mochilas que había preparado el día anterior. Con un gesto, llamó a Gilgamesh y ambos salieron de la modesta casa y caminaron por la playa, mientras Utnapishtim alzaba su mano y se despedía con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro.

La arena dio paso lentamente a la tierra y la tierra a los primeros arbustos y laderas de pendiente suave en donde árboles maravillosos como los del jardín del paraíso crecían. Una neblina misteriosa rodeaba los troncos como si fuese un perfume malicioso, inundando cada esquina y rincón recóndito del bosque. Aquel olor dulzón apaciguaba a Gilgamesh, no obstante, Urshanabi parecía firme ante la tentación.

—Aquí comienza el viaje por tu eterna juventud. Otra aventura más a tu vida.

—Créeme que no tengo ningún deseo de vivirla. Sólo quiero largarme luego de estos lugares. Quiero volver a Uruk.

—Entonces…—Urshanabi apartó su trenza y se adentró por las primeras raíces e invitó a Gilgamesh— ¿Por qué has accedido? Podrías haberte negado y negado. Asume que aún mantienes la esperanza de salir victorioso. No ganarás nada siendo joven hasta el día de tu muerte. No regresará Enkidu a tu lado, no vencerás a Ereshkigal cuando…

—Cállate—Gilgamesh parecía cansado de la charla tan rápido como empezó—. No me interesa oír tu opinión.

Caminaron un largo trecho en silencio. Urshanabi cortaba algunos arbustos con un cuchillo grande y afilado que colocó en su cinto. Gilgamesh se limitaba a cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia adelante, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La verdad, él no sabía por qué aceptó nuevamente otro ofrecimiento de un dios si últimamente todo iba de mal en peor. Seguramente era porque nada le quedaba en su vida: desprovisto del orgullo y la gloria que antes le rodeaba, su armadura de oro se disolvió en soledad, sus murallas cayeron ante la invasión de la incertidumbre, sus tesoros se convirtieron en un montón de baratijas molestas: su alma quedó completamente desnuda y corrompida.

Tras cada paso que daba, Gilgamesh intentaba pensar cómo es que alguien como él terminó en una situación tan lamentable como la que vivía: ¿En qué momento se desvió de su vida anterior? ¿En qué momento comenzó a ceder? ¿Cuál fue la maldita decisión que lo condenó a la miseria?

Se detuvo unos segundos y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué huele tan intenso? —preguntó Gilgamesh— ¿Qué lo produce?

—Son tus recuerdos materializados. Para mi huele a mar y sal, para ti es diferente.

Gilgamesh cayó en la cuenta: era el olor a tierra de Enkidu magnificado. Disimuló su vergüenza carraspeando e intentó hacer caso omiso a la embriagante fragancia que se apropiaba de sus sentidos.

—Si tengo que viajar a tu lado—dijo Urshanabi, descansando un momento para beber agua—, al menos háblame de ti.

—No tengo nada que decirte—contestó Gilgamesh con inusual calma—. Nada que no sepas.

Urshanabi le ofreció la bota de agua y aceptó. Bebió hasta saciarse y la devolvió.

—¿Cómo es que Enkidu y tú se hicieron amigos?

Gilgamesh cerró los ojos con un temblor en sus párpados. No quería recordarlo, siquiera estaba seguro de cómo ocurrió.

—Fue con el tiempo. Nuestra pelea fue un encuentro que demostró nuestra igualdad de fuerzas. Era alguien digno de considerar en una corte como la mía, un aliado.

—Bueno, esa alianza no sirvió de mucho.

Urshanabi ayudó a Gilgamesh a descender a través de una pequeña ladera del bosque. La niebla cada vez era más intensa y el día desaparecía tras las hojas de los árboles altos e imponentes.

—No es de nuestra incumbencia saber qué hubiese ocurrido si las cosas fueran diferentes, mejor no cuestionarse el pasado porque es lo único seguro que tenemos—añadió Gilgamesh, accediendo a tomar una de las mochilas del equipaje.

Su ropa sencilla y su rostro demacrado hubiese sido fácilmente confundido con el de un mendigo. El Gilgamesh de antes jamás imaginaría que ese sería su futuro. Seguramente se hubiese reído hasta apretarse el estómago de dolor. Urshanabi curvó las cejas al verle, pero no dijo nada.

—Una vez—comenzó Urshanabi, ya caminando en una superficie más plana—cuando navegaba por las aguas del mar del olvido, observé no muy lejos de mi embarcación un cuerpo flotando. Asustado me acerqué y pude ver que era una de esas pobres almas que se arrojan desde las laderas de Ereshkigal. Nunca había visto una tan reciente, sin disolverse en las aguas infernales. Miré su rostro y sus ojos vidriosos y pensé que ese mar era la verdadera muerte. Sólo era una mujer joven, seguramente en su edad casadera. Transcurrió el tiempo y finalmente el mar la convirtió en un polvillo brillante que se dispersó con el oleaje. Ese día quedé pensativo y tuve miedo de Ereshkigal.

—¿De qué sirve que me cuentes algo tan depresivo? —dijo Gilgamesh, mirando siempre hacia adelante—No me deja más tranquilo tu relato.

—¿No piensas que a Enkidu le ocurrirá tarde o temprano?

—Lo que tú quieres es sacarme de quicio—inquirió Gilgamesh, sin perder la calma—. No lo lograrás.

Urshanabi se detuvo y esperó a que Gilgamesh se volteara a verle.

—Sólo intento aterrizarte. Yo no soy un dios y sólo te digo lo que ocurrirá. No te ofrezco regalos ni propuestas para que logres lo que es imposible. Te habla un mortal común y corriente que no es tu vasallo. Hablo de hombre a hombre, en nuestra condición humana.

—De acuerdo—Gilgamesh reanudó la marcha, sin prestar atención.

Urshanabi chistó y le siguió.

El camino por el bosque era plano. Cada vez más se internaron en lo profundo del bosque, sorteando raíces ocultas y pequeños charcos de agua que emitían una luminiscencia verduzca. Una que otra mariposa revoloteaba dejando una estela brillante, como si sus alas estuviesen cubiertas de polvillo de plata. Mientras más profundo era el bosque, más oscuro se hacía y la luz del día desapareció completamente para ser reemplazada con el brillo propio de las setas, los insectos y las flores. El agua fluía entre raíces y piedras como un líquido estelar, blanquecino, llevando consigo hojas y flores, guiando el camino hacia unos pequeños riachuelos rodeados de plantas de luz propia. La superficie del agua era visitada por libélulas de lapislázuli y oro, volando azarosamente, describiendo su trayectoria con un haz de luz dorado. La luz del ambiente rebotaba en el rostro de los presentes, destacando sus facciones en la oscuridad calcable que formaban las sombras.

—Este bosque es realmente hermoso—dijo Urshanabi luego de que una mariposa se posara en su dedo índice—, sin embargo, es nefasto. No debemos permanecer en él por más de un día. No por nada la planta promete juventud; este bosque se roba la vida de quienes lo visitan. Yo conozco el camino de regreso, pero el ambiente se vuelve traicionero y podría comenzar a olvidarlo. Es importante que avancemos sin retroceder y acabar esto pronto.

—¿Por qué existe algo así en el mundo? —Gilgamesh se sentó en el suelo y revolvió las cosas por un trozo de pan—¿Cuál es el objetivo de una fuente de la juventud? ¿Para que los dioses quieren algo así?

—Seguramente para ver cómo alguien como tú tiene el valor de ir por ella.

Gilgamesh alzó la cabeza y estrechó los ojos.

—O sea que sí buscan divertirse a mi costa.

Urshanabi tomó un trozo de queso y lo miró atentamente.

—No lo sé. No soy quien para juzgar a los dioses.

Gilgamesh se enojó. En ese momento consideró que era una buena idea regresar, pero pensar que algo tan simple como una planta le traería el tesoro de la juventud por el resto de sus días parecía como un premio imposible de perder.

Urshanabi abrió la boca para decir algo, no obstante, escucharon un susurro femenino viniendo entre los arboles.

La vocecilla revotó por el ambiente y luego una segunda se le sumó. Comenzaron un canto extraño, algo caótico que resonaba en los oídos de los presentes. Gilgamesh jamás había escuchado aquella lengua, mucho menos haber escuchado voces tan armoniosas: era como la voz de una niña con el tinte de una adulta.

—La canción del bosque—dijo Urshanabi mirando el techo forestal—, es la voz de la fuente.

Gilgamesh quedó genuinamente encantado por la voz. Miraba en todas las direcciones buscando a las dueñas de dicha voz. La podría escuchar cantar por siempre, le encantaría tener una doncella con aquella voz enigmática. Su risa era cautivadora, como el gorgoteo del agua.

—No caigas en el encanto—dijo Urshanabi, aburrido, comiendo otro trozo de queso—, te está seduciendo para que te internes en el bosque y tomar tu vida.

—¿Quiénes cantan? —preguntó Gilgamesh, sin lograr ver a nadie.

—Los troncos y el agua, las hojas, la brisa. Es como si fuese una mujer hecha bosque. Seguramente le gusta que los hombres pisen sus tierras.

_"__Un semidiós llegó y caminó por el Bosque de la Eterna Juventud"_

_"__¡Qué alegría! ¡Qué dicha! Podremos tomar su hermoso cuerpo y hacer de su vida nuestro alimento"_

_"__Será nuestro esposo y amante, el rey de la fuente"_

_"__Tan lejano a Uruk, jamás regresarás a tu reino abandonado"_

Gilgamesh miró hacia los cielos.

—Vaya…

Urshanabi le miró en señal de pregunta. Gilgamesh descendió la cabeza y contestó:

—La verdad, suena tentador. Ya todo lo que tenía o lo que alguna vez fui es sólo una sombra. Renacer en un lugar como este me daría la oportunidad de olvidar.

Urshanabi suspiró y negó con suavidad.

—Qué débil eres, rey de Uruk. Has caído fácilmente al hechizo de la fuente. A mí me susurra vida eterna, ser dueño del mar del olvido, ser el dios de los mares, pero nada de eso sucederá.

Las voces se sorprendieron de lo que Urshanabi habló y posteriormente un tumulto de risitas infantiles siguió a través de las hojas, con el soplido de una brisa fresca y agradable. Gilgamesh se levantó y miró por todos lados.

—Uruk… —susurró, como recordando algo lejano.

Urshanabi guardó las provisiones y también se levantó, entregando la mochila a Gilgamesh.

—Vamos. No es hora de detenerse a ver cómo el bosque nos seduce.

Gilgamesh asintió y Urshanabi retomó la marcha.

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Los afluentes parecían ser más abundantes a medida que avanzaban. Al cabo de unos momentos incalculables, perdieron la noción del tiempo y simplemente progresaban entre los árboles, mientras las voces agradables rozaban la cordura: de pronto risitas agudas los rodeaba y desaparecían como fantasmas auditivos.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos—azuzó Urshanabi, con algo de sudor en la frente—, esto me está afectando.

Gilgamesh frunció el entrecejo mirándolo de reojo.

—Déjame aquí. Dime por donde continuar y yo seguiré solo.

—Sólo sigue los afluentes. No sucumbas ante las voces o te perderemos para siempre. Sé fuerte.

—Déjamelo a mí. No dudes de mis capacidades, no tienes el derecho. Vete—ordeno Gilgamesh, moviendo una mano—. Haré esto sólo.

—Ten cuidado—advirtió Urshanabi—, si regreso sin ti podría ser castigado.

Gilgamesh estrechó los ojos y alzó una mano con la intención de echar a Urshanabi. El barquero eludió y se perdió en la densa neblina fragante. Gilgamesh dejó caer la mochila y sólo se armó con el cuchillo de lapislázuli que le permitiría retirar la flor.

Los insectos eran preciosos. El ambiente era mágico, como si existiese en su propio universo. Gilgamesh estaba asombrado de ver hojas de plata y oro crecer al borde de los riachuelos.

Aprovechó de descalzarse y sumergir sus pies. El agua brillante con un aura fosforescente que quedaba impregnada en su piel. Caminó sobre el fango, donde las algas y los peces cosquilleaban entre sus piernas y a medida que avanzaba por los torrentes, se ensancharon y se volvieron profundos: se iba sumergiendo. Una suave llovizna adentro del bosque comenzó a caer sobre su cabeza.

Gilgamesh se permitió un momento para reflexionar.

Recordó cómo deseaba ir al estanque donde Enkidu vivió. Recordó sus planes de confesarle todo en aquel lugar y se encontró un estúpido por pensar eso, por alguna vez haber proyectado algo así. Pensó en Uruk, en Nidasag, en las noches donde Enkidu y él dormían desnudos. Rememoró los concilios, las risas y las disputas amistosas.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Juntó sus manos de manera que hizo una especie de hueco y las descendió para beber un poco de agua. Era dulce y agradable a la lengua, como un elixir sagrado. Enjuagó sus ojos y su rostro para liberarse de una vez por todas de todos esos sentimientos que le hacían sentir humano, que le removieron todos sus cimientos y seguridades para convertirlo en el despojo de rey que era ahora.

Gilgamesh decidió lanzarse a nadar y conforme avanzaba, se percató de la profundidad de las aguas. Tomó aire para sumergirse y abrió los ojos para observar su alrededor. Pequeños peces radiantes paseaban en grupitos y algunas algas, también luminosas, danzaban con el movimiento del agua. Salió a la superficie y con una mano llevó el cabello algo largo hacia atrás. El agua estaba agradablemente tibia y la corriente suavemente le movía hacia una especie de claro en el bosque. Nadó a favor y conforme avanzaba, pudo ver en una bifurcación, un enorme depósito de agua que brillaba tan intenso como la luna. Las sombras se plasmaron en el rostro de Gilgamesh, delineando su nariz y pómulos, tanto así que tuvo que alzar una mano para cubrir sus ojos.

Suspiró y se mentalizó. Respiró para calmarse.

_"__Esta vez no fallaré"_ se dijo, poniéndose un solo objetivo en mente: la flor.

Se sumergió y nadó. Avanzó a través del afluente y vio en el fondo de lo que parecía ser un abismo acuático, un enorme matorral brillaba más que cualquier cosa. Gilgamesh salió a la superficie para respirar y regresó a la orilla, donde se sentó a reflexionar en cómo llegaría hasta el fondo de aquel estanque. Buscó por alguna piedra a su alrededor, pero sólo encontró pequeñas rocas de minerales y metales preciosos desperdigadas sobre la tierra húmeda. Se levantó de su lugar y escudriñando entre la hermosa vegetación y halló una piedra enorme de oro. Se desnudó para quitarse un cinturón que traía encima y usarlo de cuerda para sujetarse a la roca y que así el peso de esta lo llevara al fondo del abismo. Decidido, ató su pierna a la roca y se colocó la daga entre los dientes. Tomó la piedra y se aproximó al borde del abismo. Mentalizándose en no perder la daga para poder sobrevivir, lanzó la piedra y la fuerza súbita le dio poco tiempo para respirar.

Conforme descendía lentamente, vio pequeñas cuevas con pequeños peces brillantes que se escondían a su paso. Burbujas azules brillantes ascendían a la superficie y flores acuáticas escalaban por las paredes del abismo, creando enredaderas dignas de un palacio de los dioses.

Gilgamesh mantenía el aire en los pulmones la mayor parte del tiempo posible hasta que finalmente la roca tocó fondo. El arbusto se hallaba a metros de él y quitó la daga de entre los dientes. Cortó el cinturón y algo mareado por la enorme presión del agua sobre su cuerpo, nadó hacia el matorral.

El arbusto era espinoso, lleno de hojas filosas como una espada y brotes de flores de rubí y esmeralda. Sólo existía una única flor blanca y sencilla, de pétalos suaves y mundanos que era protegida por múltiples espinas.

Con una mano, Gilgamesh se introdujo dentro de la planta para tomar la flor y con la otra, la daga alcanzó el tallo y rebanó la unión de la flor a su origen, dañando sus brazos con el filo de las hojas y espinas, causando que el agua se tiñera de rojo. Tan rápido como pudo, Gilgamesh comenzó a liberar el aire de los pulmones y ascendió velozmente, sujetando con fuerza la flor entre sus dedos. Al llegar a la superficie, la sostuvo sobre su cabeza y sonrió victorioso. Hace mucho que él no sonreía con tanta alegría.

Apenas obtuvo su recompensa, su cabeza se enfrió: no debía caer tan rápido en algo que parecía a todas luces ser una trampa. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y conforme lo pensaba, nadó hasta el borde del estanque y se dispuso a pensar.

Si realmente tenía propiedades rejuvenecedoras, la flor daría de vuelta sus años mozos al hombre más anciano de Uruk. Gilgamesh se planteó en llevarla a Uruk y darle uno de los pétalos al viejo y ver qué ocurría: él no correría el riesgo de ser envenenado o algo peor. Si era realmente una planta mágica, el consumiría uno de sus pétalos y mantendría los demás en su bóveda de tesoros infinitos.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Gilgamesh dejó la flor a su lado, distraído, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando un cuerpo extraño y frío se deslizó entre sus dedos. Gilgamesh se sobresaltó y vio una serpiente escabullirse entre las plantas. Procurando evitar sus dientes, buscó los extremos para ver donde se encontraba su boca cuando…

Esa serpiente devoraba la flor.

Gilgamesh estalló en rabia. Tomó la serpiente y estiró su cuello con tal violencia que el animal pegaba coletazos con fuerza. Tenía la esperanza de sacar la flor desde su garganta cuando en el intento desesperado de recuperar su tesoro, la piel de la serpiente se deslizó entre los dedos de Gilgamesh, para quedar con una vieja y horrible costra en una mano y en la otra una serpiente preciosa de colores increíbles. El animal se contorsionó y cayó al agua, serpenteando hasta llegar a los matorrales de oro y plata y desaparecer.

Gilgamesh se quedó en silencio con los ojos desorbitados, superado, anonadado y estupefacto, completamente destruido por dentro, como si hubiese sido maldito.

Fue Ishtar. Fue Enlil, Fue Shamash, incluso Enkidu quizás. Gilgamesh se sentía maldito por todos ellos y ahora el despojo de lo que él fue alguna vez, sonreía derrotado.

La sonrisa perpleja dio paso a una risa lamentable y luego a una risotada, tan fuerte que revotó en los troncos. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y continuaba riendo: sabía que lucía lamentable y probablemente todos los dioses se reían también.

De todas formas sí era una situación hilarante, al menos así le pareció.

Rio y rio hasta que no pudo más. Comenzó a calmarse y una sombra de incertidumbre se plasmó en sus facciones.

Ya jamás sería el Gilgamesh de antes.


	51. 47 El retorno del Rey

**Capítulo 45** **El retorno de rey**

—Regresaré a Uruk—dijo Gilgamesh a Urshanabi, sin contarle nada de lo que ocurrió—. Mi pueblo me necesita.

—Me alegro de que tomes las decisiones correctas, Gilgamesh—mencionó Urshanabi, caminando a su lado, dando saltos para sortear algunos obstáculos del camino.

—Yo me alegro de no tener que verte más.

Urshanabi chasqueó la lengua.

—Nos ha tomado medio día llegar aquí, esto hay que celebrarlo.

—Cállate.

Urshanabi se volteó a mirar a Gilgamesh y entrecerró los ojos.

De pronto, el bosque perdió su magia: ya no había hermosas voces melodiosas cantando por todos lados, el brillo del agua desapareció y los insectos eran comunes y corrientes. Gilgamesh miró hacia el cielo y vio que pronto el atardecer llegaría a la tierra.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —dijo, con un temblor en la voz, aún sin poder superar su suerte.

—El bosque se revela tal cual es, un bosque y nada más.

El resto de la travesía de vuelta fue en silencio, como si este fuera capaz de hablar del fracaso de Gilgamesh. Regresar a la isla fue mucho más fácil que adentrarse al bosque: este los expulsaba como viles mundanos que invadían sus tierras vírgenes. Más temprano que tarde llegaron a las arenas de la isla y con ello, el anochecer sobre sus cabezas.

Las estrellas brillaban tenues sobre un cielo color azul profundo. Gilgamesh contempló las pequeñas lucecitas titilantes y recordó cómo Enkidu y él las miraban desde la sala astronómica.

No se volvería a torturar con su recuerdo nunca más.

Caminó hasta la casa de Utnapishtim y él le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro: era obvio, era otra treta de los dioses para hacerle sentir un estúpido. Pasó de saludarlo y se encaminó hacia la casa del dios cuando él le llamó:

—Gilgamesh, rey de Uruk, ven conmigo, quiero hablarte.

—Déjame en paz. Mañana partiré a Uruk. Todo esto ha sido un enorme error. Jamás debí salir de mi reino.

—Espero lo hayas aprendido, joven.

Utnapishtim se sentó en la arena e indicó a su lado para que Gilgamesh hiciera lo mismo. A pesar de estar hartado, cedió ante la petición y se sentó junto al dios para observar el horizonte del mar.

—Todo esto que te ha ocurrido ha cambiado algo en ti, Gilgamesh. Eres un hombre sabio que conoce lo que es luchar y perderlo todo. Sabes ahora lo valiosa que es tu vida, tus recuerdos, tu reino y sabes que debes protegerlo de la inclemencia de la muerte. Eso eres tú ahora, gran Gilgamesh de Uruk, un hombre que no derrotó a la muerte, pero que honradamente regresa a su reino.

Gilgamesh guardó silencio. Por un momento quiso descargarse con Utnapishtim, contarle todas sus penurias y sus miedos, su enorme duelo que no asumía por la muerte de Enkidu, su temor a la muerte, su soledad, no obstante, se contuvo para guarecer la última pizca de dignidad que quedaba en él.

—Gracias—susurró Gilgamesh descendiendo la mirada hacia sus pies—. Creo que algo he aprendido de todo esto, sin tu estúpida historia, sin este maldito error de travesía, no hubiese entendido lo grandioso que es Uruk. Volveré a mi reino para que todo sea mejor, para que jamás caiga en desgracia como yo. No permitiré que mi propia miseria se traspase a mis ciudadanos.

—Esas son las palabras más nobles que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Has madurado y cambiado tu forma de ser.

—Sin Enkidu no podría haber sucedido.

Nombrarlo le causó un dolor indescriptible. A pesar de que se había prometido no volver a llorar, lo hizo en ese momento y Utnapishtim, dentro de toda su sabiduría, lo abrazó por un hombro y lo asió contra sí, mientras acariciaba uno de los delgados brazos de Gilgamesh, como un padre benevolente con su hijo desprotegido.

—Llorar por quienes amamos y han partido a Kur no nos hace débiles, Gilgamesh. Tu pena es digna de vivirla, el dolor de tu alma es parte de tus vivencias, de estar vivo. Guarda tus recuerdos como tesoros más valiosos que los de tu bóveda, porque aquellos no volverán, son parte de tu corazón y de tus pensamientos. Si los olvidas, olvidarás a quien amaste en vida. Sé sabio y vive por él, recrea en tu memoria su sonrisa, sus palabras y él jamás morirá. Ten esperanza por él, sueña por él, dedica tu vida a su gloria y serás feliz.

"Ahora ve a dormir, mañana partirás a Uruk. Gracias por visitar a este viejo en su isla.

Gilgamesh asintió y respiró para enfriar su semblante una vez más. Limpió las escasas lágrimas que derramó y caminó hacia la casa y cuando entró, se encontró con Urshanabi y la esposa de Utnapishtim comiendo un trozo de cordero.

—Ven a comer con nosotros. Te alegrará el corazón.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada. Derrotado como estaba, caminó hacia su habitación y se recostó en la modesta cama, donde cerró los ojos y pronto, cayó dormido.

_Mientras pasa el tiempo siguen repitiéndose_

_Recuerdos de alguien, recuerdos dentro de mí_

_Encontrados y separados nuevamente_

_Mis sueños están llenos de nostalgia_

_Han acumulado tantas memorias_

_Que no encuentro espacios entre ellas_

_Cuando me de miedo tropezar_

_Y no pueda caminar_

_Quiero recordarte y transformar esa memoria en coraje_

_Y entonces_

_Hoy vuelvo a vivir_

_Llevando conmigo las memorias de ese pasado gentil_

_No debería haber error en las decisiones que he tomado_

_Una historia que lo conecta todo_

_Cadenas apagadas no tienen ningún significado para mí_

_El pequeño agujero en mi pecho seguía sin llenar_

_Efímero, lleno de barro_

_Torpemente, pero sigues viviendo_

_Mientras te das cuenta y de a poco vas descubriendo calidez_

_Y entonces_

_Hoy vuelvo a vivir contigo_

_Encontrando el sentido de aún respirar_

_La triste sombra del tiempo en que reíamos juntos se va acercando_

_Pero se supone que ya lo sabía_

_Si arrebatas algo_

_Lo importante va a ser arrebatado de ti_

_Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta_

_La estrella se desvanece_

_Y entonces_

_Hoy seguiré viviendo_

_Llevando conmigo tu gentil memoria_

_Recojo las partes que perdí_

_Y le confío todo a los días que cae una estrella fugaz_

_Más allá del mar_

_Aferrarse a la vida no debería ser burla de nadie, ¿Cierto?_

_Que los días que pasamos juntos _

_No se vuelvan un pasado triste_

_Historia de la noche cuando cae una estrella fugaz_

_Hisho ga Furu yume – Eir Aoi _

Al día siguiente, se hallaba nuevamente fuera de los Montes Gemelos.

Confundido, miró hacia atrás y los seres escorpiones lo miraban con sus rostros endurecidos y fiereza en la mirada.

—¿A caso quieres volver al desfiladero? —dijo la Mujer Escorpión, sosteniendo su lanza con fuerzas—ya vete luego, Gilgamesh.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó genuinamente intrigado, poniéndose de pie.

—Haz vuelto por el desfiladero, tal como te fuiste. Ahora ten cuidado, rey de Uruk, podrías no correr la misma suerte una tercera vez.

—¿A dónde debo ir? —Gilgamesh se encontró con una mochila a su lado con comida, unas tablillas y algo de agua.

—Eso no lo sabemos nosotros—dijo el Hombre Escorpión—, tú iniciaste tu viaje ridículo. No nos metas a nosotros en tus líos.

Gilgamesh pasó de seguir preguntando y dio media vuelta, sin saber dónde ir.

Caminó por las arenas del desierto, hallándose perdido nuevamente. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Sus brazos estaban vendados, su cuerpo llevaba un quitón manchado y casi harapiento. La brisa caliente del desierto le hizo entrar en razón y miró al horizonte: el único lugar que conocía era Kur. Ir a Kur era una tontería, pero al menos tendría un punto de inicio para regresar a Uruk.

Comenzó a caminar, arrastrando sus pies y su mochila, completamente sediento. Se detuvo a beber agua y se percató que quedaba poco. Guardó sabiamente lo que quedaba y decidido, continuó su curso hacia Kur.

Recordó lo hostil que había sido ese viaje por el desierto, perdido en la desesperación del espacio atemporal, sin ver nada más que un horizonte que parecía alejarse más que acercarse.

Continuó así durante todo el día, transpirando, sintiendo las piernas pesadas, como si hubiese corrido intensamente.

—Uruk…—susurró.

Gilgamesh cayó a las arenas y se quedó estático, dispuesto a dormir unos momentos.

La arena se le pegó a los labios y el viento arrastraba granitos sobre su cuerpo. Suspiró y advirtió que le dolía la cabeza.

—Ninsun, dame una señal—rezó, enterrando sus manos en las calientes arenas del desierto—, dame un descanso en esta agonía, refresca mi mente y dame las fuerzas para salir de este lugar. Necesito volver a Uruk. Me has abandonado y en todo este calvario no has pensado un solo día en mí. Prometiste cuidar de Enkidu, prometiste defendernos y nada de eso fue real.

Nada ocurrió.

Gilgamesh asumió que su madre quizás disfrutaba su sufrimiento como todos los demás.

Respiró profundo y se durmió.

Soñó que corría por una pradera de pastos frescos y tierra húmeda. Se dejaba caer en ese lugar y respiraba el aire puro de las flores.

Cuando miró hacia el cielo, le pareció ver una luz viva e increíble. Sorprendido, arrugó ligeramente las cejas y se sentó para verla con más claridad. La luz se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a descender a la tierra, donde se posó finalmente unos metros mas allá de Gilgamesh. La luz era tan intensa que cegaba los ojos, como si fuese un propio sol en la tierra.

Del interior de la esfera luminosa, un ser extraño descendió. La bola ascendió a los cielos a una velocidad vertiginosa y desapareció, como si hubiese sido una ilusión. Gilgamesh, boquiabierto, se puso de pie y limpió sus vestimentas.

—¿Quién eres?

La criatura era andrógena. No tenía la belleza de Enkidu: la dureza de sus facciones era contrastante con el cuerpo equilibrado y desnudo. Los pómulos se marcaban bajo las mejillas y su cabeza desprovista de cabello lo hacía lucir poco atractivo. El ser caminó en dirección a Gilgamesh, alzando una mano.

—Gilgamesh, rey de Uruk—dijo, deteniéndose a escasos metros—. Los dioses han sido crueles contigo. Hemos visto desde nuestras arcas voladoras cómo han jugado con tu suerte. No es justo para un semidiós como tú vivir la miseria de un humano común. He venido a entregarte algo genuino.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió Gilgamesh, dejando que la brisa despeinara su cabellera.

El ser de ojos grises le sonrió y sus facciones se veían más agradable.

—Soy un anunnaki, no soy ni dios ni humano, como tú.

Gilgamesh lo contempló por unos segundos más y se acercó con cautela, volviéndose a sentar en el suelo.

—¿También vienes a burlarte de mí?

—Para nada, es más, te bendeciré con los conocimientos necesarios para expandir la sabiduría sobre la tierra.

Gilgamesh pestañeó con sopor y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes conocer sobre reinar si no vives en la tierra?

—Sé del futuro, puedo viajar y conocer qué ocurrirá con tus tierras, contigo y con todo el mundo. Soy omnipresente.

—Entonces… —Gilgamesh se sentó en el suelo e invitó a la criatura a también hacerlo—, ¿Cómo no eres un dios? Eso te hace tener poder incluso sobre Ereshkigal.

—El futuro es modificado constantemente, no es un poder sobre nadie—dijo el anunnaki, sentándose frente a Gilgamesh—sólo estamos limitados a observarlo. Puede que cambie en algún momento, puede que las cosas salgan mal o bastante bien. No depende de nosotros.

Gilgamesh asintió y miró las primeras estrellas del cielo aparecer.

—¿Qué conocimientos tienes?

—Te contaré un secreto y debes recordarlo. Aquí encontrarás la sabiduría que los dioses no supieron darte. Sólo te despojaron del egocentrismo y te dejaron como un fantasma fuera de sí.

"Hay once letras y cada una conserva el conocimiento esencial sobre las artes que te hablaré. Debes memorizarlas muy bien porque cada una te puede salvar de la muerte a ti y a tus ciudadanos y eventualmente, podrás dominar lo que deseas realmente.

"Serás arrastrado inevitablemente a la Lucha Final.

"No derroches todo tu poder para sosegar a un león ilusorio.

"Tu espíritu guardará la información necesaria para renacer.

"Cuatro días serán suficientes para apagar el cielo.

"La oscuridad llegará a la tierra el día que los dioses sean sustituidos por una única deidad que profesa la compasión, pero que castiga a costa de sangre y dolor.

"Una reliquia llevará al mundo a su fin.

"Los cielos serán quebrados en pos del bien de la humanidad.

"Los dioses son más débiles a medida que se olvidan.

"La guerra será el motivo de tu renacimiento.

"Un día los deseos podrán cumplirse a cambio del sacrificio de seis espíritus.

"Gobierna con magia y misticismo y podrás controlar el flujo de las profecías.

Gilgamesh vio como en el aire aparecieron símbolos cuneiformes brillantes, que se esfumaban una vez que cada una de ellas se plasmaban en su retina. Gilgamesh quedó hipnotizado, sintiendo que un canal profundo y poderoso se habría en su mente.

De pronto fue conocedor de todo aquello. El futuro incierto que estaba forjado para la humanidad. Se halló vulnerable y a la vez, colmado de poder al saber algo que todo el mundo desconocía.

—Estás listo, gran rey Gilgamesh de Uruk—dijo el anunnaki, colocándose de pie—. Este es un regalo real, no como las promesas vacías de los dioses.

—Espera…—dijo Gilgamesh también incorporándose, agarrando del brazo al ser—, ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

—Gobierna con sabiduría—contestó—y guarda este secreto de los dioses.

La estela brillante regresó del horizonte y descendió. La criatura se subió a ella y esta desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Gilgamesh sonrió y juntó las manos para agradecer la entrega.

Despertó.

Alterado, se giró y revolvió las cosas en busca de las tablillas en blanco.

Talló desesperado, intentando no olvidar ninguna de las once letras. Respiraba estremecido. El viento de desierto le dificultaba observar su escrito, pero lograba su cometido sin problemas. A medida que fue transcribiendo letra por letra, los conocimientos desaparecían de su consciente y se guardaban profundo en su mente, hasta el punto de que no recordaba nada tangible más que la sensación de paz. Abrazó la tablilla que acababa de escribir y esta se deshizo en un polvillo plateado que voló a través del desierto. Gilgamesh sonrió tranquilo, sabiendo que cada letra quedó impregnada en esa tablilla que volvería a sus manos cuando él lo deseara. Se puso de pie y retomó su marcha hacia Kur.

El suelo era del negro más absoluto y en el eco de las paredes imaginarias, un cincel tallaba tras cada estocada. Belet Seri se encontraba sentada a escasos metros de él, escribiendo el nombre de Gilgamesh en su tablilla maldita, tallando con una velocidad increíble, lo que significaba su pronta muerte.

Gilgamesh acababa de llegar a la primera puerta del inframundo cuando vio a la escribana, se alarmó al percatarse de ello y se abalanzó contra ella cuando la mujer alzó la voz y le detuvo.

—¿Acaso no quieres volver a ver a Enkidu? Él está traspasando la puerta del olvido. Nadie te recordará en la historia humana, no permanecerás más sobre la tierra. No habrá riquezas, ni mujeres ni vino, solo el eterno devenir que sufren las almas muertas, pero al menos Enkidu sufrirá a tu lado.

—¿Dónde está Ereshkigal? —preguntó Gilgamesh, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Siempre está a mi lado—respondió Belet Seri, regresando a su labor.

Ereshkigal extendió una mano desde las sombras y llevaba una pluma sobre su palma. Su cuerpo se descubrió de las sombras como si estas fuesen telas suaves que se deslizaban por su espléndida figura. Su corona de rubí destellaba misteriosamente y su cabello rubio le concedían un aspecto mucho más benevolente que el de una diosa de la muerte.

—Gilgamesh de Uruk. ¡Qué desastre de travesía has tenido! Perdiste todas las oportunidades que te hemos dado ¿Realmente deseas dejar de ser un hombre? ¿Ser un dios no es suficiente para tu ego? ¿Acaso no sabes qué es lo que realmente deseas?

Gilgamesh podría haber estallado en ira, podría haber abierto sus portales y hacer de Ereshkigal un despojo, sin embargo, en contra de todo aquello, Gilgamesh sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

—Quiero regresar a Uruk. Mi pueblo me necesita.

—¡Vaya, vaya…! —exclamó Ereshkigal, apretando el puño en donde tenía la pluma—. Mira cuanto has cambiado. Gilgamesh del pasado jamás hubiese dicho tal cosa ¿Cambiaste el mundo de los dioses por prevalecer con un montón de mortales que tarde o temprano se unirán a mis líneas? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión tan drásticamente?

—Sé lo que es sufrir. Sé lo que es la muerte y sé lo que es el fracaso—comenzó Gilgamesh con una voz calmada—. Los humanos deben ser fuertes porque los dioses sólo juegan con nuestras vidas, se divierten con nuestra miseria y nos dan falsas esperanzas. Nada es una casualidad. Yo seré el héroe de los humanos, porque los dioses son soberbios y se regocijan con nuestras oraciones, nuestras plegarias. Constantemente estamos implorando por lo imposible. Debo proteger Uruk de las invasiones, de las pestes y los malos hombres, porque es nuestra única manera de protegernos de los dioses.

Ereshkigal se impresionó por sus palabras, tanto fue así que Belet Seri dejó de tallar en la tablilla y ambas se miraron, intercambiando miradas de sorpresa.

—Oh, Gilgamesh—susurró Ereshkigal, acercándose al rey—. Lamento lo que piensas, pero creo que tienes razón. Más, ¿Por qué ocurrirían las catástrofes? ¿Por qué siquiera existes tú? Tú mismo eres presa de tus palabras, porque tu origen divino te dio la soberbia, la gallardía y la fuerza inhumana. ¿Serás entonces el piadoso dios de los humanos? ¿Qué podrías hacer por Uruk para ser un héroe?

—Proteger—dijo Gilgamesh, alzando una ceja.

—¿De quién?

—De ellos mismos.

Ereshkigal suspiró y se llevó una mano a su mentón. Contempló la pluma entre sus dedos mientras la inspeccionaba.

—Has cambiado… Enkidu realmente cumplió con su misión: acabar con la malicia y egoísmo de Gilgamesh y aquí estás y nadie más que yo te podría creer. Los dioses no te creerán, tu pueblo tampoco. Belet Seri y yo somos testigos de que Enkidu cumplió su cometido, pero él…

—Fue traicionado—completó Gilgamesh—como yo, como la humanidad completa. Él sufrió lo que todo humano sufrirá e intenté apartarme de ese destino para salvarme y aquí estoy, despojado de todo. Gracias Ereshkigal—dijo con cierta ironía—, por darme la oportunidad de tener una esperanza vacía.

Ereshkigal curvó las cejas y negó.

—No era realmente mi intención, Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh alzó la vista e hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano, lleno de renovada soberbia.

—Como sea. Ereshkigal, regresa por mí el último día de mi vida para dar la pelea. Yo me devolveré a Uruk.

Ereshkigal tenía una expresión de descontento, como si las palabras de Gilgamesh no eran las que ella quería escuchar. Se ordenó su capa y alzó una mano en dirección de Belet Seri.

—Escribana mía deja de tallar por unos momentos—ordenó, sin dejar de mirar a Gilgamesh.

—Pero mi señora…

—Hazlo, porque después tendrás mucho trabajo.

Belet Seri dejó sus herramientas a un costado y se acomodó.

—Esto—Ereshkigal alzó el puño en dirección a Gilgamesh, quien se disponía a irse— pertenece a Enkidu

Gilgamesh se detuvo como si chocara con algo invisible. Abrió los ojos sutilmente al escuchar aquello. Se volteó y vio por el rabillo el ojo a la diosa, sosteniendo la mano en alto como si quisiera que Gilgamesh abriera una de las suyas para dejar caer algo.

Con recelo, Gilgamesh extendió la mano y Ereshkigal soltó la pluma que se deslizó por el aire elegantemente hasta depositarse sobre su palma. Era blanca con destellos verduzcos.

—Es una de las plumas de Enkidu. Su cuerpo desprende plumas que se desvanecen constantemente. Esta no se desvanecerá. La hechicé para que así fuese.

Gilgamesh miró la pequeña pluma en la palma de su mano y la emoción no se hizo presente.

—No la quiero—dijo, devolviéndola a Ereshkigal, quien mantenía la boca abierta completamente sorprendida.

—Pero…

—No la necesito. Vete Ereshkigal.

—Presta atención Gilgamesh—dijo Ereshkigal, hablando fuerte—. Esta pluma es una pluma de los sueños. Cada vez que te duermas con ella tocando tu piel, soñarás con Enkidu, como si fuese un día común y corriente, extraído de tus pensamientos, de tus vivencias y recuerdos, pero nada será real. Es un regalo peligroso, muy peligroso, porque podría conducirte a la locura. Debes recordar que sólo son sueños y nada más.

Gilgamesh sonrió con malicia y negó tajantemente.

—Otra de tus bromitas Ereshkigal—dijo, colocando las manos en la cintura—. Estoy harto de sus regalos inútiles, ¡Malditos sean todos ustedes!

—Si lo quieres ver así… sí, lo es—admitió Ereshkigal, seria—. Cada sueño que tengas con esa pluma reducirá un día tu vida.

—No la quiero—repitió—. Debo regresar a Uruk.

Ereshkigal frunció el ceño y tomó la pluma entre sus dedos.

—Eres un grandísimo tonto. Enkidu no te merece.

—Enkidu nunca me mereció—dijo Gilgamesh con una voz extrañamente segura—. No quiero saber nada más de él.

—Vete de aquí—Ereshkigal parecía enojada, como si la hubiesen insultado profundamente—, eres un desgraciado, Enkidu realmente no te merece. ¡Vete!

La diosa materializó una rarísima lanza que parecía un rayo. Con ella golpeó el suelo y Gilgamesh cayó repentinamente al vacío, en donde se desvaneció y se fue a negro.

_ "__¿Estarás para siempre conmigo?" _Preguntó Enkidu una tarde, apoyándose en el balcón de la habitación del rey, algo ebrios

_Yo sé que tú estás aquí para estar conmigo. _

_Hay cosas que en lo profundo de mi corazón nunca te dije, Enkidu. ¿Por qué? Por soberbia, por creer que eras parte de mis tesoros, una cosa más. Fuiste creado para mí y yo te traté como un objeto, como si estuvieses obligado a estar a mi lado._

_Jamás pude decírtelo y es mi mayor pena._

_Pero te olvidaré y lo siento, mi egoísmo no me deja pensar más allá._

_Alguna vez oí que tuviera cuidado con mis deseos, porque podrían volverse en mi contra. Quisiera entonces que se volvieran en mi contra y así olvidarte para siempre, para negar tu existencia por el resto de mis días. _

_Y mientras te olvide, yo gobernaré Uruk. _

Gilgamesh despertó.

A su lado, una mujer lloraba desesperadamente, gimoteando cerca del oído de Gilgamesh, mientras que otra mantenía respetuosa distancia, también con su rostro cubierto en lágrimas. Tenía frío, se encontraba desorientado y le costó entender en dónde se encontraba. Miró incrédulo a su alrededor y vio un montón de soldados observando la escena. Alzó la mano a su rostro para percatarse que el cabello le creció hasta los hombros. Se apoyó sobre las arenas y recordó de pronto que él había caído dormido en ese lugar, quizás cuanto tiempo atrás.

Era de noche. La mujer abrazaba a Gilgamesh y colocaba una manta sobre sus hombros. Con agua fresca limpió sus ojos, con un paño suave quitó la arena de sus brazos y le dio de beber. Gilgamesh se encontraba completamente confundido cuando a la orden de la mujer de pie, los soldados lo tomaron de los brazos con delicadeza y lo subieron a un carruaje elegante, lleno de almohadones cómodos y mullidos. Ambas se subieron al carro y en el sopor del sueño, Gilgamesh recordó sus nombres.

—Nidasag y Siduri… —susurró y Nidasag largó a llorar nuevamente.

Ella tomó una de sus manos y se inclino con dificultad y para besarla un sinfín de veces. Gilgamesh sintió algo de vergüenza por la escena y apartó la mano sin fuerzas.

—Gilgamesh, mi único rey—dijo Nidasag entre lágrimas—. Has desaparecido meses y creímos que Uruk caería en la desgracia. Creímos que los dioses te llevaron de nuestro lado y como pobres desdichados debíamos gobernar en el desorden absoluto. Uruk te necesita.

—Lo sé—contestó aún aquejumbrado por el sueño profundo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué has huido así? —preguntó Siduri, con cierto temblor delator en su voz.

Gilgamesh volteó la cabeza en dirección a Siduri y su rostro serio denotaba algo de enojo. Sus aretes dorados se balancearon con el girar de su cabeza y destellaron sutilmente.

—¿Quién te crees para cuestionar mis decisiones? Cierra la boca y llévame de vuelta a Uruk.

Siduri muy al contrario de ofenderse, sonrió al ver que ese era Gilgamesh tal como lo recordaba.

La travesía hacia Uruk no era corta, es más, en toda la noche no se detuvieron ningún momento para descansar. Gilgamesh iba dormitando sobre los almohadones siendo consciente del dolor de cuerpo que traía encima. Sus brazos estaban quemados por el sol y no quería ni imaginar el estado deplorable de su grandiosa imagen: nadie debía verlo hecho un vago cualquiera.

En uno de sus devenires, se sentó y miró cómo el amanecer estaría pronto a llegar.

—Siduri—comenzó a pesar de que ella se encontraba media dormida—, cuéntame qué ha pasado con Uruk en todo este tiempo.

Siduri se alzó y se acomodó para hablar.

—Hemos caído en anarquía. Muchos miembros del consejo de sabios han querido tomar el trono de Uruk, pero Nidasag y yo hemos intentado mantener todo como estaba. El ejército sigue siéndote fiel y los generales me han apoyado en tu búsqueda. Creí que no podría hacerme escuchar más, por eso salí a buscarte con el miedo latente de regresar a Uruk sin ti y encontrarla regida por uno de tus ambiciosos consejeros.

Gilgamesh rio por lo bajo y negó con suavidad.

—Montón de mestizos estúpidos, descuida, haz hecho un buen trabajo. Pronto serás recompensada.

Siduri se quedó de piedra al escuchar que Gilgamesh la elogiaba. Conforme se componía de tal sorpresa, acarició sus manos y acomodó su velo.

—Sólo quiero que regreses a tu ciudad y reines como siempre lo has hecho. Muy al contrario de lo que he oído estos días, tú eres un buen rey. Eres el único rey a mis ojos.

Gilgamesh estrechó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo el calor de su ego volver a encenderse.

Ya para mediodía, después de tomar otra siesta, Gilgamesh vio a lo lejos las murallas de Uruk. En lo alto, flameaban estandartes diferentes a las que siempre galardonaban la puerta principal. Gilgamesh frunció el ceño al encontrarse con un reino deteriorado, con murallas sucias y banderas rotas.

—¿Qué es este tiradero? —susurró, afirmándose de la ventanilla del carruaje— No puede ser posible que por mi ausencia, Uruk se encuentre literalmente en ruinas, ¿Tan difícil es mantener la administración de algo tan simple como la limpieza?

—Es que todos se han rebelado contra todos. No iban a recibir órdenes déspotas de gente que no era el rey. Lo del consejo de sabios es real, entre ellos mismos pelearon para asumir tu cargo y ese caos se reflejó hacia las demás labores. Esas banderas que ves ahí son el resultado de una de las tantas riñas. Planeaban cambiar los escudos y estandartes de Uruk. Aún no le hallo sentido.

—El consejo completo se irá a la cárcel. Tendré que elegir nuevos consejeros para este desastre de ciudad.

Cuando Gilgamesh dijo aquello, las puertas de Uruk se abrieron y se toparon con una ciudad llena de suciedad y polvo. Los farolillos se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo, el mercado era pobre y con precios exagerados, los boticarios estaban desprovistos de medicina, los templos se caían a pedazos.

—¿De verdad esto ha ocurrido por sólo ausentarme unos meses?

—Han sido muchísimos meses los que has estado lejos, pronto se cumpliría un año del día que desapareciste, días después de que…

—Enkidu muriera, sí—completó Gilgamesh, totalmente indiferente—. Lo recuerdo bien, sólo que no estuve consciente del tiempo que transcurrió a mi alrededor. En mis sueños fueron sólo unas semanas, creo.

—¿Has soñado con algo en particular? —preguntó Nidasag, acomodándose su coronilla de oro.

—No te interesa.

Llegado al palacio, Gilgamesh descendió por sí mismo a pesar de su lamentable estado. Una de sus piernas dolía de sobremanera y sus músculos se hallaban dormidos. Comenzó a ascender las escalinatas con Nidasag detrás de él. Al llegar a la primera planta se topó con un montón de taburetes dispuestos como quien dictase una especie de clase desde su trono. En su silla real se encontraba dormido uno de los consejeros más viejos del concilio y Gilgamesh hirvió en rabia, no obstante, se detuvo.

—No tengo fuerzas aún para lidiar con esto. Iré a tomar un baño.

Dicho esto, Gilgamesh se fue a sus aposentos.

Persona que se topaba con el rey quedaba genuinamente sorprendida con lo distinto que se veía, más por el semblante serio y sombrío que traía encima. Gilgamesh no prestó atención a nadie en particular y entró en su habitación.

Al menos esta se encontraba en orden. El balcón lucía como siempre, las almohadas en el suelo, las exquisitas alfombras dispuestas, los doseles de cortina, la campanilla de viento.

El cantar metálico de la campanilla le rememoró algunas escenas dolorosas. Sacudió la cabeza como espantándolas de su mente e hizo caso omiso, para internarse en el baño y comenzar con su ritual de limpieza.

Primero tomó un largo baño en agua helada, en donde incluso se permitió dormitar unos minutos. Luego de ello, cogió una de las navajas para recortar su cabello. Hace mucho no lo hacía por sí mismo, pero la calma que se atribuyó para arreglarse le permitió tener un acabado perfecto. El espejo pulido de plata le devolvía la visión del Gilgamesh de siempre, sin embargo, en sus ojos el brillo era distinto.

Había perdido casi un año de su vida buscando lo imposible.

Gilgamesh resolló sintiendo vergüenza de él mismo. Mordió las paredes internas de su boca y saboreó cierto sabor metálico que hizo que su lengua se retorciera. Salió de su baño, se vistió acorde al rey que era y alzó la cabeza para enfrentar a todos aquellos que osaron a creer que él, el gran Gilgamesh, había sucumbido a la locura de perder a su mejor amigo.

Luego de transcurrida una semana donde el caos se redujo a un montón de encarcelados y los sirvientes se esforzaron el triple por regresar el palacio a lo que era antes, Gilgamesh se encontraba lo suficientemente exhausto como para caer rendido todas las noches en su cama, olvidándose por completo de sus mujeres. El desorden económico, legislativo, jurídico e incluso el religioso era tal que sus jaquecas aumentaron con el pasar de los días.

El consejo de sabios nuevo era compuesto por jóvenes de familias acomodadas y algunos oficiales del ejército que se mantuvieron leales hasta los últimos días. Para sorpresa de todos, incluyó a Siduri entre los sabios a pesar de ser mujer, lo que molestó a algunos de ellos, sin embargo, no tenían el valor de manifestarlo después de ver la cantidad de gente encarcelada sólo por traición.

Una tarde en donde Gilgamesh se permitió descansar unos momentos, se dirigió a su habitación para tomar algo de aire desde su balcón. Cuando caminó sobre las alfombras se percató que el armario donde Enkidu guardaba sus joyas aún estaba dispuesto en una de las esquinas. Con recelo se acercó para abrirlo y encontró adentro sólo una pequeña caja de lapislázuli que abrió. En su interior se hallaba un par de aros olvidados. Recordaba bien aquellos aros y las ocasiones en las que Enkidu los usaba. Tomó uno de ellos entre sus dedos y se fue a su balcón.

Se apoyó en el borde para dilucidar Uruk aún devastada por los estragos de Ishtar, ya que nadie lideró la reconstrucción. Pensar en Ishtar le causó un revoltijo de bilis y de odio que hace mucho no experimentaba. Deslizaba el aro de oro entre sus dedos y lo observó unos segundos.

Se sentía solo.

Tenía cierta angustia en el pecho que le creaba un nudo en la garganta. Tragó para suavizar aquella sensación y cerró los ojos. Sus párpados tiritaron y temió sucumbir a la pena nuevamente, no obstante, la pudo retener por completo. Se había prometido no volver a llorar por Enkidu, más si transcurrió tanto tiempo desde su muerte.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no escuchó cuando Nidasag se acercó a él por la espalda. Cuando la sintió lo suficientemente cerca, alzó la voz:

—No deberías estar aquí sin permiso.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que no estás bien.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos en señal de desagrado y se volteó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Estoy mejor que nunca.

Nidasag sabía que era mentira. Agachó la vista y las joyas que adornaban su cabello produjeron un tintineo agradable.

Gilgamesh la miró un largo tiempo.

_"__No te quedes solo"_

Habló sin pensarlo mucho:

—Nidasag, cásate conmigo.

La consorte casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar aquello. Su sueño secreto, su deseo más preciado se hizo realidad de un momento a otro. Se llevó las manos a la boca y pestañeó incontables veces.

Gilgamesh dejó caer el aro al vacío y tomó la cintura de Nidasag para atraerla a su cuerpo y tomar su mandíbula con algo de violencia y besarla.

La canción _Hisho ga Furu yume _es uno de los endings de Fate/Grand Order: Absolute Demonic Front Babylonia y la traducción al español puede ser algo ambigua. ¡Lo siento!


	52. 48 Recuerdo

**Tablillas perdidas** **Capítulo 46** **Recuerdo**

La boda con Nidasag no era más que una cruel mentira.

Gilgamesh asistió al templo de Ishtar por mera obligación para consensuar su unión con la consorte. Aquella noche no la pasó con Nidasag y en ese momento, ella supo que era su manera de borrar la pena.

Nidasag lloró, sabiendo que su sueño jamás se haría realidad, pero se calmó conforme llegaba el amanecer y se permitió vivir esa mentira como si fuese su mejor momento en la vida.

Gilgamesh y Nidasag comenzaron a tener encuentros sexuales con el fin de tener un descendiente. A pesar de los intentos, Nidasag parecía ser infértil y eso no hizo más que acrecentar su pena.

Durante el día, Gilgamesh trabajaba arduamente y el reino poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su gloria y fama. Los mercados se abastecieron de productos, la economía se recuperó y Nippur estableció nuevamente los contactos comerciales para retroalimentarse en mercancías.

Gilgamesh se convirtió en un rey sabio y preocupado por su pueblo. Defendía las murallas si soldados de tierras lejanas venían a intentar perpetuar invasiones que siempre resultaban infructíferas. Algunos días paseaba cubierto por un manto entre los mercados, intentando distraerse de su vida de palacio. Comía en silencio, solo, sin ninguna cortesana, incluso su harem fue reduciéndose en números. No volvió a salir de aventuras por el mundo, no abandonó Uruk en ningún momento. Parecía repuesto completamente de la muerte de Enkidu, sin embargo, algunas veces cuando estaba solo, se dirigía al balcón de su habitación y observaba el horizonte, donde allá lejos se perfilaban los árboles de un bosque que alguna vez visitó con Enkidu para acabar con Humbaba. Ver ese bosque opacaba sus ojos, volviéndolos borrosos.

Nunca se permitía llorar. Prefería sentir el nudo en su garganta, la angustia apretando su corazón con su latir doloroso. A veces se dirigía al templo de Aruru del palacio y se quedaba largos instantes mirando el féretro de oro, con la extraña e inquietante sensación de saber que adentro se encontraba Enkidu… o la tierra de él. Aquella capilla siempre olía maravilloso, ya que las flores frescas aromatizaban el ambiente delicadamente, con una fragancia dulce que le recordaba al cabello de Enkidu.

Como él era un semidiós, comenzó a aprender de viejos sabios el arte de la magia. Tomó largo tiempo en dominarla y además de sus portales, ahora era capaz de controlar objetos mágicos o pronunciar variados hechizos, los cuales tenía pocas oportunidades de usarlos porque Uruk era una ciudad pacífica y los invasores ya no se atrevían a acercarse, ya que los ejércitos eran increíblemente dotados para el arte de la guerra.

Uruk renaciente, Nidasag a su lado, un pueblo contento por su rey mago, un consejo de sabios orgulloso, un tesoro invaluable en especies, un palacio bellísimo, un ejército fiel y con temple de acero. Oro, comida, vinos finos, mujeres y hombres.

Con todo eso a su favor, el dolor de Gilgamesh no hizo más que acumularse al fondo de su razón, olvidado como una piedra en el camino.

—¿Quieres que siga? —susurró Enkidu, masajeando el miembro de Gilgamesh entre sus manos.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Gilgamesh sonreía conforme los dedos de Enkidu eran más traviesos.

—Hmmm… —la lengua coqueta de Enkidu acariciaba sus labios semi sonrientes. Su mirada amielada entre los mechones de su cabello era la visión del placer mismo—, decía por si quieres tomar mi cuerpo.

Gilgamesh alzó las cejas recibiendo aquel comentario como un desafío. Sus manos recorrieron los muslos de Enkidu hasta tomar su cintura y acercarlo a él.

—Disponte—ordenó con firmeza, alzando la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados.

Enkidu colocó un mechón tras su oreja luego de mirarlo intensamente, se deslizó con elegancia y se acomodó sobre Gilgamesh, abriendo las piernas. Se encaminó hacia su oído y luego de resollar excitado, le susurró.

—Hazlo—Enkidu dejó un hilo de saliva desde su lengua hasta el lóbulo de Gilgamesh.

—Soy yo el que da las órdenes aquí—murmuró Gilgamesh, jugando con la cordura de Enkidu.

Las manos del rey escalaron por la espalda de Enkidu, enredándose en los cabellos para luego llegar a su nuca. Aprovechó que tuvo camino libre hasta su cuello y enterró los dientes en aquella piel blanca y llana, lo que produjo un suspiro ahogado por parte de Enkidu.

El ambiente era reinado por el olor a sándalo. Las humaredas elegantes se colaban entre los doseles de la cama, junto con la luz de las antorchas que flameaba en silencio. Un haz de luz destellaba en el muslo de Enkidu, lo que resaltaba su blancura. Gilgamesh llenó sus pulmones del aroma y su cuerpo sufrió un leve espasmo cuando se encontró profundo en Enkidu.

De pronto se encontró en un mar tranquilo, rodeado de aguas de un tono violáceo que reflejaban las nubes de la misma tonalidad. Una caricia invisible le crispó la piel cuando sintió un beso abandonado en su clavícula. Se dejó caer a la arena que estaba compuesta de millones de pequeños diamantes que brillaban con la escasa luz de la escena. Se hundió lentamente, consumido por el calor agradable que recorría su cuerpo. Alzó las manos y acarició el rostro de Enkidu, el cual se descubría como si quitara un polvillo de encima. Continuó acariciando su cuerpo hasta que finalmente fue completamente visible. Estaban los dos solos en esa playa, donde la brisa traía la paz más deseada del lo profundo del corazón.

—¿Estoy en tu consciencia? —preguntó Enkidu sobre sus labios, después de un apasionante beso.

—Esto…

El viento estremecía sus poros y el cabello de Enkidu rozaba su piel, produciéndole un cosquilleo eléctrico por el cuerpo, parecido al toque ácido de las frutas cítricas en su lengua. Fijó sus ojos en el cielo y decidió terminar la sesión.

—Ven—susurró a Enkidu.

Gilgamesh se incorporó con cierta dificultad y ofreció su mano a Enkidu. Sus dedos se entrelazaron fuertemente y ambos caminaron hasta la orilla del mar. El agua lamió sus pies y lentamente el atardecer cedió a una noche agradablemente azulosa, donde las estrellas titilaban en violeta y blanco azulado. Ambos se internaron más en las aguas al punto de tener que nadar en ellas.

—Me estoy disolviendo Gil—comentó Enkidu, alzando sus brazos mientras una arenilla brillante se desprendía de ellos. La tranquilidad en su voz no dio alarma alguna de la situación—, ¿Me dejarás hundirme profundo en este mar? Así estaré por siempre en tu corazón.

—¿Por qué mejor no regresamos a la orilla? —preguntó Gilgamesh con la misma armonía con la que Enkidu hablaba—, así jamás desaparecerás.

—Oh—Enkidu se sumergió por completo y su cabello comenzó a deshacerse entre las pequeñas olas—Si vuelvo a la orilla quedaré desperdigado en la arena. Prefiero tocar la profundidad de tus anhelos.

—Enkidu…—Gilgamesh levantó una mano para llevarse el cabello hacia atrás y en ese preciso instante, Enkidu terminaba de desintegrarse y hundirse remisamente.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos.

Dejó caer su mano a un lado de su cadera y, desnudo como estaba, se movió para acurrucarse dando la espalda a uno de los balcones. Su cuerpo aún estaba húmedo por sus propios jadeos y lívido solitario, pero no logró llegar al ansiado momento en el que visualizaba a Enkidu teniendo un orgasmo. Siempre que intentaba ayudarse con el placer, terminaba pensando en cosas profundas que le desviaban de su objetivo. Para ello resultaba más efectivo estar con Nidasag o con cualquier concubina, menos consigo mismo. Esta vez su imaginación le entregó cierta paz que logró almacenar unos momentos en su consciente.

Era imposible olvidar a Enkidu, por mucho que se lo proponía todos los días, no obstante, al llegar la noche su promesa se desvanecía y la reminiscencia de Enkidu se paseaba efímera por sus recuerdos.

Solía dormir solo, le gustaba tener ese momento privado entre todo el ajetreo constante y agotador del día. Era como si el silencio trajera de vuelta a Enkidu en su magia nocturna. A pesar del dolor que ocultaba tras capas y capas de seguridad, podía dormir en quietud, rememorando sus más íntimos recuerdos.

Era como si Enkidu siguiera con él.

Al final de cuentas, él no lo traicionó, seguía existiendo en sus memorias.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de paz, Gilgamesh se durmió, sintiendo una presencia a su lado que respiraba parsimoniosamente después de haberse entregado al placer, como tantas noches de sus vidas.


	53. 49 Condena

**Capítulo 47** **Condena**

—¡Ya no quiero!

Era la segunda cachetada que Ereshkigal le proporcionaba a Enkidu.

Enkidu cayó al suelo agitado, sosteniéndose sobre sus manos.

Ese tipo de rabietas ya eran usuales en él. Limpió su nariz con el dorso de su mano y se colocó de pie con dificultad.

—Me iré quieras o no. Ya no me importa nada.

La diosa observaba con frialdad a Enkidu, sin siquiera darle un atisbo de esperanza.

—El destino te depara otro camino. Gilgamesh aún te necesita.

Enkidu calmó su respiración y dejó caer los brazos, resignado. Se sentó en taburete de su jaula y colocó las manos a ambos costados de su rostro, reposando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

Días atrás intentó huir del palacio para arrojarse a las aguas, desesperado por olvidarse de sí mismo. Alucinaba en agonía por las noches, deseoso de algo de misericordia por parte de Ereshkigal, pero la diosa solo se sentaba a observarlo con un dedo apoyado en la sien, inexpugnable.

—Enkidu—comenzó, con suavidad— ¿De verdad no quieres volver a ver a Gilgamesh?

—No—contestó en voz baja—, no quiero verlo.

Ereshkigal se sentó a su lado y negó.

—¿Dónde quedó todo ese amor que le profesabas?

—Muerto.

—¿Ya no lo amas?

—No.

Ereshkigal resopló y rodó los ojos.

—De verdad odio las mentiras.

—Cree lo que quieras.

Ereshkigal miró a Enkidu y colocó una mano en su espalda. La acarició y le habló con suavidad:

—Si hay algo que no muere es el amor. Creo que es uno de los deseos más poderosos que existe, es el sentimiento más intenso, más que el odio. No creo que tu estima haya muerto.

Enkidu negó con suavidad. Era cierto, su amor no moría, pero cada día era menos intenso. Le abordaba tortuosamente por las noches cuando el sueño no llegaba a él. Soñaba y alucinaba con Gilgamesh, con el calor de palacio, con el sonido de las copas al chocar. A pesar de que añoraba regresar a esos días, sus visiones no eran agradables, porque estaban acompañadas por la pesada niebla de la muerte.

De todas formas, de nada le servía eso.

Ereshkigal supo que no obtendría nada más de Enkidu y se levantó del banquillo, dejándolo a solas.

La puerta fue sellada y los guardias espectrales regresaron a sus posiciones. Enkidu se arrastró hasta sus mantas y se hizo un ovillo sobre ellas, disponiéndose a dormir nuevamente.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

—No creas que es en serio, tonto—le dijo Gilgamesh a Enkidu, después de beber un sorbo de vino—. ¿Acaso creías que algo tan ridículo ocurriría entre nosotros?

—No—negó Enkidu, tomando un trozo de manzana—, por supuesto que no existe la envidia. No tengo nada que envidiarte.

—Ni yo de ti. Es más, a veces me das lástima.

—Qué despectivo eres—dijo Enkidu, sintiendo el zumbido de algún insecto a su alrededor.

—Necesito serlo contigo. Mereces saber tu lugar.

—Estoy a tus pies.

—Y a mis pies debes estar—agregó Gilgamesh, completamente serio—, porque eso eres, un vasallo ridículo sin valor para mí.

Enkidu acomodó la coronilla de oro sobre sus cabellos y sonrió.

—Esto es una alucinación—se dijo, mirando su copa vacía.

—¿De qué hablas? —contestó Gilgamesh, sirviéndose vino y dejando a Enkidu con la copa extendida.

—Nunca me dirías algo así, no cuando nuestra amistad se forjó tan intensa—añadió Enkidu, retrayendo su mano y mirando el fondo vacío una segunda vez.

—¿Amigos? Jamás seré tu amigo. Me das asco.

Una mosca se posó sobre la mejilla de Enkidu. Él la apartó rápidamente y miró a Gilgamesh.

—No me dirías algo así nunca.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora. Eres escoria, inútil, sucio, roto y asqueroso. No eres agradable a los ojos de nadie.

Una segunda mosca se depositó en los dedos de Enkidu y él la miró atentamente.

—Gilgamesh, te voy a golpear.

Gilgamesh asintió divertido y acto seguido, arrojó el vino de su copa en dirección a Enkidu. Él cerró los ojos por reflejo y sintió como las gotas borgoñas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Sus pestañas verduzcas estaban cubiertas de vino, le costó abrir los ojos. Gilgamesh le miraba con una seriedad terrible, como si Enkidu dijera un insulto imperdonable.

—Púdrete en el infierno.

Una tercera mosca llegó a su antebrazo. La cuarta zumbó cerca de su oído. La quinta molestó a sus ojos. La sexta le recorrió el cuello y así las moscas venideras comenzaron a caminar por su piel, produciendo un cosquilleo desagradable. Enkidu dejó caer la copa y abrió la boca para gritar por ayuda, pero los insectos entraron y se comenzó a ahogar. Cayó al suelo, Gilgamesh lo miraba con desprecio y lo apartó con un pie. Enkidu alzó una mano en su dirección, pero esta se quebró, dejando que sus dedos cayeran al suelo. Gilgamesh se incorporó y los pisoteó, dejando el polvillo de la arcilla desperdigado tras sus pasos.

—Estoy alucinando—dijo, cuando las moscas dejaron espacio para que su lengua se moviese—. Ayúdame, ayúdame por favor.

Su cuerpo se quebró en más trozos. El abdomen se separó del torso y las piernas se trizaron en diagonal. Su brazo se deshizo y finalmente en su rostro un surco atravesó su nariz y la mandíbula cayó.

Enkidu logró llevar sus manos al rostro y restregárselo. Despertó y resopló.

—En Kur de vuelta—se susurró, sintiendo la boca seca.

Al menos aquella vez fue menos desesperante que otras veces.

—Enkidu—dijo una voz familiar.

Enkidu cerró los ojos y se volteó, dando la espalda a la jaula.

—Vete—dijo—. No quiero cenar hoy.

—No tienes que cenar ya—dijo Ereshkigal, afirmándose de los barrotes.

Enkidu se sentó en su lecho y miró a la puerta.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que no era Ereshkigal quien le observaba.

Era Ishtar.

Los espectros se encontraban en el suelo, desperdigados como telas abandonadas y maltrechas, sólo estaba Ishtar de pie, mirando a Enkidu.

Enkidu abrió los ojos de par en par y luego pestañeó sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sonrió, descubriendo la trampa de todo eso.

—Aún no despierto—se habló, dejándose caer sobre su almohada.

—Estás despierto—dijo Ishtar.

Esta vez la diosa no lucía como hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Vestía una capa rojiza de un material parecido a la piel de un caballo, pero con la caída del algodón. Su cabello caoba descendía ordenado por sus costados y sus ojos rojos relucían como dos farolillos infernales. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por completo y su ropa no era provocativa ni vulgar. Su rostro lucía armonioso en la seriedad plasmada en sus labios y cejas.

Enkidu giró la cabeza en dirección a Ishtar y puso los ojos en blanco. Los cerró y no dijo palabra alguna.

—Levántate—dijo Ishtar, con autoridad—, tengo algo que decirte.

—Adelante—indicó Enkidu sin abrir los ojos—. Dime toda la mierda que tengas que decir.

Ishtar no se ofendió por las palabras de Enkidu. Esperó paciente a que Enkidu abriera los ojos.

Una vez que Enkidu le miró, la diosa carraspeó y comenzó a hablar:

—Ereshkigal no debe saber que estuve aquí, seré breve y concisa.

"No puedo decir que me arrepiento de lo que hice, sin embargo, me han dicho que debo admitir que me excedí contigo. Creen que no mereces estar aquí. Lamento que mi inmadurez haya traspasado la línea de la cordura, pero sigo deseando a Gilgamesh. Ahora mismo se aleja cada vez más y más de mí y me duele no sabes cuánto.

"Me odiarás por estar aquí hablándote de esto y supongo estás en el derecho de hacerlo, pero he venido a tu lado para ofrecerte la solución de los dioses: ven conmigo al paraíso. No hace falta más agonía. Vivirás en la belleza de un lugar digno de tu altura.

Ishtar parecía que se hubiese aprendido aquel diálogo de memoria. Enkidu quedó confundido al oír sus palabras. Sacudió su cabeza como espantando malos pensamientos y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres humillarme frente a todos los dioses?

—Quisiera, pero no puedo hacerlo por ahora. Quizás en el futuro, cuando Gilgamesh ascienda a nuestras tierras, tenga los deseos de competir contigo.

Enkidu se acomodó entre las mantas y no dijo nada.

Ishtar frunció el ceño y se agachó a su nivel. Extendió una mano hacia Enkidu entre los barrotes, pero él, tan rápido como pudo, apresó la mano de la diosa entre cadenas. Ishtar quedó atrapada en una posición incómoda, no obstante, no forzó el amarre.

—No caeré en tus trucos sucios, puta.

—Has aprendido bonitas palabras de Gilgamesh—dijo con cierta ironía Ishtar—, pero no me enojaré. Vamos al paraíso y te dejaré en paz.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo.

—Gilgamesh irá al paraíso cuando muera. Al menos estarás a su lado para sacarme de quicio y hacerme sufrir si quieres.

Enkidu masticó las palabras. Sonaba tentador, sin embargo, no podía confiar tan fácilmente en ella, sobretodo después del calvario que le hizo pasar.

—No pienso ten…

Las palabras de Enkidu fueron interrumpidas por un alarido intenso.

—¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? —gritó Ereshkigal, con el rostro enrojecido—¡NO TE HE DADO EL PERMISO DE ABRIR MIS PUERTAS! ¡VETE!

Ereshkigal era la reina de Kur: ella era invencible en sus tierras, pero Ishtar tenía la bendición de los cielos. Ereshkigal podría hacer sufrir a Ishtar todo lo que ella pudiese, sin embargo, Ishtar tenía cierto poder por ser la favorita del panteón. Las cosas podían cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ishtar suspiró desde su altura y sonrió suavemente.

—Ereshkigal, hermana querida, no desesperes. Pronto me iré.

—Quiero que te vayas ahora—dictaminó Ereshkigal, con su espada ya en mano.

Ishtar negó y habló:

—No quiero pelear, es más te liberaré de tus problemas.

"Me llevaré a Enkidu.

Ereshkigal se llevó una mano al pecho y ahogó un suspiro. Su expresión se transformó de la sorpresa a la rabia.

—No—pronunció, caminando en dirección a Ishtar—. Vienes a quitarme todo lo que es precioso para mí, déjame en paz.

Ishtar tiró su brazo con fuerzas, sin embargo, las cadenas no cedieron.

—Enkidu—dijo con suavidad—, suéltame.

Enkidu, muy por el contrario, aferró con más ímpetu a Ishtar.

Ereshkigal corrió y empuñó su espada de forma extraña para dar una estocada a Ishtar, quien reaccionó con una patada. A pesar de estar en desventaja, podía defenderse bastante bien. Enkidu se esforzaba por mantener la atadura y Ereshkigal vio el acto como una preeminencia.

—Ereshkigal—dijo Ishtar, una vez que detuvo un segundo roce de espada con su capa—. Tomate esto con calma. Enkidu no pertenece a tu reino de sombras.

—¡ES MÍO! —gritó Ereshkigal, arrojando su espada lejos y tomando esta vez una lanza desde el aire—, Enkidu, suéltala, quiero demostrarle que en mi reino no tiene influencia.

—Ereshkigal—dijo Enkidu, serio—, yo no soy tuyo ni de Ishtar. No permitiré que se peleen por mí como si yo fuese un trozo de carne y ustedes dos perros sarnosos con hambre. Esto no hace más que motivarme a escapar y arrojarme a tus malditas aguas de una sola vez.

Ishtar palideció ante la idea. Anu, Enlil y Aruru la enviaron por Enkidu y debía regresar con él, ya que los dioses tenían planeado algo. Ishtar realmente no quería, sin embargo, consideraba que el plan de los dioses era sublime: era prioridad deshacerse de Enkidu bajo su supervisión, él era un peligro para todos. Tenerlo vigilado era la mejor opción. Enkidu amenazaba constantemente con arrojarse al mar, pero los dioses querían asegurarse de que así sería, pero antes, tenían cierto juego que llevar a cabo.

Enkidu accedió a soltar a Ishtar. Regresó a su postura relajada y se hizo un ovillo, deseando volver a dormirse, ya que comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Ishtar se cubrió con su capa y un sinfín de flechas con arcos de lapislázuli se materializaron en el aire. Caminó sin perder de vista a Ereshkigal y con una mano la detuvo.

—No puedes contrariar lo que los dioses han dictaminado. Enkidu debe regresar. Estos no son sus páramos. Tú lo sabes bien.

Ereshkigal apretó los puños y aborreció con todas sus fuerzas a Ishtar. Ereshkigal era mayor que su hermana, sin embargo, en ese momento pareciera que fuese al revés.

La batalla comenzó cuando Ereshkigal alzó las manos y del suelo emergieron cientos de lanzas vaporosas. Ishtar saltó y con el movimiento de su capa, las flechas salieron disparadas hacia su hermana.

El sonido estrepitoso de las armas chocando entre sí se expandió por todo el palacio. Los lacayos espectrales de Ereshkigal aparecieron para defender a su diosa, pero ella no permitió que intervinieran.

Ishtar, con un alarido parecido a una orden de guerra, llamó a su alrededor ciento de piedras preciosas que se iluminaron y salieron disparadas en forma de proyectil hacia Ereshkigal, quien las esquivó pegando brincos. Su espada se convirtió en lanza y la sacudió, soltando una onda de energía que llegó hasta Ishtar. La diosa cayó estrepitosamente por el suelo, produciendo que este se dañara y dejara una estela de destrucción tras de sí. De pronto el silencio reinó por unos instantes y se escucharon aplausos.

—¡Bien logrado, Ereshkigal! —vociferó Nergal, apoyado en un cimiento, ahora con los brazos cruzados—. Mira como tu hermanita quedó enterrada en la mugre.

Ishtar se levantó y flotó. Su capa ondeó producto del viento y entrecerró los ojos.

—Nergal—dijo Ishtar, preparando nuevos proyectiles—, no intervengas en esto, no te incumbe.

—Depende—contestó Nergal, haciendo un gesto elegante con una de sus manos—. ¿Por qué están peleando?

Ereshkigal apretó los dientes y contestó:

—Esta estúpida quiere llevarse a Enkidu a su paraíso.

Nergal abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas. Caminó pausadamente y se detuvo entre las diosas. Contempló a Ereshkigal con una sonrisa de medio lado y luego sacudió su cabeza.

—No me digas, ¡Qué pena!

Nergal caminó hacia Ishtar y en sus manos apareció una espada que parecía hecha de cristal que desprendía oleadas de aire frío, como hielo.

—Juguemos a algo. Si gana Ishtar, se lleva a tu mascotita al paraíso. Si ganas tú, te lo quedas. Si gano yo, lo arrojo al maldito mar, ¿Qué les parece?

—Nergal—dijo Ishtar, desvaneciendo sus armas y pisando los escalones—, no te metas en lo que no te conviene. Déjanos a solas.

—No creí estar de acuerdo con Ishtar en alguna cosa, pero ella tiene razón. Vete Nergal.

—Lamentablemente—dijo Nergal, blandiendo la espada y disponiéndose a luchar—, me quiero divertir. Tendrán que pelear conmigo: ¿Por quién apuestas, Enkidu? Seguro quieres que yo gane para por fin lograr tu deseo, ¿No?

Enkidu se encogió en su jaula. Llevó sus manos a los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerzas.

—No está pasando, no está pasando—susurró.

El estado de estrés en el que estaba sumido lo dejaban vulnerable. El ruido le asustó, creyó que estaba en un sueño nuevamente. Temió que los dioses se repartieran su cuerpo en tres para contentarse entre todos.

—Gil…—susurró y una lágrima surcó por su mejilla—, ayúdame.

—Vaya perro aburrido el tuyo, Ereshkigal—dijo Nergal al no obtener respuesta, enterrando la espada en el suelo—. Lo tienes bien entrenado de todas formas.

—¡Cállate Nergal! —gritó Ereshkigal y lanzó un destello luminoso contra él, que dio en la hoja de la espada.

—Me alegro de que aceptaras mi desafío—dijo Nergal, desenterrando la espada.

—No permitiré que entrometas tu nariz en esto, Nergal—dijo Ishtar, apuntándolo con un arco—. Tu padre Enlil ordenó que Enkidu fuese llevado al paraíso.

Nergal alzó una mano y un enorme halo azul se formó en el cielo. Descendieron cientos de espíritus torturados que flotaron fantasmalmente hasta que la espada absorbió sus almas. El griterío de desesperación era increíble.

Enkidu sólo apretaba sus oídos con fuerzas, como queriendo huir de todo. Gimoteaba en silencio y se encorvaba al punto que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho.

Ereshkigal gritó de rabia. Su ejército de huesos surgió del suelo y corrieron hasta Nergal e Ishtar para atraparlos y darles pelea. Ishtar expandió desde su cuerpo una energía tal que los espectros se deshicieron en polvillo. Nergal asió su espada y los golpeó con animosidad, riendo como si se tratase de una pelea de niños. Ishtar disparó ciento de flechas contra ambos, produciendo el caos auditivo nuevamente.

Ishtar descendió a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Ereshkigal.

Nergal hirió el brazo de Ishtar con una estocada.

Ereshkigal pateó con fuerzas la cabeza de Nergal.

La batalla era ardua y duradera. Ninguno de ellos daba tregua y la lucha cada vez era más intensa. Ereshkigal se tomó en serio los golpes de Nergal y le daba igual si tenía que matar a su consorte: ella defendería a Enkidu hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ella era la reina de Kur y nadie podía ganarle en su propio mundo.

Ereshkigal salió como una flecha disparada al cielo de su palacio por una patada de Nergal en el estómago. Golpeó su espalda contra el techo y se precipitó al suelo en caída libre. Ishtar aprovechó de atacar a Nergal con golpes filosos de energía invisible.

La espada de Nergal lo defendió del impacto directo de las piedras, pero su hoja se trizó. Nergal se enojó y la tiró lejos. De sus manos salió un hacha enorme de plata que parecía muy pesada, pero que el dios movía como si se tratase de un palo sin gracia.

Ereshkigal se levantaba a duras penas. Lloraba, sin embargo, no lo demostraría. Se secó las lágrimas como si se tratase de sudor y se arrastró para recoger su lanza.

—Enkidu—se dijo—, lucharé por ti. Te adoro.

Ishtar comenzó con una nueva oleada de flechas y piedras. Nergal atacaba a Ereshkigal y ella expandía ciento de almas que destruían las ondas de fuerzas que ambos dioses expandían.

La pelea comenzó nuevamente. Varias veces las flechas chocaban con fuerzas en la jaula de Enkidu, produciendo un ruido metálico molesto. Los barrotes se dañaban conforme más golpes recibían. Enkidu se encogió hacia un rincón, sobre sus tablillas con dibujos e historias que él mismo se inventaba. Él guardaba en sus esquinas flores y hojas que le hicieran sentir que algo lo unía aún a Uruk. Una de las tablillas se quebró bajo él, el cincel se enterraba en su costilla, sus mantas desordenadas le causaban calor.

—Quiero desaparecer—rogó Enkidu en silencio.

En su mente se rememoró una visión de ensueño: cada vez que Gilgamesh le sonreía con sinceridad, algo en su interior se regocijaba. Ver aquella visión le hizo aferrarse con fuerzas a la esperanza de que las cosas irían a su favor. Intentaba retener el aire de Uruk en sus pulmones, el dulzor en la lengua al ver a Gilgamesh sonreír, el rubor de sus mejillas.

Era su paraíso secreto, tan pequeño y volátil.

De pronto escuchó como la puerta de su jaula era abierta. Enkidu temió y se encogió más aún. Una mano lo tomó fuerte del brazo y lo levantó como si se tratase de un niño caído.

—Vámonos—susurró Ishtar.

Ishtar tenía un enorme manchón de sangre que cruzaba su hinchado ojo izquierdo y se perdía en su cuello. El cabello estaba desordenado y la ropa sucia y rasgada. Se apoyó en la reja descansando un momento, vigilando que Ereshkigal no volviera a levantarse. Quedó anonadada al ver las lágrimas de Enkidu plasmadas en sus mejillas. Cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza, divertida. Afuera de la jaula, Ereshkigal gemía y se arrastraba, alzando una mano en dirección a Enkidu. Nergal se encontraba inconsciente con un hilo de sangre desde su sien.

—Ishtar, por favor—rogaba Ereshkigal—. Yo gobierno Kur y soy invencible. Te mataré.

La diosa del inframundo se puso de pie, apoyándose en su lanza. Por mucho que el poder de Ereshkigal fuese magnificado en su propio reino, Ishtar era una de las diosas más poderosas de todo el panteón, por lo que darle la pelea era difícil.

Enkidu se resistió, pero Ishtar caminaba segura a pesar del dolor y ayudó a Enkidu a ponerse de pie.

Ereshkigal lanzó un nuevo rayo de luz hacia Ishtar, pero ella con un solo movimiento de su mano, apartó el ataque como si fuese una hoja molesta de otoño.

Enkidu se hallaba algo debilitado debido a su nerviosismo. Sus cadenas se enroscaron alrededor de las piernas de Ishtar para que no caminara más.

Enkidu no se sentía a gusto con Ereshkigal, pero prefería quedarse con ella a ir con Ishtar a quizás qué lugar. Forcejeó lo que más pudo con la diosa, pero su estado lamentable sólo lo hizo tropezar. Toda su fuerza, todo su poder sobre los dioses fue suprimida durante ese tiempo donde sólo se dedicó a dormir, sin embargo, él sabía que descansaba profundo en su corazón. Despertaría en cualquier momento.

Ishtar logró sacar una de las piernas de las ataduras de Enkidu y volvió a caminar, sosteniendo a Enkidu por los hombros. Ereshkigal corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Ishtar y se interpuso en su camino.

—Aún no acabamos con esto—dijo, agitada—. Enkidu pertenece a mi reino, Enkidu es…

Ishtar alzó una mano y un disparo de luz salió de su palma. Dio directamente a Ereshkigal y ella salió disparada hasta chocar con uno de los cimientos. Cayó con un gemido y su lanza quedó azarosa en el suelo.

Enkidu, aunando todas sus fuerzas, intentó desprenderse de la mano de Ishtar, pero su poder era un simple fantasma. Debía concentrarse, él podía hacerlo, jamás lo olvidó.

—Enkidu—dijo Ishtar, sonriendo algo molesta—, tranquilo. No ocurre nada, camina y te llevaré en mi carro al paraíso.

Enkidu se negó cuanto pudo a ir con Ishtar, pero nada de ello surgía efecto. Ereshkigal volvió a colocarse de pie, caminando lentamente hacia Ishtar, segura, expeliendo un aura amenazante.

—Azul… vuelve a mí.

—Ishtar, suéltame—ordenó Enkidu, respirando con fuerzas—. No te sirvo en el paraíso, déjame aquí.

Ishtar miró pesadamente a Enkidu y sonrió con cierta ironía.

—Me da pena verte aquí, Enkidu. Eres el resultado de mis malas decisiones. Por mis actos, Uruk, mi ciudad, ha caído en la ruina y la peste, Gilgamesh está lejos, tú abandonaste la tierra.

—Esto sólo se trata de ti, ¿No? —dijo Enkidu, arrastrando las palabras—, déjame aquí y todas tus malas decisiones puedes olvidarlas junto conmigo.

Ishtar volteó la cabeza hacia la salida del palacio de Kur. El silencio era ensordecedor después de la terrible disputa llevada a cabo. La diosa parecía más madura y seria, como si un hilo de sabiduría se hubiese filtrado en sus pensamientos infantiles.

—Vamos Enkidu, a un lugar mejor.

Ishtar arrastró a Enkidu hacia la salida, cuando una cadena se materializo en el cuello de Enkidu y Ereshkigal tiró de ella.

—AZUL PERTENECE AL INFRAMUNDO.

—Vaya nombre ridículo le has puesto. Deja eso o tendré que cortarlo.

Ereshkigal se animó con renovado vigor. Sus ropas destrozadas y su cuerpo magullado daban atisbos de que se encontraba cansada, pero la llama del deseo despertó en su corazón.

Ishtar resopló aburrida y miró hacia la entrada del palacio.

—No querrás hacer esto frente a nuestro hermano—dijo Ishtar, señalando los escalones de la salida.

Ereshkigal se detuvo en seco. Abrió los ojos y se guardó las palabras.

—… Ahora entiendo cómo es que entraste a mi reino.

En la escalera se encontraba un hombre sentado, mirando las plantas luminiscentes que cubrían los techos altos. Aquel hombre joven de cabellos caoba, volteó la cabeza y atravesó con sus ojos rojizos a Enkidu, como si fuesen dos flechas certezas.

—Enkidu—dijo con una voz fuerte y clara—. Jamás te había visto en persona.

Aquella presencia curvó los labios y su sonrisa era fácilmente confundible con lo macabro.

Ereshkigal se encaminó hacia Ishtar y retuvo a Enkidu. Enkidu cerró los ojos con fuerzas y comenzó a forcejear entre ambas diosas.

—¡YA DÉJENME! —gritó, logrando por fin soltarse de Ishtar—, maldita sea, no soy el juguete de nadie.

—Fuiste el juguete de Gilgamesh por mucho tiempo—dijo el dios, poniéndose de pie. La presencia alzó una mano y sonrió con bondad—. Ven Enkidu, vamos al paraíso. ¿Confías en mí?

—No se quién eres.

Ereshkigal hervía en rabia.

—Fuera los dos de mi palacio. Dejen a mi Enkidu en paz. Ustedes lo desterraron, ustedes lo condenaron, ahora no pueden quitármelo. Nadie sale de Kur y haré que ustedes tampoco salgan de Kur. Los mataré por su atrevimiento.

La diosa hizo aparecer lanzas desde el suelo y amenazó con destrozar a Ishtar. La diosa del paraíso sintió como su garganta se apretaba y miró al hombre de la escalinata como pidiendo piedad: ellos tenían un plan y si salía mal, se quedarían encerrados en Kur para siempre.

El dios entrecerró los ojos y pestañeó lentamente.

—Ereshkigal, vendrán nuevas almas a tu lado. Nergal y tú podrán disfrutar de ellas. Enkidu no te pertenece.

—Yo no pertenezco a nadie—dijo Enkidu, con rabia en su voz.

—Cállate Enkidu—dijo Ishtar con suavidad, escondiendo la agresividad en las curvas suaves de sus notas—, eres el arma de los dioses y debes obedecernos. Es nuestra voluntad que regreses al paraíso.

Enkidu dio un paso atrás, acomodando su túnica sobre sus hombros, ya que esta se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Su cabello corto flotaba espectralmente producto del aura intensa de Ereshkigal. En el techo, un remolino de almas atormentadas giraba, dispuesto para atacar a los dioses presentes si así su ama lo ordenaba.

Nergal despertó. Se apoyó en la empuñadura de su espada trizada, intentando alcanzar el hacha. Se levantó con dificultad y miró a Ishtar, Ereshkigal y al otro dios. Quedó boquiabierto al verlo y tragó con cierta prudencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Nergal, ignorando el hilo de sangre que cruzaba su blanca piel.

—Vengo por Enkidu—contestó el dios, acercándose a Ishtar—, ya suficiente he tenido del espectáculo que se han montado.

El dios se acercó a Enkidu con la intención de tomarlo.

Enkidu hirvió en rabia. Visualizó cuando amarró a Ishtar aquel día donde dieron muerte a Gugalanna. La fuerza recorrió sus puños con vigor renovado y sintió la energía propia de sus cadenas ahora inquebrantables: él era un arma y así se comportaría.

En un movimiento rápido, sus cadenas se materializaron y surcaron el aire para enroscarse en el brazo de dios. Este no reaccionó y sólo se limitó a mirarlas como si fuese un bicho extremadamente raro.

—¡Aléjense de mí! —dijo Enkidu, envolviéndose en cadenas para protegerse—, yo tengo poder sobre ustedes, no pueden…

El dios sonrió y alzó lo hombros.

—Puede ser, pero no quita que tendrás que darnos la pelea por mucho tiempo y ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

—Desaparecer—contestó Enkidu, tiritando, asustado por su destino.

Realmente no deseaba desaparecer, su deseo era otro, pero era un deseo casi imposible de cumplir. Si seguían molestándolo, él sería capaz de desafiar a todos los dioses.

Tenía el poder, pero no la voluntad.

—¿Ven? —dijo Nergal ya repuesto, caminando con su hacha increíble hacia el grupo de conversación—, al final de cuentas yo debería ganar y darle a nuestro pobre Enkidu lo que desea.

—Nergal, tú sólo deseas gozar su desaparición—dijo Ishtar.

—¿Acaso no te divertiste al aplastar su corazón? Todos los dioses vieron la bilis en tu lengua cuando condenaste a Enkidu. Te gustó hacerlo, tienes malicia en el corazón.

—Cállate—dijo Ishtar con calma.

—Sigues siendo la misma ninfómana de siempre—provocó Nergal, con una sonrisa engreída.

Ishtar entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, como espantando las palabras. Nergal alzó una ceja al ver que la Ishtar infantil y chillona de siempre no salió a defenderse.

—Estás jugando—dijo Nergal, acomodando su capa sobre los hombros.

—No querido primo—contestó el dios a Nergal, sin dejar de vigilar a Enkidu, que se cubría cada vez más en cadenas y cadenas, quedando un cuerpo envuelto en metal—, esto es serio.

Nergal miró a Ereshkigal y esta última miraba el suelo, apoyada en su espada de forma extraña que se materializó entre sus manos.

—¿Para qué? —dijo Ereshkigal, apagada— ¿Por qué me quitan lo único hermoso de mi reino? No lo comprendo. Sé que Enkidu no pertenece a este lugar horrible, pero aquí está bien.

—No lo está—contrarió Ishtar, dejando que su cabello ondeara—, corre el constante peligro de arrojarse al mar del olvido y no podemos perder tan perfecta obra de Aruru. Debemos cuidarlo en los páramos donde debe correr libre y feliz.

—Él no será feliz ni aquí ni en el paraíso—dijo Ereshkigal, sin despegar la mirada del suelo—porque tú le quitaste todo.

Ishtar resopló y cerró los ojos.

—No es el fin del mundo. Probablemente Gilgamesh irá al paraíso al final de los tiempos y yo tendré que lidiar con semejante molestia.

—Gilgamesh debe conocer la muerte—dijo Ereshkigal, arrastrando las palabras—, debe pasar por mi reino.

—El destino de Gilgamesh será acorde a sus acciones—dijo el dios, levantando una mano para evitar una nueva disputa—. Sea como sea, Enkidu no depende de él, por muy intenso que sea el vínculo entre los dos. Los dioses somos quienes regimos la vida de los demás.

Un estallido enorme surgió desde el punto donde se encontraba Enkidu. Los presentes salieron desperdigados por todos lados y Enkidu brillaba intenso, como una estrella dorada. Dio un paso al frente y habló fuerte y claro:

—Ustedes los dioses son un montón de cobardes. Deciden creyendo que tienen poder ante los demás. Estoy cansado de ustedes, de sus órdenes, de sus disputas ridículas, si es necesario acabaré con todo el panteón.

—¿Y luego qué? —dijo Nergal en tono de burla, incorporándose con dificultad—¿Vas a traer a tu príncipe a tu lado? No seas ridículo Enkidu, si quieres demostrarnos que tienes el control sobre ti, ve y abre las puertas del inframundo y arrójate de una buena vez al maldito mar.

La luz se fue atenuando a medida que Enkidu temblaba.

Pensó en Gilgamesh y en qué haría en una situación como esa. Apretó los puños y lo imaginó a su lado, riéndose de los dioses, dándole el valor que sólo él podría darle.

—Cállate—gritó Enkidu, colmado de odio.

Enkidu disparó una cadena a una velocidad exorbitante. Fue tan repentino que ninguno de los dioses pudo haberlo previsto. La cadena atravesó el abdomen de Nergal y se enterró en la pared.

Nergal miró su cuerpo y sus manos ensangrentadas tomaron la cadena para romperla, lamentablemente sólo parecía un niño intentando abrir un envase demasiado duro para sus manos.

Los dioses se incorporaron en posición defensiva. La frialdad en el rostro de Enkidu era palpable. Ishtar tragó y una gota de sudor cayó sutilmente por su frente. Miró de reojo al dios que decía ser su hermano, pero él estaba con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, con toda la confianza del mundo. Ishtar no daba ningún paso fuera del círculo de lanzas que le amenazaban. Despegó su cuerpo del suelo y flotó disimuladamente, aprovechando que Ereshkigal estaba anonadada.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —gritó Nergal, dejando que un hilo de sangre saliera de su boca—¡MALDITA PORQUERÍA! ¡TÚ Y ERESHKIGAL PUEDEN MORDER MIERDA!

Ereshkigal corrió en dirección a Enkidu. Una nueva cadena salió disparada y atravesó parte del brazo de la diosa. Ereshkigal gimió y miró con los ojos lleno de lágrimas a Enkidu.

—Sé que fallaste a propósito—dijo angustiada Ereshkigal—. Déjame ir y te defenderé de todos ellos. Daremos muerte si es necesario, soy la daga final, el veneno mortal, déjame luchar a tu lado.

—Ya basta—dijo el hermano de Ishtar.

El dios caminó en el escenario destruido, acompañado de la tos compulsiva de Nergal.

—Enkidu—comenzó de nuevo—, ven conmigo al paraíso. Ya no es Ishtar quien te invita. Kur no te permite salir de este lugar, pero en el paraíso podrás pasearte con libertad. Tu vida no regresará, pero la vitalidad sí.

Enkidu dispuso una tercera cadena, pero no la disparó.

—¿Cómo confiar en sus promesas estúpidas? —dijo, con rabia—, yo ya no tengo miedo.

—¿Y a Aruru?

Enkidu guardó silencio. Las plumas de su cuerpo volaban y se perdían en la oscuridad del palacio. Las hermosas jaulas de oro fueron destruidas al igual que el resto del salón. El aire helado de Kur se colaba por los presentes y tensaba más aún la situación.

—Aruru es otra diosa más, nada en particular.

—Enkidu, regresa al paraíso—dijo el dios, con suavidad en su voz.

El cabello caoba y los ojos rojos demostraban que el dios era hermano de Ishtar, es más, era tal el parecido que a simple vista cualquiera podría deducir que eran gemelos. A pesar de que el dios, Ishtar y Ereshkigal eran hermanos, parecía que fuesen simples desconocidos en ese momento. Su mano blanca extendida no recibió respuesta por parte de Enkidu.

—Bien—se contestó el dios, dejando caer su mano al costado—. Ishtar…—la diosa alzó la cabeza a modo de respuesta—. No tenemos control en Kur, pero si de la entrada. Rompe las puertas del inframundo.

Ereshkigal gritó de una manera indescriptible. Enkidu supo que aquello era suficientemente malo como para soltar a Ereshkigal. La cadena se desvaneció y la diosa enfrentó a su hermano.

—¡Si haces eso el orden natural de las cosas se desequilibrará! ¡Quién entra a Kur no debe regresar!

El dios rio bajo, fijando sus ojos de fuego en los de Ereshkigal. Arregló su cabello y habló con naturalidad:

—Si Enkidu no quiere ir al paraíso, pues entonces que todos lo hagan menos él. No me importa. Que el reino de los humanos caiga y que Uruk desaparezca bajo el manto del final: sus ciudadanos, sus animales, los niños, los profesores, las odaliscas… Gilgamesh. Todos contagiados con el pútrido olor de la muerte.

Ishtar se mantenía estática. Miró a Enkidu pesadamente y abrió la boca:

—Me parece imprudente tu decisión—dijo, mirando a su hermano—. Me sorprende viniendo de tu sabiduría. Quieres desatar el juicio final sólo porque el imbécil de Enkidu no quiere obedecer. Supongo que está bien.

Enkidu soltó a Nergal y lo dejó caer, sin importarle su integridad. Retrocedió: a pesar de que no quería luchar más, él comprendía el equilibrio y la importancia de Kur en todo el delicado ciclo de la vida. Si las puertas desaparecieran, las almas regresarían a la tierra y la vida se vería invadida de muertos deseosos de respirar, de almas pútridas que consumirían todo lo vivo: básicamente el mundo sucumbiría. Miró a Ereshkigal y luego a la jaula donde alguna vez estuvo Lirio. Suspiró y estrechó los ojos.

—Ereshkigal—dijo Ishtar, mientras su cuerpo se elevaba—, lo siento mucho. No es mi intención romper tus puertas, pero órdenes son órdenes.

Ereshkigal alzó las manos y las almas que flotaban en el techo se desplomaron a una enorme velocidad, creando una pared espectral que bloqueaba la salida.

—No permitiré que ustedes intervengan en mi reino—dijo ya calmada—. Conozco mi posición y mi deber.

"Lo siento, Azul.

Ereshkigal se volteó y miró a Enkidu con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se dejó caer de rodillas y descendió la cabeza.

—Era cierto, Enkidu. No debes confiar en nosotros los dioses porque somos traicioneros y yo te traiciono ahora. No puedo permitir que Kur se derrumbe por retenerte a mi lado. Debo entregarte y dejarte ir, por el bien del universo. Mas allá de Kur no tengo el poder suficiente. Defender esas puertas puede costarme más caro de lo que crees. Tengo… no, debo asegurar la integridad de Kur.

Enkidu abrió los ojos sutilmente y posteriormente su expresión se volvió amarga.

—Traición o no—dijo Enkidu—, al final de todo, nunca sería mi decisión la ganadora.

—Nunca fui tu amiga—dijo Ereshkigal, sin dejar de llorar—, porque soy una diosa y eso automáticamente me convierte en tu enemiga. Perdóname por intentar acercarme a ti.

Enkidu no parecía afectado por las palabras de Ereshkigal. Miró a Ishtar, a su hermano y a Nergal para finalmente dejar caer los brazos.

—No creas que esto es por mí—dijo Enkidu a Ereshkigal, con la frialdad de su indiferencia—, pero Kur debe permanecer. Nos separaremos ahora tal como te dije un día. Al final llegó el momento y no es como yo hubiese deseado.

"Hasta siempre, Ereshkigal.

Enkidu caminó sobre los escombros hacia Ishtar y sin mirarla se puso a su lado. Las lanzas a sus pies desaparecieron e Ishtar pudo moverse con libertad.

—Buena decisión—dijo el dios, sonriendo con armonía—, todo como debe ser. Kur intacta, Enkidu en el paraíso. Regocíjate por Enkidu, Ereshkigal—agregó—, porque él estará bien de ahora en más.

Ereshkigal no miró a su hermano, solo permaneció con los ojos clavados en el suelo, mientras su pecho se alzaba en espasmos.

La pared de espíritus se deshizo e Ishtar caminó, invitando a Enkidu a su lado.

Enkidu consideró atacar a Ishtar, sin embargo, descartó la idea enseguida, temiendo que el hermano de Ishtar ordenara la destrucción de las puertas. Sabía que ellos dos tenían en poder suficiente para devastar el universo si así lo deseaban, prefirió no contrariarlos… por ahora.

—Espera Azul…—dijo Ereshkigal, poniéndose de pie.

Ereshkigal caminó con algo de dificultad hacia una de las esquinas de su palacio y regresó con una flor entre sus manos que brillaba tenuemente en azul.

—Es para ti, por eso te nombré Azul, porque esto es lo más bello que tengo en este mundo. Llévala contigo y plántala en el paraíso.

Enkidu sintió un revoltijo en sus emociones al ver los ojos llorosos de Ereshkigal. Recibió la flor entre sus manos y a pesar de todo, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Eres buena, Eresh—dijo, levantando su mano para acariciar su cabello—. Recuerda que Kur puede ser un lugar mejor.

—Lo será gracias a ti.

Ishtar miraba hacia la puerta abierta vigilada por los vasallos del paraíso.

—Es hora de irnos—dijo el dios, tomando a Enkidu por los hombros—, lo siento Ereshkigal—dijo, con cierta ironía en su voz.

Ereshkigal no contestó nada. Se quedó mirando el suelo con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Ishtar, su hermano y Enkidu comenzaron a descender los escalones para regresar a las puertas. Enkidu miraba atrás y la desesperación le invadió: ¿Sería cierto lo del paraíso? ¿Dónde más podrían llevarlo?

En el peor de los casos, lo arrojarían al mar y eso no estaba mal… no había peor lugar que Kur.

Cadenas doradas comenzaron a rodearlo, apegándose a su cuerpo como una armadura. Miraba el suelo y sintió como una única lágrima escapó de él.

Aunque Ereshkigal le dijera lo contrario, ambos serían amigos para siempre.


	54. 50 Miseria

**Capítulo 48** **Miseria**

—Estoy embarazada—anunció Nidasag, una noche donde Gilgamesh y ella cenaban juntos en el balcón de la habitación.

El rey masticó su bocado tantas veces hasta que se volvió innecesario. No parecía sorprendido ni mucho menos feliz.

—Bien—musitó luego de tragar el alimento e ir por otro trozo más—, ya era hora.

Nidasag miró de reojo a Gilgamesh y descendió la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si es mujer?

—Quedarás embarazada de nuevo hasta que sea hombre—contestó Gilgamesh, sin prestar atención del todo.

—Oh…—Nidasag arregló sus joyas algo apenada: sabía que Gilgamesh no mostraría emoción alguna por su noticia, pero mantenía la tonta esperanza de que así sería—está bien, será como tú dictamines—, pero quisiera decirte que este hijo tuyo es mi mayor teso…

—Vete—ordenó Gilgamesh de pronto, levantándose de su puesto.

Nidasag reverenció a Gilgamesh apenas se dispuso a irse y se retiró del lugar, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Gilgamesh olvidó el asuntó del embarazo tan rápido como Nidasag desapareció.

Tenía algo importante que hacer esa noche.

Algo muy importante.

Se aseó y peinó su cabello después de retirar algunos adornos de oro que lo decoraban. Al mirarse al espejo se encontró más envejecido que años atrás. Cierto malestar en el estómago le perturbó al pensar en ello; recordar a Ereshkigal con esa mirada que parecía ser comprensiva pero que sólo encerraba frialdad.

Enfundó sus pies en las sandalias y se orientó hacia la salida de su habitación.

Eran altas horas de la noche. Tardaron en cenar puesto que Gilgamesh trabajó todo el día junto al concilio para reinstaurar las viviendas destruidas en la zona norte de Uruk. Llevaba horas revisando costos y balances económicos con los expertos en ello. Terminaba tan cansado que muchas veces olvidaba la melancolía que traía consigo y simplemente se dormía.

Pocas veces dormía con Nidasag, sólo cuando él era dominado por sus deseos carnales que, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se fueron atenuando. Las fiestas no eran tan pomposas como antes, aunque a veces el desenfreno se apropiaba de él al beber. Pensaba en ello cuando llegó a la torre astronómica donde Enkidu solía estudiar las estrellas. Los astrónomos y magos reverenciaron al rey apenas hicieron contacto visual y mantuvieron sus cabezas agachadas.

—Fuera de aquí—dictaminó Gilgamesh, sin realmente ser agresivo.

Los presentes se esfumaron por donde mismo llegó Gilgamesh.

El rey se acercó donde se encontraba las piedras de lectura dispuestas en finas cuerdas que eran deslizadas para desviar rayos solares y lunares. Con sus dedos acarició la superficie de una de ellas y suspiró.

Hace aproximadamente dos años Enkidu había muerto.

La quietud de la noche le trajo el sonido de la brisa a sus oídos. Algunas piedras chocaron con otras y desprendieron un sonido agradable, como si un trozo de metal cayera con armonía al suelo. Cerró los ojos y rememoró aquella última noche antes de que todo comenzara a desmoronarse: habían asistido a ese lugar, a hablar sobre ellos mismos. Enkidu le había dicho que lo que sentía no era nada importante.

Siempre tendría la duda si aquello era realmente verdadero, pero recordó que momentos antes de morir en sus brazos, Enkidu le dijo que lo amaba.

—¿Por qué? —susurró mirando el destello de una de las piedras— ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?

Todo era culpa de Ishtar. Todo, absolutamente todo. Ella no tuvo la valentía de volver a Uruk y enfrentar a Gilgamesh. Ningún dios, ni su madre, fueron por su auxilio. Sólo Ereshkigal y Utnapishtim tuvieron cierta piedad con él.

Apoyó la frente en la pared y cerró los ojos reflexionando.

Por mucho que lo deseara, las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes.

Recordarlo no hacía más que hacerlo caer en ese pozo ridículo de la impotencia. Nada servía, nada cambiaría los sucesos, lo único que curaría su tristeza era la superación y le estaba costando tanto trabajo que muchas veces caía en desesperación, como ahora.

Con su puño, golpeó la pared y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que oyó una cacofonía seca. Se volteó a ver el origen de dicho sonido y se percató que pisó la tablilla con la que los astrónomos presagiaban los eventos naturales venideros. Se quejó audiblemente y la pateó por mera rabia.

Aquello le recordó algo.

Enkidu quebró una tablilla cierto día que se encontraban en la biblioteca. Ese día, él se hallaba especialmente extraño y se dispuso a transcribir la tablilla estropeada. Gilgamesh se planteó si sería buena idea regresar por ese escrito y recorrer las líneas cuneiformes que talló Enkidu, quien tenía una caligrafía algo desastrosa. Con el masoquismo brotando desde el fondo de su alma, resolvió irse del observatorio rumbo a la biblioteca.

Bajo las escaleras y una conmoción intensa le invadió: ver la tablilla le rememoraría con claridad el sonido del cincel removiendo la tierra de la superficie, su respirar, el desliz de sus manos para quitar los excesos. La emoción comenzó a embargarle al punto de que sus pasos se aceleraron y se convirtieron en zancadas. El corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, la respiración dolía al llegar a sus pulmones. Su mente se revolvió.

Al llegar al archivo, los guardias se apartaron y él entró sin más, irrumpiendo la lectura de los eruditos que estudiaban a altas horas de la noche. Fue directamente al estante de astronomía y se dio el trabajo de buscar una por una la tablilla correspondiente. En las orillas tenían escrito los contenidos principales de cada volumen y finalmente, encontró una en la sección desclasificada, cuyo lomo estaba en blanco. Se subió en un taburete y con el temblor de sus manos, la retiró.

Aquella era la tablilla indicada. El vuelco en el corazón hizo que sus manos temblaran.

La emoción le embargó nuevamente y tomó la tablilla para internarse en el jardín más lejano de los hombres estudiosos: era uno que se encontraba al centro de la biblioteca, en donde se localizaba un estanque con peces coloridos que recorrían las aguas calmas.

Se sentó en la orilla de la piscina artificial y sostuvo la tablilla.

Gilgamesh realmente esperaba leer un aburrido instructivo astronómico, pero conforme sus ojos develaban el significado de las primeras cuñas, su respiración se detuvo y el corazón bombeó con fuerzas.

_"__A veces quisiera saber el significado de estar vivo..."_

Sus dedos aferraron con cierto temblor la tablilla: se ahogó cuando leyó las siguientes líneas.

Roto. Enkidu se sentía roto.

Abrió los ojos levemente intentando mantener la expresión fría y calmada, pero una pesada lágrima le traicionó y cayó densa sobre la tablilla. Tragó por mero nerviosismo y el labio inferior le tiritó levemente. Miró por el rabillo del ojo escudriñando por alguna persona: se alivió al saber que se encontraba solo.

Enkidu se lo dijo muchas veces, que se sentía incompleto, incomprendido, fuera de todo lugar y él jamás se detuvo a escucharlo, si no que simplemente le reprochaba sus palabras. Nunca creyó que realmente Enkidu necesitaba ser escuchado: quizás vivió en dolor, en descompensación de poseer algo quebrado en su interior.

La tablilla tiritó en sus manos.

_ "__¿Acaso estaré roto como una tablilla que se cae al suelo? Supongo así es como luce un artefacto inútil que jamás cumplió su función" _

—No digas eso—susurró Gilgamesh, con los ojos borrosos.

Supuso que Enkidu no era completamente feliz a su lado, las sonrisas que sus labios le regalaban probablemente eran producto del dolor que debía ocultar día a día, del dolor de encontrarse vacío.

Gilgamesh fue egoísta. Sólo vio su propia felicidad con Enkidu a su lado, pero no fue consciente en ningún momento qué era lo que Enkidu necesitaba para estar bien.

Otra lágrima se desplomó sobre el dorso de su mano.

_"__Me encanta ver como deslizas tus dedos por la superficie de la tablilla, como mantienes el ceño fruncido mientras tus labios se mueven en silencio. Tienes un espasmo en la pierna cuando te concentras, te molesta un mechón de tu cabello que está algo largo, juegas seguido con uno de tus aretes: realmente eres perfecto."_

—Oh, maldita sea.

Gilgamesh dejó la tablilla de lado y ocultó sus ojos tras sus manos, restregando su frente. Respiró profundo, calmando el pesar que comenzó a extenderse en su pecho.

¿Cómo fue tan ciego?

Había una cosa que estaba clara: Gilgamesh dio todo lo posible dentro de su inconsciencia a Enkidu. Él intentó enseñarle lo que adoraba, creyendo que era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Desde que comenzaron a acercarse, a hacerse amigos, a compartir caricias, Gilgamesh sólo deseó su felicidad.

Sentir que había fracasado en parte era doloroso.

Muy doloroso.

Volvió por la tablilla, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por no perder la fuerza de voluntad que le hacía actuar como si nada pasara.

_"__Lamento mucho no ser perfecto para ti, en este cuerpo mal constituido de un hombre a medias, ni mujer ni hombre, completamente amorfo y olvidado por la gracia de los dioses; nací roto y así me sentiré hasta el fin de mis días. Odio de cierta forma haber sido constituido como hombre, pero hubiese odiado también ser una mujer, fuese como fuese, hubiese sentido odio por mí. _

_Gracias por hacer de mi inservible vida algo agradable y perdóname si un día te fallo y esta vasija de tierra que soy se quiebre para siempre"_

Sus párpados temblaron. La nariz se le congestionó apenas leyó la última frase. Cerró los ojos y volvió a su ejercicio de respiración.

Inhalaba: una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Exhalaba: su labio inferior volvía a traicionarle.

Inhalaba: la sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas.

—Maldita sea, Enkidu—dijo, dejando la tablilla de lado.

Centró su atención en los peces que danzaban en las aguas.

Se permitió llorar. Ya no importaba si alguien le miraba, de todas formas, el único recuerdo de sus palabras se encontraba en esa tablilla y era algo completamente lacerante.

Se mordió el labio inferior y decidió salir de allí.

Tomó la tablilla en sus dedos y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se acomodó el cabello, sacudió sus vestimentas y alzó el mentón, fuerte y seguro.

Caminó con paso firme por la biblioteca, y tomó una tablilla en blanco y un cincel de una de las mesas. Continuó, sin prestar atención a nada más que la salida. Iría a la sala de llaves por la llave de su recámara de tesoros infinitos: ahora tenía entre sus manos uno de los más valiosos.

Conforme recorría los pasillos del zigurat, la respiración se normalizó y el semblante serio volvió a apropiarse de su rostro. Una vez que llegó a la recámara, tomó la extraña llave y la lanzó al aire para atajarla justo a tiempo y voltearse hacia la salida.

A pesar de recuperar su estado normal, se sentía en su presencia un aire fúnebre, oscuro, lúgubre, que era tangible tras cada paso que daba.

Llegó a la bóveda, los guardias asentados en las puertas dieron paso y Gilgamesh se adentró, encerrándose con un portazo estruendoso que reverberó por el pasillo de piedra.

Inanimado, observó las armas abandonadas azarosamente por el suelo, las mantas exquisitas de hilos de oro, la armadura de Gugalanna entre cientos y cientos de armas. Las espadas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, las dagas parecían pequeñas estalagmitas entre tantas monedas y joyas. Los rubíes brillaban como estrellas caídas, los diamantes eran lágrimas de una diosa, las esmeraldas, hojas del paraíso.

Todo eso no tuvo ningún valor para Gilgamesh. Todo perdió su orgullo, su sentido de vida.

Inexpresivo, miró al fondo inexistente de su bóveda mágica. Se encontró perdido en un mundo cruel; el niño abandonado de Ninsun, quien le destinó el reino que lo haría glorioso y a la vez, maldito. Tantos años de soledad, de una infancia triste sin risas ni niños a su alrededor. Una adolescencia en donde lentamente fue perdiendo la bondad y el buen corazón con el que nació, su joven adultez como tirano: todo era una condena, desde el día en que nació estaba destinado a ser la entretención de los dioses, quienes se regocijaban en su miseria, reían a carcajadas de su suerte en sus palacios lleno de consortes preciosas.

Descendió la mirada a las tablillas y las sostuvo con fuerzas: a pesar de su vida llena de lujos y riquezas, todo se redujo a un simple trozo de arcilla y siempre fue así: lo más noble de la tierra, aquello que sostenía sus palacios y los templos, que daba trabajo a sus campesinos, que guardaba celosamente las letras.

Arcilla, su vida no tenía ningún sentido más que la arcilla.

Dejó las tablillas en el suelo y con determinación, caminó entre sus tesoros. Pateó un jarrón de un material extrañísimo y este se rompió en trozos irregulares, provocando el sonido parecido al vidrio quebrarse. Con el pie apartó las joyas y las armas y fue liberando su camino hasta llegar a un arcón lleno de piedras preciosas: de aquel arcón, Enkidu sacó una esmeralda que le regaló cierto día. Con su fuerza increíble, tomó uno de los extremos y volteó el contenido al suelo, desperdigando todas las increíbles joyas como simples piedras sin valor.

Las pisoteó, las pateó y las maldijo.

Regresó por el camino libre que él mismo se creó y tomó las tablillas. Sus manos temblaron y el dolor ácido de la pena se apropió de su lengua. Deambuló hacia el baúl y depositó en su interior la tablilla de Enkidu. Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y cerró el cofre, para luego sentarse en el suelo y apoyar sus brazos sobre él y descansar su aquejumbrada cabeza.

Tomó el cincel y la otra tablilla. Usó el arcón de mesa y comenzó:

_Nunca hago este tipo de cosas. Generalmente tomo las tablillas para garabatear o rellenar reportes, dejar mi firma, mi símbolo. Nada realmente importante. _

_Ahora necesito hacerlo. _

_No sabes, Enkidu, como me has dejado abandonado. Te he maldecido y te he extrañado como nadie lo ha hecho en este mundo. Tú no querías que leyera tus palabras y yo lo único que deseo que leas las mías. _

_Me cuesta escribirlo… me cuesta. _

_Mis dedos tiritan en este preciso momento, ¿Por qué nunca dejé que vieras esta faceta de mí? Ya era demasiado tarde para decírtelo. _

_Me lo negaré para siempre porque no lo merezco. Creí merecer todo lo de este mundo, pero tu amor… _

_Te amé como no he amado a nadie. Te amé más que como un amigo o un amante, era mucho más allá y ahora estoy roto, como tú me explicabas en tu tablilla. Ahora que nada tiene vuelta atrás comprendo tu dolor. Lamento haber sido un necio cuando estabas en vida, un egocéntrico que no fue capaz de ver tu sufrimiento. _

_No puedo encontrar paz al saber que tu felicidad era probablemente falsa, pero de algo estoy seguro: tenías un corazón maravilloso y un alma única que disfrutó del momentáneo placer de estar vivo. _

_Nadie es como tú en este mundo ni nadie lo será, eras perfecto. Tus sonrisas me daban vida y yo sin saberlo, sentía que tenía entre mis pertenencias la cosa más rara que podría haber encontrado cuando en realidad tú fuiste paciente de quedarte a mi lado y te convertiste en una persona que sostenía mi cordura._

_No te merezco Enkidu y no merezco tu amor, porque fui egoísta. Es por eso que seguiré negándolo hasta el final, porque es el secreto de los dos y nadie más debe saber que lo nuestro fue amor. Nadie debe saber, ni los dioses, ni Uruk. Nadie. _

_Ahora, jamás podré decírtelo, porque mi cobardía se redujo a escribirlo en una tablilla de arcilla, cuando debí haberlo escrito con mayor devoción en tu piel, que sintieras que mis caricias y besos eran reales, que cuando tomé tu mano en nuestro viaje de regreso de la muerte de Humbaba, era mi corazón dejando escapar lo que yo no asumía. Cuando entregué mi cuerpo a ti, mi cabeza volaba por cualquier pensamiento, y no en que debía hacerte sentir completo. _

_Debí demostrarte en cada acto que sin ti yo caería, como caigo ahora. _

_Nada es suficiente para olvidarte, ni alcohol, ni fiestas, ni buenos reportes agrícolas, ni días de paz. Todos los días tu recuerdo ronda como un fantasma y se roba mi vida. _

_Realmente deseo olvidarte porque soy débil. No puedo con este dolor. _

_Espero un día te arrojes al mar del olvido y ambos descansemos de la pesadilla que es amar. _

Gilgamesh dejó caer el cincel y este rompió el silencio con tres pasos ruidosos. Una lágrima dolorosa cayó sobre la última cuña. Ahí nadie le vería llorar, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Sólo cerró los ojos.

Gilgamesh, gran rey de Uruk, se encontraba rodeado de oro, de maravillosas armas y joyas, pero en ese momento, era el ser más miserable sobre la tierra.


	55. 51 Veneno

**Capítulo 49** **Veneno**

Era ya la quinta copa de vino que se bebía de un solo trago.

Gilgamesh reía estruendosamente mientras una de sus consortes le bailaba sensualmente. El movimiento de sus caderas combinados con el de su abdomen era empalagoso, tanto que Gilgamesh consideró llevársela aquella noche a la cama.

Nidasag descansaba a su lado con su vientre ya sobresaliente en sus ropas. Arreglaba su cabello constantemente y miraba de reojo a Gilgamesh, ya que estaba suficientemente ebrio como para levantarse a bailar o algo parecido.

—¿Sabes que hizo luego? —continuó Gilgamesh a Nidasag, comentándole sobre un chisme del consejo— ¡Vomitó! ¡En medio de la sesión!

Gilgamesh soltó otra risotada hasta el punto en que lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

—Gilgamesh, no me parece gracioso una situación así—contestó Nidasag con prudencia—, puede estar enfermo de gravedad.

—Lo está—respondió Gilgamesh, ya tranquilo—, he enviado una prostituta sagrada por su cuidado.

Nidasag descendió la cabeza acompañada de un tintineo provocado por las joyas. Ella tenía cierto temor: en Uruk, una extraña plaga se extendió por las calles y eso le causaba escalofríos. La gente comenzaba con sangrados por nariz y boca hasta finalmente fallecer miserables y eso obviamente le recordaba a Enkidu. Preocupada, visitó a los astrónomos para preguntar y ellos le contestaron que eran los siete años de peste que Gugalanna dejó tras su paso.

Nidasag se cuidaba con especial atención más por su hijo que por ella misma.

Gilgamesh avivó a los músicos a que continuaran con su labor mientras llamaba a la mujer que le bailaba para besarla frenéticamente. Nidasag miraba la escena algo sombría por sus pensamientos repentinos.

La fiesta era completamente alegre. El harem si bien estaba reducido en número, las mujeres en él seguían siendo jóvenes, hermosas y espontáneas, por lo que cualquier fiesta nacía en la plenitud de sus ánimos.

Sirvientas con frutas y vinos iban y venían: Gilgamesh ebrio, concubinas ebrias, músicos ebrios, desenfreno, alcohol, risotadas.

La única persona seria era Nidasag. Se levantó de su lugar y decidió salir del harem.

Caminó por los pasillos solitarios y dobló por una esquina, reconociendo el final del camino: la capilla de Aruru, donde Enkidu descansaba. Estrechó los ojos y se planteó si entrar o no.

Sus pasos reverberaron por la instancia y las flamas de las antorchas danzaron a su paso. Llegó al templo e inhaló antes de entrar.

En el interior reinaba el silencio. El féretro de oro se encontraba al centro de la habitación, iluminado tenuemente por el fuego. Un estandarte de Uruk reposaba en la cubierta y unas telas translucidas lo apartaban de exterior, como si fuese una cama exquisita y única. Nidasag se llevó las manos al pecho y se acercó al ataúd, colocando una sobre la superficie.

—Oh, Enkidu—comenzó con un susurro—. Gilgamesh jamás dejará de necesitarte. Uruk es más triste sin ti, lo he notado en las personas y en los concilios. Gilgamesh parece renovado y jovial, incluso muchos días se dedica a su vida cotidiana sin ningún problema, pero yo conozco esa mirada melancólica cuando se apoya en el balcón de la habitación, reconozco el tono de voz cuando me envía fuera. Sé que hace mucho no se acerca a ti, pero es por miedo, por temor a volver a caer.

"Él no te ha olvidado.

Enkidu despertó.

La brisa despeinaba su cabello y los pastos danzaban sobre su rostro. El frescor era agradable y el aroma lo era aún más.

Era su segundo día en el paraíso.

Era cierto. Una vez atravesaron séptima puerta de Kur, Enkidu se preparó para ser arrojado, no obstante, a medida que la sexta, la quinta y la cuarta puerta quedaban atrás, quedó genuinamente sorprendido a ver que sí era cierto.

Fue bañado y vestido de manera sencilla pero elegante. Su madre Aruru lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, otros dioses, incluso Enlil, demostraron conmoción al ver el trozo de paraíso de vuelta a su lugar.

Enkidu seguía muerto: la mirada ida, sin pensamientos, sin ideas.

Una enorme fiesta se celebró por su llegada.

Luego de eso durmió, esperando a despertar de esa pesadilla extraña, pero nada ocurrió. Salió con sus pies descalzos y sintió la hierba de los preciosos jardines de los dioses. Se tendió y durmió: era lo único que sabía hacer.

Una libélula de oro se posó en su nariz y él no se inmutó. Pestañeó y el insecto agitó sus alas para irse. Se sentó y observó a su alrededor.

Lejos en el horizonte se veía Kur, como una mancha negruzca y lúgubre, bañado por el dichoso mar del olvido. Un enorme reino se extendía a los pies del zigurat de Aruru, tan vasto y rico que Uruk parecía un reino simplón.

Enkidu observaba algo ido la escena cuando a su lado, una mujer se sentó.

—¿Estás a gusto? —dijo Ishtar.

Enkidu la miró y pestañeó con sopor.

—Pronto dejarás esa estela de muerte que traes encima—murmuró Ishtar, arrancando hebras de pasto entre sus dedos.

—Pronto los mataré a todos—dijo Enkidu dejándose caer en la hierba nuevamente.

Ishtar le miró y sonrió con tristeza. Suspiró y abrazó sus piernas.

—Creo que jamás me perdonarás por lo que te hice y así está bien, tú y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien, pero me gustaría que supieras una cosa.

"Gilgamesh ha hecho cosas increíbles. Cruzó el desierto que separa a Kur de este paraíso. Atravesó el corredizo de los Montes Gemelos, llegó a estas tierras y surcó el mar del olvido, todo para saber de la inmortalidad. Él jamás hubiese hecho algo así por mí. Es increíble lo que hizo por ti.

—Lo que sea que haya hecho—dijo Enkidu, mirando el cielo—, no lo hizo por mí, lo hizo por él mismo. Lo conozco.

Ishtar colocó un mechón de su precioso cabello tras de su oreja y asintió.

—Probablemente sea así—contestó—, pero eso no hace más que aseverar la influencia que tuviste en él.

"Gilgamesh jamás me amará como te amó a ti.

—Gilgamesh no me amó—dijo Enkidu, sin cambiar su expresión—, ya no tienes que seguir peleando por algo tan estúpido como eso. Olvídalo. Ahora déjame en paz. Vete, no quiero oler tu maldito olor a mirra.

Ishtar no escuchó y se tendió a un lado de Enkidu.

—¿De verdad quieres matarnos a todos?

—Sí.

—¿Podrías empezar por Enlil?

Enkidu rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Basta de burlas, déjame solo. Quiero dormir.

—A pesar de todo—continuó Ishtar, haciendo caso omiso—, tienes un alma. Por eso quiero devolverte algo.

Enkidu no se movió ni un centímetro. Ishtar volvió a sentarse, juntó sus manos y en ellas, una luz azulosa danzó y recorrió sus dedos. Ishtar miraba de reojo a Enkidu, esperando a que reaccionara de alguna manera. Podría jurarse que una sonrisa maliciosa se pinto en los finos labios de Ishtar, pero podría pasar desapercibida por la coqueta lengua que los mojó.

—Esto es… son tus sentimientos. El día que apuñalé tu corazón me quedé con ellos, es por eso que a medida que han transcurrido estos años, estás cada vez más vacío. Me robé la llama de tu amor e intenté hacerla mía, para sentir lo que sentías por Gilgamesh. Nunca resultó y nunca resultaría porque esto sólo te pertenece a ti. No logré robarte todo lo que quería, no logré el amor de Gilgamesh, no logré sentir como tú ni mucho menos dar lo que tú pudiste dar. Ahora no tengo motivos para seguir con esta… porquería. A ver si recuperas un poco de animosidad, porque verte así me causa asco.

Ishtar tomó una de las manos de Enkidu y él sacudió los dedos con vehemencia, pero finalmente dejó que la diosa sostuviera su mano. La luz azulosa se encapsuló en una botella de cristal e Ishtar la entregó en su palma.

—Esto es tuyo—dijo y una lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo, en un acto de dramaturgia perfecto—. Me gustaría volver a pelear contigo por Gilgamesh o que me saques de quicio como antes, pero las cosas han cambiado tanto que…

Ishtar sollozó y Enkidu entrecerró los ojos, divertido.

—Oh por todos los cielos, cállate. Deja de llorar así que me da grima. Qué vergüenza das. No te creo ninguna de tus estúpidas palabras y la escenita que te estás montando es patética. No quiero esta cosa—Enkidu dejó caer la botella al lado de Ishtar y volvió a entornar los ojos, directo al cielo.

Ishtar suspiró y apretó los dientes, sintiéndose insultada. Pasó de decir algo y dejó la botella sobre el pecho de Enkidu.

—Esto sí te pertenece. No me interesas que hagas con él. Quédatelo.

Enkidu rodó los ojos y suspiró algo ofuscado.

—Déjame en paz. Quiero dormir—repitió, encogiendo los dedos de los pies, ya frustrado.

Ishtar sacudió la cabellera, dejando que el aroma a mirra se esparciera por los aires.

—Eres igual de estúpido que siempre—soltó Ishtar, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

—Cállate.

Ishtar resolvió levantarse de su lado y dejarlo a solas.

El atardecer ya bañaba los hermosos páramos. La brisa era tan agradable que Enkidu se permitió cerrar los ojos. Su mano escaló hasta su pecho, se curvó sobre la botellita y suspiró. Un calor agradable se expandía por su brazo y llegaba hasta su corazón. Tomo la cadenilla que traía y llevó la botella sobre su rostro. Esta osciló y el liquido vaporoso danzó en su interior.

Enkidu se sentó en la hierba nuevamente y sostuvo el contenedor entre sus dedos. Su cabello ocultó sus ojos fríos sin emoción alguna. Estaban tan apagados que su estado infernal se expresaba en el pestañeo lúgubre de sus párpados.

Ya no quería nada más que dormir.

No sentía amor, no sentía miedo, no sentía absolutamente nada. Se encontraba realmente vacío, no como los primeros días de su existencia en Uruk donde absorber información era lo más importante para él.

Estaba muerto, realmente muerto.

Tomó la botella y la arrojó lejos. Aquello le causó un dolor en el pecho que le hizo curvarse. Se quejó audiblemente y se aferró a él. Se apoyó en el pasto e intentó seguir la trayectoria de su golpe hasta que logró dar con algo que brillaba entre las hojas. Gateando, llegó hasta el lugar y tomó la botella. La destapó y un fuerte aroma a sándalo lo invadió.

El olor de la habitación, el perfume de Gilgamesh, los dátiles caramelizados, la biblioteca privada.

La sangre de Enkidu vibró como cuando los músicos animaban las fiestas. Sintió en la piel las caricias de la brisa, en sus oídos reverberó la campanilla de viento del balcón. Al exhalar sintió el calor del oasis en una mañana agradable, desnudo sobre el lecho. En sus pies se rememoraron los lisos pisos de los pasillos del zigurat.

Fue como volver a vivir unos instantes.

El hálito del líquido le provocaba picor en los ojos.

Sin pensarlo, se bebió el contenido.

De golpe recordó muchas cosas que había olvidado: el primer beso, sus baños en las piletas, las primeras tablillas que escribió. Recordó su recorrido por la playa y cómo Gilgamesh le seguía con el ceño fruncido. Recordó flores y vino, el sabor de la carne.

Enkidu cayó de espaldas y se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Las estrellas del cielo eran el claro reflejo de sus recuerdos más intensos.

—Gil…—soltó.

De un momento a otro se levantó del lugar y comenzó a correr desesperado, como la primera vez que probó el vino. Corrió y corrió, descendiendo por escalinatas, adentrándose a maravillosos bosques, chapoteando en vertientes de aguas cristalinas y agradablemente temperadas. Cuando el atardecer terminó de apagar sus últimos rayos dorados, se dejó caer azarosamente sobre un estanque y se quedó ahí, consciente de que su corazón latía fuerte.

Ya no le importaba si Gilgamesh lo amó o no, sólo estaba consciente de que por su parte sí lo amó.

Sonrió como hace mucho no lo había hecho. Su sonrisa dio paso a la risa y así, celebró lo que era tener corazón de nuevo.

En cierto momento, cierto silencio y con cierto ojo interno, Ishtar se regocijaba de su mentira.

Ella se arrepentía de no acabar con su vida. Con su asquerosa vida. Con su horrendo cuerpo de arcilla, se arrepentía de no haber quebrado esos ojos espantosos que parecían dos estúpidos lagos incoloros.

Pero existían otros planes.

Gilgamesh despertó de golpe.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par le hicieron entrar en alerta: ¿Por qué despertó tan repentinamente?

Se sentó en la cama algo confundido. Miró a su alrededor y vio como la luz del amanecer aún no se manifestaba entre las cortinas. Frunció el ceño y se levantó a tomar algo de agua.

Hace noches se despertaba de imprevisto, como si alguien le vigilara.

Se apoyó en un taburete y se restregó el rostro: otro día lleno de trabajo le esperaba.

Resolvió levantarse y pasear por Uruk antes de regresar por los asuntos de siempre. Comería en el mercado e iría a la boticaria por un bálsamo para Nidasag. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Estuvo sumergido en aceites y jabones por al menos una hora, con la mente en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, cuando vio en una esquina, la enredadera que adornaba los cimientos. Las flores azules lucían esplendorosas y la frescura de sus hojas era tangible incluso desde su posición.

Realmente no quería pensar en nada. Deseaba llenar su mente con trabajo y más trabajo. No estaba de ánimos para enfrentarse a sí mismo ni mucho menos para lidiar con sentimientos, estaba cansado de eso.

Gilgamesh alzó las cejas y decidió salir de su baño.

En la habitación continua se encontraba su vestidor. Se adentró sin muchas ganas y eligió sus vestimentas para ese día. Se colocó sus joyas, el manto, los anillos y peinó su cabello rubio.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Salió de su habitación luego de dedicar una sonrisa ligera a los guardias y caminó por el palacio aún lo suficientemente silencioso como para que sus pies reverberaran el sonido por las paredes. Descendió a la primera planta, bostezó y así comenzó su camino al pueblo.

Absolutamente nada fuera de lo común.

Se montó en un carro que se movió con la lentitud de la mañana. El saltar del vehículo le mantenía despierto ya que aún era muy temprano.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho despertar?

Llevaba noches con aquella sensación extraña. Apoyó el brazo en la ventanilla y cerró los ojos para respirar el aroma del pan fresco y los quesos cuajándose a medida que se iban acercando al mercado. Tenía hambre y realmente deseaba sentarse a tomar leche y comer el pan crujiente y caliente recién salido del horno.

Al llegar, descendió del carruaje y se internó en el mercado. La gente lo reconocía y lo saludaban afectuosamente, dejando atrás esos saludos ceremoniales donde todos descendían la mirada y se quedaban estáticos como árboles tiesos.

—¡Rey Gilgamesh! —saludó un posadero, limpiando sus manos en el delantal— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí tan temprano?

—El olor del pan con mantequilla y la leche, como a cualquier persona —dijo con cierto aire engreído—. Sírveme la comida de tu mesa y conténtame con un buen plato de frutas, tengo hambre.

El posadero rio con ganas y asintió, invitando al rey al interior de su puesto.

La posada era un lugar humilde y no muy grande, pero adornado bellamente con la artesanía de Uruk, dándole un aire pintoresco y alegre. Gilgamesh fue conducido a la mejor mesa del lugar y una mujer regordeta colocó una jarra llena de leche cremosa. Gilgamesh tomó y se sirvió en un vaso de arcilla: estaba deliciosa; tibia, pero no para ser cortada, dulce y espesa. Gilgamesh sonrió después de beberse el contenido de su vaso y se regocijó sin realmente demostrarlo cuando un niño pequeño trajo un trozo de pan untado en mantequilla. El vapor se desprendía de la superficie y la mantequilla se deslizaba como un pequeño montecito amarillo de textura agradable.

Sin dudarlo, se llevó el bocado a sus labios.

Gilgamesh desayunó solo. No había nadie a esa hora por el mercado más que los mismos comerciantes. Cuando el rey estaba terminando, aparecieron algunos hombres que viajaban desde Nippur con sus mercancías. Lo saludaron animosamente y lo dejaron en paz.

—Es cortesía de la casa—dijo la señora gorda cuando Gilgamesh rechazó un plato de quesos frescos.

—Nada es cortesía, pagaré cada cosa que he comido.

La señora ahogó un suspiro, sorprendida.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Todo lo que usted ha comido ha sido otorgado con nuestras mejores intensiones.

Gilgamesh negó con vehemencia y sacó de su cinto, una bolsa de cuero con algunas monedas de forma extraña. Las dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó de su lugar.

—Para la próxima—dijo Gilgamesh, mirando a la mujer de medio lado—, me gustaría más mantequilla en el pan.

La mujer sonrió e inclinó la cabeza levemente.

—Así será, más mantequilla.

Gilgamesh salió del lugar, sintiéndose satisfecho.

Caminó por el mercado y percibió como el frescor de la noche daba lentamente al calor del día. Unas niñas le ofrecieron flores y él aceptó algunas. Unos jóvenes le preguntaron sobre la milicia, una mujer le siguió sin atreverse a pedirle un consejo.

Gilgamesh hacía este ritual seguido, tanto así que el pueblo ya lo conocía bien.

Llegó a una de las plazas centrales y se detuvo de súbito: miró el centro y sonrió con tristeza.

En ella se encontraba una estatua de oro de Enkidu que se mandó a fundir meses después de su muerte: la figura mostraba a Enkidu sentado en el suelo con una flor entre sus dedos. Ver el trabajo tan prolijo de los artesanos le causaba cierta incomodidad porque las dimensiones de la estatua eran precisas; era como tenerlo momificado en oro. Los hilos dorados que eran su cabello destellaban con la luz matutina.

Gilgamesh observó las flores entre sus manos y las colocó sobre el regazo áureo de Enkidu para luego sonreír y continuar su camino.

La mañana ya estaba instaurada cuando Gilgamesh llegó a la boticaria. En su interior el olor a mirra era intenso y los estantes estaban llenos de pomadas y aceites. Arrugó ante el desagradable recuerdo proveniente del aroma. Tragó sintiendo algo ácido en la lengua: el sabor de la discordia. Soltó el aire de los pulmones, esperando olvidar esas vivencias y miró con atención uno de ellos y recordó algún sueño lejano con Ishtar. Frunció el ceño y espantó ese pensamiento como si fuese un insecto al agitar su cabeza.

—Rey Gilgamesh—dijo una mujer delgada vestida como una sacerdotisa.

La joven llevaba una coronilla de oro sobre la frente y cientos de adornos de piedras pequeñas que destellaban con la escasa luz del alrededor. Los ojos azules de la chica destacaban en su tez morena y su sonrisa era cautivadora. Gilgamesh la encontró genuinamente hermosa, pero pasó de decir algún comentario.

—Busco un bálsamo de miel—dijo Gilgamesh, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared—, lo encargué hace aproximadamente una semana.

—Bálsamo de miel… Hmmm—la joven se internó detrás de una portezuela y después de unos instantes, regresó con un pocillo de arcilla tapado delicadamente con una seda amarilla—aquí está.

—Bien…

Gilgamesh sacó nuevamente sus monedas, pero la chica colocó su mano preciosa sobre el antebrazo del rey.

—No es necesario el pago—dijo, retirándose con cautela—, alguien más ya lo hizo.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza, extrañado.

—¿Quién?

—Un joven con ojos rojizos. Me ha sorprendido ver algo tan particular en mi tienda, creí que era hermano suyo o algo así.

Gilgamesh negó y pensó.

—No tengo ningún hermano así… de todas formas, gracias por la información. Trabaja arduo por esta ciudad.

—Así será.

Gilgamesh salió de la tienda, intrigado.

Al subirse a su carruaje pudo pensar con más claridad: quizás alguien del panteón de dioses andaba en sus tierras, pero ¿Por qué pagar una simple cuenta por un bálsamo? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

Se apoyó en las almohadas y se hundió en ellas, quebrándose la cabeza en ello, cuando de pronto le entró el sueño y se durmió.

Al llegar el carruaje al palacio, Siduri lo miró con cierto enojo.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

Gilgamesh quedó pasmado al ver que su asistente le hablaba directamente. Tan impresionado estaba que le contestó:

—Estaba en el pueblo en…

—Nidasag entró en labor de parto anoche.

—Eh…

Gilgamesh volvió a quedar de una pieza: no tenía idea qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Desvió la mirada hacia el cochero quien le respondió con la misma cara de sorpresa. Siduri tomó de la muñeca a Gilgamesh y lo llevó al interior.

—Suéltame, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de tocarme? —dijo Gilgamesh, regresando a su postura.

Siduri se volteó y lo reverenció.

—Lo siento mucho, sólo que esperé a que despertaras esta mañana y ya no te encontré en la habitación. Nidasag comenzó anoche con su parto y lleva al menos cinco horas.

—¿Tanto? —dijo Gilgamesh, sintiéndose completamente ignorante del tema—creí que sería más… rápido.

—Depende—dijo Siduri, retomando la marcha—. La criatura debe estar por nacer.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios de las jóvenes del harem. Gilgamesh se sintió un tanto nervioso estar en un lugar como ese, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando hoyó un griterío increíble. Abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer la voz de Nidasag. Parecía como si sufriera intensamente, incluso maldecía. Gilgamesh se contrarió al ver que sus piernas no respondían.

Siduri le detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho antes de entrar a los dormitorios, después de echar una ojeada al interior.

—Aún no, pero ya viene. Puedes salir de aquí, te llamaré cuando todo esté listo.

Gilgamesh no esperó ningún segundo para voltearse y desaparecer.

Se sentó en las afueras en un banquito elegante detallado en oro. Cruzó sus manos y miró las teselaciones del suelo, absorto en sus pensamientos: un hijo.

Él nunca hubiese imaginado que en el futuro iba a ser padre, jamás pensó en descendientes porque creyó que Uruk sería eternamente de él, pero eso sonaba como una idea ridículamente descabellada. Sonrió tristemente ante su inmaduro pensamiento y apretó los labios.

Si tan sólo Enkidu estuviese a su lado. Ambos celebrarían la venida de un niño, quizás Enkidu se encariñaría con él, le ayudaría a aprender. Ambos serían felices.

Tan felices.

Cerró los ojos con el temblor de la rabia en sus párpados. Nunca dejaba de pensar en él. Jamás lo superaría y eso evidentemente molestaba cada día más.

Por eso se llenaba de trabajo, así se olvidaba de lo que no podía lidiar.

El calor del día se deslizaba con delicadeza por la piel de sus hombros, produciéndole escalofríos.

Estuvo un cuarto de hora con los pensamientos revueltos cuando Siduri salió del dormitorio de las chicas, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Sonrió y se acercó a Gilgamesh.

—Es hombre—le anunció, sentándose a su lado—ha nacido sano y Nidasag está bien. Todo ha salido espléndido.

Gilgamesh no contestó, sus manos seguían entrecruzadas y la mirada continuaba perdida. Siduri borró su sonrisa al ver al rey tan enajenado y se atrevió a colocar una mano en su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Siduri.

Gilgamesh no contestó.

—Creí que el nacimiento de tu hijo era motivo de alegría.

—No es que no me alegre—dijo Gilgamesh, sin despegar los ojos—, sólo que me recuerda las cosas que negué hasta el final y esas cosas seguirán persiguiéndome. Me gustaría tener un hijo en… olvídalo.

Detuvo el pensamiento. Recordó una vez dónde Enkidu le habló de consumar un hijo en amor.

Y eso era imposible. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será.

Siduri quedó confundida, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Después de escudriñar a Gilgamesh con la mirada, decidió que él necesitaba estar solo.

—Bien—dijo Siduri, levantándose—debo documentar esto.

Gilgamesh alzó una mano echándola y se quedó estático.

Pensó en entrar y ver a Nidasag, pero le pareció imprudente y de cierta manera, inadecuado. Resolvió incorporarse e ir al consejo que, de seguro, le estaba esperando para hablar del balance económico de la semana.

Enkidu miraba el mar a lo lejos, sentado en uno de los hermosos salones del palacio de Aruru. Su cabello trenzado y perfumado y la ropa elegante le hacían lucir como en los viejos días en Uruk. Tenía la mirada perdida y las manos sobre el regazo.

La noche anterior rememoró a Gilgamesh sin dormirse en ningún momento.

Abrazó una almohada imaginando que era él. Respiró ensoñado, lloró y pronto había quedado en silencio. Se preguntó cómo estaría, qué sería de él, si ya superó su muerte.

—De todas formas—se susurró Enkidu, mirando el horizonte—, cuando ya no me necesites, iré hasta el mar del olvido.

La idea no se fue de su cabeza después de salir de la depresiva ciudad de Kur. No congeniaba con una idea de la "vida eterna" aunque él realmente no estaba vivo: ahora era una especie de fantasma muy bien adornado, una nueva mascota para los dioses.

A pesar de la supuesta benevolencia que tuvieron con él, Enkidu seguía sospechando de los dioses y creyendo que algún día la hecatombe final contra ellos ocurriría y él estaría del bando contrario.

Se levantó del asiento y decidió descender a la hierba nuevamente. Le gustaba mucho pisarla y sentirse parte de ella. Tenderse en el pasto era su máxima conexión consigo mismo y dormir en ese estado de paz era ideal.

Enkidu se extendió en el pasto a mirar las estrellas, pensando en las veces que Gilgamesh rodeó sus hombros con su brazo mientras el silencio susurraba a sus oídos el secreto que ellos dos guardaban.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho. Estaba completamente consumido por el pensamiento, lleno de recuerdos y sensaciones. Estuvo durante todo el día perdido en ellos, con la mirada ida y una sonrisa ligera en el rostro.

Pensar que nunca más iba a ocurrir le causaba cierta ansiedad.

Podía vivir por mucho tiempo consumiendo recuerdos, como un anciano solitario rememorando su vida.

—Gil…

Cerró los ojos y arrugó la ropa sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía fuerte al sentir el recuerdo de su perfume tan intenso. Se giró y se puso en posición fetal, dispuesto a dormirse en ese lugar, resguardado sólo por el camino estelar de Anu.

El niño era castaño y heredó los ojos escarlatas de Gilgamesh. Era de esperar, poco a poco la divinidad se diluía.

Después de los dos días, Gilgamesh lo conoció sin tocarlo y dio media vuelta, para olvidarse de él.

Algo de ese niño no le agradaba.

Sabía que debía tener un descendiente, pero sus pensamientos del Gilgamesh joven y descontrolado no podían abandonarlo por mucho que ahora los encontrara ridículos.

Gilgamesh observaba más allá de las ventanas, con la mirada ida y los ojos entrecerrados. Su habitación se hallaba a oscuras y en silencio: Nidasag hace muchos meses no dormía en su lecho y las consortes ya no habituaban sus noches como antes. Pestañeó con algo de sopor.

Uruk se había vuelto a levantar. Era una ciudad hermosa y reluciente. Pareciera que el desastre que causó Gugalanna era una vil sombra de un pasado ya lejano; hace aproximadamente tres años que Enkidu había abandonado la tierra.

Y Gilgamesh no dejaba de pensar en él.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. Se apoyó en el balcón y se restregó los ojos.

Continuamente sostenía conversaciones mentales donde el recuerdo de Enkidu le contestaba lo que él creía que contestaría. Ese ejercicio le ayudó en cierta forma como una terapia autoimpuesta de manera inconsciente.

Al menos ya no le dolía el pecho cuando pensaba en él. De alguna manera sentía que Enkidu seguía siendo suyo porque en vida fue suyo siempre; la muerte perpetuó aquella unión y sabía que prevalecería incluso más allá de las siete puertas del abismo.

Materializó la cadena como hace mucho no lo hacía y tiró de ella. Se perdió en el espacio, volviéndose invisible; estaba en algún lugar, definitivamente. Siempre estarían unidos, aunque el destino quisiera torcer todo para separarlos.

Sonrió con tristeza; de nuevo se sentía solo y deprimido. Suspiró al ver la cadena materializada. Su puño se enroscó alrededor de ella y pronto se deshizo.

—Aún estás ahí, donde sea que estés—se dijo con suavidad.

Se volteó y al ver su cama grande y solitaria se sintió desdichado: de alguna manera extrañaba sus días anteriores de felicidad desmedida, donde no se preocupaba de nada más que de él mismo.

Tragó y caminó hasta tenderse sobre la superficie suave y llana. Enterró el rostro en una almohada, imaginando que era agua y que se hundía profundo.

—Sólo no me dejes—habló ahogado por la tela—, no desaparezcas.

Se quedó mucho tiempo boca abajo hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarle. Se volteó y miró el techo de su habitación, con la mente revuelta entre tantos pensamientos: Enkidu, el mercado, las transacciones, Nippur, las conversaciones sobre problemas sanitarios, los enfermos, los cadáveres.

Gilgamesh no era consciente de que la muerte se paseaba por Uruk.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando esa sensación que le invadía noche tras noche se hizo intensa: alguien le estaba vigilando. Se inquietó enseguida y se sentó en la cama, mirando por el rabillo del ojo los lugares recónditos y oscuros de su habitación. Centró su atención en las esquinas, detrás de las columnas, entre las cortinas, los adornos y las hojas. Estaba alerta, sabía que algo rondaba por el lugar.

Escuchó un desliz de tela cerca de su baño y Gilgamesh sonrió de medio lado.

—Sé que estás ahí. Muéstrate ante mí, cobarde.

Una risa reverberó por la instancia, sorprendiendo a Gilgamesh.

De una esquina, un hombre de cabello caoba sosteniendo una llama en su palma se asomó y sonrió en dirección al rey. Dio un paso al frente seguido de otro y así llegó a estar adelante de Gilgamesh. Cruzó las manos en su espalda y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Esa es forma de hablarme? —dijo el hombre.

Sus ojos rojos destellaron al igual que los de Gilgamesh. La presencia suspiró y caminó en círculos, mirando el techo.

—Hace mucho no nos veíamos. Escuché tus plegarias, escuché tus rezos y sé de tus sollozos. No te comportes arrogante frente a mí porque podría burlarme hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Shamash—murmuró Gilgamesh—. Tú me has abandonado, como todos los dioses. Confié en ti como en ninguno e hiciste caso omiso cuando pedí tu ayuda.

—Vaya Gilgamesh, qué rudo—musitó Shamash.

Shamash era joven y fuerte: parecía un hombre en sus veinte años. La similitud a su hermana gemela Ishtar era increíble, tanto así que incluso tenía ese aíre atractivo que la diosa emanaba. La llama de su mano viajó en pequeñas flamas por su alrededor y se formó un círculo de fuego que flotaba sobre su cabeza, iluminando la habitación y que lo coronaba de forma extraña.

—No, no me he olvidado de ti—comenzó Shamash, limpiando sus manos en su vestimenta—. He venido en tu auxilio, como cuando me rezaste para ayudarte con Humbaba en aquel viaje romántico que tuvis…

—Cállate—masculló Gilgamesh, ya enojado—. No tienes derecho de juzgar mis decisiones. Vete, no quiero nada de ti.

—Tengo que decirte algo—dijo Shamash, sin ofenderse—. Es algo que mi hermanita no es capaz de decir por ella misma.

—No quiero saber nada de la puta de tu hermana—sentenció Gilgamesh, serio—. Vete.

—No, no, no lo haré. Escúchame primero.

Shamash apartó una silla y se sentó en ella. El aire juvenil y fuerte del dios era tangible: sus piernas se asomaban entre la tela de su pantalón y sus pies, fuertes y hermosos, eran dignos de su talante. Los labios rosáceos relucían en la piel blanca y el cabello corto y oscuro reposaba elegante bajo un aro de oro que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

—Ishtar está arrepentida de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Gilgamesh soltó una risotada cuando oyó las palabras de sus labios. Shamash se regocijó de la burla de Gilgamesh con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—Sé que no me crees, pero es cierto. Ishtar te ama lo suficiente como para lamentarse por tu tristeza. Ella no desea verte sufrir.

—Qué estupidez—dijo Gilgamesh, levantándose de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos, paseando sobre sus propios pasos—, si viniste a burlarte de mí, prefiero que te largues. Quiero dormir.

—Puedo aliviar tu dolor Gilgamesh. Mi querida hermana me lo ha pedido a gritos, realmente quiere verte mejor.

Gilgamesh detuvo su caminata y descendió la cabeza levemente. Apretó los dientes y los puños. Respiró ofuscado y luego habló:

—Ishtar y tú se pueden ir a la mierda.

Shamash rodó los ojos y se acomodó en el asiento.

—No seas tan insolente Gilgamesh, somos familia, estamos para ayudarnos.

—Tu hermanita sólo vino a arruinar mi vida.

—Creí que fue Enkidu quien arruinó tu vida. Sin él nada de lo que ocurre contigo hubiese sucedido.

Gilgamesh guardó silencio. Era cierto, a veces pensaba aquello, pero se arrepentía al recordar que ahora era un mejor rey gracias a él.

Finalmente, Gilgamesh cedió:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Shamash sonrió con esa generosidad (o malicia) propia de él. Se levantó de su puesto y extendió los brazos.

—Ven aquí, abrázame. He pagado tu deuda en la boticaria, agradécemelo de alguna manera.

—Ni en broma—contestó Gilgamesh, dándole la espalda.

—Oh—se lamentó Shamash—, quería sentir esa devoción con la que abrazabas a Enkidu.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —Gilgamesh ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado. Los ojos resaltaban ante las llamas danzantes de la habitación como rubíes a punto de quebrarse.

—De acuerdo—Shamash caminó en dirección a Gilgamesh y se detuvo frente a él—. Tengo una propuesta para ti.

"Puedo llevarte a la séptima puerta de Kur para que veas a Enkidu.

Gilgamesh no se inmutó. Su enojo seguía plasmado y la posición defensiva no daba tregua. Shamash levantó las cejas esperando la respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó.

—¿Eso es todo? —habló Gilgamesh, sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

—¿Qué más quieres? —dijo Shamash, sorprendido.

—No quiero tu propuesta estúpida. Vete.

Shamash estaba auténticamente sorprendido.

—Pero…

—¿Qué parte no has entendido? Ya vete.

Shamash frunció el ceño: no podía existir alguien tan frío en este mundo.

—¿Realmente amaste a Enkidu?

Gilgamesh negó divertido, llevándose una mano al rostro.

—Qué te importa. Déjame en paz y vete.

Shamash frunció los labios y volvió a sentarse algo aburrido. Colocó un codo en el brazo del asiento y su cabeza descansó en la palma. Miró a Gilgamesh por largos instantes y finalmente suspiró.

—Vamos a Kur.

—No.

—No te hagas de rogar. Asume que te regocijaría volver a ver su rostro, deseas sus besos como…

—Cállate de una puta vez—dijo Gilgamesh.

Un portal destelló en la tenue oscuridad y del interior salió una filosa espada que apuntaba a Shamash, quien no se perturbó.

—Qué bonito tus juguetitos nuevos—dijo, levantándose del asiento—Cómo sea, tengo algo que decirte.

Gilgamesh abrió un segundo portal y no dijo absolutamente nada. Shamash arregló su cabello y las flamas danzaron ante el movimiento.

—Enkidu no está en Kur.

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja y rio bajo.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué quieres que vaya a Kur?

—Al ser un mortal, sólo puedes pisar el desfiladero de Kur antes de que tu vida se desvanezca. El desfiladero y las puertas del olvido pueden ser recorridas por vivos y muertos, pero nadie regresa de la séptima puerta, nadie menos los dioses… y sus protegidos. El camino a Kur es la única manera tangible de unir tu vida con lo divino sin morir.

"Nos hemos llevado a Enkidu al paraíso. Ahora vive con nosotros. Bueno… decir que vive es ridículo porque es un fantasma, pero podría decirse que hay cierta vitalidad en él.

Gilgamesh miró atentamente a Shamash y entrecerró los ojos: era difícil de creer porque los dioses condenaron a Enkidu: ¿Para qué cambiarían de opinión?

Shamash ladeó la cabeza y apretó los labios.

—Si no quieres ir a Kur, puedo traerte a Enkidu.

Gilgamesh no se inmutó. Aquello sonaba demasiado tentador, tanto así que era obvio que era otro jueguito de los dioses.

—¿Cuál es el engaño?

Shamash rio animado y sonrió con sinceridad.

—No hay engaño.

—No necesito verlo y… ¿Luego qué? Lo regresarás al paraíso y las cosas no cambian en nada. Qué estúpido.

—Te has vuelto práctico, ¿Eh? —Shamash se incorporó nuevamente y cruzó las manos tras la espalda—, dime tú, ¿Quieres volver a ver a Enkidu?

—Quieres burlarte de mí—dijo Gilgamesh, sin desvanecer sus portales—. Vete.

Shamash frunció el ceño: no se esperaba esa reacción. Pestañeó un par de veces y retrocedió hasta que él y sus flamas desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

—De acuerdo—dijo Shamash desde las sombras—, esta era tu última oportunidad para verlo, porque nunca más sabrás de él. Tenemos un destino para Enkidu y ese destino lo hará glorioso.

—No me importa—alzó la voz Gilgamesh, sintiendo el enojo calar por las sienes—, lo que él quiera hacer ya no me incumbe.

—Él no es el que decide su destino. Ya verás.

Shamash desapareció tras una enorme llamarada que iluminó la instancia con el pequeño incendio momentáneo.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

Gilgamesh cerró los portales y se dejó caer en la cama, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos.

Estaba cansado de los dioses, estaba cansado de lidiar con todo, estaba cansado de vivir hastiado.

Sólo quería dormir.

Shamash consideró que su plan salió tal y como lo esperaba.

Rio por lo bajo, caminando por el palacio de Aruru, con las manos tras la espalda, dejando que sus ropajes increíblemente valiosos hicieran honor a su belleza masculina.

El mentón en algo, la espalda recta, la sonrisa segura, los ojos entrecerrados, todo eso lo hacía ver como un dios fuerte y poderoso.

Él tenía el poder.

Sí, lo tenía.

A un costado, él llevaba un pequeño bolso con algo en su interior. Se cercioró de que así fuese y al ver que su pensamiento era afirmativo, asintió y volvió a sonreír.

—Enlil, todo está saliendo de maravilla—dijo al aire, sabiendo que el dios escucharía.

Se detuvo ante una puerta en específico: la habitación de Enkidu.

—Trae vino y uvas—ordenó Shamash y una forma etérea de una hermosa mujer apareció con las peticiones en sus manos.

Sin abrir la puerta, Shamash y la sirvienta traspasaron la puerta y en el interior se encontraba Enkidu, sin sorprenderse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Enkidu! —apremió Shamash, echando a la mujer y ella se deshizo en el aire— ¿Cómo estás?

—Vete—dijo Enkidu. Esa palabra la repetía mucho durante el día.

—Eres muy hostil ¿Sabes? Se supone que Aruru te hizo encantador.

—Cállate.

—Ya no nos tienes ningún respeto—Shamash se sentó en una mesa de la habitación que servía como una suerte de comedor personal.

Shamash invitó a Enkidu para que se sentara a su lado y él no accedió.

Enkidu tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si no quisiera estar en el lugar donde estaba.

—Acabo de visitar a Gilgamesh—dijo Shamash, bebiendo una copa de vino, ofreciendo otra a Enkidu, quien la aceptó—, tu rey no quiere volver a verte, pero ¿Quieres que te diga algo? —Shamash se acercó a Enkidu como si le contara un secreto—, es mentira, muere por verte.

—Oh—exclamó Enkidu, mirando la superficie del líquido—, ¿Eso es todo?

—Sé que tienes el anhelo a flor de piel, sobretodo después de que Ishtar devolviera lo que te robó. Tus mejillas se ruborizan, sonríes como un bobo por el palacio, estás enamorado. Qué obvio eres

—Cállate—dijo Enkidu sin inmutarse, llevando la copa a sus labios.

Shamash sonrió de medio lado, regocijándose de cómo Enkidu estaba incómodo con la conversación. Él lo supo, se manifestaba en el girar de sus ojos, en el rubor disimulado que cubrió las mejillas blancas y lozanas.

Enkidu tragó y lo enfrentó con esa mirada fría y penetrante que muchas veces tenía.

Era momento de actuar.

Shamash se regocijó. Un pestañeó ligero se apropió de sus ojos y la malicia se deslizó camuflada de alegría en la expresión de sus palabras:

—No puedes regresar a la vida, pero tengo algo para ti. Un regalo de los dioses por todo lo que has pasado. Tú decides qué hacer con él.

"Tengo un somnífero potente que te hace tener el sueño con la persona que quieras. Tú entrarás en su inconsciente y podrás interactuar, conversar, incluso tener aventuras con esa persona a quien le robas el sueño. Dormirás por días, quizás semanas, pero ese sueño será verdadero.

"Hay dos problemas: sólo tengo somnífero para una sola vez. Es muy difícil de obtener debido a que las plantas crecen cada cien años y obviamente Gilgamesh no vivirá ese tiempo, claro está. El segundo, es que Gilgamesh al despertar no recordará nada, sólo tú estarás consciente de lo que ocurrió.

Enkidu dejó la copa sobre la mesa y negó con determinación

—No necesito verlo. No quiero tu porquería.

Shamash levantó las manos, sorprendido.

—Las mismas malditas palabras: ¿Por qué es tan difícil convencerlos?

—Porque ambos dudamos de ustedes.

—Oh…—Shamash entrecerró los ojos y acarició su mentón con el pulgar—Dudas de nuestra bondad, de mi bondad. Gilgamesh se ha encomendado a mí en el pasado, él confiaba plenamente y no sé en qué momento las cosas cambiaron. Qué desesperanzador.

—Las cosas cambiaron cuando Ishtar hizo lo que hizo. Nadie la detuvo, nadie nos ayudó: ¿Cómo confiar en ustedes si cuando los necesitamos se ausentaron? Es más, parece que todos se divirtieron cuando destruyeron mi cuerpo. Te vi en el concilio enfermo que llevaron a cabo. ¿Se regocijaron de mi carnicería? ¿Les gustó ver cómo mis tripas cayeron al suelo? Ya cállate de una maldita vez y ándate.

Shamash torció el gesto, mirando directamente a Enkidu.

—Si Ishtar se enoja, no es asunto nuestro, es más, es difícil intervenir, ella es… bueno, tiene la fuerza suficiente para destruir las puertas del inframundo. Ella amenaza con eso cada vez que no puede salirse con la suya.

—Eso demuestra que sigue siendo una diosa terriblemente estúpida—dijo Enkidu, volviendo a tomar la copa.

—Créeme que ha cambiado muchísimo. Le afectó el hecho de que Gilgamesh recorriera tanto por ti…

—Esa imbécil no ha cambiado en absolutamente nada. Yo no soy el iluso que era antes. No necesito el escenario que se están montando. Y Gilgamesh no hizo nada por mí, lo que sea que hizo lo hizo por él mismo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Shamash, intrigado.

—Lo conozco lo suficiente como para apostar por ello.

Shamash resopló y revolvió una alforja que llevaba a un costado. Del interior sacó una bolsita color lila con una cinta azulosa. La dejó sobre la mesa y la empujó levemente hacia Enkidu.

—Toma el somnífero, has de él lo que quieras, te lo regalo. Dormirás por días, pero tendrás ese sueño que deseas tener. Espero lo aproveches bien.

Enkidu parecía colmarse de dudas. Miró paquete con recelo largos instantes. Lo ignoró y enfrentó a Shamash:

—¿Gilgamesh vendrá al paraíso alguna vez? Para qué quiero esta cosa si cuando su vida llegue al final él pisará estos parajes.

Shamash no pudo evitar regocijarse con ese deseo tan puro.

—Quizás… si hace el mérito suficiente para caminar con los dioses, entonces sí.

Enkidu ladeó la cabeza sutilmente y se concentró en el vuelo de una mariposa.

—Supongo entonces me queda esperar.

—O sea que sí quieres volver a ver a Gilgamesh.

—Si tuviera la oportunidad, por supuesto que me gustaría volver a verlo, pedazo de idiota—Shamash abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante el insulto. Enkidu frunció ligeramente el ceño y luego se relajó—, pero las cosas tienen que seguir un rumbo natural.

—Un rumbo natural—repitió Shamash, reprimiendo una sonrisa—, sí, claro está.

Shamash pensó que, a pesar de que Enkidu era mucho más consciente de todo, no dejaba de ser ingenuo. Suspiró y le advirtió:

—Recuerda que su vida no es eterna. No desperdicies esta bendición que debí entregarte hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Shamash sonrió bondadosamente y se levantó de su lugar, dejando a Enkidu a solas.

Una vez que la habitación quedó en completo silencio y a oscuras, iluminado solamente por la luna, Enkidu giró sus ojos hacia la bolsita sobre la mesa y se sentó. Acarició la cinta que lo amarraba: ¿Y si era una trampa?

¿Qué más quedaba?

Lo más terrible que podría ocurrirle es desaparecer, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Miró por las ventanas y cayó al tanto de que la noche cubría el reino de los dioses con creciente oscuridad. Apretó la bolsita en su puño y suspiró emocionado.

Su único deseo por siempre es volver a ver a Gilgamesh. Lo desearía en cualquier momento, cada vez que pudiese. Soltó una sonrisita y se levantó de su asiento.

Caminó ensimismado, con el somnífero en su mano, pensando qué hacer con él.

Comenzó a desnudarse, quedando expuesto al aire nocturno: jamás se colocaba pijama, prefería dormir con las mantas revueltas sobre su piel, recordando sus primeros días de consciencia donde la desnudez era parte de su vida.

Se sentó frente a una mesita con algunas tablillas que leía por diversión y colocó la bolsita sobre ellas. Pensó por largo momento qué hacer con ella, hasta que finalmente resolvió levantarse e ir a dormir.

Quizás al día siguiente tendría el valor de disolver el contenido y beberse su camino incierto y sospechoso.

Transcurrieron dos semanas desde que Shamash entregó el valioso regalo a Enkidu y él se planteaba todas esas noches si era propicio envenenarse (él llegó a la conclusión de que era un veneno).

Enkidu se acostumbró nuevamente a los lujos, sin embargo, pasó de comer para siempre. Tampoco bebía nada más que agua y vino. Durante el día vagaba por las bibliotecas tomando tablillas sagradas con conocimientos que estaban fuera de su alcance. Merodeaba por los jardines, jugando con lo riachuelos o persiguiendo algún ave que encontró interesante.

Podría decirse que su existencia después de Kur mejoró muchísimo, no obstante, Enkidu extrañaba a Ereshkigal. Evidentemente ella había sido maldita por los dioses: un lugar tan rebosante como en el que vivía comparado al tenebroso reino de Kur parecía una burla hacia ella.

Lamentó profundamente no poder ayudarla a hacer de Kur un lugar mejor, más aún que ella tuviese que vivir con alguien como Nergal. Consideraba que su consorte era un hombre rencoroso con dobles intensiones mientras que Ereshkigal era pura en pensamiento: su malicia venía por la pena y la rabia de ser desterrada y aún así, su perversidad era casi infantil y perdonable.

Enkidu se dedicaba en las tardes a ver hacia el horizonte donde la mancha negra y tenebrosa de Kur se alzaba sobre el mar gris. El sol por muy generoso que se alzara sobre el cielo no sacaba destellos ensoñadores de la superficie marina, lo que demostraba su nefasta fama.

El viento despeinó su cabello que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, se llevó las plumas que desprendía su cuerpo y sonrió con tristeza.

Había estado planeando el supuesto sueño que tendría con Gilgamesh en el insomnio que le consumía por las noches después de ser invadido por sus pensamientos más profundos. Muchas veces sus sueños húmedos eran interrumpidos por su cuerpo andrógeno, sin saber por donde empezar a obtener ese placer que extrañaba. Al ver que era improductivo, se quedaba agitado con las hormonas como único consuelo a su deseo.

Se contentaba con al menos tener esos sueños.

Esa noche en especial, Enkidu jugaba con el somnífero entre sus manos. Respiró profundo y vertió el contenido sobre un vaso para luego agitarlo y disolverlo. El líquido se tornó azul destellante, como una pequeña lámpara de origen desconocido.

Se acercó a la cama con el corazón en la garganta y algo agitado, se bebió el contenido de un sorbo: ya no había vuelta atrás.

El líquido era tibio y amargo e hizo retorcer su lengua. Enkidu frunció los labios y se tendió en su cama, desnudo como siempre, esperando a que algo ocurriera.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el techo, temiendo los movimientos venideros; no le dolía nada, el sueño no le invadió rápidamente, su estómago no se retorció. Esperó paciente algún cambio en su cuerpo. Estuvo consciente de su respirar, del palpitar de su corazón.

Se quedó estático, esperando que algo diera una señal.

Nada ocurría.

Decepcionado, Enkidu se levantó de su cama y se fue al mirador a observar los insectos brillantes que se paseaban por la vegetación. Se sintió un estúpido por caer tan fácilmente en algo como eso. Negó, sabiendo que obviamente los dioses jamás estarían de su lado. Probablemente al día siguiente él sería de nuevo el motivo de risas para los dioses. Maldijo y restregó sus ojos.

El aire nocturno estaba colmado de aromas maravillosos que desprendían las flores siempre vivas en las macetas. Enkidu se sentó en el suelo y se llevó las rodillas al pecho, pensando y pensando, sin saber qué hacer con su existencia vacía.

Cerró los ojos.

En ese momento, supo que Gilgamesh también cerró los suyos.

Asustado perdió el control sobre sus acciones.

Enkidu sintió que su alrededor se revolvía. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, azaroso, sumido en un sueño profundo.

Algo parecido a una caída libre se apropió de su estómago y le hizo gritar en mudo, sin que nadie pudiese escucharlo. Se aferró de cuanta cosa se encontraba en ese camino extraño: árboles, puertas, cimientos, balcones. Era una mezcla infinita de caos y sinsentido, donde las construcciones eran reemplazadas por jardines y por laderas oscuras, como si cayera en un pozo hondo y completamente fuera de este mundo.

Pegó un respingo cuando sintió hierba bajo él. Los pájaros cantaban a su alrededor y en el ambiente se respiraba un calor agradable de verano. Cerca, un riachuelo descargaba sus caudales en un estanque. Un antílope se paseaba entre los árboles y los pájaros cantaban con una claridad digna de un recuerdo.

Enkidu se puso de pie y de pronto estuvo consciente de su entorno: era su estanque, donde permanecía y vivía cuando Shamhat lo encontró. Se miró y estaba vestido con esas túnicas que Gilgamesh detestaba, completamente de blanco, con los pies descalzos.

Estaba sorprendido al punto de confundirse: ¿Había muerto? ¿Qué pasó todo ese tiempo?

No, era un sueño. No debía caer en una ilusión ridícula como la vida.

Se adentró en el bosque, sonriendo ligeramente al recordar las flores y las plantas, los insectos y el olor fresco.

Entre árbol y árbol, vio a lo lejos que alguien se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco caído, bajo la sombra de un gran cedro. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando descubrió el cabello rubio entre la espesura de las hojas. A medida que se acercaba, la emoción lo embargaba cada vez más hasta que finalmente se encontró frente a frente con él. Las plumas que expelía su cuerpo se desvanecían a través del espacio, en un movimiento etéreo.

Gilgamesh sonrió y alzó una mano, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido para ellos.

—Ven—dijo, invitándolo a su lado—, está caluroso, ¿No crees?

—G-Gil…

Un ruido ambiental cubrió sus oídos. El color de las hojas era mas vibrante, el aroma danzaba por el aire, trayendo pétalos efímeros de recuerdos encapsulados en cada respirar. Dejó de pensar, sólo se dedicó a mirarlo, a contemplar un recuerdo tan hermoso que jamás vivió.

Enkidu tenía las cejas curvadas. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero su expresión no se inmutó. La limpió con rapidez y se fue a su lado. Se sentó y las manos le temblaban.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Gilgamesh en total calma.

Llevaba su armadura de oro y el torso desnudo. Sus tatuajes rojos recorrían su piel y el sonido metálico se entremezclaba con el de las aguas.

—Gil…

Enkidu respiró profundo: no desperdiciaría ese sueño. Giró su cabeza para mirarle y lo encontró hermoso, como nadie más sobre la tierra, sobre los dioses, sobre todo lo existente. El perfume que cubría su piel inundaba los recuerdos de Enkidu, sintiendo cómo estos se agolpaban en sus memorias, reviviendo su voz en un cantar único de reminiscencias benditas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Gilgamesh, mirando el sol entre las hojas.

La paz que rodeaba al rey era tal que nadie creería que él era el déspota y tirano por el cual todo Uruk rogó por un castigo alguna vez. Simplemente miraba hacia el frente, tranquilo, pestañeando con algo de sopor, esperando por una respuesta.

El recuerdo más hermoso, el recuerdo jamás vivido.

—Es mi estanque—dijo Enkidu, con la voz algo quebrada. Volvió a respirar y continuó: —prometimos cierto día que vendríamos aquí, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo. Enfermaste, pero tal como te dije, te recuperarías.

—Sí—añadió con tristeza Enkidu, sintiendo el dolor punzante de las palabras dichas por Gilgamesh—, para variar, tenías razón.

Gilgamesh sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho y tomó una rama del suelo para jugar con ella.

—Qué bello está Uruk—Gilgamesh se acomodó sobre el tronco y alzó el mentón, orgulloso—, es como si Gugalanna jamás hubiese pisado nuestro reino.

—Qué recuerdos más amargos—continuó Enkidu, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar—, qué bueno que pudimos superar todo eso, ¿Verdad?

—Todo lo hemos logrado juntos.

—Sí, juntos—Enkidu no pudo guardarse una segunda lágrima que escapó.

Miró sus manos e intentó calmarse: debía disfrutarlo.

—Cuéntame—Enkidu miró de reojo a Gilgamesh— ¿Qué hemos hecho en Uruk todo este tiempo?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Gilgamesh rio y palmeó la espalda de Enkidu—, lo sabes bien.

—Me gustaría oírlo de tus labios, quizás… súbitamente olvidé.

—Qué tontería estás diciendo.

—Sólo cuéntame Gil.

—Bien—dijo Gilgamesh, sin montar en ira como se hubiese esperado—. Ishtar desapareció y no volvió jamás a molestarnos. Reconstruimos Uruk a base de esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Te convertiste en un excelente miembro del consejo y eres el más sabio de todos, sin tus opiniones, nada hubiese mejorado; quizás te has vuelto viejo.

—Oh—Enkidu sonrió, observando un ave posarse sobre una roca—, claro que lo recuerdo bien. Quizás sí estoy viejo. Sí…

Su labio tiritó y no pudo evitar llorar. Lloró en silencio, sabiendo que Gilgamesh estaba al tanto, pero como siempre, él no intervino.

Su mano grande y varonil se deslizó por la delicada espalda de Enkidu en una caricia que cubrió su corazón de un calor agradable. Su nariz goteaba y se limpió con algo de vergüenza.

—Vamos a tomar un baño—dijo Gilgamesh, incorporándose—, hace demasiado calor.

—No…—Enkidu agachó su cabeza—No me avergüenza mi cuerpo, pero temo que ya no te guste más.

—¿De qué hablas? —susurró Gilgamesh, tomando gentilmente a Enkidu de un brazo.

Gilgamesh comenzó a soltar los cinturones de su armadura para desprenderse de ella con una naturalidad que conmovió a Enkidu.

Con algo de timidez, Enkidu desabotonó el único amarre que tenía su túnica. Dejó que cayera por sus hombros hasta el suelo y se desprendió de sus pantalones. Se acarició un brazo y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

—Ven—dijo Gilgamesh, haciendo caso omiso a su neutralidad—, el agua esta fresca.

Gilgamesh le sonrió con esa benevolencia que le agitaba el corazón.

Ambos caminaron al borde del estanque y se sentaron para sumergir sus pies en las agradables aguas calmas. Enkidu se llevó las manos al rostro, ocultando su pena. Su pecho se alzaba agitado, sin controlar los espasmos. La sonrisa de Gilgamesh se desvaneció y lo miró atentamente.

—Algo ocurre—dijo, mojando su rostro y restregándose los ojos—, esto no es normal.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu estanque… ¿Lo estamos visitando?

—Sí—contestó Enkidu luego de aliviar la pena al refrescar sus ojos.

Gilgamesh se detuvo en seco: si visitaban el estanque él tenía que decirle…

Se contuvo un instante. El agua goteaba desde su cabello. Una sombra cruzó su rostro y se instauró en sus facciones.

¿No que jamás habían visitado el estanque?

—Creo que… —dijo Gilgamesh, mirando a Enkidu extrañado— jamás pudimos llegar aquí.

—¿Por qué? —contestó Enkidu, sonriendo a duras penas.

—Por que tú…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Gilgamesh miraba un punto fijo, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se deslizaba una gota hasta su nariz y se derrumbaba. Se limpió los ojos de exceso de agua e intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos: algo ocurría definitivamente.

Negó y se puso de pie. Caminó introduciéndose en el estanque y se sumergió para nadar y aclarar su cabeza.

¿Cuándo ocurriría todo eso si recordaba que Enkidu se fue de su lado?

¿Por qué se fue?

¿Ya no eran amigos?

¿Se fue de viaje?

No lo recordaba bien.

Al emerger, miró el cuerpo de Enkidu y estrechó los ojos; ¿No que su cabello era más largo y sedoso? ¿Por qué ahora estaba sólo hasta su pecho? Su cuerpo ya no era el de un hombre. Tampoco el de una mujer.

Algo no estaba bien.

Se quedó observándolo unos instantes y decidió acercarse a la orilla nuevamente.

—Creo que has cambiado—comenzó Gilgamesh, luego de acomodarse sobre una roca, pensativo—, no logro distinguir qué.

—Sí, he cambiado, todo ha cambiado—dijo tristemente Enkidu, jugando con sus pies bajo el agua—, cómo quisiera realmente ser parte de tu consejo, haber ayudado a levantar Uruk y formar parte de tus decisiones.

—No haces nada de eso, ¿Verdad?

Gilgamesh se ensombreció, ya no sonreía ni se encontraba relajado. Sus ojos rodaban nerviosos y apretaba los labios, como solía hacerlo cuando no encontraba las respuestas que quería.

—No, nada de eso. Lo lamento.

Gilgamesh se volteó a ver a Enkidu y lo miró por mucho tiempo. Levantó una mano y acarició uno de sus mechones. Meditó un momento y decidió liberar algo de presión de su corazón:

—Eres lo más hermoso que existe.

Enkidu cerró los ojos y negó con suavidad. Llevó su dedo índice a sus ojos y arrojó las lágrimas al estanque en un movimiento delicado.

—No lo digas, me daña.

—¿Por qué? —Gilgamesh estrechó los ojos y lo recorrió con la mirada.

—No es cierto.

—Es cierto si lo digo yo—susurró Gilgamesh.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acarició sus mejillas.

—Algo anda mal en todo esto—agregó, mirando directamente los ojos de Enkidu.

Enkidu se apartó con discreción.

No quería decirle, temía que su sueño se rompiera y todo acabara sin verlo lo suficiente.

—Todo está bien, estamos los dos aquí, refrescándonos.

Gilgamesh negó y reclamó el rostro de Enkidu por su mentón.

Durante un momento lo escudriñó con la mirada hasta que finalmente abrió los labios.

—Esto es un sueño, ¿Verdad?

Enkidu no pudo negarlo, tragó para calmarse y dejar de llorar.

—Sí—asintió, con sus pestañas cubiertas.

Gilgamesh estaba impactado, no entendía cómo era que las cosas estaban sucediendo. Miró a su alrededor, extrañado, como si nunca hubiese visto un bosque. Buscó por la mano de Enkidu y la aferró con fuerzas.

—No entiendo lo que está ocurriendo.

Enkidu le sonrió tristemente y le acarició fugazmente la mejilla.

—No ocurre nada realmente, estoy aquí contigo. Es un sueño.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos progresivamente. Miró fijamente la superficie del agua y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Tú no has estado en Uruk todos estos años. Tú…

Gilgamesh le miró una vez más, alzó las manos desesperado y tomó su rostro. Su respiración se agitó y continuaba negando.

—Tú te fuiste de mi lado. Tú te fuiste para siempre.

Enkidu asintió suavemente, descendiendo la mirada.

—Sí, me fui y te abandoné.

Gilgamesh se quedó estático. Sus ojos se enrojecieron. Lo contempló con rabia, negó con suavidad y susurró:

—Me traicionaste.

—Lo hice—aseveró Enkidu con desánimo, con la mirada perdida—, lo siento.

Estaban en el estanque, Gilgamesh lo sabía.

Descubrió que era una triste ilusión, un sueño deseado, sus esperanzas y anhelos más profundos materializados en el ser que le acompañaba a su lado.

Le estaba costando trabajo encontrar el sentido a todo eso.

Juntó sus manos para tomar un poco de agua y lavar su rostro.

—¿Esto es real?

—Sí, lo es de cierta forma. Estoy contigo en tus sueños, estoy a tu lado, este soy yo ahora.

Gilgamesh asintió casi sin mover su cabeza: debía aprovechar ese momento tan hermoso que la vida le regalaba.

Shamash le habló sobre ello.

Quizás si existía benevolencia en él.

—Quiero contarte qué ha sido de mí—comenzó Enkidu, tomando la mano de Gilgamesh y sacándolo del estanque. Se encaminaron nuevamente al tronco caído y se sentaron sobre la túnica de Enkidu.

"Kur fue mi hogar durante todos estos años. Comencé a olvidarte por el transcurso de esos días vacíos. Deseé muchas veces regresar, pedir perdón por mi traición. No quería dejarte solo con todo lo que traías encima, con nuestros secretos, con las cosas que jamás nos dijimos. Ahora estoy en el jardín de los dioses y Shamash me ha ayudado a llegar aquí, contigo.

"Quisiera que supieras todo lo que tengo para ti, pero no conozco las palabras para decirte lo que creció los años que estuve a tu lado: creo que todo se resume en amor.

Gilgamesh negó nuevamente. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y ocultó sus ojos tras sus manos. Suspiró y su labio inferior tiritó.

—Tendrás que escucharme a mí—comenzó Gilgamesh—. Hay muchas cosas que jamás te dije porque soy victima de mis demonios, de mi ego. Lamento cada día de mi vida el no haberte dicho lo que sentía cuando te miraba.

"Mi mayor deseo era venir a tu estanque como ahora y soltar todo lo que tenía en el pecho y justo estoy en el lugar indicado y… no puedo.

"Lo escribí, me lo repetí muchas noches, lo lloré y lo reí. Me burlé de mis sentimientos ridículos y muchas veces me lamenté por tener la suerte que tuve. Supuse que jamás tendría la oportunidad de decírtelo y ahora que te tengo frente a mí… yo…

Enkidu tomó el rostro de Gilgamesh entre sus manos y se acercó a sus labios. Se unieron en un beso lento y tortuoso, doloroso y a la vez sanador. Gilgamesh acarició sus mejillas, enredó sus manos en los cabellos verdes, sintió sus pestañas acariciar sus párpados.

—Me dijiste que sería el secreto de los dos—susurró Gilgamesh, prendándose de su mirada en un ambiente tan íntimo que ambos respiraban el aire del otro.

—Lo será. Qué los demás supongan lo que quieran, no me importa—dijo Enkidu. Sus ojos rodaban intentando captar cada momento de aquel recuerdo—, sigue siendo un secreto.

—Yo quisiera decírtelo, pero…

Enkidu colocó su índice con suavidad sobre los labios de Gilgamesh y le murmuró:

—Lo sé.

Bajo el hermoso cedro que les daba sombra a ambos, volvieron a besarse. Atrajeron sus cuerpos y se abrazaron con fuerzas. Se quedaron enlazados uno del otro, respirando el recuerdo del aroma de sus pieles. Sus labios se deslizaban suaves unos con otros en un acto rememorativo, como en los viejos días. Enkidu besó sus mejillas, acarició su cabello, se escondió en su cuello y se quedó ahí, oculto del mundo, en el lugar donde más se sentía seguro.

Era un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos, deshaciendo el contenido en una volátil sensación del pasado.

Deseando volver atrás.

Deseando mantener ese secreto tan hermoso en el aire, capturado en el respirar de los dos.

Enkidu anhelaba que una soga al cuello estrangulara sus recuerdos y se quedara para siempre capturado en ese momento, encarcelado en una memoria lejana, tan sublime que ninguna mariposa en el mundo lo igualaba.

Abrazó a Gilgamesh y disfrutó como nunca el deslizar de sus dedos por su espalda, recordando todas esas noches donde susurró su nombre, donde tras cada resuello le intentaba decir que su corazón estaba constituido por amor, por devoción.

Deseaba que en ese momento tan frágil, Gilgamesh comprendiera que todo lo imposible en el mundo se podía materializar ante ellos, que nada ni nadie los separaría nunca. El destino era una mentira y ambos lograron corromper la realidad al punto de crear algo tan hermoso como el amor.

No le importó nada más.

Sólo existían ellos dos bajo un gran cedro.

—Gil… —dijo Enkidu, después de que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de Gilgamesh— ¿Irías al jardín de los dioses conmigo?

Gilgamesh soltó un bufido lamentable y contestó:

—No. Tengo una ciudad que cuidar.

—Lo supuse—dijo Enkidu, con una sonrisa ida en su rostro—, eres un buen rey.

—Es una condena.

—Quizás.

Gilgamesh enlazó la mano de Enkidu y acarició sus nudillos. Depositó un beso en su cabello y aclaró sus ideas.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

Enkidu demoró en contestar. Su expresión se nubló y la tormenta regresó para apropiarse de sus ojos.

—Quizás nunca más.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos levemente y el corazón le saltó en el pecho. Un suspiro cargado de miedo se liberó y Enkidu sintió cómo Gilgamesh intentaba mantener la serenidad.

—Nunca más…

—Eso no cambia las cosas, Gil. No necesitamos vernos. Tú y yo estaremos conectados para siempre. Vivo en tus memorias, vivo en nuestros sueños que jamás logramos. Yo puedo respirar a través de ti, puedo disfrutar a través de tu cuerpo. Así seguiré en ti, como siempre lo desee. Quiero ser parte de tu corazón.

Los ojos de Gilgamesh volvieron a enrojecerse, pero no cedió. Abrazó con fuerzas a Enkidu y susurró:

—Viviré lo que no pudiste vivir, te lo prometo. Haré mi vida como si vivieras a mi lado. Disfrutaré cada cosa que disfrutaste en vida, me rodearé de bondad, me rodearé de gente, me acercaré a cada persona a la que te acercaste. Haré de mi vida una ofrenda a tu memoria porque sin ti yo moriría.

—Estaremos juntos para siempre Gil. Sólo hay momentos felices. Sólo momentos felices.

Se abrazaron con más fuerzas, reteniendo el momento en un suspiro. Enkidu besó su cuello y se separó un momento de él para contemplar sus ojos. Gilgamesh sonrió tristemente y desvió la mirada.

—¿Cómo has venido a mis sueños? —preguntó Gilgamesh, después de observar el ombligo de Enkidu. Le dedicó una caricia fugaz y cerró los ojos.

—Tomé un somnífero que Shamash me dio. No tiene más, es de una planta que sólo crece cada cien años. Sólo tenía para un sueño, era muy poco polvillo. La verdad, no estaba seguro si era buena idea hacerlo. Ya no sé que pensar de los dioses.

Gilgamesh curvó las cejas y suspiró.

—Al menos tendré el recuerdo de tus ojos.

—No—Enkidu limpió sus lágrimas por enésima vez—, una vez que despiertes, olvidarás este sueño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así funciona esto. No sé cómo, pero así me dijo Shamash—Enkidu miró a Gilgamesh y le sonrió con dulzura.

Gilgamesh levantó una ceja en un movimiento instintivo, como solía hacerlo cuando las cosas no estaban bajo su control.

—Entonces me quedaré durmiendo por mucho tiempo.

—No—susurró Enkidu—, pronto todo se volverá vaporoso porque despertarás—dijo Enkidu, poniéndose de pie, tomando sus pantalones—; y tendré que irme.

Gilgamesh retuvo a Enkidu por un brazo y negó con determinación.

—No puedes irte, en este estanque iba a decirte muchas cosas.

—No necesitas decirlas—dijo Enkidu, con el rostro enrojecido—, está bien.

Gilgamesh respiró y sus párpados tiritaron. Miró su armadura a un lado y sonrió con ironía: ¿De qué servía seguir ocultándolo? Ya no era necesario, sólo quería decirlo con sus palabras. Ya no importaba cuantas armaduras de oro su cuerpo sostuviera, su arrogancia era una sombra vergonzosa en ese momento. Suspiró y se giró para contemplar a Enkidu. Lo obligó a sentarse sin vestirse.

—No te muevas de aquí. Quiero estar junto a ti, quiero que conversemos. Pregúntame lo que quieras—dijo Gilgamesh, algo más tranquilo.

Enkidu, ya repuesto, miró una flor azul en el suelo y la tomó entre sus manos. Unió sus dedos a los de Gilgamesh y le entregó la flor.

Deseaba saber cómo aquel Gilgamesh orgulloso se había derretido para dejar paso al hombre amable que Enkidu siempre supo que era.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en Uruk todo este tiempo? —preguntó Enkidu luego de meditar la pregunta.

Gilgamesh reflexionó y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, viendo como el sol se colaba entre las ramas. El viento sopló y una hoja danzó hasta su pierna. La tomó y acarició la superficie con dedicación.

—Tortuoso. No puedo olvidarte, todos los días te recuerdo, aunque no quiera hacerlo más. Me prometí olvidarte, pero es imposible. Realmente lo intento, cada vez que puedo me lleno de trabajo y cosas que hacer para no pensar de más. Cada momento a solas tu recuerdo me invade. ¿Por qué tenías que irte?

—No me preguntes algo así, no sé contestar. Lo único que sé es lo que ya te conté antes de morir: los dioses me condenaron. No pude pelear, ni defender lo que era mío.

Gilgamesh asintió con lentitud, jugando con la hoja entre sus dedos.

Recordó la tablilla que leyó en la biblioteca. Un dolor profundo le invadió y tuvo que tragar para apaciguar la sensación. Apretó los labios con fuerzas: tenía temor de preguntar.

Aquella tablilla, la que laceró su último vestigio de confianza. La que hizo temblar cada verdad, cada cosa que él asumió como real.

—¿Fuiste feliz a mi lado? —preguntó luego de un momento de silencio.

Enkidu sonrió al oír la pregunta. Acarició la espalda de Gilgamesh y se volteó para observarlo.

—Fui muy feliz. Tuve mis devenires personales, mis inseguridades y mi miedo a ser inútil, pero a tu lado fui feliz.

—¿De verdad? No me mientas por no herirme. Se sincero.

Gilgamesh no parecía convencido de lo que Enkidu decía. Su cabello fresco le hizo sentir el viento acariciar su nuca. Enkidu agitó la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Sí. No te mentiría con algo así. Sólo lamento haberme dejado llevar por mis miedos cuando debí disfrutar mi vida día a día.

—Eres el ser más hedonista que conocí, no me vengas a hablar a mí de que no disfrutaste: bebías vino como nadie y cuando estabas conmigo en la cama te dejabas llevar.

Enkidu soltó una risita cómplice. Se sonrojó al escuchar algo tan directo y palmeó la espalda de Gilgamesh.

—Nadie te supera en eso. Tú si que sabes del placer de vivir, quizás por eso te da tanto miedo la muerte.

Una nube negra y espesa cruzó por el rostro de Gilgamesh. Pestañeó un par de veces.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

—Simplemente lo sé. Supe que iniciaste un viaje por la inmortalidad: ¿Por qué te esmerarías tanto en conseguir algo así? Creo que tuviste miedo de seguir mi destino, te conozco bien como para aseverarlo.

—Bastante bien.

—No le temas a algo inevitable. Sé que aterroriza, pero Ereshkigal puede llegar a ser buena contigo, lo fue conmigo. En el mejor de los casos irás con los dioses.

—No me importa—dijo Gilgamesh cruzando sus manos después de dejar caer la hoja—, no quiero morir.

—Sé que lo aceptarás—Enkidu volvió a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Gilgamesh. Besó su hombro y se apoyó en él—, tienes buen juicio.

—Nadie diría algo así de mí.

—El resto no te conoce como yo.

Los pájaros cantaban en esa tarde agradablemente cálida. El gorgoteo del agua daba un toque fresco al ambiente, que provocaba querer permanecer ahí por siempre. Era un sueño tan bello que Gilgamesh deseó cambiar todo lo que tenía por permanecer en ese lugar, escondido del mundo.

Ser simplemente un hombre con su amigo, como alguna vez lo deseó.

Gilgamesh sintió el cabello de Enkidu en su brazo y frunció el ceño. Miró su entrepierna y se percató nuevamente que nada había en su lugar. Con algo de desconfianza, decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Es extraño ver que no eres hombre ni mujer.

—Siempre fue así—dijo Enkidu incorporándose—. Después de que los dioses me destruyeran, Aruru me encontró en la ladera de un río y quiso volver a construir mi cuerpo, creó brazos, torso y piernas de nuevo, pero no me dotó de sexo. Ella dijo que debió ser así siempre, que de alguna forma, Shamhat no merecía corromperme.

—Saber del sexo no te corrompe, qué pensamiento más ridículo.

Enkidu se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora no volveré a saber del placer nunca más. Supongo es suficiente para Aruru.

—Una lástima—comentó Gilgamesh, acariciando una de las piernas de Enkidu—, hubiese tomado tu cuerpo aquí mismo, una vez más.

Enkidu se sonrojó y negó, sonriendo.

—No es necesario que consumas mi cuerpo. Yo no necesito nada así pasa saber las palabras que tu corazón escribió alguna vez en mí.

Gilgamesh alzó el mentón de Enkidu y lo acarició con dedicación. Observó su labio inferior y depositó un único beso.

—A pesar todo, eres más perfecto ahora.

Enkidu sonrió complacido: el calor del ego cosquilleó en su pecho y la fugacidad de una estrella se plasmó en sus ojos.

Estaba genuinamente feliz.

—¿No tienes nada más que contarme? ¿Cómo has llevado tu vida? Quisiera escucharte—dijo Enkidu, después de que ambos miraran una libélula posarse en su rodilla.

Gilgamesh revolvió su cabeza: tenía mucho que contar.

—Me casé con Nidasag. Seguí tu consejo; no quedarme solo.

Enkidu abrió los ojos de par en par y juntó sus manos. Su sonrisa era amplia y sincera.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace! —Enkidu aplaudió dos veces.

Gilgamesh se permitió disfrutar ese momento tan inocente: nunca pensó que su unión falsa con Nidasag significara alegría para Enkidu. Una sonrisa ligera despejó su rostro.

—Sí, pero no te ilusiones. Fue por mero impulso, nada personal.

Enkidu difuminó su alegría.

—Oh—el viento sopló y el cabello de Enkidu comenzaba a secarse—, qué lástima. Nidasag realmente te ama. Supongo te habrás dado cuenta de eso.

—Sí. Le di la dicha de ser madre.

Enkidu volvió a sorprenderse.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres padre! ¡De verdad me hubiese gustado ver eso!

Enkidu rio de felicidad. Abrazó a Gilgamesh y tomó su rostro entre las manos para sacudirlo.

—¿Hace cuanto ocurrió eso? —Enkidu fijó sus ojos en los de Gilgamesh.

—¡Enkidu! —Gilgamesh se apartó algo fastidiado—, sigues siendo tan molesto como siempre. Haces cosas muy raras.

—Cuéntame qué ocurrió por favor—insistió Enkidu ya tranquilo, abrazándose las piernas.

—Bien—Gilgamesh intentó rememorar—. Nació hace un mes. Es hombre, se llama Lugalbanda, como mi padre—Gilgamesh no parecía feliz con eso.

—Qué pequeño—Enkidu apoyó su rostro entre las piernas—, me encantaría haberlo sostenido entre mis brazos, aunque me dan algo de incomodidad, no sé tratar con niños tan pequeños.

—Alguna vez—comenzó Gilgamesh, recordando un pensamiento secreto que rondaba su cabeza en las noches solitarias—me comentaste sobre concebir un hijo en amor. Ese hijo es una mera obligación. No me interesa.

Enkidu se giró algo molesto y golpeó la cabeza de Gilgamesh con suavidad.

—No seas tonto, no lo desprecies así, es parte de tu sangre.

Gilgamesh bufó.

—Es la garantía de que Uruk seguirá siendo una ciudad fuerte después de que Ereshkigal venga a importunar mi vida.

—O sea que sí admites que un día morirás—Enkidu estaba más tranquilo. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y esperó la respuesta.

—Quizás.

—De todas formas—dijo Enkidu—, no abandones a ese niño como te abandonaron a ti. Rodéalo de otros niños, deja que sea feliz y despreocupado en la infancia. De ti depende que sea un buen rey.

—Esa no es mi labor. Para eso existen las nodrizas y las institutrices.

—Probablemente ese niño te admire, no permitas que se convierta en discordia.

Gilgamesh estrechó los ojos y sus aros dorados hicieron un pequeño movimiento. Reflexionó un momento y asintió.

—Creo que debo tomar tus consejos. Me costará, pero lo intentaré.

—Me alegra tu buen juicio Gil.

Enkidu se estiró. Realmente estaba disfrutando el sueño al punto de que olvidó que era efímero. Intentó no pensar en ello y mantener la conversación.

—¿Sabes que Ishtar se ha vuelto muy extraña?

Gilgamesh se rio con ganas.

—Se supone que se arrepintió de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Obviamente no le creo, pero la perdono.

Gilgamesh lo miró extrañado, como queriendo preguntar sobre la situación.

—Verás—Enkidu se acomodó—, cuando llegué al paraíso seguía muerto por decirlo de alguna manera. Era porque Ishtar se había quedado con mis sentimientos, con mis vivencias. Cada día que transcurría olvidaba un poquito de mí y de mis recuerdos. Ella se acercó a mí y me habló de lo mucho que te ama, pero sabía que no era posible concretar su amor contigo: me devolvió lo que era mío, lo que me robó el día que supe que moriría.

"Aunque te parezca ridículo, está bien. Podría decir que de cierta manera la perdono. No me agradará nunca, pero perdono sus niñerías, no quiero tener rencor en mi corazón. Mi corazón está destinado para otros sentimientos.

Gilgamesh se quedó pasmado. Estrechó las cejas y negó con suavidad.

—Estás loco.

Enkidu asintió, orgulloso de la aseveración.

—Está bien. No me volverá a molestar… supongo.

Gilgamesh guardó silencio. Pestañeó un par de veces y se restregó el rostro: comenzó a desesperar.

—Cómo me gustaría estar contigo para siempre.

—No sé si eso es posible Gil—dijo Enkidu con tristeza—, los dioses son traicioneros. Dicen cosas luego se arrepienten de ellas. Espero el día de tu muerte llegues al paraíso; podríamos estar juntos y pelear con la ridícula de Ishtar. Si vas a Kur, tienes el consuelo de que puedes lanzarte al mar del olvido y descansar.

—El mar del olvido—repitió Gilgamesh—. ¿Alguna vez planeaste lanzarte?

—Muchas veces y lo sigo pensando hasta el día de hoy. Me da miedo no volver a verte y eso es probable. Pero… ya no me necesitas, pudiste regresar a tu vida y construir Uruk.

—No digas eso—Gilgamesh parecía molesto—, siempre te necesitaré, por eso no puedo olvidarte.

—Que me recuerdes siempre no significa que me necesites—Enkidu parecía más tranquilo—. No planeo "vivir" para siempre, tú tampoco debieses.

—Yo veré que hago con mi existencia.

—Bajo esa mirada, yo también tengo la libertad de decidir por mí mismo—contestó Enkidu, agachándose para arrancar con gentileza otra flor de la orilla del tronco. La entregó nuevamente a Gilgamesh y acarició sus dedos—. Mi único deseo es volver a verte.

—Espera por mí entonces—pidió Gilgamesh, atrapando la mano de Enkidu—, prometo ir al paraíso.

Enkidu sonrió tristemente.

—Lamentablemente nuestras existencias dependen de los dioses y yo no confío en ellos.

Gilgamesh suspiró algo ofuscado: ¿Cómo podía ganarse su pase al paraíso?

Ya era un buen rey, prometió ser un buen padre, pero probablemente nada de eso sería suficiente para los dioses. Sus ojos se nublaron.

—¿Cuál sería tu último deseo Gil? —preguntó Enkidu.

Gilgamesh reflexionó y resopló. Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer. Enkidu alzó la mirada y vio como las ramas se resquebrajaron. Gilgamesh se aferró con fuerzas al brazo de Enkidu.

—No puede ser—Gilgamesh abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se contrajeron.

Enkidu curvó sus cejas y se prometió no llorar: todo estaba por acabar.

El estanque comenzó a secarse, las rocas se convirtieron lentamente en polvillo. El ambiente se oscureció abruptamente y Enkidu sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse parte de esa incertidumbre.

—Gil—dijo, con la voz temblorosa—, tengo que irme. Por favor cuida de tu hijo, sé feliz. Siempre puedes ser un mejor rey, una mejor persona. Creo en ti.

—Escúchame, tengo algo importante que decirte—dijo Gilgamesh, mientras el ambiente comenzó a difuminarse, como una pintura mal hecha—yo…

—Hasta pronto, Gil—dijo Enkidu con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal como el día en que murió.

El brazo de Enkidu se deslizó por la mano de Gilgamesh, hasta que sus dedos hicieron contacto y estos intentaron retenerse entre ellos, pero el lazo se rompió.

—Te amo—dijo Gilgamesh, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

La mañana era perpetuada en sus ventanales: se había quedado dormido. Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y sintió su rostro surcado con lágrimas. Extrañado, las limpió intentando hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido. Se sentó en la cama y miró por todos lados, sintiéndose un idiota por haber llorado en sueños. Tan pronto como resopló, olvidó las palabras que pronunció poco después de despertar.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando en la almohada continua, se encontraba una pluma blanca perfectamente centrada. Gilgamesh la tomó entre sus dedos y la contempló con atención, jugando con la suavidad de su superficie.

Por mucho que hizo memoria, no recordó nada.

Mientras que Enkidu cayó en un sueño profundo, encerrado en su habitación, cubierto de plumas que desaparecían con la brisa.

Era el secreto de ambos y así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	56. 52 Epílogo - Sanación

**50\. Epílogo 1.1** **Sanación**

A la mañana siguiente, Aruru desayunó sola, sin la presencia de Enkidu a su lado. Preocupada de su desaparición, entró a su habitación y lo encontró descansando en el balcón, cubierto de plumas y desnudo. Tomó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su cama, donde le cepilló el cabello y lo cubrió con las mantas suaves.

—Shamash ha logrado convencerte—susurró Aruru, sentada en un taburete a su lado—, qué cruel han sido contigo.

Aruru sabía sobre el somnífero de Shamash. Ella sabía sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y no le quedó más que aceptarlo.

Shamash le comentó noches atrás que entregaría el polvillo a Enkidu con la intención de que Enkidu quedara con la eterna pena de no volver a ver a Gilgamesh nunca más.

Shamash sonreía con malicia, con la emoción corriendo en sus venas, como la sangre ácida de una serpiente.

Aruru, después de ver a Enkidu descansar tan apaciblemente se levantó, lamentando el destino de su mejor creación y salió de la habitación, atribulada.

Y así, Enkidu durmió por aproximadamente un año, sumido en un sueño negro, sin ningún sentido ni nada que le hiciera estar consciente de lo que había ocurrido con él. Había vuelto a morir, pero sin el dolor del recuerdo.

Al despertar se encontraba algo confundido. Se sentó en su cama y miró a su alrededor. En su mesita de noche se hallaba unas flores frescas de rubí. Estrechó los ojos para luego restregárselos.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Recordó su nombre. Miró sus manos y también recordó que era un arma. Inhaló con fuerzas, intentando hacer memoria y estas se agolpaban lentamente en sus sienes, develando su significado como polvo removiéndose de sus cimientos.

—Gil…—susurró, recordando su rostro al desaparecer.

Sonrió y sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas. Ocultó su rostro tras sus manos y lloró en silencio, aprovechando que se encontraba a solas.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró para calmarse.

Estaba feliz.

Gilgamesh se veía bien, lleno de energía. Su dedicación por Uruk era rebosante, tanto así que inconsciente en su sueño, le contó sobre la evolución de la ciudad. Todo estaba bien si él estaba bien.

Tomó un mechón de su cabello y se dedicó a observar el verde intenso. Miró su antebrazo, sus piernas y sus pies y con sus manos se recorrió, agradeciendo cada centímetro de su ser por haberle permitido sentir lo que en vida sintió.

Ya estaba en paz.

Aprovechó que era temprano para levantarse. A sus músculos dormidos le tomaron tiempo para reaccionar y colocarse de pie. Caminó adormecido, acariciándose uno de sus brazos para luego mirar por el balcón: todos los días eran luminosos en el reino de los dioses. Se apoyó en el borde para contemplar los pisos inferiores del zigurat, colmados de vida y colores.

Decidió tomar un baño.

Entró al cuarto de baño y llenó la tina de agua tibia. Desperdigó pétalos de flores aromáticas y tomó aceite de argán para su cabello, como en los viejos tiempos. Se sumergió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tacto. Apoyó los brazos en los costados y sonrió, contento de poder disfrutar algo así.

Su alma también reaccionaba somnolienta ante los estímulos.

Su mente estaba aliviada, ese sueño le entregó lo último que necesitaba saber de Gilgamesh: su bienestar.

Él no se lo dijo, pero fue suficiente para entenderlo.

Ambos se amaban, tanto como para trascender la muerte. El amor se mantenía fuerte, como si nada hubiese pasado, formando un lazo tangible entre los dos más allá de la cadena que los unía.

El lazo que los conectaba se volvió visible y disfrutó ver cómo se constituía sobre su muñeca. Recordó el día en donde lo ató a él y la rabieta que Gilgamesh desató después de sentirse amarrado como un animal.

Soltó una risa pequeña, rememorando sus mejillas rojas y los ojos carmesíes llenos de ira.

Enkidu acarició la cadena que se formó en su puño y alzó la mano para verla perderse en un lugar indeterminado. Sabía que con eso ambos pensarían en el otro sin necesidad de estar juntos físicamente. Sonrió victorioso, entendiendo que los dioses por mucho que lo intentaran no podían acabar con todo lo que ellos dos lograron construir.

Se hundió en la bañera y luego emergió para comenzar a cepillar su cabello.

Una vez terminado su baño, se vistió con sus típicas vestimentas, pasando de colocarse las sandalias. No trenzó su cabello, no se puso joya alguna; simplemente caminaría como en los primeros días de Uruk.

Salió de su habitación con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Caminó con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda. Al doblar por una esquina, vio a Aruru.

La diosa quedó impactada al verlo despierto. Se llevó una mano a los labios y abrió los ojos de par en par para correr hasta Enkidu.

—¡Enkidu! ¡Has dormido por mucho tiempo! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hacer verte despierto! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Dime por qué demonios te tomaste el somnífero de Shamash!

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo animadamente Enkidu—, estoy bien.

Aruru quedó atónita. Esperaba a que Enkidu despertara con una enorme depresión invadiendo su cuerpo y ella se preparó mentalmente para sostener la pena de su creación. Apretó los labios y enlazó su brazo al de Enkidu, para caminar juntos.

—No necesitas esconderte conmigo—comenzó Aruru—, puedo ser tu razón y tu alivio. Creé tu cuerpo con un motivo y…

—Ya lo sé.

La luz del sol se deslizaba por los cimientos del palacio, rebotando en el cuerpo de ambos.

Aruru enfrentó a Enkidu y acarició su mandíbula. Sus ojos nublados estaban cubiertos de pena, como una madre temiendo que su hijo cometiera un error.

—Vamos a desayunar algo. Quiero que sepas que mi corazón siempre estará contigo, preciosa creación de mis manos.

Aruru guio a Enkidu hacia el comedor y le ofreció un asiento a su lado, aunque estuviese consciente de que él ya no comía.

—¿Cuál es tu súbito interés en mí? —preguntó Enkidu, colocando los codos sobre la mesa para apoyar su rostro entre sus manos—. No creas que caigo en tus palabras. Ustedes no pueden engañarme más.

Aruru lo miró de reojo. Comenzó con las frutas delicadamente picadas y respiró el aroma de los pasteles recién horneados.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Enkidu sonrió, sabiendo que el interés de Aruru no era más que una suerte de chisme. Alzó una ceja y guardó el misterio tras sus labios.

—Es un secreto.

Aruru pensó en muchas cosas: sexo, una conversación profunda, una aventura juntos. No quería quedarse con la duda, por lo que decidió comenzar a indagar. Mordió su lengua, buscando las palabras precisas con las que comenzar a hostigar.

—Ese sueño tuyo debe significar mucho para ti—dijo, casi maliciosamente, ofreciéndole un trozo de manzana que negó—, ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres compartirlo conmigo? Soy tu madre.

Enkidu sacudió la cabeza.

—Es mi secreto, lo siento.

—Supongo has soñado con Gilgamesh.

Enkidu soltó una risita suave.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué todos ustedes son tan obvios? No sería tan tonto de desperdiciar algo tan valioso con otra cosa. He visitado sus sueños.

Aruru no cabía en sí misma intentando desdeñar por qué Enkidu no se encontraba destrozado: ¿Acaso ella lo deseaba indirectamente? Quería consolarlo, demostrarles a los otros dioses que podía ser una buena madre.

Aruru carraspeó y bebió agua.

—Shamash ha jugado con fuego.

Enkidu volvió a negar.

—Para nada, todo ha salido como yo quería. Se lo agradeceré más tarde. Iré a su palacio algún día.

—Yo no iría—dijo Aruru, acariciando uno de los brazos de Enkidu—, deja este asunto en el pasado. No le des más oportunidades de que te haga daño. Seguramente eso es lo que buscaba.

—Descuida, yo no confío en ningún dios. Depende de mí cómo tomarme las cosas, he decidido ser prudente y me parece que debo agradecerle por este regalo tan valioso que me entregó. Prefiero pensar que tiene una benevolencia en el fondo de su razón, por algo Gilgamesh confiaba tanto en él.

—Gilgamesh ha cometido errores garrafales en su vida—continuó Aruru, algo engreída—, por eso he tenido que crearte.

—Ese fue error tuyo—dijo Enkidu sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza—, porque todo salió mal para ustedes. Ahora intentan hacerme sentir miserable con sus regalos y preguntas, pero se acabó. Cómo te decía, yo decido como tomarme las cosas de ahora en más. No soy el mismo ingenuo que pisó Uruk alguna vez. No ocultaré jamás mi descontento y desconfianza con ustedes, pero aceptaré gustoso sus "ayudas", porque sin que ustedes lo crean, estamos más unidos que nunca.

Aruru dejó caer la cuchara de impresión. Frunció el ceño y negó con suavidad.

—No permitiré que me hables así.

—Yo hablo como quiera. Ustedes no tienen control sobre mí, soy más que un dios. Soy un arma que puede acabar con ustedes.

—Si sigues con tus amenazas, tendré que recluirte.

—No tengo miedo. Suerte que no soy vengativo ni rencoroso.

Aruru desvió la mirada y tragó con dificultad, temiendo que las cosas se salieran de control.

—Pero… ¿Cuándo…?

—Ya no quiero hablarte Madre. Me voy.

Enkidu volvió a sonreír y se levantó de la mesa, reverenciando a Aruru como si fuese una burla.

Esa tarde, Enkidu jugó con las aves más hermosas que existían. Les dio de comer y las acarició, agradecido de tener la oportunidad de ver algo tan bello. A pesar de su alegría, no dejaba de ver la lejana Kur con nostalgia, deseando que Ereshkigal se divirtiera con él o paseara por los flamantes pisos de los zigurats. Serio, dejó ir uno de los pavos reales de su regazo y se puso de pie.

Decidió respirar el agradable aroma del paraíso profundo, llenando sus pulmones con el preciado aire perfumado. Sonrió y se volteó para encaminarse a su habitación.

Él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Sabía el plan de los dioses.

Sabía por qué el somnífero llegó a sus manos. Sabía por qué todos actuaban como si de pronto su vida fuese interesante.

Enkidu sabía su destino.

Pero no iba a dejar que los dioses decidieran por él.

Shamash lideraba un concilio disimulado.

—¿Cuándo terminaremos con esto? —preguntó el dichoso Enlil con su voz profunda e intimidante. Su cabello negro y los ojos azul intenso eran iguales a los de su hijo Nergal, incluso tenía el mismo aire nefasto.

—Calma—dijo Shamash—, me sigue pareciendo una mala idea.

—Tú eres el único que parece sentir aprecio por Enkidu—murmuró Ishtar, desinteresada, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano izquierda.

—No me parece justo—contestó su gemelo, tomando una copa entre sus manos—. Él es la creación más perfecta que Aruru ha constituido. Esto es como asignarle una muerte por segunda vez.

—Esta vez es por precaución—, dijo Enlil, echando una mirada fiera a Aruru, quien parecía afligida.

—¿Por qué entonces no dejamos que Kur y sus aguas fuese su destino final? —preguntó Anu, padre de Ishtar.

—Porque Gilgamesh y él aún no aprenden su lección. Tienen que pagar lo que han hecho—chilló Ishtar, golpeando la mesa.

—Cálmate hermana—dijo Shamash, luego de beber vino—, ya pronto acabará todo.

—¿Y qué aprenderá Gilgamesh? —cuestionó una voz oscura desde el fondo de la mesa.

—Ya verás cómo se pondrá al pisar el paraíso—, soltó Enlil.

—Qué lástima—contestó Aruru.

—Tú no tienes derecho a hablar—dijo Antu con su voz autoritaria de un dios severo.

Shamash se levantó de su asiento y dirigió sus pasos hacia un enorme mirador. Extendió los brazos y sonrió.

—Soy un dios bondadoso. No quiero que Enkidu tenga ese destino, no es justo.

—Entonces: ¿Qué es justo para ti?

Shamash miró a Ishtar por sobre el hombro y entrecerró los ojos.

Esa noche, en ese concilio, se decidió el destino de Enkidu.

Gilgamesh chocó accidentalmente con Siduri y ella pegó un respingo.

—Perdóname—pidió la Escribana, agachando la cabeza.

—No importa, está bien—. Gilgamesh se apartó y continuó su camino, pero algo le hizo detenerse.

Su aroma era agradable.

Otra vez sentía algo extraño cuando Siduri se acercaba.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente y de pronto sintió las alertas encenderse: ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Se volteo a verla, pero ella no estaba más.

Extrañado, se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino.

Dobló por una esquina y vio a Nidasag sentada en uno de los muchos salones libres destinados para diferentes ocasiones. La consorte estaba con un montón de mujeres y ella sostenía al niño que era su hijo entre sus brazos. Gilgamesh quedó helado ante la escena.

Si bien su hijo ya había cumplido un año, aún le causaba cierto repelús el tema de tener un descendiente, sin embargo, ya era tiempo de superarlo.

Decidido extendió un paso dentro del salón y alzó el mentón.

Las nodrizas se apartaron, agachando sus miradas y Nidasag levantó la suya.

—Gilgamesh, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dame al niño.

Nidasag quedó tan sorprendida que su boca quedó abierta. Sus joyas brillaban con el danzar de las antorchas y le daban un aire divino entre su piel morena y el oro que adornaba su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con él? Lo siento, no te dejaré que…

—¿En qué estás pensando, Nidasag? ¿Qué crees que le haré? No seas tonta y dámelo.

La consorte temía darle su hijo, pero era su mandato. De pronto tuvo enormes deseos de llorar y atrajo al bebé con más fuerzas a su pecho, hasta que, temblorosa, extendió sus brazos hacia Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh no se movió enseguida, sino que se quedó observando las pequeñas manitos enroscarse hasta formar un puño adorable. Sus ojos fríos se fijaron en el cabello caoba y finalmente se decidió.

Tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos, acunándolo con la mayor delicadeza que podía permitirse. Decidió mirar los pequeños ojos rojizos y estos le devolvieron la mirada.

Fue como si una gota de agua tibia hubiese caído sobre su cabeza.

El bebe balbuceaba y alzaba los brazos hacia la cara de Gilgamesh, como queriendo alcanzar los adornos llenos de piedras preciosas que caían sobre su cabello. Tragó para suavizar la extraña sensación en su garganta.

Sonrió.

Era primera vez que tomaba a su hijo en sus brazos.

Nidasag no pudo contener las lágrimas: el miedo mezclado con la impresión y el enternecimiento era un caos emocional que explotó en su pecho. Gilgamesh le devolvió el bebé y sin mirarla, le habló:

—Cuida bien de mi hijo, será un buen hombre.

Nidasag no hizo más que asentir y descender la mirada.

—Gracias—susurró la consorte.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Es mi deber.

Gilgamesh salió del salón rumbo a su habitación. Ya era tarde y quería dormir.

Caminaba ensimismado. Al día siguiente tendría que atender a los súbditos y tenía el día ocupado con las visitas a los templos. Quería hacer una fiesta por el mero placer de tener una.

Hace tiempo no se divertía como era debido.

—Gilgamesh.

La voz de Siduri le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. La miró atentamente unos instantes y habló, consciente de que había tardado suficiente:

—¿Qué quieres?

Siduri arregló su velo. Estaba nerviosa y se notaba en la manera en que giraban sus ojos.

—Quiero hablarte de algo.

El rey frunció las cejas y no le quitó la mirada de encima.

¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para interrumpirle antes de dormir?

—Sígueme—dijo, invitando a Siduri a su habitación.

Una vez que llegaron a ella, Gilgamesh se sentó en uno de los sofás dispuestos en la suite y Siduri se apropió de otro frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero renunciar… si es que eso es posible.

Gilgamesh perforó a Siduri con la mirada y su cabeza tiritó levemente. Tan aturdido quedó que un espasmo en su ceja le hizo sentir un revoltijo en el estómago.

—¿Y quién crees que eres para pedirme algo así?

Siduri alzó la mirada y le enfrentó con valentía, como nadie lo hacía.

—Siento que ya estoy mayor y quiero disfrutar mis días. No quisiera morir sin saber tantas cosas que no sé.

—¿Qué necesitas? Lo que sea te lo daré.

Siduri sonrió con una dulzura indescriptible y Gilgamesh abrió los ojos levemente.

—No es nada que puedas darme. Sólo quisiera…

—No.

Siduri no parecía decepcionada, más bien estaba resignada.

—No te preocupes, sabía que…

—¿Por qué tú también quieres irte de mi lado? —soltó Gilgamesh casi gritando.

Siduri se sorprendió ante la pregunta. No sabía como responder.

—¿Por qué yo…? ¿También? ¿A qué te refieres?

Gilgamesh no había caído en la cuenta.

Su garganta se apretó y se percató que había develado demasiado. Resopló intentando calmar el enojo inminente que le haría estallar como hace mucho no lo hacía. Extendió los brazos en el sofá y la miró detenidamente.

Había algo nuevo en él.

Noche tras noche había lidiado con esto.

Su cintura le parecía atractiva.

El cabello suave le atraía.

Los ojos amielados le distraían.

Y así, sintió que traicionó.

Gilgamesh llevó su pulgar a los labios y lo mordió.

De pronto recordó los ojos de Enkidu. Tan preciosos y perfectos, lleno de destellos increíbles, que le atrapaban como una red de plata.

No quería traicionarlo, no quería dejar de lado aquello que le dio sentido a su vida, pero lentamente él se contaminó con un sentimiento parecido: no igual, parecido.

Su amor por Enkidu era absoluto, jamás se moriría, jamás lo abandonaría.

Pero él se sentía solo y Siduri…

Gilgamesh, ya calmado, descendió la mirada y se concentró en el color de sus sandalias.

—No te dejaré ir.

—Está bien, de todas formas, no me…

—Quédate a mi lado.

Siduri sonrió y ladeó su cabeza sutilmente.

—Siempre estoy a tu lado.

Siduri se levantó de su asiento y Gilgamesh lo hizo también de un solo brinco.

La asistente se asustó y le miró preocupada.

—¿Pasa algo?

Gilgamesh recordó cómo Enkidu le hablaba sobre Siduri.

Alguna vez, Enkidu creyó que él sería feliz a su lado.

Gilgamesh apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Ven aquí—ordenó, sin abrir los ojos.

Siduri, algo nerviosa, se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia respetuosa, pero Gilgamesh dio un paso al frente. Ambos se quedaron estáticos uno frente al otro. Siduri sintió cómo su corazón se disparó en el pecho y su respiración delataba su incomodidad.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos y la miró.

Quedaron conectados uno momentos, como nunca en la vida había sucedido. Siduri sintió una especie de remolino en su pecho y los poros de sus brazos se dibujaron como la arena sobre las dunas del desierto. Sintió miedo, nerviosismo y ansiedad, mientras que Gilgamesh parecía tener el control sobre la situación.

Aunque realmente en su mente, otra vez el caos gobernaba.

Alzó una mano fuerte a la mandíbula de Siduri. La escribana se sobresaltó y Gilgamesh habló:

—Me parece muy triste que te asustes porque simplemente pongo mi mano en tu rostro. ¿Qué clase de hombre era antes? Nidasag hoy creyó que le haría algo a nuestro hijo.

—N-no, ¡Lo siento! Sólo que fue tan repentino que…

Gilgamesh apoyó el pulgar sobre la boca de Siduri.

Siduri soltó un suspiro del fondo de su pecho.

Ambos volvieron a conectar miradas. Siduri parecía más tranquila y, conforme sus manos se encaminaron hacia la de Gilgamesh para tomarla entre las suyas, se permitió vivir el momento.

—¿Puedo decirte algo, Siduri? —susurró Gilgamesh, con la tenue luz de las antorchas tocando su rostro— Hay cosas que jamás voy a olvidar y otras tantas no podré nunca superarlas, pero contigo a mi lado mis días son diferentes. Siempre estuviste cuando te necesité. Si te vas…

—Ya no me iré—contestó Siduri—, si tú me necesitas, no me iré.

Los ojos de Siduri estaban brillantes. Sus párpados temblaron y una lágrima descendió por su hermosa mejilla acariciada por el sol. Gilgamesh guió su pulgar hacia su ojo y limpió las lágrimas venideras.

—No hay razón para llorar—dijo Gilgamesh—, siempre hay algo por lo que sonreír.

—Gilgamesh…

Siduri negó unas cuantas veces y finalmente dejó que su corazón se desbordara.

Se acercó y lo abrazó, apoyando su rostro en el pecho, escondiendo su rostro. Jamás lo había abrazado, jamás había sucumbido ante él, pero en ese momento, se dejó guiar por el pulso de su corazón y dejó su mente a un lado.

Gilgamesh tragó algo incómodo y finalmente le correspondió el abrazo, acariciando su nuca.

—Quédate conmigo—Gilgamesh lo pidió suavemente esta vez, acariciando su espalda.

—No me iré.

Siduri alzó la mirada y se encontró demasiado cerca del rostro de Gilgamesh. Aclaró su garganta y se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no debí hacer esto, yo…

Gilgamesh acarició nuevamente su mejilla y se acercó a ella.

—Mírame.

Siduri obedeció. Su cuerpo tiritaba como si el frío se hubiese apropiado de ella de súbito. Sus ojos rodaban nerviosos, observando cada detalle de Gilgamesh: sus pestañas rubias, sus cejas fruncidas, la forma de su nariz, el color de sus pómulos…

Sus labios.

Siduri suspiró y simplemente cerró los ojos.

Cuando Gilgamesh posó sus labios sobre los de Siduri una visión del pasado retornó a él:

Sobre los pastos, cierto día que había escapado del palacio con Enkidu, se besaron por primera vez.

Los labios de Siduri no tenía el mismo sabor.

Ni siquiera era la misma sensación.

Pero su alma se alegró al sentir que la escribana le correspondía.

Se separó lentamente y apoyó su frente en la de Siduri. Ella seguía tiritando de emoción y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.

—Lo siento—susurró Siduri, apartándose—, debí contenerme.

—¿Acaso me vas a rechazar? —susurró Gilgamesh, nublado, como si se hubiese endurecido de un momento a otro.

—N-no… quiero decir. Tú y yo…

Gilgamesh se volteó y agachó la cabeza.

—Está bien. Buenas noches Siduri.

—Gilgam… Gilgamesh.

—Descuida. Hay muchas noches para conversarlo. Sólo descansa.

Siduri dio media vuelta y dejó a Gilgamesh a solas.

El silencio cubrió con su aire solemne su suite. Las antorchas se apagaron, la luna delataba el temblor de los dedos de Gilgamesh.

Inexpresivo, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta su mentón y se derrumbó pesada. Limpió el camino húmedo con rapidez y alzó el mentón.

—Perdóname Enkidu.

Gilgamesh se adentró a sus aposentos, queriendo dormir.

Queriendo encontrar aquello que Enkidu le entregó en alguien más.

Enkidu vivía todos los días rememorando sus pensamientos más secretos. Era como si su vida pasara frente a sus ojos con imágenes vívidas, colmadas de olores, colores y sabores, y cada una de ellas le hacía sonreír con más ganas.

Sabía que los días se iban acabando y pronto tendría que enfrentar su segundo juicio, pero eso no le mermó las ganas de pasearse por los jardines, el deseo de esconderse en los bosques y la dicha de mirar los cielos estrellados.

Aquel día, Enkidu iría al palacio de Shamash.

El palacio de Shamash se encontraba algo lejos. Era iluminado por una especie de estrella que descansaba en la punta del zigurat, como una corona celestial para una edificación increíble. Enkidu lograba verlo desde su posición.

Aquel sería el día.

Descendió por las escalinatas del palacio de Aruru y un carruaje se apareció ante sus ojos con la sola petición mental de tener un paseo. Los caballos de pelaje flamante azul intenso sacudían sus melenas de cabellos iridiscentes. Nadie guiaba la marcha, aquellos corceles benditos conocían su camino.

La marcha avanzó y el corazón de Enkidu latía fuerte en el pecho, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Se abrazó las piernas, y recordó el sueño que tuvo con Gilgamesh, mucho tiempo atrás. A pesar de que la pena le había invadido cuando estuvieron juntos, ahora su corazón se regocijaba de haber creado esa reminiscencia tan hermosa. Lamentaba profundamente que Gilgamesh no recordara absolutamente nada de ese sueño, pero estaba tranquilo sabiendo que su vida transcurría con calma y él tomaba las decisiones más sabias.

Al final Gilgamesh y él habían hecho lo que quisieron, fueron libres y decidieron bajo su propio albedrío qué hacer con sus vidas.

Era un enorme motivo de orgullo.

Enkidu sabía que Gilgamesh fue sincero. Soló él entendería sus gestos y sus miradas. La duda le invadió en Kur producto de sus sentimientos despojados, de sus inseguridades, de sentirse incompleto y roto. Ahora estaba constituido perfectamente: ya no más lamentos por ser algo que no era; él era Enkidu y así de simple, ya no había complejos de inferioridad que toda su existencia le invadieron hasta hacerle sentir inseguro de todo su entorno: Aruru le imponía esa carga de no haber cumplido su destino, de ser una pieza inútil en el engranaje de sus planes.

Enkidu bufó mientras jugaba con su cabello: realmente fue un ingenuo.

Gilgamesh muchas veces lo trató mal, pero por alguna razón, no lo culpaba. Gilgamesh no sabía expresarse correctamente, era un idiota cuando se trataba de sentimientos, sin embargo, a medida que se fortaleció su amistad con él, supo que era un hombre bueno oculto tras millones de capas por miedo a ser juzgado.

Sus recuerdos eran los mejores tesoros que poseía. Su pequeña caja de baratijas desaparecida ya tiempo atrás era una bagatela sin valor.

Llegó al palacio de Shamash para el atardecer. Descendió del carruaje y se presentó con sus lacayos reales. Lo condujeron al enorme hall principal y ahí esperó pacientemente a que el dios desatendiera sus labores.

_"__¿Qué labores tendría un dios además de entrometerse y fastidiar la vida de los incautos?"_

Se rio de su pensamiento repentino cuando Shamash apareció por una esquina y estrechó sus ojos.

—¡Querido Enkidu! Despertaste de tu sueño bendito, ¿Soñaste bonito? Me sorprende que tu decisión fuera beberte el somnífero. Creí que lo guardarías para cuando tus esperanzas murieran, ¿No? ¿Acaso ya sucumbiste tan rápido?

Enkidu sonrió con seguridad y miró intensamente al dios hasta que increíblemente se puso nervioso.

—Sí, he tenido un sueño maravilloso. Venía a agradecer tu benevolencia conmigo. Creo que es uno de los regalos más extraños que he recibido, pero ha sido completamente útil para mí.

Shamash se quedó tan sorprendido como Aruru. Alzó las cejas y con un gesto de la mano, invitó a Enkidu a caminar por uno de los pasillos.

—Creo que has sido bastante sensato con tus decisiones—dijo Shamash con una calma inesperada—, no esperaba esta reacción de ti.

—Lo sé. Justamente por eso no puedo confiar en ti, porque buscabas divertirte a mi costa. Lamento decirte que no te ha resultado.

Shamash frunció el ceño y agitó la mano.

—¿Qué clase de agradecimiento es ese? Deja eso o te mandaré afuera.

—Ustedes los dioses no tienen tolerancia. Están acostumbrados a tener un séquito de pobres almas rogando y rogando por sus peticiones y ustedes se regocijan entre vino y mujeres olvidándose de los humanos. Suerte que en Uruk eso no ocurre más, porque su grandeza no depende de ustedes ni de Ishtar.

Shamash se detuvo en seco y juzgó a Enkidu con la mirada.

—A veces no entiendo por qué decidieron traerte aquí. En Kur estabas bien, siento que en el futuro serás un problema enorme.

—Me alegraría si eso llega a ocurrir—admitió Enkidu, mirando sus pies.

Shamash suspiró.

—Yo podría ser tu amigo, no necesitas ocultarte conmigo.

—Aruru dijo lo mismo.

—¡Deja a Aruru fuera de esto! Ella está sedienta de ser una madre comprensiva, yo en cambio te ofrezco mi amistad sincera.

—No te creo nada—dijo Enkidu con una enorme sonrisa—. Yo tuve muy pocos amigos en mi vida y tú no serás uno de ellos.

Shamash invitó a Enkidu a uno de los salones de esparcimiento y le indicó unos almohadones cómodos. Ambos se sentaron en ellos y miraron el cielo oscurecerse. Shamash, con un movimiento de sus dedos, encendió las antorchas a su alrededor y quedaron sumidos en un aura cálida.

—¿Me contarás de qué iba tu sueño?

Enkidu titubeó.

—Gilgamesh y yo íbamos a mi estanque donde permanecía antes de ser civilizado. Hablamos de Uruk, de todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces. Fue un sueño reconciliador y sanador.

Shamash soltó una risotada que reverberó en el lugar.

—No te creo que sólo haya ocurrido eso. Algo más debió haber pasado, algo más…pasional.

—Puede ser—admitió Enkidu, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, pero no es de tu incumbencia. Lo que ocurra o no entre Gilgamesh y yo es estrictamente nuestro.

—Me parece muy romántico que oculten sus deseos de esa manera tan obvia. Todos sabemos que cuando te revolcabas con él era por amor.

Enkidu se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe. Quizás sólo era deseo carnal, no me extrañaría que algo así viniera de alguien como yo que nació siendo una bestia. Deseos bestiales, actos bestiales, es obvio.

—Entonces, ¿Te aprovechaste de los sentimientos de Gilgamesh?

—Él no tiene sentimientos. Es un tirano.

—Qué radical—comentó Shamash—, yo sé que Gilgamesh moriría por ti, pero tu en cierta medida eres un misterio, incluso para Ishtar. Ella asegura que tu llama de vida era tan intensa que no pudo controlarla. Ya deja de negar lo obvio y asume que te has vuelto en cierta manera un humano por sentir estas cosas.

—Piensa lo que quieras—añadió Enkidu, apoyándose en la palma de sus manos—. No soy más humano por sentir. Ustedes están despojados de toda humanidad y son capaces de sentir malicia.

Shamash resopló e imitó la postura de Enkidu.

—Creo que tendré que ir a sobornar a Ereshkigal para que suelte todo lo que le contaste.

Enkidu entró en alerta, sin embargo, no lo demostró.

—Oh—exclamó suavemente—, deja a la pobre Ereshkigal fuera de esto. Ella ya está lo suficientemente perturbada con lo que tiene que pasar. No la molestes. Además, no entiendo tu obsesión conmigo, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—Quién sabe—contestó Shamash.

La brisa se coló por los ventanales trayendo consigo el aroma de las flores celestiales.

—¿Quieres dormir aquí? —ofreció Shamash, mirando a Enkidu con una mirada indescriptible.

—No, tengo algo que hacer esta noche.

—¿Qué es?

—No te diré tampoco.

—Entonces—Shamash se puso de pie—, te seguiré adonde sea que vayas.

Shamash sonrió ocultando sus verdaderos deseos tras sus labios: el alma de Enkidu estaba en sus manos.

Masacrar cada anhelo, cada sueño y recuerdo.

Masacrar.

Masacrar.

—Bueno—contestó Enkidu, también incorporándose—, has lo que quieras.

Al igual que con Aruru, Enkidu reverenció a Shamash.

Y Shamash estaba equivocado, como nunca en su vida.

Gilgamesh tuvo otro día lleno de trabajo y solicitudes.

Se sentó en su trono después de cenar para poder reflexionar un poco. No quería ir a su habitación porque la noche anterior Nidasag lo acompañó y se quejó todo el tiempo de lo mucho que dolía su cuerpo. Estaba hastiado de ella y seguramente se encontraba en su cama, porque últimamente le dio con que necesitaba estar cerca de él. Él la despachaba y ella presionaba con quedarse, sin comprender del todo el porqué de su insistencia.

Resopló aburrido. Apoyó su codo en uno de los brazos del trono y miró la escalera perderse profundo en el fondo. A esa hora no había mucha gente circulando por los alrededores; sólo estaban Siduri y un par de guardias.

Alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y prefirió sumergirse en sus pensamientos secretos: Enkidu.

En la mañana, él sintió la cadena materializarse de nuevo y eso le regocijó. Sea como sea, el vínculo entre ellos parecía fortalecido por una fuerza misteriosa y eso le calmaba el alma. Ya no se sentía melancólico cuando lo recordaba, si no que una renovada energía positiva le cubría y con eso era suficiente para llevar a cabo sus labores con más perseverancia.

Aunque Siduri y él se mirasen de otra manera.

Gilgamesh se estaba quedando dormido en el trono, cuando Siduri le habló y él se sobresaltó.

—Gilgamesh—comenzó ella—, deberías irte a dormir. Estás cansado.

—Sí, quizás—respondió, cambiando de postura—, necesito pensar un poco más y me iré a acostar… ya sabes, Nidasag.

Siduri rio discretamente.

—Si quieres yo me ocupo de ella. Creo que ser madre le ha vuelto más sensible. Aunque te cueste, intenta ser un poco más amable con ella, ya sabes que te ama muchísimo.

—Es difícil si es tan insistente—dijo Gilgamesh, entrecerrando los ojos—, ella debiese cumplir su labor de esposa y ya, no exigirme cosas.

—Como esposa creo que tiene el derecho a pedirte estima—dijo Siduri con precaución—, no seas tan duro con ella.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos.

—Ven aquí—la llamó y le indicó unas almohadas a su lado. Gilgamesh se puso de pie y se sentó con ella. Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos y luego habló:

—¿Te puedo confesar algo?

Siduri abrió los ojos levemente: esos momentos cada vez eran más frecuentes entre ellos.

—C-claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

Gilgamesh descendió la mirada y sonrió tristemente.

—Lamento no haberme acercado a ti antes.

Siduri rio algo nerviosa.

—Nunca es tarde… ¿Sabes? Las cosas siguen su curso y tú ahora… Eres un rey sabio—dijo Siduri, acomodándose a su lado—, estoy orgullosa de ti.

Gilgamesh sonrió con algo de soberbia. Enredó sus dedos y se volteó a mirar a Siduri.

—Tu opinión es importante para mí—añadió Gilgamesh—. No me cuestiones.

Su mirada se centró en las manos de Siduri. Una sonrisa ligera se formó en sus labios y se los relamió, rememorando algunos agradables momentos entre los dos. Jugó con uno de sus anillos y de pronto…

Una gota de sangre cayó en su dedo índice.

Gilgamesh frunció ligeramente el ceño. Abrió su mano y esta comenzó a recibir las gotas venideras. Miró de reojo y Siduri no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba.

Gilgamesh, sin decirle nada, se levantó rápidamente y la dejó sola.

Primero caminó dando zancadas y luego comenzó a correr.

De pronto Gilgamesh cayó en la cuenta.

Nidasag se lo había dicho. Siduri anunció las bajas de ciudadanos por eso.

Las muertes.

La peste.

La sangre.

Los siete años de miseria de Gugalanna…

Enkidu.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su lengua. Trago el desagradable líquido y sus manos tiritaron.

No podía estar ocurriendo.

Llegó a su habitación quitando el exceso de su nariz con cierto aire desinteresado.

No hubo caso.

Entró a su habitación a oscuras y caminó al mirador. Se sentó en el suelo y miró el cielo, el camino de Anu, las estrellas lejanas donde residía la esperanza de todos. Volvió a limpiar la sangre de su nariz y sonrió, algo derrotado.

El miedo se hizo presente como una hoja de plata fría sobre su yugular, esperando a cortar el lazo de la vida. Había tantas cosas que todavía no experimentaba. Tantos horizontes olvidados, las tierras lejanas que jamás conoció, tantos vinos que saborear, un montón de problemas que no superó, tantos errores que nunca se perdonó.

Un hilo de sangre delineó sus labios y acarició su mentón.

Recordó a Enkidu entre sus brazos, recordó el olor a óxido y flores, su infructífero viaje por el desierto.

Incluso pensó en Siduri, en sus manos y sus ojos compasivos.

Todo acabaría dentro de un par de días.

No, no sería así.

Respiró y se armó de valor.

Caminó hacia un arcón lleno de pequeños tesoros que le gustaba mirar de vez en cuando y revolvió hasta encontrar la daga con la que iba a degollar a Enkidu, aquel día en el que pelearon bajo la torrencial lluvia.

La desenfundó y la colocó en su cuello.

Su puño tiritaba, su sangre fresca manchaba su pecho.

No, no dejaría que la miseria se apropiara de su cuerpo: él no moriría como Enkidu, él siempre fue regente, de Uruk, de su vida, de los demás.

—Ha llegado el día—susurró Gilgamesh, armándose de valor. Sus párpados tiritaban, su respiración acelerada e intensa hizo que su voz temblara—, de pelear por mi eternidad, Ereshkigal.

Sabía que eso era imposible. Sabía que pisaría Kur, que quizás el paraíso no era para él. Sabía que Enkidu estaba en algún lugar, pero desconocía en dónde.

¿Se esconderá en Kur?

¿Habrá llegado al paraíso?

¿Su alma aún existirá?

Sea como sea, algo era seguro: Gilgamesh iba a morir.

Mientras que, en el paraíso, luego de que Enkidu se despidiera de él, Shamash lo persiguió, decidido a cumplir el destino que los dioses tenían para él.

Pero Enkidu era libre.

Y siempre lo fue.

Él pisó la arena, caminó hacia la orilla, vio a un tal Urshanabi rodeado de dos golemns de piedra.

Así fue como Enkidu se desnudó frente al mar del olvido y miró el horizonte con la calma propia de un alma resignada con el silencio de la muerte, sin saber si disfrutar de la brisa o lanzarse a nadar.


End file.
